Cullen aime Swan toute une histoire
by jelliss
Summary: Deux passés compliqués. Destinés à se rencontrer, ils finiront par le faire. De l'amour, des mensonges et des trahisons. Mélangez-le tous et venez lire! / LEMON / All Human  - Jess & Lili -
1. Prologue

_**Cullen aime Swan toute une histoire**_

.

_Prologue_

._  
_

Je rencontrais ses yeux et là…

.

**_Flashback_**

_À cette époque, j'étais au jardin d'enfants. Les autres enfants n'arrêtaient pas de se moquer de moi, pour des tas de raison sans grand fondement. Mais à cet âge, les enfants sont parfois cruels, ce que je ne comprenais pas._

_Comme chaque jour, je restais seul, car ma jumelle était de nouveau malade. Alec vint vers moi et m'expulsa à terre. Il se mit à rire très fort avec les autres et me traita de mauviette. Comme d'habitude, je me laissais faire. Une fois qu'ils furent éloignés, j'allai m'assoir sur mon banc et me mis à pleurer. Soudain une petite fille, était à mes côtés._

_Elle me regardait gentiment et me tendit un mouchoir. Elle me sourit, d'un joli sourire gentil. Elle me regarda encore et là je rencontrai ses beaux yeux chocolat. On aurait dit du Nutella (comprenez-moi, j'avais quoi, 6 ans à cette époque) j'avais envie de les manger. Sans que je m'y attende, elle m'embrassa sur la joue. Cela me choqua sur le moment, mais ne dit rien, reconnaissant seulement. En plus, lorsqu'elle se pencha pour me faire ce bisou je pus la sentir et elle sentait comme le printemps (d'ailleurs depuis cela est ma saison préférée)._

_Puis, elle partit sans me dire un mot. Sans même, que je ne sache son prénom. _

_Elle ne revint jamais._

**_Fin du flashback_**

_._

…Si j'avais su à ce moment-là, aurait-ce changer quoi que ce soit ?


	2. Chapitre 1

**N'oublions pas que les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer... Nous ne faisons que s'amuser avec eux... rien que pour le plaisir...**

**Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour toutes les reviews, nous ne nous entendions pas à lire des messages aussi encourageant et ça donne la patate pour continuer.**

.

_**Cullen aime Swan toute une histoire**_

.

**~* Chapitre un *~**

_**

* * *

  
**_

PDV Edward

Bonjour, je me présente. Je suis Edward Anthony Cullen dit Massen vous comprendrez, pourquoi au moment venu. Je suis né à Forks dans l'état de Washington le 20 juin 1984 ainsi que ma douce, mais tyrannique jumelle Alice.

Étant la plus faible à notre naissance elle fit souvent l'école buissonnière étant souvent malade, enfant. Je m'en voulais beaucoup et ne supportais pas de la voir souffrir autant. J'avais mal pour elle et souffrait pour elle. Ce qui fait qu'arrivé à l'école, je fus pris bien des fois pour la tête de Turc par les petites frappes de l'école.

En primaire, le schéma se répétait encore et ce fut ainsi jusqu'à mon départ pour Chicago où j'y vécus un an sous ma demande auprès de mes parents. La raison de me séparer de mon grand frère, de ma jumelle et de mes parents, me demanderez-vous ? Et bien justement à cause ou grâce à mon grand frère Emmett. N'étant pas dans la même section que moi, car il est de deux ans notre ainé ne pouvait décemment, pas me protéger tout le temps. Je me rappelle encore du discours qu'il m'avait sorti pour me persuader d'aller là-bas.

.

**Flashback**

_Encore une fois, je sortais de ma dernière heure la tête basse. J'avais 14 ans à ce moment-là. Emmett vit de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avança d'un pas furieux vers moi et m'obligea à le regarder. Lorsqu'il vit mon œil au beurre noir, ses yeux se noircir de colère et me dit d'un ton dur._

— _Écoute Eddy, ça ne peut plus durer comme ça. Tu n'arrêtes pas de te faire tabasser et tu ne bouges pas d'un poil. Merde ! Arrête de jouer les victimes et rebelle-toi. Putain ! T'es un Cullen oui ou merdes. Nous Cullen on ne se comporte pas comme ça. Tonton Jerry pourrait t'aider à travailler sur ta défense, tes attaques et prendre en assurance, alors maintenant tu vas parler aux parents leurs expliquer qu'il faut que tu changes d'air et vouloir partir à Chicago chez tonton comprit ? Me dit-il d'un ton dur._

— _Mais… mais et Alice ? Tu sais qu'elle ne supportera pas mon absence et moi non plus d'ailleurs, soufflais-je doucement._

— _Je sais que sera dur Ed' mais je te promets que je fais ça pour toi. Et pour Alice, elle aura mal, mais comprendra et on a le téléphone, tonton aussi et il y aussi les vacances et je veillerais sur elle promit. Aller Ed, je supporte plus de te voir, te faire tabasser sans rien faire, steu plait._

— _OK, fis-je résigner._

**Fin du flashback**

**.  
**

Suite à cela, mon Alice m'avait snobé et boudé pendant trois semaines. Trois semaines de pure torture mentale pour moi. Mais au final, elle avait craqué, pleuré et s'excusa en me disant qu'elle avait été égoïste et qu'elle me comprenait parfaitement. Mes parents n'avaient pas bien pris la nouvelle aussi, mais en même temps mon frère leur expliqua un truc et ils acceptèrent sans poser trop de question. Donc après un mois de préparatifs, pour le changement d'établissement, aménagement de ma chambre, là-bas, je pris l'avion direction Chicago.

J'arrivais après six bonnes heures et demie de vol. Mon oncle Jerry et ma tante Maria m'accueillirent à bras ouvert heureux de me voir après trois ans. Moi aussi j'étais heureux de les voir, mais j'étais extrêmement fatigué à cause du vol. Mon oncle me prit ma valise et nous partions dans leur maison. Sur le chemin, ma tante parla et parla encore et encore. Bref un long trajet quoi, mais ne dit rien, reconnaissant de m'accueillir ainsi.

Une semaine passa sans grand changement dans ma vie hormis la rencontre avec Paul. Un gars de l'âge d'Emmett qui sait rigoler et qui ne se prend pas la tête tout le temps. Nous avions vite sympathisé, malheureusement mon retour à Forks, signera une perte de vue. Bref, mon oncle me prit à part, pour avoir une longue conversation avec lui. Mon frère l'avait appelé et lui avait expliqué le pourquoi de ma venue ici. Il me dit que part de son passé militaire, il allait me faire un entraînement digne de ce nom et à mon retour à Forks plus personne n'osera me porter préjudice. Je lui en fus très reconnaissant de me porter autant confiance, car moi je n'en avais aucune. Et c'est comme cela que pendant un an j'alternais entre sortie avec Paul et entrainement avec mon oncle.

Il m'apprit l'autodéfense, la course à pied, la boxe, la patience, mais aussi la confiance en moi. Il m'avait appris à devenir un vrai Cullen selon lui et était très fier de moi et de mon aptitude à apprendre vite et bien. Et c'est ainsi que plus les mois passaient et plus je me sentais confiant, beau, sûr de moi, voire même arrogant. La gent féminine de mon âge devait ressentir mon assurance, car bizarrement, elles m'approchaient, me regardait et me voulait.

Si bien qu'à la fin de mon apprentissage, je fusse devenu, The Cullen. Beau à souhait, musclé, mais pas trop, 15 ans pas mal grands pour mon âge, des yeux verts de rêves. Confiance en moi ? Bien sûr, toujours maintenant. Jamais je ne remercierais assez Emmett de m'avoir poussé à devenir l'homme que je suis.

Quitté Chicago me brisa le cœur, j'aimais Paul comme un frère et il allait sincèrement me manquer, mais comme il dit, on se reverra à l'université et on pourra toujours s'appeler. Le cœur gros, mais fier de moi, je repris l'avion pour ma ville et surtout le nouveau moi.

Le retour fût agréable et ma sœur était en extase devant mes progrès, mon frère lui, bombait le torse et expliquais à tous en me montrant « lui, c'est mon frère et attention à vos miches maintenant. » Plus fier tu meurs ! Ma nouvelle rentrée au secondaire se passa pratiquement pareille sauf qu'il a fallu que je montre ou si vous préférez que je casse un poignet ou deux et un nez pour qu'on me foute enfin la paix et me respecte. Mon frère me fit rentrer dans l'équipe de football du lycée, je devins le « halfback », car j'étais le plus rapide de tous. Effectivement, la course était mon domaine. Emmett lui était le « fullback », car lui, c'était la puissance son domaine. À nous deux, nous étions des points forts de l'équipe. Mon seul souci, Alec Volturis, cette espèce d'enfoiré qui m'avait pourri la vie jusqu'ici. Il ne m'emmerdait plus, mais ne ratais jamais de m'abaisser, sur quoi je répondais toujours mordant presque. Plus d'une fois, nous avions failli nous battre, mais on nous interrompait de justesse à chaque fois. Enfin, passons.

Pour les filles, eh bien, je sortais au début avec Jessica Stanley, mais elle déménagea et notre relation se termina au bout de quatre mois. Puis vient Lauren Mallory, chef des pompons girls. Une belle jeune femme, une peu conne, je dois le reconnaitre maintenant, mais putain très bandante. Elle était blonde, yeux bleus, pas très grande mais pas petite non plus. Des seins bien formés, je dois dire pour son âge. Son seul défaut avant sa trahison, elle parlait trop. Pour ça je devais dire qu'elle me les brisait royale, mais elle savait utiliser sa langue et très bien même si vous me suivez.

Nous sommes sortis ensemble environ deux ans et demi, jusqu'à mon entrée à l'université, enfin jusqu'à la remise des diplômes plus précisément. Comme un jeune puceau et innocent encore que j'étais, je suis tombé en amour pour elle. Et elle cette con**** m'a trahit de la pire des façons que l'on puisse trahir. Je me rappelle encore de ce jour, nous étions le 13 février 2000, laissez-moi vous conter.

.

**Flashback**

_Lauren et moi nous, nous étions encore chicané, à propos de ma sœur. Alice voulait une soirée entre nous deux et je lui avais accordé, car je l'a délaissait bien trop pour Lauren. Bien sûr, elle ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et me dit que j'étais trop con de laisser ma garce de sœur dicter ma vie. De là, une houleuse dispute éclata, car je n'aimais pas que l'on traite ma sœur de garce, petite amie ou pas. J'étais parti en claquant la porte en lui disant que je la verrais plus tard si j'avais le temps, grave erreur._

_Ma soirée passa tranquillement et malgré mon humeur maussade, ma sœur me redonna le sourire, enfin jusqu'à être rentré à la maison du moins. Une fois le resto fini et le cinéma aussi, nous rentrions à la maison et ma sœur décida d'entamer la discussion qui fâche, je vous le donne entre mille ?! Lauren, bien sûr. Encore une fois, elle me dit qu'elle me prenait pour un con depuis des années et qu'elle me trompait, moi je lui rétorquais que ce n'était pas vrai qu'elle n'était pas comme cela et qu'elle m'aimait. Elle me dit alors, « Tu verras Edward, tu verras que j'avais raison et là tu te morfondras. Mais je t'aurai prévenu. »Sur ce, je lui dis de me foutre la paix qu'elle ne savait rien de rien et qu'elle était simplement jalouse de moi et de Lauren, deuxième grave erreur._

_Le lendemain, je voulus m'excuser auprès de Lauren en admettant que ma sœur se mêlât un peu trop de ma vie. J'entrais donc dans sa maison avec la clé qu'elle m'avait donnée, un an avant cela. J'entrais doucement dans sa chambre et le spectacle que j'y vis me brula presque les yeux._

_Lauren entrain de baisé, à califourchon, sur un mec. Et quel mec ! Cette espèce de fils de pute d'Alec. Je vis rouge, royalement rouge. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me jetai sur cette sale tronche d'Alec. Le bruit de bagarre et de hurlements de Lauren, me suppliant d'arrêter qu'elle m'aimait moi et pas lui et qu'il n'en valait pas la peine, ameuta toute la maisonnée. Quelqu'un prévint mon frère et ma jumelle. Emmett réussit tant bien que mal à m'écarter d'Alec et ma jumelle mis une baffe magistrale à Lauren qui l'avait méritée, je dois dire. Pour le moment, tous n'étaient que cauchemar, je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller. Ma sœur et mon frère parlèrent à Lauren et Alec, mais mon état presque catatonique ne me permettait pas d'en placer une._

_**Alice :** Je te préviens que si jamais tu oses encore une seule fois et je dis bien une seule fois t'approcher d'Edward, tu ne reverras jamais le jour compris?_

_Elle acquiesça juste de la tête._

_**Emmett :** Toi, espèce de… de… je ne trouve pas de mot assez fort pour te décrire, je te promets que ce que mon frère vient de te faire ne sera rien comparé à ce que moi je te ferais si jamais tu oses ne serais-ce que de lui dire bonjour. Compris?_

_**Alec :** ouais, ouais…_

_**Emmett : **Ah et ne vous avisez pas de porter plainte sinon il n'y aura pas que moi qui m'occuperais de votre cas._

_Il ne laissa personne répliquer, me prit par les épaules et m'emmena loin de cette maison de l'enfer._

_J'étais resté dans cet état une semaine. Une semaine où je ne parlais à personne, ne mangeais pas et ne sortais pas de ma chambre. La seule personne que j'acceptais avec moi était ma jumelle où aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être dit pour être compris. J'étais brisé, humilié de nouveau. J'avais mal, j'en voulais aussi à Alice d'avoir su et pas moi. Mais je lui étais reconnaissant d'avoir voulu m'ouvrir les yeux et m'aider surtout. Je voulais la peau de cet enfoiré, mais je ne voulais pas briser ma mère._

_Puis un matin, elle déboula dans ma chambre à six heures du matin, me disant qu'il était temps de sortir et m'obligea à m'habiller et descendre. Ma mère me fit un tendre câlin, mais ne dit rien. Je déjeunai sous l'œil bienveillant, mais sévère de ma jumelle me montrant que je n'y couperais pas. Elle prit mes clés de voiture et m'emmena au lycée. Mes deux tyrans ne m'adressèrent pas la parole, mais Alec avait un sourire fier sur les lèvres. J'avais décidé et avait compris à ce moment-là. Un jour, je ferais payer à cette merde et lui souffrirait en retour. Et bien sûr aucune femme n'aura jamais plus ma confiance hormis ma jumelle et ma mère._

**Fin du flashback**

**.  
**

Depuis ce jour, je ne me laissais pas atteindre par les sentiments et couchais à droite et à gauche quand l'envie me démangeait de trop. Bien sûr, j'étais clair avec ses demoiselles et leurs disaient bien que ce n'était que du sexe et rien d'autre. Ma mère et ma sœur ne disaient rien, mais je savais qu'elles n'approuvaient guère. La seule partie de jambe en l'air que je refusais était avec des pucelles, j'étais con, mais pas salaud, non plus. Une première fois est importante pour une femme et je ne suis pas assez bien pour cela.

La remise des diplômes pointait enfin son nez et tous deux, avions notre diplôme. Emmett lui était déjà à l'université de New York. Voilà d'où venait notre choix à nous aussi, notre frère. Mais aussi pour Alice, car il y avait la meilleure université de stylisme là-bas et moi je rejoignais la même que celle de mon frère dans le droit et le commerce.

Je voulais devenir mon propre patron d'où ma future orientation. Alice, styliste et Emmett, professeur de sports.

Pour la cérémonie des diplômes, nous avions des toges, bleu et or. Belles couleurs en soi. Nos parents étaient extrêmement fiers de nous et notre frère aussi. De plus, j'étais major de ma promotion et devait parler devant tous le lycée. Bizarrement, j'étais très confiant.

Le proviseur nous fit son discours habituel et m'annonça au micro. Je m'avançais sous les yeux brillants de ma famille et me plaça devant l'assemblée.

_**« — Éminents invités, parents et jeunes diplômés de cette promotion, nous sommes ici pour célébrer la fin de nos études. Ce matin, ma mère m'a rappelé une magnifique citation de William Shakespeare qui est tout à fait à propos. Il y a une marée dans les affaires des hommes, prise à flux, elle porte aux succès. Seulement si l'on manque sa chance, le grand voyage de la vie s'échoue misérablement sur le sable. Or nous sommes aujourd'hui à marée haute, prenons le flot tant qu'il est favorable ou tout ce que l'on a risqué sera perdu. Je crois que cette citation veut dire que : la vie est courte et que les vraies chances sont rares et qu'il ne faut donc jamais les laisser passés. Je ne parle pas seulement des chances de réussir, il faut aussi saisir toutes les occasions de rire de voir à quel point le monde est merveilleux et de vivre. Parce qu'en définitive la vie ne nous doit rien, bien au contraire même, je crois que c'est nous qui avons un devoir envers le monde et si nous avons assez de force et de persévérance nous pourrons essayer de l'améliorer. C'est un espoir fou, mais ensemble nous y arriverons. Cette fin d'année marque pour la majorité d'entre nous la fin d'un parcours dans l'enseignement secondaire : nous l'avons tous traversé du mieux possible, en y mettant tout ce qu'il fallait pour obtenir notre diplôme, sésame d'une nouvelle étape dans notre vie : le travail ou la poursuite d'études supérieures. Nous somme en possession d'un trésor que personne ne pourra nous enlever : un savoir, un savoir-faire et un savoir être.**_

_**Tous ici, nous passons un cap. Notre vie d'élève se termine. Nous l'avons souvent maudit, on l'a trouvé difficile, injuste, exigeant… Quoi que vous puissiez en dire aujourd'hui, nous allons continuez à nous battre pour nous former et nous construire. La vie est ainsi faite, elle est un combat de tous les jours. Soyez juste certain que toute votre sueur vous rapportera fierté. Fierté d'être arrivé là où vous le vouliez. Soyez dignement fier de votre diplôme. Nous pouvons remercier l'ensemble du corps professoral : des hommes et des femmes dont l'ambition est de servir et de nourrir la nôtre. Sans oublier nos familles et nos familles, qui nous ont soutenus tous au long de ces années de travail.**_

_**Mais avant de nous séparer pour suivre nos chemins personnels, je vous souhaite une excellente journée. Merci »**_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans l'assemblée et j'arborais un magnifique sourire fier de mon effet.

Nous étions ensuite appelés par nos noms de famille. Nous allâmes diner avec nos parents pour fêter cela puis nous filâmes dans une fête quelconque organisée par un élève de notre trame.

Dans deux jours, nous partions tous pour New York. Dans deux jours, nous serions libres, jeunes et beaux. Dans deux jours, nous allions habiter tous les trois ensembles grâce à nos parents. Dans deux jours, ma nouvelle vie commençait.

* * *

**_Voilà… la suite très vite… Faite nous part de vos avis…merci, merci…_**


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Merci à chacune d'entre vous pour vos reviews, cela nous a fait très très plaisirs. _**

**_Vic: t'en fais pas... Bella n'est pas comme tu le penses. C'est du réalisme que l'on fait, du moins on essaie._**

**_.  
_**

_**Cullen aime Swan toute une histoire**_

._  
_

**~* Chapitre deux *~**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

Beaucoup de gens s'entassaient dans le métro que je venais de prendre. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucun siège assis à l'heure actuelle. C'était normal, l'heure de pointe y était pour quelque chose. Je dus me faire une place pour attraper l'un des poteaux pour ne pas tomber à la renverse lors de mon déplacement. Le cri d'un enfant, je dirais même plutôt un bébé, attira mon attention. La dame qui l'accompagnait semblait être sa mère. Elle était si douce et si bienveillante envers cette petite fille qui pleurait dans ses bras. Cela me fit un pincement au cœur lorsque je me mis à repenser à ce que j'avais vécu étant jeune. Je jalousais ce bébé.

.

**PFlashback**

_Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais été désirée. J'étais un pur et simple accident selon mes parents. Je suis née le 13 septembre 1986 à Forks. J'étais la deuxième d'une famille de deux enfants. Ma mère nous a abandonné mon père et moi, alors que je n'avais que 12 mois et 1 jour. Eh oui, elle a attendu que mon anniversaire soit passé et partie. Elle avait rencontré l'amour véritable et s'en allait vivre avec son amant, Phil. Elle y amena mon frère, James, avec elle. Pourquoi pas moi ? Parce que j'étais une fille. Cela était rare normalement, mais cette femme n'aimait pas les filles, elle ne voulait que des garçons. En plus, je n'étais pas désirée donc, imaginez cela, j'étais restée avec mon père, un homme qui n'était jamais à la maison à cause de son travail et qui était alcoolique. La personne qui s'occupait de moi était une amie de la famille. Sue. Je pouvais dire que je connaissais plus ses enfants et son mari que je pouvais connaitre mon père._

_Je ne voyais ma mère et mon frère que lors des vacances d'été. J'étais une étrangère, une totale inconnue lorsque j'y allais. James au départ, ne me connaissant que peu, ne m'aimait pas. Mais avec les années, il avait appris à m'apprécier malgré le peu de temps que l'on passait ensemble. Lorsque ma mère était sur mon dos, il prenait ma défense. Il prenait son rôle de grand frère au sérieux. Beaucoup d'enfants riaient également de moi puisque j'avais un problème de surplus de poids. À 8 ans, je devais peser 70 livres (31,5 kg) alors que le poids normal d'un enfant de mon âge était d'environ 50 livres (22,5 kg). Avec tout ce qui m'arrivait à la maison avec un père absent, me rabaissant sans cesse et alcoolique ainsi qu'une mère qui me détestais et que je voyais que l'été, j'étais une boule d'émotions et je les mangeais. À 8 ans, j'étais boulimique. Sue avait tout fait pour essayer de m'aider, mais rien n'y faisait. Leah aussi, mais non… Cette torture que je m'infligeais avait duré deux longues années. _

**Fin du Flashback**

.**  
**

Je me fis bousculer par une bande de jeunes d'environ 13-14 ans, qui voulaient sortir du métro puisque nous étions arrêtés à deux stations de celle où je venais d'embarquer. J'avais encore 45 minutes à faire, avant d'arriver à destination. Je souhaitais bien réussir à m'assoir l'un de ses quatre puisque tenir debout en talons aiguilles cela n'était pas très évident. Je maudissais alors, Rose de m'avoir obligé à les porter. Ce n'était pas moi. Je m'ennuyais de mes Converses qui étaient restés sur le bord de la porte d'entrée ainsi que de mes jeans au pied de mon lit. Le wagon s'était vidé de près de la moitié. Donc, avant que les autres embarquent à leur tour je regardai autour de moi et vis quelques sièges de disponibles pour s'assoir. Je m'y dirigeai pour enfin soulager mes pauvres pieds déjà en feu. À ma droite se trouvait une vieille dame et à ma gauche, un jeune couple d'environ 16 ans. Ils s'embrassaient à grande bouche sans prêter attention aux autres autour d'eux. Je détournai le regard et replongeai dans mes pensées.

.

**Flashback**

_L'école venait de se terminer, l'été était bien installé. En arrivant de l'école, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre comme tous les soirs. Seth, 6 ans, entra dans ma chambre en trombe pour m'annoncer que James, Jasper et Rosalie débarquaient à la maison pour l'été. Je ne comprenais plus rien, c'était moi qui devais partir la semaine prochaine. J'avais désormais 10 ans, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Mon père avait arrêté de boire. Harry, le mari de Sue était décédé il y avait près de 2 ans. Elle s'était mise avec mon père et depuis environ trois mois, elle avait emménagé avec Leah et Seth chez nous. _

_**Moi :**__ Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Seth. _

_**Seth :**__ Si tu me crois pas, va demander à maman, avait-il lancé, frustré, en sortant de ma chambre._

_N'en croyant pas un mot, je voulus en savoir plus. Je fus très déçue lorsque Sue me confirma le tout. Pas que je verrais mon frère ainsi que les enfants de Phil, mais plutôt que je ne pourrais pas sortir de la maison et que j'allais encore une fois être enfermé ici, dans cette bourgade où rien ne s'y passait. La preuve, mon père était le Shérif du comté et il n'y avait rien, aucune arrestation, que le calme plat. Il n'était là que par parure depuis quelque temps. _

_Finalement, deux semaines après, la bande arriva à la maison. 3 adolescents de 14 ans, cela paressait dans une maison. Nous étions 8 dans la maison pour l'été. Sue le prenait en riant, mais mon père lui ruminait devant son baseball. Il n'avait pas souvent la chance de l'écouter puisque les gars ou encore Rose monopolisait le poste de télé. Moi, toujours dans ma chambre à me gaver de tout ce qui pouvait me passer sous la dent. Rosalie s'en aperçut rapidement. Elle tenta bien des fois de me faire comprendre le bon sens, mais à 10 ans cela ne nous tente pas toujours d'écouter une fille de 14 ans._

_Durant l'été, la mère de Rose et Jasper mourut dans un accident de voiture. Ils durent nous quitter. Par contre, deux semaines avant la reprise des cours, Sue et mon père avaient eu un appel de ma mère et Phil, joueur des Red Sox de Boston. Les jumeaux revenaient parmi nous et James y restaient aussi, et à jamais. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi puisqu'ils nous ont caché en partie la vérité nous disant que nous n'avions pas besoin de tout savoir. Ce que j'avais entendu entre les branches, c'était que Phil ne voulait pas ses enfants et il avait convaincu Renée, ma mère, d'envoyer James également à Forks et qu'ils pourraient enfin commencer à vivre ! Je n'avais pas toute compris de quoi il en retournait vu mon jeune âge, mais cela m'avait marquée. _

_Je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée de Rosalie, elle m'avait prise sous son aile, autant que James pût le faire pour moi. La seule différence c'était que James se serait battu pour me défendre et non ma demi-sœur. Rose m'avait aidée à sortir de cet enfer de la boulimie. Grâce à elle, j'avais perdu mon surplus de poids en 1 ½ an. À mon entrée à Forks High School, j'étais mince et j'avais commencé à reprendre de l'assurance. Ma demi-sœur et mon frère y étaient pour quelque chose. Alors que moi je commençais mon secondaire, mes frères et sœurs, eux le terminaient presque._

_Alors que je déambulais dans un couloir pour me rendre à mon cours d'histoire, le directeur de l'école m'interpela pour me rendre à son bureau. Qu'avais-je fait ? _

_Il me fit assoir et il me parla de mon habillement quelque peu choquant et provocant. Pourtant, je portais un Marcel, une blouse ouverte, des jeans et des Converses. Il faisait le tour de mon fauteuil et finalement se mit à me caresser les épaules tout en me faisant un sermon. Cela avait fini avec ses mains dans mon Marcel essayant de me tripoter le peu de seins que j'avais, et moi les larmes coulant le long de mes joues le suppliant d'arrêter._

_Deux jours plus tard, je trouvai le courage d'en parler à Rose. Je ne savais si elle allait me croire par contre. Elle qui avait un œil sur le directeur, elle en parlait souvent, mais cela devait bien faire une semaine qu'elle n'en parlait plus. Et je ne savais pas les raisons._

_**Moi :**__ Rose, le directeur King a fait des choses sur moi il y a deux jours._

_**Rose :**__…. Un hoquet de surprise et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Le maquillage noir de ses yeux laissait des trainées._

_**Moi :**__ Pourquoi tu pleures?_

_**Rose :**__ Pas toi aussi. Avait-elle réussi à dire._

_**Moi :**__ De quoi tu parles Rose ? Il t'a touché aussi ?_

_**Rose :**__ Si c'était juste ça, Bella, je m'en veux tellement._

_**Moi :**__ Dis-moi. Ce n'était pas de ta faute Rose, pas plus que la mienne._

_**Rose :**__ Tu es trop jeune pour ça, Bella._

_**Moi :**__ Je vais le dire alors._

_**Rose :**__ Dire quoi ? Que vas-tu aller raconter encore ? Que je me suis fait violer par lui !? Sa bouche fit un O parfait lorsqu'elle réalisa l'avoir dit._

_**Moi :**__ Papaaaaa !!!!_

_**Rose :**__ Merde, Bella, non !_

_Le soir même, mon père savait tout. Il fit son travail et même plus… _

_**Charlie :**__ C'est fini les filles, le directeur Royce King est derrière les barreaux. Il va passer devant le juge dans deux jours. Nous avait-il dit pour nous rassurés. Rose tu t'en vas à l'hôpital avec Sue pour faire des examens._

_Rose n'avait rien, une chance pour elle. Elle s'en remettait tranquillement et moi, c'était mon estime qui remontait tranquillement._

_Avec le procès, nous avions appris qu'il avait violé quatre autres filles qui n'avaient jamais osé rien dire. Avec l'éclatement au grand jour, elles avaient témoigné et il était en prison à perpétuité._

**Fin Flashback**

.**  
**

Je me fis frôler le bras droit. Je regardai, et c'était le sac de la même vieille dame de tout à l'heure qui m'avait touchée.

**Vieille dame :** Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Dit-elle en rougissant.

**Moi :** Il n'y a pas de faute. Je lui souriais et regardai les alentours.

Le couple à ma gauche avait quitté le wagon puisque je ne les voyais plus. J'avais manqué un arrêt. Par chance, que le mien n'était que dans 30 minutes! Du même coup, 30 minutes cela passait trop rapidement, je commençais à avoir des papillons dans l'estomac. J'avais une entrevue à passer pour un nouveau job. C'était à l'autre bout de la ville, mais cela me semblait payant. Mon regard se porta sur un très beau jeune homme un peu plus vieux que moi, en faite, je croyais. Il me faisait tant penser à Jacob et à Seth. Même couleur de peau et même couleur de cheveux. Il était attentif à sa lecture, qui je pensais bien, était le New York Times.

.

**Flashback**

_Cela faisait déjà 4 mois que je sortais avec Jacob Black. Un très bon ami à Seth. Grâce à cela, nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés. Jacob m'avait amenée faire un tour sur la plage, la nuit tombait. Les coucher de soleil à la Push était vraiment incroyablement beau. Nous étions que tous les deux et assez éloigner des habitations. Étendus sur le sable, Jacob sur moi, en train de m'embrasser. Il était le petit ami parfait, toujours attentionné, amoureux comme pas un et tellement drôle, mon premier amour. Ce soir-là, il m'avait convaincue de lui offrir ce que j'avais de plus précieux, ma virginité._

_**Jacob :**__ Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ?_

_**Moi :**__ Oui, Jake, je t'aime._

_Il caressa mon corps gauchement, me faisant frissonner lorsqu'il passait sa langue dans mon cou. Il passa ses mains sur mes seins me faisant gémir doucement. Il s'amusait à faire rouler mes tétons durcis entre ses doigts. Il y descendit sa langue et les lapait avec avidité. Ses coups de langue n'étaient pas sûrs, mais il me faisait du bien. Je sentais une sensation bizarre au creux de mon estomac se former. _

_Cette sensation je l'avais déjà senti et présumais que cela était mon excitation montante._

_Ses mains voyagèrent ensuite en mon centre. Il y glissa un doigt et me caressa maladroitement. Le feu montait et j'avais chaud, très chaud. J'en voulais plus, je pris sa tête dans mes mains et le fit remonté. Je l'embrassais avidement en poussant mon bassin vers le sien. Je le sentais à l'étroit dans son caleçon._

_Il se détacha enfin de ma bouche et enfila un préservatif. Il se positionna entre mes cuisses, ouvertes et offertes pour lui. Je me sentais plus que prête pour lui appartenir. Je lui fis signe de continuer et il me pénétra lentement__. Malgré son âge, il avait, disons-le, une bite énorme ! J'avais eu peur que cela fasse mal à la pénétration. Effectivement, cela me fit mal et je me retins pour ne pas pousser un cri de douleur. _

_Une larme coula sur ma joue et il s'arrêta. Il voulut se retirer, mais je n'avais pas voulu. Je voulais qu'on le fasse jusqu'au bout. C'était notre première fois à tous les deux. Lorsque la douleur se dissipa peu à peu, je lui fis comprendre qu'il pouvait reprendre. Il prit l'une de mes jambes et la releva pour avoir un meilleur accès et me pénétrer plus profondément. _

_Tranquillement, le mal fit place au plaisir, ses coups de butoir à l'intérieur de moi ne mirent pas très longtemps pour avoir raison de mon plaisir. Mes parois internes se resserrèrent sur son membre et j'explosai de plaisir._

_**Moi :**__ Oh ! Ouiiiii… Jakeee !_

_Ce ne fût quasi instantané qu'il vint me rejoindre, il pencha sa tête vers l'arrière en disant mon nom à travers des grondements sourds. _

_Il m'embrassa, se retira et se coucha à mes côtés caressant mes cheveux et mon visage._

_J'étais abasourdie._

_10 minutes. Cela avait duré 10 minutes. OK j'avais eu le temps de prendre mon pied, mais cela n'avait pas été assez long._

_~*~_

_8 mois plus tard, j'étais toujours avec Jacob. Il me rendait heureuse, épanouie et pleine de vie. J'avais 15 ans, il allait bientôt avoir les siens et nous étions bien ensemble. Je m'apprêtais à aller le rejoindre, puisque je venais de terminer ma dernière heure de cours. Mike me retint pour parler du cours de sciences que nous venions de terminer puisqu'il n'avait pas compris. Il m'accompagna jusqu'au parking où Jake était déjà là, à m'attendre. Je lui souris, c'était l'anniversaire de nos 1 an de couple aujourd'hui, et lui en retour me regarda froidement. Je ne comprenais pas. J'arrivai près de lui et vint pour l'embrasser et lui, détourna la tête. Je lui demandai ce qu'il lui prenait, mais ne répondit qu'une fois rendue dans ma chambre. Leah étant venue me chercher, il n'avait surement pas dû vouloir parler devant elle. Il me hurla dessus que je n'étais qu'une moins que rien, que j'étais carrément une pute et que je me jouais de lui et de ses sentiments. Ce fut en voyant les larmes couler sur mon visage qu'il quitta ma chambre en claquant la porte. Les traitresses… ce fut à partir de là que mon enfer personnel commença._

_Jacob devenait de plus arrogant et jaloux. Il était devenu désagréable avec moi et tous les autres garçons qui osaient me regarder. C'en était rendu maladif. J'avais même le droit à des crises de nerfs de sa part. Il pensait vraiment que j'avais des vus sur Mike Newton. Il n'était pas laid, mais quel idiot, ce mec. Un matin alors que j'étais à mon casier, j'avais le cœur tellement meurtri par tout ce qu'il disait et pensait de moi à qui voulait bien l'entendre, je voulus me défiler et me sauver de lui. Il attrapa violemment mon poignet et me stoppa._

_**Jacob :**__ Tu me fuis maintenant ? C'est pour mieux aller voir ce Newton ? Il resserra son emprise sur mon poignet._

_**Moi :**__ Tu me fais mal… ne pouvant dire autre chose tellement il me serrait fort, les sanglots éclatèrent sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit._

_**Jacob :**__ C'est, ça pleure ! C'est ce que tu mérites, je suis certain que tu m'as déjà trompée de toute façon._

_Une voix que j'aurais pu reconnaître entre mille retentit pour venir à mon aide._

_**Seth :**__ Jake, lâche là ! Tu lui fais mal._

_Après un court instant, il me lâcha finalement le poignet que je frottai vigoureusement. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, il était en colère._

_**Jacob :**__ J' en ai pas fini avec toi, il ne sera pas toujours là._

_Il était parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Seth avait téléphoné à la maison et Sue était encore là n'ayant pas encore commencé son quart de travail comme cuisinière à la cantine de l'école. Elle vint me chercher et je passai le reste de la semaine étendue dans mon lit à broyer du noir tout en ayant peur de sa réaction lorsqu'il me reverrait. Il avait tenté de venir à la maison, mais Sue et Seth lui avaient interdit de mettre un pied dans notre demeure. J'avais même entendu mon petit frère, oui je le considérais comme tel depuis le temps que l'on se connaissait, lui dire qu'il devait quitter notre propriété et que la prochaine fois qu'il lui ré adresserait la parole, cela serait lorsqu'il saura bien me traiter. Des paroles d'excuses étaient sorties de la bouche de Jacob. Mais cela ne dura pas. Chassez le naturel et il revient vite au galop. Mais je l'aimais… tout le monde me disait de le laisser, mais non… je l'aimaisssss… et j'en avais peur également. Il m'avait dit s'en prendre à Seth la prochaine fois qu'il se mêlerait de nos histoires. Je n'osais plus rien lui dire à ce petit. Je me sentais moche, tout ce qui se passait, je le prenais sur mes épaules. À quelques reprises, Jake m'avait quelque peu forcée à baiser avec lui. Je n'étais pas consentante à 100 %, mais ce n'était pas un viol en tant que tel. Je le faisais que pour avoir la paix un peu de lui. _

_L'école finie enfin, mes notes avaient chuté comparativement à l'an passé malgré ma réussite dans tous mes cours. Mon père était soucieux suite à cela. Il n'était pas au courant de l'histoire, en faite, personne sauf Sue, Seth et moi. J'eus la chance de partir en vacances chez mes frères et sœur à New York. Ma semaine passa trop rapidement. À mon retour à l'aéroport de Seattle, quelle ne fut pas la réaction de James, mon frère, lorsqu'il vu que c'était Jacob qui était venu me cueillir. Il refoula et attendit d'être à la maison pour régler le tout. Je ne sus jamais ce qu'il s'était dit ou ce qu'il s'était fait, mais notre relation était bel et bien finie et je me sentais mieux désormais. James resta à Forks une semaine pour me remonter un peu le moral, puis repartit puisqu'il ne pouvait manquer le taff plus longtemps. Ce fut la meilleure chose que mon frère a pu faire pour moi._

_~*~_

_Les deux années restantes de mon secondaire furent plutôt calmes. À part que je m'étais fait l'idiot de Forks, Mike, quelques fois. Il était un con, mais une bonne baise tout de même. Avec mon estime de moi retrouvée grâce à ma famille et Seth qui était dorénavant mon meilleur ami et confident, je resplendissais, selon mon père. Il avait appris à m'apprécier et à m'aimer aussi. Ma vie allait mieux désormais._

_~*~_

_Le secondaire étant terminé et diplômée depuis maintenant un mois, je me dirigeai vers mon siège qui m'avait été assigné sur mon billet d'avion. J'avais au préalable vidé ma chambre en entier. Ma vie ne serait plus ici dorénavant, mais avec Rose, dans son appartement. Une toute nouvelle vie m'attendait dans cette ville que l'on appelait NY et je comptais bien y prendre du bon temps._

**Fin Flashback**

.

L'arrêt complet du métro me fit revenir au présent. Je remarquai que c'était la bonne station à laquelle je devais débarquer. Je me devais de me dépêcher sinon j'allais être en retard à ma première entrevue d'embauche.

* * *

_**Dites nous ce que vous pensez de notre Bella...**_

_** Que pensez-vous qu'elle va devenir à l'Université?**_

_**Prochain chapitre samedi !**_

**_Voilà… la suite très vite… Faite nous part de vos avis…merci, merci…_**


	4. Chapitre 3

**_Nous voudrions vous remerciez, c'est vraiment génial de voir qu'autant de personnes viennent voir et lire notre fiction. _**

**_ Merci à chacune d'entre vous, pour les reviews que vous laissés. Cela nous fait chaud au coeur, et tellement plaisir de les lire._**

**_.  
_**

_**Cullen aime Swan toute une histoire**_

._  
_

**~* Chapitre trois *~**

**

* * *

  
**

POV Edward

Voilà maintenant un mois que nous étions installés à New York avec mon frère et ma sœur.

Mes parents nous avaient trouvé un superbe appartement dans le quartier de Soho. Il avait quatre chambres qui possédaient chacune sa propre salle de bain. Un salon vraiment grand et décoré par les soins de ma mère, il était crème chocolat. Deux canapés trônaient en son milieu et un écran plasma était accroché au mur dans face. Adjacente au salon, la cuisine américaine type couleur argent et noir ouvert. Une pièce insonorisée avait été confectionnée pour moi où l'on avait disposé piano et guitares, mes deux instruments de prédilection. Il y avait une pièce pour Alice et sa couture et une autre pour Emmett et son matériel d'entrainement que d'ailleurs j'utiliserais certainement. Pour en revenir à ma chambre, ma mère l'avait décoré dans différentes teintes de bleu. Elle était assez spacieuse, il y avait mon dressing (merci Alice), un bureau pour y travailler, mon lit deux personnes, une table de chevet, une commode et ma bibliothèque incrustée au mur où je pouvais disposer CD et livres.

Nos parents nous avaient aidés à déménager nos chambres et l'ancien studio (très grand) d'Emmett. Ils étaient restés avec nous pendant environ deux semaines et étaient partis aux Bahamas, faisant une seconde lune de miel.

Et aujourd'hui, nous avions la visite de notre oncle et notre tante, et ce, pour une semaine. J'avais pris l'initiative des invités sans demander quoi que ce soit à Em' ou Alice. Je les avais prévenus le soir quand ils furent rentrés à la maison.

.

_**Flashback**_

_J'entendais la clé tournée dans la serrure et l'angoisse me prit. Et s'ils étaient contre ce choix, j'allais m'en prendre plein la tête._

_**Alice :**__ C'est nous ! Cria-t-elle._

_**Moi :**__ Hé les gars. Dis-je plus que nerveux._

_**Alice :**__ Accouche jumeau ! T'as fait quoi cette fois-ci? Brûler la cuisinière comme la dernière fois ? Ou, tu te souviens Em', la fois où il a voulu faire une machine et qu'il a mis un tee-shirt rouge avec du blanc. Tous vos caleçons étaient roses ensuite. Dit-elle écroulée de rire._

_Bien sûr mon idiot de frère n'en menait pas large, il se tenait les côtes essayant de respirer tant bien que mal._

_**Moi :**__ Bon OK j'ai merdé plus d'une fois, mais maintenant je suis une vraie petite fée du logis, d'ailleurs j'en fais même plus que vous faudrait installer une rotation de corvées. Dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde._

_Bizarrement, plus un bruit de rire ne se fit entendre, ah, ah je les tenais._

_**Moi :**__ Eh non je n'ai rien fait de tout cela. Continuais-je_

_**Emmett :**__ T'es sérieux Ed' pour les corvées ? Dit-il pas très rassuré._

_**Moi :**__ Oui, mais si vous m'accorder une faveur, je vous laisse tranquille avec ça pendant mmm… jusqu'à la rentré ensuite on verra pour un planning. Dis-je sûr de mon coup._

_**Alice et Emmett :**__ Vendu, crièrent-ils en même temps._

_**Moi :**__ Bien, tata Maria et tonton Jerry arrivent dans quelques jours, je les ai invités et ils resteront une semaine. Dis-je doucement._

_**Alice :**__ OK, pas de problème. Ils prendront la chambre d'ami. Dit-elle presque impatiente._

_**Emmett :**__ Ouais cool ! On va bien se marrer avec Oncle Jerry. Dit-il tout aussi enthousiaste._

_**Fin du flashback.**_

_**.**_

Voilà pourquoi nous nous trouvions à l'aéroport à 8 heures du matin au beau milieu du mois d'août. Ils arrivaient dans environ 10 minutes, du moins ils se posaient dans 10 minutes, mais il fallait compter bien une demi-heure pour récupérer leurs bagages.

Effectivement une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ils passaient la porte de l'embarquement. Ma tante se jeta à mon cou me disant que l'on s'était pas vue depuis trop longtemps et oh combien j'étais devenu beau, que j'étais bien un Cullen, etc. Elle continua à faire des éloges sur ma personne au moins pendant dix minutes. Puis, viens le tour de Jerry, il me fit une tape virile dans le dos et pareil, me complimentait sur mon apparence et de combien j'avais pris en musculature.

Nous rentrions enfin à la maison, ma tante n'avait fait que parler pendant tout le trajet et je peux vous jurer que de l'aéroport à chez nous il y a un bout, mais je ne pensais pas que cela pourrait être une telle torture un jour. Là, Maria cria à plein poumon que nous avions un appart de rêve. S'arrêtait-elle de parler un jour ?

La semaine passa ainsi, sous les babillages de Maria et les crises de rire grâce à Jerry qui se moquait gentiment de sa femme, mais qui se faisait vite rabrouer par ladite femme. Nous leur avions fait visiter New York, central Park, les boutiques de fringue sous les supplications d'Alice bien sûr. Ce que je n'avais pas compris c'est qu'avec tout l'argent qu'ils avaient ils n'avaient jamais visité la grosse pomme.

J'avais aussi longuement parlé avec mon oncle, le remerciant encore pour son aide d'il y a 3 ans. Et ils partirent ensuite, nous remerciant de les avoir invités. Cela avait fait plaisir à tout le monde de se voir et les valeurs familiales étaient importantes dans notre famille. Nous étions tout proches hormis avec la sœur de maman, Emeline. Une pure garce qui avait recueilli Vicky que par obligation, lui avait pourrie la vie et l'avait foutu dehors à ses 18 ans. Ma mère l'aurait bien pris avec nous. Nous l'avions supplié à la mort de son frère, qu'elle la prenne, mais n'avait pu rien faire, car Marco, le frère de maman mort d'un tragique accident de voiture avec sa femme laissant Victoria seule, avait oublié de changer son testament donc, laissa la garde à Emeline. Ma mère avait même demandé une audience avec un juge, mais il avait refusé. Alors, elle ne venait que pendant les vacances, mes parents lui payant ses billets pour qu'elle puisse venir. Oncle Jerry et Maria auraient été heureux de la prendre sachant qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu avoir des enfants. Que voulez-vous, la vie est mal faite, et les gens bien partent avant les gens cons.

La rentrée était enfin là et j'allais retrouver mon pote Jasper, je l'avais rencontré un soir dans un bar où je chassais. Nous avions vite sympathisé. Il me raconta l'histoire qu'il avait vécue avec son ex et moi la mienne. Il avait un vrai don d'écoute et lui en parler m'avais en quelque sorte soulager, mais pas tant que ça. Je rigolais bien avec lui et j'oubliais tout surtout. Je me rappelle un soir en allant le chercher pour l'une de nos soirées, j'avais fait une rencontre assez gênante pour la fille, qui soit dit en passant était sa demi-sœur.

.

_**Flashback.**_

_J'arrivais enfin à l'appartement de Jasper qu'il partageait avec sa jumelle et son demi-frère, oui, oui, vous avez bien lu sa jumelle, drôle de coïncidence hein, sauf qu'eux avaient l'âge d'Emmett, et toqua à la porte. Il m'ouvrit et me dit avec hâte qu'il n'était pas prêt, de l'attendre au salon qu'il n'en aurait que pour dix minutes. Je n'avais jamais rencontré Rosalie et James, mais je n'en ressentais pas le besoin à vrai dire. _

_Je m'installais donc au salon et pris une revue au hasard. Une porte s'ouvrit, mais n'y fit pas attention jusqu'à que j'entende un hoquet de surprise. Je relevai ma tête de ma revue et vis un spectacle plus qu'alléchant devant mes yeux._

_Une jeune fille, d'environ 16/17 ans, se trouvait là, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Elle portait un débardeur de couleur bleu marine moulant sa poitrine et laissait voir son ventre plat, appelant à la luxure. Un shorty gris se terminant de fines dentelles, montrant ses fines jambes et longues. Je continuais mon observation et remontai à son visage. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtain/auburn et des yeux chocolat. Un visage entre enfant et femme. Elle n'était pas forcement grande mais pas petite non plus. Je lui fis mon petit sourire charmeur en coin._

_**Moi :**__ Bonsoir belle demoiselle. Quel est ton prénom ?_

_Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, mais la referma de suite. Elle prit une grande aspiration et parla enfin._

_**Inconnue :**__ Isa… Bella. Bégaya-t-elle._

_**Moi :**__ Enchanté Isabella, une enfant comme toi ne devrait pas être au lit à cette heure-ci ?_

_Je la taquinais exprès, j'aimais les femmes ayant du répondant et de l'assurance._

_**Isabella :**__ Heu… Oui, oui, je voulais juste aller aux toilettes. Dit-elle penaude._

_**Moi :**__ Ce n'est pas là, je pense. Rigolais-je._

_Elle ne répondit pas et s'enfuit presque en courant. Jasper revint et me demanda pourquoi je rigolais ainsi._

_**Moi :**__ J'ai rencontré une gamine et je l'ai peut-être un peu effrayé malgré moi. Rigolais-je toujours._

_**Jasper :**__ Merde ! T'es con, c'est ma demi-sœur. Fais chier ! James va encore m'emmerder et Rosalie je ne t'en parle même pas, dit-il lui aussi en rigolant._

_Nous sortions de l'appart mort de rire, annonçant une soirée géniale et surtout bien commencée_.

_**Fin du flashback**_

_**.**_

J'entrai donc avec Jasper, mais nous séparions bien vite, moi je rejoignais les premières années et lui les troisièmes. Je savais déjà que je verrais Jasper à mon cours de droit, car lui faisait des études dans cette branche et il était l'assistant de mon professeur.

Le midi, nous nous rejoignons et allions chercher ma jumelle. Alice ne le portait pas vraiment dans son cœur, car elle savait ce que je faisais et n'appréciais pas. J'avoue que depuis que je l'avais rencontré, je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans un univers de noirceur et de péchés. Je savais qu'il était extrêmement porté sur la bouteille, mais les weekends et les jours de vacances seulement. Mais ce que personne ne savait à part moi c'était qu'il touchait à la drogue aussi. Pas dur, douce, mais de la drogue quand même.

En voulant l'en sortir, je m'y étais plongé moi-même. Un soir lors d'une soirée, sous alcool, j'avais fait ce stupide pari et avait fumé, jusqu'à presque m'étouffé. Malheureusement, cet état euphorique qui en résultait me fit perdre pied et j'aimais ça, bien malgré moi. Je planais, rien ne m'atteignait. J'oubliais Lauren, les humiliations que j'avais subies. Ce que je faisais aux femmes, ma déception de l'amour, la tristesse que je voyais dans les yeux de ma mère et d'Alice lorsque je rentrais d'une soirée de baise. J'étais bien à ne penser à rien. Et la baise mes amis, n'en parlons pas, enfin si, parlons-en.

Avec les effets de la drogue, couplés à celui de l'alcool mes baises duraient le double de mon temps. Je ne m'attardais pas aux plaisirs de mes partenaires et ne prenais que mon pied. Je baisais à tout va et de bien des façons choquantes pour beaucoup. J'avais eu la chance de baiser deux femmes en même temps. Le rêve de tous les hommes et moi je l'avais fait et quel pied j'avais pris ce soir-là. Le plus de baise que j'ai en une soirée se monta aux nombres de huit. J'étais rentré plus que mort ce jour-là et Alice m'avait encore passé un savon.

~*~

Les mois passaient et les cours aussi. J'étais assez fière de moi, car mes notes étaient très bonnes, j'étais quand même premier. Avec Jasper, nous étions devenus presque inséparables. Nous sortions tous les weekends et nous enfoncions de plus en plus loin dans la débauche. La fin d'année arriva enfin. Les examens de premier cycle étaient passés, Alice et moi avions réussi haut la main. Emmett aussi. Lui par contre restait avec sa nouvelle pote Rose. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, mais il ne voulait pas non plus la ramener ici, il disait la respecter de trop pour envisager une quelconque baise avec elle. Nous respections cela et ne disions rien. Ce soir, une fête était organisée sur le campus et Jazz et moi avions prévu d'y aller. C'était bien sûr sans compter sur ma jumelle pour venir avec nous. D'ordinaire, je ne l'emmenais jamais dans nos plans chasse, alcool, drogue, mais elle avait tellement insisté que je n'avais pu lui résister. Faible moi. Non, mais regarder ma sœur dans les yeux et la regarder faire sa moue spéciale « Alice Cullen » et vous comprendrez de quoi je parle.

Nous arrivions à la fête aux alentours de 22 h et je demandais à ma jumelle si je pouvais la laisser un peu seule. Elle me répondit par l'affirmative et alla avec Jasper me défoncer. Ce n'est que 4 h plus tard que je compris que j'avais laissé seule, Alice ne connaissant personne. Nous la cherchions depuis bientôt 1 h lorsque nous entendîmes de faibles plaintes. Soudain, je me figeais. Ses plaintes venaient d'Alice. Alice criait mon nom. Ni une ni deux, je défonçai la porte, et retrouvai ma sœur sur un lit suppliant son agresseur de la laisser. Son visage portait la marque d'un coup. Putain ! Cette enflure avait osé porter la main sur ma sœur. Je ne cherchais pas plus à comprendre et fondit sur lui. Je le frappai au sang ne pouvant plus m'arrêter. D'ailleurs, ce fut Jasper qui le fit me disant d'arrêter, car le mec était inconscient et que ma sœur avait besoin de moi.

Ce soir-là, ma sœur ne quitta pas mes bras et moi je ne voulais pas partir de toute façon. Je m'en voulus de ne pas avoir été là pour Alice, mais dans mon malheur j'étais arrivé à temps, du moins à temps pour ne pas qu'il la viole. Pour le reste, elle restera à jamais marquée et blessée. Ce soir-là fut aussi notre dernière soirée de débauche à Jasper et à moi nous promettant de ne plus boire ni de nous défoncer. Cette expérience nous avait tous traumatisés à un certain degré.

Alice, elle, resta enfermée des jours avec moi. Emmett ne comprenait pas, mais ne cherchait pas plus loin ce disant que nous formions notre bulle de jumeaux. Elle m'en voulut aussi, longtemps, me demandant des explications. Je lui contai alors tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette année-là. Elle pleura, m'insulta, me frappa. Et enfin, me dit que cette histoire aura au moins fait une bonne chose. Elle m'aida à me désintoxiquer de toutes substances illicites et moi je l'aidai à surmonter ses peurs et son malheur.

Cet été-là nous n'avions pas quitté New York, Emmett lui partit en vacance, mais de son côté. Nous, Alice et moi, mais aussi Jasper, car sa sœur était partie en vacance elle aussi, avions cohabité chez nous et avions passé l'été ensemble. Nous ne nous quittions pas, restant là soutenir les autres. Nos nuits, nous restions à l'appart pour ne pas céder à la tentation. Nous formions un trio impénétrable. Alice avait changé envers Jasper, il avait fini par lui raconter son histoire, de là avait commencé une sincère complicité, je me rappelle encore de ce pacte, j'en rigolais encore.

.

_**Flashback.**_

_Nous étions tous les trois au salon. Nous regardions tranquillement un film quelconque. Jasper souffla bruyamment et nous regardait à tour de rôle. Alice éteignait la télé._

_**Alice :**__ Bon, dis-nous ce qui te préoccupe tant._

_**Jasper :**__ J'ai revu Maria._

_**Moi :**__ Merde et ça s'est passé, comment ? J'étais vraiment anxieux, il ne devait pas ça laisser faire et retomber dans ses griffes._

_**Jasper :**__ Comme tu le crois. Me regarde comme ça. Je ne lui ai rien promis. On a juste recouché ensemble._

_**Alice :**__ Les gars, je sais que certaines choses ne me regardent pas, mais serait-il possible de m'expliquer ? Demanda-t-elle doucement._

_**Moi :**__ Jazz tu peux lui faire confiance, elle pourra même t'aider._

_**Jasper :**__ OK, regardant Alice, je te demande juste de ne pas me juger même si tu ne l'as jamais fait, c'est dur d'en parler et enfin voilà quoi ! Tu sais sans toute cette merde, c'est plus dur._

_**Alice :**__ T'inquiète pas, je vous ai toujours soutenu jusque-là et je continuerai. Souriait-elle tendrement._

_Il lui souriait en retour, souffla et commença._

_**Jasper :**__ En fait, je l'ai connu en arrivant sur New York. Ça remonte donc à, il y a 4ans. Nous étions sortis en bande dans un petit bar du coin. Là, une grande blonde, bien foutue, s'avance vers moi et m'aguiche sans honte. J'ai toujours été plus ou moins timide alors, me faire accoster comme ça, bah ! C'est con, mais c'était jouissif, je dirais. Enfin bref, on a parlé une bonne partie de la soirée et elle a atterri dans mon lit. Après ça on s'est revu quelques fois sans vraiment poussée plus loin la relation. Un soir, elle débarque dans notre bar de rendez-vous en pleur. Je lui demande ce qui s'est passé et elle me dit en gros qu'elle est dans une merde royale. Elle m'expliqua de long en large son rôle au sein d'un gang enfin, une grosse panade, quoi ! Seulement, c'était juste un putain de mensonge juste pour m'entrainer là-dedans. Bien sûr, je le compris trop tard et même si j'avais fini avec elle, je n'avais pas fini avec toute cette merde. Lorsqu'on se rencontre par hasard selon elle, elle arrive généralement à me faire replonger et me faire faire ce qu'elle veut. Sauf hier. Quand je me suis réveillé, je suis parti en courant comme si j'avais le diable au corps et suis venu directement vous voir._

_Alice le regardait avec compassion et ne lui fit qu'un petit sourire rassurant. Elle comprenait tout facilement, ça c'était, mon Alice. Même si elle savait qu'il ne lui avait pas tous dit au moins, il s'était ouvert et cela était un grand pas pour lui._

_**Alice :**__ J'ai un truc à vous proposer les mecs. Je sais que vous allez penser que ça fait chiotte ou fille, mais écouter jusqu'au bout. Nous acquiesçâmes tous les deux. Bien. Je vous propose de faire un pacte. Nous devrons toujours nous dire la vérité même si elle est abjecte, même si elle est répugnante. Et nous devrons nous protéger les uns les autres. Peu importe où l'on est, peu importe l'heure, nous pourrons toujours compter les uns sur les autres. Nous aurons toujours un droit de vote sur nos conquêtes et nous pourrons les descendre, jusqu'à ce que nous décidions tous que nous avons trouvé LA personne. Êtes-vous d'accord ?_

_Je la regardais perplexe. Ma sœur venait-elle vraiment de nous proposer ça ?! Mais dans le fond, j'approuvais totalement._

_**Moi :**__ C'est bon pour moi, mais on ne doit pas faire de truc bizarre ou je ne sais pas ?_

_**Jasper :**__ Je vous suis aussi._

_**Alice :**__ Non, une poignée de main suffira._

_Et ce fut ce que nous fîmes en croisant nos bras au centre, nous avions éclaté de rire face à cette action. _

_**Fin de flashback.**_

_**.**_

Ma sœur avait souvent des idées loufoques, mais cette fois-ci fut la meilleure qu'elle n'ait jamais eue. Depuis ce temps, nous ne nous quittions presque pas ou peu. Au moindre problème, nous formions notre trio et nous consultions pour avoir les bonnes solutions. Maria avait encore essayé d'avoir Jasper, mais Alice intervint et lui colla une baffe magistrale lui disant de ne plus jamais approcher son homme. Que bien sûr, elle, savait tout à son sujet et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à aller prévenir les flics de son petit manège. Oui, finalement Jasper nous avait tous raconté dans les moindres détails, mais cela est une autre histoire, elle décampa de suite et ne revint jamais à notre plus grand bonheur.

Nous reprenions les cours en septembre pour un nouveau cycle. Celle-ci se passa très vite sans anicroche ni débordement de quelques sortes. Une nouvelle fois les vacances arrivèrent et nous décidions d'aller avec nos parents chez Jerry et Maria. Jasper, lui, partit cette année-là avec sa sœur.

La troisième année débuta dans la même ambiance. Nous avions moins vu Jasper, car étant sa dernière année avant son examen final, il devait faire des stages de pratiques, tout comme Emmett, sa sœur et son frère. Cette année-là, je rencontrais Tanya. Ah Tanya ! Mordante, piquante, mais désolé, sacrément conne. Heureusement pour elle qu'elle avait un physique et de l'argent sinon je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle serait à l'université. Elle me tapa de suite dans l'œil, désolé, mais je ne suis qu'un homme et franchement, qui resterais de marbre devant une telle femme ? Blonde, yeux bleus, grande, poitrine généreusement bien faite et agréablement grosse. Elle me rappelait à mon bon souvenir de Lauren. Mais je n'en fis pas attention et la baisa comme toutes les autres. Mon problème avec elle, elle me colla où que j'aille. Avec la force des choses, elle devint mon PCF (plan cul fixe) et elle s'imagina bien des choses. Comme le fait que je sois son petit ami. J'étais salaud car franchement elle était bonne au pieu. Donc, la laissait clamer haut et fort que je l'étais. Je ne faisais rien avec elle à part coucher, mais elle, elle croyait que nous serions ensemble à vie. Court toujours ma fille, pensais-je lorsqu'elle me parlait d'avenir. Avec Alice nous nous foutions tous deux d'elle sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne serait jamais Madame Cullen, si tenté qu'il y en est une pour moi. Tanya me harcelait pour rencontrer ma famille, mais ne lâchait rien. Elle avait déjà rencontré ma sœur et cela était bien assez à mon goût.

Alice et Jasper étaient un peu distants l'un de l'autre, mais je ne fis rien remarquer, des fois ils avaient leurs moments comme j'avais les miens avec lui. En milieu d'année, ma mère m'apprit une nouvelle qui me ravagea une fois de plus mon cœur déjà bien mal. Mon oncle Jerry et ma tante étaient morts dans un tragique accident de voiture. Nous étions meurtris de douleur, mais ceux qui furent les plus touchés ont été mon père et moi. J'avais vraiment nourri une relation particulière avec eux. Je les appelais parfois même plus que mes propres parents. Nous avions donc tous été à Chicago où j'avais bien eu du mal à me débarrasser de Tanya.

.

_**Flashback.**_

_Nous étions chez elle, car elle ne venait pas chez moi. Cela faisait bien trois jours que je ne l'avais pas contacté et elle me tirait la tronche de six pieds de long. Je n'en avais carrément rien à foutre, mais je devais lui dire que je partais deux semaines à Chicago pour l'enterrement et régler leurs dernières affaires._

_**Tanya : **__Tu me trompes, c'est ça, hein ? Me dit-elle furieuse en se levant d'un bond._

_Bon OK, je ne l'avais pas joué fin, j'étais rentré sans un bonjour, m'étais assis sans piper mot et l'ignorait totalement._

_**Moi :**__ Arrête de raconter des conneries grosses comme toi stp. Dis-je avec autant de rage._

_**Tanya :**__ Tu me trouves grosse ? Couina-t-elle._

_**Moi :**__ Rahhh, mais putain ! Tu le fais exprès ma parole. C'est une putain d'expression Tanya. Décidément, elle était encore plus conne que je le croyais._

_**Tanya **__: Bah alors Eddy, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Roucoula-t-elle._

_C'était dingue la façon qu'elle avait de changer d'humeur. Un moment, c'était une lionne, l'autre une pétasse._

_**Moi :**__ Je pars, voilà ce qu'il y a, lâchais-je sans plus de préambule._

_**Tanya :**__ Quoi, mais, pourquoi ? Tu me quittes ? Tu pars où ? Et tu pars quand, combien de temps ?_

_**Moi :**__ 1) Je ne peux pas te quitter, car nous n'avons jamais été ensemble. 2) Je pars dans une heure environ et je dois revenir dans environ 15 jours._

_**Tanya :**__ Je viens avec toi. Dit-elle fermement._

_**Moi :**__ Il en est hors de question, c'est une histoire de famille. Tu n'as rien à faire là-bas._

_**Tanya :**__ Quoi ? Comment ça, je n'ai rien à faire avec ta famille ? Et si tu crois que tu vas aller là-bas pour baiser d'autre que moi, tu te trompes royalement._

_Je me levais, le visage rouge de colère. Je n'avais jamais porté la main sur une femme, mais si elle continuait ainsi cela allait finir par arriver._

_**Moi :**__ Déjà, je t'ai dit et répété, que tu ne verras jamais ma famille et de deux figures toi que je ne vais pas m'éclater, mais je vais à un enterrement espèce de gourde. _

_Je tournais les talons et parti en claquant la porte. Elle me foutait mortellement en boule et si je restais une minute de plus avec elle, pour sûr elle finirait à l'hôpital._

_**Fin du flashback.**_

_**.**_

Elle m'avait harcelée pendant ces quinze jours, si bien que ce fut Alice qui lui dit de me foutre la paix. Nous étions arrivés à Chicago et l'enterrement, se fit deux jours plus tard. Jour très sombre. Ensuite, il y avait eu la veillée mortuaire où je restais dans l'ombre ne voulant pas participer aux pleurs. Mon oncle était fier et je me devais pour respecter sa mémoire, être fier pour lui et lui rendre hommage de cette façon. Certaines personnes pourraient me juger d'être sans cœur, mais au fond de moi je savais que c'est ce qu'il voulait. Vint ensuite le moment, où le notaire dévoila le testament. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'y étais convié n'étant que leurs neveux, même si pour moi ils étaient comme mes seconds parents. Arrivé à son cabinet, il nous fit patienter bien une demi-heure et nous fit enfin entrer dans son bureau.

Il nous sortit son blabla habituel et nous expliqua que cela était les dernières volontés de Mr et Mme Cullen Jerry. En entendant, Monsieur et Madame Cullen, mon frère et ma sœur, tressaillir autant que moi, s'imaginant certainement que cela pourrait être nos parents. Ensuite, il décacheta le testament et le lut. L'argent était divisé en grande partie entre Alice, Victoria, Emmett et pour des orphelinats. À ma plus grande surprise, mais pas à celle de mon père, ce que je vis. Je reçus plus d'argent que les autres et ils me léguèrent leurs maison de Chicago ainsi qu'un domaine qu'ils avaient acquis en Irlande. J'étais sur le cul, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Et seulement à ce moment-là, mes larmes débordèrent de mes yeux. Mon père me prit dans ses bras et me berça doucement, comprenant juste ne disant aucun mot. Logiquement, c'était ma mère qui faisait cela et non mon père, mais là, juste là, je me laissais aller dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort que possible.

Je ne pris conscience vraiment des choses que lorsque nous étions rentrés chez nous. Ils m'avaient laissé une lettre m'expliquant leurs choix. À Chicago, je n'arrivais pas à l'ouvrir. Arrivée à la maison, Alice me la tendit et me dit qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur moment. Je lui demandais silencieusement de rester à mes côtés de par mes yeux, elle acquiesça et s'installa simplement auprès de moi. J'ouvris l'enveloppe et lut cette lettre. Elle était écrite de la main de Maria.

_« Mon tendre neveu,_

_Ces quelques mots pour te dire le pourquoi de notre choix. Lors de ta venue chez nous, tu nous as apporté tout ce qu'il nous avait manqué pendant tout ce temps. La présence d'un fils. Jerry ne le dira jamais, mais tu lui as permis de réaliser son rêve, faire des activités avec son garçon. Même si tes parents sont encore en vie, pendant un an tu as été le nôtre, pour cela jamais nous ne te remercierons assez. Depuis ce moment-là, tu ne nous as jamais oubliés et tu as toujours voulu prendre soin de nous-mêmes à distance. Ce que nous te léguons n'est rien par rapport à ce que tu nous as offert dans la vie, mais nous espérons que cela t'aidera un peu dans ta vie future. Je te laisse un secret que je n'ai jamais dévoilé à personne : si j'avais pu avoir des enfants, je l'ai aurais nommé Jessica et/ou Bilitis. Si cela avait été un garçon, je l'aurais appelé par ton deuxième prénom, Anthony. Je serai, non, nous serons à jamais fiers de toi. Je sais que toi et ton frère ainsi que ta sœur vous ferrez de grandes choses. Ne doute que peu de toi, mon garçon, et quand tu trouveras la femme de ta vie, tu la trouveras, ne lèvent pas les yeux au ciel, chérie là comme ton oncle le fait avec moi et comme ton père le fait avec Esmée. Voilà nos raisons, mon garçon, car, oui, même si je ne t'ai pas mise au monde dans notre cœur à tous les deux tu es aussi notre garçon. Nous vous aimons tous. Toi, encore plus, Edward._

_À jamais, dans ton cœur Jerry et Maria Massen Cullen. »_

À la fin de cette lettre, ma sœur et moi étions en larme. Moi aussi je les avais considérés comme mes deux parents et malheureusement je n'avais pu leur dire. Mais Maria avait raison, ils seront à jamais présents dans nos cœurs.

Un mois était passé depuis cette catastrophe et seuls Jasper et ma famille étaient au courant pour la légation. Tanya était revenue à la charge plus vite qu'un taureau et m'avait posé beaucoup de questions sur le fait de savoir si j'avais eu un héritage. Jasper et ma sœur trouvant ça louche, je lui répondis que non, sous leurs bons conseils. Mon cycle scolaire se terminait enfin et mes examens étaient bouclés.

Jasper avait eu son examen final et nous, nous avions réussi nos examens de passage pour notre quatrième année. Emmett aussi et a bien des surprises était l'un des premiers. Nous avions fait trois fêtes. La première entre Jasper, Alice et moi. Il avait trouvé une place d'avocat dans un cabinet, grâce à ses stages. Ensuite, nous avions fêté ça entre frères et sœur. Et finalement avec nos parents. Emmett lui avait trouvé une place pour la rentrée en tant que professeur de sport dans une école primaire à New York et resterait avec nous à l'appartement.

Les deux dernières années se passèrent ainsi entre cours, examens, ma sœur, mon frère, Jasper quand il le pouvait et enfin Tanya.

Ma dernière heure de cours. Enfin, mon dernier examen pour avoir ma maitrise de commerce. Ma dernière bouffée d'oxygène dans cet établissement. Enfin, je pourrais réaliser notre rêve. Enfin l'un de nos rêves.

Il y avait, à peu près un an de cela, nous étions partis au restaurant tous les trois et nous parlions de l'avenir.

.

_**Flashback.**_

_Nous étions au restaurant le « Per Se » et nous mangions tranquillement en train de parler de notre avenir en sortant de l'université._

_**Alice :**__ Moi je sais ce que je vais faire en sortant et en ayant eu mon diplôme._

_**Jasper :**__ Et que vas-tu faire ?_

_**Alice :**__ Je vais monter ma boite, je vais créer ma ligne de vêtements tout simplement. Avec l'argent que m'ont laissé Jerry et Maria, je vais faire ça._

_**Moi :**__ Alors, je serais ton partenaire. Dis-je avec assurance._

_Elle regardait avec de grands yeux._

_**Alice :**__ T'es sérieux ? Je veux dire, tu ne me prends pas pour une folle ou autre ?_

_**Moi :**__ Déjà, je ne te prends pas pour une folle, loin de là et en plus oui, je suis sérieux. Je veux être associé à toi et te soutenir comme tu l'as toujours fait avec moi._

_**Jasper :**__ Moi aussi je veux en être. À la mort de ma mère, ma sœur et moi avons reçu une belle somme d'argent alors je te suis et te fais confiance. Je pourrais même représenter ta boite si tu veux._

_Elle nous sauta au cou en criant de grands oui et pleurant en même temps._

_Elle se ressaisit et retourna à sa place. Elle se tourna vers moi et je connaissais déjà sa question._

_**Alice :**__ Et toi Edward tu vas faire quoi ?_

_**Moi :**__ Eh bien ! Moi je voudrais ouvrir ma boite aussi. Dis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux signe de nervosité chez moi._

_**Alice :**__ Mais c'est génial ça ! Dit-elle en frappant dans ses mains. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et me regarda fixement ensuite Jasper. Les gars j'ai une super idée ! Oh oui trop génial._

_Elle me faisait vraiment peur par moment._

_**Jasper :**__ Quelle est ton illumination très chère ?_

_**Alice :**__ Lui tirant la langue. Toi, Edward, tu pourrais gérer tout ce qui est logistique. Moi, la création et toi, Jasper, tout ce qui est juridique. À côté Edward, tu ouvres ta boite, qui sera quoi d'ailleurs ?_

_**Moi :**__ Heu… une boite de multimédias et de pub. Ne voyant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir. _

_**Alice :**__ Alors, je propose de nous associer tous les trois pour les deux boites et bien sûr nous travaillerons tous ensemble dans les mêmes locaux. On peut louer deux étages dans un immeuble et faire un étage regroupant nos bureaux ainsi que ta boite et un étage d'atelier seulement ?_

_L'idée germa dans ma tête faisant son petit bonhomme de chemin. À bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas si con que ça._

_**Moi :**__ C'est OK. Associés ? Elle acquiesça et nous regardions Jasper._

_Jasper : Soyons fous associés. Nous rigolions tous les trois comme des grands nigauds. Mais vous avez pensé à un nom pour vos sociétés ?_

_**Moi :**__ Oui et Alice en fait je voudrais savoir si tu voulais prendre le mien qui ira plus à ta boite et moi je prendrais Cullen Corp. Elle m'encouragea à continuer. Je voulais lui donner le nom de Jelliss._

_**Alice et Jasper**__ : Pourquoi Jelliss ?_

_**Moi :**__ Pour tata Maria, cela serait aussi bien son bébé que le nôtre. Le nom en fait c'est un composant de Jessica, de Bilitis et de Lili pour toi, Alice. Tu te souviens des noms qu'elles voulaient pour ses filles. Elle fit oui de la tête. Et bien comme elle nous avait légué cet argent je voulais lui rendre, leur rendre hommage comme ça._

_Je la voyais les larmes aux yeux._

_**Moi :**__ Lili, pleure pas s.t.p. je n'ai pas dit ça pour te faire pleurer._

_**Alice :**__ Non, je suis désolée. Mais là quand tu parles comme cela je reconnais mon frère, le vrai Edward et j'aime te voir comme cela. Ce n'est rien juste l'émotion. Elle s'essuya les yeux et me regarda pleine de tendresse. Moi je suis pour à cent pour cent et toi Jasper._

_**Jasper :**__ Pour moi, c'est pareil et c'est très honorable de votre part._

_**Fin du Flashback.**_

_**.**_

Voilà comment aujourd'hui le 3 juillet 2005, nous allions Alice, Jasper, et moi allions signer pour le nom de nos boites La Cullen-Masen Corp. Et pour Jelliss. Nous étions tous les trois associés pour ces sociétés.

Ensuite, nous allions devant le notaire pour nos parts d'action. J'étais actionnaire majoritaire de la Cullen-Masen Corp. à 49 %, Alice détenait 25 %, Jasper 25 % aussi et Tanya 1 %, parce qu'elle m'avait chié mortellement pour cela sinon je n'aurais jamais accepté. Mais Jasper me disait que cela ne valait pas vraiment grand-chose. Alice était, elle actionnaire majoritaire de Jelliss à 50 %, Jasper avait 25 % et moi aussi.

Alice avait trouvé l'endroit parfait où nous pourrions ouvrir nos sociétés. Ils étaient sur la 5e avenue à Manhattan en face de Central Park. Mon bureau donnait sur le parc même et lorsque j'avais vu la vue que j'avais cela me rappela tout de suite Forks.

Nous avions signé et fêté cela entre nous, ensuite avec notre famille respective.

~*~

Deux ans plus tard, deux ans que nos sociétés marchaient du tonnerre. Deux ans que je ne faisais que travailler. Deux ans que nous formions une équipe qui marchait sans discorde.

Alice créait toujours autant et elle commençait à se faire un vrai nom. Tanya était une charger commerciale avec Angela Weber. Elles s'occupaient du personnel aussi quand moi-même ou Jasper ne pouvions le faire. J'avais aussi retrouvé Jessica Stanley. Elle avait pour poste, secrétaire. Elle était ma secrétaire. Elle faisait un boulot remarquable. À part quelques chicanes avec Tanya, les boites tournaient à plein régime.

Un soir Jasper entra dans mon bureau. Depuis peu, nous recherchions un ou une chef de projet qui dirigerait essentiellement les employés multimédias. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas le temps de décortiquer les CV et là-dessus je ne faisais pas confiance à Tanya donc j'avais demandé à Jasper de s'en charger.

_**Moi :**_ Que t'arrive-t-il Jasper ? On croirait que tu as croisé un fantôme. Dis-je rigolant.

_**Jasper :**_ Heu, bah ! Presque en fait. Me dit-il dans un souffle.

_**Moi :**_ Développe ?

_**Jasper :**_ Ma demi-sœur, Isabella Swan, a postulé pour le poste de chargé de projet. Elle est foutrement qualifiée, mec.

Oh ! Merde…

* * *

**_Maintenant que vous avez vu, la vie universitaire d'Edward, comment voyez-vous celle de Bella ?_**

**_La réponse venant de notre part à ce sujet... mercredi prochain !_**


	5. Note d'informationteaser

_**Voilà en exclu un teaser sur le chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture à toutes on se retrouve en bas.**_

_**~*~**_

**Rose :** T'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il va te servir, un de ces quatre.

Si j'avais pu, je serais rentrée sous les lattes de bois qui recouvrait le sol de ma chambre. Elle avait le don de me faire honte parfois. Malgré moi un sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres. Je voulais une nouvelle vie, pourquoi pas ? Malheureusement pour ma santé mentale, c'est au même moment que James débarqua dans l'encadrement de ma chambre pas l'air content du tout.

**James :** Non mais t'es pas cinglée de mettre des idées pareil dans le crâne de ma frangine toi?

**Rose :** Rohh arrête de jouer t'es prude toi aussi. Ta fait bien pire dois-je te rappelé? Dit-elle mesquine.

**James :** Humrf…Non mais arrête de mettre des choses pareilles dans la tête de ma petite sœur stp!

**Moi :** La petite sœur est encore la et entends parfaitement je vous signale.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi!

**James :** Ouais désolé bon j'y vais et pas de bêtises hein?

J'hochais simplement la tête, s'il s'avait le pauvre…

**~*~**

_**Voilà pour ce teaser. Avec ma collège d'écrire nous avons pris une décision. Histoire de vous motivée un peu plus dans vos commentaires, ce qui nous nous permet de savoir ce que vous en penser, nous avons pensé qu'un teaser par reviews vous plairais. Donc à partir de maintenant dès lors que nous aurons un commentaire vous aurez dans votre boite d'email un teaser du prochain chapitre. Alors n'hésitez plus à nous donner votre avis, nous ça nous motive et vous en êtes récompenser **____** on se retrouve mercredi ! Bise Jess et Lili**_


	6. Chapitre 4

**_Nous voudrions vous remerciez, c'est vraiment génial de voir qu'autant de personnes viennent voir et lire notre fiction. _**

**_ Merci à chacune d'entre vous, pour les reviews que vous laissés. Cela nous fait chaud au coeur, et tellement plaisir de les lire._**

_**On se retrouve en bas...**_

**_.  
_**

_**Cullen aime Swan toute une histoire**_

._  
_

**~* Chapitre quatre *~**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

Je sortis du métro tant bien que mal, du haut de mes 10 cm de talon. Y'avait foule dans les wagons ainsi qu'à l'extérieur. Je n'en revenais pas de voir autant de gens. Moi qui détestait prendre le métro, mais je n'avais pas eu le choix, mon vieux tacot rouge avait rendu l'âme hier soir, dans le stationnement de mon immeuble. J'avais dû appeler Paul et James pour venir m'aider. Côté mécanique, la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance, c'était Seth. Justement la semaine prochaine, il avait affaire ici, il m'avait promis de passé pour la réparer, mais en attendant je me retrouvais tout de même à pied pour un peu plus d'une semaine. En attendant, je mis le pied sur le quai de débarquement et avec ma maladresse qui ne me lâchait jamais, je me retrouvai avec un talon pris dans le grillage de la bouche d'aération qui se trouvait juste sous mes pieds. Pourquoi est-ce que cela devait m'arriver là ? Faites que le talon ne s'arrache pas en l'enlevant comme cette dame il y a un peu plus de 5 ans.

.

**Flashback**

_Enfin arrivée! New York me voila ! Cela faisait 2 semaines que j'étais arrivée, Rose désirait me faire visiter la ville en métro et me faire connaitre la vie trépidante de cette ville grandiose. En sortant du métro, une dame d'environ quarante ans s'arrêta devant moi et je ne l'ai jamais vu, parlant avec Rose du nouveau sac à main que je venais de m'acheter. Wow ! Pour une fois que je m'achetais du Gucci. Il était superbe. N'ayant pas vu la femme en avant de moi, je lui rentrai dedans, m'excusa rapidement et lorsque je vis pourquoi elle était là, je fus confuse. Son talon était pris dans la grille d'aération et en la poussant son talon avait cassé. Rose partie à rire, je la regardai et son rire était si communicatif que je partis moi aussi à rire au nez de cette pauvre femme. Nous la quittâmes pliés en deux, entendant ses mauvaises paroles à notre propos._

_Arriver à la maison nous en rions encore. J'avais mal aux côtes à force de rire. Je partis à la cuisine me prendre une bouteille d'eau au frigo. J'étais encore ébahie en y rentrant. Elle était de type américain, ouverte sur le salon. Les couleurs étaient rouges et noir. Au début, j'eus du mal à m'y faire, mais après tout nous étions à New York! Le bar était rouge, le frigo noir en haut et rouge en bas, c'était la première fois que je voyais cela. Le sol était couvert de carrelage noir. Le grille-pain posé sur le bar ainsi que la cafetière étaient noir. Le mixeur, le gaufrier même les plaques de cuisson étaient rouges. Ensuite, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour aller y déposer mes paquets. Ma chambre était bien décorée, je reconnaissais les goûts et talents de ma demi-sœur en art. Les murs étaient peints de deux verts différents, ainsi que des branches de vigne avaient été dessinées sur le mur au-dessus de mon lit. Un lit, mais quel lit ?! Un lit king prenait place au milieu de la pièce, Rose me dit que c'était un cadeau de sa part pour ma venue à l'université et m'avait fait un clin d'œil. J'avais senti le rouge me monter aux joues lorsqu'elle m'avait dit cela._

_**Rose :**__ T'en fais pas, je suis sûre qu'il va te servir, un de ces quatre._

_Si j'avais pu, je serais rentrée sous les lattes de bois qui recouvraient le sol de ma chambre. Elle avait le don de me faire honte parfois. Malgré moi un sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres. Je voulais une nouvelle vie, pourquoi pas ? Malheureusement pour ma santé mentale ce fut au même moment que James débarqua dans l'encadrement de ma chambre n'ayant pas l'air content du tout._

_**James :**__ Non, mais, t'es pas cinglée de mettre des idées pareilles dans le crâne de ma frangine toi?_

_**Rose :**__ Rohh arrête de jouer un être chaste, toi aussi. T'as fait bien pire, dois-je te le rappeler? Dit-elle mesquine._

_**James :**__ Humrf… Non, mais, arrête de mettre des choses pareilles dans la tête de ma petite sœur stp!_

_**Moi :**__ La petite sœur est encore là et entend parfaitement, je vous signale. _

_Non, mais c'était vrai quoi! _

_**James :**__ Ouais, désolé, bon, j'y vais et pas de bêtises hein?_

_J'hochais simplement la tête, s'il savait le pauvre…_

_La fin de journée, nous l'avions passé à rester à la maison allant au salon et quel salon! Il était tout de blanc et noir. Il était assez grand donnant sur une énorme baie vitrée où nous avions vue sur la ville. Au milieu trônait un grand canapé en cuir, il avait la forme d'un « U » et était de couleur noir. _

_Apparemment, c'était un vieux meuble trouvé aux ordures que Rosalie avait retapé. La bibliothèque était du côté des escaliers, de couleur noir aussi et en face de celle-ci y était déposé deux fauteuils en cuir blanc. La télé était posée devant le canapé, qui soit dit en passant était des plus confortable. Ensuite, Rose partit à la salle de bain qui elle, était d'une couleur bleu océan, carrelé de partout. Rosalie avait mis des tapis d'un bleu foncé au sol, pour sortir de la douche. _

_Moi, pour ma part, je fis le repas pour tout le monde, même si je ne savais pas si Jasper mangerait avec nous puisqu'il n'était que très peu souvent avec nous. Je préparai des émincés de poulets au citron et à l'ail avec du riz qui reviendrait au four avec des oignons et à la fin de cuisson je rajouterais le jus du poulet._

_Pendant que cela cuisait, je montai à la chambre de Jasper. Je toquai, mais personne ne répondit, sachant que parfois il travaillait fort avec son iPod sur les oreilles, j'entrai. Sa chambre était de couleur beige en haut et chocolat en bas, sur les murs. Elle était aussi grande que la mienne et Rose avait là aussi dessiné en chocolat sur le beige et en beige sur le chocolat plusieurs arabesques. Le tout donnait une vie, une histoire à cette pièce. Elle était une artiste redoutable et très douée. Son lit était placé en milieu de pièce sa bibliothèque personnelle à la gauche du lit. Un bureau de travail était disposé non loin de la porte. Ne le voyant pas dans la pièce, je l'appelai._

_**Moi :**__ Jasper?_

_Aucune réponse, bon bien, il n'était pas là, surement encore avec ses amis. _

_Je sortis de la pièce et me dirigea vers la chambre de James. Lorsque je l'avais vue la première fois, j'étais tombée sous le charme immédiatement, elle représentait tellement sa personnalité. Ses couleurs étaient jaune pastel et grise. Autant il pouvait être morose autant il pouvait être une vraie bouffée d'air comme le printemps. Rose lui avait dessiné des roses cerclés de serpent ce qui donnait un côté dangereux, mais passionné, c'était tout James. Son lit à lui était tout comme celui de Jasper et le mien, mais lui était accoté au mur. Il n'avait pas de bureau, mais un plan de travail pour ses planches photo. Simple, sans froufrou et masculine. Mais pas comme on pourrait croire, il n'y avait pas de désordre bien au contraire, James avait toujours été très maniaque, mais la pièce dégageait l'homme rien qu'en y rentrant. _

_Je frappai à sa porte et il me dit d'entrer._

_**Moi :**__ James on va bientôt se mettre à table tu descendras dans une vingtaine de minutes._

_**James :**__ OK, petite sœur, merci. Il me fit un baiser sur la joue et se retourna à son travail._

_Comprenant qu'il était occupé je le laissais à ses plaquettes photo._

_Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la chambre de Rosalie. Je croyais que c'était la plus belle. Elle était de blanc et rouge. Passionnée, ravageant, mais douce. Son lit était aussi au milieu de la pièce, mais j'étais sûre que le sien avait déjà servi, pas qu'elle couchait à droite à gauche, mais elle vivait. Sur ses murs elle avait peint un cœur au milieu du mur qui était cerclé d'arabesque. Elle avait aussi écrit « vie » en plusieurs langues qui étaient un peu partout. Un chevalet et un amoncèlement de tubes de peinture étaient disposés près du pupitre. J'entrai, car elle m'avait déjà dit de ne pas frapper pour rentrer._

_**Moi :**__ Rose si tu as bientôt fini on passera à table dans peu de temps. Dis-je doucement._

_**Rose :**__ OK, la puce, j'arrive dans deux minutes. Me dit-elle avec le sourire._

_**Moi :**__ OK, à tout de suite. Je tournai les talons et reparties à la cuisine._

_La journée se finit ainsi et toujours en rigolant. Jasper ne rentra pas ce soir-là !_

_**Fin du flashback.**_

_**.**_

J'arrivai tant bien que mal à retirer mon talon de la grille sans le casser, je poussai un soupir de soulagement. J'avançais enfin vers la sortie. Deux jeunes d'environ 18 ans me bousculèrent criant l'un sur l'autre qu'ils arriveront en retard à la faculté. Cela me rappela mon premier jour.

.

_**Flashback.**_

_Jasper et James avaient insisté pour me déposer aux portes de l'université, mais bien sûr Rosalie tenait à venir aussi. Ce qui fait que nous l'attendions tous les trois comme des cons devant la porte du loft._

_**Jasper :**__ Rose je te préviens que si tu n'es pas devant moi dans 10 secondes, je m'en vais sans toi, contente ou pas. Dit-il en criant._

_**Rose :**__ Ouais, c'est bon, j'arrive! Cria-t-elle en retour._

_**Jasper :**__ 10…_

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

_4_

_**Rose :**__ C'est bon, je suis là! Dit-elle à bout de souffle. Ça, tu vas me le payer Jasper, je te le promets._

_Pour toute réponse, il lui fit un doigt d'honneur accompagné d'un grand sourire et enfin nous pûmes partir._

_Au bout de 20 minutes de trajet, nous arrivions à mon université et chacun y allait de sa recommandation._

_**James :**__ Si jamais il y en a un qui t'approche de trop près, tu lui fais la prise que l'on t'a apprise, avec papa, compris ?_

_Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais acquiesçât quand même à la vue de son regard noir. _

_**Jasper :**__ Au moindre problème, tu nous appelles, on viendra te chercher immédiatement._

_**Moi :**__ Oui, papa._

_Il me fit une grimace et se renfrogna._

_**Rose :**__ N'écoute surtout pas ces vieux croutons et surtout tu passes une belle journée, ma chérie._

_**Moi lui chuchotant à l'oreille :**__ Merci Rose. Je lui fis un gros bisou et lui sourit de toutes mes dents._

_Je leurs fis une bise à chacun — on aurait pu jurer un enfant qui venait se faire reconduire par ses parents — et sorti de la voiture direction : la salle de rassemblement pour récupérer la paperasse et nos emplois du temps._

_Après une heure d'attente à faire la queue, j'avais enfin tout ce qu'il me fallait et mon premier cours d'informatique commençait dans une demi-heure._

_Je me dépêchais à trouver ma salle, mais dans un couloir, je me pris les pieds dans je ne sais quoi d'ailleurs, qui trainait par terre et m'étala de tout mon long. J'avais chaud, je devais être rouge de honte, là, ma tête face au sol. Lorsque je relevai lentement mon visage, dans mon champ de vision apparut une main salvatrice. Je la pris et regarda son propriétaire. C'était un jeune homme qui arborait un sourire malicieux. Il avait un regard perçant, mais gentil de couleur bleu. _Un beau visage ovale encadré de cheveux blonds courts, coiffés de gel. _Assez grand enfin plus grand que moi, il devait faire dans les 1 mètre 70._

_**Moi chuchotant :**__ Merci, heu…_

_**Lui :**__ Démétri, mais de rien. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins?_

_**Moi :**__ Non, non, merci. _

_**Démétri :**__ Et toi, tu es?_

_**Moi :**__ Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella!_

_**Démétri :**__ Enchanté Bella._

_**Moi :**__ Moi de même. Lui dis-je en souriant._

_Et ce fut avec ma maladresse légendaire que je rencontrai Démétri Volturi. Qui avec le temps, deviendra mon meilleur ami. Ce jour-là, il m'accompagna à ma salle, nous avions mangé ensemble au restaurant de l'université et j'appris bien vite qu'il était gay. Et ce fut ce point, je crois, qui nous avait soudé. Eh oui ! Nous pouvions critiquer ou reluquer les hommes ensemble, chacun donnant son avis._

_**~*~**_

_Cette même première année, j'eus droit à ma première soulerie. Les circonstances me font encore m'enfouir au fond de mon lit. _

_J'étais dans la chambre d'étudiant de Démétri et nous nous emmerdions royalement. Il décida de bouger et de lancer un stupide pari que bien sûr je relevais, idiote comme j'étais et que je suis encore._

_**Démétri :**__ Je te parie que tu es incapable de tenir aussi bien que moi l'alcool! Dit-il fièrement._

_**Moi :**__ Bien sûr que je le tiens aussi bien que toi! Dis-je revêche._

_**Démétri :**__ Tu paris? Me défit-il._

_**Moi :**__ Je parie, lui dis-je en serrant sa main tendue._

_Voilà comment cet idiot était parti en courant, acheté du whisky, de la téquila, du rhum et de la bière._

_Il m'en avait servi un de chaque et je le suivais, mais au bout de 10 verres de suites, je m'étais sentie mal, un haut-le-cœur m'avais prise, arrêtant là mon débit de boisson. Je le laissai gagner son foutu pari et courrai à la toilette. Le pire, je crois, cela avait été au matin, lorsque mon idiot de frère tapait sur des casseroles pour me réveiller et du même coup accentua mon mal de crâne. Je peux dire qu'après cette nuit-là, je ne buvais qu'un verre à l'occasion._

_**~*~**_

_Cette première année passa rapidement sans autre anicroche. Ma sœur et mes frères finissaient leurs dernières années d'université et moi je finissais ma première. Rosalie me surprit plus d'une fois en parlant d'un certain Emmett, mais n'admettait rien. J'avais d'ailleurs eu une conversation assez houleuse à ce sujet avec elle._

_**Moi :**__ Rose, vas-tu me dire à la fin, ce que représente cet Emmett pour toi?_

_Rosalie me regarda avec de grands yeux et rougit. Rosalie Hale rougir, en voilà une première._

_**Rose :**__ C'est juste un très bon ami, que je connais depuis ma première année._

_**Moi :**__ Mais bien sûr, c'est pour cela que pour l'année prochaine, vous avez postulé tous les deux dans le même établissement pour enseigner?_

_Non, mais c'est quoi, elle me prenait légèrement pour une conne._

_**Rose :**__ Arrête de raconter des conneries OK? Et toi avec Démétri, on pourrait se poser des questions aussi!_

_**Moi :**__ C'est pas la même chose, Dem' est gai. Il n'y a aucune ambiguïté entre nous!_

_**Rose :**__ Bah nous non plus, merde lâche moi avec ça Bell'._

_Sur ce, elle m'avait claquée la porte au nez. Je ne savais ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour lui, mais j'étais sûre d'une chose, il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux._

_Puis mes examens de fin d'année arrivèrent et je les avais réussis avec des notes correctes pour passer à ma deuxième année._

_**~*~**_

_J'étais partie en vacance à Forks cette année-là. J'avais revu mon père, Sue, Leah et Seth. Même, Jacob était passé. Ce que je n'avais pas comprit à ce moment-là, ce fut que c'était Leah qu'il était venu voir._

_**Jacob :**__ Bella?!_

_**Moi :**__ Bah oui, je suis encore chez moi. Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici?_

_**Jacob :**__ Heu… rien de particulier en fait. Pendant que tu es là, je voulais m'excuser auprès de toi et te dire que je me soigne aussi._

_**Moi :**__ Je suis heureuse pour toi, mais cela ne changera rien Jake, je t'en veux toujours autant et je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais te le pardonner._

_**Jacob :**__ Je comprends oui et j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras. En fait, Leah est là ? Je voudrais lui parler._

_**Moi :**__ Bien sûr. LEAH ! JACOB EST A LA PORTE POUR TOI. Elle devrait arriver, je te laisse._

_J'avais passé mon été presque en entier avec Seth, nous avions beaucoup parlé, moi lui racontant ma vie à New York, lui la sienne à Forks où apparemment son cœur était retenu par une certaine Évangeline, mais il ne me la présenta pas cette année-là, pensant que c'était trop tôt. Ce fut lui aussi qui me raccompagna à l'aéroport avec mon père. Il me prit à part avant que je n'embarque._

_**Seth :**__ Écoute, ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de te le dire, mais je préfère que tu le saches, les nouvelles vont vite comme on dit. Me dit-il nerveusement._

_**Moi :**__ Vas-y, je t'écoute. Qu'y a-t-il Seth?_

_**Seth :**__ Bah ! Voilà en fait, Leah et Jacob sont ensemble depuis environ 2 mois et elle n'a pas osé te le dire._

_**Moi :**__ QUOI?! Dis-je interdite._

_**Seth :**__ J'ai vu ce qu'il t'a fait Bell', mais je te jure qu'il a changé et il se soigne. Attention ! Je ne passe pas sur ce qu'il t'a fait, ainsi que le mal que tu as ressenti. D'ailleurs, je le surveille de près et l'ai prévenu, mais c'est le choix de Leah, je ne peux pas aller à son encontre, tu comprends ?_

_**Moi :**__ Oui, mais, je ne lui pardonne pas pour autant, je verrai pour Leah, mais ne te promet rien._

_**Seth :**__ Merci grande sœur. Souffla-t-il._

_**Moi émue**__ : De rien petit frère et Leah est ma sœur quoiqu'elle fasse, oublie pas._

_Ce fut comme cela que je rejoignis New York, les larmes aux yeux._

_**~*~**_

_Je n'avais pas parlé à Leah pendant au moins deux mois, mais avait abandonné l'idée de lui faire la tête, à quoi bon, après tout? Je ne la vois déjà pas beaucoup et si Jacob a changé, tant mieux pour elle, si elle était heureuse, c'était le principal non? Je ne pardonnerais jamais vraiment à Jacob, mais Leah resterait toujours ma sœur de cœur tout comme Rose._

_Ma deuxième année allait débuter, Rosalie avait été prise à l'école primaire de New York, comme elle le voulait. James, lui, avait été pris pour un journal de mode en tant que photographe et Jasper avait été engagé dans un cabinet d'avocat. Il travaillait tous et moi je voulais aussi aider aux factures, il me fallait donc un travail._

_Démétri m'aida dans mes recherches. Le premier travail que je trouvai avait été serveuse dans un bar d'étudiant, mais n'étais resté qu'une quinzaine de jours. D'après le patron, j'étais vraiment trop maladroite et franchement j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Plusieurs verres et bouteilles avaient fini en éclats sur le sol de cet établissement. Le deuxième fut femme d'entretien, en gros, je ramassais la merde des plus grands actionnaires de New York, dans leurs bureaux. Au vu du nombre d'heures que j'effectuais, j'étais très mal payée d'après Rosalie. Elle finit par me trouver mon dernier travail, bibliothécaire à son école. Elle connaissait le directeur et il l'aimait, bien, comme il cherchait quelqu'un, elle me proposa. Malgré le nombre d'années travaillé là-bas, je n'avais jamais rencontré ce fameux Emmett. C'était vrai que mes horaires ne me laissaient pas vraiment le temps de trainer, mais bon._

_Ma deuxième année se passa ainsi, entre mes cours, mon travail, ma famille, Démétri et les sorties. _

_La fin de l'année se profilait et à mes examens cette année-là, j'eus d'excellentes notes._

_**~*~**_

_Ma troisième et quatrième année passèrent rapidement aussi. Je travaillais dur à mes cours, je travaillais toujours au même endroit. Je sortais de temps à autre avec soit Démétri, Rose ou Seth, lors de ces visites, quand il eut 18 ans. Ah oui ! Il s'était associé à Jacob pour ouvrir leur propre garage. Leah était toujours avec lui et toujours heureuse de surcroit. Étant donné que Seth voulait voyager et que Jacob non, lui, préférant rester auprès de Leah, c'était Seth qui voyageait, lorsque cela était essentiel. Au cours de ma quatrième année, Démétri rencontra l'amour de sa vie, Aro DiGrassy, un homme de deux ans son ainé, mais vraiment gentil et généreux. Je l'appréciais beaucoup ce qui ravit Démétri. Aro travaillait en tant qu'attaché de presse pour de grands sportifs._

_Mes examens de fin d'année se passèrent de la même manière et pour chacun je les avais passés haut la main, ce qui rendait fier mon entourage._

_**~*~**_

_Ma cinquième et dernière année chamboula vraiment mon quotidien. En premier lieu, j'appris que Leah attendait une petite fille de Jacob et qu'ils prévoyaient se marier l'année prochaine. Leah accoucha en octobre, le 13 exactement, d'une petite Lulla Black née à 18 h pesant 6,2 lb (2kg800) et mesurant 20,4 po (52 cm). Un beau petit bébé que je n'avais vu qu'en photo pour le moment, car avec ma dernière année j'avais vraiment trop de travail. Je leur promis de venir les voir dès que je le pourrais._

_Puis en février, arriva le mariage de Démétri et Aro. Lorsque Démétri m'annonça qu'Aro l'avait demandé en mariage, j'étais devenue hystérique et je sautais partout comme une sauterelle._

_**Démétri :**__ Chérie, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer! Me dit-il les yeux brillants de joie._

_**Moi :**__ Ah oui ! C'est quoi? Tu as retrouvé ta crème de jour que tu avais posée sur ta commode, mais qui avait disparu comme par enchantement? Dis-je moqueuse._

_**Démétri :**__ Que tu es bête ! Non, c'est mieux encore, quoique j'ai retrouvé ma crème, mais bon, là n'est pas la question._

_Je m'esclaffais, tellement prévisible._

_**Démétri :**__ C'est bon, tu as fini? J'acquiesçai. OK, alors tiens-toi bien ma chérie, JE VAIS ME MARRIER._

_Je restai stoïque quelques secondes et me reprit. Je pris les mains de Démétri, et l'on sautillait partout dans le salon._

_**Moi :**__ Mais c'est merveilleux, félicitations! Je suis super heureuse pour toi._

_**Démétri :**__ Merci chérie. Je suis tellement heureux, tu ne peux même pas savoir. Je voudrais te demander deux services en fait._

_**Moi :**__ Tout ce que tu veux!_

_**Démétri :**__ Je voudrais que tu sois mon témoin et que si ton frère James pourrait nous faire les photos de mariage._

_**Moi :**__ Pour moi, pas de problème, pour James, je lui ferai du chantage, mais même sans cela, je pense qu'il acceptera. Dis-je avec un grand sourire._

_**Démétri :**__ Merci, tu es la meilleure._

_J'avais demandé à James pour les photos et avait accepté sans que j'ais besoin de lui faire de chantage. Nous avions reçu les faire-part de mariage quelques jours plus tard._

.

_** Mr Volturi Démétri et Mr DiGrassy Aro sont honorés de vous convier à leur mariage.**_

_**Il sera célébré le 20 février à la Mairie de Manhattan à 13 h s'en suivra une fête où l'adresse vous sera communiquée à la Mairie.**_

_**Aro et Démétri  
**_

_**.  
**_

_C'est comme cela que le 20 février je m'étais vêtue d'un tailleur rose pâle pour être le témoin de Démétri, mais surtout, lui faire plaisir._

Enfin vint ma rencontre avec mon beau Paul, grand d'environ 1 m 82, des yeux et des cheveux noirs comme les plumes d'un corbeau. Ses yeux étaient si noirs que j'aurais pu m'y perdre, mais pourtant ils y reflétaient son âme. C'est cheveux coupés court était remonté en pique, il disait souvent que cela le rapprochait de ses élèves et à chaque fois, je rigolais à cette remarque douteuse, il ne voulait pas vieillir tout simplement. Même pour le travail il s'habillait décontracter. Avec son torse de rêve, il n'avait pas beaucoup de vêtements qui ne le mettaient pas sexy. Avec son teint mate, il ressemblait beaucoup à Jacob, mais en était très différent aussi. Il n'était pas aussi jaloux, heureusement d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas de raison de l'être...

_Un jour, le 10 mars exactement, il se décida enfin à m'inviter à sortir avec lui. Nous étions au parc en train de déjeuner, comme souvent nous le faisions._

_**Paul :**__ Bella, je voudrais te demander quelque chose!_

_**Moi :**__ Oui, je t'écoute Paul. Dis-je pleine d'espoir._

_**Paul :**__ Voudrais-tu m'accompagner à un diner vendredi soir? Dit-il timidement._

_**Moi :**__ Oui, avec plaisir. Éclatante de joie._

_**Paul :**__ Parfait, je viens te prendre chez toi à 20 h, ça t'ira? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire éblouissant._

_**Moi :**__ Parfait. Lui retournant son sourire._

_C'est avec ce diner que commença mon couple avec Paul. Dans l'univers de Bella Land, tout allait parfaitement bien, dans le meilleur des mondes._

_Les mois défilèrent à une vitesse folle et déjà mes examens finaux pour obtenir mon Master pro, étaient là. J'avais fini et recevraient les résultats quelques jours plus tard. Démétri, Paul et Aro étaient avec moi, ce jour-là._

_**Démétri :**__ Aller ouvre ton enveloppe._

_**Moi :**__ Non, toi, d'abord._

_**Démétri :**__ Non, toi._

_**Moi :**__ Non, toi._

_**Paul et Aro :**__ Stop._

_Nous les regardions choquer, nous les avions totalement oubliés._

_**Paul :**__ Ouvrez-les en même temps à 3._

_Je regardais Dém' il acquiesçât, j'en fis de même._

_**Moi :**__ OK 1…_

_**Démétri **__: 2…_

_**Moi :**__ 3…_

_Et nous décachetions nos enveloppes en même temps. Je regardais en gros était marqué REÇU. Je regardais Démétri qui lui affichait un énorme sourire._

_**En même temps :**__ J'ai réussi._

_Nous nous sautions dans les bras, j'allais enfin pouvoir faire le métier que j'aimais et lui pourrait enfin devenir avocat, comme il l'avait toujours souhaité._

_Le soir même, Paul avait insisté pour que nous fêtions l'obtention de mon Master ensemble, prétextant que je pourrais le fêter avec ma famille et mes amis le lendemain. J'avais accepté en rechignant un peu, mais en fin de compte ne regrettait rien. _

_Paul m'avait invité dans un restaurant chic, ce qui en passant ne me plaisait pas trop, car je n'aimais pas vraiment ce genre d'établissement, où l'on ne mange pas beaucoup pour très cher, mais bon il voulait me faire plaisir. On nous conduisit à une table tranquille. Pendant le repas, Paul sortit une petite boite à bijoux et là, j'ai bien cru que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine._

_**Paul :**__ Je sais que cela ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes ensemble, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi bien avec une personne, alors je voudrais te donner ceci._

_Il me tendit la petite boite._

_**Moi :**__ Je…_

_**Paul :**__ Attend, ouvre avant de dire quoi que ce soit._

_J'ouvris la boite les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Une petite clé était disposée en son milieu. Je le regardai interloquer n'y comprenant plus rien. Lui voyant ma tête se mit à rire doucement._

_**Moi :**__ Qu'est-ce que…_

_**Paul :**__ Attend, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je lui fis oui de la tête. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, surement. Voilà, j'y pense depuis un mois environ, mais je voulais attendre que tu ais obtenue ton diplôme. En fait, je voudrais savoir si cela te plairait que l'on vive ensemble, chez moi ?_

_Je ne réfléchis même pas une minute, me leva et lui sauta au cou._

_**Moi :**__ Oui (baiser) oui (baiser) un grand oui._

_**~*~**_

_Voilà comment un mois plus tard, je m'étais préparée chez nous, Paul m'avait aidée, pour mon entretien à la Cullen-Masen Corp._

_**Fin du flashback.**_

_**.**_

Un homme me bousculant me fit revenir au présent et heureusement, car perdue dans mes pensées je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais arrivée à destination.

Je me présentai à l'accueil.

**Moi :** Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan, j'ai rendez-vous à la Cullen-Masen Corp.

**Dame :** Oui, bien sûr, présentez-vous au 18e étage, prenez l'ascenseur de droite.

**Moi :** Merci beaucoup et bonne journée.

**Dame :** Vous de même mademoiselle et bon courage.

Je la regardais perplexe et lui sourit tout de même. Était-ce si pire que cela ? Je me dirigeais donc vers l'ascenseur de droite et appuya sur le bouton. Il arriva vite et quelques personnes montèrent avec moi. Cet endroit me rappela un certain petit dévergondage de Paul et moi quand j'étais encore à l'université, y repenser fit naitre un petit sourire sur mes lèvres.

.

_**Flashback.**_

_Mon dernier cours de la journée venait enfin de se terminer. Je devais me rendre à la bibliothèque de l'université avant de rentrer à la maison. Plus personne n'était dans les couloirs puisque j'avais été retenue par M. Kingsey. Malheureusement pour moi, j'avais remis mon devoir en retard, et il voulait en savoir les raisons._

_Alors que j'appelais l'ascenseur pour me rendre au rez-de-chaussée, les portes de celui-ci s'ouvrirent, j'étais bien contente de ne pas à avoir attendu longtemps. J'eus une agréable surprise lorsque j'y vis mon amoureux, Paul, qui s'y trouvait, seul. À l'instant où je m'engouffrais dans l'habitacle et que les portes se refermèrent, Paul me plaqua à la paroi et m'embrassa passionnément, il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres, comme pour demander un droit de passage. J'ouvris la bouche et sa langue alla rejoindre la mienne dans une danse sensuelle. Passion et désir pouvaient se lire dans ce baiser ainsi que les gestes qu'ils posaient sur mon corps. Prise dans ce tourbillon de passion, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que mon sac à dos était accoté directement sur le panneau de commande. Paul et moi, l'on s'en rendit compte lorsque l'alarme se déclencha. Je me séparai de mon amoureux légèrement en panique et essaya de trouver le bouton pour repartir le tout et arrêter cette foutue alarme. Rien ! Aucun bouton pour repartir cet engin, mais le bouton STOP était là lui ! Le téléphone d'urgence avait sonné, Paul avait répondu et il m'apprit par la suite qu'ils en avaient pour 1 h 30 avant de pouvoir nous sortir de là, par contre, ils avaient accepté de bien vouloir couper l'alarme._

**Moi :**_ Quoi ?! Mais ils sont malades ! Je dois aller à la bibliothèque et elle ferme dans moins d'une heure._

_Paul s'était approché de moi, voulant me caresser une nouvelle fois. J'étais plutôt froide à cette idée. Il commença par m'embrasser le cou, remonta à mon oreille et me chuchota quelques mots doux. Voyant toujours ma réticence, il en profita pour m'avouer un secret._

_**Paul :**__ Laisse-toi aller Bella, de toute façon on est pris ici longtemps et j'ai toujours voulu le faire dans un endroit pareil. _

_Sa voix était si sensuelle, si chaude. Comment y résister bien longtemps ? Il était la chaleur et la sensualité incarnée. Je me laissai emporter par ses caresses et ses baisers, ce fut ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes nus, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. J'étais plaquée au mur, il me tenait par les fesses alors que moi, j'avais enroulé mes jambes autour de sa taille, si finement, découpée par sa musculature de rêve._

_Pendant que Paul faisait de longs et lents va-et-vient qui me faisaient crier de plus en plus fort, la tension sexuelle elle montait en flèche pour bientôt atteindre son maximum. C'était si bon, le stress de se faire prendre et de faire cela dans un endroit public était si divin. Mes sens étaient tous éveillés et mis en alertes sur l'action qui se passait présentement. Malgré la climatisation, nos corps furent rapidement recouverts de sueur. J'embrassais son cou, sa bouche, lorsque j'en avais l'occasion, car Paul m'embrassait et me torturais amoureusement la poitrine qui sautait devant lui à chacun de ses coups de reins._

_Je sentais que j'allais bientôt basculer dans le pays imaginaire du plaisir. Jamais je n'avais eu de plaisir comme en ce moment. Paul était celui qui me faisait le mieux l'amour depuis que j'avais couché avec Jacob la première fois. Pourtant, il était mon sixième mec, mais seul lui avait su m'apporter à mon paroxysme de cette manière. Je sentis mes parois se contracter sur son pénis, c'était si bon, j'en voyais presque des étoiles, tellement c'était bon et j'étais à bout de souffle._

_**Moi :**__ Ahhh ! Paul… ouiii !_

_Je ne pourrais dire combien de coups de reins plus tard, mais Paul vint en moi. Il était si beau lors de sa jouissance, il rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière, souriait et grimaçait quelque peu en grognant mon nom._

_**Paul haletait fortement :**__ Putain… Bellaaa,… ahhh. _

_Après s'être remis de nos émotions, on se rhabilla et au moment de remettre mes souliers les portes s'ouvrirent. Imaginez ma honte de savoir que tous ces gens… oui, j'ai bien dit tous ces gens, il y avait 2 réparateurs ainsi que 2 de mes professeurs et 4 élèves qui nous regardaient. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, relevai la tête et sortie sans les regarder. Suivi de Paul, qui me tenait la main. Tous nous avaient entendus, selon moi._

_**Fin de flashback.**_

_**.**_

J'arrivai enfin dans l'entreprise. On me demanda d'attendre.

J'étais enfin assise dans la salle d'attente, attendant que Mlle Denali et/ou

M. Masen dédaigne bien venir me ès plus de dix minutes de retard, une femme assez grande et blonde vient à ma rencontre.

**Inconnue :** Bonjour, vous êtes bien, Mlle Swan ?

**Moi :** Oui, c'est bien moi. Fis-je en me levant.

**Inconnue :** Je suis, Mlle Denali, M. Masen nous rejoindra, il a un peu de retard, veuillez me suivre.

Même pas un excusez-moi du retard, ni un s'il vous plait. Hé bien ! Cet entretien promettait…

* * *

_**Voilà la fin du chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. **_

_**Vous voulez un secret, le prochain chapitre sera entièrement consacacré à du lemon mais chut c'est un secret hein? :-) **_

_**Voilà je vous annonce aussi qu'a chaque reviews vous obtiendrez un teaser. **_

_**Bise a toutes et à Samedi Jess et Lili.**_


	7. Bonus Lemon bureau

_Nous voilà samedi et nous vous avions promis un chapitre._

_Au lieu d'un chapitre nous avons fait un bonus qui va vous aider à bien comprendre la chap 5._

_On se retrouve en bas.  
_

* * *

.

_**Cullen aime Swan toute une histoire : Les bonus !**_

._  
_

Bonus Edward/ Tanya lemon bureau.

.

**POV Edward:**

Ce soir-là, j'étais resté tard au bureau, un défilé à prévoir pour Alice. Le dossier était monstre, car ils nous manquaient pas mal de mannequin. Un bref coup fut porté à ma porte. Je me demandais bien qui pourrait être encore au bureau à, je regardais ma montre, à 22 h.

**Moi :** Entrer !

Tanya entra vêtue d'un imper. Surement allait-elle partir et se demandait si j'allais venir avec elle. Malheureusement pour elle j'avais trop de boulot.

**Moi :** Oui Tanya que veux-tu ?

**Tanya :** Je suppose que tu ne rentres pas de suite ?

**Moi:** Vu que je suis encore là, non, donc tu supposes bien.

**Tanya :** Oh ! Quel dommage, moi qui t'avais préparé une surprise !

Là, elle me fit une moue aguichante. Je la regardais perplexe.

**Moi :** Désolé pour toi, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, j'ai le dossier d'Alice à finir et je pense que cela va me prendre une partie de la nuit, réserve ta surprise à un autre soir, ce n'est que partie remise tu le sais ! Lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

**Tanya :** Oh, mais j'ai bien mieux à te proposer.

Elle s'avança, d'une démarche telle, une tigresse vers moi. Elle posa ses lèvres avec forces sur les miennes et glissa à genou. Elle repoussa ma chaise et me caressa le torse, par-dessus ma chemise, du bout des ongles.

**Moi :** Tanya, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour…

Je ne pus finir, car elle avait déjà dézippé ma braguette. Elle passa sa main et commençai à me caresser. Un doux gémissement de plaisir sorti de ma gorge et elle savait qu'elle aurait ce qu'elle attendait de moi.

Elle continua à faire courir ses doigts sur mon torse en descendant pour arriver aux coutures de mon pantalon. Je soulevais les hanches pour l'aider et d'un mouvement rapide, elle retira mon pantalon et mon caleçon, me retrouvant sur le coup nu comme un ver.

Elle fit désormais courir ses doigts sur le long de mon membre tendu de haut en bas, l'empoigna doucement à la base et se mit à me caresser plus fermement tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Avec un sourire coquin, elle s'approcha de mon oreille et se mis à me lécher le lobe, me le mordiller doucement et le suça, un sifflement sorti de ma bouche. Doucement, elle descendit vers ma bouche, ma mâchoire, mon cou et mes tétons qu'elle lécha et mordilla. Mon souffle s'accéléra, j'avais de la difficulté à respirer. Après quelques minutes de cette torture, elle fit un chemin de sa langue de mes tétons à mon nombril où elle y déposa un baiser. Soulevant la tête elle me regarda.

**Tanya :** Encore ???

Cela avait été dit si sensuellement, comme si je pouvais dire non à cette douce gâterie. Ouvrant la bouche pour lui répondre aucun son ne sortit, donc je lui fis signe de la tête de continuer ce qu'elle fit sans attendre. Doucement, elle se remit à tracer un chemin de mon nombril à mon membre tellement dur qu'une goutte salée perla au bout. Elle la lapa de sa langue et se mit à me faire la plus douce torture. De sa langue, elle lécha de haut en bas sans la prendre dans sa bouche. Je ripostai en soulevant mes hanches sans succès. À bout de patience, je pris sa tête entre mes mains et la guida doucement. Je sentis l'humidité de sa bouche m'envelopper. Un long soupir et grognement lui répondit en retour. Elle entreprit de lents mouvements qui s'accélérèrent de plus en plus. J'ouvris les yeux pour la regarder, c'était un spectacle qui m'excitait au plus haut point. J'avais de plus en plus de difficulté à me retenir, le souffle court, le cœur qui débattait à tout rompre. Je n'étais pas loin de me laisser, allez. Quand elle se mit à me caresser les boules ne tenant plus, je cramponnai les bras de ma chaise et soulevai mes hanches de plus en plus vite.

**Moi :** Roooh Tanya! Réussis-je à dire dans un souffle.

Je me mis à trembler, la terre sembla arrêter de tournée, le souffle coupé je jouis. De longs et puissants jets atterrirent au fond de la bouche de cette petite garce qui avala tout sans laisser une goutte s'échapper. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de me sucer, cette putain savait comment s'y prendre.

**~*~**

Une fois mon souffle retrouvé, les tremblements ayant cessés et que mes jambes puissent enfin me supporter, je me relevai, allai à la porte et la verrouilla. Prudence était mère de sureté.

Je me retournai et voyais Tanya sur le bord de mon bureau à attendre patiemment. Je m'approchai lentement vers elle avec un regard assombri par le désir, déjà je sentais ma queue reprendre vie. Je rangeai doucement mon dossier et le mit un peu plus loin. Je revins vers Tanya, mis mes bras de chaque côté de son corps et d'un coup balaya le bureau de son la boucle de l'imper, je l'ouvris. Le spectacle de ses seins recouverts de ce soutien-gorge rouge moulant, avec un de ces plongeants, mes yeux s'assombrir encore plus. Je pris possession de sa bouche que je goutai avidement tout en caressant son corps si doux et si chaud. Sa petite culotte de la même couleur que le haut était trempée, son odeur emplissait la pièce. Mais ce qui m'excitait le plus était ce porte-jarretelles, relevant la tête je l'admirai. Un sifflet d'admiration sorti de ma bouche...

**Tanya :** Je vois que mon nouvel ensemble te plait.

**Moi :** Humm… beauté, tu ne sais même pas à quel point !

Je m'empressai d'enlever ma chemise déjà entrouverte, je voulais que mon torse puisse toucher ce corps !

Tanya me regardait avidement, presque comme si elle allait me bouffer.

Doucement, je me rapprochai et je me mis à caresser son ventre de ma langue traçant le contour de son nombril y plongeant. Je la sentais frissonner. Je passai mes mains dans son dos et détacha son soutien-gorge et fit glisser ses bretelles sur ses épaules, glissant mes mains sur son ventre pour finir de l'enlever doucement et je retirai sa petite culotte. Lentement, je remontai vers ses seins, allai à sa gorge, je l'entendis se plaindre. Avec un sourire en coin, je relevai la tête.

**Moi :** Déçue ? Ce n'est pas ça que tu voulais, hein ? Dis-moi donc, que voulais-tu au juste?

Elle voulut me prendre la tête pour me guider, mais je la reposai doucement.

**Moi :** Allez! Tu es capable d'exciter un homme, mais pas dire ce que tu veux ? Un peu de courage, voyons!

**Tanya :** Ed, s'il te plait...

**Moi :** S'il te plait, quoi???

**Tanya :** Suce... mes seins.

Je m'approchai et pris avidement son mamelon dans ma bouche, un cri répondit à cette caresse, je mordillai doucement, lécha, pinça jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soulève les hanches. Lentement, je passai à l'autre sein où je fis le même supplice...

**Tanya :** Ed, je t'en pris, vient, je te veux maintenant !

Faisant comme si elle n'avait rien dit, je descendis à nouveau sur son ventre, à son nombril à son pubis d'où une odeur tellement délicieuse s'échappa. De la langue je traçai de petits ronds sur son clitoris durci par le désir, de petits sons aigus s'échappèrent de sa gorge elle mélangea ses doigts à mes cheveux et fit une pression sur ma tête, il m'en fallu pas plus pour comprendre. Je suçai doucement cette petite bille entre mes lèvres, je l'entendis haleter, me supplier, elle voulait plus...

**Moi :** Impatiente Tanya. Dis-je d'une voix contrôlée.

**Tanya :** Edward, je t'en supplie ! Pleurnicha-t-elle.

**Moi :** Tu me supplies de quoi ? Dis-je d'une voix autoritaire.

**Tanya:** Je te veux en moi, j'en peux plus... Viens.

Au lieu de céder à son désir, je la pénétrai d'un doigt, elle bougea son bassin, mais déjà mon doigt ne suffisait pas. Donc, j'ajoutai un deuxième doigt, de longs cris se firent entendre. Elle était tellement mouillée, je savais à ses tremblements qu'elle était pour jouir en me plaçant entre ses jambes. Je me mis un préservatif et je remplaçai rapidement mes doigts par ma queue. Un cri de surprise et de plaisir m'accueillit. Un sourire en coin apparu aux bords de mes lèvres.

Je la possédais comme un animal. Mes coups de butoir étaient tels que sa poitrine rebondissait. Cela n'avait rien de doux, c'est rude et animal. Mais elle aimait lorsque c'était ainsi, moi, cela me permettait de me soulager plus vite et de me débarrasser d'elle plus rapidement. Plus que quelques coups de reins au fond de son antre et ça allaient y être. Elle se mit à trembler. Je sentais ses muscles se serrer contre ma queue, elle allait jouir. Je soufflai, grogna et jouis dans la capote pendant plusieurs secondes, et comme elle allait basculer elle aussi, je me retirai.

Elle me regarda ahurie.

**Tanya :** Edward Masen, tu aurais pu finir ce que tu as commencé ! Me dit-elle folle de rage.

Je ne lui devais rien moi, c'était elle qui était venue me voir. J'enlevai mon préservatif que je mis dans un mouchoir et le jetai à la poubelle. Je ramassai son imper qui était tombé par terre sous mon bureau et lui lança.

**Edward :** Tiens, tu vas en avoir besoin. Maintenant, dégage ! J'ai un dossier à finaliser, et tu le savais avant de commencer.

Je remis mon caleçon et mon pantalon, pendant qu'elle renfilait son soutien-gorge et son imper. Je me dirigeai vers la porte de mon bureau. Je là déverrouillai, l'ouvrit et attendit qu'elle se décide à sortir.

**Tanya : **Tu vas le regretter Edward !

**Edward :** Mais oui, c'est ça Tanya. Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Comme elle passa à côté de moi,elle leva la main pour me donner une baffe. Mais je la rattrapai avant de recevoir le coup.

**Edward :** Ne refais jamais ça ! Dis-je plus qu'en colère.

**Tanya :** Arrrrrrgggg ! Elle était furieuse, récupéra son bras qui était encore dans ma main et partit en claquant fortement des talons sur la tuile au sol.

Je refermai la porte en la claquant et remis le verrou derrière moi. Non, mais, quelle folle !

Après son départ, je remis ma chemise et ramassa ce que j'avais jeté par terre. J'en avais bien eu pour 45 minutes à tout ramasser. À quoi avais-je pensé d'envoyer ça par terre ? Je n'avais pas assez de ce dossier, à finaliser, il fallait que je nettoie pff… prochain coup, ça sera le plancher, s'il y a une prochaine fois... et puis non, il n'y en avait plus au me fis un café et me réinstalla sur ma chaise derrière mon bureau avec mon dossier ouvert où je l'avais laissé tout à l'heure. J'avançais bien, mais la fatigue me gagna, regardant l'heure, je vis qu'il était 2 h 17 et décida de rentrer à la maison me coucher, pendant quelques heures. De toute façon, je pouvais bien le finaliser demain, il ne restait presque plus rien à faire… environ 1 h. C'était le temps que m'avait pris Tanya, sinon j'aurais terminé.

* * *

_**Voilà un premier lemon/bonus, nous espérons que vous aurez aimé.**_

_**Dites nous vos opinions.**_

_**Jess' & Lili**_


	8. Chapitre 5

_**Bonjours et merci a celle qui on prit le temps de nous mettre une reviews sur le bonus et même juste ceux qui nous ont juste lu.**_

**_Je voudrais aussi dire aux non-inscrits qu'il faudrait qu'elles nous laisse leurs mail en message privé sinon nous ne pouvons pas répondre et donc pas envoyé de teaser._**

**_Sinon nous espérerons que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre gros bisous a toutes et tous on se retrouve en bas._**

_**Cullen aime Swan toute une histoire !**_

Chapitre 5.

_**POV Edward.**_

Je regardais mon réveil et sauta de mon lit en grognant.

— Merde, fais chier. Putain !!!

J'étais foutrement à la bourre. J'avais rendez-vous avec un publicitaire important pour Alice et j'avais déjà une demi-heure de retard. Cette nuit, j'avais travaillé trop tard et Tanya n'avait pas arrangé la situation non plus. Du coup ce matin je ne m'étais pas levé. Je pris mon portable et composa le numéro du bureau.

_**Moi :**_ Jessica ? Oui, ici, M. Masen.

_**Jessica : …**_

_**Moi :**_ Oui, écoute, j'ai un rendez-vous avec M. Anderson qui devrait même déjà être là.

_**Jessica :**_ …

_**Moi :**_ Oui, OK dis-lui bien de patienter. Je vais arriver. Propose-lui un bon café et des viennoiseries s'il te plait.

_**Jessica : **_…

_**Moi :**_ OK merci. J'arrive.

Je raccrochais et fila en vitesse sous la douche. J'en sorti aussi vite et alla jusqu'à mon dressing où Alice avait organisé le tout pour que chacun aille avec chaque chemise ou pantalon ou veste. Enfin du Alice, quoi. Je pris donc un pantalon noir avec une chemise grise et une cravate noire. La veste qui allait avec et bien sur les chaussures. Je pris aussi un sous-vêtement propre et une paire de chaussettes.

Depuis peu, j'habitais sur Columbus avenue où j'avais acquis un superbe loft. Ma sœur avait, elle aussi, acheté un loft et il se trouvait aussi sur Columbus avenue dans Manhattan, toujours inséparable. Mon frère lui avait pris un peu de recul, mais n'était pas loin tout de même et habitait de l'autre côté de Central Park sur Park Avenue. Il avait lui aussi acheté un très beau loft.

Enfin bref, je descendais au parking récupérer ma dernière acquisition, une Volvo XC60, un petit bijou de technologie et surtout avec un coffre conséquent pour Alice. Je démarrais en trombe et sorti du parking. Je n'en avais que pour cinq minutes en voitures et à peine vingt à pied, mais je devais sortir cet après-midi pour un rendez-vous à l'extérieur donc ma voiture me serait indispensable, sachant que je devrais traverser New York. Je regardais mon tableau de bord. Mercredi 7 juillet 2010, 9 h 30. J'oubliais un truc important, j'en étais persuadé, mais n'arrivais à mettre de doigt dessus.

Je rappelai donc Jessica pour vérifier au cas où.

_**Moi :**_ Oui, Jessica, encore M. Masen, dit moi, j'ai quelque chose de particulier de prévu aujourd'hui ?

_**Jessica :**_ Non, rien de particulier dans votre agenda M. Masen. Dit-elle de sa voix nasillarde, en essayant de paraitre sexy.

Depuis qu'elle avait postulé dans notre société pour être ma secrétaire particulière, elle essayait en vain de me mettre dans son lit. Pas que je ne trompais pas Tanya, si l'on pouvait appeler cela, trompé, car je ne sortais toujours pas avec, mais continuait de la baisé si je ne trouvais pas mieux. Mais me retaper Jessica non merci.

_**Moi :**_ OK et au niveau de mes rendez-vous ?

_**Jessica :**_ Et bien, vous avez, M. Anderson qui vous attends, ensuite un rendez-vous à 10 h avec Tanya et Mlle Swan.

Voilà ma boulette…

_**Moi :**_ OK. Merci Jessica et assure à M. Anderson que je suis là dans moins de 5 minutes stp.

Et je raccrochais vivement.

J'étais arrivé dans le parking de l'immeuble de nos sociétés et me gara en grande vitesse. J'attrapais de justesse l'ascenseur. En montant au 18e étage, au 17e était installé l'atelier d'Alice, je repensais à la conversation que j'avais eue avec Jasper sur la demande d'Isabella.

_**Flashback.**_

_Oh ! Merde…_

_**Moi :**__ OK. __Et je peux savoir où est le problème concrètement. Même si je me doutais un peu du souci. Ils n'avaient jamais accroché tous les deux d'après lui, et travailler dans la même boite pourrait être conséquent._

_**Jasper :**__ Le truc c'est qu'elle ne sait pas que je travaille ici en fait. Me dit-il nerveux._

_**Moi :**__ OK donc c'est déjà une bonne chose, donne-moi son dossier et je vais m'en occuper personnellement. Comme ça, pas de soupçons de piston. Surtout avec Tanya et essayons au mieux de ne pas divulguer qu'elle est ta sœur. Dis-le juste à Alice qu'elle soit au courant si je retiens sa candidature. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un sourire._

_**Jasper :**__ Merci mec._

_**Moi :**__ De rien, mais toi, tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient ?_

_**Jasper :**__ Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout, mais je sais qu'elle pourrait être parfaite pour ce poste. C'est une bosseuse et a les compétences requises._

_**Moi :**__ OK je vais m'y mettre ce soir à tête reposé et te donnera ma réponse demain OK?_

_**Jasper :**__ OK pas de problème. Moi j'y go, rendez-vous avec Rose ce soir. Merci encore Ed et à demain._

_**Moi :**__ Ouais à demain._

_Il partit et moi je me replongeais dans mes dossiers._

_**Fin du flashback**_

Le soir même, à mon appartement, j'avais découvert le cursus d'Isabella Swan et fut très impressionné. Pour sûr, elle les avait les compétences maintenant aurait-elle les qualités, mais surtout les épaules pour gérer une équipe d'environ 20 personnes qui était parfois plus vieux qu'elle, j'attendais de voir.

Pour ça j'avais le test parfait. Elle devra créer un site entier avec flash et programmation en pas moins de deux semaines avec seulement 3 personnes avec elle. Elle aura très peu de référence, quelques contenus, des références couleurs, mais pas grand-chose de plus sinon des idées prise en va-vite par moi-même auprès du client. Elle s'était montrée assurée et confiante dans sa lettre de motivation. Elle devra en être à la hauteur. Le lendemain, je donnais ma réponse favorable pour Isabella. Je poussais même à rédiger moi-même, la lettre de rendez-vous.

« Mademoiselle Swan,

Nous avons étudié avec minutie votre demande d'embauche et je dois dire qu'elle nous a impressionnés. C'est donc favorablement que je réponds à votre requête et vous demande de venir le mercredi 7 juillet 2010 à 10 h au bureau de la société Cullen-Masen Corp. se trouvant au 18e étage. Vous aurez rendez-vous avec Mlle Delani Tanya et M. Masen E.

Cordialement,

Directeur M. Masen E. »

Je programmais le rendez-vous dans mon agenda avec Jessica, prévint Tanya d'être au bureau avant 10 h et finit ma journée avec mes dossiers.

Maintenant, dans cet ascenseur, je n'étais pas sûr du tout de pouvoir assister à cet entretien. Arrivé à mon étage, je saluai brièvement mon équipe et me dirigea directement à mon bureau. M. Anderson fulminait sur son siège. En me voyant arrivé, il se leva.

**Moi :** M. Anderson, vous me voyez confus de ce retard, j'espère que cela n'entachera en rien notre négociation. Lui dis-je en lui serrant la main avec vigueur et le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le regarder droit dans les yeux et ne pas avoir honte, et enfin m'excuser avec ferveur. Là était la technique.

**M. Anderson :** Non bien sûr, mais l'attente n'est pas mon fort. Vous le savez bien, M. Massen.

**Moi :** Et je vous prie de croire encore une fois que je m'en excuse fortement.

Sans plus de mot, je l'invitais à entrer dans mon bureau. Il prit place derrière celui-ci, moi en face de lui. De là, une longue négociation débuta.

**~*~**

Une heure plus tard, j'en avais fini avec lui. Il sortit et j'avais eu ce que nous voulions pour Alice à un prix plus qu'acceptable. J'appelais Jessica pour qu'elle me porte mon café latté. Je regardais ma montre et m'aperçut qu'il était presque 11 h. Merde, pensais-je.

Je bus mon café d'une traite et me leva avec hâte. Je parcourrai les bureaux et arrivai enfin à celui de Tanya. Ce que j'y vis me perturba et me rappela certains souvenirs.

Pas le temps de penser.

J'entrais dans le bureau et les deux jeunes femmes me regardaient. L'une avec une moue sexy enfin du moins le croyait-elle et l'autre avec les yeux écarquillés.

_**Moi :**_ Bonjour, je suis, M. Masen, et accessoirement le directeur de cette société. Rigolais-je en lui serrant la main.

_**Isabella :**_ Bonjour Mlle Swan, enchantez monsieur Masen. Dit-elle en rougissant.

_**Moi :**_ Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi. Désolé de ce retard, un rendez-vous qui a poussé en longueur. Dis-je d'une voix suave.

Tanya me dévisagea, mais n'en fit guère attention. Ensuite, Tanya lui parla de l'emploi et de ces caractéristiques.

Pour ma part, je détaillais plus longuement cette jeune femme devant moi. Elle avait de beaux yeux chocolat, qui je ne sais pourquoi me rappelèrent un souvenir familier. Elle avait un chignon lâche d'où quelques mèches encadraient son visage à la fois enfantin et mature. Elle portait un tailleur gris. Une jupe qui laissait mes yeux voir ses fines jambes, bien galbées. Sa veste cintrée laissant entrevoir la naissance d'une poitrine généreuse. À ses pieds, elle portait une paire de talons aiguilles noirs qui d'après ses mouvements de pieds lui était inconfortable.

Dans l'ensemble, c'était une belle femme avec un petit quelque chose de plus. Ses yeux, ils me happaient. J'avais du mal à ne pas m'y noyer. Ils étaient étonnement brillant de vie, mais à bien y regarder, il y avait une pointe de tristesse. Pourquoi cette tristesse ? J'avais de drôles de sensations à simplement la regarder. Je me repris plus que vite et revenais à la discussion qui justement arrivait à sa fin.

_**Moi :**_ Bien maintenant que nous avons parlé logistique et avant de vous dire que vous allez intégrer notre société ou pas, je vais vous transmettre un dossier. Vous avez jusqu'à 13 h pour l'étudier. Ensuite, vous irez voir Angéla Weber qui vous présentera trois personnes qui composeront votre équipe et cela pour deux semaines. Pendant ces deux semaines, vous devrez monter un site web. Vous avez à votre disposition tout ce dont vous auriez besoin si quelque chose venait à manquer n'hésiter pas à en faire la demande. Pour le site, vous devrez nous faire une programmation en insérant des contenus flash. Vous disposez de deux semaines pour nous prouver que vous êtes à la hauteur de nos attentes. Avez-vous des questions ?

**~*~**

_**POV Bella**_

Je me levai de sur ma chaise, j'avais les mains moites et les jambes molles. Courage Bella, pensais-je, ce n'est qu'une entrevue, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Je m'approchai de cette Mlle Denali dans le but de lui tendre la main, mais au moment où je voulus lui tendre elle me tourna le dos et se mit à marcher dans le corridor d'où l'on pouvait voir 5 portes. Toutes les portes étaient closes sauf une et ce fût par celle-ci que j'entrai dans un bureau spacieux. Il était aussi grand que mon ancienne chambre, alors que j'habitais avec Rose et mes frères. Je ne pourrais dire cela de celle que j'avais maintenant, mais bon… c'était notre petit nid d'amour à nous. Bella tu, divague, reviens sur terre. Je posai mon regard sur les fauteuils en cuir qu'elle me présenta à l'avant de son bureau. Je pris celui qui était le plus près de la porte pour ne pas la faire trop attendre. Aussitôt assise, elle ferma la porte et vient s'assoir à son tour devant moi. Elle prit son ordinateur portable et le mit de côté pour avoir tout l'espace disponible dont elle pourrait avoir besoin pour feuilleté mon CV, selon moi.

Alors qu'elle était occupée à vérifier les notes qui étaient sur mon CV, je pris le temps de la détailler. Elle était jolie, quoique, elle me paraissait froide, distante et arrogante, à ce que j'avais pu voir tout à l'heure. Elle était grande, malgré ses talons de 15 cm de haut. Blonde aux yeux bleus. Une grosse poitrine qu'elle laissait paraitre dans son décolleté, tout l'inverse de moi. Elle releva la tête vers moi, son regard me glaça le sang. Rien de sympathique ne ressortait de cette femme. J'espérais presque ne pas être engagée, pour ne pas l'avoir comme patron. Si Rose avait été à ma place, elle lui aurait dit sa façon de penser en sortant, je crois. Mais moi étant trop, disons le « timide », je me la fermerais comme j'étais trop habituée de le faire et espéré.

**Mlle Denali :** Bien, Mlle Swen, qu'est qui vous a poussé à choisir ce métier?

Elle avait dit cela avec dédain à mon égard. De plus, je ne savais pas si elle avait déformé mon nom volontairement ou non, mais cela ne me plaisait guère. Mais, je n'en pipai mot.

**Moi :** J'adore le multimédia, c'est un métier si passionnant. Gérer les gens et les situations critiques en temps de crise me stimule énormément.

**Mlle Denali :** OK, mais, vous venez d'une petite ville. Vous n'êtes pas habituée au genre : je suis bousculée, je vais vite et je suis sous-pression, vous saurez gérer? Il faut dire que si vous avez le poste vous serez responsable de plus de vingt personnes, vous croyez avoir les épaules pour ça ?

Elle me prenait pour qui ? Elle avait un ton hautain qui plus est. Je n'aimais pas son arrogance envers moi. Je la regardai droit dans les yeux et lui dit ce que je pensais vraiment de sa réplique.

**Moi :** Ce n'est pas parce que je viens d'une petite ville que j'en suis incapable. Durant mes stages, j'ai dû être responsable de quinze personnes et cela avec brio, donc en gérer cinq de plus ne me fait pas peur, au contraire, cela me donne un défi supplémentaire.

**Mlle Denali :** Mmm, mmm bref, quels sont selon vous vos qualités pour ce poste?

**Moi :** Sans être une pro du graphisme ou de l'informatique, je suis apte à les utiliser sans problème. Outre la rigueur et mes compétences techniques, j'ai le sens de l'animation d'équipe, de l'encadrement et de la communication.

**Mlle Denali :** Et quels seraient vos défauts?

Elle se mit à me faire un grand sourire, comme si savoir le mauvais côté des gens pouvait lui faire plaisir. Je le voyais bien qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, et c'était réciproque. Mais je me devais d'être vrai tout de même, dans le pire des cas, je ne serais pas engagée.

**Moi :** Pour ma part, je dirais perfectionniste. Je le suis un peu trop, à vrai dire.

**Mlle Denali :** Hum oui, si vous voulez. Bien alors en quoi pourriez-vous être meilleure que d'autre postulante?

**Moi :** Puisque j'ai les compétences, les aptitudes et les qualités requises. La preuve, voilà des lettres de recommandation de mes professeurs et de l'endroit où j'ai fait mon stage, ainsi que mes résultats scolaires.

J'avais mes lettres en main prête à lui donner. Mais je dus me raviser puisqu'elle n'était pas encline à les prendre.

**Mlle Denali :** Très bien, mais je ne demande ni l'avis de vos notes ni l'avis de vos professeurs, mais bien le vôtre Mlle Swen!

Encore ! Elle se moquait de moi ou non ?

**Moi :** Swan, Mlle Swan.

**Mlle Denali :** Pardon?

**Moi :** Mon nom est Mlle. Swan et non Swen.

**Mlle Denali :** Swan, Swen, c'est la même chose, peu importe. Ne déviez pas ma question s'il vous plait !

Je la détestais ! Comment pouvait-elle dire cela de mon nom et me rire presque au visage ? Je devais reprendre sur moi, malgré la timidité qui me rongeait, cette fois-ci c'en était trop. Je pris une bonne respiration et pris sur moi-même.

**Moi :** Désolé, cela n'était pas mon intention de dévier de la question. Et pour vous répondre, c'est tout simplement parce que mes compétences et mes aptitudes personnelles me semblent en accord avec vos besoins.

**Mlle Denali :** Mmm, ça reste à voir. Avait-elle marmonné.

Nous discutâmes du côté plus technique de ce métier pendant quelques instants avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Je me retournai pour voir qui pouvait bien entrer pendant mon entretien d'embauche. La personne que j'y vis n'était vraiment pas celle à qui je m'attendais de voir. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent à sa vue. Comment l'oublier ?

Il n'avait presque pas changé, toujours aussi beau et dans un costard noir, qui plus est. Il avait bien sûr vieilli, puisque cela faisait tout de même près de 8 ans que je l'avais vu. Mais sinon il était toujours le même. Ses mêmes yeux vert émeraude, les cheveux ébouriffés comme à l'époque, mais ce matin il semblait fatigué. Je rougis lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur moi, tout en se présentant et me serrant la main. Moi je me rappelais, lui se souvenait-il de moi ?

**M. Masen :** Bonjour, Mlle Swan, enchanter M. Masen.

Il s'excusa de son retard, prit place, non loin de Mlle Denali et celle-ci continua mon entretien me parlant des fonctions et des caractéristiques de cet emploi. Tout ce qu'elle me disait, je connaissais. Elle avait l'air perdue dans ces termes techniques, cela paraissait que ce n'était pas son domaine, mais je l'écoutai jusqu'au bout, tout de même. Par contre, il m'était difficile de me concentrer sur ce qu'elle me disait depuis qu'il était dans la pièce. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais obligée de le regardé, j'étais captivée par lui et ça, ce n'était pas normal.

Vers la fin de l'entretien, il m'annonça que j'avais un dossier à étudier et que je commencerais mon travail dès 13 h. Il me mettait à l'épreuve pour deux semaines. Suite à cela, une décision serait prise. Ouff… je me demandais sincèrement si j'allais avoir assez de temps pour bien gérer le tout à terme. Mais avant de paniquer, il me fallait voir le dossier. Sur ce, il se leva et me serra la main. À son toucher, j'aurais pu jurer qu'un contact se faisait entre nous. J'avais envie de fondre entre ses bras qui semblaient si forts et tendres où l'on sentait que quoiqu'il arrive je serais toujours en sécurité.

Lorsqu'il sortit du bureau, me laissant avec cette marâtre, je me sentis seule et perdue. Elle me fit un sourire misérable lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui. Cela paraissait entre mille qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi, ici, en ses lieux. Elle regarda furtivement sa montre, prit un dossier sur son bureau et m'invita à la suivre. Elle me fit visiter rapidement, je dirais même en extrême vitesse l'étage sur lequel je serais. Je pus voir qu'il y avait bien une vingtaine d'employés tout séparés par des cubicules aux murs gris. L'ambiance de travail n'était pas top, mais bon…

Attends de voir avant de juger, Bella ! C'est ça, c'est ça… Je pus voir où étaient situés les toilettes, le bureau d'Angela que je rencontrai au même moment, assez rapidement puisque Mlle Denali me semblait pressée. Elle m'indiqua les bureaux de mes autres supérieurs, toujours aussi vivement, et fini par me donner le dossier qu'elle tenait et sans même un au revoir ou un bienvenue à bord. Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla dans le dernier bureau au fond. Au moment où j'allais la héler, pour lui demander où se prenaient les pauses déjeuner, elle ferma la porte et je la vis descendre le store qui se trouvait dans la fenêtre juste à côté de la porte.

Je me retournai alors, pris mon courage à deux mains et me dirigea vers le bureau d'Angela. Elle se préparait à sortir pour le déjeuner, justement.

**Moi :** Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me dire où je pourrais trouver la salle de détente s.v.p.?

**Angela :** Venez, je vais vous la montrer. Tanya ne vous l'a pas montré, je suppose.

**Moi :** Non, c'était une visite assez expéditive.

**Angela :** Rien de surprenant avec elle.

Elle prit son sac et le mis sur son épaule. Nous sortîmes de son bureau qu'elle verrouilla et m'invita à là suivre.

**Angela :** Elle est juste ici, me dit-elle toute sourire, en me la montrant du doigt.

Elle était située non loin des cubicules et à l'écart des bureaux des patrons.

**Moi :** Merci beaucoup. Je répondis à son sourire. Elle me semblait gentille, elle, au moins.

J'allais pouvoir éplucher ce dossier avant 13 h puisque je devais en connaitre de quoi il en retournait. N'ayant pas faim avec le stress qui continuait de me gagner, j'entrai dans la salle de détente qu'Angela m'avait montrée, dans le but de le lire à tête reposée.

**~*~**

_**POV Alice.**_

Depuis hier, j'avais plein d'idées de modèles. Je passais d'un bureau à un autre, d'un étage à l'autre. Par moment, je comprends pourquoi Jasper m'appelle « la pile électrique », je ne faisais que bouger toute la journée.

En parlant de Jasper, il était venu me voir pour me dire que sa demi-sœur serait peut-être embauchée par mon frère. J'avais hâte de la voir, mais je n'avais pas une minute à moi.

Midi sonna, enfin. Je descendais au restaurant rapide en bas de l'immeuble et prit une salade du chef avec un soda. Je payai le tout et remonta en quatrième vitesse. J'allais dans la salle de détente de nos bureaux et m'installa. Pratiquement tout le monde sortait manger sauf Jasper Edward et moi. Avec pratiquement tout le temps, la sangsue Delani.

Cinq ans qu'elle nous pourrissait la vie. Cinq ans qu'elle s'accrochait en vain à Edward. C'était une salope opportuniste qui ne manquait pas de faire des coups de crasses. Elle en faisait baver toutes les femmes du service pour s'assurer qu'il n'aille pas voir ailleurs. Je ne comprends pas Edward sur ce coup.

Nous nous sommes toujours soutenus l'un l'autre, mais là je ne peux le soutenir. Elle a voulu détruire notre relation, je m'en rappelais encore.

_**Flashback.**_

_Nous étions encore à Soho. La société était nouvelle née à peine 6 mois. J'étais rentré tôt ce jour-là, car j'avais travaillé toute la nuit et étais exténuée. Je commençais à somnoler devant un film bidon lorsqu'Edward entra furibond dans le salon._

_**Edward :**__ Putain de merde, mais où étais-tu passée?_

_Je le regardais mauvaise, car 1) Il lui arrivait quoi au juste et 2) Putain je dormais moi._

_**Alice :**__ C'est quoi le problème au juste là ? Dis-je hargneuse._

_**Edward :**__ Non, mais tu te fou de moi en plus ? On avait un rendez-vous qui déterminait ta carrière et toi tu ne viens pas ? Mais merde ! Je fais tout ça pour rien ou quoi ?_

_**Alice :**__ QUOI ?! Mais quel rendez-vous ? De quoi tu parles ?_

_**Edward :**__ Non, mais vraiment tu me prends pour un con. Il soupira en se prenant l'arête du nez, signe qu'il était vraiment furax._

_**Alice :**__ Je te jure que je n'étais pas au courant d'un quelconque rendez-vous !_

_**Edward :**__ C'est moi-même qui l'ai programmé sur ton agenda ! Laisse tombée si tu t'en fou, alors moi aussi ce n'est que ton avenir après tout. Moi je me casse d'ici. _

_Il était parti sans même me laisser lui dire que je n'avais pas mon agenda et cela depuis deux jours au moins. Habituellement, je le laissais sur mon bureau, mais en revenant le soir je ne l'avais pas trouvé. J'avais été voir sur le bureau de Magie, ma secrétaire, si elle n'avait pas oublié de me le redéposé sur le mien après avoir annoté mes rendez-vous, mais rien. J'avais ensuite oublié de le chercher._

_Deux jours passèrent sans aucune nouvelle de lui à personne. Deux jours où je pensais au pire et n'avais dormi que 3 heures en tous et pour tout. Deux jours où cette garce de Tanya me regardait avec un sourire carnassier._

_Au bout du troisième jour, je m'effondrais en larmes dans les bras de Jasper épuisée et plus qu'inquiète pour mon jumeau. Jasper me ramena à la maison et me coucha. Il appela Edward et n'avait jamais su ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais il était revenu en pleurs dans ma chambre. Il s'était excusé au moins cent fois me demandant de lui pardonner. _

_Finalement au bout de cinq jours, nous, enfin Edward avait retrouvé mon agenda dans l'appartement de Tanya. J'ai bien cru ce jour-là que j'allais l'achever. Edward n'avait pas pu la virer, car elle avait déclaré que l'on avait piégé. Et nous n'avions pas de preuve de son méfait. Du coup, nous avions maintenant une clé sur notre porte et nous devions toujours la fermer lorsque nous n'y étions pas._

_**Fin de flashback.**_

Aujourd'hui, Edward était en rendez-vous à l'extérieur alors, Tanya allait surement aller se faire prendre par le comptable. Et Jasper évitait sa demi-sœur pour ne pas faire de vague donc je mangerais seule. Enfin ça c'est ce que je pensais.

Une belle jeune femme entra dans la salle de détente. Elle devait surement être Isabella, la demi-sœur de Jasper. Elle était habillée correctement, mais ce n'était pas son style. Pour une experte comme moi, cela se remarquait très vite.

**Jeune femme :** Oh ! Désolée. Je pensais être la seule au bureau à cette heure ! Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

**Moi :** Pas de problème. Je me présente, je suis Alice Cullen, l'une de tes nouveaux patrons, tu dois être Isabella Swan. Enchantée de faire enfin ta connaissance.

**~*~**

_**POV Edward**_

La fin de l'entretien s'était considérablement bien passée. Elle était pro et pertinente. Elle débordait d'assurance, mais elle gérait mal ses émotions. Je la voyais, rougir très facilement et je crois que cela fût mon nouveau jeu préféré.

Je laissais Tanya montrer nos locaux à Isabella et lui montrer qui était Angela. Je rentrais à nouveau dans mon bureau et demanda à Jessica si j'avais de nouveaux messages. Heureusement aucun. Jasper déboula dans mon bureau ne prenant pas la peine de frapper. Il me regarda dans les yeux, les siens reflétaient toutes ses questions.

_**Moi :**_ Pose-moi tes questions, tu en meurs d'envie.

_**Jasper :**_ Elle était comment ? Elle ne s'est pas laissé démonter, par Tanya j'espère ? Bah ! Alors, parle Bon Dieu!

À l'entente de la déferlante de questions qu'il avait en tête, je parti à rire, d'un rire franc.

_**Moi :**_ WOW, tu sais que tu me fais peur là ! Tu dois trop trainer avec Alice toi, elle déteint fortement sur toi.

_**Jasper :**_ Tu dis franchement n'importe quoi mon vieux. Bon, tu comptes m'emmerder longtemps ou me répondre ?

_**Moi :**_ OK, OK! Elle est très professionnelle, mature et qualifiée, je dois l'avouer. Le seul point que je crains c'est sa jeunesse. Sinon rien à redire.

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

_**Moi :**_ Entrez ! Dis-je assez fort pour que l'on m'entende.

Tanya entra furibonde. Et c'était reparti, pensais-je, en regardant Jasper je compris qu'il pensait la même chose que moi.

_**Moi :**_ En quoi puis-je t'aider, Tanya ? Dis-je légèrement irriter.

Oui hier elle m'avait complètement gonflé, pour je ne savais plus, quelle raison.

_**Tanya :**_ Je peux te parler seul à seul ?

_**Moi :**_ Non, si tu as quelque chose à dire, fais le devant Jasper, je te prie. Dis-je fermement.

_**Tanya :**_ Tu ne viendras pas pleurer après. C'était quoi ces putain de regards à cette Isabella ?

Ça y est, elle allait me gonfler les couilles, encore.

_**Moi :**_ Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles et quand bien même si c'était le cas je ne verrais pas en quoi cela te regarde ! Dis-je toujours irrité, mais calmement. De plus, nous sommes ici sur notre lieu de travail et de telles discussions n'ont pas à avoir lieu ici.

_**Tanya :**_ Tu te fou de ma gueule hein ? Non parce que quand tu m'as prise comme une chienne et que tu grognais de plaisir dans ton bureau hier, nous étions bien, sur notre lieu de travail.

Jasper me regardait amuser par de telles révélations. Je lui fis un regard noir lui faisant comprendre de ne pas l'ouvrir.

_**Moi :**_ Autant pour moi, ne t'inquiète pas cela ne se reproduira plus. Je peux t'en assurer. Son visage se décomposa et Jasper eu bien du mal à retenir son rire, moi aussi d'ailleurs.

_**Tanya :**_ OK, oublie, mais ne t'avise pas de la regarder encore une fois comme cela sinon je te jure Masen que… que…

_**Moi :**_ Oui Tanya… que tu quoi ?

_**Tanya :**_ Je… Je te quitte, voilà ! Fier d'elle.

Mais vas-y je t'en prie, je n'attends que cela, que tu me foutes une paix royale, hurlais-je pour moi-même.

**Moi :** Pour me quitter ma chère, il faudrait déjà que nous soyons ensemble or tu n'es que mon PCF et tu le sais parfaitement.

Jasper éclata franchement de rire. Moi je souris narquois. Tanya fit trembler sa lèvre inférieure signe avant-coureur de sa comédie de pleurnicharde.

_**Tanya :**_ Comment oses-tu ? Cela fait maintenant cinq ans que nous sortons ensemble, je ne te croyais pas aussi cruel Edward Masen.

_**Moi :**_ Nous ne sortons pas Tanya, nous baisons et encore quand je ne trouve pas mieux ailleurs. Je ne m'en suis jamais caché et tu le sais depuis le début. D'ailleurs comment veux-tu que ce soit sérieux alors que tu ne connais même pas mon vrai nom de famille ?

Elle me dévisagea méchamment.

_**Tanya :**_ Arrête de me prendre pour une conne, je sais parfaitement bien que ton nom de famille est Masen.

Je regardais Jasper qui secouait la tête, disant silencieusement « mais quelle conne ma parole »

_**Moi :**_ Nope, ce n'est pas ça. Jasper ?

_**Jasper :**_ Il dit vrai, ce n'est qu'un nom d'emprunt. Masen n'est qu'un nom utilisé mais pas son nom de naissance.

Elle me regarda défiante. Elle dut trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, car elle poussa un léger crie de rage et tourna les talons. Elle partit en claquant la porte violemment.

_**Moi :**_ Demain, elle est dans mon bureau, me demandant mille pardons. Dis-je blaser.

_**Jasper :**_ Pourquoi tu ne mets pas fin à cette sombre histoire Ed ? Merde ! Je veux dire t'as tout pour toi. Tu diriges pratiquement deux boites, tu es plus que bien foutu. Tu pourrais te trouver quelqu'un de bien et en qui tu pourrais enfin avoir confiance, mec.

_**Moi :**_ Et toi pourquoi tu n'appliques pas tes propres conseils, hein ? Dis-je rageusement.

_**Jasper :**_ J'ai peux être trouvé la bonne personne, j'attends juste de lui dire au bon moment.

_**Moi :**_ Ah ! Ouais c'est qui ? Je la connais ? Dis-je plus que curieux.

_**Jasper :**_ Laisse tomber. Tu seras au courant bien assez tôt, vas.

Pas la peine de chercher plus loin, s'il ne voulait pas parler, il pouvait être pire qu'une carpe.

_**Moi :**_ OK, comme tu veux, mec. Bon, moi, j'y go, j'ai rendez-vous de l'autre côté de New York avec Mlle Heart.

Je me levai, attrapai ma chemise et parti rejoindre ma voiture…

**~*~**

**Alors...quand pensez-vous? Que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer? **

**Nous attendons vos avis. **

**Bise Jess&Lili.**


	9. Chapitre 6

**_Nous voudrions vous remerciez, c'est vraiment génial de voir qu'autant de personnes viennent voir et lire notre fiction. _**

**_ Merci à chacune d'entre vous, pour les reviews que vous laissés. Cela nous fait chaud au coeur, et tellement plaisir de les lire._**

**_.  
_**

_**Cullen aime Swan toute une histoire**_

._  
_

**~* Chapitre six *~**

**

* * *

**

_**PDV Bella :**_

Edward était en train de me prendre par-derrière, il me donnait de nombreux coup de reins soit lent et tendre ou encore parfois rapide et bestiaux, qui me faisaient agripper les draps. Le plaisir était si intense, à chacun de ses coups je sentais son pénis venir frapper le fond de mon antre. Le sachant au bord du gouffre à sa respiration et les contractions de son engin en moi, il joua avec ma bille du plaisir en la faisant tourner et la pinçant d'une main alors qu'il enfonçait les doigts de son autre main dans ma hanche gauche pour avoir une meilleure emprise sur moi. Lorsque les parois de mon intimité se contractèrent autour de sa virilité, ma respiration s'accéléra, les battements de mon cœur étaient plus rapprochés, je sombrai au même moment que mon divin amant, ne pouvant retenir mon plaisir, il me fallait lui faire partager.

**Moi :** Mmmmm… Oui !… Edwarddd.

Je me fis réveiller par le réveil. Quel magnifique rêve avais-je fait. Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis, ma vieille ? Tu rêves de ton patron alors que tu as Paul à tes côtés. En parlant de lui, pourquoi le réveil s'était tu? Il ne se réveillait jamais avant moi...

Je me retournai sur le dos et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je sursautai de stupéfaction de voir le visage de Paul aussi près du mien. Il me semblait en colère. Cela allait totalement à l'inverse de ce dont je venais tout juste de rêver. M'imaginant une dernière fois, le visage de mon bel adonis souriant, me faisant l'amour, avant de retomber dans le présent avec un petit copain mécontent en face de moi.

**Moi :** Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ?

**Paul :** Oui, je dormais bien, mais tu m'as réveillé. Il était froid et distant.

Je voulus passer ma main sur sa joue pour le calmer un peu, mais il m'en empêcha.

**Moi :** Paul... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

J'étais incrédule face à son comportement. Dès le réveil, il était de mauvais poil contre moi.

**Paul :** Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as réveillé, ben tu vas le savoir. Tu jouissais, Bella, oui tu jouissais. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est à moi à douter de toi. Tu te touchais, et avait 2 doigts en toi et en jouissant tu disais... tu disais...

Il venait de me dire ce que je ne voulais pas entendre. Merde !

**Paul :** Qui est Edward ?

Vite... Pense vite Bella.....

**Moi :** C'est le gars dans le film que l'on a regardé hier soir, il m'a fait plus d'effet que je le pensais.

Je vis le visage de Paul se décomposer, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse et il savait autant que moi que ce n'était pas vrai.

**Moi :** Je vais prendre une douche...

Paul m'attrapa le bras au même endroit où Edward m'avait attrapé hier soir. Cela me fit un choc, mais il n'y avait rien d'agréable, celui-là.

**Paul :** Tu penses t'en aller où là? Tu vas me dire qui est cet Edward ? Il avait le regard dur en me fixant.

**Moi :** Je ne connais pas d'Edward. Je commençais à m'énerver et je voulais qu'il me lâche le bras.

Il serra encore plus fort. Cela en était douloureux, j'allais bientôt avoir des marques, s'il n'arrêtait pas.

**Paul :** Tu es mieux de ne rien me cacher, parce que plus jamais tu ne vas avoir la chance d'y rêver à nouveau.

Il m'avait dit cela en serrant si fort mon bras que j'aurais pu jurer entendre mon os craqué. Une larme perla au coin de mon œil gauche, tellement la douleur était intense. Elle glissa le long de ma joue pour tomber sur son avant-bras qui me retenait si durement.

**Moi :** Je te le promets, je ne connais pas d'Edward. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien d'autre.

J'essayai de retenir mes autres larmes, mais sans succès. J'étais faible vis-à-vis lui. À la vue de mon visage inondé de larmes, il me lâcha le bras, sans excuse et se dirigea à la douche.

Avoir eu le courage, j'aurais appelé James. Mais il m'avait bien prévenu de ne plus me rembarquer dans des histoires de ce genre. Par contre, je n'avais pas venu venir le coup avec Paul. Il était un être si aimant et doux… le tout avait changé depuis mon emménagement chez lui. Rien ne laissait présager ce changement si soudain.

Il sorti de la douche fis comme si de rien n'était, s'habilla, déjeuna et vint pour m'embrasser avant de quitter pour le boulot, ce que je refusai. Comment pouvait-il penser à m'embrasser après ce qu'il venait de me faire ? Il releva les épaules, incrédule, et s'en alla.

Me trainant les pieds, je filai à la douche à mon tour, sachant qu'Edward venait me chercher ce matin, puisque mon camion était hors service et qu'il s'était gentiment proposé à venir me chercher. Un vrai gentleman, quoi ! Toutefois, je n'avais aucunement envie d'aller au travail, tout ce que je désirais, c'était d'aller me recoucher et ne plus penser à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas possible. Sortant de la douche, je vis qu'il ne me restait que 30 minutes pour me préparer avant de voir mon patron à l'avant de ma porte.

Mon bras m'élançait à un point tel que même, des antidouleurs ne venaient pas à bout de la douleur. Lorsque je passai devant la glace me dirigeant vers ma penderie, je remarquai la marque que m'avait laissée Paul. C'était rouge et cela commençait à changer de couleur. Zut ! Pas de manches courtes pour un petit bout. Je dus me choisir des vêtements en conséquence de cela, je ne pouvais pas dire que cela me plaisait, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Au moment où je terminais de me préparer, je vis la magnifique Volvo de mon patron se garant devant chez moi. Je pris mon sac dans le vestibule et sorti le rejoindre en verrouillant la porte-derrière moi.

_**PDV Edward :**_

Ce matin, je me réveillais d'assez bonne humeur par rapport à ma fin de soirée. Je me levais et alla directement dans ma douche, douche que j'affectionnais particulièrement. Elle était très grande pouvant, facilement, contenir deux personnes voir trois. Elle était à même le sol, qui était du carrelage en fait, c'était une douche italienne, et les parois étaient en verre. Je mis l'eau assez froide, cela me détendait et me permettais de bien me réveiller. Je me mis à repenser à ma soirée d'hier. J'avais encore du mal à ne pas croire que cela fut un rêve.

.

_**Flashback.**_

_Mon rendez-vous avait trainé en longueur et mon retour au bureau se fit aux heures de fermeture. J'entrais donc dans l'immeuble quelque peu fatigué et montai dans l'ascenseur. Je me demandais vraiment comment Isabella s'en était tirée, mais je ne pouvais demander cela à Tanya sinon j'allais encore avoir droit à une furieuse crise et en regardant ma montre je me doutais bien qu'Angy était déjà partie rejoindre l'amour de sa vie comme elle disait, y penser me fit sourire. Ah! Ses femmes. J'arrivai enfin à mon étage et comme prévu personne n'y était, même Tanya n'y était pas, ce qui me fit sourire, une soirée tranquille, pensais-je, enfin c'est ce que je croyais, mais j'y reviendrais. Ce qui me surprit le plus fut de voir l'espace d'Isabella allumé. Je regardais ma montre, une nouvelle fois, et vit qu'il était 21 h passé. Merde, elle était très professionnelle, je devais bien lui accorder cela. J'avançais silencieusement vers cet espace et l'observa discrètement. Elle était plus à l'aise que ce matin, elle avait défait son chignon et avait en faite, de superbes cheveux qui lui tombait en cascade au milieu du dos, je remarquais aussi qu'ils formaient quelques vagues par-ci, par-là. Ils avaient une belle teinte châtain avec des reflets auburn. Ils bougeaient au fil de ses mouvements et les regarder m'hypnotisait._

Bordel Ed, bouge-toi ! Tu deviens une vraie femmelette là !

Oh ! Toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé, je regarde juste une belle femme, c'est tout !

Ouais, dit plus tôt que tu l'espionne, pervers, va !

Oh ! La ferme !

_Voilà que je me parlais tout seul, je devenais dingue moi aussi. Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Je retournais à mon « espionnage » comme dirait ma voix intérieure. Je la voyais s'affairer allant à droite, à gauche pieds nus! PIED NU. Je ris sous cape, je ne mettais pas trompé au matin, elle n'aimait pas ses chaussures. Elle paraissait être une fille naturelle, n'aimant pas les froufrous. Soudain, elle dut s'apercevoir qu'elle était épiée, car elle se retourna vivement et me regarda incrédule, rougissante jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Je parus con là, à la regarder sans dire un mot. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et prit la parole en premier, après tout c'était moi qui étais venu l'emmerder._

_**Moi :**__ Heu, désolé je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. J'aimerais vous voir dans une dizaine de minutes dans mon bureau, cela vous convient-il ?_

_**Isabella :**__ Oui… oui, pas de problème. Me dit-elle en bégayant légèrement._

_Je lui fis un sourire en coin et me tourna en lançant._

_**Moi :**__ Bien, je vous attends donc dans dix minutes, Mlle Swan._

_J'allai donc à mon bureau, posai ma serviette dans le coin, à côté de mon bureau. J' enlevai ma veste, ma cravate, ouvrit un peu ma chemise et retroussa les manches en boule jusqu'aux coudes. Je pris commande au japonais du coin. Je me commandais des sushis accompagnés de riz parfumé. Je réfléchi trente secondes et rajouta un peu de tout, vu l'heure qu'il était je pensais bien qu'Isabella n'avait pas diné et je ne voulais pas manger devant elle sans rien lui proposer._

_Je pris le dossier pour Alice, elle avait un défilé la semaine prochaine et tous devaient être parfaits. J'eus à peine le temps de regarder le dossier deux minutes qu'Isabella toqua à ma porte._

_**Moi :**__ Entrer, Mlle Swan._

_Elle entra d'une démarche gracieuse et rougissait toujours autant._

_**Moi :**__ Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Je lui montrais la chaise disposée devant moi, après une légère hésitation elle s'assied. Si je vous ai demandé de venir, et je m'excuse si je vous retiens, c'est pour savoir ce que vous avez pensé de votre première après-midi ?_

_**Isabella :**__ Je dois vous avouer que l'équipe que l'on m'a donnée est mal structurée et que j'ai pris la grande majorité de l'après-midi, à donner mes directives et redonner les tâches à chacun, voilà pourquoi je suis encore ici en ce moment. Me dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, fixant mon torse._

_Je souriais en coin. Je croisais mes mains devant moi, me baissant légèrement et fronça les sourcils._

_**Moi :**__ Dites-moi en plus, je suis tout ouïe !_

_Elle me fit un sourire de gêne que je trouvais craquant puis repris._

_**Isabella : **__Vous avez engagé des gens qui ne savent pas comment un projet se monte. Marc, votre graphiste, était prêt à commencer les maquettes alors que le story-board n'est pas fait encore. Il faut commencer par cela, mais je ne peux le faire seule. C'est avec mon directeur que je dois le faire. Après je dois donner le travail aux employés et non l'inverse._

_**Moi :**__ Hé ! bien, vous me voyez ravi de vos initiatives, vous semblez connaitre parfaitement votre métier… On frappa à ma porte, ce qui m'interrompit. Excusez-moi une minute. Je me levai et alla à la porte. C'était le livreur qui me tendit ma commande que je payai. Je revins à mon bureau. Comme je ne savais pas pour combien de temps nous en aurions, j'ai pris les devants et j'ai commandé à manger, j'espère que vous aimez le japonais, j'ai pris large pour vous laisser choisir._

_**Isabella :**__ Merci beaucoup, mais vous n'auriez pas dû. J'aurais pu manger en arrivant chez moi. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux en fin de phrase._

_**Moi :**__ Si je l'ai fait, c'est que cela ne me dérange guère. De toute façon, j'avais faim alors, autant m'accompagner non ? Acceptez-vous ? Dis-je doucement._

_**Isabella :**__ Demandez aussi gentiment, comment refuser._

_**Moi :**__ OK, me frottant les mains énergiquement. Choisissez, il y a des sushis, des californiens, des brochettes de bœuf et du riz parfumé. Choisissez ce que vous voulez et il y a de l'eau pour accompagner le tout. Dis-je jovialement._

_**Isabella :**__ Hum… le tout m'a l'air excellent, je crois bien gouter un peu de tout._

_Elle se leva et se servit, elle prit un peu de tout et en allant s'assoir elle ne put replacer sa jupe correctement. Celle-ci remonta à mi-cuisse. Cela me troubla, elle avait vraiment des jambes parfaites et bien galbées. Je pris en vitesse des sushis et du riz. En m'assoyant, je soufflais, car elle avait remis sa jupe en place. Je ne savais pas si je devais en être content ou pas. J'étais perplexe._

_**Moi :**__ Alors, vous aimez ? Dis-je gentiment._

_**Isabella :**__ Euh… On… M'avait dit que c'était bien, mais je dois dire que c'est excellent. _

_Bizarrement, elle paraissait gênée et tira durement sur sa jupe._

_**Moi :**__ Ravi que cela vous plaise. Dis-je en m'esclaffant. Alors, dites-moi pourquoi être venue à New York?_

_Je la vis sourire brièvement à mon rire. J'avais dit cela pour la détendre un peu, mais je voulais aussi vraiment savoir, pourquoi je ne savais pas !_

_**Isabella :**__ En fait, si je suis ici, c'est parce que mes frères et ma sœur sont ici. Ayant des liens exceptionnels entre nous, je suis venue les rejoindre. Et je dois dire que je ne regrette pas mon choix._

_**Moi :**__ Vous avez l'air d'être vraiment attaché à eux à ce que je peux voir. Moi-même j'ai… Heu, désolé, et l'équipe en général vous plait ? Dis-je mal à l'aise._

_Elle dut le remarquer, car elle prit quelques secondes pour répondre._

_**Isabella :**__ Oh… oui, l'équipe me plait en général, merci._

_**Moi :**__ Pourquoi me remerciez-vous ? Dis-je surpris, arquant un sourcil !_

_Elle parut surprise à son tour et de jolis rougissements apparurent sur ses joues. Je me surpris moi-même en voulant caresser sa joue._

_**Isabella :**__ Désolé, la nervosité je crois… mais je voudrais tout de même vous remerciez de me donner une chance et de vous démontrez ce dont je suis capable de faire._

_**Moi :**__ J'ai personnellement étudié votre curriculum vitae et il m'a beaucoup impressionné, je dois dire. Mais, votre lettre de motivation, encore plus et je pense ne pas m'être trompé sur mon choix. Et que pensez-vous du projet ?_

_Un léger sourire illumina ses lèvres, cela lui allait à ravir._

_**Isabella :**__ Le projet est tout simplement magnifique. Refaire le site de Dolce et Gabbana et les idées proposées sont excellentes. Si tout va bien avec l'équipe, il devrait en ressortir un vrai petit bijou._

_**Moi :**__ D'ailleurs avez-vous déjà un story-board en tête ou avez-vous des questions à poser?_

_**Isabella :**__ Oui, j'ai déjà fait quelques esquisses de story-board avant votre arrivée, mais il me faut votre avis et si vous aimez nous allons devoir contacter le client rapidement pour faire approuver le tout sinon je ne rentrerai pas dans nos 2 semaines de délais._

_**Moi :**__ Vous savez que vous m'impressionnez beaucoup, avec la difficulté que j'avais mise, je ne pensais pas que vous en auriez déjà composé un. Dis-je vraiment impressionner par sa rapidité. Pourriez-vous me le montrer maintenant ou êtes-vous pressé ?_

_**Isabella :**__ Pressée... non. On ne m'attend pas avant 23 h. Je vais devoir aller à ma place de travail, je reviens pour vous les montrer._

_Elle partit rapidement et moi je me levai, déplaçant le reste de notre repas improvisé. Je rangeai mon dossier et fit un peu de place devant moi. Elle revint rapidement, un sourire aux lèvres !_

_Elle mit, son PC portable devant moi commença, à m'expliquer le cheminement de son travail._

_**Isabella :**__ Voilà, j'ai fait 15 pages sur les 20 du projet. J'ai pensé faire un concept dans ce genre puisqu'il faut penser mode, luxe et fashion._

_**Moi :**__ Vraiment, remarquable Miss Swan vous avez bien cerné l'attente du client. Tout s'accorde à merveille et les couleurs sont parfaites. Vraiment, je suis..._

_On m'interrompit encore en frappant à ma porte. Je fronçais les sourcils, la seule personne pouvant débarquer à cette heure, était la seule personne que je ne voulais voir, Tanya. Entrez, dis-je résigner. Tanya entra doucement avec un regard mielleux qui devint noir en voyant Isabella à mes côtés. Excusez-moi un instant, Isabella, je reviens de suite. Je me levais sans attendre de réponse et amena Tanya loin, elle qui ne lâchait pas Isabella des yeux._

_J'emmenai Tanya dans son bureau qui était un peu plus loin que le mien. Je la jetais presque sur son fauteuil et la regardais d'un œil noir._

_**Moi :**__ Tu m'expliques ?_

_**Tanya :**__ Je voulais te faire des excuses, mais je vois que tu m'as vite remplacé ! Me cracha-t-elle au visage._

_**Moi :**__ Écoute-moi bien Tanya, car je ne le répèterai pas deux fois. D'un, si Mlle Swan se trouve dans mon bureau c'est strictement professionnel. De deux, je me dois de travailler étroitement avec elle et pour finir encore une fois je ne te dois rien alors, fou moi la paix._

_**Tanya :**__ Mais, Eddychou, j'ai bien vue comment vous vous regardez et je ne veux pas te perdre c'est tout. Pleurnichant-elle._

_**Moi :**__ Arrête avec ce putain de surnom à la con, merde ! Je déteste ça. Et je la regarde comme n'importe qui alors arrête avec tes films stp._

_**Tanya :**__ Rahhh… Tu m'énerves. Merde ! C'est si compliqué pour toi de comprendre que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes ? On est fait pour être ensemble mon cœur. Minauda-t-elle._

_**Moi :**__ Jamais je ne t'aimerai et tu le sais, tu n'es pas du tout faite pour moi. Dis-je froidement, mais calmement._

_**Tanya :**__ Tu n'es… Tu n'es qu'un salopard, ta mère a engendré un connard._

_Je m'approchais dangereusement d'elle et la regarda d'un regard noir._

_**Moi :**__ Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère même une seule fois. Ta mère à toi a engendré une pute et je ne te le balance pas en pleine gueule alors ferme là._

_Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, je serais mort sur le coup. Elle voulut lever encore une fois la main sur moi, mais l'en empêcha de nouveau._

_**Moi :**__ Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit de ne pas lever la main sur moi ? Continu ainsi, Tanya, et je te vire, sommes-nous d'accords ?_

_**Tanya :**__ Edward Masen tu me le payera et le regrettera amèrement._

_**Moi :**__ Mais bien sûr, rentre chez toi maintenant et arrête, pour l'amour du ciel, de te ridiculiser. _

_Je tournais les talons et revins auprès d'Isabella plus qu'énervé et froid._

_**Moi:**__ Désolé bon je crois que votre story-board est parfait, j'appelais Dolce & Gabbana demain à la première heure pour prendre rendez-vous avec eux au plus tôt et vous m'accompagnerez. Je vais vous laisser rentrer tranquillement. Mais en fait, vous rentrez comment ? Les rues ne sont pas sûres à cette heure. Dis-je un peu radoucit, mais toujours froidement._

_Elle dut se rendre compte de mon changement, car elle aussi me répondit quelque peu froidement._

_**Isabella :**__ OK, parfait, pour Dolce & Gabbana. Merci. Elle prit son portable qui était sur le bureau. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi pour mon retour. Le métro fera très bien l'affaire. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, bonne soirée M. Masen._

_Je m'avançai d'un pas rapide et la retint par le bras et la fit tourner sur elle-même pour qu'elle me fasse face. À son toucher, je sentis comme une décharge électrique. Je la regardais droit dans les yeux. Elle était énervée et paraissait blessée, pourquoi ?_

_**Moi :**__ Je ne vous laisserais pas prendre le métro à cette heure-ci. Êtes-vous folle ? Ma parole ! Non, mais vraiment, je vous jure. Je vous raccompagne, c'est moi qui vous ai retenu, il est normal que je le fasse et cela n'est guère négociable._

_J'allai prendre mon dossier, ma serviette, ma veste et ma cravate et lui emboita le pas juste qu'à son espace de travail._

_Isabella parut choquée et ne comprit pas pourquoi ?_

_**Moi :**__ Au fait, où habitez-vous?_

_**Isabella : …**_

_**Moi :**__ Miss Swan?_

_**Isabella **__: Oui, M. Masen ?_

_**Moi :**__ Je vous ai demandé où vous habitiez._

_**Isabella :**__ …_

_Elle ne répondait toujours pas et cela commençait un peu à m'agacer._

_Je lui mis la main sur l'épaule ce qui la fit sursauter_

_**Moi :**__ Désolé, mais vous ne répondez pas, je suis… Enfin, bref, où habitez-vous, de toute manière je ne vous laisserais pas repartir seule, alors plus vite vous me le direz et plus vite vous rentrerez vous reposer! Dis-je un plus qu'agacer._

_Elle soupira légèrement et un pli apparut entre ses deux sourcils._

_**Isabella :**__ Vous êtes certain? Parce que nous en avons pour un bon vingt minutes à faire avant d'arriver chez moi._

_**Moi :**__ L'adresse Mlle Swan! Dis-je vraiment agacer quelle tête de mule._

_**Isabella :**__ OK. OK. 89, 70e Avenue dans Forest Hill_

_**Moi :**__ Bien, vous avez tous ce qu'il vous faut? Nous pouvons partir? Dis-je toujours sèchement._

_**Isabella :**__ Euhhh... Oui. Me répondit-elle en se rechaussant. _

_Une fois qu'elle finit de mettre sa chaussure, je lui fis signe que nous partions, je marchais à grande enjamber jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Je l'appelai et lorsqu'il arriva enfin Tanya refit surface de je ne savais où. Je poussais délicatement Isabella dedans lui demandant de retenir l'ascenseur pour moi. Je me tournai vers Tanya._

_**Moi :**__ Quoi encore Tanya je croyais que la discussion étais close non?_

_**Tanya :**__ Non, mais tu te fou de moi là c'est ça? Tu ne vas pas me laisser seule ici et repartir seule surtout?_

_**Moi me pinçant l'arête du nez :**__ Écoute-moi bien, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir ici, de plus tu as su venir jusqu'ici seule, alors tu seras apte à repartir seule. Sur ce, je tournai les talons et entra dans l'habitacle de l'ascenseur._

_J'eus le temps d'entendre Tanya dire que j'allais lui payer. Nous arrivions au sous-sol sous un silence plus que tendu. Je lui ouvris la porte côté passager et elle s'engouffra dans la voiture._

_Je montais à mon tour à ses côtés et tapa rapidement sur mon GPS son adresse. Oh ! Putain, elle n'avait pas menti, merde. Je n'étais pas prêt de rentrer me coucher moi._

_Au bout de 10 minutes de voyages, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait parlé et je décidais de rompre ce silence gênant._

_**Moi :**__ Désolé pour... Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux gêné. Pourquoi étais-je gêné ? Après tout, c'était mon employé, pas, ma mère merde. Désolé pour Tanya et je compte bien à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas. Dis-je toujours énervé en serrant le volant pour avoir prononcé ce prénom._

_**Isabella :**__ Ce n'est rien. Et cela ne me regarde pas, M. Masen. _

_Elle ne me regarda pas directement, se contentant de regarder à l'extérieur._

_**Moi :**__ Écoutez, je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'expliquer, mais je tiens vraiment à m'excuser, elle ne... elle est plus discrète d'habitude seuls mes associés la voient ainsi enfin bref je vous demande juste de me prévenir si elle vous fait des histoires svp._

_**Isabella :**__ D'accord, mais je peux vous dire d'avance que déjà elle ne me tient pas dans son cœur et cela parait depuis la minute qu'elle m'a vu ce matin. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je ne pourrais vous le dire... une intuition._

_**Moi :**__ Disons que Tanya se fait pas mal de films dans sa tête et vous voit comme une menace, car vous êtes une belle femme et elle vous jalouse. Dis-je en la regardant brièvement, ses petites rougeurs apparurent comme je mis attendais._

_**Isabella :**__ Oh ! Pour... Pourtant, je suis loin d'être une... menace. J'ai un homme dans ma vie, alors elle n'a pas à s'en faire. Se tournant vers la fenêtre en fin de phrase._

_La savoir avec quelqu'un m'énerva plus que de raison, je ne comprenais rien. Je serrai le volant à m'en faire blanchir les jointures._

_**Moi :**__ Vous l'êtes plus que vous ne le croyez. Changeant de sujet bien vite. Si je mets de la musique cela vous dérange-t-il?_

_Elle tourna la tête vivement et me regarda incrédule._

_**Isabella :**__ Vous pouvez répéter ce que vous venez de dire? J'ai bien compris ?_

_**Moi :**__ Je vous ai demandé si la musique vous dérangeait. Lui souriant en coin, sachant très que ce n'était cela qu'elle demandait._

_**Isabella :**__ La musique ne me dérange pas non. Mais ce que vous m'avez dit avant, oui._

_**Moi :**__ Qu'aurais-je dit qui vous dérangerait tant? Souriant deux fois plus_

_**Isabella :**__ Euh... rien... oublier cela._

_Je ris franchement et mit en route le lecteur cd. Supermassive black hole de Muse tourna dans l'habitacle je tapais discrètement des mains sur le volant, me laissant aller et envahir par le rythme du son._

_Oh baby don't you know I suffer? / Oh bébé ne vois-tu pas que je souffre ?_

_Oh baby can you hear me moan? / Oh bébé peux-tu m'entendre gémir?_

_You caught me under false pretenses / Tu me gardes avec de faux prétextes_

_How long before you let me go? /Quand me laisseras-tu partir?_

_Oooh...You set my soul alight / Tu illumines mon âme_

_Oooh...You set my soul alight / Tu illumines mon âme_

_(You set my soul alight) / (Tu illumines mon âme)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night/Les glaciers fondent dans la mort de la nuit_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive /Et les étoiles sont attirées vers le supermassif_

_(You set my soul alight)/ (Tu illumine mon âme)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night/Les glaciers fondent dans la mort de la nuit_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive /Et les étoiles sont attirées vers le supermassif_

_(You set my soul alight)/ (Tu illumine mon âme)_

_I thought I was a fool for no-one/Je pensais n'être un naïf pour personne_

_Oh baby I'm a fool for you /Oh bébé je suis naïf pour toi_

_You're the queen of the superficial /Tu es la reine du superficiel_

_And how long before you tell the truth/Quand diras-tu la vérité ?_

_Oooh...You set my soul alight/__Tu illumines mon âme_

_Oooh...You set my soul alight/Tu illumines mon âme_

_(You set my soul alight)/ (Tu illumines mon âme)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night/Les glaciers fondent dans la mort de la nuit,_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive/ Et les étoiles sont attirées vers le supermassif_

_(You set my soul) / (Tu illumines mon âme)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night/Les glaciers fondent dans la mort de la nuit_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive/Et les étoiles sont attirées vers le supermassif_

_Supermassive Black Hole/Trou noir supermassif x4_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night /Les glaciers fondent dans la mort de la nuit_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive /Et les étoiles sont attirées vers le supermassif_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night/Les glaciers fondent dans la mort de la nuit_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive /Et les étoiles sont attirées vers le supermassif_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night/Les glaciers fondent dans la mort de la nuit_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive /Et les étoiles sont attirées vers le supermassif_

_(You set my soul alight)/ (Tu illumines mon âme)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night / Les glaciers fondent dans la mort de la nuit_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive/Et les étoiles sont attirées vers le supermassif_

_(You set my soul)/ (Tu illumines mon âme)_

_Supermassive__ black __hole/__Trou noir supermassif__ x4_

_Isabella me parla, mais n'entendit rien avec la musique, je baissai donc le volume et parla._

_**Moi :**__ Oui ? Vous m'avez parlé? Désolé j'ai tendance à me laisser aller par la mélodie. Vous disiez?_

_**Isabella :**__ Oui... en fait, je disais que je me demandais pourquoi en serais-je une menace finalement?_

_Elle ferma les yeux et moi je la regardais en écarquillant les yeux. Je ne pensais pas réellement qu'elle reviendrait là-dessus._

_**Moi :**__ Disons que je prends des initiatives un peu contradictoires, mais peu importe. Dis-je énervé et contrarié. Mais quand même fier d'avoir dérogé à sa question._

_**Isabella :**__ Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous importuner avec ma question._

_Elle se mordait la lèvre à s'en faire saigner. Quelques plis de frustration apparurent sur son front._

_**Moi :**__ Là n'est pas le sujet, prenez juste vos gardes avec elle, elle peut être vraiment garce quand elle s'y met. Dis-je doucement la sentant contrarié. Et dans un geste que je ne compris pas moi-même, je portais ma main à sa bouche pour qu'elle arrête de se mordre sa lèvre._

_Comprenant ce que je faisais je retirais ma main de sa bouche._

_**Moi :**__ Désolé. Grommelais-je._

_Elle détourna la tête. Et je poussais un profond soupir._

_**Moi :**__ Heu… Excusez ce geste déplacé de ma part. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris pardonnez-moi._

_**Isabella :**__ Ce n'est rien. Je ne pourrais pas dire que c'était déplacé, enfin si, ahhh… Je ne sais plus._

_Je ris doucement à sa réaction. Mais me repris bien vite, car nous arrivions à son appartement._

_**Moi :**__ Vous voilà chez vous, je... Bonne nuit Mlle Swan et passez une bonne fin de soirée. Je vous dis à demain et reposez-vous surtout. Demain, une journée chargée nous attend._

_Elle allait sortir de la voiture, mais je la retins par le bras et encore une fois je sentis une légère décharge._

_**Moi :**__ Si nous avons rendez-vous demain, je demanderais à Alice de vous trouver une tenue qui vous convient ainsi que des ballerines, j'ai bien remarqué que les talons vous indisposent._

_Je me penchais légèrement mué par une impulsion. Je me repris, mais pas assez, je passais ma main sur sa joue qui s'était quelque peu enflammée à la vue de notre proximité. Je soufflais doucement._

_**Moi :**__ Faites de beaux rêves Isabella. Dis-je dans un murmure._

_Elle posa sa main sur ma main qui était toujours sur sa joue._

_**Isabella :**__ Merci pour tout, et dormez bien, Edward... euh, M. Masen. Elle me sourit, mais paraissait ne pas avoir envie de sortir de la voiture. Soudain, elle ouvrit la portière mettant fin à notre entretien privé._

_**Moi :**__ Attendez..._

_Mon regard était brulant et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, elle me répondit._

_**Isabella :**__ Oui ? Elle semblait heureuse que je la retienne, car ses yeux pétillaient de mille feux._

_Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je l'avais retenue, mais je le voulais. Il fallait que je trouve un truc et vite si je ne voulais pas passer pour un con finit._

_**Moi :**__ Demain, je viens vous prendre à 8h30? Dis-je incertain._

_Cela était plus une supplication qu'une demande._

_**Isabella :**__ Euhh... d'accord, si vous y tenez. Elle se remordit la lèvre, nerveuse._

_Elle était vraiment mignonne à faire cela, mais j'avais peur qu'elle se la perce à force de la mordre. Et là, plein d'assurance, je repassais ma main sur sa lèvre._

_**Moi :**__ Ce serait dommage d'abimer une si jolie lèvre non?_

_**Moi :**__ Alors à demain Isabella. Et en fait, appeler moi Edward Mr Masen était... je secouais la tête. Peu importe, Edward m'ira très bien. Dis-je souriant en coin._

_**Moi :**__ Ah oui, j'y tiens de venir vous chercher. Dis-je en souriant vraiment._

_Elle rougissait furieusement sous mes paroles._

_Elle mit un peu de temps à répondre, j'en profitais donc._

_**Moi :**__ Le rouge aux joues vous va à merveille en passant! Susurrais-je._

_**Isabella :**__ A... A... À demain Edward, dormez bien. Faites attentions sur le chemin du retour, il est tard. Dit-elle bégayant et rougissant encore plus._

_**Moi :**__ Merci et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferais attention à moi. Je lui fis un clin d'œil !!! Faites de beaux rêves, à demain Isabella._

_Elle se tourna et un petit sourire naissait sur ses belles lèvres. J'attendis qu'elle franchisse sa porte d'entrée pour repartir. Elle se tourna plusieurs fois avant de la franchir toujours avec ses belles rougeurs._

_Une fois qu'elle fut entrée, je repartis donc à mon propre appartement. Tout le long je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Le seul point que je retenais c'était qu'Isabella Swan était une femme dangereuse pour moi et à ce moment-là je ne m'imaginais pas à quel point._

_**Fin du flashback.**_

_**.  
**_

Je sortis enfin de la douche et pris un costume blanc avec une cravate blanche et une chemise noire. Je regardais ma montre brièvement merde ! 8 h j'allais être en retard.

Je me dépêchai de m'habillé et fila en vitesse à mon auto. J'y montai et démarra sur les chapeaux de roue. Je connaissais le chemin par cœur donc, pas la peine de mettre le GPS cette fois-ci. Je mis mon autoradio en route et la chanson de Marie-Mai sortit des enceintes. Je n'étais pas fana de cette chanteuse, mais ses paroles me touchèrent plus que je n'aurais cru.

Mentir

La vie nous force parfois à faire des détours

Cacher la vérité en l'habillant de velours

Manipuler les uns pour protéger les autres

Sans jamais dévoiler à qui revient la faute

Mentir pour fuir

Son reflet dans le miroir

Mentir pour ne pas décevoir

Se fondre au décor

Jamais arrêter de

Mentir pour fuir

Son reflet dans le miroir

Mentir jusqu'à ne plus se voir

Se fondre au décor

Jamais arrêter de mentir mentir

Torturé par l'ennui on se créer des histoires

À tellement bien mentir on finit par se croire

Comment s'en sortir sans tromper tout le monde

Au moment de partir l'emporter dans sa tombe

Mentir pour fuir

Son reflet dans le miroir

Mentir pour ne pas décevoir

Se fondre au décor

Jamais arrêter de

Mentir pour fuir

Son reflet dans le miroir

Mentir jusqu'à ne plus se voir

Se fondre au décor

Jamais arrêter de mentir mentir

Qui essuiera nos larmes

Qui apaisera enfin le drame

Qui verra à travers le voile

Qui brisera enfin le masque

Mentir pour fuir

Son reflet dans le miroir

Mentir pour ne pas décevoir

Se fondre au décor

Jamais arrêter de

Mentir pour fuir

Son reflet dans le miroir

Mentir jusqu'à ne plus se voir

Se fondre au décor

Jamais arrêter de mentir mentir

Tous les jours que Dieu faisait, je ne faisais que mentir à mon entourage même Alice me connaissant et connaissant tout ou presque de mon passé, je lui mentais. Bien sûr elle se doutait, mais ne savait pas que le soir, je me morfondais. Pourquoi hein ? Malgré ma famille et mes amis, je me sentais mal, seul. Bien sûr je l'avais choisi, mais je ne sais pas, j'avais par moment des coups de blues, cela arrive même aux hommes il faut croire. J'avais par moment cette impression qu'au lieu de vivre, je creusais ma propre tombe et que je resterais à jamais seul. Tout cela à cause de mon passé trop présent, je restais fermé à tout et tous. Les seules personnes qui étaient dans mon espace vital étaient mes parents, ma jumelle, mon frère et mon meilleur ami. À part le boulot et baiser par-ci par-là, je ne faisais rien de plus. À part construire notre entreprise, qu'avais-je fait de ma vie ? Mon oncle et ma tante étaient-ils fiers de moi ? En y regardant de plus près, je ne crois pas. Non, j'en étais plus que sur ! Mais comment y remédier, la seule à qui je mettais ré ouvert était partie à jamais et je ne voulais pas revivre cette douleur insurmontable. Pour moi, amour égale souffrance alors je ne peux et ne veux plus aimé. Mais en un jour à peine cette Isabella me faisait me poser trop de questions. Maintenant, j'étais en colère.

_Pourquoi crois-tu que tu te poses des questions imbéciles !_

_Tiens, te revoilà toi, ça faisait un bail tien. Tu ne peux pas me foutre la paix un peu ?_

_Je te signale que je suis toi, donc non, je ne peux pas !_

_Ah ! Tu m'énerves._

_Bon t'as pas répondu, triple buse._

_J'en sais rien moi, merde, tu sais toi ?_

_Oui, mais tu devras le découvrir seul, haha._

_Alors, tu sers à quoi au juste ? À part m'emmerder sec !_

_À rien en fait._

Je devenais vraiment fou, je me parlais à moi-même et en plus je me faisais des cachoteries à moi-même, non, mais sérieux, j'ai un souci là. J'arrivais enfin devant son appartement mettant fin à mon monologue intérieur et surtout mes pensées noires, je me garais et la vit enfin arrivée. Elle était habillée d'un pantalon noir avec un chemisier bleu à rayures, manches trois quart, cette couleur lui allait d'ailleurs à ravir. À ses pieds elle portait des chaussures classe, mais sans talon. En la regardant bien, je vis qu'elle se frottait énergiquement son bras. D'ailleurs, pourquoi de telles manches par une chaleur pareille ? J'en fronçais les sourcils, lui arrivait-il quelque chose ? Elle avança d'un petit pas dans ma direction, je sortais de la voiture et alla lui ouvrir la porte. Elle me fit un petit sourire. Je poussais mon audace un peu plus loin, oubliant totalement ma colère envers elle. Je mis ma main sur son épaule, elle tourna son visage et alla lui faire la bise pour lui dire bonjour. Le problème c'est qu'elle comprit mon geste et qu'elle amorça le même que moi. Arrivé à quelques centimètres de son visage, elle alla me faire la bise et j'allais en faire de même. Ayant eu le même geste mon baiser atterrit au coin de sa bouche. Cette partie tellement douce qui m'attirait sans je ne puisse le contrôler vraiment. Un sourire naquit sur mon visage et le sien s'empourpra.

**Moi :** Bon matin Isabella. Susurrais-je à son oreille, humant au passage ses cheveux.

**Isabella :** Bon matin Edward. Me dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle s'engouffra dans la voiture, je lui fis un sourire en coin et ferma sa portière. J'allais à ma place et démarrai la voiture. Elle ne soufflait pas un mot.

**Moi :** Allez-vous bien Isabella ? Dis-je vraiment inquiet, car elle ne me regardait et paraissait tendu.

**Isabella :** Euh... oui, ça va aller, M. Masen. Euh... Edward, désolé. Elle me dit cela en se frottant légèrement ne se rendant même pas compte qu'elle le faisait.

Je mis fin à son geste en posant ma main sur sa propre main et arrêta la voiture sur le côté.

**Moi :** Isabella, regardez-moi.

Elle souffla, ferma les yeux, tourne sa tête, et les rouvrit, mais ne dit rien. La regardant droit dans les yeux, je vis cette petite étincelle éteinte, une envie incontrôlable me pris de la prendre dans mes bras. Je me retins tant bien que mal.

**Moi :** Pourquoi vous frottez vous ainsi le bras, est-ce... est-ce que l'on t'a fait du mal ? Les mots eurent du mal à sortir, je voulais savoir, mais appréhendais fortement la réponse.

**Isabella :** C'est de ma faute, Edward, ne vous en faites pas avec cela. Un rêve de trop... Elle finit sa phrase en chuchotant.

**Moi :** Aucune personne n'a à toucher une autre pour un rêve? Il n'y a pas de faute qui tienne, aucun prétexte n'est bon pour maltraité quelqu'un Bon Dieu! M'emportais-je.

**Isabella :** Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais été maltraité, vous interprétez mes paroles. Dit-elle presque en colère.

**Moi :** Désolé... mais promettez-moi une chose s'il vous plait? Je ne voulais pas la brusquer.

**Isabella :** Laquelle ? Dit-elle sur la défensive.

**Moi :** Promettez-moi que si jamais... Je fermais les yeux contrôlant ma voix, cela ramenait trop de souvenirs douloureux. Promettez-moi de me téléphoner si jamais cela se reproduit. Dis-je suppliant.

**Isabella :** Même si cela se produisait un jour, pourquoi vous téléphonerais-je ? Je ne suis qu'une employée à l'essai.

**Moi :** Parce que je ne saurais moi-même le dire, mais même si vous n'êtes qu'une employée et à l'essai de surcroit, je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise. Chuchotant pour moi-même la fin de ma phrase. Je vous demande juste cela, faites-moi juste cette faveur s'il vous plait.

Je lui avais demandé cela en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Son regard fuyait le mien ensuite.

**Moi :** S'il vous plait si vous n'êtes pas maltraité cela ne vous engage à rien envers moi.

Lui ayant pris le menton entre les doigts et remettant son regard dans le mien.

**Isabella :** OK. Si vous y tenez.

Je vis les larmes dans son regard, mais aucune ne coula. Je ne retins plus mon instinct, auquel je laissai libre cours. Je la pris dans mes bras.

**Moi :** Oui, j'y tiens et même beaucoup.

Elle me prit dans ses bras comme si j'étais une bouée de secours. Des larmes vinrent s'écrouler sur ma chemise, la mouillant par la même occasion. Elles devenaient de plus en plus abondantes.

**Isabella :** Je ne pensais pas que la jalousie d'un homme pouvait faire aussi mal. Me dit-elle prise dans un sanglot.

**Moi :** Certains hommes ne savent pas la chance qu'ils ont. Ça va aller maintenant, c'est fini, vous n'êtes plus seule, ma porte sera toujours ouverte si vous avez besoin de le faire.

Je lui caressais ses cheveux espérant la réconforter un peu. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se détacha de moi, mais resta assez près de moi. Un vide se fit soudain sentir en moi. Je lui fis un sourire en coin, sécha toute trace de larme sur ses joues et lui embrassa tendrement le front. Elle ferma les yeux au même moment.

**Isabella :** Merci.

**Moi :** De rien. Soufflais-je. Un café ne nous ferait pas de mal, qu'en pensez-vous?

**Isabella :** Ce sera mon 3e ce matin, mais j'accepte tout de même. Me dit-elle dans un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres.

**Moi :** Une accro à la caféine nous allons nous entendre, Isabella. Souriais-je à mon tour.

**Isabella :** Bella, vous pouvez m'appeler Bella, à moins que vous préfériez mon prénom. Je ne voudrais pas vous paraître trop familière, déjà que nous le sommes depuis tout à l'heure, et cela, par ma faute.

**Moi :** Bella? Non, cela me parait correct et de plus ce surnom vous va à merveille. Et rien n'est de votre faute nous avons tous notre libre arbitre et je sais parfaitement l'utilisé. Souriais-je gentiment. Pourquoi ne pas nous tutoyer?

**Bella :** Je ne voudrais pas abuser. Et... j'ai peur d'avoir des frasques au travail si je suis trop familière avec vous.

**Moi :** Vous n'abusez pas puisque c'est moi qui le propose. Mais passons un marché, tutoyons-nous en privé ou avec Alice, qu'en penses-tu? Souriant en coin.

**Bella rougissant :** D'accord.

**Moi :** Parfait. Souriant franchement.

Je conduisis jusqu'au Star Buck non loin des bureaux. L'ambiance dans la voiture s'était considérablement allégée. Plusieurs chansons passèrent à la radio, mais je n'en fis guère attention. Toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers cette jeune femme à mes côtés. J'avais une envie de meurtre qui me tiraillait les entrailles, mais ne pouvait rien en faire, cela aurait été déplacé. Nous arrivions enfin pour prendre nos cafés.

Avant de descendre, je regardai Bella, quel beau surnom, pensais-je.

**Moi :** Que prendras-tu Bella?

**Bella :** Un Mokaccino stp. Attends, je vais te donner de l'argent pour le payer.

**Moi :** Bien un Mokaccino, mais pas la peine, je t'invite. Lui dis-je en souriant en coin.

Je refermais la portière ne la laissant pas répondre, j'allai à l'intérieur et prit donc un Mokaccino ainsi que deux cafés latté pour Alice et moi, je pris aussi trois beignets à la framboise. Je payais le tout et retourna à la voiture où Bella m'attendait bien sagement, regardant par la vitre perdue dans ses pensées. Elle sursauta légèrement en m'entendant arriver.

**Moi :** Tiens. Je lui tendis son café et son beignet. J'espère que tu aimes la framboise.

**Bella :** Oui, merci, c'est mon préféré. Elle me sourit.

**Moi :** Allons affronter ma furieuse s...Alice. Et je démarrais la voiture dans un sourire forcé. Je faisais considérablement trop de bourdes avec elle.

**Bella :** Furieuse ? Pourtant, elle me parait sympathique, joviale, énergique, tout, mais pas furieuse.

**Moi :** ha, ha tu ne la connais pas encore, mais elle est branché sur 2000volt et n'a aucun bouton stop. Alors oui elle est tout cela, mais franchement agaçante quand elle le veut et devine facilement les choses. Mais je l'adore, c'est ma lutine préférée. Un petit bout de femme coriace. Tu veux un bon conseil envers Alice? J'avais dit tout cela avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**Bella :** Oui, lequel? Me dit-elle en souriant elle aussi.

**Moi :** Ne la trahit jamais et elle sera ta meilleure amie, mais fait lui un coup de travers et elle sera ta pire ennemie et je serais toi je ne voudrais pas me frotter à une Alice Cullen en colère. Mais surtout, évite un maximum de la contredire. Tu apprendras. Si un jour tu l'entends, crier dans mon bureau ne rentre jamais, elle peut être un vrai tyran. Mon dieu quand j'y pense, une si petite femme ferait fuir un puma lorsqu'elle est en colère. Dis-je en rigolant franchement. Alice pouvait être très effrayante parfois, surtout quand elle était en crise.

**Bella :** Ah OK ! Merci du conseil alors. Je peux te poser une question ?

**Moi :** Oui bien sûr. Dis-je un peu méfiant.

**Bella :** Alice représente quoi dans ta vie ? Tu en parles avec tellement de passion, c'est déroutant.

Elle mit sa main sur mon avant-bras avant que je ne réponde, cela me procura encore une fois cette putain de décharge.

**Bella :** Je ne veux pas être indiscrète non plus. Je suis nouvelle alors si ce n'est pas mes affaires...

**Moi gêné :** Non ça va, je peux comprendre que cela soit déroutant. Alice est une personne à qui je tiens énormément, on se connaît depuis toujours. Et plus encore pensais-je. Je l'aime comme ma sœur. Lui dis-je en souriant à l'ironie de cette phrase. C'est ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, mon double en fait.

Bella semblait quelque peu soulagé d'entendre ça, pourquoi ?

**Moi :** Je ferais tout pour ce bout de femme, elle est passionnée et passionnante. Aimante et bien plus. Je précise tout de même nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble. Dis-je avec une moue dégoutée, beurk couché avec ma sœur. C'est... Nous avons un lien fort elle et moi, mais aussi avec mon meilleur ami. Nous sommes trois et parlons de tous sans détour, c'est… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer la chose, tu comprends?

**Bella :** Euh… Je crois oui... C'est un peu comme ça lorsque je suis avec Rosalie, ma demi-sœur. Mais avec mon meilleur ami ici à New York c'est totalement comme ça. Dem' est quelqu'un de si gentil et attachant.

**Moi :** Alice est la seule femme à qui je fais confiance avec ma mère. Dem'? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

**Bella :** Dem' en fait, il se nomme Démétri, je l'ai connu à ma 1ere année d'université et nous avons finis en regardant nos résultats finaux en juin dernier ensemble. D'ailleurs, tu me fais penser, j'ai oublié de l'appeler pour savoir s'il avait eu des nouvelles du bureau d'avocat ou il avait postulé.

**Moi :** Avocat ?

**Bella :** Oui, Démétri a fait des études de droit. Elle me regarda incrédule et perplexe

**Moi :** Mmm... Mon meilleur ami est aussi avocat.

**Bella :** Tout comme mon demi-frère. Drôle de coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?

**Moi :** Oui drôle, hein, n'est-ce pas? Dis-je pas sûr de mon coup-là.

**Bella :** Quelque chose te rend mal à l'aise ? J'ai fait une bourde, c'est ça? Merde!

**Moi :** Non, non, tout va bien. Tranquillise-toi, c'est juste effectivement une bonne coïncidence, voilà tout. Nous sommes arrivés, Mademoiselle. Dis-je dans un sourire, bien content de changer de sujet.

**Bella :** Euhh… Edward. Rendu à l'intérieur, c'est Edward ou M. Masen ? Je ne voudrais pas nous mettre dans le pétrin ni l'un ni l'autre. Dit-elle en débarquant de l'auto et refermant la porte.

**Moi :** Tout le monde m'appelle Edward, donc pas de problème. Et rassure-toi, tu ne me mettras pas dans le pétrin, prévient moi surtout si Tanya te fais de la misère OK ? Sortant et fermant moi aussi ma portière.

**Bella :** Je souhaite vraiment ne pas en avoir avec elle. Je crois que je la détes... Ah non, oublie ça. Le rouge lui monta aux joues.

**Moi riant :** Pas de problème tu t'entendras surement avec Alice avec cela, elle la déteste aussi. Et je ne la porte pas particulièrement dans mon cœur non plus, mais bon... Lui mettant la main dans le bas du dos, la guidant aux ascenseurs.

**Bella :** D'accord si tu le dis. Sur ce, elle pressa sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur

Je lui souris doucement. Nous montions dans l'ascenseur une fois qu'il fut arrivé. La montée se fit en silence arrivé au 16e étage, je me tournais vers elle.

**Moi :** Alors, bonne journée Bella et au moindre souci tu sais où se trouve mon bureau. Je te vois après si j'ai le rendez-vous avec Dolce & Gabbana. Je lui fis un baiser sur le front comme plutôt ce matin.

**Bella :** Edward ?

**Moi :** Oui Bella. Soufflais-je doucement.

**Bella :** Je ne te retiendrai pas très longtemps, mais pourquoi deux baiser sur mon front ? Ne pense pas que cela me déplaise, c'était uniquement une question, depuis ce matin j'ai l'impression d'être avec mon ami Dem' et non, mon patron.

**Moi :** Je suis quelqu'un de tactile avec les personnes que j'apprécie. Dis-je simplement. Mais si cela te gêne, je peux arrêter si tu le désires?

**Bella :** Non, ça ne me gêne pas. Merci de m'avoir répondu franchement. Passe une bonne journée Edward. Me dit-elle en rougissant.

**Moi :** Merci, toi de même. Je lui fis un clin d'œil au moment où l'ascenseur arriva à notre étage.

Elle sourit à mon clin d'œil et parti tout comme moi dans la direction de son espace, moi j'allais voir mon lutin de sœur. Je frappais à sa porte et elle me pria d'entrer.

**Moi :** Hey, Lice comment vas-tu ce matin ? M'avançant jusqu'à elle et lui embrassant le front et en lui tendant son café avec son beignet.

**Alice :** Merci, bien et toi. Me faisant la bise.

**Moi :** Mmm… Ca va merci. M'asseyant à son bureau.

**Alice :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe Edward ? Me dit-elle doucement.

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas trop en fait, je dois dire. Buvant une gorgée de mon café.

**Alice :** Ed, développe, tu sais je ne suis pas extralucide non plus.

**Moi :** On se le demande parfois. Dis-je en rigolant. Je ne sais pas, je me comporte bizarrement avec Bella. Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

**Alice s'approchant de moi :** Edward tu sais que le pacte est toujours là, dis-moi. Me dit-elle doucement.

**Moi :** Elle me fait penser à Em… Dis-je en murmurant, ne pouvant continuer.

**Alice :** Pourquoi tu veux dire qu'elle… Me dit-elle en s'affolant.

**Moi :** Non, enfin si. Je n'en suis pas sur Lice, je n'ai que des suppositions. Mais imagine que ce soit cela, il faut en parler à Jazz tu crois ?

**Alice :** Je ne sais pas Ed, ce n'est pas à nous de lui dire ou peut-être que si. Et comment tu as su cela toi ?

**Moi :** Bah, passant ma main sur ma nuque, hier quand je suis arrivé au bureau elle était là, de fils en aiguille, je l'ai raccompagné chez elle et lui ai proposé de venir la chercher ce matin. Elle a accepté et quand elle est arrivée elle se frottait le bras énergiquement, cela ma parut suspect donc on a parlé, mais elle n'a rien confirmée tu vois ?

**Alice ayant un sourire énigmatique même pour moi :** Tu veux dire que le grand Edward Masen n'a pas agi avec sa queue, mais avec son cœur ?

**Moi :** Ne commence pas Alice ou je m'en vais. M'énervais-je.

**Alice :** OK, OK laisse venir et tu verras si elle te le confirme, si c'est le cas je crains malheureusement que tu doives en parler a Jazz.

**Moi :** Ouais, t'as raison. En fait sinon pour le test que je lui ai donné, tu sais que je peux déjà appeler le client ?

**Alice :** Non vraiment ? Dit-elle les yeux écarquillés.

**Moi :** Je te jure et j'ai vu son Story-board, elle m'a vraiment impressionné, je l'avoue.

**Alice :** Eh bien, pour que tu sois impressionné c'est qu'elle doit être vraiment excellente. Dit-elle admirative.

**Moi :** Je sais. Souriant. Quoi arrête de me regarder ainsi. Bon si jamais j'ai le rendez-vous cette après-midi, prépare-lui la robe blanche, de ton dernier défilé, vu qu'elle n'est pas très grande, elle sera parfaite pour elle. Et mets avec cela les ballerines blanches avec les lacets qui se croisent aux mollets. Tu vois de quelle robe je parle.

**Alice :** Oui, je vois parfaitement, mais qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère monsieur ? Dit-elle sérieusement.

**Moi :** Alice. Grondais-je.

**Alice reculant :** OK, OK j'arrête, va t'occuper de tes clients je lui prépare tout cela tu peux compter sur moi. Me dit-elle en souriant.

**Moi :** Merci Lice. Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue. À plus lutin. Je partis vite, histoire de ne pas me prendre un truc sur le crâne.

Je rejoignis mon bureau en ayant préalablement salué tout le monde. Je pris mon téléphone et appela aux bureaux de Dolce & Gabbana. Comme voulu j'obtins un rendez-vous pour l'après-midi à 15 h. J'allai voir directement Bella.

**Moi :** Bella ?

Elle se tourna, ses yeux interrogateurs.

**Bella :** Oui Edward.

**Moi :** Juste, j'ai obtenu le rendez-vous chez Dolce & Gabbana pour cette après-midi 15 h, je vous attendrais à mon bureau pour 14 h. À tout à l'heure. Dis-je d'un ton professionnel.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

**Bella :** Parfait Edward, je vous rejoins à votre bureau et dois-je passer voir Mlle Cullen avant cela ?

**Moi :** Oui, tout sera prêt. À tout à l'heure Bella.

Je repartis en direction mon bureau et reprit mon téléphone, mais cette fois-ci cela était pour appeler Jasper.

**Moi :** Jasper c'est moi.

**Jasper :** Oui, je sais que c'est toi. Dit-il en rigolant. (Clin d'œil à ma mère)

**Moi :** Alors, tout se passe bien de ton côté ?

**Jasper :** Oui et toi avec Bella ? Me demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

**Moi :** Bien, écoute, je suis très satisfait de son travail, j'ai même rendez-vous cet après-midi avec le client pour confirmer le story-board. Dis-je en souriant.

**Jasper :** Wow ! Je savais qu'elle était bonne dans son domaine, mais pas à ce point-là. Dit-il impressionner.

**Moi :** Hé ! Bien soit fier d'elle, car elle assure un max.

**Jasper :** J'en ai toujours été fier. S'offusqua-t-il.

**Moi :** Dis-moi, je voulais te demander un truc. Euh…

**Jasper :** Lance-toi vieux, je vais pas te mordre tu sais. S'amusa-t-il.

**Moi :** Je n'aurais pas déjà rencontré ta sœur chez toi ? Cette question je me la posais depuis l'entretien et le seul qui pourrait me le dire était bien Jasper.

**Jasper :** Non, je ne crois pas sinon on le… merde!

**Moi :** Quoi ? Criais-je.

**Jasper :** Si tu l'as déjà rencontré et tu t'es foutu de sa gueule. Tu sais celle que tu disais que c'était une amie à Rose. Après je ne te raconte pas comment je me suis fait engueuler par Rose et James.

**Moi :** Oh ! Merde ! Bah ! Ça alors, c'était à la période noire? Et celle dont je me suis ouvertement moqué ?

Oh ! Putain faite qu'il me dise que ce ne soit pas cela.

**Jasper :** Oui et encore oui. Désolé, mec. Dit-il en rigolant.

**Moi :** Ouais, bah, moi je ferais moins le fière si j'étais toi, car si tu veux lui dire en premier que tu travailles avec moi et que je suis ton meilleur ami et associé, il vaudrait mieux pour toi qu'elle ne me remette si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

**Jasper :** Euh… Bin t'as raison oui. Et Ed désoler, on en reparle, je dois te laisser mon rendez-vous est là.

**Moi :** Ok Jasper, rappelle-moi…

Il m'avait raccroché au nez cet imbécile fini.

La matinée passa ainsi entre rendez-vous et coup de fil. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, Tanya ne fit aucune apparition. Mon déjeuner se passa sur le pouce, car je devais absolument boucler le dossier « défiler » d'Alice qui d'ailleurs déjeuna avec moi pour vérifier avec moi les finitions.

14 h arriva et Bella entra vêtu de la robe blanche avec un boléro noir, ainsi que des ballerines noires à lacets. Ma sœur avait changé la couleur des chaussures et j'en fus ravi. Cette robe lui allait magnifiquement et la scia à merveille. Elle moulait ses formes impeccablement et faisait ressortir la belle couleur de ses yeux marron. Alice avait dû retoucher son maquillage, car je reconnus son coup de crayon. En bref, elle était à couper le souffle. Voyant que je ne parlais toujours pas, elle se mit à rougir ce qui la rendait encore plus charmante.

**Moi :** Bella tu es splendide.

**POV Bella**

**Moi :** Ne te moque pas de moi, Edward, stp. Il me semblait admirateur devant moi, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Les vêtements que m'avais obligé de porter Alice étaient effectivement splendides, mais je n'étais pas certaine d'être à l'aise et de leur rendre justice. La preuve, Alice avait dû retoucher mon maquillage et quelque peu ma coiffure. J'avais voulu avoir une autre tenue, mais elle avait été ferme sur ce choix et n'avait jamais voulu m'en donner la raison. La seule chose pour laquelle je remerciai intérieurement Alice était le boléro qui cachait mon bras meurtri. Je n'aurais jamais accepté qu'Edward le voie. Déjà qu'il avait été hors de lui ce matin, ce n'était pas le temps de recommencer avant d'aller à cette réunion.

Je fis un sourire crispé à mon patron, parce que la nervosité commençait à monter en moi. Il me montra l'heure et me fis comprendre qu'il était temps de partir. Je pris mon ordi portable avec moi pour aller montrer le tout au client, mais Edward me le prit des mains pour l'apporter lui-même. Je lui souriais en guise de ma reconnaissance, il me répondit avec un en coin. La main dans mon dos, il me fit avancer jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour se rendre au parking de l'immeuble.

Après 20 minutes de route à travers la ville, Edward me débarqua à la porte principale chez Dolce & Gabbana et alla stationner la voiture. À son retour à mes côtés, nous montâmes au 6e étage pour aller rencontrer les têtes dirigeantes du marketing et publicités de cette entreprise. Edward me présenta comme étant son chargé de projet et qu'il me laissait le soin de leur expliquer ce que j'avais fait et ce que j'avais pensé pour leur concept.

1 h plus tard, nous ressortions de leurs bureaux avec le story-board approuvé et signé, nous pouvions désormais aller de l'avant dans le projet. J'étais folle de joie et Edward arborait un magnifique sourire en coin en prenant l'ascenseur. Cet homme avait un tel charisme, un tel charme qu'il m'était difficile de ne pas fondre en le regardant. Nous retournâmes au bureau pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle, du moins moi, l'annoncer à mon équipe de travail. Lorsque la journée fut terminée, une nouvelle fois mon prince charmant vint me déposer chez moi dans son carrosse.

* * *

_Nous savons que vous l'attendiez ! Il a été long a corrigé c'était tout de même 33 pages à corriger._  
_Souhaitons qu'il ait été à la hauteur de vos attentes. On veux savoir ce que vous en penser._  
_Vos avis sont notre boost pour continuer d'écrire._  
_bise Jess' & Lili_


	10. Chapitre 7

**_Nous voudrions vous remerciez, c'est vraiment génial de voir qu'autant de personnes viennent voir et lire notre fiction. _**

**_ Merci à_ **_PatiewSnow, __Grazie, aelita48, vinie65, kikou13400, Isabeller, nancy-miserere, marion, leeloo, Audrey.D, bellardtwilight _**_pour les reviews que vous laissés. _**

**_Cela nous fait chaud au coeur, et tellement plaisir de les lire._**

**_On se retrouve en bas.  
_**

**_.  
_**

_**Cullen aime Swan toute une histoire**_

._  
_

**~* Chapitre sept *~**

**

* * *

**

**PDV Edward.**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Bella travaillait pour moi. Aujourd'hui, nous étions vendredi et je devais lui faire part de ma décision de son entrée complète dans l'entreprise ou pas. J'avais déjà pris ma décision depuis bien longtemps, mais je ne devais rien lâcher. Seuls Jasper et Alice étaient au courant de ma décision.

Quelques catastrophes c'étaient passées aussi la semaine dernière et cette semaine. Cela remontait justement à vendredi dernier, après le repas précisément. Elle était arrivée en rage dans mon bureau et avait crié haut et fort que son story-board avait été effacé. Gros souci, car le client avait justement approuvé avec conviction plus que satisfait. Je lui avais proposé de l'aider, mais avait refusé avec force, une vraie tête de mule. Avec Alice, nous pensions que c'était un coup de Tanya, mais nous n'avions pas de preuve donc nous avions pris les mêmes dispositions que pour nos bureaux, une clé. Son travail nous était trop précieux pour que des tours comme ceux-là soient faits. Pour le même coup, j'avais passé un putain de mauvais week-end en me disant que c'était mort, nous allions perdre l'un de nos gros contrats. Mais Dieu soit loué Bella, elle avait travaillé fort tout le week-end et avait tout récupéré. Si j'avais pu je l'aurais embrassé sur place, sur la joue bien sûr, quoique, mais bien trop de gens étaient présent. Donc, je lui avais juste fait livrer anonymement des roses dans son bureau. Elle avait d'ailleurs rougi comme une pivoine en voyant le fleuriste et je l'avais juste regardé en lui faisant un sourire en coin et un acquiescement de ma part. Si elle avait pu rougir encore plus, je crois qu'elle l'aurait fait.

Pendant ce temps jusqu'à hier j'allais toujours la chercher le matin et la raccompagnais toujours le soir, par la même occasion, j'en avais appris beaucoup, plus sur elle. Ce que j'en retenais fut qu'elle avait avorté à l'âge de 20 ans, car elle était en plein dans ses études et que le mec était un coup du soir, elle ne regrettait pas, mais ne savait pas si elle le ferait de la même manière actuellement, avec le recul en fait. Sa famille se composait de 2 demi-sœurs, de deux demi-frères et d'un frère biologique et trouve parfois lourd que cette famille soit aussi grande. Qu'elle n'avait pas revu sa mère depuis plus de 5 ans, ce point d'ailleurs me choqua, mais je ne relevai pas, ne voulant pas la froissée. Moi, ne pas voir ma mère autant de temps m'aurait tué. Mais aussi, qu'elle aimait son ami, mais plus autant qu'avant. Elle pouvait coucher avec lui, mais en dehors de cela elle le prenait plus pour un ami et cela depuis qu'elle avait commencé à habiter avec lui. D'ailleurs, son compagnon ne l'avait pas retouché, je la passais au peigne fin tous les matins discrètement. J'appris aussi que sa couleur préférée était le bleu, sa glace préférée était menthe avec pépites de chocolat, son livre de prédilection était Roméo et Juliette, et pour finir, elle adorait écouter Hot & Cold de Katy Perry à répétition. Pour ma part, elle n'apprit que des banalités sans grand intérêt, je ne m'ouvrais pas facilement, mais écoutait gentiment.

Tanya me prenait la tête presque tous les jours et Alice ne disait rien, mais arborait des sourires sublimes dès qu'elle me croisait. Son comportement me faisait me poser des questions, mais elle ne parlait pas et elle ne lâchait rien. Même, Jasper ne m'appelait presque plus pour savoir comment sa sœur s'en sortait. Juste deux fois en deux semaines de plus, il m'avait aussi évité comme la peste. Génial, hein ?! Bref le matin et le soir j'étais presque détendu et joyeux. Durant la journée, bah, j'étais sur les nerfs et seul.

Un évènement me marqua. Enfin, lorsque j'avais dit un évènement, ce fut un deux en un en fait.

.

_**Flashback.**_

_Nous étions mercredi soir, plus personne n'était dans les bureaux à part moi, Bella et Alice. Oui, je devais diner avec ma sœur ce soir-là, car elle avait compris que je me sentais seul. On frappa à ma porte et Bella entra sans mon assentiment. Je lui avais dit de le faire lorsque plus personne n'était au bureau, car cela nous arrivait souvent de rentrer tard tous les deux. Je relevais les yeux pour voir qu'elle avait un sublime sourire qui illuminait ses traits._

_**Moi :**__ Hé, bien Bella ! Tu m'as l'air bien joyeuse en cette fin de journée. Puis-je savoir pourquoi cette gaieté soudaine ?_

_**Bella :**__ J'ai fini !!!!_

_Si elle avait pu, elle aurait sauté dans les airs._

_**Moi :**__ Finit ta journée, oui c'est clair. Dis-je en riant._

_**Bella :**__ Non ! J'ai fini le projet ! Il est prêt à être mis en ligne !_

_**Moi, me levant d'un bond, la regardant, incrédule :**__ T'es sérieuse, mais c'est impossible ?!_

_**Bella souriant de toutes ses dents :**__ Oui, très sérieuse. Je viens tout juste de régler les bogues restants. Reste plus qu'à le mettre en ligne._

_**Moi :**__ C'est juste merveilleux, tu t'en rends compte, j'espère. Va chercher ton PC portable, veux-tu?_

_**Bella :**__ Oui, je reviens tout de suite. L'excitation et la joie pouvaient se faire entendre dans sa voix._

_Elle revint rapidement._

_**Moi :**__ Pose-le sur le bureau._

_**Bella :**__ Voilà. Assis toi et je te montre ça. J'aimerais que tu le test pour moi._

_**Moi :**__ Avec plaisir, Mademoiselle. Dis-je avec un grand sourire. Montre-moi et demande ce que tu veux. La regardant droit dans les yeux._

_Bella me montra le site en ouvrant la 1ere page._

_**Bella :**__ Je voudrais que tu essaies tous les liens que tu vois pour être certain que rien ne bogue. Et je veux ton avis pour finir._

_Je fis ce qu'elle me demanda et restai ébahi par son travail. Le site fonctionnait à merveille et le design à rester bouche bée dessus. Les couleurs ni trop flash, ni trop sobre. Un travail parfait en soit. Au bout de quelques minutes je repris très sérieux._

_**Moi :**__ Bella... Commençais-je._

_**Moi :**__ C'est juste parfait, tu as fait un travail qui va au-delà de ce que j'espérais, vraiment. Maintenant, à toi l'honneur. Mets-le en ligne, je t'en pris, c'est ton travail après tout. Lui dis-je avec un sourire éblouissant._

_**Bella :**__ Tu es sérieux ?! Ouffff... Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ton avis était important pour moi._

_Elle s'activa à le mettre en ligne à mes côtés._

_**Bella :**__ Il te restera à communiquer avec D & G pour leur demander leur avis final et ils pourront lancer leur promotion de leur nouveau site._

_Je la mis face à moi et la regardant droit dans les yeux._

_**Moi :**__ Bella je sais d'avance qu'ils vont adorer et encore, je dirais aduler, ton travail. Tu ne te rends pas compte que ce que tu as fait, peu de personnes peuvent le faire surtout avec l'incident de vendredi dernier. Je suis vraiment, vraiment très impressionné par ce site. Lui dis-je toujours droit dans les yeux, y mettant toute l'intensité que j'y pouvais._

_Elle rougit un max._

_**Bella :**__ Tu n'exagères pas un peu Edward ? Je n'ai pas tout le profit de cela, toute mon équipe à beaucoup travailler pour y arriver. Mais malheureusement, je ne pourrai leur dire puisque je ne les reverrai probablement plus. _

_**Moi :**__ Je suis OK que l'équipe était là, mais tu en as fait beaucoup. Sans toi les délais n'auraient pas été respectés. Et qui te dit que tu ne les reverras pas? Demandais-je incrédule._

_Elle baissa les yeux suite à ce que je venais de lui dire._

_**Moi :**__ Bella, regarde-moi et réponds, stp. Demandais-je doucement en lui relevant la tête._

_**Bella :**__ Rien n'est confirmé pour moi, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai réussi sur ce coup que je vais réussir pour le reste. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'attend Edward._

_**Moi :**__ Je le sais très bien. Mais personne ne t'a dit non plus que tu ne serais pas gardée non plus à ce que je sache?_

_**Bella :**__ Je le sais bien, avait-elle murmurée._

_**Moi :**__ Apprends à avoir plus en confiance en toi et ton travail stp. De toute manière, je suis seul à prendre cette décision et tu as confiance en moi n'est-ce pas?_

_**Bella :**__ Je crois avoir plus confiance en toi qu'en moi._

_**Moi :**__ Alors, fais-moi juste, confiance stp, lui murmurais-je à mon tour. Me rapprochant dangereusement d'elle._

_**Bella :**__ Oui... Euh... Que fais-tu Edward ?_

_Prenant conscience de la situation et des paroles de Bella. Je me redressais vivement, passant ma main dans mes cheveux. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris?_

_**Moi :**__ Heu... Désolé. Reprenant plus d'entrain, une coupe de Champagne te dirait pour fêter ta réussite, ma... secouant de nouveau la tête, les idées en vrac. Alice devrait arriver dans un moment. Demandais-je avec un petit sourire figé._

_Il paressait bien que Bella ne comprenait pas tellement ce qui se passait._

_**Bella :**__ Mmm... OK. Mais je vais devoir appeler chez moi pour avertir. Me dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure._

_**Moi :**__ Tu veux diner avec nous ce soir pour fêter cela ou pas? Demandais-je un peu vexé tout de même._

_Bella parut surprise._

_**Moi :**__ Si tu ne veux venir, je ne te force à rien et Alice sera avec nous._

_**Bella :**__ Je ne voudrais pas, déranger tu sais, mais cela me ferais très plaisir. Elle me fit un sourire charmeur sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait._

_**Moi :**__ Bien, c'est arrangé, préviens chez toi. Et si je te le propose, c'est que cela me fait plaisir. De plus demain tu te reposeras tranquillement, tu l'as méritée; tu reviendras vendredi au bureau. Lui dis-je un sourire en coin. J'allai prendre sa coupe de champagne et un jus d'orange pour moi. Tiens et n'oublie pas d'appeler ton compagnon._

_**Bella :**__ Merci pour tout. Tu ne m'accompagnes pas ? Me montrant sa coupe. Mmm... Il est excellent._

_Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je ne touchais plus à l'alcool. Doux gout amer. Mais heureusement, Alice vient me sauver encore._

_**Alice :**__ Alors que fêtons-nous ici ?_

_**Moi**__**: **__Bella a mis en ligne son site, tu en veux ? Lui montrant le Champagne._

_**Alice regardant Bella:**__ C'est vrai ?_

_**Bella dodelinant de la tête :**__ Ouiii !_

_**Alice lui sautant dessus :**__ Hé, bien ! Félicitations ma chérie, je suis contente et fière de toi!_

_Lui claquant un baiser sonore sur la joue._

_Bella rit._

_**Bella :**__ Merci Alice. Je suis bien heureuse aussi, je dois t'avouer._

_Ce spectacle fit naitre un sourire tendre à mes lèvres en regardant ma soeur et Bella, son amie qui d'ailleurs ne savait qu'elle était amie._

_**Alice :**__ Mais il faut absolument fêter sa hein Edward ?_

_**Edward :**__ Déjà invité avec nous. Lui dis-je, en souriant et reprenant une gorgée de mon jus._

_**Alice :**__ Ah, parfait, je reconnais bien là mon frère._

_**Bella :**__ Vous me faites penser, je dois appeler chez moi, pour avertir Paul._

_Je me figeai. Avait-elle bien dit, frère ? Je la regardais d'un regard noir et regarda ensuite Bella, qui je crois, n'avait pas relevé._

_**Moi :**__ Oui, parfait, on t'attend!_

_Elle revint au bout de quelques minutes. Un peu énervée, je dirais. Je me tendais très vite, me rappelant un geste que son compagnon avait déjà eu._

_**Moi :**__ Bella tout va bien ? Lui demandais-je doucement en m'approchant d'elle. Ma sœur me regarda la bouche ouverte. _

_**Bella :**__ Paul n'est qu'un crétin, mais sinon tout va bien. On y va ? Bella essaie de reprendre sur elle et de retrouver sa bonne humeur._

_**Moi, lui embrassant le crâne sous l'oeil abasourdi d'Alice :**__ On y va. Alice ?_

_**Alice :**__ Oui... Oui, j'arrive. Secouant la tête. Allez Bell ', c'est ton jour, on va bien manger et c'est Edward qui paye en plus profite c'est un gros radin. Dit-elle en rigolant pour alléger l'atmosphère._

_**Moi :**__ Hé, le lutin je te permets pas non, mais. Dis-je en boudant comme un gamin._

_Bella accompagna Alice dans sa rigolade._

_**Moi :**__ Toi non plus, Bella. MERDE ! Lui dis-je boudant deux fois plus._

_**Bella :**__ Ohhh ! Tu es beau quand tu boudes. Un regard vers Alice et elle repart à rire de plus belle._

_Je leur tirai la langue puérilement et courus aux ascenseurs._

_**Moi :**__ En attendant, je vais diner seul, radin comme je suis! Riant voyant leurs têtes._

_Bella vint me rejoindre suivit d'Alice._

_**Bella :**__ Bah, non ! Tu es loin d'être radin Edward. Tu as un coeur d'or, avec moi._

_**Moi :**__ Bon, OK. Allez, venez, je paye. Dis-je avec un grand sourire._

_Bella mit sa main sur mon bras et me sourit._

_**.**_

_Au bout de 20 minutes de conduite, nous arrivions enfin, j'ouvris galamment la porte à ces deux femmes. Alice qui en avait l'habitude ne releva pas, mais Bella me fit une moue craquante. À l'intérieur, je leur tirai la chaise puis m'assieds après elles. Alice à ma droite et Bella à ma gauche. En cocktail, elles prirent un mojito sous la recommandation de ma sœur et moi, je pris un simple coca. Pathétique, hein ? Mais bon. La soirée passa doucement entre rire et sérieux. Bella m'apprit entre l'entrée et le plat principal qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de moi le matin et le soir pour venir la chercher, car son frère venait sur New York pour réparer son pick-up. J'avalais doucement la nouvelle, car j'aimais nos moments matinaux, mais n'en fit guère la remarque. Les filles burent pas mal, Alice commençait sérieusement à être bourrée et Bella pareillement, mais contrairement à ma sœur, elle me collait beaucoup. Elle me draguait, me faisait du pied, passait sa main sur ma cuisse, sur mon bras. Me faisaient de légers baisers sur la joue à tout va. J'aurais pu profiter, j'étais comme cela, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais profiter d'une fille bourrée n'a jamais été mon fort et Bella était bien trop respectable pour lui faire un coup pareil. À 23 h, elles commençaient à être incontrôlables et je préférais mettre un terme à ce diner qui tournait en catastrophe. Ma sœur commençait à crier à tous va et Bella commençait à avoir les mains trop baladeuses pour mon propre bien et le peu de contrôle que j'avais. J'allais payer, pris ces demoiselles par le bras et les conduits à la voiture. Je mis Alice derrière et Bella en avant avec moi, puisque je la conduisais en premier celle-ci. Mauvaise idée, car Bella n'arrêtait pas de me frotter le bras assez suggestivement. Au bout de 30 minutes, j'arrivais tant bien que mal à son appartement. Je l'aidais à aller à sa porte et l'ouvrit. Au moment de rentrer dans son immeuble, elle se tourna. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et approcha son visage du mien. Je lui demandai ce qu'elle faisait. Elle me fit juste un chut bien appuyé. Ses lèvres approchèrent des miennes dangereusement et je ne voulais en aucun cas la froisser et ne voulais pas non plus profiter. _

_Ses lèvres arrivent enfin à port, c'est-à-dire à la commissure de mes lèvres. Si je m'étais écouté à ce moment-là, j'aurais profité de l'occasion, mais je n'en fis rien et la repoussai doucement. Elle me fit une moue boudeuse. Je souriais face à sa réaction, mais lui dit gentiment « Ange, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te voie faire ceci et demain tu ne te souviendras de rien. Alors, monte te coucher et dort bien Bella. » Je lui fis un baiser sur le front, mais avant qu'elle parte je lui dis de prendre deux grands verres d'eau avant de se coucher contre la gueule de bois. Je conduis enfin ma sœur à son appart, mais dus la portée, car elle ne pouvait aligner deux pas. Je lui fis prendre deux verres d'eau tout comme je l'avais dit à Bella et rentrant à plus de minuit chez moi. Je réfléchis à ce que Bella venait de faire et ce que j'avais failli faire dans mon bureau. Non, il fallait que je me reprenne. Je ne pouvais rien faire avec une fille pareille, cela m'était impossible, elle voudrait bien plus que je ne pusse lui offrir. Mais un problème s'imposait et de force, mon corps et mes réactions étaient incontrôlables lorsqu'elle était à proximité. Comment allais-je me sortir de cette merde ? Car oui, ce bout de femme me perturbait, me troublait. Par contre, je ne pouvais me laisser aller de la sorte, non impossible. Je passais ma main, là où sa bouche s'était posée ce soir. Oh ! Oui j'aurais aimé plus, mais je ne pouvais offrir à ce genre de femme ce qu'elle voulait au fond d'elle, de la stabilité, de…. de l'amour, ça, j'en étais incapable, de la tendresse, encore moins, des attentions, oui pour les mettre dans mon lit. Du romantisme, encore moins alors, à quoi bon ? Je tapais rageusement le mur et alla me coucher la main m'élançant._

_**Fin du flashback.**_

_**.**_

Deux semaines où je prenais des risques perpétuels avec Bella, où des jeux s'installèrent entre nous. Mais je devais impérativement faire cesser cela. D'un, elle était une de mes employées ou du moins allait peut-être le devenir. Mais aussi elle était en couple. De trois, bah, y'avait pas de trois, mais cela était déjà bien comme raison non ? Alice m'avait un peu questionné sur ce qu'il s'était passé sur notre soirée, mais heureusement pour moi, elle n'avait que de vague souvenir de cette soirée. Le fait de ne pas voir Bella jeudi me fit mal, car j'avais l'habitude de prendre trois cafés ainsi que d'aller la chercher, mais me fit du bien et me permit vraiment de réfléchir. Il fallait vraiment que je mette un frein à cette relation, pour elle, mais pour moi surtout.

Nous étions vendredi matin et j'avais rendez-vous ce matin à 10 heures avec Bella. Je me rendis au bureau comme à mon habitude à 9 heures en prenant café et beignet pour moi et Alice. J'entrais dans le bureau de celle-ci et ne parla pas. Juste lui fit un baiser sur le front comme à mon habitude. Je lui tendis son café latté et son beignet à la framboise. Elle but sa première gorgée et j'eus le droit à mon premier sourire, celui qui me réchauffera toujours le cœur, celui de ma petite sœur adorée, ma jumelle, ma moitié.

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle me regardait d'ailleurs, son regard posé sur moi depuis ce temps et de la mélancolie y était en place.

**Moi :** Lili. Dis-je perdue.

**Alice :** Humm…

**Moi :** Lili, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ?

**Alice :** Rien. Enfin, si. Il y a quoi entre Bella et toi ? Edward ! Posant son regard dans le mien.

**Moi :** Alice, c'est uniquement une bonne amie, c'est tout, ne t'inquiète pas.

**Alice :** Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas, mais tu changes, en deux semaines tu es devenu…souriant, je dirais. Me dit-elle dans un petit sourire.

**Moi :** Ouais, si tu le dis, bon et bien je vais à mon bureau vérifier deux ou trois choses. Je lui refis un baiser sur le front et tourna les talons.

**Alice :** Reste comme cela. Murmura-t-elle.

Je me tournai interloqué.

**Moi **: Comme ça, comment ? Dis-je suspicieux.

**Alice :** Tendre, joyeux et doux. Comme avant Em… avant tout. Dit-elle doucement.

**Moi, m'approchant d'elle, la regardant tendrement :** Toujours avec toi, Lili.

**Alice :** Pas si souvent que tu le croies. Me dit-elle légèrement blessée.

**Moi :** Pour toi, être comme cela avec toi, je ferais un effort. Je t'adore Lice, tu le sais ?

**Alice :** Moi aussi je t'aime Ed. Me dit-elle en souriant.

Je souriais en retour, lui fis une bise sur la joue et parti en direction de mon bureau. Une fois dedans, appuyé contre la porte, je soufflais bruyamment et passai mes mains sur mon visage.

Je me repris et alla à mon bureau vérifié si tout était en place une dernière fois. Je regardais l'heure et vit qu'il n'était que 9 h 30, j'avais encore une petite demi-heure.

Je réfléchis à ce qu'était devenue ma vie depuis ces quatre dernières années. Izzy y était entrée et avait tout bousculé. Et maintenant Bella, qui bousculait encore les choses, ma vie, mon quotidien et même ma façon de penser.

Avant son arrivée, je ne croyais plus en la femme et encore avoir confiance en elle. En deux semaines, ce bout de femme m'avait fait comprendre que je pouvais avoir confiance en elle et surtout qu'elle en valait le coup. Mais elle aussi ne se jouait-elle pas de moi, ne me laisserait-elle pas comme elle ? J'avais tellement de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. Mais Izzy était là aussi, je ne pouvais la laisser consciemment de côté.

Un bref coup sur ma porte me fit sortir de mes pensées et je vis que l'heure du rendez-vous était annoncée.

**Moi :** Entrer.

Et Bella entra telle une divinité. Elle portait une robe pas trop courte, mais pas trop longue non plus, elle lui arrivait aux genoux. En haut, la couleur était blanche et en bas c'était noir. Elle portait un petit gilet qui lui cachait les bras. De petits talons étaient à ses pieds. Cette robe lui allait à ravir. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés en cascade qui suivait tous ses mouvements. Je la vis s'approcher légèrement timide vers moi. Je me levais prestement et lui indiqua la chaise posée devant moi. Je lui pris la main et lui fit un baisemain.

J'entrepris de lui donner son solde et ses appréciations avant de tourner le rendez-vous sur son prochain contrat ou non.

**.**

**PDV Bella :**

**Edward :** Bon, maintenant que ces modalités son passé Bella, comment as-tu trouvées t'es deux semaines de travail avec nous?

**Moi :** J'ai beaucoup aimé l'expérience. Après avoir mis de l'ordre dans l'équipe de travail, tout s'est très bien déroulé. À ma grande surprise. À part l'anicroche, mais bon... on apprend de ses erreurs.

**Edward :** Et tu te vois avec un avenir au sein de cette société?

**Moi :** Je crois qu'avec ce que je t'ai prouvé il y a deux jours, oui. Mais seul toi, peut me dire si oui ou non j'ai une place ici.

**Edward :** J'y ai longuement réfléchi et j'ai pris l'avis de mes associés aussi. Je dois t'avouer que la décision est prise depuis un moment en faite, mais je ne pouvais te le dire. Marquant une légère pause. Ton cas est assez complexe en fait. Tu nous as plus que bien prouvé que tu assurais, mais ton âge nous inquiétait.

Je lui coupai la parole…

**Moi :** Comment ça, mon âge ? Je vais avoir 24 ans dans moins de 2 mois.

**Edward :** Je sais. Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, veux-tu?

**Moi :** Oui... Continu. J'étais vraiment perturbé par le sujet de mon âge. Quel était le problème ?

**Edward :** Le problème est que tu n'as que 24 ans et que tu auras à charge des personnes plus vieilles que toi, mais nous avons constaté que tu t'en sors vraiment. Nous avions juste peur d'un manque de respect ou crédibilité de toi envers les autres. Ils auraient pu te prendre en grippe et t'envoyer paitre, ouvertement tu comprends?

**Moi :** Oui, je comprends. Durant mes stages, j'ai eu affaire à cela justement. Mais je dois dire que je sais remettre les gens à leur place quand il le faut. Je ne parais pas comme cela, mais je peux avoir du mordant quand il le faut. Dans mon travail, c'est le travail qui prime, pas l'âge des gens.

Edward ria franchement

**Edward :** J'ai remarqué, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je sentis la chaleur me monter aux joues, je devais avoir celles-ci rouges...

**Edward se raclant la gorge :** Bon pour en revenir à ce que je te disais. Nous avions vraiment réfléchi même si une voix était déjà pour, enfin, bref si tu le veux toujours, tu es engagée en CDI! Dit-il avec un grand sourire

**Moi :** Non !? Tu me niaises Edward ? J'en avais les larmes aux yeux, tellement j'étais heureuse.

**Edward :** Non, je ne te niaise pas du tout à moins que tu ne le veuilles pas? Fit-il avec une moue.

Eh! Merde... il était trop mignon avec cette moue. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, me lever et aller lui faire la bise.

Je le fis.

En contournant son bureau, dans mon élan, je me pris les pieds dans sa serviette dans laquelle se trouvait normalement son ordi portable et je me retrouvai à genoux, face à lui, les mains sur ses cuisses, le visage à 10 cm de son entrejambe.

**Edward :** Hé, bien ! Mlle Swan, je ne vous savais pas si entreprenante! Si vous me désirez, pas la peine d'user d'un tel stratagème, me le dire suffirait amplement. Dit-il le regard noir de désir, mais rigolant tous de même.

Je fermai les yeux, mis mes mains de chaque côté de ses cuisses, relevai mon corps pour m'éloigner de son membre. Je pris une profonde respiration, je voulais fondre de honte. Moi et mon éternelle maladresse... elle allait me faire perdre cette opportunité d'emploi. Je relevai la tête, pour le regarder me sourire. Il avait une certaine étincelle dans le regard, mais je ne pouvais pas mettre le doigt dessus à savoir laquelle.

Edward attrapa mon visage entre ses mains.

**Edward :** Bella, je rigole! Dit-il doucement.

**Moi :** Désolée, je me suis pris les pieds dans ton sac.

**Edward :** Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Dit-il, un sourire en coin.

Il était trop craquant. Mon coeur eut un raté. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cela me faisait cela, en sa présence.

**Moi se redressant sur mes pieds :** OK. Je ne voulais que te faire la bise pour te remercier. Rien d'autre.

**Edward :** Je me doute que tu n'as pas atterri sur mes genoux intentionnellement; à moins que je me trompe. Arquant un sourcil.

**Moi :** Edward, malgré que je te considère plus comme un bon ami, jamais je ne ferais une chose de ce genre, intentionnellement_. _

Ehh merde ! Que venais-je de dire ?

Un sourire charmeur étira les lèvres d'Edward.

**Edward :** J'en ai bien conscience, disons que j'ai eu un petit aperçu. Dit-il en rigolant.

Je lui tournai le dos alors qu'il était encore assis et lui répondit du tac au tac.

**Bella : **À ce que je me rappelle, au restaurant tu n'haïssais pas ça.

**Edward :** Ai-je dit le contraire? À ce que je sais non?

Je me retournai lentement pour le regarder, et ma bouche fit un O. parfait, tellement il venait de me surprendre. Jamais je n'aurais cru cela. Il avait aimé les avances, dû à mon état avancer d'ivresse. Par contre, mon corps le désirait, ma tête, non. Et mon état d'ivresse n'avait que fait ressortir ce que mon corps désirait vraiment.

**Edward :** Ne sois pas gênée. Je sais parfaitement que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal et jamais je n'aurais profité de toi, tu en as eu la preuve, non? Et je sais que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Maugréa-t-il.

**Moi :** Un jeu… oui… dis-je avec une légère déception dans la voix. Je n'arrêtais pas de me mettre les pieds dans les plats. Zut et re zut. Reprends-toi Bella ! Toi, la conscience, la ferme. Laisse-moi réfléchir comme bon me semblait.

**Edward :** Aller Bella soit plus enjouée tu as ton contrat.

**Moi :** Oui, c génial ! Mais, j'aurais aussi avoir t… Je me tue immédiatement. Qu'allais-je dire encore ? Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache que j'aurais aimé l'avoir lui aussi. Pourtant, c'était uniquement lorsque j'étais en sa présence que c'était ainsi. Autrement, je ne ressentais rien et vivait bien avec mon amoureux actuel.

**Edward :** Que souhaiterais-tu avoir de plus, Bella ? Dit-il d'une voix suave.

J'allais craquer s'il continuait comme cela. Je devais être évasive.

**Moi :** Une chose inaccessible.

**Edward :** Rien n'est inaccessible lorsque l'on veut et fait tous pour l'avoir Bella.

**Moi :** C'est compliqué Edward, je ne comprends pas moi-même.

**Edward :** Il y a certaines choses qui ne s'expliquent pas, il faut juste les vivres. J'ai vécu bien des choses sans en comprendre le fond, mais ils font ce que je suis en bien ou en mal. Parfois, il faut se battre corps et âme pour obtenir l'objet ou l'être désiré, la vie est ainsi faite. Mais si tu veux réellement, ce « truc » alors bat toi.

Ce qu'il me dit me vira à l'envers. S'il savait que c'était lui. Mais ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était que cela se produisait seulement qu'en sa présence. Je voulus m'en aller me rassoir sur ma chaise, mais il m'attrapa le poignet et me ramena un peu plus près de lui. Pff... Rien pour m'aider.

**Edward plantant son regard au mien :** Je... je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais je suis prêt à te l'offrir. Murmura-t-il.

Quoi? Qu'avait-il dit ? J'avais toujours voulu qu'un homme me dise cela. Voilà que mon patron et nouvel ami venait de le faire.

**Moi :** Je… Je… Je me mordillai la lèvre sévèrement. La gêne, l'envie, la honte vis-à-vis Paul étaient présentes. Toi.

Je mis ma main sur ma bouche, je l'avais dit. Comment cela se faisait-il que je n'aie pas été apte à retenir ce seul mot ? Je voulus quitter l'espace restreint qui nous séparait pour sortir de ce bureau, mais je n'étais pas arrivée au coin de son bureau qu'il me stoppa.

**Edward :** Moi? M'attrapant le poignet

**Moi :** Oui… avais-je murmuré, regardant le sol. Mais oublie ça, je te l'ai dit que c'était trop compliqué.

**Edward :** Comme je te l'ai dit si l'on veut, on peut et je te veux aussi. Murmura-t-il près de mon oreille.

J'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Je pensais m'effondrer au sol, tellement mon cœur battait la chamade, il devait l'entendre tellement il était près de moi.

**Edward :** Bella. Murmura-t-il doucement. Rien n'est impossible. Compliqué certes, mais pas impossible. Continua-t-il doucement.

**Moi :** Mais, comment s'y prendre ?

Mes sentiments étaient contradictoires.

**Edward :** Je ne sais pas... Essayons juste, de...

**Moi :** De...

Qu'allait-il me dire ? C'était mon patron, merde. Mais un patron ayant une attirance pour moi.

**Edward :** D'avancer, d'apprendre, de comprendre. Juste pour une fois de se laisser aller et voir où cela nous mène. Dit-il toujours doucement sa voix emplie d'une certaine mélancolie.

Se laisser aller… Que voulait-il dire ? Cela était difficile de savoir, j'avais Paul et lui Tanya, selon moi dans nos vies.

**Moi :** Se laisser aller… tu veux faire cela comment avec un mec dans ma vie et cette folle furieuse blonde dans les bureaux ?

**Edward :** Cette folle furieuse ne va plus être dans ma vie si toi tu y entres.

Les larmes vinrent à mes yeux, le noir de mon maquillage devait couler sur mes joues. J'étais ici pour parler de mon contrat et voilà que je parlais d'amour ou du moins de sentiments avec un mec.

**Moi :** Si tu savais… si tu savais comment j'aimerais que ca soit si simple de mon côté.

**Edward se passant la main dans les cheveux :** Écoute, je ne peux pas te dire où cela va nous mener, mais je ne peux pas te dire nous plus que tu ne m'attires pas. Je me doute que ce n'est pas simple, Bella. J'ai vu ce qu'il t'a fait et je... je ne peux pas t'obliger à quoique ce soit même moi je me bats pour rester lucide avec toi, mais j'y arrive pas quand t'es là. Essayons juste de donner une chance à cette merde et s'il en ressort quelque chose on avisera en temps voulu, t'en penses quoi?

**Moi :** Rester lucide, tu dis !? Impossible! Aussitôt que je te vois, tu m'éblouis, tu m'hypnotises. Je n'y arrive pas non plus, aucune lucidité ne reste en moi lorsque tu es près de moi. Je pris une pause. Tu veux que l'on donne une chance… par contre, je t'avouerai que j'ai peur de ce qu'il va en ressortir. Tellement de changements vont se produire.

**Edward :** J'ai plus peur que tu ne puisses l'imaginer, Bella. Tu ne sais pas tout de moi... et je ne suis pas sûr que cette attraction soit toujours là quand tu sauras. Murmurant la fin de sa phrase.

Il avait fui mon regard en disant cela. Je mis ma main sous son menton pour mettre son regard dans le mien.

**Moi :** Des erreurs, on en a tous fait. Le passé est le passé. Il faut arrêter d'y penser et vivre le présent. Ce passé ou erreur t'a fait grandir et tu es celui que tu es parce que tu l'as vécu. Je ne peux appeler ce que je ressens de l'amour, mais une très forte attirance qui est plus que physique. Mais je suis certaine qu'elle ne sera pas ébranlée. Tu ne connais pas tout de moi non plus.

**Edward se passant la main dans ses cheveux:** J'ai fait bien plus, qu'une erreur. Je ne peux pas te dire que c'est de l'amour, car... je... non-laisse tombée c'est ridicule. Poussant un profond soupir

J'essayai d'en savoir plus, je le pris par les avant-bras pendant qu'il était toujours face à moi.

**Moi :** Peu importe ce que tu as fait. C'est le passé et cela ne me dérange pas. Pour ce qui est de ce que tu me disais. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, car... ? Je veux savoir, rien n'est ridicule.

**Edward :** Je... j'ai aimé deux fois et deux fois cela m'a été retiré brutalement. Certes, j'en suis sorti différent surtout pour la dernière, mais je n'ai jamais aimé vraiment à part trois femmes, ma mère, Alice et l... enfin je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'offrir certaine chose Bella. Je suis conscient de cette attirance et je ne cache pas que je la ressens aussi. Mais je reste persuadé que certaines choses de mon passé que peu de gens connaissent pourraient te faire partir. Son regard jusque-là était fixé sur un point imaginaire, mais à la fin de sa phrase il avait planté son regard dans le mien. Celui d'Edward était empli de tristesse, il caressa doucement ma joue.

Il me semblait si triste à cet instant, mais j'avais des questions plein la tête.

**Moi :** Puis-je me permettre de te demander qui est cette troisième personne et serait-il possible de savoir qui ou quoi me ferait vraiment partir ? Autant le savoir tout de suite. Sinon, ça ne servira peut-être à rien d'essayer si au bout tout s'arrête à cause de cela. Joue franc-jeu avec moi stp. Je mis ma main sur sa joue à mon tour.

**Edward fuyait cette fois-ci mon regard :** Je peux te dire son prénom, mais à savoir ce qu'il te ferait fuir je ne peux te le dire de suite comprends-tu? Je t'en supplie, crois, moi si... pour le moment, je ne suis pas prêt à te relever cette information, mais je te le dirai, je te le promets, mais pas de suite tu le veux bien?

Son prénom.... que voulait-il dire? Mon coeur commençait à se resserrer. Pourquoi voulait-il me donner le nom de quelqu'un et me cacher ce qui me ferait fuir avec cette personne. Je me faisais plusieurs scénarios en un rien temps. Essayant de savoir le lien que cette personne et Edward avaient et surtout pourquoi cela me ferait fuir? Je commençais à avoir le tournis.

Était-ce une bonne chose finalement de vouloir m'investir dans une relation qui ne donnerait rien au bout ou qui me ferait souffrir encore plus qu'en ce moment ? Mais l'attraction à son égard était plus fort que tout.

**Edward commença à me relâcher :** Si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais parfaitement Bella... murmura-t-il et commença à se détourner.

Mon coeur se resserra une nouvelle fois, et un raté au même moment. Cela me fit une sensation si affreuse. Le voir se détourner de moi, c'était comme s'il me tournait le dos.

**Moi pleurant quelque peu tout en le retenant par un bras :** Edward... cela me semble si compliqué. Tu viens pour me donner le prénom d'une personne et ne veux pas m'en dire plus. Je suis si confuse suite à tout cela. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas...

**Edward paniquait suite à mes pleurs :** Chut Bella stp je ne dis pas cela pour te rendre confuse, elle s'appelle Élisabeth. Mais elle n'a pas l'âge d'avoir des histoires de coeurs. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus sauf que je n'ai personne dans ma vie et même Tanya n'en fait pas vraiment partie. Tu es la première à qui je révèle cela. Donne-moi juste du temps pour m'habituer. Comme je te l'ai dit, à part ma famille et mon meilleur ami, personne ne le sait. Cela m'est difficile d'en parler, mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais parfaitement. Dit-il tristement.

Élisabeth, pas en âge d'avoir des histoires de cœurs. Donc, avant l'adolescence…

Que cela voulait-il dire ? Je me posais une panoplie de questions, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Je regardai autour de moi et me rappelai que nous étions dans son bureau. Donc, pas la peine de faire une scène ici. De plus, il ne me devait rien, ce n'était pas mon petit ami. Mais que représentait cette jeune fille pour lui ?

**Moi lui faisant un vague sourire, parmi mes larmes :** Merci de me faire confiance à ce point, pour m'avoir dit son nom. Je ne peux te cacher que je suis confuse sur votre relation, mais si tu me dis que j'ai une place dans ta vie et que tu es franc envers moi, je veux bien essayer. Par contre, je compte bien en savoir plus sur cette jeune fille si ça va trop loin nous deux.

**Edward me retournant un pâle sourire et effaçant mes larmes de son pouce :** Je me doute, mais tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle. C'est juste une partie de mon passé et de mon futur. Je sais que je suis vague, mais j'ai longtemps tout caché et m'ouvrir m'est difficile. Je sais que je peux tout te confier, que tu ne diras rien à personne, mais mes barrières sont là et tu ne peux pas me demander de toutes les abattre comme si de rien n'était. Mais je ne veux pas te blesser donc, je ferai un effort, il faudra surement que tu m'aides par moment. À en faire, mais essaye juste de... je ne sais pas, mais... ne finissant pas la fin de sa phrase et soupirant.

Il faisait les cent pas devant moi.

**Edward :** Je ne sais pas faire confiance, tu comprends alors j'ai tendance à ne pas faire ce qu'il faut. Je veux enfin, je crois, essayer pour toi. Mais je ne pense pas que cela sera facile, alors si t'es d'accord on essaye et on voit où ça nous mène.

Je m'avançai vers lui et le fit stopper.

**Moi :** Je veux bien essayer. Même si je ne le voulais pas, mon corps en entier ne demande que toi lorsqu'il te voit. Tu te rappels, la fois du rêve où Paul m'avait brutalisé?

**Edward la regardant intensément :** Oui. La voix emplie d'une certaine rage.

**Moi, frottant mon bras encore en souvenir de cela :** Je ne t'ai jamais dit de quoi il s'agissait. Je ne te dirai pas en détail, mais ce rêve était de toi et moi. À mon réveil j'avais un Paul me regardant les yeux exorbités de la tête, me demandant qui était cet Edward que j'avais si ouvertement crié en jouissant tout en dormant. Je baissai le regard, gênée de lui avoir avoué cela. Je voulais te faire savoir comment mon attraction pour toi était forte, et cela, dès notre première rencontre.

Edward fronçant les sourcils au nom de Paul, mais souriant tout de même.

**Edward :** Je ne savais pas que je te faisais tant d'effet ! Mais ne sois pas gênée, tu m'en fais tout autant. Depuis que je t'ai vu dans ce bureau, la seule chose que j'aurais aimé te faire n'est pas forcement catholique. Et je rêve de gouter tes lèvres qui sont un appel à la luxure. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Pouvais-je fondre, ici, sur place ? Je devais être rouge pivoine.

**Moi :** Euhh… pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien tenté alors ? Ce n'est pas les occasions qui ont manqué pourtant? Depuis la première journée.

**Edward :** Bella, ange, tu es avec quelqu'un et j'ai peur... peur de sentir tout cela, tu comprends? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

Ange… alors, je n'avais pas rêvé mercredi à mon retour du restaurant, il m'avait bel et bien appelé ainsi.

**Edward :** Pourquoi ce sourire, douce Bella? Effleurant mes lèvres du bout des doigts.

**Moi :** Parce que je n'avais pas rêvé mercredi lorsque tu m'as appelé ainsi mercredi à notre retour du restaurant.

**Edward :** Non, car pour moi tu es un ange, ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais je t'assimile à cet être mystique que tous rêvent de voir un jour, mais moi je n'ai plus besoin de chercher, car je l'ai déjà devant moi. Dit-il doucement en caressant ma joue du revers de la main.

Les sensations de sa peau sur mes lèvres et ma joue me donnèrent des décharges électrisantes. J'adorais ce contact, CE contact que j'avais perdu avec Paul.

**Moi :** Tout à l'heure, tu m'as parlé que j'étais avec un homme. Mais depuis que j'habite avec lui, tout a tellement changé. Il n'est plus le même, on s'éloigne au lieu de se rapprocher. Je reste chez lui parce que sinon je suis à la rue et qu'il est un bon coup. Je le regardai dans les yeux. Désolée. Il pense que l'on baigne dans un amour parfait, mais moi je ne suis plus heureuse avec lui. Et des hommes violents j'ai déjà donné… murmurais-je.

Edward fronçant les sourcils : Des hommes violents ? Explique-moi ?

Pourquoi devais-je toujours tout lui dire alors que lui en retour ne me disait jamais rien de sa vie ?

**Moi :** Ça ne changera rien que tu saches ou non. Mon frère a réglé le problème, il y a bien des années.

**Edward :** Jasper?

J'écarquillai les yeux, comment connaissait-il Jasper ? Ah! Merde ! C'est vrai, c'était le gars qui était dans le salon alors que j'étais sorti de la chambre de Rose pour me rendre à la salle de bain en shorty et débardeur.

**Moi :** Non, pas Jasper. James.

**Edward un peu mal à l'aise :** Ah oui, James. Je dois te dire un truc si nous voulons partir sur de bonnes bases tous les deux et je veux être franc le plus possible.

**Moi un peu sur la défensive :** Oui, quoi ?

**Edward :** Jasper travaille ici. Il l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne s'insurge. Si tu ne l'as pas su avant, c'est que nous ne voulions pas que l'on croie que tu as été pistonnée ou autre, mais que tu aies bien eu ta place par ton travail, tu comprends?

**Moi avec la mâchoire m'ayant presque décroché :** QUOI ?! Ah ben le salaud ! Ça fait longtemps qu'il travaille ici ?

**Edward :** Heu... mal à l'aise. C'est mon meilleur ami et associé donc depuis que la boite a ouvert en fait soit deux ans.

**Moi toujours sous le choc :** Ne sois pas mal à l'aise pour lui. C'est lui qui nous a menti depuis 2 ans. Pff... Ça en fait des révélations aujourd'hui, tout ça. Je commence à avoir un mal de crâne qui se pointe. Je me massai les tempes et me dirigeai vers l'une des chaises pour retourner m'assoir.

**Edward :** Ne lui en veux pas, il a investi et nous décollons depuis peu. C'était un gros risque pour lui. Et petite précision au cas où. Je me souviens de toi, tu sais, et je m'excuse pour mon comportement d'alors.

**Moi :** Ouais... la fois du salon..., on peut dire que de me traiter de gamine à l'époque ne m'a pas aidé avec tous les problèmes que j'avais, mais bon... Je me suis souvenu de toi en te voyant entrer dans le bureau lors de l'entretien.

**Edward :** Hum... Désolé pour ça. Alors, tu es prête pour signer ce contrat après tout cela? Balayant la pièce de la main!

Un sourire apparu sur mon visage. L'art de changer de sujet quand il était embarrassé.

**Moi :** Oui, amène-moi ce contrat et un stylo.

Edward se leva et prit le contrat dans une pochette ainsi qu'un stylo sur son bureau. Il contourna à son tour le bureau, se mit derrière moi et mit ledit contrat en face de moi.

**Edward :** La paye te convient-elle? Lui dit-il en m'embrassant sur l'épaule en souriant.

J'avais envie de pleurer de joie. Mon salaire était une fois et demi, plus élevé que celui de Paul, qui lui était professeur. Mais il me fallait garder cela pour moi puisque je connais un patron qui n'aimerait pas entendre le nom de mon « amoureux ». Lorsqu'il m'embrassa l'épaule, un frisson de désir me passa sur le corps.

**Moi :** Oui, c'est même largement suffisant. Lui dis-je avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**Edward :** Hum...

Je retournai ma tête vers celle d'Edward qui était à l'arrière de moi.

**Moi :** Qu'il a-t-il ?

**Edward :** Oh heu... Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées, je pensais à ton problème d'habitation et avait peut-être trouvé une solution pour toi, enfin si tu le souhaites. Et pour ton salaire, avec le temps il prendra de l'ampleur. Ancrant son regard au mien.

**Moi ayant un regard interrogateur :** Et quelle serait ta solution pour mon problème de logement ? Je ne veux la charité de personne. Je t'en avertis Edward.

**Edward :** Non, non. Mais Alice a son loft et je sais qu'elle le trouve trop grand pour elle et qu'elle ne s'y sent pas à l'aise seule. Je sais qu'elle t'aime bien alors cela pourrait être la solution.

**Moi :** C'est une idée, mais je ne sais pas trop... partir de chez P... Je m'abstins de dire son nom. J'ai peur des représailles. Si représailles il y a, tu sais. J'ai vraiment peur, Edward... l'autre fois..., je pensais qu'il allait s'en prendre à moi et il a frappé le mur à la place.

**Edward :** S'il y avait le moindre problème je serais chez vous en moins de deux minutes donc, pas de peur à y avoir. Et tu ne peux décemment pas rester avec un homme que tu as peur. Dit-il avec force.

**Moi avalant de travers :** Il n'est pas toujours comme ça, tu sais. Cela arrive que quelques fois par-ci par-là. Et il est presque le double de ta grosseur... comment vas-tu faire ?

**Edward :** J'ai déjà trop vu cela. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Je sais me défendre bien plus que tu ne le crois et je ne veux pas qu'il lève encore la main sur toi, une seule fois a déjà été de trop Bella. Même sous des prétextes un homme n'a pas à frapper une femme et je sais de quoi je parle. Dit-il le regard triste commençant à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

**Moi, abasourdit quelque peu :** OK, je te crois. Chutt... arrête de penser à ton passé, ne pleure pas. Je passai ma main sur sa joue pour le réconforter.

**Edward me faisant un mince sourire : **Désolé... je n'ai pas pour habitude de... portant son visage entre ses mains, soufflant.

**Moi pensant à ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre : **Ce n'est pas mal en soi d'avoir des sentiments, tu sais. Il suffit de savoir comment les maitriser. Et s'ouvrir aux gens. À ceux en qui tu as confiance. Je passai ma main dans sa magnifique tignasse cuivrée.

**Edward :** Je sais. Mais confier certaines choses est plus difficile que d'autre. Un mort qui a failli engendrer la mienne n'est pas facile à avouer. Dit-il tout bas.

Je déposer le stylo sur le bureau, me levai et l'enlaçai. Sa vie à lui non plus n'avait pas été des plus rose, sinon encore pire que la mienne.

**Moi :** Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu as vécu, mais je peux t'aider à mettre de l'ordre dans ta tête pour mieux vivre avec et ensuite le mettre de côté pour y penser comme un extrême mauvais souvenir. Arrête de culpabiliser.

**Edward humant mes cheveux et resserrant sa prise :** Merci, je te promets juste d'essayer. Mais si elle... je sais que c'est de ma faute. Dit-il amèrement.

Mon cœur se resserra de voir qu'il n'allait pas bien et qu'il se disait coupable. Une fille y avait été impliquée, mais je n'étais pas psychologue, donc quoi lui répondre ?

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Edward. J'aimerais tellement prendre ta douleur intérieure pour t'en soulager. Lorsque tu seras prêt à en parler, je serai là. Je lui embrassai la joue gauche, tout en lui jouant dans les cheveux de ma main droite.

Edward ne dit rien, mais me fit un très faible sourire et il m'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres.

Je pensais mourir de combustion spontanée, il m'avait embrassé volontaire sur les lèvres. Malgré que cela ait été fait chastement, il y avait eu baisé tout de même.

**Edward :** Merci, aller ne te laisse pas gagner par mes humeurs. Signe ton fichu contrat que Jasper rentre dans nos bureaux. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Ce sourire, si ravageur, pour mon coeur, il m'en faisait faire des ratés tellement il était enjôleur.

**Moi :** D'accord patron ! Lui dis-je accompagner d'un petit rire. Et sache que tes humeurs sont importantes pour moi.

**Edward :** Ah! Ange tu es unique. Riant avec moi.

**Moi :** Mais avant de signer. J'ai une question personnelle pour toi Edward. Tu me parles souvent d'une personne, tu la traites comme ta soeur, lorsque tu m'en parles, souvent tu as envie de dire ma sœur. Qui est Alice au juste ? Ne le prends pas mal OK?

**Edward me regarda incrédule :** Alice... Alice est... Alice est ma jumelle. Soufflat-il.

Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il allait me l'avouer. Je me doutais qu'ils devaient être de la même famille à cause de la manière dont il en parlait et se retenait pour ne pas dire sa soeur. Mais je n'aurais pas cru qu'ils étaient jumeaux.

**Moi, la bouche légèrement ouverte par la surprise :** Je n'aurais pas cru cela par contre.

**Edward :** Personne ne le sait à part Jasper et j'ai un grand frère aussi, Emmett. Tu sais l'un de mes grands secrets. Dit-il faussement enjoué.

**Moi, le regardant intensément dans les yeux :** Merci de me faire confiance et de t'ouvrir ainsi. Cela me fait tellement plaisir. Est-ce trop demandé pourquoi 2 noms de famille différents? Où cela est une autre histoire qui doit attendre un autre jour ? Je lui tirai légèrement la langue en lui disant cela.

Je me sentais si proche de lui tout en étant si loin.

**Edward :** Pas maintenant Bella, je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais je ne peux pas tout de suite... Passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

**Moi :** Ne sois pas nerveux pour cela. Je suis capable d'attendre, M. Masen. Rome ne s'est pas bâti en un jour. Donc, tu ne peux pas tout me dire aujourd'hui. Je comprends.

Je voulus m'approcher de lui, mais résistai à l'envi, j'aurais aimé sentir son corps enlacer le mien et l'embrasser à ce moment même où il passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Mais, je ne pouvais pas... je le respectais trop... ou bien... le moment n'était pas bien choisi, ou encore le courage me manquait...

Edward s'approcha de moi et il m'enlaça de manière tendre. Il m'embrassa le haut du crâne en murmurant merci. Je posai délicatement ma tête sur son épaule et l'enlaçai à mon tour.

Il m'avait embrassé le dessus de la tête, c'était mieux que rien. Mais je réfléchissais comment, moi? Comme une conne qui a envie de sentir le corps de l'autre sur le tien. Mais tu es encore avec Paul… mais je n'avais plus envie moi d'être avec lui ! Foutue conscience qui avait repris le dessus. Je me demandais si cela empêcherait Edward de reposer ses adorables lèvres sur les miennes.

**Edward :** Que dirais-tu de fêter cela toi, Alice, Jasper et moi? Faisons une surprise à ce grand nigaud.

**Moi arborant un sourire espiègle aux lèvres :** Tu es certain de vouloir fêter avec moi ? La dernière fois, je crois que je n'ai pas été très sage.

**Edward :** Simple. Pas d'alcool mademoiselle. Dit-il avec un regard malicieux.

**Moi :** Ah ! Tu n'es pas croyable Edward, lui dis-je en lui faisant la moue. Tu ne disais pas ça, il a deux jours. Je riais en disant cela.

**.**

**PDV Edward.**

Au moment où j'allais embrasser Bella plus tendrement que je ne l'avais jamais fait avec quiconque, on frappa à ma porte.

Je m'éloignai brusquement de Bella et vis qu'elle en faisait de même. Jasper entra et nous regarda bizarrement.

Il y avait de quoi en fait, nous étions tous deux debout et très éloignés l'un de l'autre, le visage un peu hagard.

**Jasper :** Bella ? Edward ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**Bella :** Jasper ! Je ne pensais pas te voir tout de suite... Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

**Edward :** Pas la peine de trouvé des trucs bidons à dire, elle sait.

**Jasper :** Elle sait? Se tournant vers Bella. Tu sais?

**Bella :** Oui. Tout comme je sais que tu es un salaud de nous, avoir caché la vérité pendant 2 ans !

**Jasper regardant à terre :** Je ne vous ai pas vraiment menti juste, omis de dire que je suis associé, c'est tout.

**Moi :** Bella tu avait promis.

**Bella :** Tu aurais pu être franc, on n'en demande pas tant, dans la famille. Elle finissait sa phrase dans un demi-sourire pour Jasper, me regardant à nouveau. Je suis désolée, mais avoir mon frère ici devant moi, il devait le savoir. On passe l'éponge et c'est fini. Dans notre regroupement de famille Swan, Clearwater et Hale, nous sommes comme cela. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

**Jasper :** Je suis désolé, p'tite sœur. Alors, ce contrat est signé?

**Moi :** Non, nous allions le faire, prête Bella?

**Bella :** Oui, je suis venue pour ça.

**Jasper :** Oh ! Je vais voir ma petite sœur signer son premier contrat. Fit-il en faisant semblant de s'essuyer une larme.

**Moi :** Jazz arrête tes conneries, tient Bella. Dis-je plus doucement.

Jasper tiqua à la fin de ma phrase, mais ne releva pas.

**Bella :** Merci Edward, murmura-t-elle. Elle tourna la tête vers Jazz et lui fit une grimace, comme une gamine en fait à une autre.

Jasper et moi rions sous l'effet de Bella. Elle me tendit le contrat signé et le rangea précieusement dans mon coffre. Ils me regardèrent tous deux déstabilisés par la vitesse avec laquelle je l'avais rangé.

**Moi :** Au cas où elle changerait d'avis ne sait-on jamais. Leur dis-je en haussant les épaules, comme toute réponse.

**Jasper :** Ouep, ta raison Ed. Elle est trop précieuse la petite pour la laisser partir. Lui tirant à son tour la langue.

**Bella :** La seule raison de mon départ serait que vraiment je ne m'entende pas avec une ou plusieurs personnes ou que je ne fasse plus mon travail correctement, mais je ne penserais pas que cela arrive. Du moins... pour l'option #2.

**Jasper :** Oh ! Tu sais, entre la folle blonde, dit-il avec une grimace de dégout, et la lutine. Tu risques fort de tournée folle comme nous tous ici. Dit-il en s'esclaffant.

**Moi :** Hé ! Je ne te permets pas pour la lutine, m'exclamais-je.

Jasper me regarda étrangement.

**Moi :** Oui, elle sait aussi pour cela. Dis-je dans un souffle.

**Jasper :** Bah ! Merde alors, tu lui as fait quoi à notre Eddy, Bell' ?

**Bella :** Bah ! Je ne sais pas en fait. Demande le lui, il est là, devant toi. Dit-elle légèrement troublée.

Jasper se tourna alors vers moi perplexe, une incompréhension totale se peignit sur le visage de celui-ci.

**Moi :** Laisse tomber Jazz, veux-tu ? On aura bien le temps de reparler de tout cela. Appuyant bien la fin de ma phrase, il comprit que notre pacte marcherait à ce moment-là. Bon, j'ai proposé un restaurant pour fêter l'embauche de Bella avec toi et Alice, tu viens?

**Jasper :** Hum... ouais pardon, me dit-il en reprenant ses esprits. Ouais toujours, Belly Bell' t'es OK ?

**Bella :** Ah ! Je déteste ça quand tu m'appelles ainsi. Et j'ai déjà donné ma réponse moi, et c'est oui.

**Moi :** Vous me donnez une seconde ? J'appelle Lice.

Je pris mon téléphone et l'appelai en interne. Elle me cria un grand oui et qu'elle ne manquerait cela pour rien au monde.

**Moi :** Bon, bah ! Vous avez dû entendre, je pense non ?

Bella se mit à rire et fit oui de la tête.

**Jasper :** Ah ! Notre Alice. Dit-il d'un regard tendre.

**Bella :** Jazz, que vois-je dans tes yeux ? Ne serait-ce pas une étincelle, une qui fait battre ton... oubli ça. Et elle détourna le regard pour regarder à l'extérieur à travers l'immense baie vitrée se trouvant à l'arrière de mon bureau.

**Jasper :** Quoi ? Non. Détournant lui aussi le regard, vers ma bibliothèque.

Je les regardais interrogateur, mais préféra changer de sujet. Je coincerai bien Jasper un moment ou un autre.

**Moi :** Bien, on se rejoint aux bureaux à 20 h? Bella je passe te prendre?

**Bella :** D'accord. Mais je vais t'en devoir une. C'est beaucoup de temps pour toi, de perdu dans le trafic pour rien.

**Moi :** Je ne serai pas au bureau cet après-midi, lui dis-je évasif. Donc, cela ne me dérange pas.

Jasper regarda Edward et comprit où cet après-midi il se rendrait.

**Bella :** OK, c'est toi le patron, Edward. À 19 h 30 je serai prête.

**Moi :** OK, aller va profiter de ton après-midi. Va.

**Bella :** Merci, je vais aller me préparer, pendant que mon chien de garde est absent. Bon après-midi à vous deux.

Elle nous fit la bise à chacun.

**Moi pendant qu'elle me fit la bise :** À ce soir, alors. Je lui chuchotai ces mots tendrement.

**Bella :** Tu pourras entrer si tu le désires, je serai seule. À ce soir. Murmura-t-elle à son tour faiblement.

Suite à cela, les deux sortirent, et j'avais juste à peine eu le temps de dire salut à Jasper. Je ne m'en formalisais pas, c'était sa sœur avant tout.

À mon tour, je pris ma veste, ma serviette puis je verrouillai mon bureau à clé.

**.**

J'étais dans ma voiture en route pour aller chercher Izzie et je rigolais seul comme un con. La raison ? Tanya, bien sûr. Je l'avais croisé au bureau et m'avait incendié, car Bella rejoignait notre équipe. Si elle savait la pauvre que j'allais bientôt voir même très vite mettre un terme à notre relation !

J'arrivais enfin à destination où Izzie et Miss Méfaire m'attendaient à chaque fois que j'avais du temps. Izzie monta et Miss Méfaire repartit à ses occupations attendant que je ramène Izzie.

Aujourd'hui, nous allions au parc nous promener. Le temps était idéal, il faisait beau et chaud. Je lui pris tendrement la main, pour la sortir de la voiture. Nous marchions ainsi, sans parler juste à nous sourire tendrement ou à rire selon la scène que nous avions devant nous. J'étais bien, j'étais chez moi et je la chérissais.

**.**

Une fois l'après-midi passé, je retournais chez moi. Pris une douche, revêt un smoking noir et fonçai chercher Bella à son appartement.

**.**

**PDV Alice.**

Mon frère changeait en bien. La raison de ce changement, je pensais en connaitre la cause, mais il fallait d'abord que j'aille en parler avec Jasper.

**.**

**PDV Jasper.**

Edward avait été tendre et doux avec Bella. Pas une pointe ironique ou dragueur. Il changeait, je ne comprenais pas trop son changement, surtout qu'il connaissait à peine Bella. Il fallait que je parle d'urgence à mon Alice et avant ce soir. J'avais justement du temps devant moi. J'allais jusqu'à son bureau. Je frappai doucement et entrai. Elle releva son visage et lorsqu'elle vit que c'était moi, elle me fit un sourire éclatant. Je le lui retournai et parla enfin.

**Moi et elle :** Il faut que nous parlions.

On se regarda un quart de seconde et nous éclatâmes de rire ensemble…

* * *

_Plusieurs révélations.... un énorme rapprochement comparativement à avant._

_Que pensez-vous qu'il va se produire dans le chap 8 ?_

_Dites-nous tout._

_Et désolé du retard, il était du pour hier mais avec 31 pages à corriger c'était long._

_Plus cela va aller et plus les chapitres vont être de cette longueur sinon plus grand encore._

_Jess' et Lili_


	11. Chapitre 8

**_Nous voudrions vous remerciez, c'est vraiment génial de voir qu'autant de personnes viennent voir et lire notre fiction. _**

**_ Merci à_ _toutes__pour les reviews que vous laissés. _**

**_Cela nous fait chaud au coeur, et tellement plaisir de les lire._**

_**Hello ! Désolée de vous avoir fait patienter Lili et moi (jess') avons avancer dans les chapitres voilà pourquoi on est un peu en retard.**_

**_On se retrouve en bas.  
_**

**_.  
_**

_**Cullen aime Swan toute une histoire**_

._  
_

**~* Chapitre huit *~**

**

* * *

**

**PDV Edward.**

J'arrivais enfin en bas de chez elle et j'étais en avance de dix minutes. Je fis comme elle me l'avait demandé et monta pour frapper à sa porte directement.

Après quelques secondes, elle vint m'ouvrir la porte. Elle portait une robe noire, son épaule droite était dénudée ainsi que son bras tandis que son épaule et son bras gauche étaient cachés par la robe. Elle lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Elle l'avait accessoirisé avec de grosses boucles accompagnées d'une pochette grise lui servant de sac à main. Elle s'était coiffée d'un chignon lâche, mais sophistiqué et s'était maquillé les yeux charbonneux.

Je bloquais à l'entrée de chez elle, elle était plus que sublime, incroyablement belle. Je devais avoir la mâchoire grande ouverte, car elle me fit un beau sourire. Je me ressaisis et lui dit.

**Moi :** Tu es magnifique Bella. Lui dis-je en lui faisant une douce bise.

Elle se poussa et me laissa entrer.

**Moi :** Tu es bientôt prête beauté ?

**Bella :** Oui. Plus que mon gloss, mes souliers et j'arrive. Me dit-elle en rougissant.

Je souriais en coin face à sa réaction. Il était tellement facile pour moi de la faire rougir avec juste une simple phrase. Elle disparut dans ce qui devait être la salle de bain me laissant seul dans ce salon. Il était simple, sans artifice, mais chaleureux, je dirais. Par contre, je remarquais qu'il n'y avait aucune photo personnelle dans la pièce principale. Cela me fit froncer les sourcils, mais n'en dis rien à la maitresse de maison pour ne pas la froisser. Bella revint presque de suite et me fit un beau sourire tout en rougissant encore sous mon regard appréciateur.

**Moi :** Enfin prête ? Demandais-je doucement.

Elle me fit oui de la tête. Je lui passai son manteau et la guida de ma main posée dans le bas de ses reins. Elle boucla sa porte et je l'emmenai jusqu'à ma voiture. Je lui ouvris galamment la porte et partit m'installer derrière le volant.

**Moi :** Tu aimes la nourriture française, j'espère ?

**Bella :** Aucune idée, je n'ai jamais goûté. J'espère que tu sauras me suggérer.

**Moi :** Que dirais-tu de cuisses de grenouilles?

**Bella :** Euhh... Je ne suis pas certaine, je vais avoir l'impression de manger celle que je chassais dans l'étang étant jeune. Dis-je en riant.

**Moi :** Ah Bella, tellement rafraichissant. Dis-je en riant à mon tour. Alors, que dirais-tu de mmm… De foie gras sur toast, en plat, canard accompagné de sa sauce forestière et de pomme de terre. Avec cela, un vin rouge fruité et pour dessert une part de tarte tatin?

**Bella :** Cela m'a l'air bien. Euh... ce n'est pas toi tout à l'heure qui me disais me garder sobre ? Dis-je pour le narguer.

**Moi :** Tu ne t'y connais pas en vin pas vrai? Dis-je taquin.

**Bella :** Non, pas le moins du monde, à vrai dire.

**Moi :** Le vin proposé à table est un vin de dégustation, cela ne se boit pas comme du petit-lait Bella, il faut l'apprécier à petite dose tout en mangeant, tu vois ? Cela relève le goût de ton plat sans forcément te tourner la tête.

**Bella baissant les yeux et rougissant :** Oui, je vois.

**Moi :** Hey, lui prenant le menton pour relever sa tête sans quitter la route des yeux, ne te vexe pas. Tu ne peux tout savoir. Ce sont des choses qui s'apprennent. Avant je ne savais pas et j'ai appris, voilà tout. Je te fais juste partager mon petit savoir. Lui dis-je un sourire en coin.

**Bella, souriant :** Je ne suis pas vexé, plutôt confuse de ne pas connaître cela, c'est tout. Merci.

**Moi :** Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi belle Isabella. Lui prenant la main et la portant à mes lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser.

Un petit silence s'installa et il n'était ni gênant, ni oppressant, juste apaisant.

Nous arrivions aux bureaux où Alice et Jasper nous y attendaient déjà. Tanya sortit des bureaux décoiffé et mal habillé. Je lui fis un sourire éclatant et heureusement pour moi Bella ne la remarqua pas. Par contre, Tanya, elle, elle la vit et me fit des yeux noirs charbon. Je descendis ma fenêtre pour parler à Jasper et m'aperçut juste à ce moment-là que je n'avais jamais lâché la main de Bella.

**Jasper :** Salut vous deux, Bella tu es magnifique ce soir.

**Alice ****:** Hey jumeau, hey ma Belle. Mais dites-moi, vous êtes parfaits tous les deux. Faisant un grand sourire.

**Bella :** Salut Jazz, tu n'es pas mal non plus. Tu es magnifique comme toujours, Alice.

**Alice :** Pas sûr que je sois la plus magnifique aux yeux de tous ce soir. Faisant un clin d'œil à Bella.

**Jasper et moi :** Alice.

Bella en guise de réponse rougit de plus belle et baissa le regard.

**Moi : **Alice, ça suffit maintenant. Jasper tu me suis? Et emmène ma furie de jumelle avec toi stp.

**Alice :** Edward Anthony Masen, comment oses-tu?

**Moi :** Alice monte avec Jasper et fou la paix à Bella veux-tu?

**Alice :** Humrf...

**Bella :** Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui parler sur ce ton... elle ne voulait pas être méchante.

**Moi :** Bella je suis désolé pour Alice...

En reprenant la route, Bella n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Je lui pris la main tendrement et cela la fit sursauter.

**Moi :** Bella? Tu vas bien?

**Bella tourna sa tête vers moi :** Mmm... mmm... Elle se mordit la lèvre.

**Moi :** Dis-moi, qu'y a-t-il?

**Bella :** On dirait bien qu'Alice a des doutes... je me trompe ?

**Moi :** Disons qu'elle sait qu'il se trame un truc, mais ne sait pas quoi encore. Elle me connait et ne prend pas mal la façon dont je lui ai parlé, observe-la quand elle va sortir de la voiture de Jasper et tu comprendras pourquoi OK?

**Bella :** Euhh... OK. En souhaitant que je comprenne, marmonna-t-elle, sur ces derniers mots.

La fin du trajet se refit en silence. Arrivé devant le restaurant, je vis Bella écarquiller les yeux, mais elle se reprit bien vite. Nous descendions en premier de la voiture, ce qui nous laissera à loisir, de juger la réaction d'Alice et de faire comprendre à Bella qu'elle-même n'en était pas vexée.

**Moi :** Observe bien Alice sortir. Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

Elle me fit un regard interrogateur, mais ne rajouta rien. Je lui désignai, du menton, la voiture de Jasper se garant. Comme je l'avais prévue, Alice en sortit en courant, sauta sur place, frappa des mains et vint ensuite me faire un gros bisou sur la joue. Je souris à ma sœur et regarda Bella.

**Moi :** Alors, tu as compris? Lui demandais-je gentiment.

**Bella estomaquée : **… Oui, dit-elle finalement en souriant.

**Moi :** Alice me connait et sait quand je suis méchant ou gentil, tout à l'heure ce n'était qu'une broutille de frère et sœur. Allez, viens avant qu'elle nous tue, car nous sommes en arrière. Lui dis-je en souriant.

Je la guidais vers l'entrée du restaurant au même moment Alice fait ce que je venais de dire à Bella.

**Alice :** Allez, hop hop hop, on se dépêche, nous sommes arrivés en dernier et l'on est déjà devant vous nous non, mais je vous jure.... Nous n'entendions pas la fin de son débit de monologue.

Je riais doucement alors que Bella faisait une drôle de tête.

**Moi :** Bella? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Bella :** Elle est toujours comme ça ?

**Moi :** Qui Alice ? Demandais-je prêt à éclater de rire à la vue de sa tête.

**Bella :** Ne ris pas de moi, mais oui Alice.

**Moi :** OK alors, non, elle n'est pas toujours ainsi. Disons qu'elle n'est pas au mieux de sa forme aujourd'hui. Dis-je souriant, attendant sa réaction.

**Bella :** Tu te fou de ma gueule ? Me dit-elle les yeux ronds.

**Moi :** Sincèrement non, elle est comme qui dirait calme là. Dis-je en éclatant de rire cette fois-ci.

**Alice :** Non, mais, ce n'est pas vrai EDWARD. BELLA on se dépêche là !

**Bella :** Bah ! Merde alors... Me dit-elle tout en voulant suivre Alice.

**Moi :** OUI ON ARRIVE, pour elle tu t'y feras avec le temps. Juste, rappelle-toi, c'est une pile électrique sans bouton off. Souriant en regardant ma sœur sautiller d'impatience sur place me lançant des éclairs, car je n'avançais pas vite avec Bella. Nous ferions mieux d'accélérer le pas Bell'. Je lui attrapais la main et l'entraînai derrière moi.

Nous arrivions enfin devant les portes et Alice se faisait encore plus impatiente.

**Moi :** Alice calme toi un peu. Sifflais-je.

**Hôtesse :** Bonsoir ! Puis-je avoir votre nom s'il vous plait ? Dit-elle en papillonnant.

**Moi :** Bien sûr Cullen, table pour quatre.

**Hôtesse :** Oui, bien sûr suivez-moi, voulez-vous ?

Nous la suivions donc jusqu'à notre table qui donnait sur les jardins. Cette vue était magnifique, j'aimais cette table pour cela. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous avions tous commandé notre plat et la discussion commença.

**Alice **: Alors Bella heureuse pour ton contrat?

**Bella :** Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Me regardant avec Alice, elle nous sourit.

**Alice :** Tu sais que tu vas bientôt devoir me faire un projet, Edward tu lui en a parlé?

**Moi :** Non pas encore, et peut-être pas ce soir, non? Regardant Bella.

**Bella :** Ça peut attendre à lundi.

**Alice :** Mais euh, c'est loin lundi... Faisant sa moue.

**Moi :** Alice, pas ça, stp.

**Jasper :** Sinon Bella avec Paul? Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

Je me raidis à ce moment-là. Entendre son nom m'énervait toujours autant.

**Bella se figeant aussi :** Euhh... Euhh... on peut en parler à un autre moment stp?

**Jasper :** Y'a un souci avec Paul, Bella? Demanda-t-il suspicieux. Toi, qui ne tarissais que des éloges sur lui, la voilà mal à l'aise maintenant, pensa-t-il.

**Bella : **Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler. Répondit-elle avec une certaine gêne.

**Jasper :** Bella, à nous tous, à cette table, tu peux nous faire confiance. Nous ne ferons que t'épauler et pas te juger. Alors, explique-nous, stp.

Je lui pris la main pour l'encourager à parler en dessinant de petits cercles dessus.

**Bella :** C'est difficile, Jazz....

**Jasper :** Hey, c'est juste moi, Jaspou, tu peux tout me dire je te jure.

**Bella :** Il... il a... changé depuis que je demeure avec lui, Jazz. J'ai de la difficulté à le reconnaitre.

**Jasper :** Explique-moi ma Bella.

**Bella faisant oui de la tête :** Il est rendu jaloux, il m'insulte parfois et il m'a... il m'a... maltraité. Je levai la manche de ma robe pour montrer le bleu auparavant si apparent qui était désormais jaune et disparaissait peu à peu. Et ce n'est pas le pire... Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. J'ai fait un rêve ce matin-là, et il m'a dit que si je lui cachais des choses, que plus jamais je n'aurais la chance de le refaire. Une larme coulait sur sa joue. Mais après... il est doux et redevient le Paul que je connais.

Je la pris dans mes bras espérant lui apporter du réconfort.

Jasper était en colère tout comme moi et Alice nous regardait alternativement.

**Alice :** Bella cela arrive-t-il souvent?

**Bella se détachant quelque peu de moi :** Les paroles peuvent être n'importe quand, mais c'était la première fois qu'il me touchait. Normalement, il préfère le mur à côté de moi. Finit-elle en murmurant.

**Jasper :** Ça recommence comme avec Jake, hein? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à James ou moi Bell'. Demanda-t-il doucement.

**Alice et moi :** Jake comme Jacob?

Bella regardait Alice et moi hochant la tête dans l'affirmative.

**Alice :** C'est donc toi qui a...

**Moi :**… subis cela avec Jacob. Finis-je en parfait jumeau, mais en serrant les dents.

**Bella :** Jazz. Je ne pouvais pas... Elle s'arrêta en entendant ce que nous venions de dire

**Alice :** Désolé Bella, on se dit tout donc oui nous savons, mais pourquoi tu ne pouvais prévenir tes frères ou ta sœur? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

**Bella regardant Jasper d'un œil noir **: Je ne l'ai pas fait... parce que James m'a bien averti de ne pas me rembarquer dans des histoires comment celle-là. Donc, j'ai préféré me taire... mais encore là... Edward en savait une partie la semaine passée.

**Jasper :** Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit, l'histoire d'Em... Ne t'a pas suffi à ce que je vois.

**Moi : **Je n'avais pas le droit d'en parler, je lui ai promis de ne rien dire et elle m'a dit qu'elle en parlerait. Regardant Bella.

**Bella baissant le regard :** Je ne l'ai pas fait... Il est plutôt calme depuis. Elle montra son bras.

**Jasper :** James t'a dit de ne pas t'embarquer là-dedans, mais Bella, tu ne savais pas et en plus moi je ne t'ai rien dit. Et toi Ed, on aura une discussion tous les deux.

**Alice :** Ça suffit maintenant tous les deux. On va vous laisser discuter tous les deux. Ed vient, tu as besoin de sortir.

**Bella :** Merde, j'aurais dû me la fermer aussi, ça va m'apprendre.

**Moi :** Parle avec Jasper, tu en as besoin et lui aussi. Je reviens et ne t'inquiète pas pour lui et moi. Lui faisant une bise sur la joue les laissant parler.

.

**PDV Bella.**

Il ne restait plus que Jasper et moi à cette table. Que voulaient-ils que l'on se dise? Je n'avais pas envie de reparler de tout cela. Ce n'était que de mauvais souvenirs et de la douleur qui ressurgiraient pour moi.

Je regardais Edward et Alice s'en aller à l'extérieur du restaurant, le regard de Jasper devait être à la veille de me transpercer, j'étais anxieuse de mettre mon regard dans le sien et y voir toute cette anxiété par rapport à ce qui se passait dans ma vie.

**Jasper :** Depuis combien de temps cela dur Bella? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Je me retournai vers lui, mais mon regard était incapable de lui faire face.

**Moi :** Depuis mon aménagement chez lui. Soit environ 1 mois.

**Jasper :** Regarde-moi Bella, depuis que tu es en emménagement avec lui n'est-ce pas?

**Moi :** Oui, c'est bien ce que je viens de te dire.

**Jasper :** Pourquoi te froisses-tu ainsi ? Suis-je en train de t'engueuler ou autre?

**Moi :** Non, je sais que tu ne veux que m'aider. Mais ça fait tellement mal d'y repenser, je ne peux pas faire autrement que d'être sur mes gardes Jazz.

**Jasper :** Je comprends ma douce, mais je pense fort que tu ne veux pas que cela recommence comme avec Jacob non?

**Moi baissant le regard :** Non, je ne veux pas, mais on dirait que je n'attire que ça. Suis-je une si mauvaise personne pour que ça m'arrive à moi ?

**Jasper :** Hey Bell' non tu n'es pas mauvaise et n'attires pas que ce genre-là, regarde Edward... Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se tue.

À l'entendre parler d'Edward comme ça, mon cœur fit un raté. Je le savais qu'il en serait incapable, envers moi. Il me le démontrait à chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'il pouvait m'arriver quelque chose.

**Moi :** Pourquoi parles-tu d'Edward ?

**Jasper :** Parce que je connais Ed depuis des années et jamais il n'agit ainsi avec quelqu'un qu'il connait si peu.

**Moi :** Tu veux bien m'en dire plus, pourquoi parles-tu de lui et de moi ?

**Jasper :** Il y a des choses que tu ne pourras apprendre que de lui Bella, mais sache qu'il est quelqu'un de très renfermé socialement, du moins il ne porte affection à personne sauf s'il la connait déjà tu comprends ? Et en 7 ans, c'est la première fois que je le vois agir ainsi avec quelqu'un autre qu'Alice.

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas pourquoi au fait, le courant passe bien entre nous. Dis-je en rougissant. Je n'ai rien fait pour que cela arrive. Ce n'est que mon patron, en fait, j'essaie de m'en convainc...

Edward, je m'en étais rendu compte qu'il était affectueux qu'avec moi. Voilà selon moi l'une des raisons que j'avais décidé de lui en parler, plus tôt dans la journée. Mais... je ne savais plus quoi pensé... J'étais perdu suite à tout cela, rien n'avait été mis vraiment au point entre nous. Tout était flou... Il y avait aussi Paul, qui venait compliquer l'histoire, ou encore l'avait-il provoqué sans le vouloir, par sa violence envers moi.

**Jasper :** Ce que j'essaye de te dire Belly, c'est qu'il n'y a pas que de Jacob ou Paul sur cette terre, il y a aussi des Edward. Et surtout que tu en attires bien plus que tu ne le crois.

**Moi :** Je crois que je ne préfère pas y penser.

**Jasper :** Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas essayer d'être heureuse un peu ?

**Moi :** Parce que je ne suis pas certaine de trouver ou encore que la bonne personne soit réceptive à ce point.

**Jasper :** Alors, tu préfères rester avec un homme qui te sous-estime, te rabaisse et te violente, plutôt que d'essayer d'entre voir un bon de bonheur de peur que la personne ne soit pas réceptive? Même si nous ne parlons pas d'Edward si tu n'essayes pas, tu ne seras pas.

**Moi :** J'aimerais tellement que ça soit si facile... essayer... Bien malgré moi c'est ce que je fais. Une larme roula sur ma joue et finit sa route sur la nappe blanche.

Jasper me prit dans ses bras.

**Jasper :** Alors, essaie, même à la barbe de Paul après tout il ne te mérite et tu as le droit d'être heureuse. Alors, peu importe qui sait si tu y crois, vas-y.

Je resserrai mes bras autour de mon frère. Cela faisait des années, même disons-le, jamais il ne m'avait pris ainsi.

**Moi :** Merci, mais je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens et lui non plus d'ailleurs. C'est encore une fois bien compliqué.

**Jasper :** Laissez-vous le temps; si c'est bien Edward comme je le connais, vous devrez avancer au jour le jour.

Si cela paraissait à ce point avec Edward, le rouge me montait aux joues, comment faire pour le cacher aux autres ? Jasper était en train de me dire que c'était presque une évidence. Si au bureau cela venait à se savoir et venait aux oreilles de Tanya, je n'étais pas mieux que morte.

**Moi me dégageant un peu de Jasper, je lui murmurai à l'oreille :** Merci. Puis je lui embrassai la joue.

**Jasper :** De rien. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Nous l'avons vue, car nous, nous connaissons, le vrai Edward, personne d'autre ne remarquera petite sœur, t'inquiètes.

Je lui fis un sourire et repris ma place. J'aurais pu jurer qu'il avait lu dans ma tête. Il venait de répondre à mon questionnement sans que je lui en parle. Avant même que je ne pusse ajouter autre chose, je vis Alice et Edward revenir vers nous.

**Jasper :** Tiens ! Les revoilà!

.

**PDV Alice.**

Nous sortions du restaurant avec Edward. Je le voyais serrer les poings et s'énerver seul. Cette situation le ramenait au souvenir de vieux démon.

Nous nous étions tous battus pour le faire sortir de cet état léthargique dans lequel je l'avais retrouvé après ce tragique accident. Emma ! Cette fille l'avait sans le savoir détruit bien plus que personne d'autre n'ait pu le faire et aujourd'hui malgré toute cette assurance, cette amertume, cette fausse nonchalance Edward souffrait et cela depuis ce jour maudit. Il s'en voulait et s'en voudrait à jamais, rien ne lui permettra d'oublier cette soi-disant faute, selon ces propres termes. Jasper, par peur pour sa sœur, mis le doigt où il ne fallait pas, là où Edward était meurtri et là si Bella subissait quoi que ce soit, il ne s'en relèverait pas.

Je les avais observés pendant ces deux semaines. Il avait nourri une certaine relation avec elle et y tenait plus qu'il n'y pensait, je le voyais à sa façon de lui parler, d'être prévenant avec elle. Tous ces petits gestes qui pourraient paraitre amicaux pour certains étaient un grand pas pour lui. Voyait-il une Emma en Bella ? Je ne serais le dire, mais je sais qu'il ferait tout même mettre sa vie en danger pour la protéger elle. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait. Je l'avais vue, ses gestes étaient naturels avec Bella, presque comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Edward était une personne des plus réservée, il ne faisait ces gestes qu'avec moi ou notre mère. Il n'était plus affectueux avec aucune femme, sauf depuis l'arrivée de Bella et rien que pour cela, je l'en remerciais. Il prenait plus de temps avec Izzy qui, elle en était, ravie. Enfin, je m'éloigne du sujet là. Revoir ce masque horrifié et meurtri sur le visage de mon frère me faisait mal.

Je le pris dans mes bras et il cala sa tête dans mon cou, il faisait cela aussi quand nous étions petits, cela le calmait à chaque fois. Lorsque je lui avais posé la question, sa réponse m'avait fait sourire.

.

_**Flashback.**_

_Nous avions 5 ans et Edward était revenu de l'école énervé comme d'habitude, mais souriait quand même. Il m'avait rapporté mes bonbons préférés, car moi je n'avais pas pu aller à l'école, j'étais de nouveau malade comme bien des fois. Avant de me donner mes bonbons, il m'avait réclamé un de nos câlins. Je lui tendis les bras de mon lit et il vint si engouffré sans rien dire de plus. Il respirait fort mon odeur et inspirait encore et encore._

_**Moi :**__ Pourquoi, tu fais ça, Ed ?_

_**Edward :**__ Quoi ? Me demanda-t-il en se reculant un peu._

_**Moi :**__ M'reniflé comme ça ?_

_**Edward :**__ Pa c'que ton odeur, c'est mon chez moi et ça me calme. Dit-il timidement._

_Sa phrase m'avait fait sourire et depuis il n'avait jamais arrêté. À la moindre tension, il venait me voir et me demandait un câlin. Là, il inspirait fort de longues minutes et il se calmait progressivement._

_**Fin de flashback.**_

_**.**_

Après quelques minutes, il se calma et s'éloigna de moi un peu.

**Moi :** Tu vas mieux ? Demandais-je doucement.

**Edward :** Oui, merci, p'tite sœur. Me dit-il en me faisant un petit sourire.

**Moi :** Tu tiens à elle, pas vrai ?

**Edward :** Comment ça ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**Moi :** Bah, je ne sais pas. Tu réagis différemment avec elle. En bien, mais différent. C'est pour cela que je te pose la question.

**Edward :** Je ne sais pas Lice. C'est différent avec elle, mais j'sais pas quoi faire, tu comprends. J'ai peur et je ne sais pas. Me dit-il en baissant la tête.

**Moi :** Et elle, tu sais ce qu'elle en dit ?

**Edward :** On en a déjà vaguement parlé, mais s'en trop aller plus loin. Quand nous sommes ensemble, on est conscient de cette attraction, mais une fois séparé, je ne sais pas vraiment.

**Moi :** Et toi, séparé d'elle ?

**Edward :** Je me sens amer, mais je ne sais pas d'où cela vient. C'est bizarre Lice et je suis un peu perdu là en fait.

**Moi :** Quand tu seras au calme, pose-toi juste les bonnes questions et tu comprendras tout seul Ed.

**Edward :** Ah ! Et c'est quoi les bonnes questions Alice ? Dit-il en soulevant un sourcil.

**Moi :** Hé ! Je ne vais pas te mâcher tout le travail non plus. Aller ne t'en fait pas. Tu trouveras bien tout seul. T'inquiètes, j'ai confiance en toi.

Il me prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et me souffla un merci.

**Moi :** Allez, viens ! On rentre, ils doivent, avoir fini, je pense.

Il acquiesça, me fit une bise sur la joue et me prit le bras en m'entrainant dans le restaurant.

Arrivée à notre table, l'ambiance entre Jasper et Bella était plus détendue. Lorsqu'elle vit Edward arriver, elle lui fit un grand sourire et il lui retourna le même. Jasper, lui, me regarda et me lançait un regard d'excuse. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait resurgir même s'il ne le désirait pas. Il avait rouvert la plaie de mon frère. Je lui fis un regard tendre, mais au fond je lui en voulais tout de même.

Toute la soirée se passait sous le signe détente. J'observais encore Edward et Bella du coin de l'œil. Ces deux-là s'entendaient à merveille, ils avaient toujours une petite marque d'affection l'un envers l'autre, se souriait quand l'un croisait le regard de l'autre, mais le pire c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Avec Bella à notre table, Edward objectait toutes les autres femmes et j'avais l'impression de retrouver mon frère de ses 13 ans, avant que tout ce qui lui est arrivé ne le détruise. Je souriais en dedans face à cette constatation. Edward me revenait doucement, je retrouvais mon jumeau que j'aimais. Le vrai Edward Anthony Cullen.

La fin du diner se profilait et je peux dire que cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été heureuse ainsi. Mon frère riait vraiment, ne se souciait pas des autres que ceux qu'il y avait à notre table et surtout il avait retrouvé cette petite étincelle qui s'était éteinte il y a bien longtemps.

En sortant, Edward proposa de ramener Bella et demanda à Jasper de me ramener. J'en étais heureuse d'ailleurs. Il me fit un doux câlin et me souffla juste un merci pour la soirée. Mais ce merci renfermait bien d'autres choses, je le savais. Bella me fit la bise et me remercia pour le diner. Jasper me prit par le bras et me guida à sa voiture. Il m'ouvrit galamment la porte. Je m'installais confortablement et vis la voiture d'Edward démarrer rapidement.

Jasper se mit derrière le volant et démarra en vitesse.

**Moi :** Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

**Jasper :** De ?

**Moi :** Edward et Bella, pardi !

**Jasper :** Lice, je ne crois pas que cela nous regarde.

**Moi :** Je sais. Mais je veux juste ton avis, il n'y aura pas mort d'homme si tu me le dis.

**Jasper :** OK, OK j'abdique. Je pense qu'ils ont une relation singulière et proche. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à aller ensemble selon moi.

Je sautillais sur mon siège arborant un grand sourire et frappant des mains. Jasper en rigola.

**Jasper :** Calme-toi ma Lice, c'est mon point de vue, mais tu connais Edward.

**Moi :** Oui. Mais tu as bien vu, il redevient mon Edward, mon grand frère.

**Jasper :** Je sais. Souffla-t-il. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, Edward est trop méfiant, à tort ou à raison, et si cela devait se faire tu sais aussi bien que moi que cela va être compliqué et penses à Izzy aussi.

**Moi :** Je sais, mais j'espère seulement. Tu sais, cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas ainsi. Dis-je avec un sourire.

**Jasper :** Je sais moi aussi. Dit-il en souriant lui aussi.

Plus aucune parole n'avait été échangée pendant le trajet. Arriver à mon appartement je lui demandais alors :

**Moi :** Tu restes ce soir ? Lui demandais-je avec la moue à l'Alice Cullen.

**Jasper :** Et si Ed voit ma voiture, on fait quoi Lice ?

**Moi :** Jasper stp ! Et puis, tu as déjà dormi chez moi, cela ne lui a jamais posé problème. Allé stp, stp.

**Jasper :** OK tu gagnes. Me dit-il en souriant.

Une fois qu'il fut garé, nous montions donc à mon appartement main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres.

.

**PDV Paul.**

Je revenais du travail, j'étais fatigué. La rencontre des parents avait été plus longue et complexe que prévue. En arrivant chez moi, je m'attendais à voir Bella à la maison, mais non… toutes les lumières de l'appartement étaient closes. Où était-elle passée encore ?! J'entrai et me dirigeai à la cuisine, j'avais faim, je n'avais rien mangé depuis ma pause déjeuner. Après, m'être fait un sandwich, je me dirigeai vers le salon et y vis un papier collé dans la télévision. Voilà mon explication, me dis-je. Je tendis le bras pour décoller la note écrite par la belle main de ma douce et y lut ceci :

_Paul,_

_J'ai eu un contrat CDI, c'est trop génial ! Mes patrons m'emmènent au resto pour fêter cela. Bonne soirée._

_Bella_

_.  
_

**Moi :** Ah la garce, j'hallucine ! M'écriais-je en froissant le papier rageusement et le balançant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ça ne faisait que deux semaines et déjà ils me saoulaient, ceux-là ! Deux fois en une semaine, c'était exagérer. Elle allait encore revenir bourrer, je supposais. J'allai m'assoir sur le canapé, mangeai mon sandwich hargneusement sans pouvoir vraiment y gouter. Lorsqu'il fut terminé, je pris la télécommande et tournai les postes, pour finalement me mettre à jouer à la XBOX 360 à un jeu de guerre m'imaginant que je décapitais les patrons de Bella. À cause d'eux, je ne pouvais profiter de ma petite amie en ce vendredi soir. J'aurais bien aimé avoir une soirée avec elle et la sortir demain soir, mais elle en profitait déjà, donc elle s'en passerait. Je sortirai moi-même, seul ou avec des potes et elle restera à la maison, elle.

Je jouai à ce jeu, jusqu'à son arrivée. Elle ouvrit la porte, et arriva au salon en titubant. Elle était totalement bourrée, comme je m'y attendais. Elle était si prévisible. Elle vint me rejoindre et commença à me faire les yeux doux. Je n'avais pas envie de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Je la repoussai quelque peu lorsqu'elle voulut m'embrasser.

**Moi :** T'es bourrée, encore ! Dis-je écœurer.

**Bella :** Ah ! Paul, zé envie d'toi. Me dit-elle, en revenant vers moi.

**Moi :** Bella, non, lui répondis-je.

Elle s'approcha de moi, et mis sa main à mon entrejambe et commença à me masser à travers mon jean. Au départ, je désirais la chasser, mais finalement, c'était trop bon, et me mis à bander. Malgré la colère que j'avais vis-à-vis elle et ses patrons à la con, elle était trop bandante pour que je passe à côté de cela.

Je pris le bas de sa robe et la soulevai au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se retrouvait en soutien-gorge bustier et en shorty noir à dentelle, devant moi. Je devins dur en un temps record. Je l'attirai à moi, lui embrassai le ventre et la fis s'étendre sur le divan. Juste avant qu'elle s'accote, je passai mes bras dans son dos pour dégrafer ce bout de tissus inutile. Je le laissai tomber au bout du divan et me jetai sur sa magnifique poitrine pointant vers le ciel. Je pris son téton droit en bouche tandis que ma main s'occupait de son gauche en le roulant entre mes doigts. Bella commençait déjà à gémir. Elle était des plus excitée, puisqu'elle ondulait déjà les hanches. Je pris son autre téton en bouche et fis descendre ma main sur son shorty, par-dessus son intimité. Il était déjà trempé. Je lui tassai et passai mes doigts sur ses lèvres, totalement mouillées. J'entrai donc un doigt, elle gémit, puis un 2e. Je me mis à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient, le corps de celle-ci ondulait sur mes doigts. Je mis mon pouce sur son clitoris et me mis à faire des petits cercles. Elle soupirait plus fort, avait la respiration plus rapide, ses gémissements plus intenses. Ma virilité était tendue dans mon jean, j'avais hâte d'ouvrir la braguette de ce dernier pour me libérer. Je sentais sur mes doigts, les premiers spasmes m'indiquant que la jouissance de cette femme était proche. Elle criait désormais.

**Bella :** Ahhh… Oui…

Je continuai, je voulais qu'elle jouisse pour être encore plus lubrifiée pour que je puisse bien la prendre. Ça y était, elle était arrivée à son paroxysme, mes doigts avaient de la difficulté à se mouvoir en elle, tellement elle était serrée.

**Bella :** Mmmm… Ouii… Edwardddd ! cria-t-elle les yeux fermés, les mains agrippant le divan, en pleine extase.

* * *

_Oups... Bella est dans la merde je crois ... qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Prochain chapitre samedi ou dimanche  
Jess' et Lili_


	12. Chapitre 9

**_Merci à toutes les filles qui viennent lire notre fic.  
_**

**_ Merci à_ _toutes celles qui nous laisses des reviews, c'est tres tres apprécié__. _**

**_Cela nous fait chaud au coeur, et tellement plaisir de les lire._**

_**On a eu un gros retard, mais le chapitre est long, il équivaut pour un 2 en 1.  
**_

**_On se retrouve en bas.  
_**

**_.  
_**

_**Cullen aime Swan toute une histoire**_

._  
_

**~* Chapitre neuf *~**

**

* * *

**.

**Après le restaurant, avant de rentré **

**PDV Bella.**

En quittant le restaurant, je vis Jasper et Alice quitter ensemble dans la voiture de celui-ci, alors que moi je partais avec Edward, l'homme avec qui je voulais tenter d'explorer une nouvelle vie. Je ne désirais pas m'en retourner immédiatement à la maison. Voir Paul immédiatement ne m'intéressait pas. J'aimais mieux la compagnie de mon apollon.

**Moi :** On se doit de rentrer immédiatement?

**Edward :** C'est comme tu veux Ange. Mais il commence à se faire tard et P... Enfin ton... bref, le mec ne va pas péter un plomb?

**Moi un peu émécher :** J'me fiche de l... lui. Je veux passer du temps avec toi, moi.

**Edward riant un peu :** OK, OK. Tu veux aller où? Un bar de Jazz te tenterait?

**Moi :** Oh, oui! Dis-je en lui mettant une main sur sa cuisse.

En démarrant rapidement, Edward prit la route direction Broadway. Je caressais sa cuisse de temps à autre tout en faisant une légère pression. À destination, il arrêta son véhicule dans Greenwich Village devant le ZINC BAR.

En garant l'auto, Edward m'informa que ce bar était un endroit cosi où l'on pouvait écouter différents styles de Jazz, selon la saison ou les événements. Malgré ma tête légère, je pus tout de même voir que ce soir, c'est du Free Jazz qui était à l'honneur. Une affiche à l'entrée nous l'indiquait avec quelques noms de musiciens cités dessus.

Il m'ouvrit la portière galamment, me tendit la main que je pris. Arrivé à l'intérieur, je remarquai la déco. Tout y était réuni. L'univers de Greenwich Village y était. Ambiance feutrée, calme et reposante.

J'essaie de mettre un pied devant l'autre correctement pour ne pas faire remarquer à Edward mon état semi-avancé d'alcoolémie. Il m'emmena à une banquette et il me permit de me coller à lui. Il fallait bien se comprendre lorsque je disais coller. Il m'avait permis de m'assoir à ses côtés, nos cuisses se frôlant, lui ayant passé son bras sur la banquette au-dessus de mes épaules. Il tapait la mesure avec sa main au rythme de la musique.

J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir le toucher ou me faire toucher par lui, mais réserver comme il l'était, je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait.

Je le regardai dans les yeux et lui souriait, j'étais béat devant lui.

**Edward :** Tu veux boire quelque chose? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

**Moi :** Oui, je veux bien. Fais-moi goûter quelque chose de nouveau, lui dis-je sorti de ma contemplation.

Edward leva sa main pour faire signe au serveur.

**Edward :** Je voudrais un Blue Lagoon et Blue Wave, s'il vous plait!

**Moi :** Quelle est cette boisson qui a un si joli nom ? Lui susurrais-je à l'oreille.

**Edward :** Le blue lagoon est aussi appelé " vague de fraicheur " un mélange de douceur et d'acidité. Dedans tu as de la vodka, du curaçao et du jus de citron. C'est excellent. Et le blue wave pour moi est aussi appelé " sensations fruitées " dedans tu as des fruits frais, des glaçons, du jus de canneberge blanc ainsi qu'une boisson au fruit. Elle est onctueuse et te laisse rêveur quand tu la bois. Me dit-il en souriant.

**Moi :** Cela m'a l'air excellent, lui dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

**Edward :** Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Tu penses quoi du bar?

**Moi :** C'est très beau. L'ambiance est excellente, la musique est bonne, mais avec toi à mes côtés plus rien ne compte, dis-je en rougissant, l'alcool me faisait dire bien, des choses.

**Edward :** J'avoue aussi que l'endroit me parait plus beau avec toi, mais tu éclipses tout sur ton passage. Dit-il en connectant ses yeux aux miens.

**Moi baissant les yeux :** Tu exagères, Edward.

**Edward fronçant les sourcils :** Pourquoi quand je te complimente, te rabaisses-tu toujours?

**Moi :** Parce que personne ne m'a habituée à cela. Ou encore, on me le fait et peu de temps après on me traite comme une moins que rien. Répondis-je d'une voix remplie de honte.

**Edward :** Bella, je ne dis pas cela pour te rabaisser et ce que je te dis sort de là. Dit-il en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

Lorsqu'il me dit cela, mon cœur eut un raté. Il était si gentil, avec moi. Tout l'inverse de....

**Moi lui souriant faiblement :** Merci. Je m'approchai et lui déposa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres.

**Edward :** De rien. Glissant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Au moment où ses lèvres touchèrent aux miennes, ma main se posa sur sa joue pour lui faire une caresse. Mon attention fut captée par l'ombre devant nous. Je quittai ses lèvres, rouge de honte, et y vis le serveur qui avait déposé nos consommations sur la table et attendait de se faire payer.

Edward sortit son portefeuille et paya le tout.

**Moi :** Tu es trop galant, j'aurais pu payer, tu sais. C'est moi qui ne voulais pas rentrer.

**Edward :** Oui. Mais c'est moi qui t'ai proposé de t'emmener ici alors que nous aurions pu marcher.

**Moi :** Je ne regrette rien, à ma décision. Lui dis-je avec le sourire.

**Edward :** Ah bon?

**Moi :** Je ne regrette aucunement de t'avoir dit oui et que je voulais essayer. Je regrette encore moins d'être avec toi, ici ce soir.

**Edward :** Je ne regrette pas non plus que tu m'aies dit oui. Murmurant et souriant tendrement à mon endroit.

**Edward :** Alors ce cocktail ? Retrouvant son aplomb et sa vivacité.

Je n'y avais encore jamais goûté, même pas trempé les lèvres, tellement j'avais été absorbé à regarder cet adonis.

Je pris le verre et regardai son contenu. C'était un long verre cylindrique rempli de glace et le breuvage était une couleur bleutée, aqua, comme son nom l'indiquait. Cela sentait les agrumes, mélangé à une odeur de vodka, il ne s'était pas trompé. Le portai à mes lèvres et y découvrit le goût de ce breuvage si exquis.

**Moi :** Mmm... Délicieux. Le tien n'a pas l'air mauvais non plus. Lui dis-je après avoir observé le sien.

Le verre était plus petit que le mien en hauteur, mais plus large à la base. De couleur bleuté comme le mien, empli de glace concassée, la seule différence, des tranches d'ananas et de kiwi décoraient, le verre. La présentation était superbe.

**Edward :** Je sais, tu veux gouter? Me tendant son verre.

**Moi :** Oui, avec plaisir. Dis-je en prenant le verre et le portant à mes lèvres. Une odeur de fruits, mélangée à celle des fruits frais excitèrent mes sens.

Je pris une gorgée et lui redonnai son verre. Que des parfums de fruits me restaient en bouche !

**Edward :** Alors ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

**Moi :** C'est excellent, cela doit être bon au petit déjeuner. Lui dis-je.

Edward riait franchement. Il riait de moi, et cela ne m'offusqua aucunement. Il était sincère. Mais quelle conne étais-je donc ? D'avoir dit cela, pensais-je. J'allais avoir l'air d'une alcoolo devant lui. Il trouvait cela drôle, cela me fit tout de même sourire et je l'accompagnai dans son rire, avec mes joues rosies.

Edward s'arrêta et fixa le barman. Il lui fit non de la tête. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Je ne comprenais pas son geste.

**Moi incrédule :** Euhh... pourquoi non? Lui demandais-je.

**Edward gêné au possible :** Oh... heu... Je viens souvent en fait... seul... Et d'habitude, je chante. Répondit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

**Moi surprise d'entendre cela :** Ne t'arrête pas à moi. Si tu as envie, vas-y. J'aimerais bien t'entendre, soufflais-je faiblement.

**Edward :** Oh... OK, ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui m'arrêtes. Je n'ai pas l'habitude, c'est tout, mais OK.

Il embrassa ma tempe, fit un sourire et se leva. Il alla sur la scène.

**Edward :** Bonsoir tout le monde, je vais vous interpréter une chanson que j'affectionne particulièrement. _Dit-il en souriant. Se tournant vers le musicien._ Musique maestro.

Je reconnus immédiatement les premières notes de Blueberry Hill — Louis Armstrong puis il commença à chanter. Il avait une telle voix. Un ténor sombre, vibrant. Celle-ci était sensuelle, mais reflétait la tristesse, ce qui reflétait l'opposé de son sourire béat et de ses yeux pétillants. J'étais incapable de le quitter des yeux. Il était emporté par la musique fermant tantôt les yeux puis les ouvrants pour soit me regarder et me faire un beau sourire, soit suivre le tempo avec les musiciens. Un artiste. Edward était bien plus qu'un chef d'entreprise, il était un artiste dans l'âme.

Lorsque la chanson fut terminée, il remercia les musiciens, et vint me rejoindre, à table. Je portai mon verre à ma bouche et je fus surprise de voir que rien ne s'y déversait. Je l'avais terminé le temps d'une chanson. Souhaitons que je sois OK, par la suite souhaitais-je. Je ne voudrais pas lui donner une mauvaise opinion de moi.

**Moi admirative :** Tu chantes divinement bien, tu sais.

**Edward :** Merci. Dit-il gêner. Mais je crois que tu n'es pas objective. Dit-il souriant. Tu veux qu'on y aille ou boire autre chose ?

**Moi :** Objective ou non, moi j'ai beaucoup apprécié, _lui dis-je d'un ton invitant, en caressant sa cuisse lentement. Je me mordis la lèvre. Je crois que ce verre d'alcool commençait à me monter à la tête. Mais j'avais encore soif par contre._ Un dernier, puis l'on quitte l'endroit si tu es d'accord.

**Edward :** Ouep m'dame. Il leva la main et le serveur vient. Re, dit-il en riant. Vous nous mettrez un agrume tonique svp. IL fit oui de la tête. Merci.

**Moi curieuse et souriant bêtement. Sachant l'alcool me monter au nez : **Un agrume tonique ?

**Edward :** Appelé aussi " tonique fruité. " Tu as de la liqueur de fruit, du soda tonique et deux rondelles de citron mamzelle. Me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

**Moi :** M. Masen, vous me faites goûter à des choses exquises, souhaitons que je sois apte à me tenir tranquille. _Oh ! Je mis ma main à ma bouche, mais il était trop tard, l'alcool avait parlé pour moi._

Je ne sentais plus mon nez, il était tout engourdi, lorsque cela arrivait c'était parce que je m'en venais vraiment bourré.

**Edward :** Je t'y aiderai, ange. Me dit-il en m'embrassant le bas de l'oreille.

**Moi :** Mmm... Tu ne m'aides pas là_, _dis-je_ en voulant plus._

**Edward :** Bella. Grondait-il.

**Moi faisant l'innocente :** Quoi ?

**Edward :** Bella face à ton joli minois, je perds mon self-control, alors, il se mit à chuchoter, quand tu gémis, j'ai du mal!

**Moi profitant de l'occasion, je m'approchai de son oreille :** Comme ça ? Je léchai son lobe d'oreille et je gémis en même temps, Mmmmm... Tu aimes ?

**Edward m'attrapant par la taille :** Tu veux jouer, petite fille? Il s'approcha de mes lèvres. Il passa sa langue dessus sensuellement. Puis il alla à mon oreille. Hum... Il lécha à son tour mon lobe en le suçotant. Et comme ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

**Moi le cœur allant à 100 à l'heure :** Mmmm... ouii.... J'essayais de reprendre mes esprits, mais avec l'alcool et les sensations qu'il me procurait, cela était difficile. Fais attention, mon beau, je vais devenir une vilaine fille si tu continues, lui roucoulais-je. En léchant son cou, remontant à son oreille.

**Edward :** Bella, Bella, Bella. Si je le voulais, tu serais déjà à califourchon sur moi, et je te prendrais ici et maintenant. Alors, je sais déjà que le bad ici, c'est moi, et pas toi, princesse. Me dit-il en chuchotant à mon oreille. Et je t'assure que si nous étions seuls, je l'aurais fait. Dit-il en effleurant mon sein droit.

**Moi, il m'allumait et j'adorais ça :** Qu'attends-tu alors ? Ta voiture est là. Lui dis-je le souffle court et le voulant plus que jamais.

**Edward :** Je ne suis pas un rustre, ma douce, une première fois ne se fait pas à l'arrière d'une voiture. Dit-il en glissant sa main sur ma cuisse.

**Moi :** Où tu voudras alors, lui dis-je. Tout en lui prenant la main et là remonta plus haut sur ma cuisse.

**Edward :** Bella ma galanterie a des limites, ma belle. Dit-il remontant encore plus sa main.

**Moi :** Edward, la ferme avec la galanterie. C'est Edward Masen que je veux. Dis-je en suçotant son cou puis remontant vers sa mâchoire.

Au même moment, je sentis la main d'Edward passer sur mon intimité.

**Edward :** Putain! Tu es trempé Bella. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

**Moi étant excitée un max :** Mmmm... Oui, tu me fais de l'effet Edward, je te veux. STP. Lui dis-je d'une voix suppliante.

Je le voulais, peu importe l'endroit, je le voulais en moi. Mon bas-ventre me réclamait sa présence, une chaleur montait en moi. Pas de gêne, cette fois-ci, mais bien d'envie.

**Edward :** Bella, je vais te ramener, je crois sinon je ne tiendrai pas. Il me dit cela, mais sa main entra dans ma fente humide.

**Moi ayant de la difficulté à retenir un cri de bien-être :** Ahhh... Non, Edward, STP. Ne te retiens pas. Mmmmm... J'ai... envie de toi. J'avais le souffle court, prends moi, prends moi. Je n'avais plus aucune retenue envers lui.

**Edward :** Bella chut. Sur cette phrase, il plaqua ses lèvres aux miennes, continuant à s'immiscer dans mon intimité.

Je l'enlaçai et plaçai l'une de mes mains dans sa magique chevelure de cuivre. Je lui triturais les cheveux à force de les malmener. Il me faisait du bien. Il m'embrassait, et je le voulais en moi. Cela était ma prochaine étape, allais-je réussir ?

**Edward :** Bella, pas ici, pas maintenant. Viens, je te ramène. Dit-il désoler.

**Moi déçue :** Ahhh... Edward, je te veux. Allons quelque part, stp. Ne me laisse pas finir cela chez moi. Tu m'as allumé un max.

**Edward :** Bella, je te promets que tu ne regretteras pas l'attente, mais je ne te ferais pas l'amour ce soir. Mais j'ai bien une solution pour toi, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Il avait piqué ma curiosité.

**Moi :** Laquelle, mon beau ? Lui demandais-je en passant ma main près de son entrejambe. Je pouvais sentir, non loin de ma main, une bosse. Une énorme bosse.

**Edward :** Si tu... hum Bella, écartant ma main. Si tu promets d'être sage, je promets de te faire patienter avec ça, me dit-il en me léchant l'oreille, et passant ses doigts entre mes lèvres mouillées.

**Bella :** Mmm... T'es pas croy.... able. Ohh ouii, ouii, ouiii, dis-je comme une enfant.

**Edward :** Promets, me dit-il, d'un ton dominateur.

**Moi agissant comme une dominée, suite à son ton, cela m'amusa :** Promis, mon maître.

**Edward :** Bordel, Bella!

**Moi excitée et mouillée comme jamais :** Oui maître. Un problème ?

**Edward :** Bella, ça suffit ! Il me prit la main et m'entraina au-dehors. Monte. M'ordonna-t-il toujours dans son rôle de domination.

**Moi :** Comme vous voudrez maître ! Lui dis-je en passant une main sur son petit cul.

**Edward :** Bella, tu as été une vilaine fille, tu le sais. Alors, je ne suis pas sûr de te donner satisfaction. Sourit-il narquois.

**Moi :** Oh, non! S.V.P. maître, le suppliais-je. Mais votre petit cul était si tentant, dis-je en amenant l'un de mes doigts à ma bouche.

Puis je lui fis un air angélique, du moins du mieux que je pouvais, vu mon état. Cette consommation m'avait vraiment mis paf. Par contre, mes sens pour le sexe étaient éveillés eux. Ils parlaient pour moi, ma sœur m'aurait vu et m'aurait pris pour une vraie salope.

**Edward :** Tu feras ce que je t'ai dit sans faire d'écart ? Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Je penchai ma tête sur le côté comme une gamine et je lui fis un sourire angélique, une auréole aurait pu apparaître au-dessus de ma tête. Je mis mes mains entre mes cuisses par-dessus ma robe qui me remontait presque en haut de la cuisse puis je fermai les cuisses sur mes mains. Je lui fis, alors, un signe affirmatif, pour lui dire que j'étais d'accord.

Il ferma la portière et prit place derrière le volant. Il roula un bon moment, je reconnaissais la route. Mon sourire disparu, il me ramenait chez moi.

Il prit effectivement ma sortie d'autoroute.

À un feu de circulation, il tourna, je ne compris que plus tard pourquoi. Pour le moment, il avait tourné à cinq coins de rue avant la mienne.

Je regardai autour de moi, il faisait noir, je ne me replaçais pas dans ce coin, mais lui semblait savoir où il allait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entra dans un parc et gara l'auto. Nous étions seuls à cet endroit à l'heure qu'il était.

Je recommençais à sentir une chaleur dans mon bas-ventre, sachant que nous n'étions pas chez moi. Je pouvais toujours espérer. Il coupa le moteur.

Il s'avança vers moi. Moi qui pensais qu'il allait tenter quelque chose. Il n'en fit rien. Il étira le bras et tira la manette qui abaissa le dossier de mon siège. Mon cœur fit plusieurs ratés. Cet homme allait me tuer. Au lieu de retourner à sa place initiale, il resta penché au-dessus de moi.

**Edward :** Maintenant, tu vas, bien, m'écouter compris ? Une lueur de défis dans les yeux.

**Moi :** Mmmm... Tout ce que tu désires mon maître, lui dis-je d'un ton, joueur.

**Edward s'approchant de mon oreille :** Je vais te toucher, te cajoler, te laper, mais je t'interdis, formellement de me toucher. Compris ? Une fois que tu auras joui de ma langue et de ma main, je te raccompagnerai chez toi. Dit-il autoritaire.

Avais-je bien entendu ? Il allait me faire cela. Non, ce n'était pas vrai! Il allait le faire. .DIEU. Je fis oui de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais d'accord. La tête me tournait quelque peu, à cause de l'alcool, qui me faisait perdre la tête et ses mots. Tout ce qu'il venait de me dire. C'était tout simplement, WOW !

**Edward :** Je veux t'entendre me dire oui Isabella!

**Moi :** Oui ! Oui !

**Edward :** Bien. Maintenant, tu vas sortir ton joli petit cul de cette voiture et enlever ton bas et t'installer sur le capot de ma voiture. Dit-il durement en caressant mes seins.

Je haletais juste à l'entendre me parler ainsi, ce fut pire lorsqu'il me caressa la poitrine. Il jouait au jeu de la domination, et j'aimais cela avec lui. Ce n'était qu'un jeu. J'étais certaine, que si je lui demandais, tout s'arrêterait. Mais avais-je envie de cela ? NON ! J'ouvris la portière et fis ce qu'il me demandait. J'enlevai mon shorty en dentelle noir, tant bien que mal, vu mon état et mes talons. Je dus me tenir à la carrosserie pour ne pas tomber, puis je le balançai sur le siège d'où je venais de me lever.

Je fermai la portière, puis je me dirigeai vers l'avant du véhicule en titubant légèrement. J'essayai de monter sur le capot, mais avec mes talons et ma maladresse habituelle, mélangée à l'alcool, c'était pire. Si je continuais ainsi, j'allais avoir une nouvelle peinture à payer pour son pare-choc. J'enlevai mes souliers et les laissai tomber sur le sol asphalté. Je trouvai enfin le moyen de monter sur le capot et l'y attendit.

Edward arriva à mes côtés, le regard gourmand et appréciateur.

**Edward :** J'aime la vue, très luxurieuse. Maintenant, écarte les jambes, Isabella.

Je fis ce qu'il me demanda sans ronchonner et attendis le restant de ses directives.

**Edward s'approchant **: Maintenant Isabella tu vas te caresser pour moi et me regarder dans les yeux!

Je fus quelque peu surprise de cette demande, mais je ne tiquai pas et fit ce qu'il me demanda. Je me mis à caresser timidement mes cuisses, je fis glisser mes mains lentement, hésitant quelque peu à remonter vers mon intimité. L'une de mes mains caressant mon intimité. De mon autre main par-dessus ma robe, je me caressai le ventre. Lentement, je continuai mon chemin pour aller vers mes seins tendus d'où le frottement du tissu devenait savoir là, me regardant me caresser d'où je pouvais me noyer dans l'océan de ses yeux vert émeraude en même temps, me fit pousser des gémissements.

**Edward :** Tu aimes te caresser ma douce ? Dit-il la voix rauque, s'approchant un peu plus.

**Moi :** Oui, lui dis-je, d'un souffle court.

Il s'avança et entra deux doigts en moi. Je soupirai et gémis fortement à ce contact en moi.

**Edward :** Continue à te caresser, Isabella.

Je fis ce qu'il me demanda, je me surpris à prendre du plaisir à me caresser en même temps que d'avoir les doigts et les va-et-vient qu'Edward voulait bien me donner dans mon antre charnel. Plus cela allait et plus j'aimais. Mon bassin commença à se soulever seul sous cette cadence. Mon corps enflammé en exigeait davantage. Plus que je me caressai et plus j'en voulais, mon corps en demandait toujours plus. Plusieurs gémissements sortirent de ma bouche, je ne pus les retenir.

**Moi :** Ahh... Edward... mmmm... gémissais-je de plaisir.

**Edward :** Isabella regarde moi, sinon je me retire.

Hein ? Quoi ? NON, je ne voulais pas moi, je voulais encore sentir ses doigts. Je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux et pour les garder ouverts, je me perdis dans ses yeux.

**Moi :** OK... réussis-je à dire à travers mes gémissements, vais être... ahhh... être gentille, dis-je le souffle court.

Ma tête commençait à tourner, des étoiles commençaient à briller, le désir montait en moi, j'avais de plus en plus de la difficulté à garder mes yeux ouverts.

Edward accéléra ses mouvements.

**Edward :** Goute-toi maintenant.

Il retira sa main pour me la porter à ma bouche.

Je n'avais jamais fait cette expérience auparavant, mais cela m'excitait d'essayer. J'ouvris la bouche et léchai l'un de ses doigts. Le goût était spécial, mais loin d'être désagréable. Je mis son doigt dans ma bouche en entier et le suçai, avec envie.

Il retira son doigt de ma bouche pour le replonger en moi puis le retirer de nouveau et me goutter à son tour. Il lécha consciencieusement son doigt en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

**Edward :** Tu es exquise Isabella.

Il replongea ses doigts en moi, allant plus vite et plus brusquement.

Cette sensation était géniale. Mes hanches se mirent à se mouvoir au rythme de ses respiration devenait erratique, plus aucune cohérence ne se faisait dans mon corps. Il réussissait à me donner des sensations que nul n'avait réussi à faire auparavant.

**Edward :** Isabella, dis-moi ce que tu ressens!

**Moi cherchant mes mots **: Exquis... ahhh... le feu monte en... moiiii. Oh ! J'ai envie... d'toii ! J'envoyai ma tête par en arrière, tellement c'était formidable.

**Edward :** Isabella regarde moi sinon j'arrête. Tu ne m'auras pas ce soir, mais un autre soir.

Il ramena son autre main sur mon sein et le cajola adroitement.

Je ramenai ma tête vers l'avant, je n'avais nullement envie qu'il arrête ce qu'il me faisait.

Je replongeai difficilement mon regard dans le sien. Lorsque j'accrochai enfin son regard, j'y vis le feu du désir qu'il avait pour moi.

**Moi :** Je sais que... je haletais difficilement, que tu me veux, autant... que MOIII ! Il avait touché un endroit si sensible, si agréablement bon.

**Edward :** Mmm... Oui, j'en ai envie, mais je ne cèderai pas. Crie pour moi ma douce.

**Moi :** STP ! Le suppliais-je. Ohh ! ouiiii... continuee! Je cambrai les reins. Il avait vraiment trouvé mon point sensible.

Il accéléra encore ses mouvements en y ajoutant un nouveau doigt.

**Moi :** Oui... Edwardd... _c'était sublime, mais il me manquait quelque chose. J'avais envie de sa langue sur moi, sur mon clitoris._ Ahhhh ! Lèche-moi maintenant! Lui dis-je... je ne savais pas de quelle manière il allait le prendre, mais j'en avais tellement envie que c'était plus fort que moi.

Edward se pencha entre mes cuisses et rajouta sa langue à sa main tout en retirant ma main par la même occasion. Il la passa d'abord lentement puis s'attarda sur mon clitoris l'entourant autour, l'aspirant et le lapant.

Mon plaisir se décuplait, un vrai dieu. Mon corps se recouvrit d'une fine couche de sueur. Je mis mes mains dans mes cheveux, sachant pertinemment que je ne pouvais pas le toucher.

**Moi :** Ouii... ouii... Edwardd !

Mes parois commençaient à se resserrer autour de ses doigts, c'était trop divin. Je commençais à sombrer... et Edward en était la cause.

**Moi :** Ahhhhh !

Les contractions autour de ses doigts étaient plus fréquentes et plus accentuées.

**Edward :** Vient pour moi Ange. Et regarde-moi. Dit-il d'une voix suave.

Je ne pus me retenir davantage avec ses paroles, le plaisir était à son summum.

**Moi :** Ahhh ! Oui! OUIII ! Edwardd, criais-je en essayant de garder mes yeux ouverts, qui ne cherchaient qu'à se refermer. Ma respiration était erratique, j'avais de la difficulté à reprendre mes esprits.

Les mains sur mon visage, j'essayai de revenir à moi.

**Edward :** Bella ?

Je relevai la tête, et le regardai.

**Moi :** Humm ?

**Edward :** Tu redescends, ange ? Demanda-t-il suavement.

**Moi me sentant fondre par son sourire :** Wow ! C'était trop bon.

Je me relevai pour m'assoir sur le capot et m'approchai de lui. Je pris le revers de sa veste l'attirant à moi.

**Edward :** Isabella, j'ai dit pas touche!

**Moi : **Oh, oh, oh ! Dis-je en lâchant sa veste en levant les mains dans les airs avec mon air de petite fille non coupable. J'aurais juste espéré un baiser, lui dis-je avec un sourire coquin.

**Edward :** Aller, je te ramène. Dit-il souriant, m'embrassant chastement.

**Moi :** Hummmmm... fis-je déçue. J'aurais aimé que la nuit ne se termine jamais, qu'il me prenne entre ses bras...Mais bon... On ne pouvait pas trop lui en demander, c'était un homme. Mais quel homme ?

**Edward :** Aller, monte. Il est déjà 2 h du mat.

Mes fesses collaient au capot, j'eus un peu de difficulté à descendre. Je dus me retenir un peu sur la carrosserie, puisque j'avais le tournis dû à l'alcool. Je ramassai mes souliers qui jonchaient le sol, et allai m'assoir. Edward m'attendait derrière le volant, je remis mes sous-vêtements sous l'œil attentif et rempli de désir de mon apollon. Je remis mes souliers et le regardai dans les yeux.

**Moi ayant un peu de difficulté avec mon élocution :** Tu peux m'dire pourquoi t'as pas voulu, et préfère attendre à une autre fois ? Cette question, je l'avais en tête depuis le début.

**Edward :** Je laisse le temps faire les choses et avec toi je veux être exclusif!

**Moi :** Oh ! J'avais l'esprit un peu embrouillé, je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il venait de me dire. Tu vois ça comment là entre toi et moi, maintenant ? J'étais un peu confuse, pensant à tout cela, en plus du mélange alcool et désir, rien ne m'aidait à y voir clair.

**Edward :** Je ne te demande pas de le quitter, tu sais. Mais pour le moment pas de vrai sexe chérie. Dit-il un sourire contrit.

**Moi :** D'accord, j'attendrai, tant que tu peux me prodiguai un peu d'attention à l'occasion, dis-je en lui souriant et lui caressant la joue. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te ferai du bien. Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**Edward : **J'aime m'en prodigué, mais avec toi se sera mieux encore. Me retournant mon clin d'œil.

Je lui fis un sourire ravageur, il démarra la Volvo. Et me raccompagna à la maison. Je vis que la lumière du salon était encore allumée, mais le rideau était tiré donc nous n'y voyions rien à l'intérieur.

**Edward :** Bonne nuit ma douce.

**Moi :** Bonne nuit, mon beau, dis-je déçue de le quitter et de le revoir que lundi matin. Je tentai, une approche pour l'embrasser pour me faire patienter.

**Edward :** Sois sage.

**Moi :** C'est pour me faire patienter à lundi, c'est long un weekend. Et il ne voit rien, s'il ne dort pas. Les rideaux sont opaques. Dis-je en faisant la moue.

**Edward :** On pourrait essayer de se voir?

**Moi :** Mmmm... C'est une idée. Je t'envoie un message texte demain.

**Edward :** Pas de problème, j'attends avec impatience. Dit-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur ma bouche.

Je répondis à son baiser et lui souriait. Je sortis de la voiture peu sûre de ma démarche et rentrai chez moi à reculons. Je ne voulais pas le quitter, je voulais passer ma nuit avec lui. C'était lui que je voulais moi, mais je me devais d'entrer puisqu'il venait tout juste de quitter ma rue, donc aucun point de non-retour. Me rappelant que je devais le texter le lendemain, je m'accotai dans la porte pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Retrouva sa carte dans mon sac, et entra son numéro dans mes contacts avec un peu de difficulté, effaçant plusieurs fois soit le mauvais chiffre ou la mauvaise lettre. Lorsque j'eus enfin terminé, je mis le tout dans mon sac, soupirai en souhaitant que le lendemain arrive rapidement et entrai.

J'entendis le son de la télévision en refermant la porte. Je laissai tomber durement mon sac au sol, dans l'entrée. Le sachant encore debout et ayant toujours envie de sexe, je me dirigeai au salon. Il était là, jouant à son putain jeu de guerre que je n'aimais pas. Voilà une bonne raison de le lâcher. Il me regarda, d'un œil rempli de reproche, je n'en fis aucun cas. Je voulais baiser moi. Que ça soit lui ou un autre à ce moment précis, cela m'était égal. Quoique j'aurais préféré avoir un petit Monsieur, commençant par E et finissant par D, mais cela m'étais impossible, donc on prenait le plan de rechange.

M'approchant de lui en lui faisant les yeux doux, il me repoussa. Puis me cracha au visage, le pourquoi il était fâché contre moi.

**Paul :** T'es bourrée, encore ! Me dit-il en me repoussant et ayant un air de… de… peu importe son air, je voulais baiser.

**Moi :** Ah ! Paul, zé envie d'toi. Lui dis-je en me rapprochant de lui une nouvelle fois, d'un pas mal assuré.

**Paul :** Bella, non, me répondit-il.

Je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. J'avançai ma main vers son entrejambe et me permis de lui faire un massage. Cela fut relativement court avant d'avoir une réaction de sa part. Il banda en un rien de temps. Sans trop comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, il avait changé d'idée puisque je me retrouvai en shorty à dentelle noire sur le canapé avec un Paul me suçant et mordillant un de mes tétons. Cela était bien, mais j'aurais préféré que cela soit Edward. Il entra un puis deux doigts en moi. Cela était bon, mais différent, de ce que j'avais ressenti tout à l'heure. Malgré cela, j'avais toujours le visage de mon Apollon devant les yeux. Je me mis à m'imaginer que c'était lui qui me prodiguait tout ce plaisir. Quelques minutes, que dis-je à peine une minute après. Je me mise à contracter fortement sur ces doigts qui me faisaient tant de bien.

J'agrippai férocement le canapé et me laissai happer par cet orgasme qui me frappait, en fermant les yeux, pour une deuxième fois ce soir.

**Bella :** Mmmm… Ouii… Edwardddd ! Criais-je sans vraiment m'entendre puisque je me concentrais sur cette sensation si douce qui se jouait dans tout mon corps, spécialement mon bas-ventre.

À peine avais-je monté au 7e ciel, que je fis vite revenue au premier, lorsque je me rendis compte que j'avais reçu une claque en plein visage, je sentis une sensation de brûlure au niveau de ma lèvre supérieure et goûtai le sang dans ma bouche. Un haut-le-cœur me prit attribuable à ce goût et cette odeur de rouille qui me faisaient tourner la tête. Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je vis le visage de Paul, rouge au-dessus de moi. Il était furieux, les yeux exorbités de la tête. Il était dans une rage folle. Il me retenait un bras d'une main et j'eus à peine le temps de venir voir le coup venant de l'autre. Un bon coup de poing direct sur le nez. Je partis dans les vapes. Lorsque je revins à moi, j'avais mal un peu partout. Je ne savais plus tellement ce qui s'était produit ni combien de temps, j'avais été évanoui. Mais là, n'était pas l'urgence. Paul essayait de se placer pour me baiser ou me violer, ou je ne sais pas quoi, mais il me disait que j'allais le payer. Prise de panique, je ne savais plus quelles étaient mes options que mon père et James m'avaient apprises. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête, j'en pris une dans ce que je croyais être le mieux. Avant qu'il se penche pour me prendre de force, je lui envoyai un coup de pied direct dans les couilles. Je réussis à me relever du canapé, pendant qu'il était plié en deux les pantalons aux genoux. Je regardai vivement autour de moi et je trouvai le vase que j'avais rempli d'eau ce matin pour y déposer des fleurs. Je le pris entre mes mains et lui fracassa le crâne avec. Il sembla étourdi. J'en profitai donc, pour me diriger vers la sortie dans le but de sortir d'ici au plus vite. Je n'étais pas encore arrivée à la porte d'entrée qu'il criait après moi.

**Paul :** Bella ! Tu vas me le payer. T'es qu'une putain ! Il était furieux.

Entendre cela me figea sur place, il en profita pour s'avancer vers moi dans le couloir. Il ne marchait pas vite et se tenait la tête d'une main et se tenait sur les murs de l'autre et parfois il essayait de relever son pantalon qui ne voulait que tomber à ses pieds. Je me lançai sur mon sac à main et y pris mon téléphone portable. Si je ne sortais pas d'ici, je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait m'arriver. En ce moment, c'était mon instinct de survie qui parlait et non Bella Swan. Machinalement, mon cerveau chercha un numéro et le composa. Je portai le combiné à mon oreille, et attendis que l'on décroche, les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Personne ne répondait, j'allais raccrocher alors que quelqu'un parla.

**Edward : **Allo Bella ? Dit-il affoler.

**Moi :** J'ai peur ! Dis-je dans le téléphone. Non ! N'approche pas ! Criais-je à Paul en pleurant. Viens me chercher. Suppliais-je Edward.

**Edward :** Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe, où es-tu? Dit-il de plus en plus affoler.

**Moi :** N'approche pas, j'ai dit ! Criais-je de nouveau à Paul qui approchait dangereusement de moi. Chez moi, dis-je en pleurant de plus belle.

**Edward :** Sort ! Sort tout de suite, ne réfléchis, pas et sort. J'arrive tout de suite.

**Moi :** Vite ! J'ai peur, merde ! Dis-je en évitant Paul, il avait essayé de sauter sur moi.

**Edward :** Je fais mon max Bell' mais toi, sort de ce putain d'appart, je t'en supplie.

**Moi en larme :** OK, fais vite, dis-je le dos accolai à la porte d'entrée.

Je lui raccrochai la ligne au nez ne sachant plus trop ce que je devais faire. Il me fallait sortir, mais j'étais pratiquement nue. Il avait encore 2 ½ mètres avant d'arriver à moi. Il saignait beaucoup et sa blessure à la tête semblait lui faire mal, voilà pourquoi il n'avançait pas aussi rapidement.

Il me fallait un truc, un manteau, n'importe quoi, pour me couvrir. Je m'élançai vers la penderie à un mètre de moi et y pris la première chose qui me tomba sous la main. Une grande veste noire m'arrivant aux genoux appartenant à Rose.

Je pris mon sac rapidement, mais pas assez puisque Paul l'agrippa à son tour et tira vers lui. Je dus me retenir à la poignée de la porte pour ne pas me faire tirer avec.

Lorsqu'il grimaça et qu'il ferma les yeux puisqu'il sembla pris d'un étourdissement, je tirai un bon coup, reprit mon sac et puisqu'il était à la portée de la porte d'entrée je l'ouvris rapidement et lui en asséna un bon coup en pleine tronche. Il recula de quelques pas. J'en profitai donc pour sortir à ce moment.

Mon sac d'une main, la veste de l'autre mon téléphone portable ? Où l'avais-je mis ? Ah oui ! Dans mon sac.

Je me retrouvai donc à l'extérieur qu'en shorty. Je mis vite la veste, la refermai sans l'attacher et me sauva comme je le pouvais, étant pieds nus.

Je me cachai dans l'ombre en m'accroupissant dans un coin. Le stress me gagnait à savoir s'il allait sortir et me retrouver. De mes mains tremblantes, je boutonnai ma veste du mieux dont je le pouvais. Cela me semblait long puisque le stress me faisait trembler comme une feuille.

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et l'entendis.

**Paul :** Bella ! J'vais te trouver, sale putain ! Tu peux y compter.

Et j'entendis une porte claquer. J'espérais qu'il soit resté à l'intérieur. J'étais sous le choc, mon corps tremblait de tous ses membres. Mon esprit avait tendance à ne plus être cohérent. J'avais froid. J'avais mal. Quand allait-il arriver?

.

**PDV Alice.**

**Moi :** Merde, c'est quoi ce bordel… ?

Le téléphone sonnait et il n'était même pas 3heure du mat donc je dormais depuis à peine 30 minutes, mais putain ! Qui peut appeler à cette heure-ci ?

J'attrapais enfin mon téléphone portable et regarda l'ID appelant.

EDWARD !

**Moi :** Allo ! Edward, que se passe-t-il ? Un problème avec… Mais il me coupa la parole.

**Edward :** Non, je dois… Merde, putain ! Ce n'est pas vrai…

**Moi :** Edward calme toi. Et dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive !

**Edward :** Je dois sortir… Bella m'a appelé et il a recommencé. Dit-il affoler.

**Moi :** OH MON DIEU, Edward part tout de suite. Ferme bien la porte. Je m'habille tout de suite. Pars et j'appelle Jasper sur place, tu prendras mon appart en rentrant. ALLER COURS MERDE.

**Edward :** Merci. Et il raccrocha.

**Moi :** Jasper, Jasper, JASPER MERDE LEVE-TOI IL FAUT QUE NOUS ALLIONS À L'APPART D'ED !

**Jasper :** Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas vraiment juste que, c'est Bella.

**Jasper :** Merde, je dois y aller.

**Moi le retenant :** Non, laisse-le, y aller, stp. Demandais-je suppliante.

**Jasper :** Mais Alice, c'est ma sœur, ma petite sœur merde. Pleura-t-il.

**Moi :** Je sais Jasper. Je sais, mais laisse le gérer, elle l'a appelé lui. Aller vient, allons chez lui, il nous appellera s'il y a un problème, je le connais.

**Jasper :** Oui.

Nous nous habillâmes en quatrième vitesse et filâmes à l'appart d'Edward pour passer surement une nuit blanche à nous en faire.

.

**PDV Edward.**

J'étais rentré chez moi plus excité que jamais. Bella me rendait fou, fou de désir, mais sachant qu'elle était encore avec son mec, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente sale ou un truc de cet acabit, en couchant avec moi. Alors, si nous devions encore « jouer » et bien je ferais comme ce soir. Me finir seul. Je n'aimais pas trop, mais elle en valait le coup, j'en étais sûr. Je filais sous la douche et commençai à me caresser en pensant à Bella. Ses yeux emplis de flammes de désirs, ses seins se soulevant aux rythmes de sa respiration. Mmm, je sentais mon désir remonté d'un cran.

Soudain, mon putain de téléphone sonna. Je regardais ma montre. 2 h 50 du matin. Putain! Mais c'était qui ce malade qui m'appelait à cette heure ? Je sortis en vitesse de la douche. Enfila une serviette. Et prit mon portable. BELLA, putain de merde, mon cœur battait à cent mille à l'heure en décrochant.

Son appel, sa voix m'avaient mis dans tous mes états. Je m'habillais en quatrième vitesse et sorti de chez moi à 3 h du matin. Elle pleurait, en suffoquant presque, elle suppliait son mec de la laisser en paix. Je lui avais dit de m'attendre là où elle était. Je crois que je n'avais jamais conduit aussi vite que ce soir. Tout ce que j'espérais était de la retrouver vivante.

J'arrivai devant chez elle et n'y voyait pas Bella. J'avançais un peu plus loin et une jeune femme armée d'une veste qui lui arrivait au genou et sans chaussure était là avec son sac en regardant de droite à gauche sur le qui-vive.

À bien y regarder, c'était Bella. OH MON DIEU, elle avait le nez en sang et sa lèvre fendue. Je garai vite la voiture et couru jusqu'à elle.

**Moi :** Oh mon dieu ! Mais dans quel état es-tu ? Viens. Mais elle ne me laissa pas l'approcher. Hey ma belle, c'est moi, Edward. Je ne te ferais rien, aller vient, on va rentrer et l'on te soignera. Tu me diras ensuite ce qu'il s'est passé OK ? Elle acquiesça se laissant enfin approcher.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la soulevai, n'étant pas sûr que ses propres jambes la supportent. Je l'installais sur le siège avant et allai pour me détacher d'elle, mais elle ne voulut pas me laisser aller.

**Moi :** Bella, je ne te laisse pas, je vais juste rentrer dans la voiture, mais par l'autre porte. Si tu me laisses faire en dix secondes, je suis de retour à tes côtés.

Elle me relâcha et je fis vite à remonter à ses côtés. Elle m'agrippa la main de peur que je m'en aille, ne relâchant jamais la pression de sa main sur la mienne.

Pendant le trajet Bella ne souffla mot, mais était prise de forts sanglots sans vraiment pouvoir s'arrêter. Arrivé devant chez Alice, je sortis de l'auto. Bella n'y prêta pas vraiment attention trop prise dans ses réflexions. J'ouvris la portière et elle eut un violent sursaut.

**Moi :** Bella ce n'est que moi, Edward. Allez, viens, allons te soigner.

Elle me fit oui de la tête et je la repris dans mes bras telle une mariée.

Je la menai jusqu'à l'appartement de ma sœur, ouvrit la porte et la posa doucement sur le canapé du salon.

**Moi :** Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner, tu es en sécurité ici. Tu ne crains rien, j'en ai pour deux minutes OK alors, ne t'affole pas.

Elle relâcha sa prise sur moi et je filais à la salle de bain. Je soufflai un bon coup. Enleva mon tee-shirt taché de sang et passa de l'eau sur mon visage. Je pris le kit de premiers soins d'Alice plus des vêtements propres pour Bella que je disposais non loin de la douche puis retourna auprès de Bella.

Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même ruminant des paroles que je ne comprenais pas. Je m'assis devant elle sur la table basse et décroisa ses bras qui entouraient ses genoux. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, état de choc à coup sûr.

Je pris un désinfectant, imbibai un coton avec le liquide et le passa doucement sur son nez ensuite sur sa lèvre. Elle frémissait sous la douleur, mais n'en dit rien. Ses larmes s'étaient taries, mais ses yeux étaient hagards, éteints, peureux.

Je la conduisis à la salle de bain, elle se laissait porter docilement sans objecter. En regardant au fond de ses yeux on voyait bien que son corps était là, mais son esprit était ailleurs loin de cette merde qui venait de lui arriver, parti dans un monde de bonheur ou de terreur selon les esprits, mais connaissant un peu Bella je pencherais pour la dernière solution. Elle ne parlait pas laissant seulement ses larmes couler le long ses joues en silence. Elle n'émettait aucun son comme perdue.

Je la posais délicatement sur le rebord de la baignoire et elle ne réagissait toujours pas.

**Moi :** Bella il va falloir te déshabiller ma douce et aller dans la douche cela te fera du bien.

Elle ne réagissait toujours pas, ne bougeait pas, ne me regardait pas.

Je pris la décision de le faire en espérant qu'elle ait au moins ses sous-vêtements. Pas que je ne l'avais pas déjà vue sans, mais là n'étais pas le moment. Je lui déboutonnais doucement sa veste, bouton après bouton vérifiant à chacun d'eux que Bella ne me regardait pas ou n'amorçait aucun signe pour le faire elle-même. C'était peine perdue, elle ne faisait rien.

Une fois sa veste complètement ouverte, je bloquais trente secondes. PUTAIN de Merde, elle n'avait que pour seul vêtement, un boxer féminin. Si je ne m'étais pas rappelé du pourquoi, du comment de la situation, j'étais sûr que j'aurais eu une trique d'enfer. Putain ! Elle aura ma mort cette femme. Mais là n'était pas l'heure des fantasmes.

**Moi :** Bella je vais te mettre dans la douche et te laisser te laver tranquillement et revenir te chercher une fois que tu auras fini.

Ces paroles durent la sortir de sa torpeur, car elle s'agrippa à moi enfonçant ses ongles dans mon dos en criant.

**Bella :** NON, NON, RESTE, PARS PAS.

**Moi :** OK, OK, je reste. Tranquillise-toi. Je la pris une nouvelle fois dans mes bras et l'emmena sous la douche.

Je ne voulais en aucun cas profiter de la situation, cette fois-ci, mais elle ne m'aidait pas vraiment. J'allumais l'eau et la mise à bonne température. Bella se laissait faire comme un pantin et moi je me sentais lourd avec mon pantalon trempé. Je pris le gel douche de ma sœur et en mit dans mes mains.

Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches, mais elle ne dit toujours rien. Je lui savonnai donc le ventre, le cou, le dos, le visage, mais ne toucha pas à ses parties intimes ni à sa poitrine qui, je devais bien l'avouer, étais plus que tentante. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Elle venait de se faire tabasser, même si j'avais voulu la désirer je ne pouvais pas. Lui toucher ses seins ou sa partie basse aurait pu passer pour viole dans son esprit torturé et je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense cela de moi. Je la rinçai ensuite, puis la sortie. Le problème était que j'étais moi-même trempé.

Je laissais ce problème de côté et lui mis un peignoir sur elle. J'en fis de même et ensuite je commençais à la sécher. Au bout de 10 minutes de non-effort de sa part et de séchage de ma part, je lui retirais son boxer en la regardant droit dans les yeux et en lui laissant le peignoir. Compliqué st'affaire-là. Je pris ensuite le pyjama que j'avais sorti pour elle à Alice et lui enfila sans trop de problèmes.

Une fois de plus, je la portai et la déposa sur le canapé.

**Moi :** Bella, je sais que tu ne veux pas que je te laisse seule, mais il faut que je me trouve un truc à me mettre sinon je vais être malade, tu comprends ? Je te laisse pas, je vais juste à la chambre, tu vois la porte, là ? lui demandais-je en pointant la chambre d'Alice, C'est la chambre d'Alice et je suis juste là. Rien ne va t'arriver. Je serai là, dans même pas, deux minutes.

Elle ne dit rien, mais relâcha un peu mon peignoir, signe que j'avais son assignement. Je m'éloignais d'elle en filant en vitesse dans la chambre de ma sœur où là comme par miracle je trouvais un caleçon et un tee-shirt à ma taille. Je les enfilai et mit mon jean à sécher sur un radiateur. Je revins au salon et Bella avait repris sa position du fœtus. Ne m'ayant pas vu revenir, je décidai d'allé à la cuisine nous faire un café pour moi et serré, j'en aurais besoin, et un chocolat chaud pour Bella avec des marshmallows dedans.

Le tout chauffé, je revins au salon et posa nos boissons sur la table. Je m'assis près de Bella et lui décroisa les bras, une nouvelle fois et la prise dans mes bras. Comment et pourquoi ? Je ne serais dire. Mais Bella se trouvait sur mes genoux sa tête posée sur mon torse, moi, lui entourant la taille, la protégeant de l'extérieur et elle continuant à pleurer. Elle n'avait toujours pas parlé et ne m'avait toujours pas dit ce qu'il lui était arrivé et j'avoue que j'étais impatient de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

La gardant dans mes bras et lui embrassant le crâne je la reculais un peu et la regardai dans les yeux et ce que j'y vis me fit terriblement mal.

**Moi :** Bella je t'en supplie. Ange, parle-moi. Dis-je suppliant.

**Bella :** Paul. Me dit-elle de sa voix tremblante.

**Moi :** Je sais Paul, je sais que c'est Paul, mais dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fait stp. Lui caressant le dos.

**Bella :** Il... il... il m'a frap... Me dit-elle en éclatant de nouveau en pleurs.

**Moi :** Bella, je suis là, il ne te fera plus rien. Chut, calme-toi. Stp dis-moi pourquoi il t'a frappée. C'est fini, il ne t'arrivera plus rien.

**Bella :** Il... Il... M... Me mast... masturbais, ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues atterrissant sur mon tee-shirt, au moment de... j... jouir, elle ferma ses yeux évitant mon regard prise à nouveau de lourds sanglots, j'ai prononcé ton... elle prit une petite inspiration... ton nom.

Que… Quoi ? Je ne savais pas quoi dire, merde ! Elle m'avait appelé pendant qu'elle couchait avec son mec. M'entendre penser cela était contradictoire, j'étais plus que flatté qu'elle pense à moi avec son autre, mais le fait qu'il ait de nouveau posé ses mains sûres elle me contractait l'estomac. Mais bon, ce n'était pas le temps de penser à cela.

Ce mec était un connard, quand même. Bon, OK elle avait dit mon prénom pendant sa jouissance, mais merde ! Il ne pouvait pas juste lui taper une crise de jalousie ? Point barre.

**Moi :** Je suis désolé, ma belle. Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas ramenée, je suis tellement désolé.

**Bella se cachant la tête sur mon torse :** Ce n'est pas... de ta faute.

**Moi :** Oui et non. Mais là n'est pas le souci Bella. Je vais lui arracher sa tronche à cet enfoiré, putain ! Il n'avait pas à te taper. Mais merde ! Il lui a passé quoi par la tête pour te faire cela?

**Bella :** T'énerves pas stp, tu me fais peur. Dit-elle en s'éloignant un peu de moi.

**Moi :** Désolé, ma Bella. Ce n'est rien, ce n'est que moi, tu sais que je ne te ferais pas de mal, hein ? Dis-je en la ramenant sur moi.

**Bella :** Oui... je crois, dit-elle en voulant ramener ses jambes sur elle.

**Moi :** Bella, je ne te ferais pas de mal, je te le jure, jamais je ne lèverai la main sur toi. C'est fini, personne ne te fera du mal ici, tu es en sécurité. Tranquillise-toi, ange. Fais-moi confiance. Lui dis-je doucement.

Elle ne dit rien de plus, mais se lova dans mes bras et ferma ses yeux.

**Moi :** Demain, tes affaires seront apportées ici par Jasper et mon frère Emmett. Plus question que tu remettes les pieds chez ce salaud. Dis-je en resserrant ma prise sur le petit corps fragile de Bella.

**Bella :** Tu n'y penses pas ? Il va vouloir me retrouver, j'en suis certaine. Me dit-elle paniqué.

**Moi :** Personne ne retrouvera personne et en voyant Jasper et Emmett il réfléchira deux fois avant de vouloir lever la main sur toi. Ici, tu es dans un immeuble sécurisé avec portier et sécurité en bas. Mais au cas où, mon appartement, n'est qu'à deux minutes à pied, même pas. Il ne t'arrivera rien ici, je te le jure. Et de plus, personne ne connaît nos adresses respectives à part nous. Lui dis-je en frictionnant son dos.

**Bella :** Si on n'est pas chez toi, où sommes-nous?

**Moi :** Chez Alice et chez toi maintenant. Lui dis-je en souriant un peu.

**Bella :** Alice, hein... Mais, pourquoi chez elle ? Me dit-elle perdue.

**Moi :** Bah... en fait, il y a eu un dégât des eaux à mon appart et l'on ne peut pas y aller pour le moment.

**Bella bâillant :** Si tu le dis..., on en reparlera demain, me dit-elle suspicieusement. Où est Alice?

**Moi :** Surement avec Jasper. Tiens ton chocolat, bois-le ensuite, je te conduirai à ta chambre pour que tu puisses te reposer, j'irais dans celle d'Alice.

**Bella :** Merci. Elle en bu deux-trois gorgées puis re déposa la tasse sur la table.

**Moi :** De rien. Tu n'en veux plus, tu es sûre ?

**Bella :** Oui, c'est bon. Je n'ai pas très soif. Une larme coulant à nouveau sur sa joue.

**Moi :** Ce n'est rien, ma belle. Aller vient, je te conduis à ta chambre. Et si tu as le moindre problème, ma chambre sera celle d'Alice. Lui dit en la guidant vers le fond du couloir.

Elle ne dit rien de plus, mais arrivée devant sa chambre, elle bloqua.

**Moi :** Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dis-moi. Ne te renferme pas, stp.

**Bella :** J... Je serai... incapable de dormir seule. Me dit-elle dans un sanglot.

**Moi :** Chut Bella… ce n'est pas grave. Viens, tu vas dormir dans la chambre d'Alice avec moi.

Je la guidais donc de nouveau vers la chambre d'Alice cette fois-ci et la mena à l'intérieur. Je m'installais à ses côtés et la pris dans mes bras.

**Moi :** Dors, bel ange. Je veille sur toi cette nuit. Dis-je doucement en lui embrassant le crâne.

**Bella pleurant de plus belle et portant la main à sa lèvre fendue :** Je suis désolée.

**Moi :** Pourquoi es-tu désolée, Bella? Dis-je tout bas.

**Bella :** De te faire vivre tout ça. murmura-t-elle

**Moi :** Bella, moi je ne vis rien. C'est toi qui souffres alors, ne t'excuse pas de pouvoir compter sur moi. C'est moi qui t'ai dit de m'appeler non ? Alors, ne le regrette pas, car moi je ne le regrette pas, j'ai pu te protéger et c'est déjà une bonne chose non? Murmurais-je à sa suite.

**Bella :** Oui, surement, si tu le dis.

**Moi :** Stp ne te sent pas fautive d'avoir demandé de l'aide, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il te serait arrivé si tu ne l'avais pas fait. Soufflais-je difficilement. Tu as eu beaucoup de courage. Beaucoup ne l'on pas. Je te jure que plus jamais il ne lèvera la main sur toi, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il ne te touche plus. Tu... Tu... Ce que je vais te demander est assez difficile, mais pourrais-tu me répondre? Demandais-je doucement.

**Bella :** Edward, tu me fais peur avec ce genre de question. Qu'y a-t-il? Paniqua-t-elle.

**Moi :** T'a-t-il frappée ailleurs? Et voudrais-tu porter plainte? Soufflais-je mal à l'aise.

**Bella ne pouvant retenir un sanglot :** Non... pas à ce que je me souvienne. Elle bougea un peu et un sifflement de douleur sortit de la bouche. Outch...

**Moi :** Où as-tu mal? M'affolant.

**Bella :** Calme-toi, un peu aux côtes.

**Moi :** OK, laisse-moi voir Bella.

**Bella :** OK, mais... ishhh... fais attention.

**Moi :** Oh ! Désolé. Lève ton haut Bella. Tu auras moins mal si tu le fais toi-même.

Elle leva son haut jusque sous sa poitrine, et fit une grimace de douleur.

**Moi :** Putain, sifflais-je nerveusement. Il t'a frappé avec une masse ou quoi? Bella il te faut des antidouleurs. Attends-moi, je reviens.

Je reviens avec deux antidouleurs et un verre d'eau.

**Moi :** Tiens. Prends ça ma douce. Dis-moi, tu veux porter plainte ou pas?

**Bella :** Ah ! Je ne sais plus Edward. Mon esprit est embrouillé en ce moment.

**Moi :** OK, repose-toi, de toute façon avec ce que je viens de te donner tu ne vas pas tarder à dormir. Mais essaye d'y penser, ça serait bien. Dis-je doucement.

**Bella :** Promis. Tu restes avec moi, hein?

**Moi :** Promis, je reste, dors maintenant. Je lui embrassai le haut du crâne.

Comme je l'avais prévu, elle s'endormit bien vite. J'attendis bien dix minutes, encore, et me leva doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. J'allai au salon, pris mon café et pris aussi mon portable.

**Alice :** Allo Edward. Me dit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

**Moi :** Je te réveille? Je suis désolé, Alice. Dis-je d'une voix devenue rauque d'émotion.

**Alice :** Hey, Edward. Non, t'inquiètes pas, fatiguée seulement. Mais comment va Bella? Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

**Moi :** Bella est salement amoché Lice. Et moi. Bah ! Ça va, juste perdu, mais ça va aller.

**Alice :** Je suis désolé, Edward… Pleurant doucement.

**Moi :** Alice ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu pourrais t'arranger pour demain et m'amener des vêtements et me laisser quelques jours à ton appart pour aider Bella, si cela ne te dérange pas de t'occuper de… Elle me coupa la parole.

**Alice :** Je m'occupe de tout, je pense bien que Bella aura besoin de toi. Ne t'en fais pas.

**Moi :** Merci, lice. Jasper est là ? Demandais-je.

**Alice :** Oui, je te le passe. Je t'aime grand frère. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

**Moi :** Moi aussi. Prenant le même ton.

**Jasper :** Ed, ça va, vous ? Me demanda-t-il légèrement paniqué.

**Moi :** On fait mieux aller, je dirais. Tu pourrais voir avec Lice pour appeler demain matin Emmett et lui demander pour aller prendre les vêtements de ta sœur et les déposer chez Lice ?

**Jasper :** Ouais, pas de problème. Je ramène tout demain, pas de souci. Et toi, essaye de te reposer et merci pour Bella.

**Moi :** T'inquiète pas et c'est normal. Bon, j'y vais, merci Jasper.

**Jasper :** Ouais merci à toi aussi.

**Moi :** Oh ! Jazz fait lui payer pour moi, stp. Dis-je avec colère.

**Jasper :** C'était déjà prévu et j'en mettrais plus pour toi. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

**Moi :** Merci.

**Jasper :** De rien mon frère.

Il raccrocha et moi je m'affalai au sol face à la baie vitrée de son salon, posant mon front sur la vitre et observant la vie nocturne de Central Park.

Je ne comprenais pas comment on pouvait frapper une femme. Qu'est-ce qui passait par la tête des hommes pour imaginer faire subir à une femme qu'ils disent aimer ? Parfois, leurs coups les font mourir, mais là encore, pour certaines, elles voient la mort comme une délivrance. Or celles qui survivent et vivent cela chaque jour, avec l'angoisse qu'un coup soit trop fort, qu'une de leurs paroles à elle soit le mot de trop qui déclenche cette crise de coups qui les font souffrir corps et âme. Psychologiquement, elles en deviennent fragiles, et physiquement elles deviennent faibles. Bien sûr certaines osent affronter leurs Tiran, mais d'autres vivent aussi jusqu'à leurs morts comme Emma. Ma douce Emma qui avait péri sous les coups de cet enfoiré, qui m'avait appelé à l'aide, mais l'avait fait trop tard. Elle m'avait laissé un lourd fardeau, mais le plus sublime qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu me laisser.

Un cri sortant de la chambre me refit prendre conscience. Bella !

Je me levais avec hâte et couru jusqu'à la chambre en jurant. Elle était là dans le lit se battant avec ses démons à elle. Criant un Jacob et un Paul, suppliant de la laisser tranquille, de ne pas lui faire mal. Je me précipitais dans le lit et l'entoura de mes bras.

Je nous balançais d'avant en arrière lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Lui assurant que personne ne lui ferait de mal, que c'était moi, Edward, et que ni Jacob ni Paul ne viendraient lui faire quelques préjudices.

Au bout de dix minutes de pleurs et de cris, elle se rendormit. J'attendis dix minutes de plus et ressort du lit. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas dormir avec elle, mais cela m'était impossible. J'avais la tête en vrac et je pensais trop. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle porterait plainte, mais je ne pouvais l'y contraindre, après tout qui étais-je pour elle ? Un ami, plus qu'un ami, un patron ou plus ? Heureusement, Alice allait m'aider et mes parents aussi, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de problème, le tout sera d'expliquer. Je regardais l'heure, il était presque 5 heures du matin.

Bella recommença à hurler, ce qui me fit revenir à la chambre et me coucher auprès d'elle. Je finis par m'endormir à ses côtés la serrant toujours avec moi. Elle avait eu deux autres crises, mais elle ne durait pas aussi longtemps que les premières.

.

**PDV Bella.**

J'entendais crier au loin, plus je me rapprochais et plus le son était rapproché. Nous pouvions entendre une femme crier de détresse. Le son devenait de plus en plus clair jusqu'au moment où j'ouvris les yeux en panique et remarquai que c'était moi qui criais, la peur au ventre tout en me faisant enserré par des bras. Mais qui me retenais ainsi, où étais-je ?

**Moi :** Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi, criais-je, prise de panique.

**Edward :** Bella chut, calme-toi, c'est moi, Edward. On est chez ma sœur. Rassure-toi, personne ne te fera de mal. Aller calme-toi, Ange. Tu as fait un mauvais cauchemar. Me dit-il en me caressant le dos et me berçant doucement.

**Moi :** Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec moi dans ce lit ? Outch...

J'étais tellement confuse suite à ce réveil tumultueux. Je ne me rappelais plus beaucoup pourquoi j'étais ici. De plus, j'avais mal aux côtes, je croyais avoir eu quelque chose, mais je n'en étais plus certaine. J'étais totalement perdue, comme si je sortais d'un brouillard épais qui commençait à se disperser.

**Edward :** Bella, calme-toi, les calmants ne font plus effets. Tu ne te souviens plus d'hier soir ? Attends. Il se leva et alla à la salle de bain, selon moi, puis il revint. Tiens, prends cela, ça te fera du bien.

D'un regard suspicieux, je regardai ce qu'il avait dans sa main, mais après les avoir observés au creux de celle-ci il me les tendit plus, insistant. Je pris les deux cachets et les avalai avec le verre d'eau qu'il me tendait, ne sachant absolument pas ce que je prenais.

**Moi :** C'est tellement vague, au sujet d'hier soir. J'ai comme un trou à partir du moment où je t'ai quittée jusqu'à ce matin.

**Edward :** Bella regarde sous ton haut. Dit-il gêner.

Pourquoi me demandait-il cela ? Comment savait-il cela ? Je voulus mordre ma lèvre inférieure, mais j'en étais incapable. Cela me faisait si mal.

Je relevai mon haut de pyjama et je vis une immense plaque rouge vin/violacé qui recouvrait une partie de mes côtes du côté gauche. Que m'était-il arrivé au juste ? J'avais un mal de crâne carabiné par-dessus tout cela. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Mes yeux se remplirent d'eau, et je ne pus les retenir, mes pires ennemies coulaient sur mes joues.

**Moi :** Comment ? Qui ? Pourquoi ? Je reniflai difficilement, cela me faisait un mal de chien lorsque je respirais, donc je ne pouvais renifler comme il était d'usage de le faire.

**Edward :** Bella, calme-toi. Tu vas avoir encore plus mal et je devrais t'emmener à l'hôpital. C'est Paul, Bella, tu m'as appelé cette nuit en panique vers 3 h du matin. Souffla-t-il.

**Moi :** L'hôpital, NON!

Je ne voulais pas aller là. Si je m'y retrouvais et que c'était vraiment Paul, cela serait les premiers endroits où il irait voir pour me retrouver.

**Edward :** Promis, on y va pas, mais calme-toi, ange, sinon j'y serais obligé. Me laisses-tu m'approcher?

**Moi :** Oui.

Edward s'approcha doucement et me prit dans ses bras. Me caressant le dos et me berçant de nouveau. J'aimais beaucoup cette sensation d'être dans ses bras.

Je fermai les yeux, mais aussitôt que je ne vis plus la lumière du jour, je vis l'image de Paul au-dessus de moi et il m'envoya son poing directement sur la mâchoire, crochetant sur ma bouche, et il relevait ce dernier pour m'en asséner un autre. J'ouvris les yeux, ils étaient hagards et ronds. Je respirais rapidement et la peur au ventre reprenait.

Je tremblais comme une feuille.

**Moi :** Je... Je... l'ai vu. Il.. Il... me frap... frappait.

Mes larmes redoublèrent suite à cela.

**Moi :** J'ai si... peur...

**Edward :** Ange, souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit hier. Personne ne te fera du mal tant que j'y pourrais quelque chose. Ici, tu ne crains rien, je te le promets.

**Moi :** C'est flou pour moi, Edward. Tout ce qui s'est passé après que je sois sortie de ta voiture, chez moi, c'est que des flashs.

Que voulait-il dire par, souviens-toi ce que je t'ai dit hier ? Ici, je ne craignais rien, mais j'allais devoir bientôt retourner chez moi.

**Edward :** Tu veux que je te dise ce que tu m'as raconté?

**Moi :** Euhh... oui, mais, j'ai peur d'entendre ce que tu vas me dire.

**Moi :** Il va vouloir me retrouver, je suppose.

Non, j'en suis sûr.

**Edward :** Tu m'as appelé comme je te l'ai dit vers 3 h, je suis venu te chercher de suite et je t'ai emmenée ici. Tu ne parlais pas donc pour essayer de t'aider je t'ai emmenée à la douche, enfin bref au bout d'un moment tu m'as parlé et tu m'as dit que Paul t'avait frappée pendant votre rapport intime, me dit-il avec une grimace. Peu de temps après, tu t'es endormie et moi j'ai contacté Jasper pour qu'il t'apporte toutes tes affaires, ici. D'ailleurs, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver connaissant Alice et... bref, ils vont venir lui, Emmett et Alice pour te porter tes affaires et Alice te montreras ta chambre.

**Moi :** Ma chambre ? La douche ? Comment je me suis retrouvé en pyjama ? Ce n'est pas ce que je pense? Demandais-je en rougissant fortement.

**Edward :** J'ai dû... Je suis désolé, tu ne réagissais, pas... Mais je n'ai rien fait promis... Je veux dire, je n'ai pas profité... Tu avais tellement de sang, je ne pouvais te laisser ainsi... Tu comprends? Et j'ai voulu te laisser, mais tu as hurlé non, alors... bah, voilà quoi!

Je le regardai un quart de seconde dans les yeux et y vis qu'il disait la vérité. Je rabaissai rapidement le regard et lui fit un signe de tête dans l'affirmative pour dire que c'était OK.

**Edward :** Tu voudrais peut-être te doucher non?

**Moi :** Pas tout de suite. Je ne me sens pas apte à être seule. Aussitôt que je ferme les yeux, je le... vois.

**Edward :** OK, tu veux manger ou boire un truc?

Il était si prévenant envers moi.

**Moi :** Je prendrais un café, mais je n'ai pas faim.

Je voulus me lever pour l'accompagner, mais sur mes pieds je me sentis prise de vertiges.

**Edward :** OK, je vais juste à la cuisine le faire et… reste au lit Bella, j'en ai pour à peine trente secondes. Il me remit au lit m'embrassant le front.

Adorable était cet homme. La femme qui aurait une place à ses côtés un jour serait chanceuse. Je me recouchai sans rechigner et le regarda sortir de la chambre.

Et cette pièce, que dire... elle était wow ! Aussi coloré et à la mode qu'Alice. Tout était dernier cri. Ses murs étaient blancs et au milieu du mur où était posé le lit il y avait une bande rouge. Sur les murs blancs ainsi que sur la fresque rouge, des stickers de fleurs ombrés étaient disposés. Son lit ainsi que ses tables de nuit étaient rouges et la porte de son dressing aussi. Et il fallait voir le dressing pratiquement deux fois la taille de sa chambre. Une télé plasma était accrochée au mur en face du futon qui servait de lit à Alice. Une chaine hifi était aussi accrochée au mur. Il avait un bouton pour mettre des ambiances dans la chambre. Mon dieu cette chambre était à elle seule un bijou de technologie. Une énorme baie vitrée était sur la droite de la chambre et ses rideaux étaient eux aussi électriques. Mais comment faisait-il ?

En attendant qu'il revienne vers moi, je refermai les yeux pour me calmer, mais je dus les rouvrir aussitôt à cause de ce visage aux traits mauvais au-dessus de moi.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je sursautai parce que je vis Edward entrer dans la chambre au même moment avec un plateau-repas. Moi qui lui avais dit que je ne voulais qu'un café. Vraiment prévenant ce mec.

**Moi :** Ohhhh! Tu m'as fait peur

**Edward :** Désolé cela n'était pas mon but. Alors, voilà tartine, café, lait, sucre, jus d'orange, confiture et beurre pour Madame. Dit-il un sourire en coin.

**Moi :** Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée, j'ai toujours peur de le voir lui. Je le sais que c'est impossible ici, mais c'est plus fort que moi, finis-je en chuchotant.

**Moi :** Merci pour le petit déjeuner, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir tout manger.

**Edward :** Bella, c'est normal que tu croies cela, mais je serai là. Tant que tu auras besoin que je te dise que c'est impossible. Et vu le vertige que tu as eue ce matin, mange au moins une tartine s'il te plait.

Je m'assoyais dans le lit, malgré que je n'en aie pas envie, mais selon moi tant que je n'aurai pas pris du moins une bouche de cette tartine, il ne me laisserait pas tranquille. Il me faisait tellement penser à DEM' toujours aux petits soins avec moi quand il le fallait. La seule différence, DEM' était gai et mon patron et nouvel ami et tout récent amant, non. Et j'en avais eu la preuve. Je rougissais et me flagellais mentalement à cette pensée. Ce n'était pas le moment, mais je n'y pouvais rien, il m'attirait tellement. Il mit le plateau sur mes genoux après que j'ai mis quelques coussins dans mon dos pour être bien assise.

**Moi :** Merci.

**Edward me faisant un grand sourire :** De rien, aller mange, je dois passer un coup de fil. J'arrive. Il se leva le portable en main.

Je dus cligner deux, trois fois des yeux pour décrocher mon regard de son sourire. Je lui fis oui de la tête, et je tentai de prendre une bouchée d'une tartine. N'ayant pas très faim, la bouchée me roulait quelque peu dans la bouche. Je mis du lait et du sucre dans mon café et pris une gorgée pour faire passer le tout. J'entendais Edward parler au téléphone, mais je n'étais pas capable de savoir ce qu'il disait.

De toute façon, c'était sa vie privée, je n'avais pas à savoir.

Au moment de prendre ma dernière gorgée de café, mais n'ayant pris que trois bouchées à la tartine, il revient me voir.

Je lui fis un faible sourire, pour lui faire savoir que j'étais contente de le voir.

**Moi :** Quelle heure est-il ? Et quand est-ce que Jazz est censé venir ?

J'espérais juste qu'il n'en avait pas parlé à James ni à Rose. La guerre éclaterait sinon entre eux et Paul.

**Edward :** Hum, connaissant Alice et... ah merde ! Enfin bref il est dix heures, Jasper a dû appeler votre sœur et James? C'est ça? Emmett a été prévenu pour tes vêtements et tes affaires donc d'ici une petite heure, je pense que l'on verra au moins Jasper, Emmett et Alice vu que l'on est chez elle.

**Moi :** Quoi ? Jazz à appeler Rose et James ?

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains en me disant, ah non ! Ce n'est pas vrai.

**Edward :** Le connaissant au moins Rose, enfin votre sœur, où est le problème Bella?

**Moi **: Rose a toujours été celle qui a tout fait pour moi dans la vie. Elle a toujours été du type à me surprotéger comme James le faisait. La seule différence c'est que James était prêt à donner et assumer des coups pour moi et Rose non.

**Moi :** Je vais me faire tomber, dessus de n'avoir rien dit, et la guerre va éclater entre eux et Paul.

**Edward **: Attends, attends. Je me trompe ou tu comptes pardonner à ton Paul là? Dit-il un peu en colère

Je baissai le regard, suite à cela. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire. Il était difficile de pardonner à un homme nous faisant souffrir ainsi. Mais c'était avec la peur au ventre qu'on eût toujours peur des représailles, la peur de se faire retrouver, la peur de le revoir.

**Moi regardant le plafond :** Je n'ai pas dit que je lui pardonnerais. Mais tu devrais connaître ma famille... je l'ai vécu une fois auparavant Edward. Et j'ai peur au sujet de Paul. Il n'est pas du type à lâcher-prise facilement.

**Edward :** Et alors ? Ta famille doit te soutenir, non te dire de retourner avec lui. Dit-il en élevant le ton. Tu crois vraiment qu'il va venir ici?

**Moi :** Non, ma famille ne me dira pas de retourner avec lui, mais plutôt de me le remettre sur le nez encore une fois, et que cette fois-là ne m'a pas suffit. Je pris une pause, une petite inspiration pour ne pas avoir une douleur lancinante aux côtes. Non, je ne crois pas qu'il va venir ici, mais il sait où je travaille. Dans les rues, les endroits publics... s'il me voit..., j'aime mieux ne pas y penser.

**Edward :** Tu ne seras jamais seule. Tu seras toujours avec Alice, Jasper ou moi. Et je suis désolé, mais avant d'emménager avec lui tu ne savais pas qu'il était violent alors, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils t'en voudront. Et personnellement, je préfère qu'il soit en guerre avec ton cher Paul plus tôt que de son côté tu vois.

J'étais agacé qu'il l'appelle, MON cher Paul, après ce que j'avais vécue.

**Moi :** Arrête de dire que c'est, mon Paul. Avec ce qu'il m'a fait, ce n'est qu'un connard à mes yeux.

**Edward :** Enfin... Je suis désolé d'avoir fait cela, mais il faut que tu le sortes de ta tête et arrêtes de le défendre, c'est ce que tu fais depuis le début de notre conversation.

Je restai estomaqué d'entendre ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je prenais sa défense peut-être, enfin, je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Il avait voulu m'ouvrir les yeux. Il venait de réussir selon moi. Mais la peur pour la suite m'habitait toujours.

**Moi :** Je ne pouvais faire autrement selon moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend pour la suite... j'ai peur de toujours vivre avec cette peur, en étant dans la même ville que lui.

**Edward :** Porte plainte comme je te l'ai dit hier.

**Moi :** Tu m'as dit ça ?

Je ne m'en rappelais pas du tout qu'il l'avait fait.

**Edward :** Oui Bella, je t'ai dit de le faire, mais tu m'as dit vouloir du temps pour y réfléchir, mais nous ne pouvons pas attendre beaucoup.

**Moi :** Voudras-tu venir avec moi ? Avais-je murmuré. Je ne m'en croyais pas capable de le faire seule et il était le seul à savoir vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé et c'est lui qui m'avait trouvé, après mon appel.

Pour le moment, je n'avais confiance qu'en lui.

Il était venu me rejoindre sur le lit, et je lui pris la main, je ne savais pas si je le pouvais ou non, mais je pris une chance et entrelaçai mes doigts avec les siens. Il se laissa faire et ne pipa mot, sur ce que j'avais fait.

**Edward :** Bien sûr, tant que tu voudras de moi je serai là Bella. Me dit-il en embrassant mon front. Nous irons cette après-midi après que les autres soient passés.

Juste d'y pensé, je me raidis, mais je savais que je n'avais pas le choix. Mais c'était difficile tout de même de faire ce que je ferais cet après-midi, soit dénoncer son ancien petit copain.

**Moi :** O.. OK, je ne pensais pas que cela serait aussi rapide, mais OK.

Je sentais encore le fantôme des lèvres d'Edward sur mon front. Par contre, au lieu de cela, j'aurais bien aimé goûter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres si douces et charnues. Le savoir aussi près de moi, alimentait mon désir pour lui, mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela.

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était qu'un bon ami, devenu mon amant qui disait vouloir voir ou le " nous " nous mènera. Cette relation était aussi floue que ce qui s'était passé cette nuit pour moi.

**Moi :** Je devrais essayer d'aller prendre ma douche. Mais je n'ai pas de linge, et Alice est un peu plus petite que moi…

**Edward :** OK ce que tu portes sur toi est trop petit ?

**Moi :** Edward, un pyjama est toujours plus grand que des vêtements de tous les jours

**Edward :** Si tu le dis, rigolant un peu, bien, un jean et un haut bleu t'iront ? Les sous-vêtements je te montrerais son tiroir. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

**Moi :** Oui, je crois que ça ira. Pour les sous-vêtements, pourtant tu ne devrais pas être si gêné puisque tu m'as vu, sans, hier soir, lui dis-je d'un ton espiègle.

Son sourire en coin m'avait aidé à lui lancer cette réplique, mais je devais être encore quelque peu confuse puisque normalement je ne crois pas que j'aurais été en mesure de lui dire cela.

**Edward :** Mais je n'ai pratiquement rien fait hier soir, ma chère. Enfin, arrêtons nos bêtises. Allez à la douche, jeune fille. Dit-il tout sourire. Ah et je choisirai tes sous-vêtements puisque tu me le permets. Me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je m'approchai de lui, le pris dans mes bras et lui fis la bise sur la joue. Je restai ainsi quelques secondes avant de le remercier.

**Moi :** Merci. J'apprécie tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

**Edward :** De rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi. M'embrassant en retour à la commissure de mes lèvres.

Je frissonnai au contact de ses lèvres sur le coin des miennes. La sensation était si merveilleuse. Mais avant de m'abandonner à vouloir plus, je devais de me séparer de lui et sortir de cette chambre. La douche me ferait un grand bien pour me remettre les idées en places.

Je me levai donc et allai prendre ma douche.

Je pris environ 30 minutes sous la douche, mais sur tout ce temps, je dus avoir un bon 20 minutes à combattre mes démons aussitôt que je fermais les yeux. J'avais dû me calmer avant de sortir de la salle de bain sinon Edward serait encore après moi.

Je me séchai avec la serviette de bain et je vis des jeans noirs, un haut bleu sans manche, des sous-vêtements (bustier et boxer féminin) blancs ainsi que des ballerines noires, pour aller avec le jeans, je supposais. Lorsque j'enfilai le tout, tout m'allait à merveille. Étant un homme, comment savait-il ce qui allait ensemble dans les couleurs, ma taille... ? Ma curiosité avait été piquée, il faudrait que je lui demande.

Sortant de la salle de bain, j'entendis de la musique qui me semblait être en espagnol. N'étant pas très doué en danse, et n'ayant pas l'oreille musicale, je trouvais cette chanson, douce, chaude et qui nous transportait à vouloir danser malgré notre manque d'expérience dans ce domaine. Je partis à la recherche d'Edward au rythme de cette musique.

Je passai devant la chambre d'Alice, le lit avait été fait, et tout était en ordre, je continuai mon chemin dans l'appartement tout en faisant la visite des lieux. Avec cette même chanson qui jouait dans tout l'appartement.

La cuisine américaine était superbe, elle ressemblait à celle que nous avions lorsque je restais avec mes frères et ma sœur, mais elle était beaucoup plus luxueuse que la nôtre. Elle était propre, tout avait été bien rangé. Avais-je été si longue sous la douche pour qu'il ait tout fait cela ? Tout en me dirigeant vers le salon, je me stoppai à la vue que j'avais devant mes yeux.

J'y vis un homme en train de nettoyer le salon, en jeans, torse nu et se déhanchant quelquefois au rythme de la musique. La chaleur me montait aux joues de le voir ainsi. Je me sentais quelque peu voyeuse, mais il était si beau à regarder. Il se retourna quelque peu, sans me voir et je pu voir qu'il avait un grand tatouage qui lui commençait sous son bras jusqu'au bassin. Il était situé exactement sur ses côtes. C'était impressionnant et magnifique à la fois.

J'eus la chance de voir qu'il s'agissait de 3 écriteaux chinois. Mais je n'aurais jamais été apte à dire ce qu'ils représentaient puisque je ne m'y connaissais aucunement. Je continuai à l'observer quelques secondes, il était beau à faire damner un dieu. Avoir eu un non-respect et n'avoir été aussi bouleversé avec tout ce qui m'arrivait je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau.

Par contre, c'était un bon ami, même excellent... Je me fis surprendre dans ma contemplation lorsque la chanson se termina et qu'il se retourna pour aller vers la chaine Hi-Fi, celle-ci se trouva à quelques mètres de moi.

**Edward :** Oh Bella, désolé je ne t'avais pas vue, ça fait longtemps que tu es là? Dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

**Moi :** C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû te faire savoir que j'y étais. Et cela fait environ 1-2 minutes, dis-je en essayant de mordiller ma lèvre quelque peu douloureuse et je rougis par le fait même.

**Edward :** Hum... J'espère au moins que tu as apprécié ? Tu connais ? Dit-il la voix rendue un plus assurée.

Je baissai le regard et j'avais les joues et les oreilles en feu.

**Moi :** Je peux dire que c'était intéressant à voir.

**Edward :** Merci, mais pourquoi rougir ainsi et baisser tes beaux yeux? Dit-il en me relevant la tête.

**Moi :** Parce que je me sens coupable d'avoir apprécié le spectacle que j'avais sous les yeux. Et tout, cela sans que tu le sache. Lui répondis-je en levant les sourcils et les épaules du même coup.

**Edward :** Bella, tu as juste apprécié de voir quelqu'un dansant sur une musique sensuelle, rien de bien flageolant. Arrête de te culpabiliser, je ne m'en suis pas offusqué à ce que je sache. Je suis même content que tu apprécies, car je vais t'apprendre à le danser. Dit-il avec un sourire ravageur.

Il ne m'en voulait pas... ouf! C'était déjà ça. Mais apprendre à danser cela, il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait avec moi.

**Moi :** Nan, tu es sérieux de vouloir me montrer à danser cela ? Malgré mes protestations, son magnifique sourire ne quittait pas son visage. S'il continuait ainsi, j'allais abdiquer malgré moi…

**Edward :** Oui très sérieux. C'est très facile, tu sais. J'ai même appris à Alice à le danser rien de plus simple. Tu connais un peu la salsa? Dit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

**Moi faisant un visage dépité :** Non, je ne sais pas danser. Je suis trop maladroite pour cela. Pour Alice, c'est la grâce incarnée alors, c'est facile.

Edward s'avança vers la chaine et remit la chanson. Il me prit par les hanches et me dit à l'oreille.

**Edward :** Laisse-toi guider et regarde-moi. Ressens juste la musique.

Je fis ce qu'il me demanda.

**Edward :** Laisse mes mains te guider, bouge quand je le fais pour toi. Ne fais juste que de me suivre. Il me place mes mains sur son torse.

**Edward :** Ne regarde que mes yeux Bella. Laisse-toi faire et suis mes mouvements.

**Edward :** À la fin de chaque mouvement, tu dois lever le genou… je vais t'aider… dit-il en rivant son regard dans le mien, tout en re déposant ma jambe sur le sol sur laquelle il glissait ses doigts jusqu'à ma taille. Une légère douleur me prit aux côtes, mais je fis tout pour lui cacher. Un moment pareil n'allait pas se reproduire de sitôt.

**Edward :** Prête ? demanda-t-il en se collant à moi.

J'avais l'esprit embrouillé par tout ce qu'il me disait, sa voix, ses yeux, ses mains glissant sur moi, mes mains sur son torse, je croyais que j'allais fondre d'ici la fin de la chanson. Mon cœur s'accélérait d'être aussi proche de lui.

**Moi :** Oui. Je ne savais dire autre chose, il était si sensuel, son regard, si hypnotisant et jamais je n'aurais cru un jour être dans cette situation aussi proche de lui.

**Edward :** Bien. Et il enclencha la musique me faisant bouger en rythme sur la musique

Il nous faisait doucement danser. Je pensais bien que ce serait une danse assez sensuelle puisque nous étions presque emboîtés l'un dans l'autre. Je me laissai guider dans ses mouvements sensuels et envoutants. Il me leva le genou à la fin du mouvement, mais ensuite tellement prise dedans qu'il n'eut plus besoin de le faire. Il menait la danse avec cadence sans jamais quitter mes yeux. Mes hanches se déhanchèrent merveilleusement sous ses mains fortes. Il me basculait en arrière ou me collait encore plus à son torse. Cet homme avait tout pour lui. Il dansait incommensurablement bien, était beau comme un dieu, tenait une maison à merveille et par-dessus le marché était un aman formidable de l'aperçu que j'avais eu hier, toutes femmes tueraient pour l'avoir et c'était moi qui était dans ses bras en train de me déhancher diablement bien avec son aide. Il était tout en douceur, comme si cela était imprégné dans ses gestes qu'il ne devait pas me faire de mal. J'étais une vulgaire poupée de chiffon entre ses mains, il faisait ce qu'il voulait de mon corps et je me laissais faire sans demander mon reste, je ne voyais que son regard vert émeraude regarder au fond de mon âme, dévastant toutes mes peurs, toutes mes craintes.

**Edward :** Tu vois, tu y arrives, Bella. Dit-il tout sourire, même pas essoufflé.

**Moi :** C'est parce que tu es un excellent danseur, le mérite te revient. Lui dis-je à mon tour d'un ton enjôleur.

**Edward :** Ma partenaire était excellente, ce qui fait une danse parfaite, un réel plaisir de danser avec toi. Souriant en coin.

**Moi :** Arrête, tu vas me gêner encore plus...

**Edward :** Pourquoi te gêner, tu n'as pas aimé? Soulevant un sourcil.

**Moi :** Oui, peut-être même un peu trop. Ce contact avec toi... Il fallait que je me taise. J'allais divaguer. Je ne savais plus tellement où j'en étais.

**Edward :** Ce contact avec moi...? Dis-moi en plus? Susurra-t-il nous faisant bouger doucement ensemble.

**Moi, commençant à voir le souffle court :** Mmm... Je ne voudrais pas te brusquer, tu vois.

**Edward :** Ais-je l'air d'être brusqué Bella? Me dit-il à l'oreille en me serrant un peu plus. J'espérais qu'il ne resserre pas trop, je ne voulais pas me trahir et lui montrer ma douleur.

**Moi :** Mon cœur fait un raté à chaque fois que tes mains se baladent sur moi, ton corps si... si... attirant... Je me tue sur ces dernières paroles, je m'étais aventuré trop loin selon moi.

**Edward :** Crois-tu que, si je ne te respectais pas autant, je ne t'aurais pas déjà sauté dessus Bella, je ne veux pas me vanter, mais tu devrais sentir mon attirance pour ton corps sur ta jambe il me semble — faisant référence à son érection —, mais hier soir aussi. Disons qu'avec ma sœur lorsque je danse je n'ai pas cette réaction, si tu me suis. Alors, crois-moi, tu m'attires tout autant. Dit-il en rivant son regard au mien.

Effectivement, je pouvais sentir son érection sur ma jambe étant aussi collée à lui. Mon cœur avait encore accéléré, mon souffle était court et je croyais fondre entre ses bras. Je pensais rêver suite à cela, mais ce n'était pas le cas, c'était bien réel. Ce qu'il m'avait dit était bien vrai hier soir et maintenant, alors. Cette bosse colossale sur ma jambe me le confirmait.

**Moi :** Mmm... J'accompagnai mon son d'une moue aguicheuse, la gêne commençait à se dissiper et le désir me consumait.

**Edward :** Bella si tu continues ainsi je ne me retiendrai pas longtemps. Dit-il la voix rendue rauque de désir.

**Moi :** Dis-moi, pourquoi te retiens-tu ? Je lui dis cela en lui caressant le torse du bout des doigts.

**Edward :** Là tout de suite je sais plus. Bella, dis-moi d'arrêter et je le ferai. M'embrassant dans le cou et frissonnant sous mes doigts.

**Moi :** Mmm.... ses doux baisés dans mon cou me faisaient frémir de plaisir. Embrasse-moi, Edward.

**Edward :** Tout ce que tu veux. M'embrassant tendrement les lèvres, demandant accès à ma langue.

Il avait posé ses lèvres si chaudes et humides sur les miennes, cela était divin. Nos lèvres bougèrent à l'unisson. Au moment où il me demanda accès à ma langue, j'ouvris légèrement la bouche. Sa langue vint valser avec la mienne dans une danse avec sensualité au même type que ce que nous venions de danser.

C'était un baiser doux, tendre et rempli de désir. Nous ne voulions pas nous arrêter, mais notre souffle court nous le réclamait et fort heureusement. Car au moment où nos bouches se décolèrent, une clé dans la porte se fit entendre. On se décolla un peu, Edward déposa un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres, souriant et les autres entrèrent avec fracas dans la pièce.

**Alice :** EDWARD, BELLA vous êtes où?

**Moi :** Au salon, Alice.

**Edward :** Là, arrête de hurler Alice.

**Alice :** Oh. Mon. Dieu Bella ! Mais que t'a-t-il fait ce rustre ? Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Je n'avais pas eu la chance de voir mon visage encore dans une glace, j'étais si pire que cela ? Elle me donnait la chair de poule.

**Edward :** Alice stp. Il lui ouvrit tout de même les bras.

**Alice mettant sa tête dans le cou d'Edward :** Désolé Bell' c'est juste impressionnant.

**Edward :** Bella ne t'inquiète pas d'ici quelques jours, il n'y paraitra plus. Voulut-il me rassurer tout en me caressant doucement la joue.

**Jasper :** De toute manière, on lui a fait passer ses envies à lui aussi.

**Emmett :** Eh ! Ce rustre ne t'a pas manquée, t'avoir vue avant, ça aurait été pire que ça.

**Edward, Alice et Jasper :** EMMETT! Merde ! Tais-toi un peu. Finit Edward en me prenant dans ses bras.

**Edward :** Voici mon idiot de grand frère Emmett. Emmett, voici Bella.

**Emmett :** Hey ! Je suis désolé, mais cet enfant de pute aurait pu mériter une meilleure raclée, avoir su.

**Edward :** Attends que je le croise une fois et tu voies la raclée qu'il prendra, sois-en sûr.

**Moi toujours dans les bras d'Edward :** Ne te mêle pas de cela Edward. Et vous les gars, vous lui avez fait quoi ? Si je veux aller porter plainte, il peut le faire aussi, contre vous.

**Edward :** Comment pas me mêler de cela ? Qu'il ose t'approcher et il verra, tiens ! Dit-il en colère en me serrant un peu plus.

**Jasper :** Il ne portera pas plainte contre nous, ne t'inquiète pas. On lui a juste fait regretter de taper sur une femme.

**Moi :** Outch... ne serre pas si fort. Dis-je pour Edward

**Edward :** Désolé Ange. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille tout en desserrant légèrement sa prise sur moi.

Je regardais Jasper, il ne voulait pas me dire ce qu'il lui avait fait. J'étais juste curieuse de savoir.

**Moi :** Jazz, je ne t'en voudrai pas du tout, mais vous lui avez fait quoi au juste?

**Jasper :** Disons qu'il a pris un mur ou deux et la porte aussi, ah et Alice lui as mis deux grosses baffes.

**Alice :** Ça lui apprendra à taper sur une femme, tient! Cracha-t-elle.

Edward sourit à sa sœur.

**Moi :** Il savait pourquoi vous étiez là ?

**Jasper :** Pour sûr, vu le vacarme que l'on a fait, hein Em'?

**Emmett :** Pour sûr, avec la force qu'on a mise pour frapper sa porte ! Aussitôt qu'il l'a ouvert, il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il était déjà dans un mur, en plus.

Le grand colosse appelé Emmett était très imposant. Paul avait dû avoir tout d'une leçon selon moi.

**Jasper :** Tu aurais vu sa tête, on aurait dit qu'il voyait des extraterrestres. S'esclaffa-t-il. Enfin, on lui a bien dit de ne jamais au grand jamais essayer de t'approcher et surtout ne jamais plus te toucher.

**Edward :** Il a compris selon vous, Bella disait qu'il était acharné! Dit-il soucieux

**Jasper :** J'espère pour lui sinon cette fois ce ne sera pas juste des bleus, Em'?

**Emmett :** Non, la prochaine fois il va se retrouver dans un lit d'hôpital.

**Moi :** Ohhhh!

**Edward :** Oui, hôpital ou ailleurs! S'exclama-t-il avec rage.

**Moi lui caressant le dos :** Calme-toi, Edward, calme-toi. Je suis là et il ne m'est rien arrivé d'autre. Lui dis-je malgré que j'en pensais autrement. Pour l'instant, il ne m'était rien arrivé d'autre, mais je soupçonnais Paul de tout faire pour y arriver.

**Edward :** Humrf ! Toujours enrager

**Alice :** Bon assez parlé de lui, alors tu emménages chez moi. MAIS C'EST GÉNIAL ! Sautillant partout.

**Moi :** Ouais...

**Edward :** Relaxe Alice tu va la faire fuir. Ria-t-il doucement.

**Emmett :** Hey le lutin féérique, elle va être encore là demain donc, calme-toi un peu. Dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

**Alice :** Mais... mais, tu n'es pas heureuse d'habiter avec moi ? Em' la ferme ! Dit-elle boudeuse.

**Moi :** Mais oui, Alice. C'est juste que je vais devoir apprendre à gérer tes sautes d'humeur, je lui fis une grimace au même moment.

**Alice tirant la langue à ses frères :** Tu vas voir, ça va être génial, je te jure. On va refaire la déco de ta chambre, tout bien rangé et tous, et tous. Et puis on va être les meilleures amies. Oh, oui ! Ça va être super. Dit-elle dans un débit rapide.

Edward et Jasper s'esclaffèrent doucement devant une Alice pleine d'entrain.

**Edward :** Doucement Alice. Dit-il dans un sourire.

**Moi :** OK, Alice on fera tout ça, mais mollo, j'ai de la difficulté à lever les bras.

**Alice souriant à pleines dents :** Oh ! T'inquiètes, on a des hommes pour quoi faire, à ton avis ? Faisant une moue suppliante à chacun d'eux.

**Edward :** OK pour moi, Alice. Mais arrête, stp.

**Emmett :** Tu ne m'auras pas avec cette moue Alice !

**Jasper :** Impossible de refuser quoi que ce soit au lutin diabolique. Marmonna-t-il.

**Alice :** Em' steu plait, steu plait, steu plait.

**Emmett :** Ah ! C'est bon, tu gagnes.

**Alice :** YES, tu vois Bella ?

Je regardais la scène devant moi, et je voyais que j'allais en baver avec cette Alice si je lui disais non. Je souriais pour moi-même.

**Moi :** Oui, alors où sera ma chambre ?

**Moi :** Avez-vous tout monté?

**Alice :** Edward! Tu ne lui as pas montré. S'offusqua-t-elle. Oui, ils ont tout monté, t'inquiète pas. Allez, suis-moi. Elle m'emmena à la pièce du fond.

Une grande chambre en violet et blanc. Il y avait une grande commode blanche qui longeait le mur de la fenêtre. Une immense baie vitrée comme dans la chambre d'Alice. Un lit à baldaquin avec un grand voilage blanc retenu par des cordages violets. Il y avait deux tables de nuit blanche, l'une chaque côté du lit et ce dernier trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait une télé plasma accrochée au mur face au lit. Les rideaux eux étaient violets. Le même que les murs et les cordages. Je fus sorti de la contemplation de cette chambre, que dis-je ? Ma chambre. Lorsque je sentis la main d'Alice sur mon avant-bras.

**Moi :** Ah, j'ai un vague souvenir qui me revient en tête, mais sans plus, donc oui je l'ai vu.

**Alice :** Mais où as-tu dormi alors ? Me faisant de petits yeux suspicieux.

**Moi rougissant un peu :** Dans ton lit.

**Alice :** Oh ! Et Edward?

**Moi :** À ce dont j'ai pu me rendre compte lui aussi

**Alice :** Ah, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, parfait, parfait. Oh ! Tu tombes bien, Ed. C'est arrangé avec les parents, c'est bon pour un mois et ils sont tout heureux, tu n'auras qu'à appeler. Dit-elle en parlant à Edward qui était arrivé avec un carton avec à sa suite Jasper et Emmett.

**Edward :** OK merci Lice. En lui faisant un grand sourire et lui embrassant le crâne.

Je me demandais bien de quoi Alice venait de parler avec Edward. Qui était bon pour un mois et que leurs parents étaient heureux ? Mais ne faisant pas partie de la famille je pensais qu'il était mieux pour moi de ne rien dire.

**Jasper :** En fait, ton appart toujours aussi parfait Ed. Dit-il en rigolant.

**Edward :** J'espère que tu n'as pas mis le bordel Jazz?

**Moi :** Hey, j'ai un flash sur ça justement. Tu n'avais pas un dégât d'eau toi ?

**Edward :** Heu... Si... si, mais il fallait quelqu'un pour ce matin. Suppliant Alice des yeux.

**Alice :** Exactement, mais bon, ta chambre te plait, Bella? demanda-t-elle rapidement.

**Moi :** C'est bon... je ne suis pas dupe, hein. Vous ne voulez pas me dire, aussi bien être franc et me dire Bella ce n'est pas de tes affaires. Et pour répondre à ta question Alice, oui elle est belle.

Edward m'attrapa doucement par le bras et m'emmena un peu à l'écart.

**Edward :** Tu te rappelles de quoi nous avons parlé dans mon bureau ange ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

**Moi :** On a parlé de bien des choses Edward.

**Edward :** Des choses de mon passé? Je te dis qu'il y a des choses dont je ne pouvais pas te parler de suite, tu te souviens?

**Moi :** Oui. Donc, s'en est une. C'est bien ça?

**Edward :** Oui c'est bien cela, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit ni le moment ni l'endroit pour te dire ça, tu, comprends? Et disons que ton frère fait souvent des boulettes. Maintenant si tu trouves avant que je ne t'en parle, je te dirais si c'est cela, mais sinon attends que je te le dise. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi? Demanda-t-il suppliant.

**Moi :** Oui. Et on va devoir parler seul à seule tout à l'heure.

**Edward :** Merci, mais de quoi ? Me dit-il en m'embrassant chastement les lèvres comme pour me remercier.

Un petit papillon passa dans mon estomac lorsqu'il m'embrassa, je lui rendis son baiser.

**Moi :** De ce qu'il s'est passé avant que ta sœur arrive, dis-je en rougissant. Je veux avoir de plus ample réponse. Si réponse, il y a.

**Edward fronçant les sourcils :** OK.

**Moi :** Dis-moi, ça ne te plait pas ? Ne le fais pas pour me faire plaisir. Tu es libre de tes choix, tu sais, je lui dis cela en lui caressant la joue.

**Edward souriant à mon geste :** Non, c'est OK, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, c'est tout.

**Moi :** Oublie ça. Si l'on a, à en reparler ça se fera tout seul.

**Edward :** Humm... Aller vient. Allons finir ta chambre pour que l'on puisse aller au commissariat.

**Moi :** Ouais... le fameux commissariat...

**Edward reprochant :** Bella t'as pas changée d'avis au moins?

**Moi :** Non, je n'ai pas changé d'idée, c'est juste que ce n'est pas une partie de rigolade allée là.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma chambre et j'entendis Alice donner ses ordres à mon frère et au sien, cela me fit sourire.

**Alice :** Ah ! Edward t'arrive toujours après la guerre toi, hein ! Aller va aider Em' et Jazz. Alors Bella, ça te plait?

**Jasper :** Oui Bella, ça te plait? Minauda-t-il pour se moquer.

**Moi :** Oui, mon beau, ça me plait, arrivais-je à dire à mon frère à travers mes rires.

Je dus me tenir les côtes puisque cela m'était douloureux de rire.

**Jasper :** Je t'en foutrai des, mon beau, moi. M'attrapant pour me chatouiller.

**Moi :** Arrête! Arrête ! J'ai mal. Dis-je en riant et en grimaçant.

Edward m'enleva des bras de Jasper.

**Edward : **Merde ! Fait attention Jazz, ses côtes.

**Jasper :** Oups, pardon p'tite sœur.

**Moi :** Jazz... Edward te l'a dit ou non tout ce qui s'était passé? Et en as-tu parlé à Rose? Ou pire, James?

**Jasper :** Heu... Ouais il m'a retracé les grandes lignes. Et pour James et Rose, oui je leur ai dit. Je suis désolé, mais j'avais rendez-vous avec aujourd'hui et Rose voulait passer te voir. J'étais obligé d'expliquer pourquoi tu ne serais pas là-bas. Mais t'inquiètes, ils n'étaient pas en colère, enfin pas après toi. J'ai dû raisonner James pour ne pas venir, mais sinon c'est OK.

**Moi :** Merci Jasper, lui dis-je en m'approchant de lui pour lui faire un câlin. Lorsque nous fûmes enlacés je lui glissai à l'oreille, merci grand frère pour tout. Je t'aime.

**Jasper :** Je t'aime aussi sœurette. T'inquiètes pas ce salaud t'approcheras plus. Et s'il le refait, on lui passera l'envie de revenir, je te le jure.

**Moi souriant timidement :** J'y compte bien.

**Jasper :** Et tu peux. Souriant en retour.

**Moi :** Tu veux voir pourquoi j'ai mal ? Je lui pointai mes côtes. Ça te fera une raison de plus...

**Jasper :** Montre-moi ! Dit-il en déglutissant bruyamment.

Je relevai mon haut jusque sous ma poitrine et lui montrai.

**Alice, Edward, Jasper et Emmett :** Putain de merde !

**Jasper :** Le salaud.

**Edward :** C'est pire qu'hier Bella!

**Alice :** Oh Bon Dieu de merde, désolé. Fit-elle timidement.

**Emmett :** Il aurait mérité que je lui brise les jambes.

**Moi :** Je n'en doute pas, Edward, que ça soit pire. Ça me fait plus mal aussi, dis-je avec une grimace.

**Edward :** Bella il va falloir aller à l'hôpital. Dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

Tous acquiescèrent d'un seul homme.

**Moi :** Je ne veux pas y aller, Edward. Ils ne feront rien de plus à part me donner des antidouleurs.

**Edward :** Bella, t'as peut-être une côte de cassée. Dit-il doucement en frôlant mon côté.

**Alice :** Il a raison, Bella.

**Jasper :** Écoute-nous pour une fois au lieu de faire ta tête de mule.

**Moi :** Mais ils ne feront rien de plus que de mettre des bandages pour me stabiliser et me donné des antidouleurs. Je le sais, c'est ce qu'ils ont fait à l'époque avec Jake, tu te souviens, Jasper ?

**Jasper :** Oui. Souffla-t-il.

**Edward :** De toute manière, tu n'auras pas le choix, donc la discussion est close.

**Moi :** OK. Comme tu voudras, mais tu vas voir qu'on va perdre notre temps et qu'ils vont dire ce que je viens de te dire.

**Edward :** OK. Bon, je vais me doucher, ensuite on part. Heu... Bella, après le commissariat je pourrais te laisser une heure ou deux avec Alice et je reviens après ? Demanda-t-il plus doucement.

**Moi :** Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certaine de ne pas m'ennuyer de toute manière avec elle. Elle n'arrête jamais notre Alice.

**Alice :** Hey, je suis toujours là quand même! S'offusqua-t-elle boudant en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

**Moi :** Je le sais, j'aime bien te taquiner Alice, ce qui est drôle c'est que tu mords à chaque fois, lui dis-je en riant légèrement.

Alice ne fit que me tirer la langue.

Edward partit se doucher.

**Emmett :** Pourquoi tu l'emmènes pas voir Iz... Merde Alice AIE ! Ça fait mal putain ! Pourquoi tu me tapes? Il venait de se prendre une grande baffe sur l'arrière de la tête.

**Alice :** Ferme ta grande bouche des fois Em! Gronda-t-elle.

**Jasper :** Oui, ferme là, nounours! S'énerva-t-il à son tour.

Pourquoi autant de cachoteries ? Est-ce que tout cela avait rapport avec le passé d'Edward dont il ne voulait pas me dire ? Je n'en savais rien.

**Moi :** Vous êtes bizarres tous les trois. Je peux avouer que je suis apte à patienter avant d'en savoir plus... mais c'est vraiment dur quand on sait que l'on s'en fait cacher en échange.

**Alice :** Désolé, mais c'est à Edward de te dire ça, pas à nous. Je sais que ça te froisse, mais il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que ce soit lui qui te le dise, je te le promets. Dit-elle doucement.

**Jasper :** Désolé petite sœur, mais Lice a raison ce n'est pas notre passé.

**Moi :** Je sais tout cela, Alice et Jasper, mais il est loin, très loin de vouloir m'en parler, il pense que cela va changer quelque chose. Je veux bien être patiente, mais je vous le dis à vous. Je n'attendrai pas toute ma vie.

Jasper s'approcha de moi pour me murmurer à l'oreille.

**Jasper :** Patiente Bell' il te le dira, mais sache qu'il tient vraiment à toi sinon tu ne serais pas là. Tu veux une preuve de ce que j'avance?

**Moi :** Ouais.

**Jasper :** Personne ne sait qu'Alice est sa jumelle à par toi. Tanya elle-même ne le sait pas. De plus, elle n'est jamais venue ici et il ne lui a jamais dit où il habitait or toi tu sais. Et crois-moi, il a ses raisons de croire ce qu'il t'a dit. Me dit-il en m'embrassant la joue.

**Moi :** Je me sens très choyé justement de savoir ces choses. Mais, pour ce qui est de sa maison, et de son passé, c'est cela qui me bouleverse un peu. Mais je laisse aller les choses, je n'ai pas le choix. Selon toi pourquoi m'a-t-il révélé cela à moi ?

**Jasper :** Tu es spéciale, tu as su le toucher là où personne n'arrivait plus à aller. Alice sera plus à même de te le dire selon moi.

**Moi :** Merci Jasper, il est spécial pour moi aussi, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

Edward revint douché et m'attrapa par la taille.

**Edward :** On y va, Ange ?

**Moi :** Oui.

Nous étions allés au commissariat pour porter plainte contre Paul. Les policiers avaient pris des photos de mes coups et blessures. Edward aurait bien aimé que Paul se retrouve derrière les barreaux pour cela, mais il n'avait eu qu'une restriction, celle de ne pas m'approcher à moins de 500 m. Edward furieux avait injurié les policiers de ne pas savoir comment faire leurs boulots. Qu'ils étaient des incompétents et que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose il viendrait leur défaire la gueule à chacun d'entre eux et menaça de venir mettre le feu au commissariat. Il était tellement énervé que les policiers s'y soient pris à 4 pour le sortir du bâtiment tout en l'obligeant à m'attendre dans la voiture. Pour terminer le tout en beauté, avant de quitter, un des policiers me donna la contravention qu'Edward avait eue puisqu'il avait prodigué des menaces à leur égard.

Malgré mes protestations, Edward avait eu raison, je fus obligé par les policiers d'aller consulter à l'hôpital pour mes coups et blessures, pour en connaître la gravité. Ils disaient que cela servait à mettre au dossier. Je fus admis rapidement à l'hôpital qu'ils m'avaient attitré. Après de nombreux examens, le médecin m'annonça que j'avais fait une légère commotion et que j'avais trois côtes de fracturées, voilà d'où provenait la douleur et cet hématome si coloré. Une infirmière vint me voir pour m'installer une ceinture élastique de contention thoracique pour m'aider à soutenir ma cage thoracique pour ainsi guérir plus rapidement, j'en avais pour 3 semaines à la porter. Avant de quitter l'établissement médical, l'infirmière me donna des anti-inflammatoires pour contrer la douleur. J'eus également un avertissement comme quoi que toutes activités sexuelles étaient proscrites vu mon état pendant toute la durée du traitement de la ceinture élastique servant à soutenir mes côtes. Somme toute, 3 heures après mon départ de la maison, je pus enfin remettre les pieds chez nous.

* * *

_Oui nous avons eu du retard, mais il faut dire qu'il est long ! _

_ J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié. Pas trop surprise de comment le tout à tourné?_

_Juste pour vous informer... très bientôt, apres le chapitre 10 de cette fic, une nouvelle fic va voir le jour._

_Celle-ci va continuer, nous allons fonctionner à 2 fic._

_Jess et Lili_


	13. Chapitre 10

_Oui cela à été long, désolé. Jess (moi) travaillais, lili ne l'avait pas. _

_Et à partir d'aujourd'hui on va mettre que 1 chapitre par semaine sur cette fic, puisque vous aurez également un chapitre de la fic " La richesse d'une vie ". _

_D'ailleurs j'aimerais savoir si vous aimez les avoir les 2 la même journée ou bien 1 la fin de semaine et l'autre durant la semaine?_

_Merci à toutes celles qui viennent nous lire ainsi et surtout à toutes celle qui nous laissent des reviews. _

_Nous aimons beaucoup, lire vos commentaires, cela nous aide à savoir si vous aimez toujous ou non._

* * *

**Chapitre 10.**

**.**

**PDV Bella.**

Au moment où je franchis la porte d'entrée de mon nouvel appartement, Jasper se leva et décida qu'il était temps de partir. Je lui fis la bise et il sortit en me disant de faire attention à moi.

Alice vint me voir d'un pas de petit lutin. Elle me faisait bien rigoler cette fille. Parfois, énervante lorsqu'elle était trop énergique, mais aujourd'hui j'appréciais sa compagnie.

Elle me prit par la main et m'amena au salon pour que l'on s'asseye. J'en avais bien besoin avec mes côtes fracturées.

**Alice :** Alors, cela s'est bien passé au commissariat? demanda-t-elle doucement.

**Moi prenant une respiration :** Oui, il ne peut plus m'approcher à moins de 500 m. Dis-je d'un ton monotone.

**Alice :** Bon, c'est sûr, ce n'est pas ce qu'on espérait, mais au moins c'est déjà ça non ? Et Edward a dû mal le prendre aussi non ?

**Moi :** Moi, ça peut aller, mais j'ai tout de même peur, il aurait pu avoir plus. Edward, ouf... tu n'imagines même pas.

**Alice :** Oh si j'imagine et trop bien figure toi. Il a tapé un scandale et hurlé que c'était des incompétents sans diplôme. Que si jamais il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit il portait plainte contre le commissariat entier avant d'y mettre le feu, j'y suis à peu de choses près non? Me demanda-t-elle en me regardant doucement, tout pétillement semblait être parti de son corps.

Elle le connaissait trop bien.

**Moi :** Pour finir, il s'est fait jeter dehors du commissariat et il a dû m'attendre dans la voiture. Dis-je dans un découragement total. Sans oublier le ticket de contravention qu'il a eu suite à ses menaces.

**Alice :** Je savais qu'Emmett aurait dû vous accompagner. Marmonna-t-elle. Sacré caractère à la con pfft... Imbécile... s'il croit que ça aide... Bref le tout c'est que toi tu ailles bien OK? Dit-elle avec un petit sourire tendu.

**Moi :** Ouais... ça aurait pu être pire, comme ça aurait pu être mieux, dis-je en remontant mes jambes sur moi et les enroulant de mes bras.

**Alice mettant son bras sur mes épaules :** Tu sais, je sais que l'on ne se connait pas beaucoup encore, mais si tu as besoin de parler, tu peux compter sur moi, mais encore plus sur Edward. Je veux dire, il saura te conseiller et reprendre confiance en toi. Tu peux vraiment compter sur lui, il ne te lâchera pas. Dit-elle doucement, son regard un peu perdu.

**Moi :** Merci Alice. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi il fait tout ça avec moi, je suis perdue un peu. Mais j'apprécie énormément tout ce qu'il fait pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'embarquer dans ces histoires ni vous tous d'ailleurs. Je suis désolée.

J'étais vraiment à bout.... les larmes recoulaient quelque peu sur mes joues. Je passai ma main pour en effacer les traces.

**Alice :** Hey ! Tu ne nous as embarqués nulle part et si Edward le fait c'est qu'il le veut bien. Tu sais, il peut être froid et distant, mais en vérité il n'est pas comme ça. Enfin, il l'est devenu par la force des choses et des évènements, mais bon pour dire que s'il le fait c'est qu'il tient à toi. Dit-elle doucement en lui frottant les épaules.

**Moi :** Merci Alice, il n'a pas dû avoir un passé facile puisqu'il a de la difficulté à en parler. Je fis une pause. Lorsque tu dis qu'il tient à moi, je dois dire que c'est la même chose pour moi. C'est plus fort que moi. Dis-je rougissante et regardant mes genoux.

**Alice soufflant doucement, mais souriant :** Je ne peux pas te relever beaucoup de choses sur son passé. Je pense que c'est à lui de le faire, mais je peux un peu te raconter le nôtre et tu comprendras, enfin en parti, pourquoi il réagit ainsi enfin si tu le désires bien sûr! dit-elle sans regarder Bella.

**Moi :** Je ne t'oblige à rien Alice, lui dis-je en la regardant. Si tu veux m'en parler c'est OK, mais ne te sent pas obligé. Je comprendrai.

**Alice :** Tu ne m'obliges à rien, mais je crois que pour le comprendre tu dois avoir quelques clés en main. Déjà, il te faut savoir qu'avec Jasper, Edward et moi nous avons un pacte de vérité. Nous nous devons de nous voir une fois par mois et nous dire la vérité sur nos vies respectives donc nous connaissons le passé de chacun sans condition et sans jugement. Je tiens à t'en dire plus, car Edward change avec toi et je crois que vous pouvez vous aider mutuellement. Tu dis qu'Edward n'a pas eu un passé facile et tu ne te trompes pas, mais je crois que toi non plus. Sauf que toi, tu es un peu plus ouverte que lui. Dit-elle doucement.

**Moi :** Disons qu'avec ma sœur Rose et mes frères James et Seth, je n'ai pas tellement eu le choix de m'ouvrir et de parler. Parce qu'au départ j'étais comme lui. Je ne parlais pas. J'ai dû voir un psy pour ça aussi. Donc, retomber là dedans encore une fois remonte les vieux démons, je dois dire. Pour Edward, je n'ai jamais eu la chance de voir l'avant et le maintenant de lui. Parce qu'il a toujours été ainsi avec moi, et ce, depuis le début. Mais si je peux l'aider, autant qu'il le fait avec moi, j'en serai heureuse.

**Alice :** Disons qu'Edward était un jeune homme charmant, tendre, généreux et respectueux des femmes. Malheureusement, certaines personnes l'ont rendu froid, égocentrique, méchant parfois et souvent distant. Il ne s'ouvre pas vraiment et tiens pas mal de choses secrètes. J'en connais beaucoup, voir le plus part comme ton frère, mais je sais que certaines choses n'ont jamais été dites. Elle souffla doucement.

En l'écoutant, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus que de hocher la tête, que pouvais-je dire de plus.

**Alice :** Ce que je vais te dire me concerne en fait. Par deux fois, j'ai été dans ta situation sauf que moi, cela n'a pas duré autant de temps que toi. La première fois, ce fut lors de nos premières vacances à l'université, un mec m'a emmené dans une chambre et comme je ne me laissais pas faire il m'a frappé. Heureusement, Edward et Jasper sont arrivés et il n'a jamais réussi à me violer, mais s'ils n'étaient pas venus à temps je n'ose imaginer le pire. Edward était resté avec moi pendant des jours dans ma chambre. Juste à être là, je lui en ai beaucoup voulu, car dans un sens c'était de sa faute, mais le fait qu'il s'en veuille encore plus m'a adouci si je puis dire. La deuxième fois dura plus longtemps, c'était en dernière année et Edward était très pris. Je me suis amouraché de Tyler. Au début, il était adorable et tout, mais au fil du temps, il était devenu jaloux, agressif, possessif et pour finir violent. J'ai fait comme toi, je n'ai rien dit à personne, je suis resté dans ma violence. Un jour, Edward nous a croisés et Tyler me tenait par le bras, fermement, Edward a réagi au quart de tour et lui a dit de ne jamais refaire cela. Je vais te dire, il a vraiment flippé à ce moment-là et pour un moment c'est calmé. Mais malheureusement un soir en rentrant de boite, il était bourré et il a commencé à me cogner. Je suis rentré à l'appartement en sang, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Edward a été le premier à entendre…

L'écouter parler de tout cela me faisait tant penser à moi, je mis mon front sur mes genoux et tout en l'écoutant me raconter mon corps fut pris de sanglot. Je me revoyais à sa place.

**Alice :** … Mes sanglots et il sorti de sa chambre. Quand il m'a vu ainsi, il a vu rouge. Il m'a emmené à l'hôpital et est reparti de suite. Lorsqu'il est revenu, il avait du sang partout sur lui. Je lui ai demandé comment cela lui était arrivé, il m'a simplement répondu : je lui ai fait ce qu'il t'a fait et laissé dans le même état que toi. Puis elle se tourna vers moi. Oh ! Je suis désolée, Bella. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Aller vient là. Me dit-elle en ouvrant ses bras.

**Moi :** Ce n'est rien, Alice. C'est juste que c'est tellement frais dans ma mémoire que juste d'y penser, ou entendre ce genre d'histoire, je retourne tout vers moi. Lui dis-je les yeux remplis de larmes en la regardant.

**Moi :** Edward voulait y aller aussi hier soir, je l'ai presque supplié de rester avec moi.

**Alice :** Je sais Bella, je sais. Et tu as bien fait, sinon je n'aurais pas donné cher de la peau de ce Paul. Dit-elle en frissonnant. Edward n'est pas violent, mais il est sanguin et ne supporte pas que l'on tape une femme, comme je te l'ai dit il n'y a pas que moi, mais c'est un début de raison si tu préfères. Continua-t-elle doucement.

**Moi :** Oui ça je m'en suis rendu compte dès le premier jour ou Paul m'a serré. Presque broyer le bras, la semaine passée. Ton frère était hors de lui et c'est à ce moment qu'il m'a dit de l'appeler s'il y avait un problème. Tu sais, j'aurais pu appeler mes frères ou ma sœur, mais non, ce fut lui. Je suis si désolé de lui faire revivre tout cela. Je m'en veux beaucoup, tu sais.

Je m'en voulais beaucoup de leur faire revivre cela à tous, tout cela à cause de ce connard. Je sais qu'ils ne me l'avoueront jamais et qu'ils vont tous dire qu'ils sont là pour m'aider, mais malgré tout cela, je leur faisais revivre leurs démons comme moi je les vivais en ce moment avec Paul et cela réveillait aussi ceux de Jake qui avaient été si longs à faire disparaitre de mes pensées.

**Alice :** Ne t'en veut pas Bell, je ne suis pas psy, mais je sais qu'Edward a besoin de ça pour faire sortir ses propres démons. Notre soutien, tu là, je sais plus que bien que la situation est difficile pour toi, mais tu ne dois pas te renfermer en croyant nous protéger et je ne pense pas que tu puisses résister aux interrogatoires de mon frère, je me trompe ? Dit-elle le regard malicieux.

**Moi :** Non, il est trop fort sur ce jeu avec moi. Il demande et je réponds. Comme un livre. Lui répondis-je avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais dans un sens, malgré que cela fait mal de me confier il a toujours le mot ou la parole pour apaiser la douleur que cela me procure.

**Alice :** Et tu peux me croire, il fait cet effet-là à tout le monde. Avec Jasper, cela a été la même chose, ils ont de suite accroché et Jasper c'est de suite confié. Avec moi, je ne t'en parle même pas. Rigola-t-elle. J'arrive à peine à garder un jardin secret, mais j'y parviens, malheureusement cela ne dure pas longtemps avec lui. S'esclaffa-t-elle de plus belle.

**Moi m'esclaffant avec elle :** Oui, je te comprends, il est capable de lire à travers moi. Je peux te dire que plus ça va et plus il... non, oubli ça Alice. Dis-je en me reprenant.

**Alice :** Ne t'inquiètes pas, cela restera entre nous, aller dis-moi. Dit-elle en faisant sa moue.

Parlez de moi et mes sentiments me rendaient timide. Ce n'était pas notre fort dans la famille, seulement si l'on y était obligé. Mais avec la moue d'Alice, il m'était difficile d'y résister.

**Moi :** OK... Plus ça va et plus il compte pour moi. Ça ne fait que 2 semaines que je le côtoie vraiment et lorsqu'il n'est pas là, je sens qu'il me manque une partie de moi. Je ne pourrais pas appeler ça de l'amour encore pour l'instant, enfin je crois, mais je me sens entière que lorsqu'il est là. Dis-je en rougissant sans être apte à la regarder, sachant déjà que son regard transperçait mon corps comme pour en savoir plus.

**Alice :** Tu sais, tu n'as pas à être gênée comme cela. Pour ton frère, je ressens la même chose... Merde, putain ! Qu'est-ce que je viens dire? S'affolant à la fin de sa phrase.

**Moi regardant Alice incrédule :** Ah ! Bien, je me doutais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous deux !

**Alice affolée :** Je t'en supplie, ne dis rien à Edward. Me suppliant du regard.

**Moi perplexe :** OK. Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce un pêché d'avoir des sentiments pour lui ?

**Alice :** Non, mon dieu, non. Mais il est tellement protecteur avec moi. On ne sait pas comment il réagirait. Il est très tu sais " Grand frère protecteur " et Jazz est son meilleur ami, j'ai juste pas envie qu'il se fâche entre eux tu comprends?

**Moi :** Oui, je comprends, mais je ne crois pas qu'il le prenne si mal selon moi. À le voir aller, il ne veut que le bonheur des gens qu'il aime. De plus, il vous connait bien. C'est mon frère, et c'est un homme bien. Je ne verrais pas pourquoi il serait contre.

**Alice :** Disons que c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela, ton frère a aussi fait des choses que tu ne connais pas, mais bref nous attendons juste le moment opportun pour lui dire. Il le saura, mais pas de suite.

**Moi :** D'accord. Dis-toi qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes sur cette terre qui ont un passé reluisant, donc chacun a fait ses bêtises. Mais vous deux, c'est du concret ou c'est plus dû... comme Edward et moi?

**Alice :** Non, cela fait longtemps que l'on se voit, pratiquement un an je dirais. Dit-elle en s'esclaffant.

**Moi :** Et tu n'as encore rien dit à ton frère ! Tu veux sa mort, je crois !

**Alice :** Non, non, mais nous ne sommes pas prêt. Dit-elle tout sourire.

**Moi :** Oh. Je peux te poser une question? Demandais-je non sûre de moi.

**Alice :** Hum... Oui, je t'en prie.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qui a fait que vous vous êtes rendu compte pour Edward et moi ? On essaie beaucoup de ne rien laisser paraitre. Nous n'avons pas été aussi perspicaces que vous, on dirait bien, je détournai le regard en lui disant cela.

**Alice :** Tu sais Bella, Edward est mon jumeau et il est le meilleur ami de Jasper, je veux dire même si nous ne les avons pas vues, il a eu plusieurs conquêtes, désolée, mais je tiens à te le dire pour la simple et bonne raison que personne n'a jamais mis les pieds chez nous et aucune ne connaissent nos liens de parenté et encore où il habite. De plus, il ne se comporte avec aucune autre avec tant de tendresse et douceur. Je ne sais pas ce qui fait que cela a été toi, peut-être une ressemblance avec Emma, mais j'en sais pas plus. Juste qu'il tient à toi, qu'il te fait confiance et que tu es spéciale à ses yeux.

**Moi rougissante encore :** Je ne sais pas où il habite en passant. Une question me rongeait de l'intérieur, mais j'étais certaine que je n'aurais pas de réponse, mais il me fallait tout de même la poser. Qui est Emma ?

**Alice écarquillant les yeux :** Il ne t'a jamais parlé d'elle?

**Moi :** Non.

**Alice :** C'est une femme qui a beaucoup compté pour lui, mais ça s'est fini tragiquement et je pense qu'Edward devrait t'en parler lui-même. Je peux juste rajouter que cela c'est fini, il y a trois ans.

**Moi :** Oui, effectivement. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment, même si je brule d'envie de savoir ce qu'il me cache. Je dois être patiente... je sais.

**Alice :** C'est tout Edward. Il te faudra être patiente Bella. Dit-elle sérieusement.

**Moi :** Oui, je sais, mais je suis confiante, il a déjà commencé à me dire plusieurs choses.

**Alice :** Puis-je te poser une question à mon tour, enfin, non deux?

**Moi :** Euhh... oui... Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle allait me poser comme questions, cela me faisait presque peur, mais j'essayai de ne rien laisser transparaitre.

**Alice :** De quoi t'a-t-il parlé exactement? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

**Moi réfléchissant :** Il m'a parlé de toi, Jazz, Emmett, ses sentiments un peu envers moi et il m'a dit aimer 3 personnes dans sa vie, toi, votre mère et une certaine Élisabeth, mais je n'en sais pas plus à son sujet à elle. Et j'ai découvert qu'il avait un immense respect de moi aujourd'hui, ce qui l'empêche d'avoir des rapprochements trop intenses avec moi, si l'on peut dire ainsi. Voilà.

**Alice :** Il t'a parlé d'Élisabeth? Et bien... Dit-elle estomaquer. Et toi qu'éprouves-tu pour lui? Dit-elle remise de la nouvelle.

**Moi :** Moi... Euhh... les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui sont très fort, je dois dire. Après seulement 2 semaines, je n'ai jamais connu cela. J'ai besoin de son contact, j'ai besoin de le toucher, entendre sa voix, je me sens vide lorsqu'il n'est pas là et revivre lorsqu'il est à mes côtés. Je ne sais pas comment appeler cela. Je craque quand il me sourit, et m'appelle Ange. Je ne sais pas comment appeler cela, mais je me sens bien avec lui.

**Alice souriante :** Je te demande une dernière chose alors, quand enfin il te dira ce qu'il craint soit indulgente avec lui s'il te plait. Cela sera difficile pour lui, mais quand il le fera, c'est qu'il sera prêt. Dit-elle doucement en ancrant son regard au mien.

**Moi :** D'accord, promis.

**Alice :** Merci. Dit-elle en souriant. Oh et je suis heureuse pour toi. Dit-elle sincèrement.

Je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait tant craindre, mais fidèle à moi-même, je me ferais d'une grande écoute.

**Moi :** Merci Alice. Mais je peux t'avouer que je ne sais même pas comment appeler cette relation.... c'est si ambigüe. Une amitié en développement ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ce qui me fait le plus peur c'est au bureau...

Je me levai en disant cette dernière phrase, m'approchant de la grande vitrine et regardant à l'extérieur.

**Alice :** Pourquoi, au bureau, que crains-tu tant ? Et pour toi cette relation représente quoi? Où veux-tu l'emmener? Demanda-t-elle en suivant Bella dans ses mouvements.

**Moi :** Au bureau... bah... l'effet que la nouvelle s'affiche avec le patron, peu importe de quelle manière amitié ou non, et Tanya. Il m'a juré que si j'entrais dans sa vie elle en sortirait, mais j'ai peur qu'elle s'accroche à lui ou nous fasse des misères. Tu veux savoir ce que représente pour moi cette relation ? La réponse est que je ne le sais pas.... il faut se laisser du temps et se laissé aller qu'il a dit. Et où aimerais-je l'amener, peut-être avoir un avenir avec ce cher M. Masen. C'est pathétique, hein ? Dis-je rougissante en regardant toujours par la vitrine et me collant le front dessus.

**Alice :** Pour Tanya, laisse nous faire, on la connaît et Edward saura la gérer. Tu ne l'as jamais vue en colère réellement, hein? Et pathétique ? Non. Je dirais rêveuse et c'est bien pour vous deux, Edward lui est plus condensé dans ses sentiments ne les expriment que peu, mais le démontre souvent. Et si tu veux réellement un avenir avec lui, ne crois-tu pas devoir y mettre ton grain de sel. Te battre pour, et surtout ne pas écouter mon idiot de jumeau, mais provoqué un peu l'avenir ? Edward, et tu le découvriras bien assez tôt selon moi, ne se laisse presque jamais aller. Peut-être lorsqu'il danse et encore. Dit-elle penseuse.

**Moi avec un sourire aux lèvres regardant toujours la vie trépidante de New York :** Il est très bon danseur par contre. Dis-je pensivement en repensant à tout à l'heure.

**Alice trépidante :** Il t'a fait danser ? S'écria-t-elle. En se levant et sautillant dans le salon.

**Moi me retournant vers elle :** Calme-toi, Alice, oui il m'a fait danser, malgré que je me trouve nulle... il pense le contraire.

**Alice :** Est-ce qu'au moins tu te rends compte qu'il ne fait danser personne à part notre mère ou moi ? Dit-elle toujours exciter. C'est lui qui m'a appris à danser et mon dieu si ce n'était mon frère, je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus. Il refuse de danser avec quiconque d'autre que sa famille, pourtant il danse merveilleusement bien. Tu as dansé quoi? Vrillant son regard à celui de Bella.

**Moi :** Euh... je ne sais pas comment cela s'appelle, me dirigeant vers la chaine, je poussai le bouton et lui fis écouter, laquelle. C'est celle-là.

La musique de tout à l'heure emplissait la pièce à nouveau me faisant revenir en mémoire ce corps, cette danse et ce baiser si merveilleux que nous avions partagés. J'en eus un frisson.

**Alice :** Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu une Bachata. Il y a été fort pour une première. Tu as aimé? Dit-elle malicieuse.

**Moi rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles :** Mmm... Oui, beaucoup. Sentir le corps d'Edward contre le mien, les yeux dans les yeux et mes mains sur son torse, tout en sentant ses mains se balader sur mon corps.... je me tue, je crois que j'en avais trop dit.

**Alice :** Hé ! Bien, c'était chaud entre vous deux. Dit-elle en riant. Tu vois c'est ce que je te disais. Là il était lui, faisant abstraction de tout tact enfin, de recul plutôt. Mais je sais, ça y est, j'ai trouvé. Bella, dis-moi la vérité d'accord? Dit-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

**Moi :** OK..... Lui dis-je tout en me demandant ce qu'elle voulait bien savoir.

**Alice :** Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle ne lâchant pas son regard.

**Moi mon cœur battant un peu plus vite :** Euh... oui...

**Alice :** Tu veux aller plus loin avec Edward et moi je veux préparer un bal. La danse le mettrait dans ta poche à coup sûr, tu me suis? Dit-elle malicieuse.

**Moi :** Donc, en me pratiquant à danser avec lui... c'est là que tu veux en venir ? Mais il serait quand ce bal ? Demandais-je curieuse.

**Alice :** Halloween voyons. Tu serais d'accord?

**Moi écarquillant un peu les yeux :** Halloween ! Mais ce n'est que dans quoi... 3 mois, tu es une femme prévoyante, dit dont.

**Alice :** Le tout est de faire accepter le projet à Edward. Ça sera le plus compliqué. Je sais même déjà quel sera ton costume.

**Moi :** Faire accepter le projet à Edward, pourquoi est-ce que cela serait compliqué?

**Alice :** Edward n'est pas friand de cette sorte de soirée si je puis dire.

**Moi :** Oui Alice je te suis. Mais je ne te garantis pas de réussir. Mais j'essayerai.

**Alice :** Jamais il n'osera te dire non, tu ne sais même pas la faveur que tu me fais.

**Moi suspicieuse :** Et pourquoi tu penses qu'il ne me dira jamais non ?

**Alice :** Parce que c'est toi, pardi !

**Moi :** Ah que c'est compliquer tout ça ! D'accord si tu le dis. Dis-je en ne comprenant plus rien.

**Alice :** Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-elle confiante.

Alors que je souriais à Alice suite à ce qu'elle venait de me dire, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis refermer. En quelques secondes, je vis Edward entrer au salon tout sourire.

**Moi :** Salut... lui dis-je en souriant bêtement.

**Edward :** Salut ange, sourit-il.

Il s'était changé et semblait de bonne humeur. Entendre le mot " ange " sortir de sa bouche me fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Calme-toi Bella !

Les douleurs réapparurent au même moment que les battements de mon cœur. Je m'excusai alors envers Edward et Alice et allai à mon sac chercher les médicaments que le docteur m'avait prescrits. J'allai à la cuisine, ouvrit quelques armoires avant de trouver celui où tous les verres étaient. Je fis couler l'eau et pris un comprimé comme il était écrit sur le bocal. Je revins au salon et vis qu'Alice et Edward me regardaient. Pourquoi?

**Moi :** Euhh... j'ai quelque chose qui cloche? Demandais-je en rougissant furieusement de me faire regarder ainsi.

**Edward et Alice :** Bella, ta lèvre. Dirent-ils ensemble. Edward se leva et se dirigea directement vers moi.

**Moi :** Quoi, ma lèvre... ? Oh merde ! Je sentis un liquide chaud et visqueux couler sur mon menton. Avoir pris de l'eau pour mes médicaments avait dû rouvrir la plaie.

**Edward :** Viens avec moi Ange, je vais te soigner cela. Il me prit dans ses bras et me mena à la salle de bain.

Le gout de rouille emplissait mon nez et ma bouche. La tête me tourna légèrement par chance qu'Edward m'avait prise parce que sinon je me serais retrouvé dans un autre monde étendu sur le sol, avant de revenir à moi.

**Edward :** Bella, ça va ? Tu deviens de plus en plus blanche. Dit-il inquiet.

**Moi :** Je n'aime pas le sang. Je ne me sens pas bien.

**Edward :** Hey Bell' tu vas pas me faire un malaise, hein? Respire par la bouche et regarde que mes yeux, OK? Dit-il doucement.

**Moi :** Ouf... dis-je en papillotant des paupières, tout en respirant par la bouche j'essayai de regarder les magnifiques yeux de l'adonis en face de moi. Mais cela n'était pas des plus évidents puisqu'il me passait les gaz et les cotons sous le nez, l'odeur revenait en force. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, le pauvre, c'était moi qui étais trop douillette. Lorsqu'il eut fini de me nettoyer et d'arrêter de faire saigner la plaie, il m'aida à me lever debout, je n'étais pas des plus solide sur mes jambes.

**Moi :** Emmène-moi me reposer stp, pour quelques minutes. Je devais me retenir sur lui pour ne pas me dérober sous mon poids.

**Edward :** Bien demoiselle, je t'emmène à ton lit. Dit-il un sourire en coin me reprenant dans ses bras.

**Moi :** Merci, lui dis-je. Je voulus lui sourire, mais je dus me retenir sinon je sentais que la plaie allait rouvrir si j'étirais trop mes lèvres.

**Edward :** De rien princesse. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Lorsqu'il me déposa sur mon lit avec délicatesse, je le retins par le cou avec mes bras. Il s'assit, presque couché. Il avait l'air de se demander pourquoi je l'avais retenu ainsi.

**Moi :** Merci encore Little boy. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. J'essayai de lui sourire à nouveau, mais ne put lui faire qu'un demi-sourire finissant avec une grimace significative un peu de mon inconfort.

**Edward :** Little boy, hein? Dit-il dans un sourire en coin.

**Moi me sentant rougir puisque les oreilles commençaient à me chauffer fort :** Oui, si tu n'aimes pas, je ne le redirai pas.

Son sourire me faisait penser le contraire, mais je devais lui demander.

**Edward :** It's perfect Little girl. Dit-il en souriant.

J'essayai de l'attirer à moi sans toutefois me faire mal puisque mes comprimés ne faisaient pas encore effet. J'aimais le sentir près de moi.

**Edward :** Ne vouliez-vous pas vous reposer, jeune fille ? Dit-il en arquant un sourcil. Où vouliez-vous m'attirer dans votre lit ? Dit-il en cachant un peu son sourire.

**Moi :** J'aime bien me reposer avec vous dans mon lit, lui répondis-je en cachant mon rire étouffé.

**Edward :** Tu sais que l'on peut faire plein de choses dans un lit sans se reposer ? Me taquina-t-il.

**Moi jouant le jeu :** Ah oui, tu peux m'en nommer quelques-unes, Little boy? Dis-je en lui faisant les yeux doux.

**Edward se rapprochant de mon oreille :** Je peux même te les montrer, si tu veux. Me dit-il d'un air taquin, mais sa voix, elle était rendue suave.

Mon cœur avait changé de fréquence, il battait plus rapidement. Il voulait ma mort ou quoi ? Quelle voix sublime, qui plus est ! Je fermai les yeux. Les rouvris, le regarda dans les yeux et lui fis oui de la tête.

**Moi : **Mmm... Et je refermais les yeux.

Il m'embrassa doucement les lèvres, il était doux et délicat tout comme pour ne pas me faire mal.

Il descendit à ma mâchoire, mon cou en y passant sa langue.

**Moi :** Mmm.....

Ses mains frôlèrent mes bras, à peine me touchait-il. Moi, restant immobile, je le laissai faire.

Puis elles passèrent sous mon tee-shirt où il frôla doucement mes côtes, le côté de mes seins, le dessous de ceux-ci, sans jamais les toucher. J'eus un frisson de plaisir. Le désir montait en moi. Puis il continua sur mon ventre. Sa bouche, elle, était restée à la hauteur de mon visage et il m'embrassa à tous les endroits où il avait accès.

**Alice :** Oh ! Merde, je suis désolé. Dit-elle en refermant la porte.

**Edward :** Putain Alice tu ne sait pas frapper. Grogna-t-il

**Alice :** Je suis désolé, vous avez faim? Couina-t-elle derrière la porte.

Moi j'étais trop sous le choc pour dire quoi que ce soit. Je vis le regard de Little boy, quelque peu tendu et il était énervé. Je lui caressai le bras doucement pour qu'il me regarde.

**Edward :** Tu as faim ? Dit-il dans un soupir.

**Moi :** Juste un peu. Disons que je n'ai pas la tête à manger.

**Edward me regardant désolé:** Ok Alice, je vais faire à manger. Parlant à Bella, Alice est une vraie catastrophe en cuisine. Je suis désolé, Ange. Me dit-il en m'embrassant doucement et commençant à se lever.

**Moi le retenant par la main :** Attend...

**Edward tournant la tête vers moi :** Humm ?

**Moi :** Ce qui vient de se produire, j'ai beaucoup apprécié, tu sais. N'en veut pas à Alice. C'était à nous à verrouiller la porte.

**Edward :** Je ne le regrette pas non plus, tu sais, et je n'en veux pas non plus à Alice, pourquoi crois-tu cela? Demanda-t-il doucement.

**Moi :** Parce que tu avais l'air tendu et tu t'es énervé vis-à-vis d'Alice. Je m'assis dans le lit et lui caressai le bras, ce n'est pas une catastrophe, c'est normal que deux personnes qui s'apprécient en arrivent à cela. Lui dis-je aussi doucement qu'il venait de me parler. Alice est juste arrivée au mauvais moment.

**Edward :** Hum... Bella si je suis énervé ce n'est pas par rapport à cela en fait. Disons que toutes les parties de mon corps ne réagissent pas aussi vite que mon cerveau tu me suis? Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

**Moi :** Euh... je ne suis pas sûr... En faîte.

**Edward :** Disons que mon envie de toi ne descend pas comme cela et que je suis un peu plus que tendu dans mon pantalon, tu me suis mieux là? Dit-il les yeux rieurs.

**Moi :** Oh ! Je me sentis rougir à le voir aussi beau et aussi révélateur envers moi-même. Oui, je comprends mieux là.

**Moi :** Edward, j'ai une question pour toi.

**Edward :** Oui, laquelle, Ange?

**Moi souriant à demi **: Quand penses-tu que nous pourrons arrêter de jouer aux enfants, toi et moi ?

**Edward :** Qu'entends-tu par là? Soulevant un sourcil interrogateur.

**Moi :** Cela serait bien d'assumer ce que nous ressentons l'un envers l'autre.

**Edward :** Et que ressens-tu, Ange?

**Moi :** Euh... ne m'attendant pas à cette question, j'hésitais. Euhh... Plusieurs choses en fait. Je ne le regardai pas dans les yeux, j'étais trop gênée pour affronter son regard. Je ne savais pas si j'allais trop loin ou non. Je ne voulais pas le faire se braquer alors que nous étions sur la bonne voie.

**Moi :** Tu sais lorsque tu es à mes côtés, je me sens entière, complète. Lorsque tu t'en vas, je me sens seule et vide. Aussitôt que tu me touches mon corps à de drôles de sensations, je pourrais jurer qu'il s'enflamme. Mon cœur bat plus vite, lorsque tu me fais de l'effet. En fait, je ne sais pas trop tout ce que cela signifie, mais... en 2 semaines mes sentiments ont beaucoup évolué, je dois dire. Et depuis hier, alors que tu m'as dit que tu ressentais quelque chose toi aussi.... je me tue incapable de continuer. Je lui avais assez fait peur ainsi. Si cela était le moment qu'il parte, je croyais bien que ça allait y être.

**Edward :** Continu, j'ai besoin de savoir stp. Sa voix pleine d'émotion et vrillant son regard au sien.

**Moi ayant des trémolos dans la voix :** Depuis hier, je n'arrête pas de me questionner. À vraiment savoir où cela va nous mener. Lorsque j'ai eu mon agression hier, je n'ai pas pensé à appeler personne sauf toi. Je me sens bien qu'avec toi en ce moment, mon cœur est comme enfermé dans un coffre. Dont, seul toi en as la clé. Va-t-il y avoir un avenir pour Little boy et ange ? Aucune idée, mais si l'on n'essaie pas on ne le saura jamais. J'aimerais juste qu'on arrête de jouer au chat et à la souris avec nos sentiments. Et que cela devienne clair pour arrêter les questionnements, qui martèlent ma tête. Je rabaissai mon regard, en attendant de recevoir le coup de glaive au-dessus de ma tête.

Edward souffla un bon coup et releva ma tête.

**Edward :** OK, arrêtons de jouer, mais pour cela tu dois avoir certaines cartes en main, es-tu d'accord?

**Moi :** OK..., je n'étais pas certaine de savoir si c'était bon ou non de la manière dont il me parlait, mais bon... on se jette à l'eau ou on ne le fait pas.

Il sortit son portefeuille et me tendit une photo.

**Edward :** Regarde là attentivement. Me dit-il doucement.

Je pris la photo entre mes doigts, je la regardai attentivement et le regardai. Je fus frappée par ce que je venais d'y voir. Elle avait les mêmes yeux qu'Edward. Je portai ma main à ma bouche et respirai difficilement.

**Edward :** Qui crois-tu qu'elle est? Demanda-t-il doucement.

**Moi ayant de la difficulté à faire sortir les mots de ma gorge :** Ta... Ta... fille ? Une larme coula sur ma joue.

**Edward :** C'est effectivement ma fille Élisabeth. Ne pleure pas Ange. Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Me demanda-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

J'avais de la difficulté à prendre sur moi à cause de mes pleurs. Je repris finalement sur moi et put enfin lui dire pourquoi.

**Moi :** Elle est si jolie, elle a tes yeux. Je t'ai dit l'autre fois que cela ne me faisait rien pour mon avortement, en fait ce n'était pas vrai. Tous les jours, je me demande à quoi cet enfant ressemblerait. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai dit.... dit qu'aujourd'hui j'aurais peut-être fait autrement. Mais bon... on ne peut revenir en arrière, un sanglot ressortit bien malgré moi.

**Edward :** Je suis désolé pour ton avortement, mais tu en auras d'autre bébé, je te le promets, et merci pour Izzy. Maintenant, tu comprends pourquoi je te disais que tu fuirais. Baissant à son tour la tête.

**Moi :** Qui a dit que je fuirais ?

**Edward :** Personne. Mais tu vois, je suis un homme de 26 ans, qui a une enfant de 3 ans à charge sans sa mère. Ça a tendance à légèrement effrayer les gens, bien que personne ne le sache.

C'était beaucoup à avaler suite à la tristesse que j'avais vécue et celle que je vivais encore chaque jour, mais je ne pouvais empêcher les autres d'avoir des enfants. Peu importe la situation.

**Moi essayant de me mordre la lèvre :** Ahh ahh Outch... quelle idiote je suis ! Donc, l'Élisabeth dont tu me parlais hier, c'était ta fille.

**Edward :** Oui Élisabeth c'est aussi Izzy. Actuellement, elle est en vacances chez mes parents pour un mois. Et arrête de te mordre la lèvre Bella, tu vas ressaigner. Gronda-t-il.

**Moi souriant quelque peu suite à ce qu'il venait de me dire :** Je veux y aller mollo d'accord avec elle, le temps que je m'habitue. Et sache que je ne veux pas prendre la place de personne entre vous deux. Si jamais tu veux que l'on se rencontre. Je ne veux pas m'imposer.

**Edward :** Qu'entends-tu, par prendre la place Bella? Je ne t'imposerais rien si tu désires la rencontrer, alors nous le ferons.

**Moi :** Je ne veux pas m'imposer dans votre vie, si vous voulez de moi c'est OK. Tu as déjà ta vie avec ta fille donc je ne voudrais pas lui briser sa routine. Et je ne veux pas la faire souffrir si jamais, toi et moi...

**Edward :** Pour répondre à ta toute première question oui, j'aimerais vraiment construire quelque chose avec toi donc oui j'aimerais que tu la rencontres si toi tu le veux aussi. Occultant un peu mes objections.

**Moi :** Tu as dit qu'elle était absente pour 1 mois ? Selon moi, cela me sera suffisant à m'y faire. J'aimerais bien à ce moment à son retour ou quelques jours après la voir. Si elle est aussi adorable que son père, je vais surement tomber sous son charme aussi, riais-je un peu pour moi-même.

**Edward :** Oui, nous avons aussi un mois pour nous construire un peu, enfin si tu le veux toujours et elle est un mélange d'Alice et moi je dirais. Ria-t-il en fin de phrase.

Je m'avançais vers lui et l'enlaçai tendrement.

**Moi :** Oui, c'est sûr que je veux continuer de construire quelque chose avec toi. Cela fera juste une personne de plus à aimer, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

Je me reculai un peu et ne put m'empêcher de lui faire cette remarque par contre.

**Moi :** J'espère qu'elle retient plus de toi que d'Alice.... puis, je me mise à rire.

**Edward **: Merci Bella. Dit-il la voix émue. Il se reprit un peu. Je dirais plus Alice désolé. Dit-il en grimaçant un peu.

**Bella :** Merci à toi de me faire confiance. Ce fut un choc pour moi au sujet ta fille, je dois te l'avouer, mais selon moi ça devrait bien aller.

**Edward :** Tu verras quand elle ne fait pas de folie, c'est une enfant délicieuse. Méfis-toi juste de ses yeux. Dit-il désinvolte.

**Moi :** On verra ça, en temps et lieu, si je me fais avoir tu sauras pourquoi alors.

**Edward :** Oui. Dit-il en riant doucement.

**Alice :** Hey ! J'ai faim moi. Hurla-t-elle.

**Moi :** Minute Alice !

**Moi :** Les autres cartes en main dont tu parlais, c'était quoi, Little boy?

**Edward :** Gardons un peu de mystère non? Dit-il en déposant chastement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**Alice :** Bon les amoureux ! Ce n'est pas bientôt fini oui ? Vous avez toute la nuit pour ça, merde alors. Continua-t-elle de beugler.

**Moi :** Pff... Alice... Edward, tu sais maintenant pour moi, mais moi mes questionnements reste. Ne m'oublie pas, lui dis-je en me levant tout en me dirigeant vers la porte.

**Edward :** Jamais. Souffla-t-il à mon oreille. Alice t'es pire qu'Emmett tu le sais, ça? Ria-t-il avec sa sœur.

J'eus un frisson de l'entendre me parler si près. J'ouvris la porte et offris de faire à diner, Edward avait tiqué vu mon état de tout à l'heure, mais tout allait bien désormais, donc nous en étions venus au consensus de le faire à deux.

Étant dans la cuisine avec un Edward plus qu'advenant à mes côtés et une pile électrique de l'autre ne sachant pas quoi manger, je me retournai vers eux.

**Moi :** OK. Décidez-vous, que mangeons-nous ? Il y a un restant de lasagne, du poulet, eurk... un restant de mets chinois bon pour la poubelle, que je tendis à Alice. Je refermais le frigo et allai où je croyais être un garde-manger, en l'ouvrant je découvris que je ne m'étais pas trompée et y découvris du thon et des bagels. Je les pris et les mis sur le plan de travail. Voilà, nous avons ces trois choix, vous décidez quoi ?

**Alice :** Mmm... Non, non, et non pointant, chacun des mets.

**Moi :** Ahh... tu es difficile Alice !

**Edward :** Bon. Si j'ai bien compris, je vais chercher chinois pour tout le monde? Et demain, course!

**Alice :** Pour moi, nouilles sautées aux poulets et poulet du chef. Ah et aussi deux bouchées aux crevettes avec deux nems aux poulets, merci Ed. Dit-elle en embrassant sa joue et en allant au salon toute souriante.

**Edward :** Et toi Ange?

**Bella :** Euhh... je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai pas tellement faim depuis... les nerfs je suppose. Prends-moi la même chose que toi, mais en plus petite quantité, lui dis-je en voulant me coller à lui en essayant d'enlacer sa taille de mes bras.

**Edward :** Tu aimes le curry Bella? Dit-il en enlaçant ma taille à son tour.

**Bella :** Jamais goûter. Lui dis-je en resserrant sa taille tout en faisant attention à mes côtés. Puis j'enfouissais ma tête dans le creux de son cou et respirai son parfum.

**Edward :** Bien, tu gouteras avec moi alors. Lui dit-il en embrassant son crâne. Ange, je vais y aller et revenir tu sais ça? Dit-il en souriant.

Je relevai ma tête, lui souriait en retour, et lui fit un oui de la tête.

Je me relevai sur la pointe des pieds et lui embrassai la commissure des lèvres et desserrai mes bras pour le laisser partir.

**Edward :** Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire une chose. Baissant son regard sur moi.

**Moi relevant le regard vers lui :** Ah oui, quoi?

**Edward :** Nous avons tous deux une semaine de repos. Dit-il en souriant et en m'embrassant le bout du nez.

**Moi ne comprenant rien :** Ah oui... mais pourtant, je viens commencer... Et toi, tu dois avoir des rendez-vous ?

**Edward :** J'ai annulé tous mes rendez-vous. Et toi, j'ai reporté ta prise de poste à la semaine suivante. Continua-t-il en souriant encore.

**Moi, étant cette fois, totalement incrédule : **Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu n'étais pas obligé, tu sais. Lui dis-je honteusement.

**Edward, me relevant le menton :** Bella, dis-moi la vérité? Te sentais-tu de retourner aux bureaux, sans avoir la peur au ventre? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

**Moi ayant le regard fuyant malgré qu'il me retienne le menton :** Je ne crois pas, non. Mais toi, tu n'étais pas obligé. Répondis-je sur le même timbre de voix que lui.

**Edward :** Assure-moi qu'aux premiers bruits suspects, tu ne m'aurais pas appelée en hurlant au secours. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Comment faisait-il pour si bien savoir comment j'étais ? Cela ne faisait que 2 semaines que l'on se connaissait et il semblait en savoir plus sur moi que mes propres amis que je fréquentais depuis des années.

**Moi :** OK, je l'admets, lui dis-je en lui donnant un léger coup de mon petit poing dans son torse.

**Edward :** Tu vois ! Dit-il triomphant. Mais si je dois avoir un prétexte, c'est que je ne voulais pas te laisser seule et que j'avais besoin de vacances. Mais en fait, je voulais passer du temps avec toi Miss Swan. Dit en finissant sa phrase par un chuchotement à mon oreille. Il déposa un bref baiser sur mes lèvres et parti en riant.

Suite à cette dernière révélation, j'avais la bouche qui formait un O. parfait. J'étais figée. Mon discours de tout à l'heure l'avait-il touché ? J'entendis Alice tourner les chaines de la télé pendant ce temps et arrêta sur un poste de mode. Je l'entendais critiquer pour tout et pour rien. Puis m'interpella pour que je me rende en vitesse dans le salon. Cela me fit sursauter légèrement et je me rendis au salon, me demandant ce qu'elle voulait tant me montrer.

**Alice :** C'est bien mon frère jumeau, Edward Masen-Cullen qui vient de sortir en riant de bon cœur ? Demanda-t-elle presque choqué.

**Moi, ne comprenant plus rien de ce qu'elle venait de dire :** Co... Comment ?

**Moi :** Tu as bien dit, Masen-Cullen ? Demandais-je interloquée. OK, il est ton frère, mais là je suis confuse, parce que je n'avais jamais réalisé là.

**Alice :** Heu oui, pourquoi? Dit-elle confuse.

Cela en faisait beaucoup pour moi en peu de jour, disons, en un peu plus de 24 h.

**Moi :** Pourquoi se fait-il appeler Masen alors?

**Alice :** En premier, il protège nos vies. Les appartements sont à notre vrai nom donc personne ne viendra par ici. Il protège aussi I... enfin, il garde une certaine intimité comme cela et pour le reste tu lui demanderas.

Je m'assois sur le fauteuil en cuir blanc, face au divan du même tissu. J'avais comme un petit étourdissement, mais bon... en m'assoyant, ça allait mieux. J'essayai d'encaisser tout ce qu'elle me disait.

**Alice :** Bella, qui a-t-il? Dit-elle doucement en me voyant mal.

**Moi :** Ça va aller. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis tout à l'heure, cela doit être une baisse de sucre et le médecin a dit qu'après une légère commotion comme j'avais eu, cela pouvait-être normal.

**Alice suspicieuse :** Il te l'a dit n'est-ce pas?

Je ne savais pas exactement de quoi elle voulait parler, mais si cela était d'Élisabeth, oui, mais comment être certaine que c'était bien de cela dont elle me parlait.

**Moi quelque peu angoissée de répondre :** Euhh... il m'a parlé de certaines choses, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit cela. Et il ne m'a pas dit si je pouvais ou non parler de ce qu'il m'a révélé. Dis-je en gesticulant à cause de la nervosité.

**Alice :** Donc résumons, il t'a dit pour Izzy, mais pas pour sa mère ni pourquoi il a pris le nom de Masen ni ses sentiments, mais qu'il voulait construire quelques choses avec toi en résumé c'est bien cela? Dit-elle très fière.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre suite à cela, j'avais la mâchoire qui était en train de me décrocher et les yeux presque exorbités devant tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire, sans que je ne lui aie rien dit. Je ne pus que lui faire un signe affirmatif en dodelinant de la tête.

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, elle était souriante et me regardait.

**Alice :** Eh bien, et bien que d'avancement ! Ton frère me doit 20 $ d'ailleurs. Bon maintenant, comment vas-tu rencontrer Izzy ? Quand? Tu sais qu'il faut lui faire impression à cette petite et bizarrement je suis sûr que tu y arriveras haut la main. Bon et mon frère tu veux quoi de lui maintenant? Débita-t-elle à toute vitesse en sautillant sur place.

**Moi ne sachant quoi répondre à tout cela je me devais de réfléchir vite : **Euhh... commence par te calmer Alice. Pourquoi Jazz te doit 20 $, tout d'abord ?

**Alice :** Oh petit pari entre nous. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Bref, réponds. Me dit-elle en me fixant du regard.

**Moi, étant à mon tour suspicieuse :** Tu étais si certaine de ton coup que Little b... qu'Edward me dirait tout ça ? Ne dévie pas de ma question à ton tour, je répondrai après, Alice.

**Alice :** Little B... Rigolant franchement. Bella, Bella, Bella vraiment hilarant. Pour Little sexy, je dirais extrêmement certaine. Dit-elle avec un big sourire.

**Moi rouge de honte de m'avoir échappée :** Non, pour Little boy, Alice. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

**Alice :** Bien sûre que si, j'y ai répondu à ton tour et ne cherche plus d'excuse. Lui dit-elle en lui faisant de petits yeux.

**Moi me sentant prise au piège :** Ahh non... pas ces yeux-là !

**Alice :** Dépêche-toi de répondre Swan, je sais que tu cherches du temps pour ne pas répondre, mais tu répondras, foi d'Alice Cullen.

**Moi :** Pour Izzy, je lui ai demandé de me laisser du temps pour m'habituer à savoir qu'il avait une fille. Je devrais la rencontrer le weekend après son retour de chez vos parents. Cela va être difficile pour moi, tu sais. Lui répondis-je en baissant le regard.

**Alice :** Pourquoi? Élisabeth est une enfant adorable. Tu sais, elle aime tout le monde. La seule chose que veut cette petite c'est de l'amour et de l'attention et pour ce que j'en vois tu en es pleine Bella, alors je pense que cela se fera naturellement chérie. Dit-elle doucement.

**Moi ayant un sanglot étouffé tout en retenant mes larmes :** Oui, je le souhaite. Mais c'est difficile pour moi... je ne sais pas si Edward a eu le temps de t'en parler ou non. Mais je compte bien me faire copine avec cette charmante demoiselle, dis-je avec un léger sourire.

**Alice :** Espérons plus. Souffla-t-elle dans un murmure.

**Moi :** C'était quoi ta dernière question ?

**Alice :** Que veux-tu d'Edward? Siffla, mauvaise, Alice visiblement exaspérée que je contourne encore une fois sa question.

**Moi :** Alice je t'en ai parlé tout à l'heure et il le sait. Que j'aimerais bien avoir un avenir avec lui ! Voilà pourquoi il m'a parlé de sa fille.

**Alice :** Je voulais juste savoir, si c'était toujours d'actualité c'est tout. Dit-elle nonchalamment. Tu veux toujours de mon aide ?

**Moi :** À quel propos ? Je m'en sors plutôt bien, non ?

**Alice :** Bien, je te laisse faire, tu verras par toi-même alors. En fait bonne chance pour le bal. Dit-elle souriante en partant vers sa chambre.

**Moi :** Non... non... Alice, reviens !

**Alice :** Si prévisible. Dit-elle en secouant la tête. Dis-moi Bella, mon frère ne t'a jamais appris les deux premières règles de notre famille? Dit-elle souriant à pleines dents.

**Moi ayant un regard perplexe :** Euhh... non. Je ne fais pas partie de votre famille, du moins, rien de défini comme cela.

**Alice :** Bien. Alors, ouvre grand et écoute. Les deux règles sont : ce que veulent les deux filles Cullen, l'ont. Et ne pas les contrarier. Ne t'en a-t-il pas parlé ? En es-tu sûr? Bella, ça se résume à ça: ce qu'Alice veut, Alice a. C'est tout simple. Dit-elle le regard pétillant.

**Moi :** Euhh... je crois que oui il m'en a touché un mot... Désolée c'est... je fis un signe montrant ma tête. C'est un peu confus, mais ça me dit quelque chose oui.

**Alice :** Bien, alors maintenant si tu veux mon aide pour le bal, tu devras porter ce que je ferais pour toi au bal et le jour où tu rencontras ma nièce préférée. Marché conclu? Dit-elle avec un sourire banane.

**Moi levant les yeux au ciel :** Et je suppose que c'est non négociable ? Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une autre, alors que je suis moi, OK?

**Alice :** Exactement, tu apprends vite, dis-moi! S'exclama-t-elle. Suis-je une piètre styliste, c'est cela que tu veux dire? Siffla Alice vexée.

**Moi m'empressant de répondre :** Non, non ! Tu es excellente, c'est juste que c'est moi. Je ne suis pas habituée de m'habiller ainsi. On dirait que je ne réussirai jamais à donner l'éclat aux vêtements que tu créer, comme il le devrait. C'est tout.

**Alice se radoucissant un peu :** Tu as aimé pour ton rendez-vous pro? Tu aimes comment mon frère s'habille? Et tu as aimé ce qu'il t'a donné au matin non?

**Moi :** Oui, au fait comment a-t-il fait pour savoir ma taille, et également pour les sous... ce n'était pas une bonne idée de parler de cela avec Alice, mais je crois qu'il était trop tard. Je me mordillai légèrement la lèvre, mais arrêtai bien vite puisque celle-ci me faisait mal.

**Alice :** Pour le sous-vêtement, hein? Simple, il m'a appelée pour savoir ta taille. Et comment sait-il s'habiller avec gout, simple je lui ai appris. Alors même si pour Halloween je vais me lâcher, pour ma nièce tu seras parfaite. Et arrête de mordre cette foutue lèvre où Ed va me tuer. Gronda-t-elle gentiment.

**Moi :** Tu me fais peur Alice là pour Halloween !

**Moi :** Foutue saleté de blessure, c'est direct à l'endroit où je me mords en plus et je portai ma main à ma lèvre

**Moi me rappelant ma venue au salon :** Ah ! Tu me demandais pourquoi il riait tout à l'heure en sortant, c'est bien cela?

**Alice :** Pour Halloween ton sex-appeal sera juste dévoilé. Sourit-elle devant la mine déconfite de Bella. Et oui pourquoi?

**Moi la pointant du doigt tout en l'agitant :** Ahh ! Ce n'est pas cool ça ! Déjà, que je vais lui demander pour cette party... n'en rajoute pas trop. Je lui fis une grimace comme une gamine.

**Alice :** Arrête de faire ta mijaurée, veux-tu? Tout à l'heure dans la chambre tu faisais moins ta prude à ce que je sache non?

**Moi surprise qu'elle me la sorte celle-là :** Tu n'avais pas à entrer. Dis-je en refaisant ma grimace puis la moue

**Alice :** Oui et bien vous n'aviez qu'à tirer le verrou. Dit-elle en tirant la langue.

**Moi repliant mes bras sur ma poitrine :** Ce n'était pas prévu, ce qui s'est passé.

**Alice faisant la même :** Et bien, je n'étais pas censée savoir que vous alliez vous sauter dessus non plus. Hormone en chaleur, va! Et pis j'avais faim moi et c'est toujours Edward qui fait à manger. Boudant dans son coin.

**Moi :** Je l'ai dit après ton entrée que nous aurions dû verrouiller, mais bon il était trop tard OK! Eh non, je n'ai pas les hormones en chaleur, du moins... pas en ce moment, dis-je tout bas.

**Moi :** Tu me surprends de ne pas me demander comment le tout a commencé. Avec le peu que je connais de toi, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de ne pas savoir depuis le début.

**Alice **: Normal, ton Little boy n'est pas dans la pièce. Dit-elle un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Je me doute bien t'inquiètes pas, va. Si tu veux, je te raconte mes exploits avec Jasper?

Lorsque je tournai le regard vers la cuisine pour voir l'heure. Je sursautai et poussai un cri au même moment. Edward nous épiait avec le repas dans les mains. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

**Moi :** Bordel, depuis quand es-tu là ?

**Edward :** Assez longtemps, je dois dire. Jasper, hein Alice? Tu veux raconter comment cela a commencé Bella. Dit-il un peu en colère, mais contre qui ?

**Alice :** Je vais dans ma chambre moi. Dit-elle en se sauvant.

Moi rouge de honte me renfonçant dans le fauteuil.

**Moi :** Euhh... je crois que je vais faire pareil, moi aussi.

**Edward :** STOP ! On revient vite, maintenant, toutes les deux sur le canapé et vite. Gronda-t-il.

**Alice :** Putain de merde... toujours là quand il ne faut pas lui aussi... Bougonna cette dernière.

**Edward :** Bella, canapé maintenant !

**Moi :** OK, OK, ne crie pas après moi, lui dis-je en m'assoyant et me relevant les jambes et mis bras autour de celles-ci. Cela me faisait tant penser à Paul lorsqu'il criait après moi.

**Edward se pinçant l'arête du nez :** OK quand je suis arrivé on aurait dit deux gamines, vous m'expliquez ou je dois partir?

**Alice :** Ah non ! J'ai faim, Little boy! Dit-elle moqueuse. Alors, tu ne pars pas.

**Moi :** Merde Alice !

**Alice :** Quoi? Faignant l'innocence.

**Moi ayant mis ma tête dans mes bras, le front sur mes genoux :** Pourquoi fallait que tu la sortes, celle-là ? Maugréais-je.

**Edward :** Mini-pouce, tes exploits avec Jasper, tu m'expliques ou je demande à Bella?

**Alice :** J'ai rien à dire monsieur le juge.

**Edward :** Mon Ange? Dit-il en souriant en coin.

**Moi :** Ça va m'apprendre à te parler. Dis-je à Alice. C'est bien vrai.... ton, ce que Alice veut... Alice, là. Je relevai mon regard vers Edward, le regard interrogateur.

**Alice :** Bella, si je te dis danse? Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je lui tirai la langue en échange.

**Edward :** Bella tu as contrarié Alice, c'est cela?

**Moi :** Même pas ! Elle voulait savoir pourquoi tu étais parti en riant et de fil en aiguille on en est rendu là et elle n'a jamais su pourquoi tu étais parti en riant.

**Alice se tournant vers Bella :** C'est vrai ça pourquoi ? Faisant un clin d'œil à Bella espérant qu'elle comprenne.

**Moi :** Parce qu'il disait vouloir passer du temps avec moi. Parce qu'on a chacun 1 semaine de congé. Je ne savais pas s'il allait sauter un câble ou non, j'avais pris une grosse chance selon moi.

**Alice :** Tiens donc et tu comptais me le dire quand que tu ne venais pas travailler toi? Se tournant cette fois-ci vers Edward.

**Edward :** Bon. OK les filles vous gagnez, mangeons soupira-t-il, de toute façon je saurai bien un jour.

Alice souffla doucement de soulagement.

Je savais que j'allais en entendre parler lorsque nous serions seuls... enfin, je le croyais.

Alice me souffla un petit merci d'avoir suivi.

Je lui fis un petit sourire et lui fit un signe de tête comme quoi c'était OK. Je me levai et allai rejoindre les autres à la cuisine.

**Edward :** Je t'ai pris nems au poulet, avec deux brochettes de poulet au curry aussi que du riz cantonais, c'est OK pour toi?

**Moi :** Oui, ça devrait, mais je ne mangerai pas tout. J'ai l'appétit un petit oiseau, je te l'avais dit tout à l'heure.

Je ne savais pas si cela avait réellement dérangé Edward ce qu'Alice et moi avions dit. J'avais bien peur que cela le fasse reculer et l'éloigner de moi au lieu du contraire, le rapprocher comme j'aurais bien aimé.

**Edward :** Tu vas me faire un plaisir de manger correctement, tu es toute blanche. Si tu veux une motivation, je t'en donne une. Tant que tu n'auras pas bien mangé, je ne te toucherai plus. Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avec un sourire en coin.

**Moi :** Edward Masen Cullen, ce n'est pas du jeu ! Allez, apporte-moi ce que tu veux que je mange et ferme ta bouche tu vas avaler des mouches!

**Edward :** Impatiente Melle Swan, mais sache que ce que veut un Cullen, un Cullen l'a. Dit-il en souriant en coin. Il déposa une assiette avec nems, brochettes et riz devant moi. Mange. Il m'embrassa passionnément me laissant haletante. Petit avant-gout. dit-il joueur en me faisant un clin d'œil.

**Alice :** Hormones en chaleur, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Fulmina-t-elle.

J'en avais le souffle court suite à ce baiser, c'était une divination pure et simple qui venait de me le donner en plus. Je dus reprendre mes esprits avant de taper gentiment le bras d'Alice.

**Moi :** Hey, de quoi je me mêle ?

**Alice :** Merde, vous êtes dégueu. Je mange moi!

Je pris ma fourchette et commençai à manger. Lorsque l'on disait que l'appétit venait en mangeant, c'était bien vrai. Puisque je réussis à manger presque tout ce qu'il y avait dans mon assiette. Edward avait presque exagéré sur la dose.

**Moi :** Ne soit pas si prude Alice ! Je te soupçonne d'être pire que nous. Dis-je entre 2 bouchées.

**Alice et Edward :** Bella.

**Moi :** OK. OK. Je mange.

**Edward :** Pff... N'importe quoi, qu'on l'a touché, tiens.

**Alice :** Oui, vaut mieux, merci. Siffla-t-elle.

**Edward :** J'ai plus faim, je vais me doucher. Dit-il en se levant et continuant à maugréer seul.

Je m'excusai auprès d'Alice et allai rejoindre Edward avant qu'il n'entre dans la salle de bain.

**Moi :** Litt... Edward, qu'y a-t-il ?

Je lui pris l'épaule avant qu'il ne me réponde pour le stopper. Et lui prit la main.

**Edward :** Rien Bella, je vais juste me doucher.

**Moi :** Edward, je le vois que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu ne parlerais pas seul, si tel n'était pas le cas.

**Edward :** Je t'assure que ça va, j'ai besoin de me doucher et ensuite j'aurais la forme et on se regardera un film, t'es OK?

**Moi quelque peu suspicieuse :** OK, si tu le dis. Mais si c'est à cause d'Alice et ce qu'elle a dit pour mon frère... Je sais que tu n'auras pas la forme douche ou pas. Calme-toi, desserre les poings, tu m'écrases les doigts. Merci. Si tu veux toujours regarder un film après, c'est OK.

**Edward :** Désolé pour ta main et cela n'a rien à voir avec Jasper OK! Je reviens. Je vais me doucher ensuite, film. Il m'embrassa chastement les lèvres et partit dans la salle de bain.

Je le laissai aller prendre sa douche, mais si ce n'était pas à leurs sujets, il avait une belle manière de me démontrer le contraire en me broyant presque les doigts lorsque j'avais mentionné leurs prénoms. Je retournai à la cuisine aider Alice à débarrasser et faire la vaisselle.

**Alice :** Il est fâché, hein? Dit-elle tristement.

**Moi :** Il dit que non, mais aussitôt que vos noms sont mentionnés ils serrent les poings. Mes doigts y ont gouté. Je lui montrai ceux-ci encore quelque peu rouge.

**Alice :** Désolé, pour tes doigts. Bien, je vais vous laisser tranquille ce soir, je vais aller travailler dans ma salle de dessin. Dit-elle en partant la tête basse.

**Moi :** Attends, viens ici. Lui dis-je doucement.

Lorsqu'elle revient, je la pris dans mes bras.

**Moi :** Tu sais... il se sent; peut-être vexé ou pire, je ne sais pas... puisque ça fait 1 an vous deux et vous ne lui avez jamais dit. Le pacte vaut quoi dans ce temps ? Tu m'as dit que vous vous disiez tout, vous lui avez caché cela. Pense à cela ma belle. Je ne pourrai rien faire de plus, je crois. À part subir sa mauvaise humeur. Mais je suis de tout cœur derrière toi, vous allez devoir lui dire et vite, pour qu'il digère la pilule, lui dis-je en murmurant à son oreille, tout en resserrant mon étreinte autour de ses épaules.

**Alice :** Merci, tu es officiellement ma meilleure amie et ça fait du bien. Chuchota-t-elle aussi.

**Moi :** De rien, des amies, ces fait pour cela. Je lui fis la bise et lui essuyai une larme au coin de l'œil qui perlait s'apprêtant à glisser le long de sa joue.

Alice sourit et s'en alla dans sa salle de travail. Edward revint 20 minutes après.

La cuisine étant nettoyée, il vint me rejoindre au salon, je ne saurais dire quelle humeur il avait. Je lui fis un pâle sourire.

**Edward :** Alice n'est pas restée? Me rendant mon sourire.

**Moi :** Elle est partie rejoindre sa table à dessin.

**Edward :** Hum... OK. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le sofa.

**Moi :** Je crois qu'elle a compris. Ne lui en veut pas. Selon moi, elle va faire ce qu'il faut. Lui dis-je doucement.

Je levai ma main pour lui caressai sa joue rugueuse due à une barbe naissante.

**Edward :** Pas la peine de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Je sais qu'ils sont ensemble Bella. Tonna-t-il amèrement.

**Moi :** Oui, je sais. Mais je crois qu'elle a compris que ce n'était pas bien ce qu'ils ont fait. De te l'avoir caché. Je crois qu'elle vient de le réaliser quand je lui ai parlé. Ils n'étaient pas près. Ils avaient peur de ta réaction, Little boy.

**Edward :** J'attends juste que ton idiot de frère, qui, en passant est mon meilleur ami me le dise en face et je le sais depuis le début voir même avant eux qu'ils iraient ensemble. Je ne suis pas vexé et je ne me serais jamais opposé à eux, mais je suis du genre possessif et protecteur avec ceux que j'aime et j'ai pu passer pour rude, mais merde ! C'est de Jazz que l'on parle, je le connais par cœur ce mec. Ce n'est pas un gars ramassé dans la rue non plus.

**Moi :** Si jamais tu le connais si bien, alors patience petit cœur, ils vont te le dire. Fais comme moi, prend patience.

**Edward :** Petit cœur? Dit-il en haussant un sourcil, mais en souriant. La patience n'est pas ma plus grande qualité et cela ne fait pas un an que tu attends, non plus. Rigolant maintenant.

**Moi rougissant :** J'ai vraiment dit cela ? Petit cœur ? Je le vis hochai, de la tête. Cela est sorti tout seul... Tu dis que la patience n'est pas ton point fort, alors imagine le mien ? Tu vois tout ce que tu m'as dit depuis à peine 24 h, c'est bien parce que ma patience est courte non ? Je tirai la langue suite à cela. Pour les 1 an, qui te l'a dit ? C'est cet après-midi que je l'ai su moi. Demandais-je suspicieuse.

**Edward :** Bébé, ce sont ma jumelle et meilleure amie et mon meilleur ami, presque frère. Je connais l'un depuis ma naissance et l'autre depuis 7ans. On se raconte tout. J'habite à deux numéros d'ici, sa voiture est souvent garée ici alors que son appart est à l'opposé, je ne suis pas bête à ce point là. Dit-il dans une moue. Je connais leurs regards, leurs sourires, je savais qu'ils seraient ensemble. Dit-il penseur de leurs passés.

**Moi :** Bébé ? C'est mignon, lui dis-je avec un sourire. Pour Alice et Jasper, tu les connais, mais eux aussi te connaissent, ils savent comment tu réagis. Laisse-leur le temps de te le dire. Ne gâche pas tout, entre eux. Je lui embrassai la commissure des lèvres puisqu'il était trop haut pour moi de la manière dont j'étais assise.

**Edward :** Humm...

**Moi :** Fais-moi plaisir, laisse-leur du temps et ne t'en mêle pas surtout, lui disais-je en en caressant son torse, par-dessus son tee-shirt.

Je levai les yeux vers son magnifique visage et rajoutai.

**Moi :** D'accord ?

**Edward :** C'est bon, c'est bon, j'abdique. Tu gagnes la bataille. Il te faudrait peut-être aller au lit non? La journée a été éprouvante pour toi. Dit-il en caressant le bout de mon nez.

Éprouvante... ça oui elle l'avait été, par contre il m'avait promis un film.

**Moi :** Oui, cela a été une dure journée, mais peut-on tout de même regarder le film que tu m'as promis ? Je lui fis mes petits yeux accompagnés d'une moue pour qu'il accepte.

**Edward :** N'as-tu pas une télé dans ta chambre Ange? Demanda-t-il suspicieux !

**Bella :** Ohhhh ! Effectivement. Tu viens avec moi ? Lui dis-je d'un ton aguicheur en me levant tout en lui tendant la main pour qu'il m'y suive.

**Edward :** En fait, tu voulais juste que je reste avec toi, c'est cela? Bébé, il fallait me le dire dès le début. Sourit-il grandement.

**Moi :** Oui, mais c'était difficile. Tu n'étais pas tellement réceptif. Mais si tu acceptes, j'en serais ravie Little boy. Lui dis-je en souriant en retour.

**Edward se levant et m'enlaçant :** Ne suis-je pas réceptif là, maintenant? Tout en me demandant ceci, il m'embrassa le cou. Ne crois-tu pas que je veuille dormir avec toi ? Continuant son petit jeu et son chemin vers mon épaule. Bella? Dit-il un sourire en coin. Tu ne dis plus rien Ange? Me passant sa langue sur mon épaule. Tu me sembles bien muette tout d'un coup.

**Moi :** Mmm... Oui... Disais-je totalement sous le charme de mon bel adonis qui titillaient mes sens.

**Edward :** Mmm... Tu me sembles peu prompte à parler, tu dois être fatiguée surement. Je te laisse aller te coucher, je range un peu et te rejoins. Dit-il en s'écartant de moi et me faisant un sourire Colgate.

**Moi :** Ah ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! Et d'ailleurs, pour ranger, tout est déjà fait. Donc, ici M. Cullen, lui demandais-je en mordillant ma lèvre doucement et en faisant signe du doigt pour venir me voir.

**Edward :** Te laisser comment Miss Isabella Swan ? Dit-il le regard coquin, avançant tel un fauve apercevant sa proie.

**Moi :** Seule et sans défense.... j'ai besoin de sentir mon sauveur à mes côtés. Dis-je tout en apportant mon index à ma bouche, pour l'aguicher quelque peu.

**Edward :** Oh pauvre petite chose sans défense. Il me prit dans ses bras telle une mariée. Où ton sauveur doit-il déposer la belle demoiselle en détresse ? Dit-il d'une voix suave.

**Moi :** Humm... Dans mon lit ? À moins que tu aies mieux à proposer ? Dis-je tout en lui faisant un petit sourire.

**Edward :** Bien, Madame est servie. Il m'emmena jusqu'à ma chambre et me déposa délicatement sur mon lit. Change-toi, je vais voir Alice deux minutes et me changer, je reviens. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Étant assise, je le regardai sortir de cette pièce, il était si beau, je ne pus détacher mon regard de lui qu'au moment où il disparut dans le couloir. Je me levai donc et allai à ma commode. Que devais-je mettre ? Un pyjama, ou une nuisette ? Je décidai qu'avec mes côtes endolories il ne serait pas très sage de trop aguicher cet homme. Je mis donc un shorty bleu et blanc et un débardeur blanc à fines bretelles. Je serai mon linge et m'en alla à la salle de bain pour brosser mes dents. Lorsque j'eus terminé, je m'en retournai à ma chambre et m'allongea sur mon lit, dans l'attente d'Edward.

Quelques instants plus tard, il revint vêtu d'un Marcel noir moulant son corps et d'un boxer rayé noir et blanc. Lorsque je vis son visage, il me semblait tendu, et avait une petite ride entre ses deux yeux.

**Edward :** Tu as choisi le film Bell'? Dit-il avec un sourire.

**Moi :** Euhh... j'hésitais entre Terminator et Comment larguer son mec en 10 jours ? À moins que tu aies mieux à proposer, j'ai une grosse collection de DVD de toute manière.

**Edward :** Va pour comment larguer son mec en 10 jours.

**Moi :** Tu me surprends, lui dis-je avec de grands yeux ronds. Mais OK.

Je me levai et me mis à 4 pattes dans le lit pour atteindre l'armoire ou j'avais rangé mes DVD. Je me penchai vers l'avant et étirai mon bras gauche pour ouvrir la porte et sortir ce boitier que je trouvai enfin. Je sentis un regard persistant sur moi. Je me retournai pour regarder, celui qui me fixait autant.

**Edward :** Pourquoi est-ce que je t'étonne Ange? Dit-il en fixant toujours mes fesses en l'air.

**Moi :** Parce que tu préfères un film de fille romantique et non un film d'action, lui dis-je toujours les fesses en l'air, le regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

**Edward :** Je te rappelle que je regardais la télé avec une fille collée à moi et que cette même fille ne me laissait jamais choisir et que ma mère m'a élevé en gentleman donc le choix de la femme passe toujours avant le mien. Dit-il souriant, mais son regard toujours posé sur mon postérieur.

**Moi :** Cette fois-ci, pense à toi pour le film, choisi vraiment ce que tu veux. Et... tu as une belle vue ? Ça te plait ce que tu vois ? Lui dis-je d'un air coquin.

**Edward :** Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime ce que je vois et ce que je vais voir. Et la vue est magnifiquement divine, je dois dire. Souriant en coin.

Je rougis comme une pivoine en ayant entendu cela.

Edward eut un léger rire en me voyant rougir.

Je me relevai et allai m'assoir sans dire un mot. Il était si craquant, mais en même temps, cette situation était gênante, je l'avais aguiché et puisque cela lui avait plu, je ne savais plus ses intentions.

**Edward :** Bella tous va bien ? Tu as l'air tendu. Demanda-t-il soudainement.

**Moi :** Euhh... non... ça va. J'étais un peu troublée, mais finalement j'allai installer le DVD dans le lecteur et m'assoyais dans mon lit en essayant de me mettre des oreillers dans le dos.

**Edward :** Bella, dis-moi, je vois bien qu'un truc cloche! Mettant son regard dans le mien.

**Moi :** C'est quelque peu gênant, je dois dire.... je commençai à baisser mon regard.

**Edward relevant mon visage :** Bella, avant d'être ce que nous sommes, dit-il confus. Nous sommes d'abord de bons amis et nous ne sommes que tous les deux, alors ne te gêne pas pour me dire ce qu'il se passe là-dedans. Dit-il en tapotant mon crâne.

**Moi :** OK, tu veux savoir, tu vas savoir. Disons que la position dans laquelle j'étais tout à l'heure était voulue. Avoir ton regard insistant sur mon postérieur et entendre ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait plaisir, mais je suis quelque peu troublée.

**Edward :** Pourquoi es-tu troublée? Dit-il perplexe.

**Moi :** Parce que j'ai aimé, ça. Parce que je pouvais voir ton désir dans tes yeux. Parce que je te respecte trop et ne veux rien brusquer entre nous. Voilà pourquoi.

**Edward :** Écoute, je suis aussi fautif que toi, Bella. J'ai joué avec toi en sachant très bien à quoi m'attendre si je ne veux pas jouer, je sais parfaitement ne rien ressentir, être froid. Je suis maitre en la matière. Disons que je ne veux pas aller trop loin, mais que joué avec toi est assez jouissif je dirais. Dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'excitation.

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas si je dois bien le prendre ou non ce que tu me dis, mais viens là, dis-je en me relevant pour aller attraper son Marcel du bout des doigts pour l'attirer à moi.

**Edward :** Que veux-tu de moi? Murmura-t-il une fois arrivé près d'elle.

**Moi :** Mmm... Demandé comme ça... je dirais... TOUT. Je me surpris moi-même d'avoir dit cela, mais c'était la pure vérité.

**Edward en riant :** Tout ? Intéressant, dirais-je! Plantant son regard dans le mien et retrouvant son sérieux. Que dirais-tu d'un câlin chaste pour commencer? Demanda-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres.

**Bella :** Un simple câlin, hein ? OK. Lui dis-je songeuse.

**Edward :** Humm... Humm... Juste t'avoir dans mes bras et te protéger. Dit-il charmeur.

**Moi :** Cela adonne bien, puisque j'aime m'y retrouver. Lui dis-je en déposant mes lèvres blessées sur ses magnifiques lèvres qui apportaient tant de désir en moi.

**Edward :** Alors, mets le film femme et viens dans mes bras. Dit-il en riant de plus belle.

Ayant déjà mis le film dans le lecteur, je me relevai en riant, puis allai chercher la télécommande que j'avais oubliée sur l'armoire. Je vins me lover dans les bras de cet homme qui m'attendait avec le sourire. Il m'aida avec les coussins puis je mis ma tête sur son torse et il m'enserra de ses bras.

Je me sentais bien. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas senti cette sensation de quiétude. De calme et de bien-être lorsque j'étais avec quelqu'un.

Le film jouait, et régulièrement je sentais ses lèvres se déposer sur mon crâne. Je ne pouvais dire qu'il y avait de l'amour dans l'air, mais il y avait plus que de l'amitié. Je me sentais libérée d'un poids énorme, mes épaules me paraissaient plus légères. Par contre, le contrepoids de cette sensation était transformé en peur. Peur de fermer les yeux, peur de dormir et peur de sortir. Je secouai légèrement ma tête, pour faire partir ces idées noires puisque j'étais bien en ce moment. Dans les bras d'une personne qui m'appréciait beaucoup. Une nouvelle fois, je sentis ses lèvres sur mon crâne. Je resserrai légèrement la prise de mon bras autour de lui, suite à cela.

**Moi :** Je me sens bien avec toi, Little boy. Je relevai ma tête pour atteindre son cou et y déposer un baiser.

**Edward :** Moi aussi, Ange, moi aussi. Dort tranquille maintenant, je serai là à ton réveil. Ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur tes songes. Endors-toi ma douce, tu en as besoin. Murmura-t-il contre mon crâne.

Je remis ma tête sur son torse, et continuai d'écouter le film. Je n'eus pas la chance de le regarder tellement longtemps puisque mes paupières étaient lourdes et mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls. J'eus juste le temps de lui dire que j'allais devoir lui trouver un petit nom plus joli que "Little boy" avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité, tout ce que je ne voulais pas.

.

**PDV Edward.**

Bella s'endormi avant moi et j'eu tout le loisir de la contemplé dormir.

Elle était belle, tel un ange, sereine, aucun trait tiré. Moi, le sommeil ne venait pas. Je me levai donc et alla voir si Lice dormait. Elle était toujours dans son bureau concentré sur ses dessins, souvent petits nous étions ensemble quand elle dessinait, moi je lisais, faisais des compositions. Les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changé.

**Moi :** Lice ?

Elle sursauta violemment.

**Alice :** Ne me refait jamais ça, t'es fou ? Rigola-t-elle.

Je lui fis un sourire tendre.

**Alice :** Ça va Ed ?

**Moi :** Oui, tu sais, je pense, c'est tout.

**Alice :** Tu réfléchis trop Little boy, hein ? Sourit-elle.

**Moi :** Tu ne vas jamais me lâcher avec ça, pas vrai ? Maugréais-je, mais souriant quand même.

**Alice :** Plutôt, deux fois, qu'une. Rit-elle. Dis avec elle, c'est… ?

**Moi :** Compliqué, on avance doucement. Je veux dire avant cette merde, bah ! Ça allait loin, mais je crois que je vais ralentir même si tu vois, on en a envie, je ne veux pas y aller trop, elle sait pour Izzy, mais le reste non et je n'en suis pas encore capable.

**Alice :** Oui, je vois, mais Edward, il faudra bien qu'un jour tu laisses aller certaines choses, pour vous deux, si tu veux avancer. Dit-elle avec douceur.

**Moi :** Je sais, mais il y a des trucs que même vous, vous ne savez pas alors…

**Alice :** Je sais que nous ne savons pas tout avec Emma, mais un jour, ça te bouffera. Tu devras parler ou tu perdras tout, mais là tu as l'air heureux alors, fais les choses bien pour une fois. Me dit-elle sérieusement.

**Moi :** Tu l'aimes bien, hein ?

**Alice :** J'ai peur de plein de choses, mais c'est ma meilleure et ma pire ennemie. Souffla-t-elle.

**Moi :** Comment ça ? Demandais-je un peu en colère ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

**Alice :** Ma meilleure amie, car elle tient à toi ça se voit et te change, en bien, s'empressa-t-elle de dire. Mais ma pire, car elle prendra ma place dans vos cœurs. Lâcha-t-elle durement.

**Moi :** Alice, dis-je en m'approchant. Personne ne remplacera personne, tu es la première mère d'Izzy et mon double à moi. Dis-je en embrassant le haut de sa tête. Mais Bella sera sa deuxième maman si tout se passe bien et une partie de mon cœur. Vous aurez autant de place l'une et l'autre. Izzy est intelligente, il lui manque, une vraie maman, tu sais. Je ne dis pas que tu ne l'es pas, mais elle sait qu'un jour tu auras tes enfants à toi et ta maison, etc. Tu comprends ?

**Alice :** Elle sera toujours ma première fille et tu le sais. Dit-elle en reniflant.

**Moi :** Et tu seras toujours sa première maman de cœur, mais elle en aura une deuxième et toi, cela te permettra de lâcher un peu la bride et de devenir la maman/tata.

**Alice :** Merci, tu trouves toujours les bons mots. Dit-elle en embrassant ma joue. Je vais essayer…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase que des hurlements se firent entendre.

**Alice et moi : **BELLA !

Nous courions tous les deux à sa chambre et le spectacle était effarant. Bella se débattait avec force, en criant « Non Paul, je t'en supplie pas ça ! » « Non, ne me touche pas » tout en serrant les cuisses. J'allais près d'elle essayant de l'encercler sans me prendre trop de coups. Je pris un coup de poing sur l'épaule, mais arriva à la prendre dans mes bras. J'essayais de la calmer au mieux, mais n'y arriva pas et elle ne se réveillait pas. Alice dut comprendre, car elle partit pour revenir avec un verre d'eau dans les mains. Je lui fis signe que oui et elle lui balança en pleine tête. La scène aurait pu être comique si je ne m'inquiétais pas autant. Alice nous laissa seuls et Bella me regarda choquée.

**Bella :** Hey! Non! Lâche-moi ! Merde chui toute mouillée. Dit-elle abasourdie.

**Moi :** Bella c'est moi, c'est Edward. Dis-je posément.

**Bella :** Oh, Edward. Elle me prit dans ses bras et se mise à pleurer.

**Moi :** Ce n'est rien Ange, calme-toi. Dis-je en lui caressant le dos.

Après quelques minutes de silence et d'apaisement pour elle, il fallait que je lui demande.

**Moi :** Bella, il faut que je te demande une chose. Dis-je en la reculant et en la regardant dans les yeux.

**Bella :** Quoi ? Dit-elle en baissant le regard.

**Moi :** Il a essayé... Bon Dieu, pourquoi? Il t'a forcé à... Putain! M'énervais-je. Il t'a violé? Lâchais-je durement.

Pourquoi tous devaient être aussi compliqués, j'y crois pas. Si cet enfoiré l'a violé, je ne réponds de rien.

**Bella pleurant à chaude larme :** Non, à ce que je me rappel, je suis revenue à moi, avant. J'ai dû me défendre pour ne pas que ça arrive. Mais....

Ses sanglots étaient tellement oppressant qu'elle dû s'arrêter.

**Moi :** Calme-toi, il ne te refera rien, il n'en aura pas l'occasion. Continue, mais quoi Ange ? Dis-je calmement, mais au fond de moi, je bouillonnais de colère.

**Bella secouer par les sanglots :** Il m'a traitée de putain et... et... il m'a dit que j'allais le regretter... qu'il me le ferait payer... et... qu'il me retrouve, m'é..., s'étranglait-elle dans ses sanglots, incapable de continuer.

**Moi :** Bella tu n'es pas une putain et il ne te retrouvera pas avant que je l'aie retrouvé. Que t'a-t-il dit d'autre? Dis-je en lui caressant le dos.

**Bella :** Qu'il ferait tout pour me retrouver, et que je pouvais y compter, je crois que c'est tout. Dit-elle en mettant sa tête dans mon cou.

**Moi :** Je te promets qu'il ne te trouvera pas ici, mais s'il advenait à te trouver je serais là pour lui faire passer l'envie de t'approcher d'accord? Il ne te refera plus jamais de mal, je te le jure. Dis-je solennellement.

**Bella :** Peut-être pas ici, mais au travail, dans la rue, dans un parc... J'ai si peur !

**Moi :** Tu ne seras jamais seule, je te l'ai dit. Le temps que cela se tasse, tu seras toujours avec l'un de nous et tu suivras des cours d'autodéfense, d'accord? Dis-je doucement.

**Bella :** J'ai déjà des bases. Mais c'est lorsque ça nous arrive, on dirait qu'on ne sait plus rien.

**Moi :** On ira voir dans la semaine et on demandera à l'instructeur, maintenant il te faut dormir.

**Bella :** C'est rendu que j'ai peur de m'endormir. Et pour un instructeur, je suis au repos pour trois semaines, ne l'oublie pas Little boy. Lui dis-je d'une voix étouffée dans son cou.

**Moi :** On peut toujours aller se renseigner, cela ne coute rien. Et attends pour ton sommeil.

Je m'écartais d'elle et alla prendre des somnifères à Alice et revint dans la chambre.

**Moi :** Tiens, prends ça, tu dormiras facilement avec. Dis-je doucement.

**Bella :** C'est quoi ça ? Je ne suis pas, type médicaments, Edward.

**Moi :** OK. Mais, ce soir tu as besoin de sommeil alors type médicaments ou non tu les prends point ! Sonnais-je.

**Bella abdiquant d'un œil mauvais :** OK, mais je n'aime pas forcer mon sommeil. Je les prends à la condition que tu sois avec moi, pendant que je m'endors.

**Moi :** La question ne se pose même pas.

**Bella se radoucissant :** Merci. Me dit-elle en souriant faiblement.

Elle prit docilement les médicaments et plongea dans mes bras que je venais de lui tendre. Je la fis se rallonger et lui fredonnais une chanson que je chantais souvent à Izzy. Elle colla sa tête sur mon torse et sous ma petite chanson et mes caresses sur ses cheveux, elle s'endormie rapidement. La fatigue me rattrapa aussi et je m'endormi à sa suite bercé par sa respiration calme et douce.

* * *

_Donc, à vous de nous dire ce que vous en pensez..._  
_et aussi nous dire si vous voulez avoir le prochain chapitre_  
_en même temps que l'autre ou bien un la fin de semaine et l'autre la semaine. _  
_Dites-nous le._  
_Jess et lili_


	14. Chapitre 11

_Un gros merci à vous toutes qui nous lisez et  
aussi à toutes celles qui mettent des commentaires._

_On se retrouve en bas.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

.

_**PDV Edward.**_

Après cette nuit, j'étais resté chez elles presque un mois. Oui, car, la semaine suivante après son agression, j'étais rentré chez moi. Mais Alice m'avait appelé, affolée, car Bella faisait un cauchemar et elle n'arrivait pas à la calmer. J'étais arrivé cinq minutes après et effectivement, Bella hurlait, elle frappait et Alice n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre pour la calmer. Putain Bella à de la voix quand elle hurle.

Bref le matin elle avait été un peu surprise de me voir la tenir dans son lit, mais avait compris la raison. Du coup, je n'avais rejoint mon appartement que vers le milieu d'août.

J'avais toujours cette haine incontrôlée pour ce Paul et espérais vraiment ne jamais le croiser, car si cela se faisait j'étais sûr que je ne répondrais de rien.

Nous avions, enfin Bella et moi, pris 1 semaine de congé pour que ses blessures ne se voient pas et que personne d'autre que nous ne soit au courant. D'ailleurs, c'est aussi après cette semaine, de retour au bureau que j'avais largué Tanya comme je l'avais dit à Bella.

.

_**Flashback.**_

_Nous étions le lundi suivant et cela faisait déjà une semaine que Bella s'était fait agresser par Paul. Nous retournions enfin au travail pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme. Oui, croyez-le ou non, mais Bella n'aime pas ne rien faire. Enfin, je la comprenais, car cela faisait près de deux ans que je n'avais pas pris de vrai repos et j'avais aimé cette petite semaine, mais nous avions beaucoup bougé quand même. Je l'avais poussé à sortir dans le quartier pour bien lui montrer qu'elle ne craignait rien ici. Au début, elle avait eu du mal, mais en fin de semaine elle y arrivait sans sursauter au moindre bruit et n'oublions pas que Paul avait une restriction contre lui, même si cela ne changeait pas grand-chose. C'était toujours cela de pris._

_Nous étions dans l'ascenseur riant à grand éclat avec Bella, Alice et Jasper quand Tanya y entra ce qui jeta un froid dans l'habitacle. Plus personne ne parlait, Tanya lançait des yeux noirs à Alice et Bella et cette dernière regardait ses chaussures. Nous arrivions à notre étage et je regardais Bella qui elle, avait relevé la tête timidement. Je lui fis un sourire en coin et clin d'œil ainsi qu'à ma sœur. Bella regarda Alice, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle lui chuchota surement mes intentions à l'oreille, car quand elle me regarda de nouveau ses yeux pétillaient et un petit sourire charmeur apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Je me dirigeais vers mon bureau en lançant des œillades à Tanya lui faisant comprendre de me suivre, ce qu'elle fit avec un sourire victorieux, si elle savait la pauvre._

_J'entrai dans le bureau et laissai la porte ouverte intentionnellement pour que Tanya y rentre. Elle le fit et ferma la porte à clé. Je tiquai un peu, mais ne lui montrai pas._

_**Moi :**_ _Assied toi, je t'en prie Tanya._

_**Tanya :**__ Oh Eddycho ! Pas de manière entre nous. Ça fait pratiquement un mois que j'attends que tu me prennes, j'en peux plus là. Dit-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de moi._

_**Moi :**__ Tanya, tu n'es pas là pour ça, on doit discuter. Dis-je fermement._

_**Tanya :**__ Humm… Ronronna-t-elle. J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça. Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant cette semaine. Ne pas te voir a été atroce pour moi, mon chou. Minauda-t-elle en faisant battre ses cils._

_**Moi :**__ Hé ! Bien, figure-toi qu'à moi tu ne pas manquer du tout. Dis-je avec un grand sourire, repensant à mes moments avec Bella._

_**Tanya se réveillant un peu :**__ Tu plaisantes là, hein ? Dis-moi d'ailleurs qu'as-tu fait cette semaine de repos ? Me demanda-t-elle suspicieuse._

_**Moi :**__ Écoute Tanya cela est ma vie privée et elle ne te regarde en rien. M'emportant un peu, d'ailleurs si je t'ai fait comprendre de venir ici, c'est justement à propos de ce sujet si je puis dire._

_**Tanya :**__ Comment ça, ce sujet ? Eddy, je ne comprends rien. Pleurnicha-t-elle._

_**Moi :**__ Ça m'étonne pas, tient. Marmonnais-je pour moi. Si t'es la Tanya, c'est pour que je puisse te dire qu'il n'y aura plus rien entre toi et moi ! Dis-je d'un ton sans appel, enfin pour moi._

_Tanya passa du blanc au rouge colère, je sens que mes tympans vont malheureusement souffrir._

_**Tanya :**__ TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE TU PEUX M'UTILISER COMME ÇA ET ENSUITE ME JETTER COMME UNE MERDE ? TU M'APPARTIENS EDWARD MASEN ET À PERSONNE D'AUTRE. Cria-t-elle à plein poumon._

_**Moi :**__ Alors déjà tu baisses d'un ton et figure toi que je n'appartiens à personne hormis ma mère et peut-être un jour, ma femme, si je me marie, mais pas, et surtout pas à toi. Dis-je avec dégout._

_**Tanya :**__ Mais… mais non. Tu ne peux pas, c'est impossible. _

_**Moi :**__ Écoute, on a passé de bons moments, on s'est éclaté ensemble, mais maintenant j'ai d'autres priorités et tu n'en fais tout simplement pas partie._

_**Tanya :**__ Je te promets que tu vas revenir en pleurant vers moi. Me dit-elle en me fusillant du regard._

_**Moi :**__ Arrête s'il te plait. Nous sommes amenés à travailler encore ensemble, oublie-moi et trouve quelqu'un qui te traitera comme tu le mérites, pas comme je le fais. Je ne suis pas bon pour toi et tu ne l'es pas non plus pour moi. Arrêtons-la, cette mascarade de faux-semblant. _

_**Tanya :**__ Mais Edward, je t'aime et personne ne me fait prendre mon pied comme tu le fais. Merde ! Cela fait 5ans, que nous sortons ensemble. Tu ne peux pas balayer le tout comme ça. Dit-elle aux bords des larmes._

_**Moi :**__ Je suis désolé, mais autant être franc, tu vas me trouver salaud, et pour être honnête avec toi c'est ce que je suis, mais je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour toi. Je pensais avoir été clair avec toi, mais apparemment, j'ai merdé. Je suis désolé, mais pour ma part tu n'as jamais été qu'un plan cul fixe et rien d'autre. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais, jamais eu aucun sentiment pour toi, vraiment._

_**Tanya :**__ Tu n'es qu'un connard, un salaud qui ne pense qu'à lui. Me dit-elle avec colère._

_**Moi :**__ Je sais, je m'en excuse. Dis-je faignant d'être désolé pour elle._

_Tanya s'avança vers moi et me fusilla du regard._

_**Tanya :**__ Je sais que tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et je te jure qu'elle va souffrir et qu'à la fin tu me reviendras._

_Sur cette dernière phrase, elle sortit, me laissant dubitatif. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle ne mettrait pas ses menaces à l'œuvre, mais c'était mal la connaitre, je crois. Enfin, l'espoir fait vivre, hein ?_

_**Fin flash-back.**_

_**.**_

Pendant cette semaine de repos avant l'histoire Tanya, j'avais emmené Bella voir un coach d'autodéfense. Il nous avait expliqué comment les cours se passaient et nous avaient aussi expliqué pourquoi Bella n'arrivait pas à réagir devant un agresseur, elle manquait cruellement de confiance en elle. Il nous dit alors, qu'avec des cours et voir peut être des séances de psychanalyse, le problème pourrait ce régler. Mais têtue Bella était de retour et refusa catégoriquement d'allez consulter et je ne pouvais pas la battre sur ce sujet, car moi-même je détestais les psys.

Nous avions passé un mois tranquille sans que Tanya nous fasse le moindre problème même si je la voyais guetter le moindre de mes gestes.

Nous étions la semaine suivante, après que ma fille soit rentrée de ses vacances avec mes parents à Forks, Bella me dit être prête à rencontrer ma princesse.

J'avais donc décidé de lui parler demain, car nous étions le week-end. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour les faire se rencontrer.

Ce matin, ma fille m'avait réveillé super tôt. Pourquoi ? Car je lui avais dit la veille au soir que le lendemain nous devrions parler. Voilà pourquoi en ce samedi matin, je me trouvais à faire le petit déjeuner dans ma cuisine à 7 h du matin alors que je ne travaillais pas.

**Izzy :** Papa séri, dis-moi, steu plait steu plait.

**Moi :** Bon OK. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et la regardai sérieusement. Chérie, tu te rappelles de Bella, l'amie qui habite avec marraine ?

**Izzy :** Vi. S'écria-t-elle.

**Moi :** OK, OK, calme-toi ma puce. Donc Bella, voudrais-tu la rencontrer aujourd'hui ?

**Izzy :** Oh oui papa ! Ze veut la voir, moi. Dit-elle avec un vrai sourire. En plus, marraine et bah, elle dit que c'est ton n'amoureuse. Dit-elle plus que fière d'elle de savoir cela.

**Moi :** Humm… Oui, on reparlera de cela d'accord princesse. Maintenant mange ton petit déjeuner, Tati ne va pas tarder, la connaissant.

Alice était venue, comme je l'avais dit à Élisabeth très tôt, avec Jasper pour prendre la petite, elle m'a carrément jeté de mon appartement pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de la tenue de ma fille. Je suis parti courir au parc histoire de me détendre un peu. Je revins chez moi vers 10 h et ma sœur avait déjà débarrassé le plancher sans même m'avertir ou me laisser revoir ma fille avant son départ. Je parti prendre une douche et m'habilla d'un jean et d'un débardeur.

Je partis ensuite prendre Bella à son appartement. J'étais plus qu'impatient, mais aussi des plus nerveux. J'arrivais enfin devant la porte de leur appartement après un bref coup à la porte, elle vint m'ouvrir.

**Moi :** Coucou alors prête?

**Bella :** Oui... enfin..., je crois, soufflait-elle.

**Moi :** Ne t'en fais pas, nous serons dans un endroit neutre et tu pourras la connaître à ton rythme OK ? Dis-je en lui embrassant la tempe.

**Bella :** Où allons-nous ? Demandait-elle en encerclant ma taille de ses bras.

**Moi :** J'ai pensé que la fête foraine vous plairait à toutes les deux. Dis-je incertain.

**Bella :** Oui, j'aimais bien y aller étant jeune. Également, lorsque j'ai le temps et la bonne personne pour y aller, comme aujourd'hui.

**Moi souriant :** Alors, viens, allons les rejoindre. Je l'embrassai doucement sur les lèvres et lui pris la main pour là conduire jusqu'à la voiture.

Je lui ouvris la porte de la voiture et nous partîmes vers la fête. Plus nous approchions de l'endroit, plus je sentais Bella tendue. Je lui pris la main et y dessina, du pouce, des cercles espérant l'apaiser.

**Moi :** Bella si tu ne te sent pas prête, nous pouvons faire demi-tour, si tu le désires. Dis-je avec appréhension.

**Bella :** N... Non, si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui je crains bien que cela ne soit jamais le moment. Me dit-elle avec nervosité. Elle était tellement nerveuse que sa jambe droite faisait de petits sauts sur le plancher.

**Moi :** Tu es sure? Tu m'as l'air réticente. Dis-je doucement.

**Bella :** Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je dois me faire pousser un peu pour certaines choses. C'est tout. Et rencontrer ta fille en est une. C'est une partie importante de ta vie et si je veux faire en sorte d'améliorer la vie de tous, ce qui inclus la mienne et avoir la chance de te voir plus souvent, autant la rencontrer. Ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est de..., _elle regardait à travers la fenêtre fermée._ C'est de ne pas me faire aimer qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas. Murmura-t-elle.

**Moi :** Bella, ma douce. À travers moi, elle te connaît et t'aimes déjà. Alice et Jasper lui ont parlé de toi aussi et elle est impatiente de te rencontrer. Ne t'en fais pas et tu ne seras pas seule, on sera tous là, avec toi, OK? Dis-je doucement en me garant.

**Bella :** OK. J'ai peur de me culpabiliser par la suite, par contre. Comme la journée où tu m'as montré sa photo. Voilà pourquoi j'angoisse... je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir. _Me répondit-elle d'une petite voix._ Je sais que l'on en a souvent parlé, mais là... c'est la réalité aujourd'hui.

**Moi :** Si tu repars dans tes idées noires, je serais là pour t'en sortir et tu le sais. Rien ne me fera partir à moins que tu ne le veuilles. Je sais que tu souffres encore pour ÇA et moi pour d'autres choses, mais jusque-là on s'est toujours soutenus et je continuerai à le faire tant que tu en auras besoin. Soufflais-je à son oreille pour ensuite lui faire un baiser sur la joue.

**Bella :** Merci d'être là pour moi. Dit-elle en prenant ma main et entrelaçant nos doigts ensemble. Tu me dis que tu partiras, que si je ne le désire. C'est très loin dans mes pensées, donc quasi impossible d'arriver. Alors, tu es mieux d'être patient avec moi, tu vas m'avoir longtemps dans les pattes.

Je rigolai à sa phrase, lui embrassai la tempe et la fis sortir de la voiture. Nous nous engagions dans la fête où nous devions retrouver ma fille, Alice et Jasper dans une petite buvette. La musique battait son plein et « Stéréo Love » sortait des enceintes. Je battais le rythme sur la main de ma douce en continuant d'avancer.

Nous arrivions enfin et j'aperçus ma fille faire la folle avec sa marraine. Alice l'avait habillé tout de blanc. _Super pour aller dans une fête foraine Alice_, pensais-je en pestant contre ma jumelle. Mais dès que je croisais les yeux de ma princesse, un sourire radieux illumina mon visage.

Elle arriva vers Bella et moi en courant. Arrivée presque à nous elle se mit à hurler.

**Izzy :** Papa, papa. Dit-elle en me sautant dans les bras.

**Moi :** Hey, ma princesse. _Dis-je en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou en respirant à grande goulée. Je me tournai ensuite vers Bella, lui fis un sourire rassurant. Je reculai un peu Izzy et lui dit enfin._ Izzy, je te présente Bella. Bella, voici mon bébé, Izzy.

Izzy regarda Bella sous toutes les coutures pour finir de lui faire un sourire radieux et plein de malice.

**Izzy :** bonzour c'est toi la n'amoureuse de mon papa?

**Bella :** Bonjour... Euhh... elle semblait perdue et cherchait une réponse. Donc, elle me regarda pour réclamer mon aide.

**Edward :** Oui ma puce c'est bien cela. Dis-je en regardant Bella droit dans les yeux.

**Izzy :** Cool. Dit-elle en faisant un grand sourire.

Bella souriait et rougit suite à cette révélation que je venais de faire.

Izzy me fit comprendre qu'elle voulait descendre en gigotant dans mes bras, je la laissais donc à terre et elle alla directement voir Bella. Elle tira sur son haut pour qu'elle puisse lui parler.

**Izzy :** Je peux te dire un secret, Madame? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

**Bella se penchant vers elle :** Oui, ma belle, je t'écoute. Répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

**Izzy :** Bah ! Moi, suis contente que tu sois la n'amoureuse de mon papa, pace que t'es tés belle. Dit-elle en rougissant à cause de son aveu.

**Bella rougissante à son tour **: Merci, tu es très belle aussi, tu sais. Dit-elle avec une petite touche de nervosité dans la voix.

**Izzy :** Merci, mais jsavais déza Tati, tonton et papa, bah ! Il me dise ça tout le temps, mais jsui contente que toi auzi tu me trouves belle. Dis, jpeu t'appelé comment? Madame c'est pas beau. Dit-elle en tapant du pied à terre.

Je regardais la scène et son geste me fit rire doucement.

**Bella :** Élisabeth, je peux te dire un secret moi aussi ? Mais chut, ton papa ne doit pas le savoir. Dit-elle en me regardant avec un regard amusé, puis remis son attention sur elle.

**Izzy en sautillant :** Oh oui, oh oui !

Avec Alice et Jasper, nous la regardions faire avec amusement, mais aussi, fierté pour moi, ma fille aimait déjà Bella et cela, je le savais.

**Bella :** Moi non plus, je n'aime pas ça me faire appeler Madame. Je ne suis pas vieille encore. Appelle-moi Bella. Mon vrai prénom c'est Isabella, mais je ne trouve pas ça beau. Bella c'est mieux. Lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

**Izzy:** Meci, meci. Elle lui sauta au cou.

Ce geste venant d'Izzy me surprit, elle n'avait jamais été très démonstrative avec les autres femmes. Apparemment, Bella fut tout aussi surpris par le geste d'Izzy, mais finalement après quelques secondes, elle l'enlaça.

**Izzy :** Bah ! Moi, tu peux m'appeler Izzy, hein papa ? Elle peut, Beya m'appler Izzy, dis oui, dis oui, steuuuuplait. Demanda-t-elle suppliante.

Je rigolais devant ses manières, elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à ma sœur par moment.

**Moi :** Si Bella le veut, alors je n'y vois aucun problème princesse.

**Izzy:** Meci meci papa. Tu veux bien Beya? Demanda-t-elle avec une moue à la Cullen.

**Bella rigolant :** Oui, ma belle, je veux bien, _elle regardait Alice et moi à tour de rôle et nous adressa un petit mot._ Vous avez engendré une Alice #2 ou quoi ? _Elle rigola en disant cela et tira la langue à Alice. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Izzy qui ne comprenait pas._ Cela va te faire du bien, je crois, d'avoir une autre femme dans ta vie que juste tante Alice. _Elle fit presque de grands yeux ronds après avoir réalisé ce qu'elle venait de dire, tout en me regardant._

**Izzy :** Veux dire, tu vas rezter avec nous. Dit-elle toute souriante.

**Bella :** Euhh..._ Elle alterna son regard entre Izzy et moi. Elle avala difficilement et lui répondit. _Je pourrai être dans ta vie si tu le désires aussi longtemps que ton papa voudra de moi. Pour ce qui est de demeuré avec vous, je ne crois pas que cela soit tout de suite... je demeure dans l'appartement de tante Alice, en ce moment. Dit-elle embarrasser par la question.

**Izzy :** Zai pas tout compris, papa? Dit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

J'allais vers elle et la pris dans mes bras. J'allais lui dire ce que je pensais, mais à son oreille, que personne n'entende.

**Moi :** Bella t'as expliqué qu'elle sera toujours là tant qu'elle sera mon amoureuse, tu comprends? Elle hocha la tête. Et pour l'instant, elle habite chez marraine. Mais quand tu le voudras et quand elle sera prête, on lui demandera de venir avec nous, tu es d'accord?

**Izzy :** Vi, vi maintenant, c'est possible? Demanda-t-elle en battant des cils.

**Moi :** Ah non, jeune fille, j'ai dit quand elle sera prête et c'est trop tôt pour le moment. Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue, mais déjà elle repartait vers Bella.

**Izzy :** Zai tout compris maintenant, quand tu sra prête et bah tu viendras dans ma maison avec mon papa et moi. Dit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

**Moi :** Izzy, stop. Dis-je en me passant la main dans les cheveux.

**Izzy :** Mais... _elle se tourna vers Bella, les larmes aux yeux._ C'est pas ça Beya? Dit-elle la lèvre inférieure tremblante.

Elle essaya de trouver mon regard... Mais elle dut vite retourner à Izzy puisqu'elle jouait à la façon d'Alice. Je laissais faire voir comment elle s'en sortait.

**Bella :** Ne pleure pas ma choupette, je ne sais pas ce dont t'as dit ton papa, mais avant d'habiter chez toi, ce que j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup. Il faut apprendre à se connaître, toi et moi, avant. Passé du temps ensemble, faire des activités de filles. Quand on va mieux se connaitre, je vais en parler avec papa. Ça te va ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, puis la prenant dans ses bras.

**Izzy :** Vi. Dit-elle en nichant sa tête dans le cou de Bella.

J'étais plus qu'attendri par cette scène et en regardant ma sœur et mon ami, je vis qu'eux aussi y étaient. Elle posa ensuite sa main sur sa tête, la berçant tendrement.

**Moi :** Bon si on mangeait avant de faire du manège.

Tous acquiescèrent.

**Alice :** Izzy, tu viens, ma puce? Dit-elle surement pour soulager un peu Bella.

**Izzy:** Non reste ave Beya. Dit-elle catégoriquement.

**Alice :** Bon... Je vais avec papa alors. Affichant une petite moue.

**Moi :** Bella, Jasper vous voulez manger quoi?

**Bella :** Je ne sais pas trop... 1 hot dog et 1 frite avec un coca et toi Jazz ?

**Jasper :** Hamburger, frite et Sprite comme d'hab.

**Moi :** OK, Izzy comme papa? Demandais-je doucement.

**Izzy :** Non comme Beya. Dit-elle en sortant sa tête de son cou.

**Moi souriant :** OK.

**Bella :** Selon moi, on devrait bien s'entendre, dit-elle à ma fille.

Izzy lui souriait et remit sa tête dans son cou s'accrochant fortement. Alice et moi partions commander laissant ma fille avec ma petite amie et mon meilleur ami.

.

**(Alice et Edward)**

**Moi :** Lice ne fait pas la tête. Tu sais bien que Bella est importante dans nos vies, mais tu resteras toujours sa tante préférée. Lui dis-je tendrement serrant ses épaules.

**Alice :** Sûr ? Dit-elle un peu boudeuse.

**Moi :** Sûr ! Personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer et tu le sais.

**Alice :** Humm… Ed ? Dit-elle hésitante.

**Moi :** Oui Lice. Dis-je dans un sourire rassurant.

**Alice :** T'es heureux ? Je veux dire heureux comme jamais où tu as déjà connu cela ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

**Moi :** Sincèrement ? Dis-je en regardant Izzy dans les bras de Bella. Elle me fit oui de la tête. Oui, comme jamais. Soufflais-je.

**Alice :** Alors, je suis moi aussi heureuse. Dit-elle en encerclant ma taille.

**Moi :** Et toi quand est-ce que vous allez vous décider à me le dire ? Dis-je dans un sourire rassurant en embrassant sa tête brune.

**Alice :** De qui parles-tu Edward ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

**Moi :** Alice. Grondais-je.

**Alice :** OK, OK. Bella t'a tout dit n'est-ce pas ?

**Moi :** Non, je l'ai toujours su, Lice. Dis-je en lui souriant.

**Alice :** Mais… mais tu n'as jamais rien dit. Pourquoi ? Dit-elle incrédule.

**Moi :** Je voulais vous laisser le temps de me le dire, mais je vois que vous n'êtes toujours pas décidé. Alors, je vous donne un coup de main. Je ne dirais rien et d'ailleurs je n'ai rien à dire. Je suis heureux pour vous deux, c'est un homme bien et tu le mérite Lice. Qu'il ne te fasse jamais de mal, c'est tout ce que je lui demande. Dis-je sincèrement.

**Alice :** Merci. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

**Moi :** Pourquoi pleures-tu Lice ? Dis-je en essayant le coin de ses yeux.

**Alice :** Je pensais que tu allais nous tuer. Or, tu réagis complètement à l'opposé. Je suis heureuse que tu acceptes, mais tu me surprends quand même. Dit-elle vraiment étonnée.

**Moi :** Lice, tu es majeure et vaccinée, je sais que parfois je suis très protecteur envers toi, mais c'était pour te protéger. Là, je connais parfaitement Jasper et je n'ai rien à dire sur cette relation. À vous de voir où cela vous mène. Et Bella m'a un peu aidé aussi, je l'avoue. Dis-je un sourire en coin.

**Alice :** Merci. Souffla-t-elle émue.

**Moi en l'enlaçant :** De rien Lice. Dis-je en lui embrassant la tempe.

Je commandais enfin notre repas puis nous allions rejoindre les autres.

_**.**_

_**(PDV Auteurs : Pendant ce temps-là, Bella et Jasper discutent.)**_

**Jasper :** Ça s'accroche à ce que je vois. Dit-il en désignant Izzy.

**Bella :** Oui, je pourrais lâcher mes bras, qu'elle tiendrait encore, dit-elle en riant.

**Jasper :** C'est une vraie poupée quand elle veut et parfois pire. Dit-il en riant aussi. Mais tu sais qu'à part avec Lice, elle ne fait jamais cela? Dit-il plus sérieusement.

**Bella rougissant une fois de plus :** C'est gentil de me le faire savoir.

**Jasper :** Je te le dis par protection aussi, Bella elle est déjà attachée à toi, tu comprends où je veux en venir ? Dit-il un peu plus bas pour qu'Izzy n'entende pas.

**Bella :** Euhh... je ne suis pas certaine de tout comprendre non. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

**Jasper :** Elle n'a jamais connu sa mère, dit-il mal à l'aise, et tu es la seule femme qu'Edward lui présente. Tu comprends un peu mieux?

**Bella :** Tu es en train de me dire qu'elle va m'associer comme pouvant être sa mère ? Lui demanda-t-elle incrédule.

**Jasper :** Ne dis pas ce que je n'ai pas dit Bell's. Je te dis juste, que tu as une petite fille de 3 ans dans les bras, qui ne connaît pas le lien maternelle et qui s'est beaucoup attachée à toi, en même pas 20 minutes. Alors pour tout le monde, je te demande juste de bien faire attention à ce que tu fais ou dit. Edward t'estime énormément pour te présenter sa fille et toi en retour, prend bien conscience dans quoi tu t'embarques, tu comprends ? Dit-il doucement.

**Bella :** Merci de m'en avertir Jazz. Ne t'en fais pas avec ça. J'avais si peur en venant ici et la rencontrer a tout chamboulé. Je ne sais pas si Edward t'en a parlé, mais il y a presque 4 ans, j'ai avorté et ne l'ai jamais pris. Voilà pourquoi j'avais peur de la rencontrer. La honte de mon geste et le remords. J'ai eu peur au début, mais depuis... _Elle lui montra la petite, _je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas complète parce qu'elle n'est pas à moi. Mais on dirait que mon corps ou mon esprit réussi à comprendre que l'on se comble un besoin l'une et l'autre.

**Jasper :** Tu te sens bien, apaisée et revivifiée d'une nouvelle force. Dit-il compatissant. Pour ton avortement, Edward ne m'en a pas dit un mot, mais Rose, oui. Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à faire ce choix douloureux. Mais je suis en même temps ravi que tu comprennes ce que je veux dire, je veux juste que vous soyez tout heureux, tu vois ? Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

**Bella :** Oui, je vois. Moi aussi je veux que l'on soit heureux, mais je n'en sais pas comment on va y arriver sincèrement en vivant dans 2 maisons séparé. _Dit-elle en remontant la petite qui glissait sur sa hanche. _Je suis en train de réaliser cela. Si je m'attache à elle, autant que je le suis avec son père, ça va être l'enfer. Je vais trop m'en ennuyer, lorsqu'elle sera chez lui et moi chez moi.

**Jasper :** Tu veux un bon conseil Bell's ? _Elle acquiesça._ Attends-toi à de nombreuses surprises venant de ces deux-là. Edward est... Mais il ne continua pas sûr de pouvoir lui dire.

**Bella :** Il est ? _Demanda-t-elle d'une voix insistante._ Tu as commencé, fini maintenant, Jazz.

**Jasper :** Jure-moi de ne rien lui répéter. Izzy pareil c'est un grand secret entre Bella, toi et parrain d'accord.

Izzy fit oui de la tête à moitié endormie.

**Bella :** Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

**Jasper :** Edward est impulsif dans ses décisions et quand il aime, me regarde pas comme ça Bell's, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, bref quand il aime, il donne 200 % de lui-même. Demain, il peut décider de te demander de venir habiter chez lui. Il te prouvera plus ses sentiments qu'il ne te le dira, il est comme ça sauf avec Izzy. Il n'a jamais dit, je t'aime à qui que ce soit hormis Izzy. Finit-il par lâcher.

**Bella :** Je ne peux pas dire que tu n'as pas raison. Dans ses gestes il me le démontre, il a l'air de m'aimer, mais ne me l'a jamais dit. Il ne m'a toujours pas dit encore ce qu'il ressent pour moi et moi, cela fait plus d'un mois qu'il le sait. Je n'ose pas lui dire que je l'aime à cause de cela. J'ai peur de le faire reculer, dit-elle un peu découragée.

**Jasper :** Ne te décourage pas, cela viendra. N'hésite pas à lui dire même si lui ne te le dit pas de suite, il finira par abaisser toutes ses barrières, mais elles sont cimentés et consolider depuis plus de trois ans. Il fait d'énormes efforts, tu ne t'en aperçois pas, car tu ne le connais que depuis peu, mais nous qui le connaissons depuis longtemps, je peux t'assurer qu'il fait d'énormes progrès. Tu ne le feras pas reculer, tu le fais avancer au contraire. La patience est une sagesse p'tite sœur et avec lui tu en auras bien besoin, mais je peux te promettre qu'il en vaut le coup enfin, qu'ils en valent le coup. Dit-il en regardant tendrement sa filleule.

**Bella :** Je peux te dire que j'ai déjà aimé Jasper, mais jamais autant qu'avec lui. Avant toute chose, nous avons eu comme une connexion, et après le reste est venu. Ça n'a même pas été une attirance physique comme avec les autres. Tu me parles de patience, je peux te dire que je dois l'aiguiser assez souvent, mais ça apporte de beaux résultats, lui dit-elle en embrassant le crâne d'Izzie. Je suis contente s'il change pour le mieux, cela à l'air effectivement à lui faire du bien. Elle regarda Jazz dans les yeux en disant cela.

**Jasper :** Et cette connexion dont tu parles est palpable, je peux te le dire. Dit-il en souriant. Eh oui il change en mieux, il sourit plus, passe plus de temps avec Izzy et Alice, mais toi aussi. Alice dit que tu lui rends son jumeau d'avant. Dit-il les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne put rajouter quoi que ce soit, car Alice et Edward revinrent.

_**.**_

_**PDV Edward.**_

**Moi :** Alors, on complote? Dis-je pour les taquiner en déposant les plateaux-repas.

**Bella :** Non, pas du tout. Regarde... _et elle me montra ma fille endormie dans ses bras. _On dirait un petit ange lorsqu'elle dort.

**Moi :** Merci. Dis-je la voix nouée par l'émotion en embrassant le crâne de ma fille puis ses lèvres.

**Alice :** On mange ? J'ai faim, moi! Dit-elle en souriant voyant sa nièce endormie.

**Bella :** Je la laisse dormir ou tu veux que je la réveille ? Me demanda-t-elle.

**Moi :** Donne-la-moi. Elle se réveillera après, ne t'inquiète pas. Dis-je en souriant.

**Bella :** Mange, je te la donnerai après, cela ne me dérange pas. Je mangerai après. Dit-elle en me rendant mon sourire.

J'acquiesçai, mais ne dit rien. Je mangeai en vitesse parlant de tout et de rien avec les autres. J'eus fini 10 minutes plus tard et pris Izzy dans mes bras. Elle dormait toujours à point fermé. Alice avait encore dû la trainer partout et l'épuiser, mais je savais pertinemment que ma fille adorait ces moments-là.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, nous avions tous fini notre repas et Izzy dormait toujours. Je lui pris son repas dans un sachet et ma fille dans un bras et Bella dans l'autre nous avancèrent tranquillement dans la fête.

**Moi :** Alors que penses-tu de ma fille ? Lui demandais-je doucement à l'oreille.

**Bella :** Elle est adorable. Un petit caractère à là Alice, mais sinon on le ressent bien que c'est toi à l'arrière qui l'a élevé. Elle est aussi attachante que toi. Dit-elle tout aussi doucement à mon oreille.

**Moi :** Je suis ravi que vous vous entendiez comme cela, tu pourras venir à la maison maintenant et rester quand tu le veux. Dis-je aussi doucement, mais quelque peu gêné.

**Bella :** Oh ! Tu es sérieux ? Tu ne peux pas savoir tout le bonheur que tu me procures, _me dit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Entre deux baisers chastes, elle osa me dire._ Mon amour, je t'aime. _M'avoua-t-elle, mais en fuyant, mon regard. Pour enfin se reconnecter au mien._

Un sourire radieux et de pur bonheur illumina mes lèvres. Elle venait de m'avouer qu'elle m'aimait, si mon cœur avait pu il serait en train de danser le mambo devant nous.

**Moi :** Moi aussi, Bella. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser quelque peu enflammé.

Un raclement de gorge nous fit revenir sur terre.

Et là devant moi mon pire cauchemar.

Tanya!

**Bella :** Oh merde !

**Moi :** Bella prend Izzy s'il te plait. Dis-je le plus calmement possible.

**Alice :** Tu fais quoi ici? Cracha-t-elle.

Bella prit Izzy doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle commença à s'en aller pour protéger ma fille de cette effluve de colère, mais Tanya la stoppa dans sa course en lui criant dessus et en essayant de l'attraper.

**Tanya :** Eddy chou, tu laisses la naine me parler comme ça? Et tu fais quoi avec cette grognasse brune et c'est c'te mioche là? Dit-elle avec dédain. HEP tu vas où pétasse ? Dit-elle en voulant attraper Bella par le bras. Mais je me mis devant faisant un mur entre elles. Jasper, lui, attrapa Bella et la fit reculer avec lui.

**Moi :** Tanya, si tu ne touches ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu de Bella ou ma fille. Je te jure que tu ne sors pas vivante de cet endroit. Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

**Tanya :** COMMENT ÇA TA FILLE? D'OÙ TU AS UNE FILLE TOI? hurla-t-elle. Et pourquoi cette salope l'a dans les bras si c'est ta fille? Dit-elle avec un sourire victorieux.

J'allais lui faire bouffer et la faire s'étouffer avec son putain de sourire.

**Moi :** Tanya, tu vas te calmer dans tes propos, tu parles de ma fiancée là et oui j'ai une fille. Entre nous, c'est fini et tu le sais. Alors, fou moi la paix ! Et va retrouver ton connard de comptable.

**Alice :** Ah Tanya, en fait que je ne te prenne plus à baiser au bureau où je te vire à coup de pied au cul. Et ne t'avise pas de t'en prendre à Bella où ce sera l'enfer pour toi.

**Moi :** Maintenant, dégage. Me tournant vers Bella qui elle affichait une mime très, très surprise. Ça va mon cœur?

**Tanya :** Tu ne me jetteras pas comme cela, Edward Masen, on ne quitte pas Tanya Delani. Hurla-t-elle.

**Bella :** Heu... je crois que oui. Me dit-elle. Elle se retourna vers Tanya. Hey ! La pétasse, dégage et que je te vois essayer de lui remettre le grappin dessus. La fiancée ne sera pas des plus douces.

Tanya tourna les talons, rouge de colère. Je riais à voir Bella si enragée, je ne l'avais jamais vue ainsi et je devais dire qu'elle était plutôt sexy en colère.

**Moi :** Fiancée, hein? Ronronnais-je à son oreille, un sourire idiot collé à mon visage.

**Bella :** Euhh... je me suis servi de tes mots. Me dit-elle timidement. Mais toi pourquoi l'as-tu dit tout à l'heure ? Tu m'as vraiment surprise.

**Moi :** Parce que je sais que cela sera ainsi un jour. Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil, récupérant Izzy dans mes bras et lui embrassant le bout du nez.

Elle resta plantée là, hébétée pendant 10 secondes.

**Moi :** Bell's, remets-toi chérie. Chantonnais-je en riant doucement en voyant sa tête. Elle me frappa doucement le bras, me faisant rire un peu plus.

**Alice :** Bella, ça va? S'inquiétant.

**Bella :** Oui, t'inquiètes Alice, c'est Edward qui me fait réagir ainsi, c'est OK.

**Alice :** Que t'a-t-il dit pour te statufier ainsi?

**Bella :** Je ne suis pas certaine que je puisse en parler, dit-elle en me regardant.

**Alice :** Ne t'inquiète pas, va. Allez, dis-moi. Dit-elle une moue suppliante.

Je secouais la tête, riant face à ma sœur. Sacrée Alice va.

**Bella :** Moi tant que je n'ai pas l'approbation de ton frère je ne peux rien dire. S'il ne veut pas, n'essaie même pas de me le faire cracher, Alice. Dit-elle en riant. Je me suis fait avoir y'a un peu plus d'un mois... j'ai eu ma leçon.

**Alice :** Mais...

**Moi :** Je lui ai juste dit sérieusement qu'un jour je l'épouserais, Alice. Rien de méchant, mais apparemment, Miss, ne me croit pas. Dis-je en riant franchement devant leurs têtes déconfites.

**Alice :** Quoi? Hurla-t-elle!

**Bella :** Chut ! N'alarme pas tout le monde ici. Et je n'ai jamais dit que je ne te croyais pas Cullen. Dit-elle en me regardant, avec ses mains sur ses hanches.

**Alice :** Mais bordel, mon frère vient de dire qu'il allait t'épouser, tu te rends compte un peu. Hurla-t-elle de plus belle et sautant partout.

**Moi :** Je le sais bien, mais je suis on ne peut plus sérieux Bella. Dis-je en la fixant du regard un sourire en coin.

**Bella :** Tu es vraiment sérieux ? Dit-elle avec un sourire béat. Mais... mais... cela peut être encore loin avant les fiançailles, nous commençons à sortir ensemble, mon amour. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que cela se fasse dans 1 mois non plus. Désolée de penser comme cela, mais je tiens ça de Charlie. Quand cela sera fait, je pourrai réellement le réaliser, mon amour.

**Moi :** Qui te dit que je ne te demanderais pas ta main demain ? Demandais-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

**Bella :** Euhh... Euhh... Personne. Elle palissait à vue d'œil.

Là voyant rouge pivoine, je décidai de la laisser tranquille sur ce sujet même si j'étais effectivement très sérieux. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait changé à ce point, mais une chose était sûre, je savais au fond de moi que Bella était la bonne.

**Moi me penchant à son oreille :** Commençons avec... que je (embrassant le lobe de son oreille) te fasse (embrassant son cou) l'amour (embrassant la commissure de ses lèvres) et nous verrons ensuite (embrassant enfin ses lèvres) Qu'en dis-tu? Plaçant mon regard plein de désir au sien.

**Bella :** Mmm... Ça serait déjà une très bonne idée. Me dit-elle en me regardant avec le même regard.

**Moi :** Ce soir, ma belle, je te fais à manger et ensuite nous verrons. En espérant qu'elle comprenne mon sous-entendu.

**Bella le sourire aux lèvres :** J'aime bien le programme que tu nous prépares.

Je lui souris tendrement et l'embrassa chastement. Il fallait que je me reprenne un peu, j'avais Izzy dans mes bras et mon cerveau en manque m'envoyait des images de Bella peu catholique. Si je continuais ainsi, j'allais la prendre ici et maintenant.

**Moi :** Tu viens à mon appart ce soir?

**Bella :** Oui, d'accord. Je suis bien curieuse de voir à quoi ressemble le tien, mais avant, je vais devoir passer chez moi, j'ai des trucs à prendre. Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

**Moi :** Bella, il faudra que l'on passe le sujet, sinon je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir attendre ce soir si tu me suis ? Dis-je un peu tendu cette fois-ci.

**Bella riant :** Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Ce soir, mon chéri. Là, nous sommes ici, pour nous amuser et j'aimerais aussi te parler au sujet de ta fille et de moi au sujet de mes appréhensions que j'avais. Si tu le veux bien ? Dit-elle plus sérieusement cette fois.

**Moi :** Je n'espérais pas mieux mon cœur. Dis-je en souriant.

Nous étions restés jusqu'à 16 h ensuite, j'avais emmené tout le monde dans un salon de thé de Soho pour le gouter d'Izzy et bien entendu nous en avions tous profité.

.

C'est comme cela que je me trouvais garé devant l'immeuble de Bella, à attendre cette dernière ainsi que ma fille partie avec elle. Ce soir serait une étape aussi importante que celle de rencontrer ma fille. Je ne savais pas si j'étais près, mais au moins je voulais essayer. J'en avais très envie, mais il fallait que pour une fois je maitrise, mes envies et pulsions pour penser aussi à Bella.

Bella revint au bout de 20 minutes avec ma fille accrochée à elle. Elles souriaient ensemble et rigolaient apparemment à une sottise qu'Izzy avait encore dite. Un sourire niais s'étira sur mes lèvres, ce tableau me plaisait, décidément, de plus en plus. Elles montèrent toutes deux dans l'auto, riant comme des folles. Nous avions mis à peine trois minutes pour rejoindre mon immeuble. Nous montions tous les trois dans l'ascenseur menant à l'appart. Une fois arrivée à notre étage Izzy lui prit la main et la mena à notre porte d'entrée.

J'étais un peu gêné, car personne à part ma famille et Jasper n'était venu ici et j'avoue que j'appréhendais un peu. À peine la porte fut-elle ouverte qu'Izzy emportant Bella dans l'appartement pour lui faire visiter. Bella riait aux éclats devant l'enthousiasme de cette petite démone qui me servait de fille. M_on dieu et dire qu'elle n'avait que trois ans,_ pensais-je.

**Moi :** Bon, bah ! Pas la peine que je m'époumone à te faire visiter. Mon démon préféré le fait pour moi.

**Izzy :** Suis pas démon, moi. Suis, princesse, papa s'exclama, ma fille.

Bella ne dit rien, mais rigola tandis que moi je ne répondis pas non plus, mais riait en entrant dans ma cuisine pour préparer le repas de ce soir. Je ne connaissais pas encore les gouts de Bella, mais Élisabeth aimait par-dessus tout, les lasagnes aux poulets et à la béchamel. J'espérais que Bella aimerait donc j'en fis pour le soir même. Je sortis les couverts et les assiettes pour mettre la table pendant que ça cuirait et mis tout sur l'ilot central de la cuisine.

Le plat enfourné dans le four, je mis la table dans le salon et mis du jus pour tout le monde. En attendant que Bella et Izzy reviennent et que les lasagnes cuisent, je me mis au piano. Chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis la naissance de ma fille, il fallait bien dire que je n'avais guère le temps d'habitude ou du moins je ne prenais pas le temps de m'y mettre, mais ce soir une mélodie tournait dans ma tête et je devais la jouer pour la faire sortir.

.

_**(PDV Auteurs)**_

Elles descendirent, Edward toujours au piano et Izzy ne décollant pas de Bella.

**Bella s'approchant du piano main dans la main avec Izzy :** Il joue bien ton papa. Il te joue souvent des balades ? Demanda-t-elle.

**Izzy :** Non, c'est la pemière fois ki zou papa. Dit-elle tristement.

**Bella :** Ne sois pas triste. Je suis certaine que tu vas le réentendre jouer bientôt.

Izzy sourit, mais ne dit rien de plus, trop contente de pouvoir entendre son papa jouer.

.

_**PDV Edward**_

**Bella arrivant derrière moi :** Tu as de nombreux talents cachés, tu ne m'avais pas dit cela. Murmura-t-elle à mon oreille tout en mettant sa main droite sur mon épaule.

Je sursautais violemment, pas habité à être pris en train de jouer.

**Moi :** Oh... Heu... désolé. Hey Izzy, tu as fait visiter tout l'appartement à Bella. Dis-je en regardant tendrement ma fille.

**Izzy:** Vi, hein Beya t'as tout vu?

**Bella :** Oui, tu as fait ça comme une championne. Et tu sais quelle pièce j'ai préférée.

Elle fit non de la tête avec un énorme sourire.

**Bella :** Ta chambre ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Une vraie chambre de princesse.

**Izzy :** C'est mon papa qui l'a fait et c'est moi qui aie choizi les couleurs. Dit-elle les yeux pétillants de bonheurs.

**Bella :** Wow ! Vous avez fait une belle équipe. Dit-elle en riant.

**Moi me frottant les mains énergiquement :** Bon et bien quelqu'un aurait-il faim? Dis-je en regardant ma puce.

**Izzy :** Vi t'a fait quoi, papa? Demanda-t-elle débordante de curiosité.

Moi : Tes lasagnes préférées, chérie. Dis-je en lui embrassant le front. Et toi Bella, tu as faim. Dis-je doucement.

**Bella :** Oui, malgré tout ce que j'ai ingurgité à la foire, j'ai encore une place. Me dit-elle souriante.

**Moi :** Bien mesdemoiselles, suivez-moi alors. Dis-je dans une révérence.

Je les emmenai au salon, tira la chaise pour Bella et pour Izzy. J'allais à la cuisine, récupérer le plat puis retournai au salon. Je servis Bella et Izzy. Bella regarda son plat bizarrement.

**Moi :** Tu n'aimes pas Bella ? Si c'est le cas je te ferais autre chose dit le moi. Dis-je avec un sourire rassurant.

**Bella :** Laisse-moi y goûter avant. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de manger ce genre de lasagne. _Elle prit une bouchée, ne grimaça pas. Elle en reprit une autre._ Merci mon amour, c'est très bon.

**Izzy :** Bah c'est les meilleurs lagnes que papa y fait. S'écria-t-elle. Même tonton Memett ldit et mami bah elles ne sont pas meilleures que celles de mon papa.

**Moi :** Izzy. La grondais-je. Si Bella n'aime pas, elle n'est pas forcée de manger, c'est comme toi avec les épinards tu comprends? Et ce que tu fais n'est pas poli chérie. Terminais-je avec un sourire.

**Bella **: Laisse Edward ce n'est pas grave. Elle a le droit d'en raffoler. Se tournant vers Izzy : Tu devrais goûter aux miennes, la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui les fais et après tu me diras si tu aimes toujours celles de ton papa, lui dit-elle avec le sourire.

Izzy ne dit rien, mais boudait gentiment. Je la laissais faire sachant pertinemment que cela ne durerait pas.

**Moi :** Alors comment trouves-tu, notre chez-nous, Bella? Dis-je doucement en la regardant.

**Bella :** C'est superbe, autant sinon plus que chez moi. Et que dire de ce piano... cela emplit tout l'appartement lorsque tu en joues, c'est envoutant.

Qu'elle aborde le sujet de mon piano me gêna, car cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas joué et je n'aimais pas être surpris en train de le faire. Mais elle ne le savait pas. Donc, je ne relevai pas.

**Moi :** On ira sur la terrasse, une fois Izzy couché si tu le veux? Je ne pense qu'elle te l'a montré. Dis-je avec un demi-sourire.

**Bella :** Effectivement, je crois que c'est le seul endroit que je n'ai pas vu. Et oui, ça m'intéresse de la voir avec toi. Répondit-elle dans un sourire timide.

Le diner se passa rapidement avec une Izzy toujours boudeuse et une Bella perdue dans ses pensées. Il tira à sa fin et me leva pour emmener ma fille se coucher, mais celle-ci me demanda si Bella pouvait le faire.

**Moi :** Bella? Izzy voudrait savoir si tu pourrais la mettre en pyjama et lui lire son histoire. Dis-je quelque peu désolé de la mettre dans une telle situation.

**Bella :** Euhh... d'accord, dit-elle un peu mal à l'aise.

Je me dirigeais vers Bella, l'arrêtant un instant avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Élisabeth.

**Moi :** Bella si tu ne veux pas y aller, je comprendrais, ne t'inquiète pas, tu en as déjà fait énormément aujourd'hui. Dis-je en lui caressant du revers de la main sa joue.

**Bella :** Non, c'est correct. C'est juste que je croie avoir vexé ta fille au sujet du repas et depuis ce temps, je suis mal à l'aise et elle ne me parle plus. Dit-elle d'un ton anxieux.

**Moi :** Bella, dis-je en souriant, ce n'est rien. Izzy à son tempérament et bien trempé. Quand elle agit ainsi, il faut juste là laisser bouder et regarde, elle se calme, seule. Alors, si tu es certaine de vouloir la coucher file avant qu'elle ne te boude toute la nuit. Et si tu veux dire merci à quelqu'un pour cela dit merci à Alice. Dis-je en souriant.

**Izzy :** BEYA, s'écria ce petit monstre depuis sa chambre.

**Bella m'enlaçant :** Merci de me dire cela. Ça me fait du bien. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un chaste baiser. N'oublie pas de me rappeler de remercier Alice pour ça ! Elle me lâcha et partit en criant à ma fille. J'arrive princesse !

Je riais doucement en voyant Bella courir à moitié vers la chambre de la petite. Je débarrassais la table avec un fond musical. Je mis toute la vaisselle dans la machine. Je pris la corbeille de fruits et la mise dehors. Je fis couler deux cafés pour Bella et moi, pris le lait et le sucre et disposa le tout sur un plateau que j'apportai sur la terrasse avec moi.

Je laissai la porte coulissante ouverte pour que Bella repère l'entrée de celle-ci et la musique changea. Marie-Mai « Comme avant* » flotta doucement dans l'appartement.

Ma fille avait apparemment beaucoup apprécié Bella et j'espérais qu'il en était de même pour elle. Je lui faisais confiance, mais j'avais toujours un petit doute, qui me disait qu'elle me mentait peut-être, qu'elle jouait avec moi et mes sentiments. J'aurais aimé la connaître avant, et que tout ce qui nous est arrivé ne se soit jamais passé. Mais en même temps, je n'aurais jamais eu ma princesse et je ne pouvais imaginer ma vie sans ma fille. Elle faisait partie intégrante de celle-ci et je ne sais pas si je serais encore là si elle-même n'avait pas été ici.

Je me perdis dans mes pensées m'appuyant de mes bras sur la rambarde. Je regardais New York et ses lumières.

Une pression me fit sortir de mes songes en me faisant sursauter de nouveau. Décidément, je n'étais vraiment pas habitué à ne pas être seul.

**Bella mettant sa main sur mon avant-bras :** Oh ! Désolée. Tu m'as surprise aussi.

**Moi :** C'est toi qui me rejoins et c'est moi qui te surprends, rigolais-je. Tu es unique Bella Swan. Je l'enlaçai par-derrière. Alors comment cela s'est passé avec Élisabeth ? Demandais-je doucement.

**Bella :** Euhh... laisse-moi réfléchir. Après lui avoir mis son pyjama, elle m'a dit avoir adoré sa journée, qu'elle avait beaucoup aimé faire le petit train à la foire. Elle semblait boudée encore un peu alors, on s'est expliqué pour le repas, elle semble avoir compris. Du moins, selon moi puisqu'elle ne boudait plus et elle m'a fait un énorme câlin. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait à cette enfant, mais avant de lui lire son histoire, elle m'a dit : Je t'aime Bella. J'ai été si émue et j'ai versé quelques larmes, elle était toute inquiète de peur de m'avoir fait de la peine. Encore là, je lui ai expliqué que j'étais contente et non triste et que je l'appréciais beaucoup moi aussi. Puis je lui ai lu 4 pages du livre d'Aladin et les quarante voleurs avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

**Moi :** Et toi qu'en penses-tu de tout cela? Dis-je la gorge nouée d'émotion.

**Bella :** Moi ? Si l'on repart du moment où l'angoisse se faisait sentir avant de la rencontrer jusqu'en ce moment, c'est totalement 2 choses différentes. J'étais tellement tendue lorsque je l'ai rencontré, et la voir se jeter à mon cou comme ça m'a totalement déstabilisé, mais que, quelques secondes. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est produit en moi, mais Izzy a chamboulé ma vie. Comme j'ai dit à Jasper, il me semble que nous avons chacune un besoin à combler et que l'une et l'autre sommes en mesure de le faire. Mais je peux te dire que cela est si nouveau pour moi que cela me fait beaucoup d'émotions à gérer. Mais je ne veux pas arrêter de la voir pour cela. Elle est entrée dans ma vie, elle y reste, tant que tu y restes aussi. Plus je vais la voir et plus je vais m'attacher, c'est normal. Selon moi, très bientôt je vais réussir à dire « je t'aime » à ce petit ange. Mais je vais avoir besoin de temps. Voilà pourquoi j'étais chamboulée de l'entendre me dire « je t'aime Beya» après moins de 24 h. Mais je sais qu'un enfant, ça aime ou ça n'aime pas. _Une petite larme glisse sur sa joue et tomba sur mon bras. _Par contre, j'ai réalisé que ta fille a 3 ans et que... que l'enfant que j'aurais eu aussi aurait cet âge. Je sais que c'est malsain de penser comme ça. Mais, j'ai tendance à laisser mes sentiments maternels ressortir envers elle, et ce n'est pas ma fille, mais bien la tienne. Moi je ne suis que la petite amie... dit-elle la gorge nouée.

Que répondre à cela ? Elle m'avait complètement sifflé. Elle n'arrêtait pas de s'ouvrir et de me dire tous ses sentiments, mais moi, je n'arrivais jamais à lui dévoiler, je bloquais gravement.

**Moi :** Bella, je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais sache qu'à l'allure où nous avançons je ne suis pas sûr que tu resteras seulement la petite amie. Lui dis-je tendrement.

**Bella :** Tu ne me fais pas vraiment peur. C'est plutôt à se demander si je dois vraiment m'investir à fond ou me retenir avec ta fille. Puisqu'elle sera toujours ta fille malgré tout, malgré tout l'amour que je pourrai lui prodiguer. Tu comprends mon amour ?

Je me détachai d'elle et me réappuya sur la rambarde. Mon regard se perdit au loin me rappelant des souvenirs que j'aimerais tant oublier, mais si Bella devait entrer dans nos vies je lui devais certaines explications.

**Moi :** Je comprends plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. _Je soufflais un bon coup, je n'aimais pas parler de cette partie de ma vie enfin surtout des doutes qu'ils pourraient y avoir. _Je te comprends, car Izzy n'est peut-être pas ma fille. _Murmurais-je bas comme pour garder encore ce secret un peu plus pour moi._

**Bella :** Quoi ? Comment ne pourrait-elle pas être ta fille ?

**Moi :** Au moment de sa conception, sa mère a eu deux rapports un avec moi et un avec l'homme chez qui elle était. Bref, lorsqu'elle a accouché, je devais faire un test de paternité, mais un évènement a fait que je n'ai pas pu et ensuite en ayant eu la garde exclusive je n'ai jamais osé allez passer ce test. Comprends-moi, qu'elle soit de mon sang ou non, elle est ma fille quoiqu'il arrive. C'est cela que je veux t'expliquer. Je veux dire qu'Élisabeth n'a jamais connu personne à mes côtés par choix si je puis dire, mais le fait est que tu es la première femme qu'elle voit dans ma vie hormis ma mère et Alice. Elle va forcément te prendre pour plus avec le temps si ce n'est déjà fait. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes peur, mais je sais qu'une mère lui manque même si Alice est là, je pense qu'elle t'assimilera surement à ce rôle là. Dis-je doucement en regardant toujours les lumières de Manhattan danser devant mes yeux.

Je ne voulais pas voir cette lueur effrayée que j'aurais due voir dans toute personne naturellement composée.

**Bella interloquée :** Euhh... OK. Jasper m'avait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de mère. Donc, je ne suis pas surprise d'entendre cela. Mais savoir que tu n'étais peut-être pas le père, ça, je ne savais pas. Regarde-moi, stp.

Je tournais mon visage vers elle, la regardai sans la voir.

**Moi :** Hum...

**Bella :** Dans les yeux.

**Moi :** Bella vient en au fait stp. M'énervais-je un peu.

**Bella :** Calme-toi, tu vas tout savoir. Lorsque je t'ai dit que je voulais essayer d'avoir une relation avec toi, il y a un mois, je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'embarquais. Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne regrette rien. Tu n'es plus seul, Edward. Je suis avec toi et je t'aime. Je ne sais pas encore dans quoi je m'embarque avec ta fille, mais si cela en vient à jouer le rôle de mère parce que ta fille l'aura choisi et que personne, toi le 1er ne s'y oppose, cela me fera plaisir et j'en serai honorée. Cela me donnera la chance de connaitre les joies de parents malgré que ce ne soit pas la mienne. Mais bon... c'est moi qui vais te faire peur avec ce que je dis et j'ai du mal à me comprendre moi-même dans tout cela, mais si je l'ai dit c'est parce que je le pense vraiment. Finit-elle par dire en baissant la voix et les yeux.

**Moi :** Je suis désolé, Bella. Je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à toi. Tu ne me fais pas peur bien au contraire et pour te répondre au parc j'étais sérieux, tout à l'heure. Dis-je sincèrement.

**Bella :** Euhh... au sujet du mariage ? Ou d'une autre chose que tu m'as parlé? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

**Moi :** Mariage. Soufflais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

**Bella le souffle court :** Et tu prévois ça dans un avenir rapproché ou lointain ?

**Moi :** À force, tu vas partir en courant Bella. Dis-je en riant jaune.

**Bella :** Ne t'en fais pas avec moi. Lorsque je m'investis dans une relation, je m'investis à fond ou ne le fais pas. Donc, c'est quoi la réponse ? Je veux savoir à quoi m'attendre.

**Moi :** Je dirais ni trop proche, ni trop lointain.

**Bella :** Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda-t-elle arquant un sourcil.

**Moi :** Cherches-tu toujours autant la petite bête? Arquant moi aussi un sourcil.

**Bella :** Oui. Je te l'ai dit que j'aime savoir où je m'en vais dans la vie et n'oublie pas je suis têtue, je ne lâche pas facilement, désolée. Dit-elle sur un léger air de défi.

**Moi :** Serait-ce un défi Miss Swan ? Prenant exagérément une voix suave, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, me penchant doucement vers elle et là regardant droit dans les yeux.

**Bella :** Mmm... Se mordillant la lèvre... en quelque sorte oui. Me dit-elle à son tour, en rougissant un peu.

**Moi :** Ange est tu sûr de vouloir jouer avec moi? _Soufflais-je à son oreille d'une voix sexy en lui mordillant son lobe. _Je ne suis pas sûr que tu en sortes vainqueur comme tu l'entends. Dis-je en murmurant.

**Bella :** Mmm... Je veux... Mmm... Essayé du moins... réussit-elle à murmurer le souffle court.

**Moi :** Bella, Bella! Arriveras tu à me résister ne serais-ce que cinq minutes ? Lui dis-je en passant ma langue sur sa clavicule.

**Bella :** Arrête... non... oui... Arrête Edward ! S'écria-t-elle.

**Moi :** Bella? Arquant un sourcil amusé.

**Bella :** Hum ?

**Moi :** Veux-tu vraiment que je m'arrête ma douce ? Dis-je en nichant mon nez dans son cou.

**Bella :** Euhh... fait juste me répondre et tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi après. Dit-elle en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

**Moi :** Hein... Hein... On joue ou l'on parle Ange, choisi. Dis-je en prenant ses fesses en coupes.

**Bella :** Mmm... Elle ferma ses yeux, les ré ouvrirent. Que dirais-tu de jouer et parler après ?

**Moi :** Seulement jouer Bella. Dis-je en la soulevant et l'embrassant tendrement.

**Bella entourant ses jambes autour ma taille :** OK, mais tu ne perds rien pour me donner ma réponse plus tard. Maintenant, embrasse-moi, Little boy.

**Moi :** Promets-moi de lâcher l'affaire alors? Dis-je à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

**Bella :** Je vais essayer..., essayant d'approcher sa bouche de la mienne.

**Moi reculant exprès :** Promet! Grondais-je sensuellement.

**Bella :** Rohh... Ce n'est pas du jeu! Mais OK, OK. Approche maintenant ! Dit-elle en mettant sa main sur ma nuque pour m'approcher d'elle.

J'accédais enfin à sa requête en souriant. Et l'embrassa fougueusement.

**Moi :** Bella, que veux-tu? Demandais-je la voix rendue rauque par l'excitation.

**Bella :** Je te veux toi, fais-moi perdre la tête, dit-elle excitée et commençant à frotter son bassin au mien.

Un grognement franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Je la conduisis jusqu'à ma chambre où je la déposai délicatement sur mon lit. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées par nos baisers enflammés et ses joues rosies. Elle était divine ainsi.

Je parsemais son visage de milliers de baisés descendant à son cou, à ses épaules, mais bien vite son haut forma une barrière de tissus. Elle cambra quelque peu son dos ce qui me permis de le lui enlever. Je pus reprendre mon petit chemin de fortune. Arrivé à la hauteur de ses seins, j'y passai doucement mes doigts ne frôlant que partiellement sa douce peau blanche.

Je m'amusais toujours à ne frôler que ses seins sans jamais vraiment les toucher. Bella gémissait, bougeait un peu d'impatience.

Ma bouche atteint enfin ses seins, un soupir de plaisance sortit de ma douce. Je la goutai doucement et ma langue entra en contact avec son téton durci d'excitation. Je le léchai, enroulai ma langue autour, Bella gémissait mon prénom doucement.

Son autre sein était cajolé par ma main et faisait à peu près la même chose que ma langue, tirant un peu sur son téton, le faisant tourner entre mes doigts agiles. Mon autre main descendait doucement sur son ventre, glissait sur sa peau douce.

Je défis les pressions de son pantalon et arrivai à l'élastique de son shorty. J'y glissai ma main et écartai le pan de son dessous. Elle leva les hanches d'anticipation, ce qui me fit sourire contre son sein.

Son intimité était déjà bien mouillée pour moi, ce qui me fit durcir instantanément. Un léger grondement sortit de ma bouche, tellement elle était chaude et trempée. Je glissai facilement un doigt en elle. Je trouvai de mon pouce, son clitoris avec lequel je commençai a joué.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, haletante. Elle gémissait plus fort, plus longtemps. Ses doux sons m'excitèrent encore un peu plus et je me sentais vraiment à l'étroit dans mon jean rendu trop serré à cause de mon excitation.

Je glissai un deuxième puis un troisième doigt dans sa fente humide et scandaleusement chaude. Je faisais le long et doux va-et-vient, mais Bella le voyait autrement et m'intima d'aller plus vite. Avant d'accélérer mon mouvement, ma langue vint prendre la place de mon pouce.

Désormais, je la lapai avec avidité et mon mouvement de doigt en elle se fit rapide presque brusque et Bella haletait, gémissait et ondulais ses hanches sous mes mouvements.

Je sentais ses parois se contracter sur mes doigts, elle était proche de son orgasme, mais égoïstement je voulais la faire venir sous mes coups de hanches.

Je sortis mes doigts d'elle et sous son regard interrogateur, mais aussi frustré, je défis avec hâte mon pantalon, retirant par la même occasion mon boxer.

Bella écarquilla les yeux, mais elle finit par sourire et se lécher la lèvre inférieure. Si cela était possible, je devins encore plus dur devant son air gourmand. J'enfilai un préservatif et entrai doucement en elle et resta sans bouger. Aucune caresse, aucune main ne serait aussi divine que d'être en elle. Une explosion de sensation battait dans mon cœur et mon corps.

Là, dans le profond de son corps je me sentais enfin entier. Au bout d'un moment, je me mis à faire un lent va-et-vient au plus profond qu'elle put m'accueillir, elle se mit à haleter. Deux coups de reins doux, tendres et lents de ma part et ses parois se resserrèrent et elle cria mon prénom à bout de lèvre.

Devant mes yeux, je vis le spectacle le plus magnifique. La femme que je chérissais en pleine jouissance. Si je n'avais pas moi-même un semblant de maîtrise, je serais venu à la seconde. Je dus ralentir mes mouvements à être presque inerte en elle et attendis qu'elle se remette de son premier orgasme.

Sa respiration se faisait moins erratique, je repris donc de petits mouvements. Ses gémissements reprirent et me firent accélérer. J'aimais l'entendre m'appeler à bout de souffle, j'aimais son touché, j'aimais voir ses yeux se voiler sous le coup de son orgasme.

Petit à petit, je m'enfonçais en elle plus vite et plus fort. Je butais en son fond lui retirant des cris de bonheur. Je voulais qu'elle vienne avec moi cette fois-ci. Je voulais qu'elle me regarde pendant que nous jouirons ensemble.

Je glissais donc ma main entre nous deux et lui caressa durement son bouton de plaisir. Ses parois commencèrent à se resserrer à nouveau sous les assauts simultanés de ma main et de ma queue.

**Moi, le souffle court :** Bella… Ange… Regarde-moi stp…

Elle ancra directement ses yeux aux miens et il ne fallut pas plus pour que nous venions tous les deux en même temps. Une explosion de mille feux. Tout en ce moment magique sembla s'étirer, le temps sembla s'arrêter.

J'étais en sueur, j'avais chaud, mais depuis bien des années, je sentais une béatitude et un bien-être pur de tout. Je me détachai doucement d'elle et à ma sortie nous gémissions tous les deux d'une perte. Ressentait-elle le même vide que je ressentais moi ? Je ne savais pas, mais je n'avais jamais connu d'orgasme aussi intense avec qui que ce soit. Je resserrai ma prise sur ma douce et lui embrassa le crâne.

**Moi :** C'était merveilleux, formidable, unique. Lui dis-je tendrement.

**Bella essayant de retrouver son souffle :** Oh ! Oui merveilleux… c'était incroyable… 2 fois… Wow ! tu m'as fait jouir 2 fois…

**Moi :** Ravi que cela t'ait plus. Maintenant connaissant les sensations que tu me procures je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir résister longtemps sans te faire l'amour. Dis-je la voix rauque.

**Bella :** Mmm... Se mordillant la lèvre. Résister ? Qui a parlé de résister ? Il faut se laisser allez... ce n'est pas toi qui disais ça il y a un mois ? Dit-elle aguicheuse.

Je me plaçais au-dessus d'elle.

**Moi :** Prête pour une deuxième ronde Miss Swan? Dis-je en plongeant sur son sein.

**Bella :** Oh ! Oui ! Toujours, prête avec vous M. Cullen. N'importe où... N'importe quand!

**Moi :** Oh Bella. Grognais-je contre son sein.

À force de me dire des trucs comme cela, elle me mettait des putains d'idées pas du tout catholiques en tête.

**Bella :** Cette fois-ci, baise-moi mon beau ! Dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus sensuelle.

**Moi :** Bella, tu vas me tuer. Dis-je d'une voix suave et plus que tendue.

Le peu de paroles qu'elle prononçait se répercutait directement sur mon bas-ventre. De toutes les fois où j'avais couché, aucune autre ne m'avait fait cet effet. J'avais l'impression que jamais je n'arrêterais de bander en présence de Bella.

**Bella :** Edward... laisse tomber les préliminaires. Prends-moi, j'ai trop envie de toi. Dit-elle suppliante.

**Moi :** Tout ce que tu voudras, ma douce. Dis-je le souffle court.

En lui parlant, je m'étais enfoncé en elle, sans ménagement. Elle était si serrée, c'en était trois fois plus bon.

**Moi :** Bordel, Bella... Tu es si serrée... Arg...

**Bella :** Ed...ward... ahh ! Gémit-elle de plaisirs, s'agrippant aux oreillers sous sa tête.

Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Je lui avais fait deux fois l'amour en l'espace de deux heures et c'était plus merveilleux à chaque fois, je n'en revenais pas.

**Moi :** Bella comment ça peut être encore meilleur après? Dis-je en reprenant mon souffle.

**Bella :** C'était si intense, si bon, j'en vois encore des étoiles mon cœur. Mais tu sais quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.

**Moi :** Non, amour. Mais dis-moi? Dis-je tendrement.

**Bella :** On manque de pratique, ça peut être encore meilleur, j'en suis certaine. Dit-elle sérieusement. Elle me regarda et se mis à rire.

Elle m'avait comme qui dirait choqué, mais en même temps excité, malheureusement je regardais l'heure et vis qu'il était 4 h. Alice, allait débarquer dans moins de 4 h. C'était juste.

**Moi :** Bébé, je te promets plein de pratique, mais là nous devrions dormir un peu. Alice débarque dans 4 h à peine et je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécies autant son réveil que le mien. Dis-je en embrassant sa tempe.

**Bella :** Arfff... elle vient pourquoi à 8 h ? Demanda-t-elle en caressant mon tatouage.

**Moi :** Habitude du dimanche. Mumm... Bella tu es incorrigible. Dis-je, car elle caressait mon tatouage avec insistance. Il te plait. Dis-je en le lui montrant du menton.

**Bella :** Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle venait le dimanche matin. Et puis pour ton tatouage, il est superbe, tellement sexy sur toi.

**Moi :** Sais-tu ce que cela veut dire ? Dis-je en souriant.

**Bella :** Non, des symboles chinois, mais pas plus.

**Moi :** Cela veut dire de haut en bas Amour, force et courage. Savais-tu aussi qu'Alice et Jasper avaient le même, mais fait différemment? Dis-je en souriant encore plus, voyant déjà sa tête choquée.

**Bella :** Jasper et Alice ont le même au même endroit?

**Moi :** Pas au même endroit. Alice, elle, l'a en ligne aux creux des reins et Jasper, lui, l'a sur son homoplate droite. Expliquais-je en me remémorant où ils l'avaient fait.

**Bella :** Et toi pourquoi l'as-tu fait faire aussi gros ? C'est hyper sexy, mais impressionnant.

**Moi :** Comme le dirait Alice, j'étais celui qui en avait le plus besoin et celui qui a lancé la chose. Disons que c'est un rappel constant de ce que doit être constitué ma vie pour ne pas perdre pied. Dis-je en jouant avec une de ces mèches. Alice a décidé de la faire intégrer à notre pacte et nous le faire faire à chacun comme emblème, de nous, de notre vie.

**Bella :** Je dois te dire que j'aime bien l'idée, je me demandais une chose... dit-elle en faisant le tour des dessins avec son index.

**Moi :** Je t'écoute. Continuant de joué avec ses cheveux.

**Bella :** Depuis quelque temps, as-tu tendance à perdre pied ? Où sais-tu vraiment de quoi est constituée ta vie ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant pour embrasser chastement l'un de mes pectoraux.

**Moi :** Je dirais un peu des deux. Dis-je toujours aussi évasif.

**Bella sourit à ma réplique :** Toujours aussi évasif n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que tu vas être apte à t'ouvrir avec le temps... Dit-elle en se retournant.

**Moi riant tendrement **: Je savais déjà que tu dirais cela. Je sais où je vais avec toi, j'ai les pieds sur terre, mais en même temps je plane et vit un rêve éveillé. Mais je t'avoue aussi que je me méfie lourdement de Tanya. Je ne sais pas, j'ai un mauvais feeling avec elle. Dis-je sérieusement. Bella promet moi de faire attention avec elle s'il te plait.

**Bella se retournant pour me regarder :** Ça fait plaisir à entendre ce que tu as dit. Pour Tanya maintenant que tu lui as dit que l'on était fiancés, je crois que je suis dans la merde OUI ! Elle ne m'a jamais aimé, elle va me haïr encore plus. J'anticipe mal le lundi matin. Dit-elle découragée.

**Moi :** Si ce n'est pas moi, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi Bee. Au moindre souci, préviens-nous d'accord.

**Bella :** D'accord. Mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise savoir qu'elle nous a vus ensemble et qu'elle a vu la p'tite.

**Moi :** Qu'elle essaie, ne serait-ce, que de toucher à un seul cheveu d'Izzy ou des tiens et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle puisse remarcher un jour. Dis-je en m'emportant, la colère prenant la place de ma tendresse.

**Bella :** OK, OK, tu n'es pas en face d'elle mon petit impulsif. Tu es avec moi. Je souhaite juste qu'elle n'essaie jamais rien, me dit-elle en caressant ma joue, pour me calmer.

**Moi :** Hum... Allez, dormons, mon Ange. Dis-je en l'enserrant puis resserrant mon emprise autour de sa taille.

**Bella posant sa tête sur mon torse :** Dors bien. Je... je t'aime, dit-elle timidement.

**Moi **: Dors bien, mon cœur. Et moi aussi, ma douce. Lui dis-je en lui embrasant le crâne.

Nous étions un vendredi, dans la première semaine de septembre. Ce soir-là, j'étais encore au bureau à 20 h, buchant comme un dingue sur un important contrat. Soudain, l'on frappa à ma porte. Je dis à la personne d'entrée priant intérieurement que ce ne soit pas Tanya comme elle a si souvent l'habitude de le faire en ce moment.

Mais non, ce n'était pas elle, devant moi entrant la plus extraordinaire des femmes que je n'ai jamais connues. Tout de même, je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait encore au bureau, logiquement elle devait rentrer avec Alice ce soir.

**Moi :** Bella?

**Bella :** Toujours aussi débordé ?

**Moi souriant en coin :** Hum... Oui assez, un important contrat. Mais toi tu ne devais pas rentrer avec Alice et Jasper?

**Bella :** Oui. Mais j'ai pris un engagement vis-à-vis Alice et elle est comme qui dirait à la limite de la crise puisque je repousse. Elle m'oblige donc à le faire ce soir. Voilà pourquoi je suis toujours ici.

**Moi riant :** Quel engagement as-tu pris avec le lutin diabolique ?

**Bella rougissante devant moi :** Te convaincre que l'on puisse faire une party pour Halloween, en invitant parents, amis et employés de bureau. Dit-elle rapidement.

**Moi m'arrêtant net de rire :** Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y compter. Dis-je catégorique.

**Bella :** Je m'en doutais, tu sais..., voilà pourquoi je repoussais toujours. Mais je croyais que tu avais tout de même un cœur, aussi petit soit-il ici, dit-elle en pointant où était placé le sien. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Cela ferait du bien à tout le monde d'avoir du plaisir, d'avoir nos amis près de nous, et aussi penser à autre chose qu'au travail. Plusieurs entreprises en font pour leurs employés. Pourquoi pas toi ?

**Moi en colère la regardant avec défi :** Bien, tu veux faire ce foutu bal avec Alice, c'est bien cela ? Alors, soit, fais-le, mais ne viens pas m'emmerder avec ça et vu que ma chère sœur ne vient pas me voir directement tu lui diras de ma part qu'elle ne compte pas sur ma présence, ni sur moi pour danser pour l'ouverture de cette foutue party vu que je n'y serais pas. Pourquoi venir ? Puisque je n'ai pas de cœur. Voilà, vous avez mon autorisation, c'est tout ?

**Bella les larmes aux yeux, la gorge nouée :** Je ne te pensais pas aussi cruel. Et je suis désolée si je t'ai vexé, ce n'était pas mon intention, dit-elle avec les larmes coulant désormais sur ses joues se mélangeant au mascara. Elle se retourna et prit la direction de la porte.

**Moi me levant :** Bella attend. Désolé je ne suis pas énervé contre toi. Laisse tomber, faites, votre party et voilà.

J'allais à elle et la pris dans mes bras.

**Moi :** Pleurs pas stp.

**Bella pleurant toujours :** Ça ne sert à rien de faire cette party si tu n'es pas là.

**Moi :** Bella ne joue pas là-dessus stp. Je n'aime pas les partys et tu ne connais pas Alice avec toutes ses conneries. Faites-le si vous le voulez, mais moi, c'est non, vous ne me verrez pas. Dis-je doucement.

**Bella :** Si tu ne viens pas, je n'y vais pas non plus... Mike le graphiste... a des vues sur moi donc, pas question, que j'y aille seule, alors.

**Moi :** Bella crois-tu réellement qu'Alice te laissera ne pas y aller. Dis-je en riant. Tu te berces de douces illusions mon cœur. Et tu ne seras pas seule, il y aura Emmett, Jasper, Angela et Alice. Tu pourras même inviter ta sœur et ton frère. Donc, tu vois, aucun souci que tu sois seule. Dis-je souriant sur ses cheveux.

**Bella :** Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Parce que moi, ce gars m'a fait part de ses intentions dans la salle de repos lorsque nous étions seuls. Il m'a coincé entre lui et le comptoir, mais je n'ai pas parlé parce que c'est l'un de nos meilleurs graphistes et que l'on a besoin de lui. Donc, que la Terre entière soit là, m'importe peu, c'est toi que je veux. Dit-elle en paniquant.

**Moi :** Je verrai si je n'ai pas de rendez-vous ce jour-là et pas la peine de bloquer ma soirée, je vous préviens, toutes les deux. Pour Mike, je vais lui faire passer l'envie de te faire des avances demain. Dis-je de nouveau en proie à la colère.

**Bella :** Calme-toi, Edward. C'est moi qui suis au prise à la panique et c'est toi qui es en colère. Elle se remit à pleurer. Mike laisse le tranquille, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se mette à foutre la merde dans les projets parce que j'ai été me plaindre au grand boss... Je vais gérer seule. C'est OK. Lâche-moi, maintenant, je rentre chez moi. On se revoit demain. Dit-elle coléreuse.

**Moi soufflant désappointé :** OK qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? Tu hurles à cause de Mike et quand je veux lui parler de harcèlement sexuel envers la gent féminine tu m'engueules et fuit. Là, je te suis plus Bella. Je ne lis pas les pensées et tu es très difficile à suivre alors, explique-moi ta colère maintenant. Me calmant un peu.

**Bella :** Je n'aurais jamais dû prendre cet engagement vis-à-vis Alice. Oh ! Merci Bella, il sera incapable de te dire non. Voilà ce qu'elle me disait. La vache ! Je suis en train de m'engueuler avec toi pour faire plaisir à ta sœur. Tout ça parce que tu ne veux pas venir et m'accompagner. Pour Mike, ce n'était pas juste pour lui... c'est pour tout ici au bureau. Je suis la seule femme, merde, de mon département. J'aurais peut-être aimé que tout un chacun comprenne le message, mais non. Je vais leur donner l'opportunité de leur montrer qu'étant seule, je suis célibataire. Voilà pourquoi...

**Moi :** Tu me fais une putain de scène parce que je n'aime pas les partys, mais en fait c'est parce que tu crois que je ne veux pas m'y montrer ensemble. Je te signale entre nous que c'est toi qui as dit ne pas vouloir nous afficher au bureau. Bref, je viendrai, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour danser, Bella et c'est non-négociable. Et la prochaine fois ne te laisse pas embarquer dans les plans d'Alice et ça aussi je te l'ai déjà dit, je crois.

Je me faisais prendre la tête pour un truc à la con et en plus tout partait de ma sœur. Génial ! Vive ma fin de soirée.

**Bella découragée :** Moi qui pensais que cela serait facile, c'est moi qui me tape la dispute, elle va me le payer cette Alice. Oublie tout ça. Désolé pour tout. Elle partait, encore.

**Moi :** Bella attend...

**Bella continuant son chemin :** Pourquoi ? Pour que l'on se dispute une nouvelle fois ? C'est moi qui n'y vais plus s'il y en a une. Tu vas surement réussir à le faire comprendre à Alice.

**Moi :** Merde Bella STOP. Criant cette fois-ci.

**Bella se retournant et s'arrêtant, elle tremblait sur place : **Ne crie jamais, je dis bien jamais après moi... P... Paul l'a trop... souvent fait. Dit-elle en recommençant à pleurer.

**Moi :** Mais merde ! T'as quoi aujourd'hui ? Laisse, ne réponds pas. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus. Je prends ma veste et je te raccompagne. Pas la peine d'objecter, je te signale que tu n'as pas ta voiture.

Je pris mon dossier, ma veste et ferma mon bureau.

**Moi :** Aller vient.

**Bella :** Désolée, je crois que la fatigue me rattrape. Je travaille trop. Finis tard et lorsque tu n'es pas là j'ai recommencé mes cauchemars donc je dors très mal. J'ai de la difficulté à gérer rendue à cette heure depuis 2-3 jours. _Dit-elle éreinter._ Et désolée de te faire partir du bureau à cause de moi.

**Moi :** Tu ne prends plus tes cachets? Et ce n'est rien, je bosserai à la maison. Dis-je en lui ouvrant la porte de la voiture.

**Bella :** Malgré les cachets, ça réussit à revenir, on dirait que je ne me sens pas bien lorsque je suis seule. Je ne suis pas en sécurité, du moins j'ai cette impression.

**Moi :** Je suis désolé de te laisser seule en ce moment, mais je rentre tellement tard que je ne vois même pas Izzy ces jours-ci. Mes rendez-vous n'en finissent pas et ils durent toujours trois jours. Prenant sa main dans la mienne, tu veux rester à la maison ce soir?

**Bella :** Tu travailles trop, voilà le problème. J'ai peur de te déranger avec ce dossier si une crise survient et je m'en voudrais de réveiller Izzy. C'est rendu qu'Alice ne dort plus à l'appart à cause de cela. Elle dort chez Jasper, depuis 4 jours. M'avoua-t-elle.

**Moi :** QUOI ? Mais bordel ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? C'est décidé, tu restes à la maison. Et chez moi, tu n'as jamais eu de crise Bella. Alice va m'entendre, tient.

**Bella mal à l'aise :** Je n'ai rien dit parce que tu es aussi fatigué que moi, donc je ne voulais pas en rajouter une couche par-dessus. Pour Alice, ne lui en veut pas. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas te le dire pour ne pas t'inquiéter. Je me suis senti tellement coupable lorsqu'elle m'a dit aller dormir chez Jasper, elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave de ne pas m'en faire. Pour ce soir, peut-être que je n'en aurai pas. Mais lorsque je vais retourner chez moi... je doute qu'Alice ait le sourire de me voir revenir dormir à la maison.

**Moi :** Tu n'as qu'à rester à la maison et c'est tout.

Lui jetant un regard en coin je la vis hébétée.

**Moi :** Bah ! Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'allions pas déjà vite. Je veux dire, on s'entend bien, on est bien ensemble et tu as déjà tes marques à la maison non ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

**Bella :** Je ne pensais pas que... oubli ça... c'est vrai qu'en 1½mois on a été vraiment vite. Tu es sérieux ? Parce que je n'ai pas envie de redéménager encore une fois dans 1 mois. Comme les deux derniers mois. Dit-elle.

**Moi :** M'as-tu déjà vu plaisanter sur de tels sujets ? Demandais-je en arquant un sourcil. Et que pensais-tu exactement? Demandais-je curieux.

**Bella :** Non. Je ne t'ai jamais vu plaisanter sur ça. Ce que je pensais, c'était que je ne pensais que tu veuilles que j'emménage chez toi aussi rapidement avec ta fille et toi à la maison, alors que ça ne fait que quoi ? 3 semaines, que je l'ai rencontré ! Et pendant que j'y suis, je crois savoir la cause de ces cauchemars. Dit-elle songeuse.

**Moi :** Explique.

**Bella :** Mes crises ont recommencé à être incontrôlables la journée où j'ai été coincé par Mike. Cette même journée je m'en retournais à pied chez moi et j'ai cru avoir aperçu Paul, je me sentais observer. Je peux te dire que je n'ai jamais pris 20 minutes pour arriver à la porte de l'appartement.

**Moi :** Tu vas me faire deux faveurs Bella. Stp. Dis-je suppliant.

**Bella :** Lesquelles ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix

**Moi :** Tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre ma vieille Volvo et surtout me prévenir si jamais tu sens que l'on te suit, OK ?

**Bella :** Quoi ? Prendre ta Volvo grise ! Non, je ne peux pas faire ça... c'est à toi cette auto. Et elle est loin d'être vieille, elle n'a que 4 ans. Puis la nourrice peut en avoir besoin. Je ne peux pas lui enlever, si jamais elle tombe en panne avec Izzy, je m'en voudrais tellement. Je pense m'en acheter ou m'en louer une à la place. Seth est venue en ville cette semaine et il m'a dit que ma Chevrolet était vraiment morte. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Donc, on l'a fait remorquer et envoyer à la ferraille. Mais ta voiture, non, je ne peux pas l'accepter, même prêté... je ne peux pas l'enlever à la nourrice s'il y avait un problème.

**Moi :** Bella arrête de jouer ! T'es têtue. C'est juste au cas où, mais je me charge de faire vérifier sa voiture régulièrement. Je sais que sa voiture va parfaitement bien. Arrête de chercher une excuse et profite, en plus tu me rendrais service, car justement elle ne roule pas. Aller vient, on monte. _Lui dis-je en ouvrant sa portière. _De plus, je préfère te voir avec ma voiture, qui je sais n'as pas de problème, qu'avec une épave comme ta Chevrolet. En plus, tu prends souvent Izzy, pour sa sécurité c'est mieux. Dis-je avec un grand sourire sachant avoir trouvé le bon argument.

**Bella :** Tu n'as pas écouté, hein ? Je viens de te dire que ma Chevrolet n'existe plus. Mais j'ai de la difficulté à accepter ton offre. Jamais je n'ai eu un objet de cette valeur que quelqu'un me prêtait. Je ne suis pas à l'aise...

**Moi :** Bella on est en couple pas vrai ?

**Bella :** Oui...

**Moi :** Tu vas habiter chez moi, ce qui deviendra chez nous toujours d'accord?

**Bella :** Oui... dit-elle toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

**Moi :** Tu t'occupes d'Izzy et participes aux frais de la maison et maintenant tu le feras encore plus toujours d'accord?

Nous arrivions à la porte et je lui ouvris, la laissant passer devant moi.

**Bella :** Oui, toujours d'accord.

**Moi :** Bien alors, la voiture va avec le lot. Moi, Izzy et la maison. _Dis-je dans un sourire charmeur. _Ce n'est pas un prêt, pas un cadeau, mais une utilité. Dis-je fier de ma trouvaille.

Je l'embrassais doucement pour contrer toute objection.

**Moi :** Allez, amour. Stp, fais-moi plaisir. Dis-je contre ses lèvres.

**Bella :** Comment dire non, demander comme ça ? OK, j'abdique. Me répondit-elle tout en collant ses lèvres aux miennes.

**Moi :** Je savais que je gagnerais. Fanfaronnais-je. En fait, je viendrai à votre foutu bal. Dis-je en souriant en coin. Et si tu as faim, il doit y avoir un repas prêt logiquement. Dis-je en redéposant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

**Bella :** Ahh ! Je suis incapable de te dire non, tu m'éblouis trop, je pense. Dit-elle exaspérer. Et tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as changé d'idée pour ce bal ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

**Moi :** Mike. Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de te faire danser, tout simplement. Dis-je sensuellement.

**Bella :** Oh! Monsieur Cullen est possessif, Mmm... J'aime ça, dit-elle sur un ton aguicheur. Tu changes tellement d'avis rapidement, toi. Tu me surprendras toujours. Mais si tu veux danser avec moi, tu vas devoir m'apprendre.

Moi avançant vers elle tel un prédateur.

**Moi :** Possessif et jaloux Miss Swan. Je me ferai une joie de t'apprendre tout ce que tu voudras chérie. Dis-je d'une voix suave, finissant par un clin d'œil.

**Bella riant :** C'est bon à savoir... je retiens tout ça. Miss Swan vous aime, M. Cullen, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

**Moi :** Pareillement Miss Swan. Dis-je tendrement. Aller va manger, femme ! Et laisse-moi travailler. Dis-je en riant.

**Bella levant les yeux au ciel :** C'est ça oui ! Tu veux manger quelque chose tout en travaillant ? Dit-elle en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

**Moi :** Non merci, mon cœur, je grignoterai un truc en vitesse avant d'aller au lit. Dis-je me plongeant déjà dans mon dossier.

**Bella :** D'accord ! Je compte grignotai un peu aussi et je vais au lit, je suis morte de fatigue.

J'avais déjà étalé mon dossier sur la table basse et ne l'écoutais déjà, pratiquement plus.

**Moi :** …

**Bella revenant avec quelques bébés carotte en main :** Je crois que j'ai parlé à la bouteille de Ketchup tout à l'heure, mais elle a fait comme toi et ne m'a pas répondu, dit-elle en riant doucement.

**Moi relevant la tête de mon dossier :** Comment ? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

**Bella visiblement découragée : **Je me moquais de toi, désolée de te déranger. Je mange ces carottes et je vais au lit. Dit-elle en s'approchant de moi pour m'en donner une.

**Moi :** Désolé tu ne me déranges pas mon cœur, mais ce contrat est pour Alice et le distributeur me prend la tête. Merci. Dis-je en prenant la carotte en mordant dedans. Tu vas déjà au lit? Dis-je un peu déçu.

Il était vrai que je l'avais quelque peu négligé ces derniers temps.

**Bella :** Oui, je vais peut-être lire un peu avant, mais je ne serai pas longue avant de me coucher. Mes nuits et journées sont épuisantes... SI tu ne termines pas trop tard, ce qui me surprendrait tu auras peut-être la chance de me voir avant que je m'endorme. _Dit-elle en avalant sa dernière carotte_. Je file me préparer et je vais au lit. Bonne nuit, dors bien tout à l'heure. Dit-elle en s'approchant pour m'embrasser.

**Moi :** Je voudrais bien venir avec toi, mais malheureusement j'en ai encore pour au moins 3-4 heures. Si tu as un souci, n'hésite pas à venir me voir OK. Dis-je en l'embrassant.

Je ne voulais pas là lâcher alors, je la fis basculer sur mes genoux doucement, et passa mes mains dans ses cheveux en approfondissant notre baiser.

**Bella se libérant :** Wow ! Cela faisait longtemps, dit-elle à bout de souffle.

**Moi :** Désolé ma puce de t'avoir mise de côté. Dis-je en lui reprenant les lèvres pour un baiser plus passionné cette fois-ci.

**Bella réussissant à se dégager une nouvelle fois à bout de souffle :** Ouf... Si l'on continue comme ça, tu ne finiras jamais ton dossier. On se reprendra demain soir, ce n'est pas grave.

**Moi affichant une mine boudeuse made in Cullen :** T'es même pas drôle. Dis-je vexé tel un gamin.

**Bella riant :** Ah ! Ce n'est pas moi qui en ai pour 3-4 heures encore à travailler. _Dit-elle en levant les mains comme pour me dire que ce n'était pas son problème._ Mais si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas regretter de m'avoir ramené ici parce que tu n'auras pas eu la chance de le finir.

**Moi :** Va au lit, tentatrice infernale. Dis-je en lui mettant une petite claque sur les fesses.

**Bella :** Hey ! S'écria-t-elle tout en riant.

**Bella partant dans le couloir :** Bonne nuit bel Apollon ! dit-elle d'une douce voix mielleuse.

**Moi :** Bella. Grondais-je gentiment.

Elle ria, mais ne dit rien de plus.

Bella n'eut pas de cauchemars et moi je finis très tard mon putain de dossier.

Au matin, Izzy hurlait de bonheur de savoir que Bella habiterait chez nous ce qui nous fit rire tous les deux. Alice était heureuse pour nous et désolée, mais soulagée en même temps de pouvoir récupérer son appartement.

Nous étions à présent le jour de l'anniversaire de Bella. Alice avait passé une semaine entière à tout préparer. Elle m'avait dit avoir essayé de faire venir sa sœur et son frère, mais tous deux étaient en déplacement ce jour-là. Pour ma part, j'avais cherché pendant deux semaines les cadeaux parfaits. Le premier, je le trouvai chez un antiquaire. Une vieille boite à musique qui jouait une berceuse douce et tendre, tout à fait Bella. Elle datait du début du 18e siècle, le bois travaillé à la main. Sur le couvercle était dessinée une fleur de lys et sur chaque côté étaient gravées des arabesques. À l'intérieur était inscrit « _**A toi pour toujours **_» _parfait, pensais-je_. Ensuite, je trouvais mon deuxième cadeau chez un collectionneur. La première édition « D'Orgueil et préjugé » de Jane Austen datant de 1813, mais ce qui me ravit le plus c'est que ce même collectionneur avait en sa possession la toute première version de cette histoire qu'elle eut finie en 1797. Il me posa pas mal de questions et dut comprendre que je l'achetais pour une grande fan et concéda à me le laisser.

Le soir venu je devais emmener Bella chez ma sœur pour logiquement « un simple repas », mais en fait, se trouvant là-bas, Jasper, Alice, Izzy, Emmett, Angela, Ben et la super surprise, nous avions pu faire venir Seth. Je savais qu'il comptait énormément pour elle et il avait dit oui sans hésiter.

Nous sortions donc des bureaux à 19 h, ordre de mon tyran de jumelle, et je la conduisis chez elle. Arrivée devant la porte, elle ne semblait pas se douter de quoi que ce soit. J'ouvris la porte de la maison et fit entrer ma belle. Une fois dans le salon, les lumières s'allumèrent et l'on entendit un grand…

**Tout le monde :** SURPRISE ! Crièrent-ils.

**Moi :** Surprise, ma belle. Dis-je tendrement en lui embrassant la tempe, car je me trouvais en arrière d'elle.

**Bella :** Ohhhh ! Merci, tout le monde. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Et rougissant par le fait même.

**Alice :** Bon anniversaire Bell's. Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

**Jasper :** Bon anniversaire petite sœur. Dit-il en embrassant son autre joue.

**Bella :** Merci à vous deux, dit-elle en les enlaçant.

**Izzy :** Bon annivesaie Beya. Dit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

**Bella :** Oh ! Merci ma princesse, dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras, puis elle déposa un baiser sur son petit nez.

**Seth :** Et moi je n'ai pas droit à un gros câlin ? Dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux pour sa sœur.

**Bella :** Sethhhh ! C'est trop génial ! Oh ! Mon p'tit frère est ici, dit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras, mais ayant préalablement déposé Izzy.

**Seth :** Eh oui ! Bon anniversaire, Bell's, lui dit-il en la serrant et lui embrassant la joue.

**Bella :** Merci. Ça fait du bien de te revoir. Lui dit-elle en lâchant son étreinte et se replaça à mes côtés.

**Emmett :** Et moi, le moustique ? On m'oublie! Dit-il tout sourire.

**Bella :** Non, jamais ! Vient mon nounours, lui dit-elle en lui tendant les bras.

Il prit ma belle dans ses bras pour une étreinte folle et tourbillonnante faisant presque virer Bella au vert.

**Moi :** Doucement Em' elle va être malade si tu continues.

**Emmett :** Arrête de faire ton rabat-joie Ed. Dit-il en ralentissant, puis déposa Bella au sol. Bon anniversaire Belly Bell's. Puis, il y plaqua un gros baiser sonore sur sa joue.

**Bella :** Merci Em', dit-elle en posant sa main sur son front. Et souris suite à ce baiser.

**Angela :** Bon anniversaire Bella et je te présente Ben mon fiancé. Dit-elle en souriant.

**Ben :** Bon anniversaire et enchanté, Bella. Dit-il souriant.

**Bella :** Merci à vous deux et moi de même Ben. Dit-elle en les embrassant rapidement, puis, leur sourit en retour.

**Alice :** Bon et bien vu que tout le monde a fait son souhait si nous allions nous assoir et boire un apéritif qu'Edward préparera. Dit-elle fière d'elle.

Jasper et moi la fusillons du regard, mais personne ne le remarqua enfin, presque personne.

**Bella me frottant le torse de sa main :** Hey, elle a juste voulu te taquiner. Ne le prends pas personnel, mon cœur. Me dit-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes, avant d'aller rejoindre les autres au salon.

**Emmett :** Bella, tu viens ? Cria-t-il.

**Moi la suivante :** On arrive Emm'. Criais-je en retour. Nous arrivions enfin aux autres. Qui veut quoi ? Cocktail maison ou autre chose ?

**Emmett :** Cocktail maison pour moi et un double stp.

**Moi :** Bah ! Bien sûr, tiens. Bougonnais-je.

**Seth :** Un cognac sur glace, pour moi. Me demanda-t-il avec le sourire.

**Moi :** OK, Angela, Ben, Alice, Jasper, mon Ange? Demandais-je.

**Alice :** Cocktail. Dit-elle tout sourire. Moi je fis une grimace.

**Jasper :** Moi, tu sais, comme toi.

**Moi :** Ouep.

**Ben :** Cocktail aussi, merci. Dit-il un peu réservé.

**Angela :** Moi aussi, merci Edward, dit-elle avec le sourire.

**Moi :** Pas de problème. Souriant en retour.

**Bella :** Rien pour le moment. Juste de l'eau. Me dit-elle nerveusement.

**Moi :** Tu ne veux pas la même chose qu'Izzy, Jasper et moi mon cœur ? Dis-je en la regardant.

**Bella :** D'accord, pour l'instant je m'en tiendrai qu'à ça. Me dit-elle en me souriant légèrement.

J'allais donc au bar faire les boissons de tout le monde. Pour nous, je fis un cocktail aux fruits et pour les autres un zeste de tequila, une goutte de rhum, du sucre de canne, du curaçao, deux tranches d'orange, et de la glace. Le tout, sans les lamelles, passé au shaker. Je mis toutes les boissons sur le plateau et servit tout le monde qui me remercia chaleureusement.

**Alice :** WOW ! Ed, c'est super bon. Sourit-elle.

**Izzy :** Oui papa c'est bon. Sourit-elle.

**Moi :** Merci vous deux.

**Emmett :** Délicieux ! Dit-il en déposant son verre vide, sur la table basse.

**Emmett :** Lice, quand est-ce qu'on mange ? J'ai faim moi. Dit-il d'un ton amusé.

**Moi :** Merci Emm'.

**Alice : **Emmett arrête de penser à manger un peu. Siffla-t-elle.

**Emmett :**Ahh! Mais j'ai faim, moi, râla-t-il.

**Alice et moi :** Emmett la ferme.

**Emmett :** Hurmffff... dit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Puis il se tourna vers les autres invités et embarqua dans la conversation que Jasper alimentait.

Nous parlions de tout et de rien pendant une petite demi-heure. Et nous passâmes à table. Alice avait fait les choses en grand comme à son habitude et le traiteur du coin avait dû se réjouir de la note qu'il fournit à Alice.

Un toast fut porté en l'honneur de ma douce. Et comme prévue, elle vira rouge vif. Tout le monde rigola de sa réaction et le repas se finit sur des notes joyeuses. Alice décida qu'il était l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

Nous lui apportions tout et lui mit devant sa place à table. Bien entendu, ma princesse ne voulut faire comme tout le monde et lui tendit son cadeau pour qu'elle l'ouvre en premier. C'était plusieurs cadres où nous avions mis une photo de nous 3; ainsi qu'une photo de Bella et Izzy, une de Bella, Jasper, Alice et Izzy, une de Bella et Alice, une de Jasper et Bella et enfin un cadre avec un dessin qu'Izzy avait fait pour elle. Il représentait apparemment, moi, Alice, Bella, Jasper et elle. La petite tenait la main de Bella et Alice.

**Izzy :** Tiens Beya, mon cadeau. Dit-elle fièrement.

**Bella :** Merci ma princesse, ton dessin est superbe et les photos, tu les as choisies toute seule ? Lui demanda-t-elle, la voix rauque d'émotion après avoir ouvert son cadeau.

**Izzy :** Oui avec papa et marraine. Dit-elle tout sourire.

**Bella :** Merci, elles sont très jolies. Lui dit-elle en embrassant, la tempe de ma fille puis elle nous regarda, Alice et moi et nous sourit.

Elle déballa ensuite celui d'Alice.

**Alice :** Je ne savais pas qui te prendre et comme je sais que tu n'aimes pas le shopping, je me suis dit qu'un bon d'achat te ferait plaisir.

Le montant du bon était exorbitant. J'avoue 1000 $, elle avait fait fort la petite lutine.

**Bella :** Non, c'est trop Alice, dit-elle les yeux ronds en lui tendant son bon d'achat. Je ne peux pas accepter.

**Alice quelque peu vexée :** C'est soit cela, soit deux mois de shopping forcés avec moi tous les week-ends.

**Bella :** OK. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi autant. Mais tout, sauf du shopping avec toi. Dit-elle avec un léger rire.

**Alice :** Je ne répondrai pas, je ne veux pas te vexer le jour de ton anniversaire. Dit-elle fièrement.

Bella ne répondit pas, mais lui tira la langue, ce qui fit rire toute l'assemblée.

Ensuite vint le cadeau de Jasper et Emmett. Une parure avec boucle d'oreille et collier.

**Jasper :** On ne savait pas quoi te prendre alors on a choisi cela. Dit-il.

**Bella :** Vous n'étiez pas obligé, les gars. Juste votre présence me suffisait. Merci à vous deux, dit-elle en regardant le contenu de l'écrin, puis chacun d'eux.

Elle était émue et cela se voyait. Mais à la grande surprise de Jasper, Emmett lui tendit une autre boite, contenant de la lingerie fine.

**Emmett :** C'est de notre part à tous les deux et viens compléter le premier cadeau. Ria-t-il.

**Bella :** Euhh..., elle remit le tout dans la boite, devint rouge, leva les yeux au ciel et leur dit. Vous m'en devez une, les gars.

Ils riaient comme deux grands cons et acquiescèrent. Ensuite, elle prit le cadeau d'Angela et Ben. Elle découvrit cinq pass pour une journée entière dans un spa. Angela s'expliqua.

**Angela : **J'ai pensé que toi, moi, Alice, la petite Izzy et ta sœur, nous pourrions passer une journée entre filles. Dit-elle timidement.

**Bella :** Merci Angela, ça va être génial. Dit-elle avec le sourire, elle semblait soulagée et heureuse de voir ce présent.

Angela sourit en retour, mais n'ajouta rien. Fut ensuite le tour de Seth. Il lui offrit une œuvre sur la réserve Quileute, parlant de tradition, coutume, etc. Ainsi qu'un bracelet de cuir et il y était inscrit une petite phrase.

**Seth :** Cela veut dire frère et sœur de cœur. Toujours dans mon cœur, p'tite sœur. Sourit-il.

**Bella :** Ohhhh... Merci Seth, ça me touche beaucoup, lui dit-elle. Toi aussi, toujours dans mon cœur, frérot. Souriait-elle, les yeux pleins d'eau.

Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre chacun versant une larme. Nous les observions attendris par ce spectacle. Elle se remit ensuite sur sa chaise et ouvrit les miens. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle en penserait, mais j'appréhendais légèrement.

**Moi :** Ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste des petits trucs trouvés à droite et à gauche. Dis-je plus que gêner.

**Bella :** Tu veux rire de moi ! Tu as vu l'âge de ce bouquin ainsi que cette magnifique boîte à musique. Merci mon amour, me dit-elle se jetant dans mes bras. Jane Austen, écrivait tellement bien. Arrête de dénigrer ce que tu m'as acheté, rien ne me fait plus plaisir que cela, me glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

**Moi :** Je... Ce n'est pas grand-chose, promis et pour l'un c'est une version unique d'orgueil et préjugé. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Dis-je peu sûr de moi.

**Bella :** Une version unique ! Tu n'aurais pas dû, mon cœur, me gronda-t-elle gentiment. Je suis certaine que je vais aimer, je te dirai après l'avoir terminé. Me dit-elle avant de déposer ses douces lèvres sur les miennes.

Son baiser fut tendre et langoureux. Exquis en soit. Me détachant de ma belle pour qu'elle puisse remercier aisément les autres, je vis ma princesse, bailler comme un diable. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui dis qu'il était temps d'aller au lit. Elle ronchonna un peu, mais vu mon air, ne répliqua pas. Elle fit un gros bisou à tout le monde s'attardant sur Bella puis Alice et je l'emmenai dans sa chambre anciennement celle de Bella. Je lui lis une histoire et elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Je restai quelques minutes à la contemplée dormir. Mon univers était devant mes yeux, la première merveille du monde, mon enfant heureuse et endormie du sommeil du juste.

.

_**PDV Emmett.**_

J'étais en train de regarder les autres, débarrassant la table, les filles du moins. Moi étant avec les gars pendant que Ed était parti coucher Izzy, j'eus une idée et la partagea aux gars.

**Moi :** Que diriez-vous de jouer au jeu de vérités/conséquences ? Bien hâte de voir ce que vos femmes ont à dire.

**Seth :** Oui, c'est une idée. Bien hâte de voir ce que Bella a à dire, dit-il en gloussant.

Je le suivis dans son rire.

**Moi :** Et vous deux ? Demandais-je en regardant Jasper et Ben.

**Jasper :** Ouais. Mais je te connais Emm, et pas sûr qu'Ed apprécie. Dit-il sur la réserve.

**Moi :** Arrête de faire ton rabat-joie, mec. C'est que pour s'amuser. Rien de bien méchant.

**Jasper :** Mais question cul, ton frère n'est pas ouvert et sur sa vie privée encore moins. À tes risques et périls. Tu sais très bien ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Et je te rappelle les règles pendant que les filles ne sont pas là. Pas d'alcool pour nous deux les mecs. Dit-il.

**Moi :** Ce qui s'est passé, non, aucun souvenir... j'étais trop bourré. Mais pour l'alcool, t'en fais pas, tu n'en boiras pas et mon frère non plus, je sais. Et puis, quand tu parles de la vie privée ou de cul au sujet d'Ed et Bella, seule elle saura si elle y répond ou non, ou si elle amène le sujet là-dessus. Si c'est elle, moi je m'en lave les mains.

**Jasper :** Je suis sinon. On verra bien. Ah et entre nous pas trop d'alcool pour Alice svp, elle est chiante après. Chuchota-t-il.

**Ben :** Je suis aussi.

**Seth :** Je suis également.

**Moi :** Super. Reste à l'annoncer à Ed.

**Jasper :** Humrf. Ronchonnait-il

**Moi :** Ah, tu sais que tu es chiant Jasper Hale. Lui dis-je sans me gêner.

**Jasper :** Ouais. Bah, tu ne te le tapes pas au boulot toi, alors ta gueule merde alors. Se plaignait-il.

**Moi :** Non et c'est très bien ainsi parce qu'il n'y aurait plus d'Edward sur cette Terre si je travaillais avec lui. Dit-il en riant. Lorsque l'on travaille ensemble, nous sommes toujours en désaccord.

**Jasper :** C'est clair, tu te rappelles quand on a fait le déménagement d'Alice. Ria-t-il en se souvenant.

**Moi :** Ouais... C'était le temps de remplir le camion avec les meubles et Monsieur voulait entrer les boites au départ. Ensuite, pour rentrer les causeuses ici... ouf... il est bien bon avec les chiffres, mais pour le reste... Dis-je en riant de bon cœur.

**Alice arrivant vers eux avec les filles :** Pourquoi vous rigolez tous les deux? Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

**Moi :** Ah pour rien Alice, des souvenirs, c'est tout. Dis-je en rigolant.

**Jasper :** Pour rien mon cœur. Dit-il avec douceur.

**Alice :** Ouais pas sûr. Dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de son homme.

**Moi :** J'ai eu une idée, et tout le monde ici a accepté. Restent plus que vous Mesdames.

**Angela, Alice et Bella :** C'est quoi ? Elles se regardaient et éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Angela rejoint Ben et Bella s'assit près de moi.

**Moi :** J'ai pensé jouer à Vérité/Conséquence, dis-je en les regardant chacune leur tour.

**Bella :** Arfff... Je suis nulle à ce jeu, Emmett. Dit-elle.

**Alice sautillante :** Moi j'en suis ! Aller Bell', ça peut être marrant.

**Bella :** Mais c'est un jeu pour adolescent.

**Angela :** Moi aussi j'aime bien ce jeu. Aller Bella lâche toi. Dit-elle souriante.

**Alice :** Justement, c'est ça qui est drôle, aller, stp. Dit-elle avec son regard de chien battu.

**Bella :** OK, finit-elle par dire suite à leur supplication.

**Moi :** Yes ! Ça, c'est ma Bell's. M'écriais-je. Seth se mit à rire suite à cela.

**Moi :** Edward, arrête de regarder ta fille dormir et vient-en, m'écriais-je.

Edward arriva en quatrième vitesse et me regarda d'un œil plus noir.

**Edward :** Putain ! Tu ne peux pas fermer ta grande gueule ! Tu vas la réveiller, espèce d'idiot. Siffla-t-il les dents serrées.

**Moi :** Du calme papa poule. Là, on est ici pour célébrer l'anniversaire de ta douce et tu n'étais pas là. Maintenant qu'Izzy dort, profite, mec.

**Edward :** Ouais, ouais. Grommela-t-il.

Vu que Bella était à mes côtés et qu'il n'y avait plus de place, il alla s'assoir auprès d'Alice.

**Jasper :** Bon tu lui annonces la couleur que l'on commence? Lança-t-il l'air de rien.

**Moi :** Ouep, puisque tu n'étais pas là, et que cela a été accepté par tous. On a décidé de jouer à vérité/conséquence.

**Edward **: Quoi ? Si j'ai bien compris, c'est soit je joue à ton jeu débile, soit je ne fais rien. C'est ça? Dit-il la mâchoire serrée.

Edward m'en voulait de la dernière fois que nous y avions joué. Cela était parti en couille et voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui je ne me rappelais rien vu mon état d'ivresse. Ce n'était pas ma faute à moi s'ils ne buvaient pas non plus, merde alors.

**Bella :** Edward, ce n'est qu'un jeu. Je ne voulais pas non plus, mais bon... dit-elle pour essayer de le faire changer d'avis.

Alice lui fit non de la tête, lui disant silencieusement de ne pas s'en mêler.

**Moi :** Laisse Bella, s'il ne veut pas c'est correct, c'est lui qui voit. Mais qu'il n'empêche pas les autres de jouer, lui dis-je.

**Edward :** T'ai-je déjà empêché de faire le con ? Demanda-t-il légèrement énervé.

**Alice :** Ça suffit, tous les deux. Vous réglerez vos comptes un autre jour. C'est l'anniversaire de Bella. Alors, tout le monde joue, même toi, Ed, et tu la fermes. Dit-elle autoritaire. Petit, mais méchant le lutin féérique.

**Moi :** Alice as-tu du citron ?

**Alice :** Oui Emm dans le frigo pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse. Chiante la sœur à tout deviner aussi.

**Moi :** Va le chercher avec un couteau et rapporte le sel en même temps, dis-je en me levant pour aller chercher la bouteille de Téquila au salon.

**Alice :** Heu, très cher frère, tu connais mieux que bien ma cuisine, alors tu bouges tes fesses et tu y vas. Sourit-elle fière. Edward sourit en retour.

**Moi :** OK Alice, mais fait attention à toi alors, pour tout à l'heure. Lui dis-je avec malice, passant par la cuisine après avoir été au salon.

**Edward :** Tu n'as même pas intérêt, Emm. Grogna-t-il.

Revenant à la table, je déposai le tout sur la table.

**Moi :** Ed, mêle-t'en pas. C'est entre le lutin et moi cette fois.

**Edward :** Je te jure que si tu l'as bourre, c'est moi qui te fais boire et te laisse à poil dehors. J'ai déjà fait pire fait attention Emm. Dit-il souriant méchamment.

**Bella :** OK, on commence ou je peux encore m'en aller, si vous voulez. Dit-elle peu sûre d'elle après avoir entendu les propos de son chéri.

Je réfléchis trente secondes, puis décida de laissé tomber la joute verbale avec Edward, déjà on serait perdant tous les deux et ensuite à trop le pousser je savais qu'il pourrait mettre ses menaces à exécution. J'en avais déjà fait l'expérience et cela m'avait valu une nuit au poste, j'avoue que l'idée d'y retourner me fit légèrement grimacer. Et de toute façon, il me restait Angela, Ben, Seth et voir un peu Bella pour faire joujou, même si avec cette dernière je devais être discret sinon Ed m'arracherait la tête, mais à petits coups et patience, j'y arriverais. Je souris intérieurement et prit donc la parole.

**Moi :** OK, on va commencer par la fêter. Bella, vérité ou conséquence ?

**Bella :** Vérité.

**Moi :** Combien as-tu eu d'amants incluant mon frère ?

**Bella :** Euhh... elle réfléchissait, 5.

**Moi :** La vache je n'aurais pas cru ça de toi, je m'attendais à 2-3. Dis-je en riant.

**Bella :** Alice Vérité ou conséquence ?

**Alice :** Conséquence.

**Bella :** Une semaine sans shopping pour toi! Dit-elle fière d'elle.

**Alice :** Comment ? S'étrangla-t-elle. Hors de question ! Téquila. Ragea-t-elle.

**Bella :** Ah non ! C'est pas juste !

**Edward :** Personne ne peut priver Alice de shopping. Rigola-t-il. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir Bell'.

**Bella :** Voilà pourquoi je lui donne cette conséquence. La mettre au défi. T'avais qu'à choisir vérité, Alice.

**Alice :** De toute façon, c'est impossible avec le travail. Dit-elle fière d'elle; Jasper et Edward acquiescèrent d'un seul homme pour confirmer ses dires.

**Bella :** Je n'ai pas parlé pour le travail, mais pour toi personnellement. Allez, arrête de ronchonner et accepte-le. Sinon on va y passer la nuit.

**Alice :** J'ai déjà choisi, téquila.

**Bella :** D'accord, d'accord, mais c'est double ration, alors.

**Alice :** Non, non. Le gage, c'est un verre cul sec, point barre. Et contrairement à toi, je tiens l'alcool moi. Fait gaffe miss Swan, tu pourrais dire des trucs que tu ne veux pas!

**Moi :** Comme quoi ? Demandais-je soudainement très curieux et avec eux.

**Seth :** Oui, comme quoi ? Se réveillant aussi.

Bella lui tira la langue et se renfrogna un peu.

**Bella :** Je ne répondrai pas à ça et je ne sais pas de quoi j'aurais à parler qui plus est. Dit-elle en regardant Alice, d'un œil sévère.

**Moi :** Alice !

Alice ne fit que hausser les épaules, souriant, triomphante.

**Alice :** Vous verrez. Chantonna-t-elle.

J'en connaissais un qui ne sera pas très heureux si une certaine Miss Swan se met à parler, mais c'était le but du jeu. Faire parler les autres.

**Moi :** Aller prend ton gage et c'est à ton tour Alice.

Alice but son verre cul sec et se tourna vers Seth d'un air malicieux. Oh ! Pas bon.

**Alice :** Seth, vérité ou conséquence ?

**Seth :** Euhh... je suis tenté par conséquence.

**Alice :** Embrasse l'un des garçons dans la pièce et pas Jasper ce serait trop facile. Pas un baiser juste bisou non, non, dit-elle en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche. Un vrai baiser avec la langue et tout. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ça, c'était ma p'tite sœur. Je vis tous les autres faire une grimace horrifiée.

**Seth :** Je crois que je vais prendre la téquila.

**Alice :** Je sais. Dit-elle fièrement. Les mecs on moins de couilles que nous les filles, rajouta-t-elle.

Outch elle fait mal, la petite.

Seth prit son gage puis se tourna vers Jasper.

**Seth :** Jazz… Vérité ou conséquence ?

**Jasper :** Hum ! J'hésite en fait, mais je dirais, vérité. Dit-il pas rassuré du tout.

**Seth :** OK. Dis-nous quelle a été ta déclaration d'amour que tu as faite à Alice.

Jasper se raclant la gorge, il regarda mon frère, apparemment pour avoir son consentement puis Alice tous deux hochèrent la tête brièvement.

Des fois, je ne comprenais pas trop ce qui les liait, c'était vraiment bizarre et je me sentais parfois exclu, mais je respectais les liens qui les unissaient. Par moment ils étaient plus une fratrie, qu'amis. Je jalousais un peu Jasper pour me prendre ma place, mais je ne savais pas tout et je savais au fond de moi que j'avais ma place aussi parmi eux, même si l'on se chicanait souvent au moindre problème de l'un ou de l'autre nous étions présents.

**Jasper :** En fait, cela s'est fait il y a environ un an. J'ai invité Alice au restaurant et ensuite nous sommes partis nous promener le long de la rivière, là je lui ai déclaré ma flamme lui disant que je l'aimais depuis bientôt 3 ans et que j'aimerais que l'on se mette ensemble. Elle m'a souri et m'a tendrement embrassé. Sourit-il tendrement. Pour sûr, il aimait ma sœur comme j'aimais, ma Rosie.

**Moi :** Cool, à ton tour Jazz.

**Jasper :** Hum... Angela, vérité ou conséquence?

**Angela :** Conséquence.

**Jasper souriant :** Voyons voir si les filles ont plus de couilles que les hommes. Tu dois faire la même que Seth. Mais avec une jeune femme bien sûr.

**Angela :** Euhh... ne sachant trop que dire elle regardait Ben puis les filles.

**Alice :** Aller, si tu veux je le fais. Dit-elle en riant. Sinon, si je ne suis pas à ton gout prend Bella. Sourit-elle à pleine dent. Edward s'étrangla presque.

Angela s'avança doucement, auprès d'Alice, qui, elle lui lançait, un sourire rassurant. Edward, Jasper et Ben n'en menaient pas large et j'avoue que moi aussi j'étais sur le cul. Putain ! Ma p'tite sœur faire ÇA ! Angela posa enfin ses lèvres sur celle de ma sœur et les mecs s'étranglaient. Bella palissait et moi, bah ! En fait, ce n'était pas pire que ça en fait. C'était même plutôt chaud putain. Merde ! Je dis quoi là ? Bordel ! C'est ma sœur, ça ne peut pas être chaud (wow Emmett pervers MDR). Le baiser prit fin et Angela était rouge écarlate, mais Alice elle était émerveillée et sautillait sur place.

**Alice :** Wow ! Tu embrasses super bien. Et en plus, on a rabattu le clapet de ces machos. Dit-elle fièrement.

Elle allait rajouter un truc, mais Jasper se jeta sur ses lèvres. Merde ! C'était encore pire que chaud, il lui arrivait quoi à coco ? _Ah, bah ! Peut-être que ça lui a fait le même effet que moi qui sais? Pensais-je._

**Angela :** Euh... merci, Alice. Edward, vérité ou conséquence ?

**Edward :** Hein... Heu, pardon. Dit-il en se secouant la tête. Conséquence.

**Angéla :** Montre-nous à quel point tu aimes Bella. Demanda-t-elle. Cela n'était pas très complexe comme conséquence, mais mon frère allait-il accepter de le faire devant tous ?

**Edward :** Qu'entends-tu, par montrer ? Angéla. Demanda-t-il suspicieux. À le connaitre, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il allait le faire.

**Angela :** Montre-nous avec quelle passion tu aimes Bella, en l'embrassant. Dit-elle pour être plus précise.

Je voyais Edward passer par plusieurs émotions. Il se battait intérieurement pour savoir quoi faire. Je doutais franchement qu'il le fasse. Puis, il regarda Alice qui lui fit un sourire tendre et ensuite Bella, qui elle, baissait les yeux. Alice hocha la tête et sans mot dire il se leva et fit lever Bella à son tour. Il lui prit le visage en coupe et l'embrassa avec une douceur que je n'avais jamais vue chez lui. Angéla le regarda les yeux ronds alors que Jasper et Alice le regardaient fièrement. Moi aussi j'étais fier de lui, même si ce n'était pas un baiser fougue ou passionné, il était doux, tendre, charmeur même. C'était notre vrai Edward celui que je n'avais pas changé. Il rompit son baiser et retourna s'assoir près d'Alice et Bella revint vers moi flageolante et rouge pivoine.

**Emmett :** À toi, Ed. Et cool le baiser. Lui dis-je en dodelinant de la tête.

**Edward :** Merci. Dit-il souriant. Satisfaite Angy? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

**Angéla :** Oui, c'était parfait, Edward, dit-elle.

**Edward :** Bella, vérité ou conséquence?

**Bella :** Conséquence.

**Edward :** Tu dormiras une semaine dans la chambre d'ami et sans moi. Sourit-il.

**Bella :** Ah ! Ça, non alors ! Je préfère prendre mon gage, dit-elle en rougissant.

**Moi :** Ohhhh !

**Edward :** Comme bon te semble. Quoi Emm'? Dit-il toujours en souriant.

**Moi :** Ça nous montre une Bella incapable de se passer de toi, mon Ed, dis-je en riant.

**Edward :** C'est le but. Dit-il en souriant en coin. Bella prend ton gage et c'est à toi.

Bella prit son gage et se tourna vers moi.

**Bella :** Emmett, Vérité ou conséquence ?

**Moi :** Voyons, conséquence Bell's !

**Bella :** En sous-vêtement, va sur la terrasse et va chanter l'hymne national américain.

**Moi :** P'tite joueuse, va. Dis-je en me levant. Je vis Seth et Jasper rigoler et acquiescer à mes paroles.

Je me levai donc, me déshabillai devant tous, gardai mes sous-vêtements et me dirigea vers la terrasse me trémoussant à qui voulait bien me regarder aller sur la terrasse.

J'ouvris les portes et fis entrer l'air frais. Je m'avançai au milieu de la terrasse et me mis à chanter notre hymne national haut et fort. Lorsque j'eus fini, je rentrai et fermai les portes.

**Moi :** Contente mademoiselle ? Lui demandais-je en revenant à la table avec les autres.

**Bella :** Oui.

Cela faisait déjà une heure trente que l'on jouait à ce jeu. La personne commençant le plus à être bourrée ici était Bella. Étant son anniversaire, c'était elle qui avait eu le plus de questions. Pour nous marrer un peu, nous avions décidé que pour les trente prochaines minutes, seulement Bella avait le droit de répondre. Donc, nous étions tous contre elle.

C'était au tour d'Alice à poser sa question à Bella. Bella avait choisi, vérité. Nous attendions la question d'Alice.

**Alice :** Alors, il est comment mon frère au lit ? Dit-elle légèrement bourrée aussi. Edward la fusilla du regard, mais elle ne fit que rire doucement. Il soupira et secoua la tête dépité.

**Bella :** Edward est fantastique zau lit. C'est le seul qui réussit à me faire zouir autant dans une nuit. Non, z'te le dit, Alice. Il est une bombe, zau lit. Il a un pénis de... elle montra la longueur de ses mains... il était impressionnant, je devais dire. Alice fit de grands yeux ronds, ce qui encouragea Bella à continuer. Oui, z'te le dit, long comme ça, redit-elle en le montrant à tous. Le visage d'Edward s'était refermé. Il n'avait pas l'air content du tout.

**Edward :** Ça suffit Bella. Dit-il vert de rage.

**Moi :** OK, Ed, elle ne s'en rappellera pas demain, ça ne sert à rien de te choquer après elle.

**Edward :** Et tu crois vraiment que le fait qu'elle ne s'en rappelle pas demain me rassure mieux ? Gronda-t-il, mais Bella ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant de parler, se foutant royalement, apparemment, de nous deux.

**Bella :** ... Sa langue est magique. Il connait tout ce que z'aime. Les frissons m'en viennent juste à zy penser. Regarde, montrait-elle à Alice.

Elle lui montrait la chair de poule qu'elle avait sur les bras, suite à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

**Angela :** Ah bon, mais dis Bell ' vous faite quoi d'autre ? Dit-elle pour l'encourager. J'entendis mon frère siffler rageusement, Alice n'était pas à l'aise, Jasper non plus et Seth était mort de rire.

**Bella :** Il aime beaucoup lorsque je z'lui fais une fellation. Surtout, lorsque je z'lui suçote et mordille zentiment. Ce qu'il préfère le plus z'est quand je passe ma langue sur le corps de zon pénis en entier que ze le mets en bouche et que ze finis en l'avalant tout en lui malaxant doucement les bourses. Puis y'a les positions zaussi... OH ! As-tu essayé celle où Ben doit te prendre dans ses bras et toi tu as enroulé tes jambes autour de lui et il te prend sur un mur, ou encore dans la douche ou en... Bien que j'aime entendre parler de cela, Ben fit comprendre à Angela que c'était le temps que ça finisse.

**Angéla :** Bella... OK, je crois que j'ai compris et oui je les ai essayés aussi. Dit-elle mal à l'aise.

Je regardai autour de moi, chacun avait un visage défait sauf moi et Seth qui étions amusés par cela.

Edward se leva en colère et parti de la salle à manger. Alice le suivit. Bella s'était enfin tu.

**Moi :** Euhh... Edward, merde.

Angéla et Ben se regardèrent du coin de l'œil puis nous annoncèrent qu'ils allaient partir, qu'il était assez tard.

**Jasper :** Laisse-le, Emm il va se calmer tout seul ou avec Alice, t'inquiète pas, va.

**Moi :** Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il le prend comme ça. Tout le monde fait ça, Jazz. C'est juste qu'on se voile la face à ne pas le dire.

**Jasper :** Quand il en a rien à foutre il parle, il dévoile, mais quand il tient à la personne pour lui c'est un manque de respect. Tu voudrais toi que je déballe ma vie sexuelle avec ta sœur? T'apprécierais que ta femme crie haut et fort à qui le veux, comment elle aime que tu la prennes? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Je ne répondis pas, pensant à ce qu'il disait. Bon, OK j'avais merdé, mais bon, on se marrait bien quand même. Il était chiant aussi celui-là, à toujours tout prendre de travers.

Après bien, une demi-heure Edward revenait avec Alice. Il paraissait toujours en colère. Il ne dit rien. Fit un signe de tête et pris Bella dans ses bras pour là porter dans la chambre d'ami. Moi et Seth allions dormir sur les canapés du salon puis Alice et Jasper dormirait dans la chambre de ma sœur.

Ils partirent tous les deux à la suite d'Edward et nous allions aussi nous coucher. La soirée fut une réussite même si la fin fut un désastre. En gros, je m'étais bien marré.

* * *

_* Le lien de la chanson vous pourrez le retrouver sur le profil pour l'écouter._

_Voici notre plus long chapitre à ce jour : 61 pages word._  
_Que pensez vous de tout ce qui c'est passé dans ce chapitre? _  
_On veut votre opinion._  
_On se retrouve sur La richesse d'une vie, vendredi._

_Jess et Lili_


	15. Chapitre 12  épisode 1

_Merci les filles pour votre support ! _

_Votre lecture et vos reviews sont notre source d'inspiration pour continuer d'écrire._

_Vous avez ici l'épisode 1 puisque ce chapitre est tres long encore une fois, _

_donc je l'ai coupé en 2 pour ne pas trop vous faire patienter._

_Aussitôt l'épisode 2 de corrigé je vous le met._

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 épisode 1  
**_

_**La party d'Halloween.**_

._**  
**_

_**PDV Alice.**_

Nous étions au centre commercial de Manhattan pour finaliser les achats pour la party qui a lieu la semaine suivante.

**Moi :** Bella tu es sûr qu'il va venir? Demandais-je nerveuse. Mon frère pouvait changer trop facilement d'idée.

**Bella :** Alice, il m'a dit oui, il m'a même montré 3 danses, donc arrête de t'en faire. Il s'y est fait à l'idée et de toute manière, il ne veut pas que j'y aille seule.

**Moi :** Et vous porterez bien ce que je vous ai confectionné, pas vrai?

**Bella :** Mais oui, Alice.

**Moi :** De toute manière, vous n'avez pas le choix, vous avez perdu le pari. Dis-je dans un sourire éclatant.

**Bella :** Euhh... Alice, rappelle-moi donc quels étaient les termes du pari. Demandait-elle nerveusement.

**Moi :** Que pendant une journée entière tu devais te passer du corps de mon cher jumeau, mais malheureusement pour vous deux vous avez perdu. Donc pour le bal vous portez ce que moi je veux et je peux jouer avec toi à Barbie Bella. Dis-je super fière de mon plan.

**Bella la mine déconfite :** Ah non ! Mais qui a tenu ce putain de pari avec toi ?

**Moi :** Toi ! Idiote. Souris-je.

**Bella :** Merde ! Je devais être bourrée lorsque je l'ai pris avec toi parce que je ne m'en rappelle pas dans ces termes-là.

**Moi :** Disons que l'alcool t'y a aidée, mais Emmett aussi. D'ailleurs Edward à bien fait, la gueule, je suppose. Demandais-je malicieuse, connaissant déjà la réponse.

**Bella :** T'imagine même pas ! Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre tout en y repensant.

**Moi :** Sérieusement, il t'a fait une scène ? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

**Bella :** Pas une scène en tant que telle, mais il m'a passé un savon que c'était complètement dingue de faire des paris contre Emmett puisque je les perdais tout le temps. Et qu'en plus cette fois-ci, c'était pour t'aider toi.

**Moi :** Et il a dit quoi pour le fait que tu voulais absolument te faire tatouer son nom?

**Bella les yeux ronds :** J'AI DIT CA ? S'écriait-elle en plein centre commercial.

**Moi :** Oui et tu le voulais aux creux des reins comme le mien. D'ailleurs, qui te le dit pour ça? Dis-je suspicieuse.

**Bella **: Pour mon tatouage que je voulais faire... ce qui est idiot de faire, ton frère ne m'en a pas parlé. Il a dû vouloir taire cela. Et pour ton tatouage, c'est Edward qui me l'a dit.

**Moi :** Je savais que c'était lui. De toute manière et à l'unanimité, il a été dit que tu ne boirais plus d'alcool. Tu parles trop quand t'es bourrée Bell's. Dis-je avec une moue dégoutée me rappelant ses récits.

**Bella :** Je parle trop ? Que veux-tu dire ?

**Moi :** Je veux dire que Jasper a failli castrer Edward, cela te va ? Dis-je en riant comme une folle.

**Bella :** Hein ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas... Ria-t-elle également. Raconte !

**Moi :** Tu veux vraiment que je te raconte comment tu nous as expliqué comment tu faisais une fellation à mon frère et comment cela t'excitait. Où quelle position tu préférais qu'il te prenne. Je continue où cela te suffit ? Demandais-je en lui faisant des petits yeux de défis. Ah ! Et est-ce que je t'ai parlé, du comment tu décris la façon dont mon jumeau d'amour se sert fabuleusement de sa langue. Dis-je dans un sourire ironique.

**Bella :** Ah non, je n'ai pas dit tout ça ? Dit-elle morte de honte. Edward ne devait pas être très content... Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

**Moi :** Sinon comment le serais-je à ton avis? Eh non Edward était loin d'être le plus heureux des hommes à ce moment-là. Et Jasper non plus d'ailleurs. Heureusement pour toi Izzy était couché. Dis-je un sourire fier.

**Bella :** J'imagine oui. Le seul qui devait être content d'entendre cela devait être Emmett. Dis-je en supposant. Mais tu sais pourquoi Edward ne m'en a jamais parlé?

**Moi :** Disons qu'Edward n'est pas loquace sur beaucoup de sujets si tu ne l'amènes pas à en parler. Tu vis avec et tu n'as pas encore remarqué cela. Demandais-je étonnée. Et pour Emmett, disons que tu vas en entendre parler longtemps.

**Bella :** Comment voulais-tu que je sache qu'Edward sût cela quand je ne le savais même pas moi-même. Et cela fait plus d'un mois que cela s'est produit.

**Moi :** Tu ne remarques toujours pas quand un sujet le dérange et qu'il passe à autre chose?

**Bella :** Oui... mais avec ce fichu bal à préparer, les réunions d'Edward, la livraison du projet de la ville de New York, disons que je ne m'y suis pas tellement attardé. Dit-elle honteusement.

**Moi :** Hey ! Je te reproche rien. C'est juste une question Bell's. Ça va tous les trois à l'appart ? Demandais-je doucement.

**Bella :** Je sais que tu ne me reproches rien, mais c'est moi qui me sens coupable de pas avoir porté attention à son comportement ces dernières semaines. Sinon, tout va bien à l'appart. Izzy est vraiment adorable.

**Moi :** Tu sais pour Edward, ne t'en fais pas plus que cela. Ce n'est peut-être pas toi qui n'as pas fait attention, alors ne culpabilise pas. Lui dis-je doucement.

**Bella :** D'accord, merci Alice. Me répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

**Moi :** De rien. Ne t'inquiète pas, il se renferme souvent lorsqu'il est stressé, mais il va se calmer dans peu de temps. Dit, je pense connaitre la réponse, mais puis-je te poser une question indiscrète ? Demandais-je incertaine.

**Bella :** Euh... essaie toujours. Dit-elle inquiète.

**Moi :** T'as-t-il déjà dit je t'aime, mais en prononçant le mot je t'aime? Demandais-je doucement.

Elle fut incapable de parler donc elle secoua négativement la tête.

**Moi :** Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, Bell's. Dis-je en m'affolant un peu.

**Bella :** Non, ça va. Tu... Tu ne m'as pas blessé, mais je l'ai remarqué cela, il y a bien longtemps. Je lui dis " Je t'aime " et en réponse j'ai moi aussi ou pareillement. Ne te sens pas coupable, Alice, dit-elle lentement.

**Moi :** Si cela peut te rassurer un peu, il ne le dit à personne depuis bien longtemps à part à Izzy. Lui dis-je vraiment désoler.

**Bella :** Donc, je dois m'attendre à un miracle si je veux que cela m'arrive. Mais ça sera peine perdue, donc aussi bien, changer de sujet et faire notre shopping. Dit-elle sans entrain.

**Moi :** Crois au miracle Bella jamais personne n'a réussi là où toi tu es. Allez, viens, trouvons nos miracles perso. Dis-je souriante.

**Bella :** Oui, je sais Alice, _dit-elle en avançant avec moi dans l'allée du centre commercial_, mais y'a plusieurs trucs encore que je sens qu'il me cache, mais ne s'ouvre pas. Je ne peux pas le faire à sa place, et je ne sais pas c'est quoi, donc difficile de le faire parler.

**Moi :** Tu veux en savoir plus, pas vrai. M'arrêtant brusquement devant Bella.

**Bella :** Je ne pourrais pas te dire le contraire, mais je crois que c'est à lui à le faire, Alice. Dit-elle après m'avoir évité de justesse.

**Moi :** Je sais bien cela, mais je dois te dire une chose, qui je suis sûr ne te diras pas avant très longtemps et je pense que tu as vraiment besoin de savoir. Dis-je en la prenant par le bras et l'amena au banc, s'assoir.

**Bella le visage déformé par l'incompréhension :** Tu me fais peur, Alice, pourquoi ne m'en parlerait-il pas ?

Je ne savais pas si j'avais vraiment raison de faire cela, mais s'il ne lui disait jamais la vérité, elle ne pourrait jamais les aider correctement. Il avait été trop blessé pour en parler même avec nous, il refusait d'en dire beaucoup et nous n'avons jamais vraiment su les détails. Je poussais un profond soupir.

**Moi :** Bella, promet moi, de... de ne jamais lui dire. Il ne t'en parlera surement jamais, car même avec nous ou moi, si tu préfères il n'en parle pas et si tu veux les aider il te faut savoir enfin ce que je sais du moins. Dis-je un peu angoissée.

**Bella :** Promis... Mais je ne sais même pas ce que je promets et Alice... je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime vraiment pas le visage que tu me fais. Dit-elle, sa jambe droite faisant des soubresauts.

**Moi :** Il et on t'a déjà parlé d'Emma n'est-ce pas? Demandais-je doucement en regardant le sol.

**Bella :** Oui, toi tu m'en as déjà parlé.

**Moi :** Oui et lui? Demandais-je certaine de déjà connaître la réponse.

**Bella regardant le sol :** Non, jamais. Dit-elle en soupirant.

**Moi :** Je le savais. Dis-je plus pour moi-même que pour Bella. C'est la mère d'Élisabeth, Bell's. Soufflais-je doucement.

**Bella :** C'est elle... dit-elle en ayant de la difficulté à respirer.

Dire qu'elle n'était pas choquée était un euphémisme, c'était pire que cela.

**Moi :** Bell's, respire. Paniquais-je un peu.

Je lui fis mettre la tête entre les genoux et la fît respirer doucement. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se tranquillisa un peu.

**Moi :** Ça va mieux ? Demandais-je en continuant à lui frotter le dos.

**Bella :** Oui... un peu, dit-elle en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

**Moi :** Je suis désolée. Je sais que c'est dur à assimiler, mais il le faut de toute manière, elle ne reviendra jamais. Dis-je la voix enrouée d'émotion.

**Bella :** Jasper m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de mère, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Pourquoi, ne reviendra-t-elle jamais? Demandait-elle encore sous le choc.

**Moi :** Elle est morte. Soufflais-je si bas que je ne savais si elle l'avait entendue.

**Bella :** Oh ! ... Je comprends mieux pourquoi, il ne m'en parle jamais. Cela fait longtemps ? Demandait-elle, d'une petite voix.

**Moi :** Depuis la naissance de l'Izzy, deux-trois jours après. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est morte suite aux coups de son compagnon. Dans quelles circonstances et tout ? J'en sais pas plus. Dis-je difficilement.

Des images d'Edward totalement abattu me revinrent en mémoire et cela me fit mal de me le remémorer ainsi.

**Bella :** ...

**Moi :** Lorsqu'il est revenu, il avait la petite Élisabeth dans les bras, impossible de s'en occuper. Il m'a expliqué la situation sans plus de détails, mais j'aurais tellement aimé qu'il me dise ce qu'il s'était passé. Au lieu de cela, monsieur s'est renfermé encore plus et personne ne l'atteignait. Un jour, j'étais trop épuisé pour l'aider avec Izzy et je ne me suis pas levé. Je crois que cela a été le déclic, car c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il a commencé à vraiment s'occuper d'elle, voir même seul. Il est sorti de son état végétatif et a repris le cours de sa vie, sans jamais en reparler. Depuis il traine ce fardeau sans en avoir parlé à quiconque. Il parle souvent de sa mère à Izzy, mais ne lui donne que de petits souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle. Dans le fond, je sais qu'il ne l'aimait pas d'amour, mais il a été énormément touché par sa mort. Tu comprends peut-être un peu plus la situation maintenant? Demandais-je incertaine.

**Bella :** Oui, dit-elle en cherchant un mouchoir dans son sac pour se moucher. Y'a plein de choses qui se mettent en place en fait. Il aurait pu m'en parler... j'aurais compris.

**Moi :** Comme je te l'ai dit, il n'en parle à personne. La seule avec qui il aborde le sujet est Izzy, car elle commence à se poser des questions, elle viendra surement t'en poser et je pense que tu devais savoir au moins cela. Edward n'en parle pas et tu te rendras compte qu'à la période de février, il n'est pas lui. Il se réveille en sueur et crie pas mal.

Je pris une pose, combien de nuits m'avait-il fait vivre ainsi.

**Moi :** Je te le dis, car à cette période tu risques de ne pas le voir beaucoup. Soufflais-je désolé.

**Bella :** Il faudrait qu'il en parle pour se libérer et arrêter de souffrir. Et pourquoi je risque de ne pas le voir beaucoup à cette période ? Demandait-elle effrayée.

**Moi :** Il vient dormir chez moi et reste avec moi et Jasper dans mon lit. Je ne sais pas s'il le fera avec toi, mais ne sachant s'il t'en parlerait, je ne veux pas que tu croies autre chose. Nous avons tout fait et quand je dis tout c'est tout, Bell's, pour le faire parler au moins un peu, mais il n'en démord pas et se laisse gagner par cette période. Dis-je dépitée en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

**Bella :** Merde... murmurait-elle. Je vais faire comment moi pour l'aider à passer au travers ou encore moi-même ? Alice, je suis désolée. Désolée, de t'avoir fait revivre cela avec moi à cause de Paul, avant mon déménagement. Désolée d'avoir fait vivre cela à Edward, ça va être mon tour bientôt à passer par là... je ne sais pas comment je vais faire Alice, me dit-elle la gorge nouée, et ses larmes recommençaient à couler. Moi aussi j'en ai fait vivre à Edward... je m'en veux, tu ne sais pas à quel point.

**Moi :** Bella tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. Je veux dire, tu n'as pas cherché quelqu'un pour te battre. Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Bell's chut, dis-moi pourquoi tu vas vivre dans une période noire? Demandais-je doucement. Ne te laisse pas bouffer comme mon frère s'il te plait parle moi. Dis-je la gorge nouée.

Décidément, nous étions une bande d'écorchée vif à nous quatre et je venais à peine de m'en apercevoir.

**Bella :** Parce que je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour gérer la situation qu'il reste ou qu'il parte chez toi. Vivre cela, comme je lui ai fait vivre. C'est rendu qu'il doit être avec moi pour dormir sinon les cauchemars reviennent. Lorsqu'il travaille tard, il lui arrive encore de venir me réveiller et me consoler puis après il retourne à ses dossiers. Je ne sais pas comment nous allons gérer cela. Et avec Izzy, il se passe quoi quand il est dans cet état? Je n'ai jamais connu cela venant d'un autre... Mais moi... je sais qu'on n'a pas le gout de voir personne, qu'on se sent mal, la peur au ventre ou encore l'angoisse ou le mal qui nous transperce. J'ai connu cela 2 fois, Alice. Revivre cela avec lui, je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir. Dit-elle la voix tellement nouée, que l'on aurait dit une voix de crécelle.

**Moi :** Mes parents viennent s'occuper de la petite à cette période. Pour tes cauchemars, ma chérie, ils partiront. Edward est là, il t'apaise, te réconforte. À un moment donné, ton subconscient comprendra que tu n'as rien à craindre et que tu es protégée, tu comprends. Dis-je doucement, car, moi-même, j'étais passé par là. Et pour ce qu'il ressent à cette période, je ne saurais te dire à part, qu'il part des heures durant, surement sur la tombe d'Emma et ne reviens que le soir dans un triste état. Il se couche avec nous, ne dit rien et s'endors pour se réveiller quelques heures plus tard en hurlant à la mort. Cela dure trois jours entiers puis il redevient normal, comme si de rien n'était. Dis-je tristement.

**Bella bouleversée :** Tu as dit tout à l'heure que savoir cela pourrait les aider. Mais tu me dis de ne pas en parler et me le fais promettre. Alors, pourquoi le savoir si je ne peux... si je ne peux... lui en parler? Demandait-elle tristement et choquée.

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais Edward à ce que l'on peut appeler des phases.

**Bella :** Je ne suis pas certaine... il y a des jours où il me parle beaucoup et d'autre fois, cela peut être dans la même journée, lorsque je reviens sur le sujet il me fait promettre de ne plus en reparler. C'est de ça que tu me parles?

**Moi :** Oui ou des moments où tout va bien et d'autres où il ne va pas décrocher deux mots?

**Bella :** Oui et je trouve cela dur. Je sais que ce n'est pas voulu de sa part, mais je me sens exclu dans ces moments. Je dois t'avouer.

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il se renferme ainsi juste qu'il le fait avec tout le monde et que je crois qu'à ces moments-là, il pense à Emma et Izzy ce qui le rend nostalgique. Il s'en veut de pouvoir avoir Izzy et pas Emma. Je voulais que tu le saches car je le connais et par moment il peut être cassant ou vexant à ces moments-là, mais je ne veux pas que tu le repousses pour de mauvaises raisons. Tu comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai voulu t'en parler maintenant ? Je sais pertinemment que ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire, mais je le connais par cœur et c'est l'une des choses qu'il n'aborde jamais. Et il m'a aussi parlé pour le fait que tu te crois espionnée. Je dois t'avouer que je ressens la même chose et pense savoir de qui il s'agit.

**Bella :** Ah oui ?

**Moi :** Je suis presque certaine que c'est Tanya. Je crois qu'elle prépare un mauvais coup. Le truc c'est que je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Dis-je embêter.

**Bella :** Moi au départ je croyais que c'était Paul parce qu'il sait où je travaille. Mais Tanya ce n'est pas fou. Dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes du revers de ma main.

**Moi :** Tu crois que... que Paul tenterait quelque chose contre toi? Demandais-je timidement.

**Bella :** Je ne sais pas, mais il n'est pas le type de personne à laisser tomber facilement. Je me suis fait enlever à lui, si l'on peut dire ainsi, il doit me chercher et il doit mal le prendre d'avoir une sanction contre lui.

**Moi :** J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne tentera rien Bell's, aussi bien pour toi que pour lui.

**Bella :** Je l'espère aussi parce que je n'ai pas envie de revivre, ce à quoi je suis en train de me sortir. Dit-elle en frissonnant.

**Moi :** Et moi je ne veux pas qu'Edward se mette dans de sales draps. Et je ne veux bien sûr pas qu'il t'arrive un truc. Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

**Bella :** Vu sous cet angle, moi ce n'est pas grave. C'est Edward qu'il faut protéger dans tout ça. Le protéger de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Dit-elle.

**Moi :** Ce n'est pas vraiment pour Edward que j'aurais peur s'il advenait à croiser la route de Paul, tu me suis? Dis-je réprimant un frisson d'effroi.

**Bella :** Oui, je te suis parfaitement, mais je n'ose m'imaginer Edward derrière les barreaux à cause de cela. Voilà pourquoi il faut le protéger contre ses gestes. Dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

**Moi :** Je sais. Soufflais-je. Bon finis les mauvais trips si nous allions finir ce pour quoi nous sommes ici. Dis-je en essayant d'être plus enjouée.

**Bella :** Ouais... malgré que je n'en aie plus très envie. Où devons-nous aller au juste? Dit-elle en cherchant un truc dans son sac. Elle me présenta des cachets. Tu en as besoin ?

**Moi :** Non merci. Souriais-je gentiment. Nous devons aller pour les décorations, le traiteur, le tissu, j'ai déjà. Dans la boutique de lingeries, de chaussures. Je crois que c'est tout. Ah non le pâtissier aussi. Voilà. Dis-je souriante.

**Bella :** Lin... Lingerie ? Pourquoi Alice ? Dit-elle en prenant ses cachets avec une gorgée d'eau.

**Moi :** Parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de les faire moi-même avec ma nouvelle collection. Et j'ai oublié le plus important. La boutique de déguisement pour Izzy. Il faut que j'en prenne un et le retouche, mais je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. En fait, tu viens avec nous dans l'après-midi, hein? Dis-je en commençant à marcher.

C'est vrai quoi ! Il était déjà 10 heures et il nous restait tellement à faire. OH MON DIEU, on n'aurait jamais le temps.

**Moi :** Aller dépêche Bella, on ne va pas pouvoir finir à temps. Dis-je en ayant retrouvé ma pêche.

**Bella marcha plus rapidement derrière moi :** Allez où dans l'après-midi ?

**Moi :** Bah ! Accompagner Izzy, ensuite nous la laisserons avec son père et son parrain et nous irons nous préparer pour la soirée. Ah ! Je ne t'ai pas dit, on décolle, à 17 h et pour Izzy on commence, la tournée de bonbon à 12 h, oui midi c'est parfait. Dis-je en réfléchissant rapidement.

**Bella :** Ah OK, si tu le dis, Alice. Dit-elle tout simplement.

.

.

_**PDV Bella.**_

Samedi, jour d'Halloween, donc le jour du bal. Moi qui pensais faire la grasse matinée avant d'aller faire la tournée des bonbons avec ma chère Izzy. Ce fut peine perdue. J'ouvris les yeux difficilement, ayant une petite puce en train de sauter et de crier de ce lever puisqu'il fallait se préparer. Cette jeune demoiselle voulait ses bonbons. Je regardai l'heure, 6h53 Am. Je m'étais endormie, il y avait à peine 3 h. Son papa ne m'avait pas lâché de la nuit, disons que je ne lui avais pas donné son reste non plus, pensais-je en souriant.

**Moi :** Bonjour ma princesse, déjà réveillée. Tu n'as plus sommeil ? Lui demandais-je tout en bâillant.

**Izzy :** Veux les bonbons Beya. Vite, tati Alice va arriver.

**Moi :** Je sais que tu veux tes bonbons, mais tati Alice n'arrivera pas avant 9 h, lui dis-je contente d'avoir réussi à négocier cette heure. Donc, il reste encore deux heures avant qu'elle n'arrive.

**Edward :** Heu Bella, t'es sûre de ton coup pour Alice? Arquant un sourcil.

**Moi :** J'ai dû négocier serré, mais oui, je suis sûr, mon cœur.

**Edward :** Tu ne connais pas Alice, alors. Dit-il en riant. Demande à Izzy à quelle heure elle lui a dit hier soir avant d'aller au lit. Me dit-il en m'embrassant le nez.

**Bella regardant Izzy :** Quelle heure tati Alice va-t-elle être ici, ma puce ?

**Izzy :** Tati, bah ! Elle a dit 8 h, Beya. Dit-elle en sautant sur le lit.

**Moi regardant Edward **: Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

**Edward :** Désolé, mais depuis le temps je pensais que tu connaissais Alice, mon ange. Elle vient toujours pour le petit-déjeuner le jour d'Halloween et le lendemain elle amène le petit-déjeuner. C'est une sorte de rituel. D'ailleurs Izz' on va aller le préparer avant que ta marraine ramène sa tête de lutin, OK? Bella tu vas à la douche ou tu traines au lit?

**Moi exaspérée d'avoir entendu cela :** Elle va me le payer. Avec tout ce que j'ai dû faire pour elle et avec elle pour lui demander cette heure de plus et voilà que... Ahhhhh ! Je vais aller à la douche, ça va me réveiller un peu et peut être m'enlever les cernes en dessous des yeux, suite à ma courte nuit, hein M. Cullen ? Dis-je à mon amour.

**Edward :** Courte nuit? Ah bon ! Moi étonnamment je ne me souviens de rien. Dit-il innocemment.

**Moi riant :** Tu passeras devant la glace et tu regarderas tes cernes sous tes yeux. Ça va surement te revenir aussi, dis-je en me levant du lit et lui faisant un sourire moqueur.

**Edward :** Disons que ma vue actuelle est plus plaisante que mon reflet dans le miroir. Se levant à son tour en prenant Izzy dans ses bras.

Il pouvait bien aimer ce qu'il voyait, je portais une nuisette bleu nuit assez courte me cachant tout juste les fesses, et laissait percevoir la naissance de ma poitrine. Une tenue non appropriée devant une enfant. Je me dirigeai donc vers le dressing et en sortie ma robe de chambre, puis l'enfilai.

**Moi :** Désoler mon cœur, mais la vue n'est pas approprié pour de si jeunes yeux. Je lui tirai la langue sortie de la chambre et me dirigeai à la salle de bain.

**Edward :** Ma fille apprécie tout autant que moi de voir de belle chose, hein Izz' que Bella est belle? Cria-t-il de la chambre.

**Izzy :** Vi, t'es belle Beya. Cria-t-elle en retour.

Je n'en revenais pas... il embarquait même sa fille dans ses folies. Je revins au chambranle de la chambre et ne passai que ma tête.

**Moi :** Merci ma puce, et toi, je pointai Edward, que je ne te vois pas embarquer ta fille dans tes délires. Lui dis-je tout en essayant de rester sérieuse.

**Edward :** Izzy au secours, Bella est méchante avec papa. Dit-il tout sourire.

**Izzy :** Ah non, faut pas être méchante avec mon papa Beya. Dit-elle les poings sur les hanches. (petit clone d'Alice mdr)

**Edwards :** Tu vois, tu ne dois pas être méchante avec son papa. Dit-il innocemment en faisant sa moue.

**Moi souriant à mon tour :** C'est bon ! Vous n'avez pas un petit déjeuner à préparer vous deux ? Pour moi, un bon café fort stp, la journée risque d'être très très longue.

**Edward :** À vos ordres Capitaine. Dit-il en saluant comme à l'armée.

Sur ce, je me dirigeai à nouveau à la salle de bain en riant de bon cœur pour me dirigeai dans la douche, l'un des endroits où Edward m'avait prise hier soir.

Lorsque j'éteignis l'eau, l'odeur de fraise flottait dans l'air. Edward allait être content, lui qui aimait tant humer cette odeur. Je pris ma serviette, m'enroulai dedans et sorti pour me dirigeai à la cuisine, pour voir mes petits marmitons favoris.

Des odeurs de pancake et d'œufs ainsi que de pain grillé flottaient dans les airs. J'entendis mes amours — oui, j'avais finalement bien accepté le fait d'avoir un enfant dans ma vie, malgré qu'elle était à Edward — chanter tous les deux ensemble. C'était si mignon à entendre et encore plus, en les voyant cuisiner tout en ayant du plaisir. Il y avait une telle complicité entre eux, c'était intimidant de s'immiscer dans cela.

**Edward :** Mira, como estoy sufriendo, Me quemo por dentro, po sentir tu amor, à toi corazon.

**Izzy :** Mami, no me hagas, ze sai pu papa.

**Edward riant :** Eso sabes que te quiero, con todo el corazon.

Je ne voulus pas faire de bruit en m'approchant d'eux, mais c'était mal me connaitre. Je voulais les écouter chanter en espagnol et voilà que je m'étais pris un pied dans une chaise, cela avait dû les déconcentrer puisqu'ils me regardaient tous les deux lorsque je relevai les yeux.

**Edward :** Tu ne t'es pas faite mal au moins espionne ? Dit-il en souriant en coin.

**Moi :** Si un peu, dis-je en m'assoyant sur cette dite chaise qui m'avait vendu et massa mon pied endolori. Ça va aller, ne t'en fait pas. Grimaçais-je un peu en massant.

Relevant la tête et le regardant dos à moi, je le voyais s'activer autour de la cuisinière. Il était à tomber. Un corps parfait, une tignasse en bataille comme j'aimais et en plus il savait cuisiner aussi bien sinon mieux que moi. Mais je n'avais pas tellement eu la chance de lui démontrer puisqu'il ne me laissait pas faire, prenant toujours les devants.

**Moi :** Dis, la chanson que vous chantiez tout à l'heure c'était bien celle que tu me fais pratiquer ?

**Edward :** Oui, tu sais ce qu'elle veut dire en fait?

**Moi :** Non, pas du tout. Et il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment toi et ta fille savez parler espagnol.

**Edward :** Oh, alors pour commencer la chanson parle d'un amour perdu et pour l'espagnol ma tante Maria le parlait souvent et elle m'a appris à le parler et moi je l'apprends à ma fille simplement. Dit-il souriant, se rappelant de bons souvenirs.

**Moi :** Oh ! Tu es bien chanceux. Moi j'avais appris un peu le Quileute, mais je l'ai oublié, honte à moi... Seth va m'en vouloir, je crois.

**Edward haussant les épaules :** L'espagnol n'est pas une langue difficile. Le Quileute? Belle langue, Sam le parle souvent.

**Moi :** Parle pour toi, j'ai toujours eu de la difficulté avec les langues moi. Pour le Quileute, oui, c'est joli, Seth, Leah, Sue et même Jacob à une époque me l'apprenaient. Je devenais bonne, mais j'ai tout arrêté en entrant à l'université.

**Edward se tournant vivement :** Sue comme Sue Clearwater?

**Moi, étant surprise de sa réaction :** Euhh... Oui, c'est la femme de mon père. Je me suis fait pratiquement élever par elle. Comment la connais-tu ?

**Edward :** Heu Bella, on vient de la même ville! Dit-il s'inquiétant pour ma santé mentale.

**Moi :** Tu viens de Forks ?

**Edward :** Oui, Jasper ne t'en a rien dit? Dit-il étonner.

**Bella :** Non, il a dû en avoir loupé un bout selon moi. Parce que non, je ne l'ai jamais su. Attends, laisse-moi voir une chose... Cullen... qui y a... Ah ! Dr. Cullen, serait-ce ton père ou un oncle ?

**Edward :** Le docteur Carlisle Cullen est mon père Bella. Dit-il en bombant le torse fier de son papa. À ton tour, tu demanderas à ton père de te parler des frères Cullen. Tu riras, je pense.

**Bella :** Tu as de quoi être fier de lui, tu sais. À plusieurs reprises, il m'a soigné. Dont la fois de...

**Edward :** De...? Dit-il soucieux.

**Moi :** Ah ! Laisse tomber. C'est un mauvais souvenir. Tu ne veux pas savoir.

**Edward **: Tu devrais savoir que je veux tout savoir de toi, Bella. Dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

**Moi baissant le regard :** Je sais, mais ce n'est pas la joie, ce souvenir et moi aussi je veux tout savoir de toi, j'en sais si peu...

**Edward :** Je suis désolé, j'ai tellement peu l'habitude de parler de moi. Bon faisons un petit compromis, tu veux? Me dit-il en s'agenouillant face à moi.

**Bella :** Quel genre de compromis ? Je levai un doigt qu'il attende avant de me donner sa réponse. Ma puce voudrait-tu aller me chercher mon sac dans le dressing de l'entrée par terre, au lieu de jouer dans la pâte à pancake. Elle fit oui de la tête et parti. Je remis mon regard sur Edward, puis lui fit savoir qu'il pouvait me répondre, en baissant mon doigt.

**Edward :** Nous pouvons nous poser toutes les questions que nous voulons à l'autre sur notre passé. Mais si l'on ne se sent pas capable de répondre, on le dit et l'autre peut y revenir quand il le voudra. On doit toujours dire la vérité et ne pas mentir même si c'est douloureux ou gênant. Marché conclu? Dit-il en me tendant la main.

**Moi lui tendant la main, mais ne la serrant pas encore :** Cela va être plus difficile pour toi de tenir ce marché, tu es certain que peu importe la question de sur ton passée tu vas finir par me répondre ?

**Edward :** À part une chose, je dis toujours la vérité Miss Swan.

**Moi :** Tu m'as dit, tout. C'est tout ou rien, mon amour.

**Edward :** Pareil pour toi, tout. Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux me défiant.

**Bella :** Je mets une condition de plus. Une question par jour pour chacun de nous.

**Edward :** C'est bon pour moi. Je vais être même bon joueur et te laisser la première question.

**Moi :** Attends, ce n'est pas officiel. Je lui tendis la main à nouveau.

Il me la serra sans condition supplémentaire.

**Moi songeuse :** Humm... Quelle question te poser... je vais t'en poser une facile, pour aujourd'hui. Dis-moi l'un des meilleurs souvenirs du jardin d'enfants? SI tu t'en souviens bien sûr.

**Edward :** Hum... Oui, mais en fait, je n'en ai pas vraiment des bons. Disons qu'à cette époque j'étais la tête de Turc de mes camarades. La seule bonne chose sans Alice qui se soit produite, c'est cette petite fille qui est venue me voir, car je pleurais, elle m'a tendu un mouchoir, m'a fait une bise et est partie sans rien dire. Il avait un sourire tendre sur le visage en se remémorant ce doux souvenir. Enfin, tu vois le truc de gamin quoi ! Dit-il un peu gêné finalement.

Étant surprise je mis ma main à ma bouche qui faisait un O. parfait.

**Edward :** Quoi? Bon, OK je sais que le fait que je pleurais casse un peu mon image, mais bon n'abuse pas. Ria-t-il.

**Moi émue :** Non ! Si je me rappelle bien, la petite fille, c'était moi. J'étais si jeune à l'époque, mon père m'avait envoyé au jardin d'enfants 1 journée et vu son état d'ivresse avancé à son retour pour venir me chercher, c'est Sue qui était venue et depuis ce jour je n'y étais plus retourné. Dis-je sentimentalement.

**Edward :** C'est impossible Bella. Souffla-t-il tout bas.

**Moi :** Non, pas tant que cela. Le garçon était plus vieux que moi, il était assis sur un banc, il pleurait parce qu'un autre petit garçon lui avait fait du mal ou riait de lui, je ne sais plus. Papa mettait toujours des mouchoirs dans mes poches. Et j'en ai sorti un de ma jupe, l'ai donné au garçon plus vieux que moi, je l'ai embrassé sur la joue et suis partie. Mais c'est flou tout cela quand même. Cela date d'il y a si longtemps et j'étais si jeune.

**Edward :** Tu te rends compte que je t'ai cherchée partout, que je n'ai fait que penser à cette petite fille pendant un mois! Mais j'y pense, voilà pourquoi j'avais l'impression de te connaitre à l'entretien. Quand je me suis plongé dans tes yeux et que j'ai senti ton odeur, tout de suite l'image du printemps m'est venue à l'esprit. Tu te rends compte que l'on a fait que se croiser depuis presque 21 ans.

J'étais sidérée de voir comment il ressemblait à Alice lorsqu'il s'exprimait ainsi. Il avait les mêmes gestuelles et enthousiasme également. Finalement, Alice et lui se ressemblaient.

**Moi :** Oh. Mon. Dieu. J'étais si jeune à l'époque et tu pensais à moi et tu as eu cette impression... je n'en reviens pas. Moi, j'ai pleuré pour y retourner et on n'a pas voulu, lui dis-je, pensive.

**Edward :** C'est vraiment bizarre.

Au même moment où Edward me dit cela, la sonnette de la porte retenti. Izzy criait de joie. Cela devait être Alice.

**Edward :** J'y vais. Dit-il en m'embrassant chastement. Va t'habiller pendant ce temps-là non?

Oh ! Oui, c'était vrai, j'avais encore ma serviette autour de moi. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il reste encore avec moi et avoir un autre baiser encore et encore, mais à entendre cette sonnette aussi insistante, c'était impossible. Je me levai et allai enfiler, un Jean noir slim et un débardeur à manches longues bleu, puis allai les rejoindre à la cuisine.

Izzy était aussi excité que sa tante. Ça allait promettre !

**Moi :** Salut Alice, lui dis-je en lui faisant la bise. Tu es seule?

**Edward riant :** Jazz ne se lève pas à cette heure, même pour les beaux yeux de ma sœur.

**Alice :** Non, il n'a pas voulu se lever et il m'a dit que j'étais folle. Elle finit sa phrase en tirant la langue à Edward.

**Moi :** Et il n'a pas tort ! J'aurais fait pareil ce matin moi. Dis-je en me versant une tasse de café.

**Alice :** Oh ! Mon dieu Bella c'est quoi cette tête? Hurla presque Alice. Tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ou quoi?

**Moi rougissante, mais reprenant vite contenance en faisant un clin d'œil à mon amour :** Les suites d'une nuit d'amour, je crois bien. _Alice parut horrifiée de ma réponse._ Mais Alice, tu m'avais promis que tu allais arriver qu'à 9 h ! Je croyais avoir le temps pour dormir.

**Alice :** Edward, mon caf s'il te plait. Dit-elle avec un sourire angélique. Oui, mais non, je n'ai pas promis. Je t'ai juste dit OK. Et j'ai besoin de préparer Izzy et 9 h est bien trop loin. Surtout que j'aurais perdu une heure pour rien. Là, je déjeune avec vous ensuite, Edward nous laisse pour son footing et voilà à 9 heures, on commence. Enfin bref merci Mon Jumeau d'amour. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle n'était pas croyable. Elle m'avait fait faire toute les boutiques en échange de cette heure supplémentaire et voilà qu'elle m'avait narguée en disant perdre une heure.

**Moi soupirant et m'assoyant à la table de la cuisine :** Pff... Je vais m'en rappeler de faire les boutiques avec toi, alors. Tu ne m'y reprendras plus. J'avais fait ça puisque tu m'avais dit OUI et non OK.

**Alice :** Edward tu n'as jamais emmené Izzy et Bella en boutique encore? S'offusqua-t-elle.

**Edward :** Lice déjà je n'ai pas eu le temps et de deux Izzy n'en avais pas besoin, si tu veux te battre ne le fait pas avec moi. Je t'ai préparé ce petit-déjeuner avec amour moi. Dit-il en faisant une moue.

**Alice :** Tu verras bien alors Bella. Et toi, arrête, enfant martyre, mais merci. Dit-elle en lui claquant un bisou sonore sur la joue.

Il était bien vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de venir avec nous et moi non plus d'ailleurs, le temps nous manquait, mais là, Alice voulait m'emmener faire les boutiques, mais cela ne m'intéressait pas. J'étais bien dans mon linge moi ! Je l'aimais moi! Et faire les boutiques avec elle, autant mourir !

Alice se levant et venant vers moi.

**Alice chuchotant à mon oreille :** Si je t'emmène, dis-toi que d'un quand tu retrouveras le soir mon frère, il en sera des plus heureux. Et de deux, j'ai repéré certains ensembles de lingerie qui je suis sûr ne resterons pas longtemps sur toi, si tu me suis. Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

**Moi rougissante :** Mais c'est long faire du shopping avec toi Alice. Et je ne suis pas riche si tu ne le savais pas. C'est intéressant, mais je déteste passer une journée entière dans un centre commercial.

**Alice :** Qui t'as parlé d'argent? Et puis Izzy serait avec nous, une vraie journée fille! Contra-t-elle.

**Moi :** Pour l'argent, dis-toi que je suis indépendante de ce côté, Alice. Je n'aime pas me fier aux autres. Mais, je ne dis pas non pour une après-midi de fille, pas une journée complète.

**Alice :** Hum, hum...

**Edward :** Je vais me doucher, à toutes les filles. Il embrassa Alice et Izzy sur le front finissant par moi où il déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres avant d'aller se laver.

**Moi :** C'est ça, abandonne-moi avec le lutin et ses plans de shopping ! Lui criais-je gentiment. Je tirai la langue à Alice et me levai pour aller servir le petit-déjeuner à Izzy.

**Moi :** Que veux-tu manger ma belle, lui demandais-je tenant son assiette d'une main.

**Izzy :** Comme tati, Beya.

**Moi :** Tu manges quoi, Alice ?

**Alice :** Edward a fait quoi?

**Moi :** Des œufs, pancake et pain rôti.

**Alice :** Œuf, pancake, alors. Merci. Dit-elle un sourire ravageur collé sur les lèvres.

**Moi :** Quel beau message subtil Alice! Je leur fis leurs assiettes et je finis par faire la mienne que je mangeai en 4e vitesse sur le coin du comptoir.

Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle venait faire chez nous si tôt alors que nous avions le temps pour tout faire. Nous ne partions qu'à midi.

**Moi :** Alice, qu'as-tu donc tant à lui faire à cet enfant pour que ce soit si long?

**Alice :** Alors, se tournant vers Izzy, ma poupée tu écoutes bien tata d'accord. Elle fit oui de la tête avec un grand sourire. Bon, nous devons la baigner, la laver, lui faire un petit soin pour visage d'enfant. La maquiller aussi et lui mettre son costume (sorcière) et ensuite quand elle sera prête se sera à nous enfin, mettre notre premier costume.

**Moi :** Quoi ? Dis-je en train de m'étouffer avec ma dernière gorgée de café. Un premier costume...

**Alice :** Bah ! Oui quel est le problème? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

**Moi :** Et quel est ce costume? Demandais-je suspicieusement.

**Alice :** Tu verras en temps voulu. Tu as fini Izzy?

**Izzy :** Vi Tati.

**Alice :** Edward T'a fini? Cria-t-elle.

**Edward :** Ouais, je m'habille. Cria-t-il en retour.

**Alice :** Tu lui fais sa douche ou je m'en occupe? Me demanda-t-elle.

**Moi :** Izzy tu veux qui?

**Izzy :** Beya. Dit-elle vivement.

**Alice :** Parfait. Dit-elle en se tapant dans les mains.

**Moi :** OK vient ma belle, on va à la douche. Dis-je en tendant la main à Izzy.

Elle me prit la main et nous allâmes ensemble à la salle de bain pour la laver. Lorsque la douche fut terminée, je la sortis emmitouflé dans une serviette, dans mes bras. Nous nous dirigeâmes à sa chambre et j'y vis une Alice nous attendant sautillante d'impatience.

**Moi :** Alice, arrête de sauter comme ça et aide-moi donc à la sécher si tu veux qu'on la prépare.

**Alice :** Rohh, quel rabat-joie tu fais! Izzy vient sauter sur le lit à papa pendant que je vais chercher les produits. Dit-elle en attrapant la petite dans les bras.

**Moi :** Merde Alice, ne lui apprend pas ça. C'est impoli et ça va briser le matelas. Izzy, si papa apprend ça il ne sera pas content.

**Izzy :** Papa y fait avec moi. Dit-elle souriante.

**Alice :** C'est lui qui lui a appris Bell's. Dit-elle morte de rire.

**Moi :** Je vais devoir parler à ton père... dis-je découragée.

**Alice :** Essaye toujours. Dit-elle en s'esclaffant et descendant du lit. Izz' sèche toi, je vais chercher mes produits au salon. Hé Bella. Me héla-t-elle à l'entrée de la chambre. Décoince-toi, ce n'est pas la mort, juste un jeu. Il va falloir que tu voies plein de choses. Dit-elle en riant, partant prendre ses affaires.

Je fis enfilai les sous-vêtements à Izzy et Alice se mis sur le cas de la petite princesse. Elle lui fit un masque pour enfant pour lui nettoyer la peau. Cette petite ne pipait mot, comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie. Alice me fit brancher son fer à friser pendant ce temps, pour qu'il soit chaud. Elle termina le masque et fis des anglaises dans les cheveux d'Élisabeth, remontant plusieurs couettes pour lui faire une coiffure haute, qui faisait d'elle une superbe petite fille.

Lorsque le temps du maquillage arriva elle lui mit un léger violet au-dessus des yeux, un léger orange sur les ses lèvres et pour finir une crème pailletée pour corps qu'Izzy semblait adorée.

Pendant qu'elle s'était fait coiffer et maquiller j'avais souvent entendu des ohhhh et des wow venant de la petite bouche d'Izzy. Elle était si adorable.

**Moi :** Alice, le costume c'est tout de suite ou tout à l'heure?

**Alice :** Non, pour le moment le temps que l'on s'habille elle va rester en peignoir. De toute manière, on aura une retouche maquillage à lui faire. Izz' comme d'habitude tu ne touche pas à tes cheveux. Dit-elle très sérieusement.

**Izzy :** Vi Tati.

**Alice :** À toi maintenant.

Je regardai l'heure, déjà 10 h 20. Le temps avait passé rapidement. Je m'assieds donc à mon tour sur le lit et elle me frisa les cheveux en boudins, les remonta sur ma tête en laissant des couettes plus longues que d'autre puis une longue couette resta dans mon cou passant sur ma clavicule gauche. Elle me maquilla d'un maquillage léger puisqu'elle savait que je n'étais pas très friand de cela et préférais rester au naturel. J'eus le droit à un masque pour la peau, un fond de teint léger, épilation de sourcils — Outch — un mauve et un rose pour les yeux avec un mascara noir, un blush rose pour les joues et fini avec un gloss rose. Je me demandais bien quel était ce costume pour avoir ce maquillage et cette coiffure.

**Moi :** C'est très joli, mais tu ne trouves pas que c'est trop ? Cela va être quoi ce soir? Je n'ose pas me l'imaginer...

**Alice :** Ce soir, ta coiffure sera plus simple, mais ton maquillage plus prononcé. Et le costume... Bah ! Tu verras bien. Dit-elle en souriant. Voilà, j'ai fini. Tu saurais me mettre ça dans les cheveux, si je te dis où?

Elle me montra des épingles avec des fleurs blanches. Je lui fis oui de la tête et me dis où les mettre et comment les installer. Elle dut en déplacer une ou deux, mais cela était dû au fait qu'elle les trouvait plus jolis ainsi et la coiffure était mieux effectivement.

Vint le temps de son maquillage, elle se fit un masque à son tour, un léger fond de teint, un léger vert sur ses yeux, un mascara noir, un blush rose et un superbe gloss argenté que seule Alice avait le courage de porter. Elle était splendide. Je comprenais pourquoi mon frère malgré son effet pile électrique avait craqué pour elle.

Alice se leva et alla prendre les housses.

**Alice :** Élisabeth Masen-Cullen dans la chambre de ton père et tout de suite. Tiens Bell' si tu as un problème, appelle-moi. Moi j'habille Izzy et puis moi. Heu, n'oublie pas de passer par le bas. Dit-elle en souriant. Ah ! Izzy vient là, ma poupée, on va mettre ton costume.

Je me dirigeai à la salle de bain avec la housse que m'avait donnée Alice, les laissant seules dans notre chambre. Je fermai la porte et me déshabillai en faisant bien attention de ne pas défaire ma coiffure. J'ouvris légèrement la housse de plastique et y découvrit pour commencer des sous-vêtements en dentelle beiges. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher... puisqu'ils étaient sexys en plus. J'ouvris la housse en entier et y découvrit une robe de princesse médiévale dans les teintes du bourgogne, or, et le bas était orangé. Lorsque je la mis, elle m'arriva au pied et les manches m'arrivaient aux poignets finissant en pointes. Pour finaliser le costume, il y avait un bandeau bourgogne dans le même tissu que la robe, soit du velours, avec des rubans or. Je me regardai dans la glace, et pour une fois dans ma vie, j'aimais bien le résultat. Je sortis de la salle de bain et allai voir si elles étaient prêtes à leur tour.

La porte était toujours fermée, je cognai légèrement.

**Moi :** Vous avez terminé ?

**Alice :** Oui, oui, entre. Cria-t-elle.

J'ouvris la porte et y découvrit une petite sorcière adorable comme tout et une fée qui ressemblait étrangement à la fée clochette.

**Izzy :** Beya, Beya, WOW t'es top belle! Moi, tu touve comment? Dit-elle en courant vers Bella.

**Moi :** Merci ma beauté, tu es superbe ma belle. Wow ! Je la fis tourner pour la voir dans tous les sens.

**Izzy riant à grand éclat **: Méci, t'as vu tata Lili elle a fait une socièe pou moi. Je vais jeter un sot à papa. Dit-elle en courant vers le salon.

Je me mis à rire en la voyant partir ainsi.

**Alice :** Tu es magnifique Bella. Dit-elle avec un regard tendre.

**Moi souriant :** Merci Alice, tu es superbe, aussi tu sais. Une vraie petite fée. Merci pour les costumes. Dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

**Alice :** De rien. Aller vient, allons trouver ton frère et le mien. Dit-elle gênée, mais enthousiasme.

**Moi l'arrêtant :** Alice Cullen, pourquoi cette gêne ? Lui demandais-je gentiment.

**Alice :** Je sais que je donne souvent l'impression d'être sûr de moi et tout. Mais je n'ai jamais eu réellement d'amie, Bell'. Je voudrais te demander pardon aussi. Dit-elle doucement.

**Moi :** Pourquoi me demander pardon, Alice ?

**Alice :** J'ai remarqué que je m'imposais beaucoup ici, mais aussi avec Izzy. Elle leva la main pour m'interrompre puisque j'allais parler. Laisse-moi finir stp. Avant que tu n'arrives dans leurs vies, je gérais le côté éducation/relation avec Izzy et avec Edward, j'étais et suis son double, donc je le comprends beaucoup. IL faut que je me fasse à l'idée que je ne peux pas tout contrôler avec eux que tu es là maintenant. Je veux dire avant, moi, je gérais la maison et lui les sociétés. Mais je dois maintenant te laisser la place et enfin voilà, quoi ! Je voulais juste que tu saches que je... J'ai ce besoin compulsif de contrôler tout donc quand les choses m'échappent je suis perdue. Mais bon, c'était juste pour pas que tu m'en veuilles. Dit-elle un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**Moi prenant Alice dans mes bras :** Mais oui je comprends, mais cela n'est pas toujours facile, je dois te l'avouer. Mais bon... J'essaie de faire avec, lui souriais-je.

**Alice :** Merci, aller viens, allons voir nos hommes. Sourit-elle à son tour.

Je lui fis oui de la tête, puis nous sortîmes de la chambre pour nous rendre au salon.

J'étais gênée de me rendre au salon, savoir mon frère et mon amoureux nous attendant, le rouge me montait aux joues. Oui, j'étais jolie mais n'aimais pas être le centre d'attraction.

Alice me traina par la main voyant ma lenteur à avancer.

**Alice :** Aller Bell' personne ne va te manger!

**Moi :** Je sais Alice, je sais ! Mais tu devrais le savoir, je déteste me montrer.

**Alice :** Rahhh, tu m'exaspères. Arrête sinon le prochain défilé, je te fais monter sur le podium. Tu es magnifique, tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

Elle me tira davantage et me mis devant elle à l'entrée du salon. J'avais fermé les yeux, et lorsque je les ouvris, deux pairs yeux nous regardaient.

**Edward :** Elle a raison. Ange, tu es sublime. Dit-il un sourire en coin.

**Jasper :** Extraordinaire.

**Izzy :** Belle Beya.

**Moi rouge comme une pivoine :** Merci... Alice, je n'ai pas honte, juste... mal à l'aise, d'être sous le regard des autres.

**Alice levant les yeux au ciel :** Ce n'est que nous Bella. Puis elle parla pour elle-même. Mon dieu ce soir elle nous fait une syncope.

**Moi regardant l'heure :** Oh ! Trêve de plaisanterie, il serait temps de partir, il est déjà 12h07.

Je m'attendais à voir une tornade passer dans mon salon puisque nous étions en retard.

Je l'attendais d'une seconde à l'autre.

**Alice :** Quoi? Merde, on décolle maintenant. Aller on se bouge là. Hop, hop, hop. Dit-elle en tapant des mains se dirigeant vers la porte.

Edward et Jasper se regardèrent amusés.

**En même temps Edward et Jasper :** Alice sera toujours Alice.

**Moi :** Alice tu oublie une chose !

Tous se retournèrent vers moi.

**Alice :** Quoi? Demanda-t-elle interrogatrice.

**Moi :** Même deux, 1 - la photo et 2 - le sac pour ramasser les bonbons est sur le comptoir de la cuisine, je le vois d'ici.

**Alice :** Heu... Comme tu veux, mais dépêche-toi. Dit-elle légèrement embarrasser.

**Izzy :** Tati, on pen pas le chaudon ?

**Alice :** Fait comme Bella a dit ma puce. Dit-elle doucement.

**Moi me retournant :** Elle a un chaudron ? Si elle le préfère, pourquoi pas ! Mais je veux cette photo, par contre. Cela fera une magnifique photo pour mettre dans son album, j'en suis certaine. Edward tu pourrais aller chercher l'appareil, stp ? Lui demandais-je d'une petite voix.

**Edward :** On la déjà en fait. Aller y mettez-vous en place. Dit-il en regardant Alice, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passait.

**Alice :** Aller on se dépêche. Dit-elle souriante.

Nous nous mîmes en place, près de la bibliothèque de livres. Izzy entre nous deux, mais elle demanda à Alice de la prendre, donc la photo fut avec moi, et Alice qui elle avait Izzy dans ses bras et elle l'avait placé entre nous deux. Edward prit deux clichés pour être certain, et aussitôt fait, Alice se dépêcha d'atteindre la porte et de l'ouvrir. Puis nous pressa à sortir.

**Alice :** Aller on se presse. Poussant tout le monde en dehors de l'appartement.

**Moi riant :** Du calme miss Cullen. Il va en rester des bonbons.

**Alice :** Humrf...

**Edward :** Alice, arrête de bougonner. Bella à raison, chaque année tu nous fais partir très tôt pour rien. Riant doucement.

Alice lança un regard meurtrier et noir à son frère.

**Edward me chuchotant :** Désolé j'aurai essayé. Dit-il doucement.

**Moi chuchotant à mon tour :** Merci, c'était l'intention qui comptait, puis je lui embrassai la joue, mais je dus l'essuyer puisque mon gloss avait laissé sa trace. Oups... dis-je en rigolant.

Il me sourit tendrement, m'embrassa à son tour et avança plus vite rejoindre sa fille et sa sœur.

Je les suivis avec Jazz derrière moi, marchant tranquillement à son rythme, ne faisant guère attention aux pleurnicheries d'Alice.

**Jasper :** Bell' tu es endurante d'habitude? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

**Moi :** Euhh... je ne pourrais te dire Jazz, tu me connais, mal à droite comme je suis, ce n'est pas toujours facile... mais pourquoi cette question ? Lui demandais-je interloquée.

**Jasper riant :** Parce que si tu veux tenir le rythme jusqu'à 17 heures avec Alice tu ferais bien de ralentir tout bêtement. Dit-il souriant à pleine dent.

**Moi :** Oh ! Aussi bien prendre mon temps alors, merci du conseil. Dis-je, en lui retournant son sourire.

**Jasper :** Je les pratique depuis longtemps, autant que cela porte ces fruits et servent à quelqu'un. Dit-il sincèrement.

**Moi :** Vraiment, merci et j'aurais à te parler un peu quand on aura du temps ensemble. Pas là puisqu'on n'aura pas le temps, mais je voudrais que l'on parle. Dis-je à mon grand frère en le regardant.

**Jasper :** OK... Mais de quoi?

**Moi mal à l'aise :** Au sujet... d'Alice.

**Jasper :** Alice? Y'a un problème. On peut parler maintenant si tu le désires, ils ne feront pas attention à nous. Dit-il en les regardant. Un sourire tendre naissait sur ses lèvres.

**Moi :** Viens, ils attendent après nous. Mais aussitôt qu'ils seront occupés à la cueillette des friandises, je t'en parlerai si tu le veux toujours.

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers l'ascenseur qu'Edward retenait pour nous laisser y entrer.

* * *

_Comment voyez-vous la suite?_

_Nous espérons que vous avez aimé._

_La suite... très bientôt... d'ici 2 jours max._

_Jess et Lili  
_


	16. chapitre 12 épisode 2

_Voilà la deuxième parti du chapitre 12, hallowen. Pleins de surprise vous attends. Merci pour ton vos commentaires qui nous fon chaud au coeur. _

_On se retrouve plus bas bise._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 12 …. La suite**_

.

_**La party d'halloween.**_

_**.**_

_**PDV Bella.**_

Cela faisait déjà 10 minutes que la collecte était commencée, Alice et Edward faisaient chaque porte avec la petite. Plusieurs gens pensaient qu'Alice et Edward étaient les parents d'Izzy, parfois cela me faisait sourire, d'autre fois non. Lorsque Jasper s'aperçut que cela ne me plaisait pas, il me fit ralentir le pas en me retenant par le bras puis commença à me questionner.

**Jasper :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella? J'ai bien vu que tu faisais une drôle de tête tout à l'heure quand la dame a dit à Alice que sa fille était magnifique.

**Moi le regard triste :** Je sais bien que ce n'est pas sa fille et encore moins la mienne. Mais, lorsqu'Alice est là, on dirait que je perds le peu de place que j'ai dans la vie d'Izzy. Je ne sais pas où est mon rôle dans tout ça, quand elle est présente. Lorsqu'elle n'y est pas, ça se fait naturellement, j'agis comme si c'était la mienne quoique les punitions quand il y en a c'est Edward qui s'en occupe, mais... elle compte beaucoup pour moi, autant que son père, tu sais.

**Jasper mettant son bras sur ses épaules :** Je me doute qu'il soit difficile de gérer cela pour toi. Leurs trio est déroutant n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il tranquillement.

**Moi :** Tu ne t'imagines même pas comment ce l'est. On dirait que c'est eux la petite famille et non eux et moi, dis-je en les pointant du menton.

**Jasper :** Je sais. Je ne saurais pas vraiment te donner la marche à suivre, mais je ne sais pas si tu conçois vraiment correctement leur relation. Demanda-t-il.

**Moi :** Je me doute que leur lien est fort, ce sont des jumeaux. Mais de là à être mis presque de côté quand elle est là, ce n'est pas facile. Je fais quoi moi ? J'ai envie de leur dire youhou ! Je suis toujours là. Dis-je en gesticulant.

**Jasper :** Rose et moi sommes des jumeaux ressemblants, mais au-delà de ça, je ne partage pas tant avec elle, tu vois. Or Edward et Alice sont fusionnels, Alice a quasi élevé Izzy et cela a renforcé leur bulle, si je puis appeler cela ainsi. Je sais que tu veux te créer une place, mais il faut savoir qu'ils n'ont compté que sur eux-mêmes pendant longtemps. Même, leurs parents sont parfois dépités par ce lien. Tu m'as dit te douter qu'ils ont un lien fort, mais je crois que c'est pire que cela. Quand l'un a mal, l'autre aussi. Je veux dire, tu sais ce que t'a dit Alice pour les crises d'Edward?

**Moi me rappelant ma conversation de la semaine passée :** Oui... soupirais-je.

**Jasper :** Je te jure que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un souffrir autant que la personne à côté de lui. Quand toi tu fais des crises, je le sais aussi.

**Moi interloquée :** Tu sais quand je fais des crises ?

**Jasper :** Oui par Alice. Ce phénomène est très rare chez des vrais jumeaux, mais chez eux ce lien est réel. Quand lui souffre, elle souffre aussi physiquement ou psychiquement je ne saurais te dire. Bref, tout ça pour dire que leur lien est au-delà que de ce que tu peux connaitre, je crois. Maintenant, la question est à savoir si tu arriveras à te faire une place entre eux trois, c'est bien cela ? Et surtout comment ?

**Moi surprise par tout cela :** Je ne crois pas y arriver. Parfois, je me dis que lorsqu'Alice est là, Edward et Izzy n'ont pas besoin de moi. Aussitôt qu'elle n'est plus là, on dirait que je retrouve un semblant de place entre le père et la fille.

**Jasper :** Ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est d'en parler avec Edward, mais ne te braque pas sur Alice, sinon tu le braqueras, lui. Pour ta place, ils t'intégreront doucement, les changements se font petit à petit chez eux. Ils préservent en premier Izzy ensuite eux. Pour Izzy, je sais qu'elle tient énormément à toi, mais on ne peut pas demander à une enfant de 3ans de choisir avec " sa mère " qui la élevé et "sa maman " qui est avec elle. Alice aura toujours un rôle plus important que sa tante ou marraine. Mais tu seras tout autant importante pour elle, si tu veux elle aura deux mamans sous différentes manières. Mais il te faut de la patience. Ils t'intégreront comme ils l'ont fait avec moi.

**Moi :** Pour Élisabeth, je sais que je ne peux rien lui demander, je le comprends cela. Mais, cela a été long pour toi ? Et tu me parles d'Edward et lui en parler, j'ai de la difficulté à t'en parler, comment vais-je faire avec lui ?

**Jasper :** Oui et non. C'est différent. Je suis arrivé avant certaines épreuves qu'on a subies tous les trois et surtout je suis arrivé avant qu'Élisabeth arrive. Pour en parler avec Edward, si lui remarque un truc et je peux te dire qu'il l'a déjà remarqué, il t'en parlera de lui-même quand il te sentira prête. Mais vois le bon côté, ils ont été vites à te faire entrer dans leur vie. Tu fais partie intégrante d'eux, mais ils ont besoin de leurs moments sans nous, je dirais. Alors oui c'est déroutant, mais ils en ont besoin. Là, ils ne font que rattraper du temps, ensuite tu verras qu'Alice sera un peu moins présente. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils se prennent facilement un week-end entre eux trois sans personne. Mais ne prends pas peur, essaie de laisser couler et tu verras. On s'y fait vite en fait. Ria-t-il.

**Moi bouleversée :** Tu sais, tu es habituée dans tout cela. Pas moi. Je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude de prêter mes petits copains ou que l'on s'immisce dans mon couple. Alors là, je suis totalement perdue. Ils avaient leur vie avant et je ne peux leur enlever ce qu'ils ont construits. Mais moi aussi j'avais la mienne, ma vie, et c'était loin de ressembler à la leur. Je n'ai jamais eu une personne entre mon homme et moi, c'est déstabilisant. Je peux essayer de comprendre, mais cela me semble tellement complexe comme relation. Tu dis qu'il a remarqué ? Comment le sais-tu ? Et puis merde ! Tu veux savoir ce que je redoute le plus? Ce foutu mois de février. Lâchais-je enfin.

**Jasper :** Je sais que c'est complexe de gérer une telle situation. Alice ne veut pas s'immiscer dans ton couple du moins, je ne pense pas, sinon elle ne t'aurait rien dit pour Emma. Et crois-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas, qu'Edward le sache. Maintenant si tu as besoin d'une épaule compatissante ou rassurante sur ton couple sachant que je vis de l'autre côté du miroir, je suis là quoi, si t'as besoin. Pour le fait de savoir qu'il s'est passé quelque chose tout à l'heure même moi, j'ai remarqué cette gêne qu'avait Alice, la peur de te contredire. Elle n'a pas voulu faire à mal ou te blesser donc elle a laissé couler, mais logiquement nous faisons les photos dehors et Izzy savait prendre son chaudron, mais elle t'a soutenue et ne t'a pas tenu tête devant nous ce qui connaissant Alice est rarissime. Et maintenant toi, pourquoi craindre tant le mois de février, je sais que c'est la mauvaise période d'Edward, mais pour toi ?

**Moi :** Pour les photos, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas. Tu sais qu'à la maison c'était n'importe où, tant qu'on prenait des photos. Pour la gêne d'Alice, elle m'a parlé un peu tout à l'heure, et elle s'est excusée vis-à-vis moi. Voilà pourquoi. Pour le chaudron, je ne savais pas. Je ne sais rien, j'apprends à la minute près. Et pour en revenir avec le mois de février, pendant cette période je crois que je vais m'en retourner à Forks.

**Jasper :** Pourquoi viens-tu de me faire un laïus sur le fait que tu veuilles une place ? Mais tu veux partir, là où il a le plus besoin de soutien, je ne te comprends, pas là. Dit-il choquer par cette révélation. Et pourquoi Alice s'est excusée au fait?

**Moi :** Je vais commencer par Alice. Elle s'est excusée parce qu'elle m'a dit avoir trouvé une amie en moi, ce qui était rare pour elle. Et parce qu'elle a remarqué qu'elle s'imposait beaucoup dans la maison chez nous et vis-à-vis Izzy. Voilà.

**Jasper :** Elle t'a dit vraie. Ils font peu confiance et tu vois, tout n'est pas perdu vu qu'elle s'en est excusée elle-même. Et pour février?

**Moi :** Le savoir chez vous pendant cette période, que ses parents viennent s'occuper de la petite et que je me retrouve seule, à faire mes crises, durant mon sommeil, je crois que je préfère retourner à la maison. Il va y avoir Seth au moins. Lui ai-je dit sans le regarder tout en continuant à avancer pour ne pas perdre de vue la petite famille Cullen devant nous.

**Jasper :** Tu ne peux pas savoir à l'avance s'il agira ainsi. Logiquement, il fait comme cela et Alice est partie de ce principe-là, mais elle sait aussi que désormais tu es là. Alors, cela ne changera peut-être rien ou au contraire, beaucoup de choses. Mais tu fais comme bon te semble Bella, je n'ai pas à dicter ta vie, juste réfléchie bien. Pose-toi seulement cette question : À la période la plus noire de ta vie voudrais-tu que la personne que tu aimes te lâche volontairement et ne revienne qu'après la tempête passée? Penses-y petite sœur. Dit-il en m'embrassant le crâne.

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir face à cela, tout va dépendre de lui. Il ne me parle de rien. Lorsque j'ai eu mes problèmes avec Paul, il m'avait dit de l'appeler. J'ai fait le premier pas. Va-t-il le faire à son tour ou bien il va fuir et s'en aller rejoindre sa sœur comme il le fait chaque année ? Je n'en sais pas plus que toi Jasper, lui dis-je la voix nouée. Partir à Forks est mon plan de secours si jamais il ne reste pas.

**Jasper :** Je n'en sais rien non plus, mais tu sais il peut t'en parler, te dire ce qu'il se passe et retrouver quand même Alice. Mais encore une fois, je ne suis pas toi. Moi par contre, si ma compagne, donc Alice, partait alors que j'avais besoin d'elle, je lui en voudrais. Enfin, je dis ça moi, mais bon, ce n'est que moi et tu n'es pas moi, hein? Dit-il en me poussant un peu de l'épaule. Tu sais, tu ne peux pas leur demander de changer comme ça du jour au lendemain. Je pense qu'ils font beaucoup de compromis chacun de leur côté, mais ils ont des trucs entre eux, tu sais. Genre des regards, des gestes qu'on ne pourra ni moi, ni toi, ni personne, leur retirer. Mais tu seras toute leur vie, seulement il faut être patiente, Belly Bell's. Dit-il en souriant.

**Moi :** Patiente, c'est juste cela que je suis depuis le début. Mais Jazz met ça à l'inverse. Si c'est Alice qui est aux prises avec ce problème, elle se retrouve pendant une période X dans mon lit et celui de son frère et te laisse toi, à la maison et quand c'est fini elle revient. Tu ne me diras pas qu'elle a eu besoin de toi. C'est là que je veux en venir. Si jamais je ne le vois pas, n'ai pas de nouvelles rien, ça ne me sert à rien de me péter des crises dans mon sommeil moi-même seule de mon côté. Lui, il vous a tous les 2, moi personne !

**Jasper :** Ce dont tu ne sais pas Bella c'est qu'Alice a eu et a parfois des terreurs nocturnes comme vous deux. Dit-il doucement en regardant le trio. Tu ne sais pas tout d'eux encore. Dit-il compatissant. Je suppose que tu vas vouloir savoir? Demanda-t-il.

**Moi :** Alice m'a dit avoir déjà connu ce par quoi j'ai déjà passé, est-ce cela?

**Jasper :** Oui et il lui arrive encore d'en faire. Elles sont rares, mais présentes. Je sais ce que tu ressens malgré mon calme apparent. Tu sais, je l'ai haïs pendant un moment. Edward je parle. Il me volait mon Alice, il prenait la place que je devais avoir et il n'était pas foutu de trouvé quelqu'un pour lui, mais en fait non ce n'était pas cela. Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre autant qu'ils ont besoin de nous. Je veux dire quand Alice fait ses crises, je ne peux pas la gérer seul lui y arrive. Je n'y arrivais plus au début, mais en fait je me suis fait une raison, l'amour de ma vie avait autant besoin de moi que de son jumeau. Sans moi ou sans lui, elle ne fait que survivre. Ils sont un tout ensemble et quand il n'est pas là je suis son tout. Alors oui quand Alice a des crises, je la laisse le retrouver et me revenir souriante et aimante. Dit-il finalement souriant tendrement en regardant Alice.

**Moi :** Ce qui, si je comprends bien, il y a très peu de chance qu'il reste à la maison pendant sa crise, et risque d'aller rejoindre Alice, c'est bien cela ?

**Jasper :** Je n'en sais vraiment rien. Comme je te l'ai dit il peut être là avoir sa crise et se réveiller rester et partir ensuite voir Alice. Comme aller directement chez Alice ou encore ne pas y aller du tout.

**Moi suspicieuse :** Si jamais il part et ne revient pas pendant cette période, si je pars, ce ne sera pas parce que je ne l'aime pas ou ne veux pas l'aider. C'est plutôt parce qu'il aura préféré le réconfort de sa sœur et que je n'y pourrai rien, mais en retour, je vais en avoir besoin aussi, voilà pourquoi je devrai quitter. Sinon c'est moi qui vais vivre un calvaire aussitôt que je vais fermer les yeux.

Jasper voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais je vis Edward revenir vers nous, donc nous pressâmes le pas pour aller le rejoindre. Il était souriant. Il me semblait heureux. Plus que moi, du moins. J'avais presque les yeux rougis à force de retenir mes larmes pour ne pas abimer mon maquillage.

**Moi :** Hey ! Pourquoi reviens-tu ? Un problème avec Izzy ? M'inquiétais-je.

Pourtant, je regardais Alice et Izzy et tout semblait bien aller.

**Edward :** Non, tout va bien, Izzy s'amuse comme une folle. Dit-il en souriant. Mais toi tu vas bien, on ne dirait pas. Dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

**Moi :** Non, ça peut aller. Une discussion entre frère et sœur, ça fait du bien parfois. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un petit sourire, puis en regardant Jasper et lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**Edward :** Hum... OK. Tu viens avec nous ? Izzy te réclame et moi, tu me manques.

**Moi :** Oui, j'arrive. Je vais aller voir cette adorable petite sorcière. Et toi aussi tu m'as manqué, lui dis-je en attrapant le rebord de son pull et l'approchant de moi.

**Edward :** On ne dirait pas pourtant. Dit-il un sourire en coin.

**Moi :** Oh ! Plus que tu ne le crois. Tu es mon sujet favori, ces derniers temps, je lui tirai la langue, lâchai son pull et parti en courant vers Izzy avec ma grande robe de princesse.

**Izzy :** Beya, t'as vu plein de bonbons moi.

**Moi arrivant essoufflée :** Wow! Tu en as beaucoup. Mmm... Ils sont bon ceux-là, lui dis-je en lui montrant les colliers de bonbons.

**Edward arrivant de peu après moi :** Hep ! Tu crois aller où comme ça toi? Dit-il en m'encerclant la taille.

**Moi rigolant :** Je venais voir notr... _Je pris une pause... j'allais dire un mot que j'allais regretter selon moi. Il serait surement mécontent, en souhaitant qu'il ne l'ait pas compris, pensais-je. _Je soufflai. Je venais voir ta fille, qui me réclamait et qui a d'excellents bonbons à manger.

**Edward :** Je sais que... laisse tombé, oui ces bonbons sont excellents. Dit-il souriant à sa fille.

Vu la manière dont il avait répondu, cela paraissait qu'il avait compris. Je m'en voulais beaucoup. De plus, cela était naturel et non prémédité. Je restais avec Edward depuis maintenant 2 mois, et j'avais eu une excellente relation avec elle dès le début. Mon instinct maternelle se réveillait de plus en plus, bien malgré moi.

Nous avions continué la cueillette des bonbons et cela avait bel et bien terminé à 17 h. Cette pauvre petite sorcière était si fatiguée que son papa avait dû la transporter dans ses bras jusqu'à la maison. Elle nous en avait fait faire du chemin cette Alice. J'avais mal aux pieds et ne savait pas comment j'allais faire ma soirée dans cet état. En arrivant à la maison, Edward réveilla Izzy pour qu'elle puisse manger un petit quelque chose avant que la nourrice arrive et puisse s'en occuper pour le temps que nous serions sortis.

Je voulus rester un peu à me reposer, mais Alice me prit par le bras et m'entrainait déjà dans le couloir de l'immeuble, me disant que nous étions vraiment en retard et que je devais aller me changer et me préparer chez elle avant de partir pour le bureau et que les invités arrivent. J'eus à peine le temps de dire au revoir et de voler un baiser à Little Boy que je me fis tirer dans l'ascenseur et vis les portes se refermer devant mes yeux.

.

.

_**PDV Paul.**_

_**13 septembre**_

C'est le jour de son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Je m'en ennuie. C'était la femme de ma vie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'avait quittée. OK, j'y avais été fort une seule fois. Mais elle avait fait sa putain, ce n'était pas de ma faute. Si elle n'avait pas mentionné son nom, cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Peu importe, cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'elle n'était plus à la maison. Pensant lui faire plaisir et lui montrer que je tenais toujours à elle, je pris le téléphone et appelai chez Masen-Cullen Corp.

Lorsque quelqu'un décrocha, je demandai à parler à Isabella Swan. On me demanda de me nommer. Je donnai mon nom. Je me fis dire que je ne pouvais lui parler parce qu'on avait donné l'ordre de ne lui passer aucune personne qui s'appelait Paul. Le découragement me prit, jamais je ne pourrai la revoir et lui parler. Selon moi, mon sentiment dut paraître puisque la dame au bout du fil me dit qu'il y aurait une party pour Halloween et que si je désirais toujours voir Bella, elle pourrait m'envoyer une invitation. Par contre, je ne devais pas mentionner qui ou comment j'avais eu cette invitation. Sans même y réfléchir, je lui dis oui immédiatement. J'allais pouvoir la revoir. J'avais hâte. J'en rêvais, même la nuit. Cette fille m'envoutait.

_**Début octobre**_

Je reçus l'invitation que cette fille m'avait promis. Lorsque j'y lus l'invitation, je pus y lire ceci :

_Les patrons de la société Massen-Cullen Corp. vous invite le soir du 31 octobre à une soirée d'Halloween. Vous êtes prié de vous présenter déguiser et en présence de ce pli. La soirée commencera à 20 h et se déroulera dans nos locaux. Nous vous attendons avec impatience. _

_Cordialement, M. E., C. A., H. J._

Donc, nous devions être déguisés, je savais déjà quel costume mettre. Cela serait facile pour ma Bella de me reconnaître puisqu'elle connaissait le costume que je mettrais. C'était son idée de costume. Elle désirait tant me voir habiller en Jack Sparow. J'avais payé le gros prix pour ce costume, l'an passé. Je conservai cette invitation précieusement dans mon tiroir. Dans le but de la récupérer le soir même de cette soirée.

_**31 octobre, Halloween**_

J'étais fébrile de la revoir. Je ne savais pas comment elle allait être habillée. Elle allait être jolie et faire fureur comme à son habitude.

J'arrivai chez Masen-Cullen Corp. vers 20 h 30. Je donnai mon invitation à un grand gaillard déguisé en Batman. Il me sourit et me souhaita une bonne soirée. Je le souhaitais bien aussi.

J'entrai et remarquai la décoration des lieux. C'était vraiment bien fait. C'était lugubre, des fausses toiles d'araignées, des corps sans têtes, des tables remplies de chandelles, tout était dans les tons d'orangé et violet. Nous y trouvions beaucoup de têtes de mort sur les tables ou par terre. La personne qui avait fait la déco était pro. Rien à redire. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. La salle était immense et déjà beaucoup de gens y étaient entassés.

Je me dirigeai vers le bar lorsque j'y vis non loin, l'un de mes agresseurs déguisés en soldat de l'armée américaine ainsi que la petite qui était en sorcière. Je ne devais pas me faire remarquer, si je voulais approcher MA Bella.

J'essayai de me cacher le plus possible, le visage, du moins, et allai me commandai un verre. Tous les cocktails étaient fumants. Cela apportait une ambiance à ces lieux. Je regardai dans la direction de mes agresseurs et les vis en pleine conversation avec un prince. Les revoir me ramena en arrière, le lendemain de la fuite de Bella.

_**Flashback**_

_J'avais mal dormi, Bella avait fui. N'était pas rentrée de la nuit. J'étais levé depuis à peine 45 minutes lorsque j'entendis ma porte en train de se faire quasi défoncer. Je me dirigeai lentement vers la porte et l'ouvris. Ce qui se passa par la suite reste encore flou à mon esprit._

_**Inconnu :**__ Wow Emmett t'a encore pris en muscle ma parole._

_**Moi :**__ Que faites-vous ici ?_

_**Inconnu :**__ Oh ! Qu'il est mignon, il pose des questions le petit. Dit-il menaçant. _

_Il s'approcha de plus en plus de moi._

_**Inconnu :**__ Tu t'amuses à cogner sur ma sœur et tu me demandes à moi ce que je fais dans ton appartement. N'est-ce pas risible les amis? Dit-il cinglant._

_**Emmett :**__ Fais pas cette face-là, oui ! Sa sœur ! Tu mériterais que je te casse les deux jambes pour ça_

_**Moi :**__ Je n'ai rien fait ! Merde, elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle avait un autre frère._

_**Inconnu :**__ Tu veux savoir un truc, je suis le plus gentil des deux. Dit-il avec un sourire sadique._

_**Inconnue femme :**__ Et comment oses-tu dire ne rien lui avoir fait? Espèce de gros porc. Cracha-t-elle._

_**Moi :**__ Je ne me laisserai pas insulter chez nous comme vous le faites. Je pris mon téléphone portable pour appeler la police. Mais finalement, mon téléphone se retrouva loin au sol alors que le grand colosse au nom de Emmett me prit le bras et me fit une clé de bras._

_**Moi :**__ Outchhh !_

_**Emmett :**__ La ferme !_

_**Inconnu :**__ Tu croyais faire quoi là au juste ? S'énervant._

_**Moi :**__ Vous faire sortir de chez moi._

_**Inconnu :**__ En appelant la police, c'est bien cela?_

_**Moi :**__ Tu as un problème avec ça ? C'est vous qui entrez chez moi de force._

_**Inconnu :**__ Alors, je vais t'expliquer deux-trois trucs, OK? Un. Appelle la police, je t'en prie de toute manière, tu vas avoir une plainte au cul, je peux te l'assurer. Deux. Avant de les appeler, nous allons te faire ce que tu as fait à ma sœur, mais avec la force d'un mec. Alice?_

_**Alice :**__ Oui Jasper._

_**Jasper :**__ Fais ce que nous a demandé, ensuite occupe-toi des affaires de Bella._

_**Alice :**__ OK. _

_Elle s'avança vers moi et me colla 2 grosses baffes magistrales et partie pour les affaires de Bella._

_**Moi essayant de me déprendre le bras :**__ Non, mais t'es malade ! Criais-je à cette Alice._

_**Emmett :**__ Je ne te permettrai pas de parler comme ça à ma sœur. Me dit-il en raffermissant sa prise sur mon bras. _

_**Moi :**__ Aïe ! Tu vas me le casser. Putain !_

_**Emmett :**__ C'est juste ça que j'aimerais faire, mais on me l'a interdit._

_**Jasper me collant une peigne :**__ Je te préviens, retouche à Bella ne serais-ce qu'une seule et unique fois et Emmett fera de toi ce qu'il veut de toi si ce n'est pas Edward qui le fait. Dit-il sournois._

_**Moi :**__ Ah, tien ! Cette pute se tapait bien un Edward. La menteuse._

_**Jasper :**__ Espèce de fils de chien, ma sœur n'est pas une pute. Me dit-il en me mettant un poing plus fort cette fois. Et Edward est son patron et ami connard. Me cracha-t-il plein de haine._

_**Moi crachant mon sang par terre :**__ Elle a une belle manière de me le montrer. Elle jouit et c'est son nom qu'elle crie. Tu dis quoi de ça, toi le frère ?_

_**Jasper :**__ Je dis qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite de ta bite et de ta gueule donc a préféré aller fantasmé dessus gros con. Lui en collant une autre. À toi, Emmett._

_Je commençais à être sonné. _

_**Emmett en riant de ce que Jasper venait de dire :**__ Avec joie, enfin !_

_Il me balança la tête la première dans le mur à mes côtés, puis dans l'autre. J'eus le droit à des coups de poing également au visage et aux côtes._

_**Moi :**__ Aller vous faire foutre !_

_Sur ces paroles, Jasper s'approcha de moi._

_**Jasper :**__ Retouche à Bella, une seule et unique fois et je te jure que ce n'est peut-être pas à l'hôpital que tu finiras. Et la prochaine fois avant de taper sur une femme, fait une scène, mais tu n'as aucun cas, le droit de taper sur elle comprit? Alice t'a fini ? _

_**Alice :**__ Oui, je crois que j'ai tout pris et descendu._

_**Paul :**__ Où est-elle ?_

_**Alice :**__ Là où elle est protégée de toi! Cingla-t-elle._

_**Jasper :**__ Et n'espère pas la retrouver. Cracha-t-il._

_**Moi :**__ Ça, c'est elle qui va décider, pas toi crétin._

_**Jasper :**__ Mais sache qu'elle a déjà décidé. Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle n'est pas ici et qu'elle reprend toutes ses affaires. Elle ne veut plus entendre parler de toi et elle va même aller porter plainte tout à l'heure. Tu vois, son choix est fait, maintenant c'est clair dans ton crâne. Dit-il avec un sourire triomphant._

_**Moi :**__ Arrrrgggg ! Hurlais-je malgré la douleur que tout mon corps avait. Je désirais me déprendre et lui sauter dessus._

_**Alice passant sa tête par la porte :**__ Ne viens pas à son travail, tu ne passeras pas et elle ne sera jamais seule aussi. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Donc, tu n'arriveras à rien faire._

_**Moi :**__ Va te faire foutre, pétasse ! Je trouverai bien le moyen de lui parler et mettre ça au clair avec elle._

_**Alice :**__ La pétasse, elle t'emmerde lopette. Dit-elle en lui remettant une baffe._

_**Emmett :**__ Mais t'as pas fini d'emmerder ma sœur toi ? Il m'envoya valser la tête la première dans la porte d'entrée et il m'envoya valser contre l'un des murs du vestibule et sortit avec les 2 autres, me laissant giser par terre._

_**Jasper :**__ J'espère que tu comprendras enfin que tu n'as pas à t'en prendre aux femmes connard. On se casse les gars?_

_Alice : Pour moi c'est OK Emm'?_

_Emmett : T'es sûr que je ne peux pas ?_

_Jasper : Quoi ? Lui casser un membre?_

_Emmett : Ben oui ! Quoi d'autre ?_

_Jasper : Hum, non. Ce ne serait pas judicieux, mais par contre lui en mettre une autre de la part d'Ed, ouais._

_Emmett : Ah ! Là, tu parles ! Il me descendit 2 bons coups en pleine tronche et je me rendis pas contre lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'appartement puisque je perdis connaissance suite au dernier coup._

_Je revins à moi, seul._

_**Fin du flashback.**_

Lorsque j'eus avalé deux verres, je vis que Jasper et Alice n'étaient plus avec le prince. Cet homme me disait quelque chose. Mon passé. Je cherchais où je l'avais bien rencontré.

Je décidai d'aller lui demander et je me dirigeai vers lui. Par contre, avant d'arriver à lui, il se dirigea vers cette Alice, je rebroussai donc chemin.

.

.

_**PDV Edward.**_

Alice m'avait trouvé un costume de prince de pacotille, de couleur blanc, bordeaux et or. Déjà que je n'aimais pas la fête d'Halloween maintenant, plus maintenant, je devais me déguiser. Jasper lui était en militaire et sérieux, il en était heureux.

Comme demandé par ma chère sœur, nous arrivions quinze minutes avant le début de la soirée. Emmett lui viendrait apparemment accompagné d'une amie. Quand je vis Alice, je souris derechef. Elle portait un déguisement de sorcière blanc, orange, jaune et noir. Sexy de surplus, mais mon dieu ma petite sœur était tombée, sexy Alice la voilà. Lorsque je vis Bella, je crus que mon cerveau allait bugger définitivement. Elle était déguisée en Bunny's fuchsia et noir. Elle portait des talons hauts et avait des bas résilles. Un nœud papillon accroché à son cou et des oreilles de lapin sur sa tête. Ses yeux étaient charbonnés et sa bouche légèrement rosée par du gloss. À son short noir était accroché un petit pompon blanc et elle était coiffée naturellement avec des vagues sur toute sa longueur. Son décolleté plongeant me laissait voir, à ma grande joie, sa poitrine désirable.

Si je disais, que je ne bandais pas serait faux. J'étais aussi dur qu'un mur rien qu'en la voyant. En fait, elle avait eu raison de me dire de venir, je n'allais pas le regretter, mais surtout je pourrais empêcher tous ces pervers de l'approcher.

**Moi :** Mon dieu Bella tu es… WOW ! Il n'y a pas de mot. Époustouflante peut-être. Dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

**Bella :** Merci mon cœur. Disons que j'aurais aimé plus discret pour le costume, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle les re déposa sur moi. Mais toi, tu es très beau en prince. Mon prince, à moi, me dit-elle avec le sourire aux lèvres.

**Moi :** Tout à toi ma Bunny's. Lui dis-je souriant en coin. Me tournant vers Alice. Beau travail jumelle, comme à ton habitude. Dis-je en lui souriant.

**Alice :** Merci, mais Bella m'a aidée aussi. Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

**Bella souriant et rougissant :** Oui, mais très peu.

**Alice :** Le fait est que tu m'as aidée. Pas de fausse modestie, toute aide était bonne à prendre. Dit-elle en lui retournant son sourire.

**Jasper :** En tout cas, les filles, bravo ! Vous avez fait un très beau travail.

**Moi :** Exactement. Dis-je souriant. Emmett va bientôt arriver?

**Alice :** Oui, il ne devrait pas... Ah ! Tiens, le voilà! Dit-elle en entendant les rires de notre frère.

Je regardais dans sa direction et vis une superbe blonde accrochée à son bras. Ils se souriaient et rigolaient ensemble.

**Jasper :** ROSALIE?

**Rosalie :** Jasper ?

**Emmett :** Heu... Vous vous connaissez ?

**Rosalie :** C'est mon jumeau.

**Bella :** Rose... Emmett ?

**Alice et moi :** Vous nous expliquez?

**Jasper :** Rosalie est ma sœur et que fais-tu avec le frère d'Alice et d'Edward et dans notre société?

**Rosalie :** Votre société ? J'ai bien compris Jazz ?

**Jasper :** Heu... Oui, je ne te l'avais pas dit? Dit-il se passant la main dans les cheveux nerveusement.

**Rosalie :** Non. Un autre oubli de ta part, on dirait bien.

**Moi :** Attendez, attendez...

**Alice :** Si l'on comprend bien...

**Moi :** Vous êtes jumeaux comme nous...

**Rosalie :** Comme vous, je ne sais pas. Mais oui, nous sommes jumeaux.

**Alice :** Et toi Jasper tu n'avais pas dit à ta sœur que tu avais des parts dans la société où ton autre sœur travaillait...

**Moi :** Et toi et Emmett vous vous connaissez. Finis-je en rigolant.

**Jasper :** Pas drôle. Bougonna-t-il.

**Emmett :** Eh oui! Me répondit-il.

**Moi :** Donc, c'est elle ta Rose? Riant encore plus.

**Emmett :** Ah ! Ne dis pas ça comme ça ! Mais oui, c'est elle Rose. Dit-il un peu réserver, n'osant plus regarder sa Rose.

**Moi :** Bah ! Merde alors. Se tournant vers rose. Enchanter alors Rosalie. Je suis Edward Masen-Cullen, accessoirement le jumeau d'Alice Cullen ici présente. _Montrant Alice de la main_, le meilleur ami de Jasper et le petit ami de Bella. Dis-je en souriant et lui tendit la main !

**Rosalie :** Enchanter, Edward. Dit-elle en serrant ma main. Et j'ai bien entendu... le petit ami de Bella ? Depuis quand ? Bella, tu fais des cachotteries maintenant à ta grande sœur. Dit-elle en regardant Bella.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Bella, le mien comprit.

**Bella :** Euhh... Elle était rouge, face à nos regards. Désolée Rose, on ne se parle plus autant qu'avant.

**Rosalie :** On va devoir se reprendre, tu as des mises à jour à faire ma belle avec moi.

**Bella :** Toi, aussi, répondit-elle en regardant Emmett.

Alice avançant vers Rosalie! En tendant sa main.

**Alice :** Alice Cullen, meilleure amie de Bella et petite amie de Jasper.

**Jasper :** Super ! Dit-il en levant les yeux.

**Bella :** C'est ça faire des cachotteries à ses sœurs, lui dit-elle en riant.

**Jasper :** Ha, ha hilarant Bella, mais tu vas y passer aussi et avec James aussi n'oublie pas. Dit-il sournoisement.

Bella lui tira la langue.

Jasper en fit de même.

**Emmett tendant sa main à Bella :** Emmett Cullen, frère d'Edward et Alice, ainsi que petit ami de Rosalie Hale. Dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Tout le monde éclata de rire derechef sauf Rosalie qui parut tout d'un coup gênée.

**Jasper :** J'en connais une qui nous doit aussi des explications, hein, Bell's?

**Bella :** Ça oui ! Mais je crois déjà en savoir un peu à ce sujet. Reste à mettre cela au clair, hein Rose ?

**Jasper se tournant vivement sur Rose :** Comment?

**Rosalie :** Ahh ! Vous n'êtes pas croyables tous les deux. Vous voulez toujours tout savoir ! Dit-elle exaspérée

**Jasper :** Tu peux parler ! Commère, va.

**Rosalie ria légèrement **: Emmett, est un ancien collègue de mes cours. Et nous travaillons désormais dans la même école. C'est ça que Bella savait, content Jasper ?

**Jasper :** Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Grommela-t-il.

**Moi :** Un verre vous plairait-il, mesdames? Dis-je histoire de détendre tout le monde

**Bella :** Oui, stp, mon amour. Dit-elle en me glissant ses quelques mots à l'oreille.

**Moi : **Alice, Rosalie quelque chose vous plairait-il?

**Alice :** Moi, tu sais déjà quoi prendre stp.

**Rosalie :** Merci Edward, je veux bien.

**Moi :** Mon ange, tu veux quoi ? Et toi Rosalie tu prendras quoi?

**Bella :** Tu m'as défendu tout alcool depuis mon anniversaire, dit-elle en souriant. Donc, apporte-moi une bouteille d'eau svp.

**Rosalie :** Euhh... le breuvage bleuté qui est fumant m'attire. Je vais prendre cela. Merci, me dit-elle en souriant puis prenant le bras d'Emmett et l'enserra.

Je partis en compagnie de Jasper chercher nos verres. Il marchait silencieusement et ne broncha pas.

**Moi :** Jasper ?

**Jasper :** Hum?

**Moi :** T'es OK?

**Jasper :** Ouais c'est bizarre, c'est tout.

**Moi :** Quoi?

**Jasper :** Ma sœur et ton frère, le monde est petit quand même.

**Moi :** Ouais, mais Emmett est un gars bien. Comme toi Jasper. T'inquiètes, elle est entre de bonnes mains.

**Jasper :** Ouais c'est sûr, Bella aussi est entre de bonnes mains.

Je ne dis rien. Je me rendis au bar aussi silencieusement que lui et commanda nos boissons. Je revins au groupe suivi de Jasper. Je tendis sa boisson à Rose, Bella, Alice et Jasper tendit celle d'Emmett et la mienne.

**Moi :** À la vôtre et à des nouvelles amitiés?

**Jasper :** Aux nouvelles amitiés.

**Alice :** À la vôtre et à de grandes amitiés.

**Rosalie, Emmett, Bella :** À la vôtre et à des nouvelles amitiés, ils partirent à rire.

Nous discutions de tous et de rien. Emmett partit jouer au vigile son jeu préféré, mais vu sa carrure on comprenait. Rosalie était une personne très agréable, pleine de vie, joyeuse et vraiment chaleureuse. Elle était aussi très douce. Je la regardais comment elle coucounait Bella et elle avait l'âme d'une mère en elle.

Emmett revint, heureux comme tout, au bout d'une heure. Moment où ma jumelle préférée me demanda ce que je ne voulais pas vraiment faire, mais comment refuser quoique ce soit à Alice Cullen.

**Alice : **Edward, stp...

**Moi :** Alice, non!

**Alice :** Stp, stp, stp danse avec moi. Me dit-elle en faisant la moue à la Alice.

**Moi me tournant vers Bella :** Ça te dérange si je t'abandonne le temps d'une danse? Je te réserve toutes les autres promis. Dis-je dans un clin d'œil.

**Bella :** Fais-lui plaisir, tu en entendras plus parler après. Mais je compte bien, gardez les autres pour moi. Dit-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

Je lui embrassai le crâne et me tourna vers mon lutin préféré.

**Moi :** Tu gagnes et dis merci à Bella pour ça.

**Alice sautant au cou de Bella d'abord puis du mien :** Merci, merci mille fois. Attrapant ma main aller viens.

Je regardais Bella et lui mimai du bout des lèvres un désolé.

**Bella :** C'est OK. Me dit-elle, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Reviens-moi vite.

**Moi :** Promis. Aller petite Alice, tu veux danser quoi? Dis-je en souriant, car j'aimais danser avec elle malgré tout.

**Alice réfléchissant à peine :** TANGO! Dit-elle en sautillant.

**Moi :** Bien Tango, mon lutin. Dis-je en riant.

Alice me tira la langue, mais me fit un sublime sourire.

Nous nous placions au milieu de la piste et la musique débuta. Je m'avançais tel un félin vers Alice qui ne sourcillait pas, souriante, approbante, attendante. Je positionnais ma main gauche dans sa main droite et elle mit sa main gauche sur mon épaule droite. Ainsi, notre tango endiablé sur « Objection » de Shakira pouvait commencer. Je la fis avancer de mes pas structurés, elle suivait mes mouvements avec grâce et volupté. Le rythme accélérait avec nos pas, je la fis tourner, volée, toujours avec cette même correspondance à la seconde prête. De l'extérieur, l'on aurait pu croire que l'ont s'étaient entrainé des heures durant, hors non. Tous étaient synchrones sans fausse note, sans mauvais pas. Les gens nous voyant les yeux dans les yeux, nos gestes sensuels, affectueux. Si personne ne savait que nous étions frère et sœur cela porterait à confusion, mais tous deux, savions que juste la passion de la danse nous animait. La chanson prenait fin avec nos pas et nos sourires complices et nos yeux plongés les uns dans les autres sans jamais s'être lâchés. Je la portais une dernière fois et la mise assise sur ma jambe gauche quand la chanson mourrait avec les dernières paroles de Shakira. Elle me fit un sourire resplendissant ainsi qu'une bise sur la joue.

**Alice :** Merci Eddy boy, tu danses toujours aussi bien. Dit-elle resplendissante.

**Moi :** Merci lutin diabolique, toi aussi et encore mieux. Allez, allons retrouver les autres, ils ont l'air choqué non? Dis-je en riant.

**Alice :** Oui un peu. Riant elle aussi.

Nous retournions auprès des autres qui nous regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

**Jasper :** WOW. Dit-il en se précipitant sur Alice et l'entourant de façon possessive à sa taille.

**Alice et moi :** Quoi? Dîmes-nous en même temps.

**Bella :** Vous dansez vraiment bien ! Je t'ai déjà vu mon amour, mais pas avec Alice. Wow !

**Alice :** Eh non comme tu vois. Dit-elle en riant.

**Moi : **Ce n'est pas exceptionnel non plus, faut dire. Mais merci Ange. Dis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa tête puis déposai mon menton sur son épaule.

**Alice :** Oui, merci Bell's et Jasper.

**Jasper :** De rien mon cœur. Souffla-t-il.

**Rosalie :** J'aimerais bien qu'Emmett soit aussi bon.

**Alice et moi :** On a essayé, il s'en sort, mais c'est un gros lourdaud. Finissait Alice en riant.

Moi me mettant en face de Bella.

**Moi : **Accepterais-tu cette danse, ma princesse? Dis-je en m'agenouillant et en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

**Bella rougissante face à moi :** Oui, malgré que cela soit gênant de le faire devant tout le monde. Mais OK. Elle me tendit sa main.

**Moi :** Ne t'en fais pas. Rappelle-toi ce que nous t'avons appris et tous se passera bien. Dis-je en attrapant sa main et l'entrainant à ma suite. Prête pour une Bachata mon Ange? Demandais-je espérant qu'elle accepte le défi.

**Bella :** OK. On y va, envoie la musique.

Je fis signe au DJ de lancer « Un Beso » d'Aventura. Une Bachata sensuelle et langoureuse.

Comme la première fois que nous avions dansé ensemble, mon corps épousa complètement le sien, ne formant plus qu'un. Je conduisis doucement au rythme de la musique, me laissant envahir par les paroles qui étaient vraies. Je donnais cher pour juste un baiser de cette sublime femme que je tenais entre mes bras. Elle avait vraiment bien travaillé, son corps suivait de lui-même, je n'avais plus besoin de l'aider en quoi que ce soit. Elle fixa d'elle-même ses yeux aux miens. Je voyais à son regard qu'elle était aussi excitée que moi. Pour ma part, j'étais plus qu'à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Elle le sentit, car elle me fit un sourire fier d'elle. Elle dansait avec sensualité se laissant complètement prendre dans le rythme que je donnais, la basculant par moment, moi frôlant de mes lèvres son cou. Je croisais le regard impressionné de Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie. Je fis un grand sourire à ma jumelle, la remerciant silencieusement d'avoir aidé ma petite femme. Je tenais fermement sa nuque dans ma main et j'approchais ma bouche à son oreille et lui chantonna un bout de la chanson.

**Moi :** Que solo por un beso /Que seulement par un baiser

Se puede enamorar /On peut tomber amoureux

Sin necesidad de hablarse /Sans avoir besoin de se parler

Solo los labios rozarse /Seulement les lèvres se frotter

Cupido los flechara /Cupidon lancera sa flèche

Y solo por un beso, /Et seulement par un baiser

Con ella soy feliz /Avec elle je suis heureux

Tan solo con un besito /Seulement avec un petit baiser

Me llevo al infinito /Je me porte à l'infinie

Y nisiquiera la conosco bien, /Sans savoir bien la connaitre

Un beso significa amistad, sexo y amor /Un baiser signifie amitié sexe et amour

En cualquier parte del mundo /Dans n'importe quelle partie du monde

No importa la religion /N'importe quel religion

Por un beso de su boca /Par un baiser de sa bouche

Voy al cielo y hablo con Dios /Je monte vers le ciel et je parle à Dieu

Alcanzo las estrellas de emocion, /J'atteins les Etoiles d'émotions

Su boca es tan sensual /Sa bouche est tellement sensuelle

Me cautiva y me excita /Quelle me captive et m'excite

No me canso de besar /Ca ne me fatigue pas de l'embrasser

Su lengua es mi debilidad /Sa langue est ma faiblesse

Ella sabe los truquitos /Elle connait tous mes petits trucs

Digame si hay alguien mas, /Dis-moi si il y a quelqu'un de plus

Je savais parfaitement qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce que je disais, mais moi je comprenais et ces paroles voulaient pratiquement tout dire. Nous étions attirés, aimantés par nos deux corps. Plus rien n'existait en dehors de notre bulle, personne n'était autour de nous. Si Bella avait quitté mes yeux, je sais qu'elle aurait rougi furieusement, mais heureusement, elle restait à sonder mon âme. Les gens devaient être troublés par ce magnétisme qui s'évaporait de nous deux, c'était d'ailleurs parfois même troublant pour moi. Je veux dire par là que je voulais toujours y aller doucement, dans les règles avec elle, mais qu'il y avait une espèce de force qui nous faisait inconsciemment déraper à chaque fois. Et là comme à nos habitudes mes lèvres furent attirées vers les siennes et je soudais notre baiser qui aurait dû être chaste à la vue des personnes autour de nous, devient vite enflammé comme à chaque fois que nos deux corps entraient en contact. Notre baiser presque indécent prit fin en même temps que la musique et nous ouvrions les yeux pour découvrir des yeux ronds par toutes et des mâchoires décrochées par tous. Au moins, me souffla ma petite voix, les gens seront que je suis à elle et qu'elle est à moi, non, mais.

Nous retournions vers notre famille qui nous regardait mi-amusée et mi-choquée. Bella comme à son habitude rougissait furieusement et parfois je me demandais comment elle faisait pour ne pas mourir de combustion spontanée. À cette pensée j'eus un petit sourire en coin devant mon absurdité.

**Alice :** Vous avez été juste Wow ! Putain Bella tu as tout retenue, je suis super fière de toi. Dit-elle souriante et triomphante.

**Jasper :** Sérieux, c'était stupéfiant.

**Bella rougissant sérieusement **: Merci, c'est grâce à vous deux, dit-elle en regardant Alice, puis moi.

**Alice la prenant dans ses bras :** On est juste des instructeurs, tu as fait le reste toi-même. Dit-elle sincèrement.

**Moi : **Elle dit vrai. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Tu as été sensationnelle.

**Jasper :** C'est clair, mon dieu tu danses trop bien. Pas vrai Rose?

**Rosalie :** Tu m'as surpris Bella, toi qui es si maladroite. Tu as été, P.A.R.F.A.I.T.E.

**Moi :** Plus que parfaite. Glissais-je à son oreille.

**Emmett :** Mon frère et sœur ont fait un bon travail avec toi. Dit-il en dodelinant de la tête.

**Bella se retournant vers moi :** Merci, mon cœur, mais tu m'as beaucoup aidé je dois dire, me dit-elle en embrassant ma mâchoire.

**Bella :** Au fait, tu dois être serré dans ton pantalon beau prince. Je le sens encore, contre mes fesses. Me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

**Moi :** Tu le sais très bien, diablesse. Dis-je suavement.

Bella se mise à rire suite à mes paroles.

**Alice :** Les filles on va aux toilettes?

**Bella et Rosalie :** Oui, OK.

**Alice :** C'est parti alors. À toute les boys.

Et elles partirent ensemble en riant. Je me demandais bien pourquoi les filles allaient toujours aux toilettes ensemble. Je crois que cela restera toujours un grand mystère pour moi.

**Jasper :** Nous on va se resservir à boire avec Emmett, tu viens?

**Emmett :** Je vais me chercher une bière et je retourne à l'entrée. Je veux m'assurer que tout est OK. Tu viens Ed ?

**Moi :** Merci Emm' et non je vais en profiter pour aller voir Angy et compagnie en évitant au mieux le démon nommé Tanya.

**Jasper :** OK, fais gaffe quand même. Dit-il sérieusement.

**Emmett :** Bonne chance, si elle te trouve, elle risque de ne pas te lâcher. Dit-il avant de partir en direction du bar avec Jasper.

**Moi :** Merci du soutien les gars. Criais-je.

Emmett riait de bon cœur.

Je grommelais dans ma barbe tout en allant, voir mes employés. Chacun était heureux d'être là et me remerciait chaleureusement. Je vis au loin Tanya tourner frénétiquement la tête lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur moi. Je bâtis en retraite à grands pas lorsque je fus arrêté dans mon élan par un homme.

**Inconnu :** Bonsoir.

**Moi :** Bonsoir, on se connait non? Dis-je peu sûr de moi.

**Inconnu :** Vous me dites quelque chose également. Je me prénomme Paul Meraz et vous ?

**Moi étonné :** Paul Meraz de Chicago?

**Paul :** Oui. Et vous ?

**Moi :** Edward Cullen rappelle-toi j'étais venu passer un an chez ma tante et mon oncle.

**Paul :** Edward ! Non, ça s'peut pas ! T'as changé mec.

**Moi :** Ouais toi aussi. C'est bizarre quand même. Mais tu fais quoi ici?

**Paul :** J'ai reçu une invitation. Donc, je me suis dit pourquoi pas.

**Moi :** Ah bon. Dis-je sans cacher mon étonnement. Tu connais quelqu'un qui travaille ici?

**Paul :** Non, c'est ça qui est le plus drôle. Mais je te connais, toi maintenant.

**Moi :** Étonnant n'est-ce pas? Je trouvais cela bizarre, mais ne dit rien. Alors ta vie, comment va?

**Paul :** Ah ! ça va bien. Je suis professeur dans une école ici à New York. Et toi ?

**Moi :** Oh tu sais je suis dans les affaires, sans plus sans moins. J'ai rencontré ma future femme aussi, mais sinon rien de grandiose. On vieilli, quoi ! Dis-je en riant. Et toi côté cœur?

**Paul :** Ah oui ! Edward Cullen qui va se marier! Tu es surprenant, toi. Pour ma part, je viens de sortir d'une relation, j'aimerais bien par contre, la reconquérir.

**Moi :** Oui, on voit de tout, tous les jours hein? Et désolé pour ta relation, j'espère que tu y arriveras. Tiens, je vois ma douce arrivée. Viens, je vais te la présenter.

J'entrainais Paul sur mon chemin et allai jusqu'à Bella qui semblait en colère.

**Moi :** Bella, ça va? Je voulais te présenter un ami. Dis-je doucement.

**Bella :** Un ami ? Que fais-tu ici ? Dit-elle en colère et tremblant de tous ses membres.

**Moi :** Bella qu'est-ce que tu as mon Ange? Dis-je inquiet, car je ne comprenais rien.

**Bella :** J'ai une injonction contre toi ! Que fais-tu ici ? Dit-elle en commençant à pleurer.

**Paul :** Bella, il fallait que je te parle.

Injonction, peur sur le visage de ma douce. Paul qui connait Bella et qui sort d'une relation. PAUL!

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je me retournais vivement et lui mit un crochet du droit.

**Moi :** ESPECE DE CONNARD, C'EST TOI, HEIN? C'EST TOI QUI LUI AS FAIT ÇA? Sifflais-je les dents serrées.

**Bella :** Edward, Edward arrête ! ARRÊTE ! Tu vas avoir des problèmes.

**Paul :** C'était toi, le putain d'Edward ! Merde ! Dit-il en se jetant sur moi.

**Alice :** EMMETT... Bella recule, recule. Dit-elle en la tenant par les bras.

Je l'esquivais habilement et lui mit un coup au tibia. Je l'enchainai en frappant au visage, frappant plus vite et plus fort.

**Bella :** Non ! Edward !

**Moi :** Toi espèce d'enfoiré si tu oses l'approcher ou même juste la regarder, je te tue est-ce bien clair ? Plus jamais tu ne t'approches d'elle.

**Emmett :** EDWARD ! C'EST ASSEZ!

J'enchainais coup sur coup, mais je sentis qu'on m'obstruait par-derrière.

**Moi :** Putain Em' c'est lui, c'est lui qui lui a fait ça, tu comprends rien ou quoi. Dis-je en me débattant.

**Emmett :** Edward Cullen, ça suffit !

**Moi :** Lâche-moi putain ! Je vais le tuer.

**Jasper :** Ça suffit Edward, calme-toi.

Alice lâchant Bella et venant à moi.

**Alice :** Edward, ça suffit maintenant. Regarde, il est par terre, il ne lui fera rien.

**Moi :** Espèce d'enfoiré, je te jure que si tu l'approches encore une fois, personne ne me retiendra cette fois, compris? Crachais-je. C'est bon lâche-moi Em'. Qu'on le foute dehors ce fils de pute.

**Emmett :** Laisse-moi faire, je m'en occupe. Va voir Bella, elle est en pleurs dans les bras de Rose.

Je ne pouvais pas aller la voir, je tremblais de partout. Mes poings étaient serrés à m'en faire péter les jointures.

**Moi :** Assure-toi de savoir qui a invité ce connard, si je chope qui la fait, ça va mal se passer. Dis-je les dents serrées.

**Alice :** Ed calme-toi, c'est fini. Bella va bien. Ce n'est pas Emma, regarde, elle est là et elle a besoin de toi.

**Jasper :** Oui mec. Va la voir, elle a plus besoin de toi que jamais.

**Emmett :** T'inquiètes, je m'en occupe. Dit-il en partant avec un Paul criant des insultes à Bella.

Ils avaient raison, je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça seule. Je m'avançais doucement vers elle.

**Moi :** Bella, ma douce, c'est moi.

**Bella sautant à mon cou :** Ohhhh... Edward. J'ai eu si peur ! Il était là. Il était là. Il était là. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire ces trois mots la tête dans mon cou et pleurant à gros sanglots.

**Moi la serrant fort : **Bella, c'est fini, il est parti et je vais m'assurer qu'il ne reviendra pas et dès ce soir. Tu vas rentrer avec Rose et Alice à la maison. Tu seras en sécurité là-bas. Calme-toi, mon cœur c'est fini. Dis-je en embrassant son crâne et en lui caressant le dos.

**Bella me serrant plus fort : **Non! Non ! N'y va pas. STP, STP n'y va pas. Ne va pas te salir les mains pour lui.

**Moi :** Je ne vais pas me salir les mains mon cœur, mais je dois y aller. On va aller au commissariat, rien de plus, je te le promets. Mais toi, je te préfère à la maison avec ta sœur et la mienne d'accord. Ça va aller maintenant. Jasper et Emmett vont venir avec moi d'accord. On va vous raccompagner et on ira au commissariat ma puce. Dis-je doucement. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'avant d'aller au commissariat nous ferions quelques crochets.

**Bella :** Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il venu ?

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas, mais Emmett va lui faire dire. Tranquillise-toi, on va rentrer ma douce. Je vais te laisser deux secondes avec Rosalie et Alice et je viens te rechercher dans deux secondes ma douce d'accord? Dis-je doucement.

**Bella reniflant :** D'accord, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

Je mis Bella dans les bras de Rosalie et alla en direction d'Emmett qui rentrait rejoindre Jasper.

**Emmett se dirigeant vers moi :** Non, rien. Il n'a pas parlé.

**Moi :** OK t'inquiètes, il va parler. Pas un mot devant les filles on les raccompagnent chez moi et on repart pour le commissariat compris?

**Jasper :** OK

**Moi :** Emm'? T'en ai?

**Emmett :** Tu parles !

**Moi :** Parfait, on récupère les filles et on se barre.

Nous nous dirigions tous trois vers notre moitié. Jasper prit Alice, Emmet Rose et moi Bella.

**Moi :** Viens ma douce tu rentres.

**Bella :** Oui, je veux aller à la maison.

**Moi :** Tu rentres mon cœur, tu rentres. Ta sœur et la mienne resteront avec Izzy et toi ma puce, tu ne seras pas seule. Dis-je doucement.

**Bella :** Pour dormir, j'ai si peur, tout va recommencer encore, me dit-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

**Moi :** Non, je serai là tout le temps avec toi. Je ne te laisserais pas d'accord?

**Bella :** D'accord, abdiqua-t-elle. J'ai hâte d'être à la maison.

Nous récupérions tous nos manteaux et allions à nos voitures respectives. Je démarrais en trombe sous les regards meurtriers de ma sœur qui avait surement deviné mes plans pour le reste de la soirée.

J'arrivais à la maison en moins de deux minutes, je sortis de la voiture et ouvrit la portière de Bella et attendit mon frère de sang et de cœur.

**Moi :** Ils sont là bébé, tu vas monter avec les filles d'accord?

**Bella :** Mon cœur, j'ai peur... à te voir faire, je commence à te connaître Edward... dit-elle en s'en allant rejoindre Alice et sa sœur.

**Moi :** Je ne ferai rien. Aller monte ma puce, je reviens dès que possible. Dis-je en l'embrassant doucement.

**Alice :** Allez-y monter, j'arrive. Edward je peux te parler cinq secondes? Dit-elle en me foudroyant du regard.

**Bella :** J'ai des doutes, mon cœur. Me dit-elle en s'éloignant.

**Moi :** Oui Lice, qu'est qu'il y a?

**Alice :** Tu vas faire quoi au juste?

**Moi :** Aller au commissariat, rien de plus.

**Alice :** Ne me ment pas Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen!

**Moi :** Rien de grave, monte maintenant.

**Alice :** Fais pas de connerie, je t'en conjure.

**Moi :** Promis. Dis-je en lui embrassant le crâne.

Je me tournais vers les mecs une fois que toutes les filles furent rentrées.

**Emmett :** Tu attends quoi de nous maintenant ?

**Moi :** Emmett, on prend ta caisse et je conduis. Jasper appelle James...

**Jasper :** T'es sur?

**Moi :** Oui, sûr. Je ne sais pas encore quoi lui faire, mais une chose est sûre, je veux savoir qui lui a envoyé une invitation, car ce n'est certainement pas Alice. Toujours OK, Emm'?

**Emmett :** Ouais... toujours OK.

Il me lança les clés de son 4x4 et Jasper sortit son téléphone. Nous montions dans la voiture quand Jasper parla.

**Jasper :** Je l'appelle maintenant…

À suivre…

* * *

Alors comment croyez-vous que cela va ce passer? Les mecs vont-ils faire un massacre? Les filles vont-elle débarqué? Dites nous tous.

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

Jess et Lili!


	17. Chapitre 13

_Bonjour à toutes !_

_Voilà la scène que vous attendiez toutes!_

_Bonne lecture et merci à vous toutes de nous lire et de vos reviews._

* * *

**Chapitre 13.**

**Suite de la soirée du bal.**

**.**

_**PDV Tanya.**_

Je n'avais jamais vu mon Eddynouchet dans un tel état de fureur. Le voir ainsi m'excitait joyeusement. Mais le problème là-dedans était que mon plan avait royalement foiré. J'espère que cette espèce de con n'allait pas l'ouvrir. Et cette sainte nitouche de Bella pleurait comme si sa vie en dépendait non, mais vraiment quelle comédienne. Il fallait absolument que je trouve un moyen d'évincer cette greluche et sa foutue mioche, mais aussi cette garce d'Alice. Merde, ça en faisait, du monde quand même.

Elles m'avaient mis trop de bâtons dans les roues pour que je laisse filer. Foi de Tanya Delani, je récupèrerais mon Edward et me vengerais de ces deux salopes, mais de sa petite chuineuse aussi.

.

_**PDV Emmett.**_

Nous étions en route vers chez Paul. Edward roulait plus vite que la vitesse permise. Il s'en foutait des conséquences, police ou non. Il était vraiment en rogne contre ce Paul. Je me doutais bien qu'il voulait lui faire sa fête à ce connard.

**Moi :** Ralentis Ed. On va arriver avant lui si ça continue.

**Edward :** Il faut passer prendre James de toute façon et ensuite prendre les battes chez toi. Dit-il avec colère

**Moi :** Les battes ? Tu ne trouves pas que tu y vas un peu fort ?

**Edward :** C'est toi qui l'as retrouvé en catatonie dans la rue, seulement vêtue d'un imper? Non. C'est à toi qu'elle a dit qu'il a failli la violer? Non. Tu crois toujours que j'y vais un peu fort là? En plus, il ose l'approcher encore.

**Jasper :** La violer? Hurla-t-il.

**Edward :** Oui, la violer, alors Emm' j'y vais toujours trop fort selon toi?

**Moi :** Nan, t'as raison. File chez James.

**Edward :** Merci.

Mon frère était vraiment dans tous ses états. Il était envahi d'une telle colère envers Paul. Mais je le comprenais. Savoir qu'un crétin avait failli violer la femme de ma vie, et avoir vécu ce qu'il a vécu avec elle à cause de ce connard. Je n'aurais peut-être pas été mieux, si cela était arrivé à Rosalie, ma Rose. Lorsque je relevai le regard, il était en train de se garer à l'avant d'un immeuble où un mec nous attendait. Il salua Jasper.

.

**PDV Jasper.**

J'ouvris la portière à James et il monta. Ses yeux reflétaient ses interrogations.

**Moi :** James, voici Emmett Cullen et Edward Cullen. Il est avec Bella et c'est lui qui est parti la chercher et qui s'en est occupé.

**James :** Merci mec d'avoir fait ça pour ma sœur. Je te serai reconnaissant à jamais.

**Edward :** Normal, on est ensemble, je tiens à elle. Mais ce fils de pute va payer. Dit-il dans une rage noire.

**James :** Le plan c'est quoi ?

**Moi :** On passe récupérer les battes chez Emmett et après on avise. Ce connard a voulu là violer James.

**James devint blanc, puis rouge :** QUOIII ? Je vais lui défoncer sa tronche à ce mec, BORDEL ! dit-il en donnant un grand coup dans la portière.

**Moi :** Si Edward ne lui fait pas bouffer ses couilles avant, je crois qu'on va tout faire la même !

**James :** Edward, laisse-moi ma part. J'ai des comptes également à régler avec lui. C'est ma sœur bordel ! Personne n'a le droit de la toucher. PERSONNE !

**Edward :** Pas de problème, là-dessus. Mais je veux des réponses et savoir qui lui a envoyé ce satané de carton d'invitation. Dit-il encore plus en colère que plus tôt.

**Emmett :** Je me rappelle de lui, il en avait bien un. Le connard a réussi à en avoir un comment ?

**Moi :** Le seul moyen, c'est de faire partie de la boite et Bella habite avec nous, donc Alice n'en a pas envoyé à Bella. C'est quelqu'un d'autre que nous. Ed tu ne crois pas que...

**Edward :** Que quoi?

**Moi :** Laisse tomber c'est con.

**Emmett :** Ça serait pas ta blondasse à la con qui t'en voudrait de l'avoir laissé tomber... Tu m'as dit qu'elle travaillait pour toi.

**Moi :** Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais.

**Edward :** Elle ne ferait pas ça, si? Dit-il en palissant.

**Moi :** C'est fort possible Ed.

**James :** Dans quelle circonstance l'as-tu quitté, mec?

**Edward :** En fait, je l'ai même pas quitté, c'était juste un plan cul. Mais elle est spéciale comme fille et je m'en méfie pour Bella, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle en serait venue à ça. Mais sachant comment elle a appris pour moi et ta sœur et ma fille, c'est tout à fait probable. Dit-il en pensant à voix haute.

**James :** Cherche pas plus loin, mec. Si vous avez encore son ancienne adresse, dans vos papiers... Vengeance Mec

**Edward :** Oh la vache ! Je vais là tuer à petit feu celle-là. Dit-il en hurlant.

Moi je ne disais rien, mais si effectivement c'était elle, je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau en Alice et Edward, voir James, Emmett, Rosalie et moi, j'en serais presque à la plaindre. Le problème c'est que nous n'avions aucun moyen de le prouver et Paul pourrait nous sortir le premier nom venu. À tête froide, il faudra que nous en reparlions tous. Nous arrivions devant chez Emmett.

Edward se gara et nous sortions tous de la voiture.

.

**PDV James.**

En entrant chez cet Emmett, nous attendîmes tous au salon.

Il partit troquer son costume de Batman pour un tee-shirt et un jeans.

**Emmett :** Ed tu veux un tee-shirt ?

**Edward :** Ouais et un jogging stp.

**Emmett :** OK ! cria-t-il de sa chambre.

Il revint avec le linge demandé et 4 battes de baseball qu'il lança à chacun de nous.

**Emmett :** Voilà, change-toi Ed et l'on part.

**Edward :** Ouais merci.

Lorsque le petit ami de ma sœur revint, il avait l'air d'un sportif. Rien du prince de tout à l'heure.

**Edward :** On y va les gars!

**Emmett :** Allez, tout le monde, dehors !

Nous sortîmes tous, la batte à la main et remontâmes dans le 4X4.

Maintenant que nous étions en route vers chez cet enfoiré de première, la colère grondait en moi. Je savais que j'allais pouvoir venger à mon tour ma sœur. Personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher. Jacob le savait, il en avait déjà payé les frais pour cela. Je lui avais réglé son compte comme je m'en allais le faire pour ce Paul.

En partant du centre-ville, normalement le temps pour se rendre chez lui était de 30 minutes, mais à la vitesse dont Edward roulait, cela nous en pris 17. Il trouva un parking non loin d'où il habitait. Aucune lumière n'éclairait son appart. Nous attendîmes environ 10 minutes puis vint un Taxi qui s'arrêta devant chez lui. Il en sortit enfin et s'apprêta à entrer chez lui.

.

**PDV Edward.**

Enfin, cet enfoiré, mon ancien ami arrivait chez lui. Tous étaient confus en moi. Comment diable, pouvait-il avoir, ne serait-ce, que levé la main sur elle? Comment avait-il pu essayer de la violer et comment, ce fils de pute, avait-il eu cette foutue invitation. Trop de questions sans réponse, si je continuais ainsi sans en avoir la migraine arriverait à coup sûr.

Je regardais les mecs qui n'attendaient que moi.

**Moi :** OK, on l'attrape, on questionne et si jamais il ne répond pas on tabasse. Les battes sont en dernier recours pas avant. Et James, une fois que j'aurai mes réponses, il sera tout à toi. Dis-je fermement.

**Jasper :** OK pour moi.

**James :** Parfait, j'en fais mon affaire, dit-il furieusement.

**Emmett :** On y va là ?

**Moi :** On y va, GO!

J'étais le plus rapide de nous quatre à la course et arrivai très vite au côté de Paul qui me fixa haineux. Emmett, Jasper et James arrivèrent justes après moi et nous l'attrapions par ses bras et jambes. Il se débattait, beuglait, hurlait au crime, mais nous le bâillonnons jusqu'au parc, où je m'étais amusé avec Bella.

Nous le mettions à terre et Emmett partit chercher une corde pour pouvoir l'attacher à l'arbre.

Il ne criait plus, se contentait de nous regarder avec un mélange de peur, de frayeur, de colère et une grande haine envers moi.

**Paul :** Bordel ! Si j'en ressors vivant, tu vas le regretter, Cullen!

**Moi :** Qui t'a envoyé cette invitation ? Crachais-je.

**Paul :** Personne !

**Moi :** Réponds-moi, connard. C'était une fête privée et personne ne pouvait y entrer comme cela. Tu crois avoir peur de moi, mais je ne suis rien par rapport à James. Tu connais James, hein? Dis-je narquois, car je le voyais blanchir à vue d'oeil.

**Paul :** Ouais... dit-il simplement.

Je m'approchais de lui sournoisement sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Je jubilais intérieurement.

**Moi :** Ce que moi je peux te faire n'est rien comparé à ce que lui peut te faire. J'ai une morale, des attachent, lui n'a rien de tout cela. Dis-je en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

Il ne répondit rien à part, un grand frisson qui lui parcourra le corps.

**Moi :** C'est bien ce que je pensais. Et dis-toi qu'il ne sait pas tout ce que tu lui as fait. Alors, maintenant dis-moi qui t'a donné une invitation et je lui dirais de ne rien te faire au nom de notre ancienne amitié.

**Paul :** Elle ne s'est pas nommée. Je ne connais pas son nom. Et pourquoi es-tu mêlé à ça, mec ? À moins que ça soit toi le Edward en question... Dit-il avec une rage au fond des yeux.

**Moi :** Paul, mon enculé, arrête de faire le con et répond. Grognais-je.

**Paul :** Laisse-moi réfléchir... il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Ta... Tam... non... euh... Elle avait un de ces noms.

Je réfléchis même pas trente secondes.

**Moi :** Tanya? Crachais-je.

**Paul :** C'est ça !

**Moi :** Es-tu bien sûr que ce soit Tanya Delani? Dis-je furieux.

**Paul :** Elle n'a pas nommé son nom de famille, mais oui pour Tanya. Tout qu'une voix sensuelle au téléphone cette fille.

J'allais lui faire payer à cette sale...

**Moi :** Et toi pourquoi es-tu venu après avoir fait cela a Bella?

**Paul :** Je voulais lui parler, m'expliquer, m'excuser. Je m'ennuie d'elle, mec !

**Moi :** Mais merde, elle a porté plainte contre toi. Elle ne te donne plus signe de vie. Tu as bien vu dans l'état où tu l'as mise. Sais-tu ce qu'elle traverse la nuit? Demandais-je la rage revenant petit à petit en moi.

**Paul :** Oui, je le sais aujourd'hui. Je m'en veux. Merde ! Mais elle ne m'adresse plus la parole donc elle le saura jamais.

**Moi :** Elle a peur de toi et maintenant cela va être pire qu'avant. Tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à surmonter, elle va replonger dedans par ta faute enculé. Dis-je rageusement.

**Paul :** J'suis désolé mec, c'était pas mon intention. Mais j'ai une question pour toi. À mon tour ?

**Moi :** Quoi? Dis-je un peu radouci.

**Paul :** C'est toi le Edward, Le fameux Edward de Bella ?

**Moi :** Oui, je suis désolé, mais oui c'est moi. Dis-je vraiment désolé.

**Paul :** Tu n'es qu'un salaud Edward Cullen de voler la femme des autres. Tu en as fait une trainée! Me cria-t-il.

Mon poing atterrit plus vite que je ne pensais sur sa gueule.

**Moi :** Répète un peu pour voir? Crachais-je près de son visage. Dit ce que bon te semble sur ma personne, mais ne touche pas à Isabella compris? Et tu dis l'aimer, quelle infamie.

Il cracha son sang par terre.

**Paul :** Oui, je l'aime, mais tu l'as souillé ! Connard.

**Moi :** Moi, un connard? Qui a voulu la violer? Qui lui a frappé dessus comme une chienne? Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais! Elle ne t'a trompé avec moi, imbécile. Finis-je par cracher. Mes poings étaient en sang, car à chaque fin de question je lui collais un poing. J'avoue que cela me détendait, mais m'énervais aussi.

**Paul :** Alors... Alors, pourquoi crier ton nom en jouissant, hein ? Réussit-il à articuler malgré son visage qui commençait à enfler, déjà.

**Moi :** Tu connais le mot fantasme, comme tu peux fantasmer sur Angélina Jolie, fils de pute, va. Dis-je en lui remettant une droite.

**Paul :** Va chier, Cullen. Ce que j'ai vu ce soir n'était pas que des fantasmes. Et en plus, t'es même pas capable de régler tes comptes tout seul, ça te prend ton armée avec toi. Me cracha-t-il au visage, le sang sortant de sa bouche et coulant de son nez.

**Moi :** Estime-toi heureux que mon armée soit là pour me retenir, car si je m'écoutais tu serais six pieds sous terre, bouffant le pissenlit par la racine Paul, pote ou pas. Rappelle-toi à Chicago, ce mec qui m'emmerdait ce qui lui ait arrivé? Là, je savais qu'il se rappelait vu comment il déglutissait difficilement. Et pour ce qui est de ce soir, normal, tu lui as fait du mal et j'ai su être là pour elle au bon moment. Maintenant, elle est mienne Paul et personne, tu m'entends, personne n'y touchera. Dis-je plus que menaçant, les flammes de haine et rage dansaient dans mes yeux.

**Paul :** C'est bien ce qu'on verra, eut-il le culot de me dire.

**Moi :** Connais-tu, plainte pour tentative de meurtre? Dis-je sadiquement.

**Paul :** À ce que je sache c'est toi qui me fais des menaces et c'est moi qui suis attaché, pas toi.

Je m'approchais de son oreille et lui chuchota.

**Moi :** Oui, mais c'est toi qui m'as planté et j'ai des témoins.

**Paul :** Dur de te toucher en étant attaché. Et tu ne me diras pas que c'est tes témoins qui vont te frapper... Me dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

**Moi :** Une fois que je serais parti tu seras plus attaché, t'inquiètes. Dis-je assuré. Me relevant j'appelais mon frère. Emmett?

**Paul :** T'es qu'un fils de pute!

**Emmett :** Ouep, dit-il en s'avançant vers moi la rage dans les yeux. L'enfoiré que tu es n'a pas à traiter ma mère de pute !

Il cracha son sang dans la direction d'Emmett.

**Moi :** Em' du calme j'ai besoin de ta rage. Frappe-moi à sang. Dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

**Emmett :** T'es sérieux Ed ?

**Moi :** Pire que sérieux, fait juste passé cela pour que ce soit Paul qui soit chargé à la fin tu prendras ta lame dans ta voiture et tu feras comme papa t'as montré. Dis-je un brin de folie dans les yeux. Ensuite, James tu pourra t'occuper de ce connard.

**Emmett :** T'es vraiment fou mec ! Mais OK. Juste avant, t'avais dit à Bella que tu allais au poste, tu vas lui devoir des explications.

**Moi :** Je verrais en temps voulu si Alice a fermé sa grande bouche bien sûr. Vas-y, je suis prêt. Dis-je en souriant à Paul avant de fermer les yeux.

**Paul :** T'es malade, mec, va te faire soigner !

**Emmett :** Tiens-toi prêt Ed. Je vais te donner 3 coups à la tête et 4 dans les côtes et après j'irai chercher la lame.

Je hochai la tête les yeux toujours fermés. Il enchaina coups après coups me faisant un peu plus mal à chaque fois. Bordel, il n'y allait pas de main morte l'enfoiré.

Juste avant que je ne finisse de chanceler vraiment, je sentis la lame de son couteau s'infiltrer dans mon ventre, me tordant de douleur, mais je savais qu'il savait quoi faire.

**Emmett :** Jasper prend un morceau de tissu, car ça pisse le sang, mais t'en fais pas, il n'est pas en danger. Dépêche !

**Jasper :** Mais vous êtes taré ma parole. Dit-il en revenant avec le tissu. Tiens Ed.

**Paul :** Vous êtes malade !

**Moi :** Merci Jazz. Non, on sait parfaitement quoi faire. Et toi, ta gueule, maintenant je sais que tu ne feras plus rien à Bella comme cela. Dis-je mal en point. Pourquoi avoir demandé à Emmett aussi? Je suis con. Les mecs, faut que j'aille à l'hôpital. De là, on appellera la police. Dis-je en m'appuyant sur Jazz. Si vous voulez James et Emmett ou Jazz, vous nous rejoignez là-bas.

**James :** OK, pour moi, pour aller te rejoindre. Qui reste avec moi ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Emmett puis Jazz.

**Jasper :** Je devrais peut-être l'accompagner et prévenir au moins Alice.

**Emmett :** Tu risques de la faire paniquer, Bella va le savoir.

**Moi :** Bon pour moi, mais ce qui viens de se passer reste entre nous et pour Al invoque le pacte. Bella ne doit jamais savoir compris?

**Jasper :** OK si Alice m'appelle je réponds si elle ne le fait pas, je ne fais rien.

**Emmett et James :** Compris pour Bella.

**Moi :** Jazz, dis-je plaintif. Puis je regardai Paul. Bon courage avec ces deux-là. Ah! Em' tien, t'auras besoin de ça pour ses vêtements. Passe moi ton sweet stp. Dis-je en lui tendant le tissu imprégné de mon sang. L'abimé pas trop non plus que ça fasse vrai.

**Emmett :** T'en fais pas, juste assez. Tiens, voilà mon sweet, me dit-il en me le tendant. Puis il prit le tissu que je lui tendis.

**Moi :** Merci. À tout à l'heure, à l'hôpital. Dis-je en avançant doucement avec Jasper.

**Emmett :** Prends soin de lui. Prends ton temps, mais dépêche-toi. Dit-il à Jasper.

**Jasper :** T'inquiètes, pareille pour vous et je planquerai les battes au cas où. Vous avez pour le taxi?

**James :** Ouais t'inquiète Jazz. Part en paix. Quel hôpital, au fait?

**Jasper :** Celui sur la 4e avenue? C'est le plus proche.

**James et Emmett :** OK.

.

_**PDV Paul.**_

J'avais mal partout. Mes yeux se refermaient sur eux même à force d'avoir mangé des coups et que l'enflure prenait place. Lorsqu'Edward et Jasper partirent en 4X4, je me retrouvai seul avec James et le colosse d'Emmett. Ils me détachèrent et j'en tombai par terre. J'avais vraiment mal partout. Je me fis relever assez vivement sur mes pieds et me retrouvai nez à nez avec mon ancien beau-frère, James. L'on me retenait par l'arrière, donc j'en déduisis qu'Emmett me retenait les bras.

**James :** Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait subir à ma sœur !

Je mangeai un coup de pied en plein estomac. Je cherchai ma respiration, cela faisait un mal de chien.

**James :** Ça, c'est pour le quasi-viol que tu lui as fait subir !

J'eus droit à un nouveau coup de pied dans les bourses cette fois-ci. Les genoux me plièrent, mais je fus retenu par Emmett. Il me remit droit.

**James :** Ça, c'est pour ses crises nocturnes !

Un coup de poing atterrit dans mes côtés du côté droit, je pliai légèrement mon corps, mais la douleur que j'avais aux bras m'empêcha de trop me pencher vers l'avant.

**James :** Ça, c'est pour toutes les fois où tu as pu l'avoir traité de pute ou de salope !

Un bon crochet du droit cogna ma mâchoire du côté gauche. Je fus sonné.

**James :** Tu en veux encore ?

**Moi :** N… Non, dis-je semi-conscient.

**James :** C'est moi qui décide ! Emmett tient le bien.

Au moment où je relevai ma tête pendante, je sentis la prise sur mes bras se resserrer puis je reçus un bon coup de poing sur le nez. À partir de ce moment, je fermai les yeux et me réveillai que beaucoup plus tard, menotté à un lit d'hôpital avec un policier à l'entrée de ma chambre. Ils avaient mis leur menace à exécution !

.

_**PDV Alice.**_

Voilà deux heures qu'ils étaient partis. Je savais parfaitement qu'ils feraient une connerie. Pourquoi les avais-je laissé partir? Bella venait tout juste de s'endormir fatiguée par ses pleurs. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer depuis leurs départs, Rosalie faisait peur à voir et je devais être dans le même état.

Sincèrement ? Je n'osais même pas les appeler pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Edward pouvait devenir fou, Jasper était une pâle copie et ne parlons d'Emmett. J'avais cette drôle de boule au ventre qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. Rosalie me sortit de mes réflexions intérieures.

**Rosalie :** Alice, ça va? Tu m'as, l'air inquiète, encore plus que nous.

**Moi :** Je le sens pas Rose. Je suis sûre qu'ils... Chuchotais-je pour ne pas réveiller Bella.

**Rosalie :** Moi non plus je ne le sens pas. Me dit-elle en chuchotant également tout en regardant Bella dormir sur le divan. Tu penses qu'ils... elle ne termina pas sa phrase et porta sa main à sa bouche.

**Moi :** Qu'ils sont partis faire une connerie! Dis-je sombrement. Oui, malheureusement. Et je crains le pire. Dis-je les larmes me montant aux yeux.

**Rosalie :** Allez, viens, me dit-elle en ouvrant ses bras. Je m'y blottis. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais il ne faut pas oublier Bella dans tout ça. C'est elle qui va en vivre le plus des difficultés si vraiment ils ont fait une connerie. Les gars en attendant, on ne peut rien y faire, on doit attendre, me dit-elle sur un ton désolé et anxieux.

**Moi :** Je sais que tu as raison, mais j'ai peur pour eux. Dis-je les trémolos dans la voix. Tu sais quoi? Dis-je en me levant doucement. Je vais les appeler, tant pis, qu'ils soient occupés ou non. Dis-je déterminée.

**Rosalie :** Si tu penses que c'est la meilleure chose, vas-y. Mais connerie ou non, je suis certaine qu'ils ne diront rien.

**Moi :** Merci. Dis-je en sortant de l'appartement muni de mon téléphone portable.

Je m'appuyais sur le mur et composa le numéro de Jasper sachant très bien qu'Edward ne répondrait pas.

Une sonnerie…

Deux sonneries…

**Moi :** Jasper ?

**Jasper :** Oui. Alice ?

**Moi :** Oui, mais bordel! Où êtes-vous ?

**Jasper :** Alice, jure-moi par notre pacte d'abord ?

**Moi :** J'en étais sûre, vous avez fait une connerie ?

**Jasper :** Alice… Dit-il exaspérer.

**Moi :** OK, OK je jure.

**Jasper :** Ok Ed a voulu régler le problème par lui-même et on est parti trouver Paul. Ton frère a un peu pété les plombs et bon, je te passe les détails, mais a demandé à Emm' de le blesser pour en accusé Paul.

**Moi :** Que… Quoi ? Mais vous êtes malade ? Et Emmett a accepté ? Dis-moi que non, je t'en supplie ?

**Jasper :** Désolé chérie je ne peux pas te dire non. Dit-il désolé.

**Moi :** Mais merde ! Vous avez quoi dans le citron, hein ? Dis-je en m'énervant. Et toi tu as laissé faire sans rien dire ? Demandais-je estomaquée.

**Jasper :** Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais rien faire, bébé. Dit-il tristement.

**Moi :** OK bon, passons, vous êtes où là actuellement ?

**Jasper :** À l'hôpital. Dit-il penaud.

**Moi :** À QUOI ? Hurlais-je. POURQUOI ?

**Jasper :** Calme-toi, bébé. Edward a demandé à Emm' de le planter. Dit-il hésitant.

**Moi :** Je vais vous tuer tous les trois, tu m'entends Jasper Hale ? Dis-je furieuse.

**Jasper :** Bébé, on en reparlera à la maison. On passe, attend les flics et on rentre ensuite.

**Moi :** OK et je suis censé dire quoi aux filles moi dans l'histoire puisque vous invoquez le pacte ?

**Jasper :** Que nous avons dû passer aux bureaux pour faire partir tout le monde et que sur place Paul est revenu et qu'il a entamé une bagarre avec Edward et qu'il s'est juste défendu et que malheureusement il a vu le couteau que trop tard, mais aucun organe vital n'a été touché. Il a juste quelques points de suture et il rentre juste après sa plainte.

**Moi :** Bien, dis-je toujours aussi furieuse. Il peut parler ?

**Jasper :** Ouais, attends et pas longtemps.

J'attendis quelques secondes à peine, un souffle heurté se fit entendre, Edward.

**Moi :** Edward, pourquoi ?

**Edward :** Parce qu'il voulait continuer à s'en prendre à Bella et jamais je n'aurais accepté cela. S'il te plait, Lice ne dit rien, donne juste cette version. J'avais trop peur pour elle. Dit-il en me suppliant.

**Moi :** As-tu pensé à Izzie, à Bella ou à moi ? Dis-je en sanglotant maintenant.

**Edward :** Je suis désolé Lice. Tu sais ce que je pense et je ne veux perdre aucune de vous, pardonne-moi.

**Moi :** Jamais et tu devras assumer auprès de Bella. Je dois raccrocher et je prends Izzie quelques jours, bye.

Je raccrochais sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur mes joues. Il avait fait l'égoïste en ne pensant qu'à lui. Il n'avait pas pensé à sa fille ni à Bella et encore moins à moi. Sur ce coup il se démerderait seul, en assumant les conséquences de ses actes. Je m'essuyai le visage rageusement et entra dans l'appartement.

Rosalie me regarda bizarrement.

**Rosalie :** Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu me sembles toute bouleversée!

Demanda-t-elle inquiète tout en s'avançant vers moi.

**Moi :** Heu… les mecs ont eu un problème et Edward est à l'hôpital. Dis-je la voix pleine de haine.

**Rosalie :** Edward est à l'hôpital ? Dit-elle un peu trop fort. Emmett se porte bien?

**Moi :** Oh! Oui, Emmett va parfaitement bien. Dis-je dans un rire un peu hystérique. Edward revient après avoir porté plainte. Dis-je avec amertume cette fois-ci.

**Rosalie :** Ce n'est pas fait encore ? Après deux heures, y'a rien de fait!

**Moi :** Quand je les ai eus au téléphone, ils les attendaient. Ils sont d'abord passés aux bureaux pour faire partir tout le monde et une fois fait Paul était là. Il a engagé la bagarre avec Edward et il a réussi à le planter. Ensuite, ils sont allés à l'hôpital et de là l'hôpital a appelé la police pour qu'ils viennent. Ils ne devraient pas tarder maintenant. Dis-je telle une automate.

**Rosalie :** Oh, merde ! Bella va paniquer en sachant ça. Elle vit déjà l'enfer à cause de ce Paul, voilà que tout va recommencer avec ses cauchemars. Et avec cette blessure, ça va être encore pire. Dit-elle en regardant sa sœur endormie. Elle était vraiment inquiète pour elle, cela était évident.

**Moi :** Elle n'aura plus à s'inquiéter de Paul. Dis-je amèrement. Il part en prison. Dis-je en regardant Bella.

**Rosalie :** Prison ou non, tu ne connais pas Bella comme je la connais. Si c'est comme à l'époque de Jacob, cela a duré longtemps, bien trop longtemps. C'est le même genre de crise, comme Jasper m'a expliquée. Edward en a pour un bout de temps, avec elle... dit-elle en poussant un soupir de découragement.

**Moi :** Surement oui, je suppose... Je n'eus le temps de finir ma phrase que Bella se réveillait en hurlant.

**Bella :** AHhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhh! Criait-elle, elle était hystérique.

Je m'approchais d'elle doucement.

**Moi :** Hey, Bell' t'inquiète pas, tu ne crains rien. Tu es à la maison avec Rose et moi. Dis-je doucement. C'est fini, plus personne ne te fera, du mal.

**Bella :** Non, nonnnnn! Edward, où est-il? Demanda-t-elle paniquée. Elle avait les yeux hagards et portait son regard sur toute la pièce. Mais on aurait pu jurer qu'elle ne nous voyait pas.

**Moi :** Ma puce tu sais très bien qu'Edward n'est pas avec nous, il va bientôt arriver, tranquillise, toi. Dis-je doucement en regardant vers le haut espérant qu'elle n'ait pas réveillé Izzy.

Bella éclata en sanglots en apprenant cela. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même tel un fœtus.

**Moi :** Bella, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, nous sommes là nous. Dis-je en regardant Rose.

**Bella :** Les... cauchemars sont... re... recommencés. Des nouveaux se... mélangeant aux... an... anciens. Dit-elle entrecouper de sanglots. Je veux Edwardddd! Se plaignit-elle.

**Moi:** Je sais, je suis désolée chérie, mais il n'est pas là. Tu veux l'appeler? Demandais-je.

Bella me fit oui de la tête.

Je pris mon téléphone et recomposa le numéro de Jasper.

**Moi :** Jasper ?

**Jasper :** Oui, qui a-t-il Bébé ?

**Moi :** Passe-moi Edward s'il te plait.

**Jasper :** OK, heu… attends.

Encore une fois, j'attendis quelques secondes sous le regard anxieux de Bella.

**Edward :** Oui ?

**Moi :** Je te passe Bella.

**Edward :** Attend Lice, je voulais te dire…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir que je passais déjà le tél. à Bella.

.

_**PDV Bella.**_

J'étais anxieuse, j'avais peur, je tremblais comme une feuille lorsqu'Alice me passa le téléphone.

**Moi :** Ed... Edward ? Dis-je d'une voix tremblotante.

**Edward :** Ma puce qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Dit-il paniqué.

**Moi :** Les cauchemars ont recommencé. C'est pire qu'avant! Dis-je en éclatant une nouvelle fois en sanglot.

**Edward :** Bella calme toi s'il te plait. Tu es à la maison, rien ne peut t'arriver et nous rentrons bientôt. Dit-il pour me rassurer.

**Bella :** Mais c'est si long! Lui dis-je, en me plaignant. Tu veux que je me calme! Comment veux-tu que je me calme quand je l'ai eu à moins d'un mètre de moi? La panique commençait à me regagner.

**Edward :** Bella, il est en prison. C'est fini et il n'en sortira pas de si tôt.

**Moi :** Quoi? Impossible. Il ne peut pas être en prison parce qu'il m'a approché. Lui dis-je perplexe.

**Edward :** Fais-moi juste confiance et je t'assure qu'il est en prison.

**Moi :** Tu vas me devoir des explications. Lui dis-je tout simplement.

**Edward :** Hum… ouais, demande à Alice mon cœur. Je dois te laisser, la police arrive.

**Moi :** Hein, quoi! C'est pas déjà fait... je ne pus terminer ma phrase, qu'Edward me coupa.

**Edward :** Je suis désolé, je dois raccrocher, je te retrouve à la maison BISOUS. Dit-il en raccrochant.

Je raccrochai à mon tour, la bouche grande ouverte, par la stupéfaction que j'avais. Je tournai mon regard vers Alice.

**Moi :** Pourquoi n'est-il pas encore rentré? Lui demandais-je anxieuse de savoir la vérité.

**Rosalie :** Bella, c'est pas le moment. Tu es encore toute retourné.

**Moi :** Rose, est-ce que tu t'appelles Alice? Lui demandais-je un peu trop froidement à mon goût.

**Rosalie :** Non. Dit-elle tout simplement avec un regard noir voulant me transpercer. Je l'avais blessé, je le savais, mais je voulais des explications.

**Moi :** Bon. Je me retournai vers Alice qui s'était assise à mes côtés tout à l'heure. Alice, mes explications, svp. Demandais-je en essuyant mes yeux remplis de larmes. J'en profitai pour enlever la mèche de cheveux qui était devant mes yeux.

**Alice :** Rose à raison Bell' ce n'est pas le moment pour toi. Dit-elle en se levant et allant à la baie vitrée.

**Moi :** Comment ça, pas le moment pour moi? Mais, allez-vous arrêter de me cacher des choses. C'est Edward qui m'a dit de te le demander. J'étais sur le point d'exploser. Personne ne voulait me dire ce qu'il se tramait.

**Alice :** Pour faire court, ils ont rencontré Paul, une bagarre a éclaté l'un est a l'hôpital pour ce faire recoudre, mais rien de grave et l'autre en prison. Et pas la peine de t'énerver sur nous, on ne t'a rien fait. Dit-elle en regardant part la fenêtre.

Comment? Si Paul est en prison, la personne qui est à l'hôpital est donc... Edward ! Un haut-le-cœur me prit, et je courus tant bien que mal à la salle de bain.

J'eus tout juste le temps d'arriver devant la cuvette et de retenir mes cheveux que je dégobillais tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac.

J'aperçu Rose du coin de l'œil, qui m'observait et une Alice non loin qui ne savait pas si elle devait m'aider ou s'effacer.

**Moi :** Ça va aller. Ça va aller. Leur dis-je, en me relevant et je partis la toilette. Je me rinçai la bouche puis passai devant elles pour aller me remettre en boule sur le divan.

**Alice :** Quand Edward rentre, je récupère Izzy et je vous laisse en paix. Dit-elle doucement avec une certaine rancune.

**Moi :** Nous laisser en paix? Tu ne déranges pas Alice. Et pourquoi récupérer Izzy? Demandais-je incrédule. J'en avais manqué des bouts pendant que je dormais. Si l'on pouvait appeler cela dormir.

**Alice :** Il vaut mieux que je parte, crois-moi. Dit-elle presque en colère. Et pour Izzy, je sais que tes cauchemars sont durs à gérer et Edward comme tu l'as compris est blessé. Donc toi, fatiguée et lui blessé, il vaut mieux pour la petite que je m'en occupe et qu'elle ne voit pas son père souffrir.

**Moi :** Oh! D'accord. Lui dis-je tout simplement.

Elle n'était pas des plus sympathiques, donc je crois que cela était mieux pour moi de me la fermer jusqu'au retour de mon amoureux.

**Alice :** Tu sais quoi en fin de compte, je prends Izzy de suite et m'en vais maintenant. Vous direz juste à Jasper, de rentrer chez lui ou rester ici de toute manière il fera comme il voudra. Dit-elle en partant vers la chambre d'Izzy.

**Moi :** Alice Cullen ! Y'a quelque chose qui cloche avec toi, depuis quand es-tu en colère contre Jasper ? Cela n'est jamais arrivé.

**Alice :** Laisse tomber. Chuchota-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans la chambre de la petite. Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard. Et dites à mon cher frère que c'est un con, sur ce, bonne nuit les filles. Faisant un baiser sur ma joue et celle de Rose en gardant bien serré Izzy dans ses bras avec une couverture autour d'elle, dormant profondément.

**Moi :** Alice, attends.

**Alice :** Quoi? Dit-elle en se retournant vivement et en ayant les larmes aux yeux, serrant toujours la petite dans ses bras s'accrochant à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Je ne savais pas si dans l'état qu'elle était elle me permettrait d'approcher la petite.

**Moi approchant ma main de la tête d'Izzy :** Puis-je ?

**Alice :** Oui, mais dépêche-toi. Elle dort et je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille et devoir lui expliquer les choses à plus de deux heures du matin. Dit-elle en écartant un peu la tête de la petite de sa poitrine sans tout de même la lâcher.

Je m'approchai d'elles et posai ma main sur sa tête et mis un baiser sur son front.

**Moi :** Merci Alice, merci pour Izzy. Et... désolée pour tout ce que je vous ai fait encore vivre, je sais que c'est à cause de moi tout cela. Dis-je en éclatant en sanglots puis en m'écrasant au sol, dos au mur. Rose vint me rejoindre, mais ne dit rien.

**Alice :** Je ne t'en veux pas. Je protège Izzy, c'est tout. Me dit-elle. Prends soin d'elle jusqu'à leur arrivée. Pria-t-elle Rosalie avant de claquer la porte alors qu'un sanglot sortit de sa gorge.

Je me retrouvai donc seule avec Rose. Je lui pleurais dans les bras. Je me doutais bien que tout cela était à cause de moi. Je n'arrêtais pas de le dire depuis le tout début que le tout était relié à moi. Rose fit tout pour me dissuader de cela. Mais je n'étais pas apte à penser autrement. Je me flageolais mentalement. Ma sœur n'arrêtait pas de me dire que cela ne servait à rien. Mais pour moi, c'était pour me faire rappeler que si Paul n'était pas entré dans ma vie, ou que du moins je n'aurais pas dis « oui » à sa proposition d'emménager chez lui, rien ne serait arrivé. J'en étais certaine. Rose m'amena au divan du salon et me fit étendre la tête sur ses genoux. Je ne sais pas si elle s'imaginait que j'allais me rendormir ou non. Mais ce fut peine perdue.

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'Alice et Izzy étaient parties lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée ouvrir. Je me précipitai ainsi que Rose à l'entrée et y découvrit un Edward marchant avec difficulté aidé par Jasper et Emmett.

**Moi :** Oh mon dieu!

**Moi :** Alice me disait que ce n'était rien de grave. Non, mais !

**Rose :** Calme-toi, Bella. Me dit-elle en serrant mon avant-bras.

**Edward :** Alice a raison, c'est que j'ai mal aux côtes, c'est tout. Dit-il un sourire en coin.

**Jasper :** Où est Alice?

**Moi :** Partie avec Izzy chez elle.

Tous trois se regardèrent, avec différentes expressions.

**Jasper :** On te met sur le canapé ensuite je vais chez Alice. Dit-il en allant au salon.

Edward acquiesça.

**Moi :** Pas la peine. Elle ne veut pas te voir. Elle a dit de soit aller chez toi, soit que tu veuilles rester ici et m'entendre crier une partie de la nuit. Lui dis-je d'un sourire désolé.

**Jasper :** Je vais rester ici au cas où elle passerait. Dit-il dépité en me faisant un sourire rassurant.

**Edward :** Reste, mais n'espère pas la voir de si tôt.

**Moi :** Elle m'a dit amener Izzy pour quelques jours.

**Edward :** T'a t'elle précisé combien?

**Moi :** Non. Qu'a-t-elle au juste? Tout à l'heure, elle était froide envers moi et avait les larmes aux yeux. Je me doute que c'est à cause de moi. Je m'excuse les gars. Dis-je en éclatant en sanglots pour la xième fois ce soir.

Rose me reprit dans ses bras pour me consoler.

Edward s'approcha de moi en grimaçant et me prit à son tour dans ses bras sans pour autant me coller à lui. La douleur surement, pensais-je.

**Edward :** Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, mais à cause de moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va me garder Izzy une ou deux semaines et elle reviendra me l'amener comme ci de rien n'était. Dit-il en me berçant doucement.

**Moi :** Oui, OK, j'en conviens, tu t'es battu. Mais si je n'avais pas eu ce mec dans ma vie avant, ou bien que je ne sois pas entrée dans ta vie comme cela, tu ne serais pas blessé aujourd'hui. Ta fille serait ici. Et moi... je sais pas..., dis-je en mettant mes mains sur mon visage. Tout ce qui arrive, c'est ma faute! Avais-je crié. Même, le crier ne me soulageait pas. Le poids sur mes épaules restait tout de même.

**Edward :** Ça suffit maintenant. Dit-il en me secouant doucement. Tu es là. Tu es dans ma vie, alors ne pense plus ainsi. Ce qui est fait est fait et n'est plus à refaire, point final. Pour Lice et Izzy, je m'en occupe. Et Paul ne viendra plus t'importuner, cette histoire est désormais ton passé. Maintenant, tu dois regarder vers l'avenir compris? Dit-il plus tendrement à la fin.

**Moi :** Avant de regarder vers l'avenir, restons dans le présent mon cœur. Tu dois te soigner et moi j'ai encore une fois mes démons à combattre et plus que jamais. Soyons réalistes, lui dis-je plus doucement.

**Edward :** Oui, c'est certain, mais je t'assure qu'à l'heure actuelle personne ne te fera plus de mal. Je m'occuperai d'Alice demain, de toute façon je dois lui parler. Dit-il en regardant Jasper.

**Rosalie :** Euhh... je crois qu'on va partir nous, dit-elle en s'approchant d'Emmett et lui tirant le bras légèrement. Jazz tu vient ou non?

Jasper regarda un bref instant Edward.

**Jasper :** Non, je vais aller dans la chambre d'Izzy, merci Rose. On s'appelle de toute manière?

**Rosalie :** OK, c'est toi qui vois, mais ne les importunes pas, hein? Sinon... elle lui fit signe qu'elle lui arracherait la tête.

**Jasper :** Je te signale que tu parles de mon meilleur ami et je sais me tenir contrairement à d'autre personne ici présente. Dit-il en ancrant son regard à celui de notre soeur.

**Rosalie :** Pff... aller nous on quitte, on a assez dérangé, hein Emmett? Et ne vous dérangez pas, on connaît la sortie. Prenez soins de vous. Bella, je t'appelle demain, dit-elle en s'en allant vers la sortie.

**Emmett :** Bon ben, salut. Et prend soin de toi Ed, dit-il d'un air désolé. On se rappelle. Ma Rosie, m'attends... dit-il en la pointant du doigt.

**Edward :** OK, merci, on se parle demain?

**Emmett :** Ouais OK, quand Rose appellera Bella on se parlera après.

Edward hocha la tête sérieusement.

**Moi :** Merci Rose, on se reparle demain. Dis-je sans réussir à faire un sourire.

**Jasper :** Bella tu devrait aller te coucher, je vais aider Ed à y aller.

**Moi :** OK, Jasper. Et je suis désolée si je te réveille cette nuit, mais... je me tue et commençai à montée l'escalier menant à la salle de bain de l'étage.

Pendant que je me brossais les dents et me démaquillais, j'entendais Edward et Jasper qui avait une discussion assez houleuse. Le ton montait, mais je ne réussis pas à entendre de quoi ils parlaient dû au bruit de ma brosse à dents électrique. Après avoir fini ma toilette, je me dirigeai vers notre chambre. Je m'attendais à y être seule, mais Edward était déjà couché dans le lit.

**Edward :** Hey, viens par là. Dit-il en ouvrant ses bras pour moi.

**Moi :** J'ai eu tellement peur ce soir. Lui dis-je en me blottissant dans ses bras sous les couvertures.

**Edward :** Peur de quoi, ma douce? Demanda-t-il doucement en caressant mes cheveux.

**Moi :** Mais de tout! Il était là. J'ai fait un cauchemar effroyable tout à l'heure et tu es blessé, et d'ailleurs je peux voir? Lui demandais-je d'une petite voix.

**Edward :** Je suis désolé pour ça mon cœur. Eh non enfin oui, mais tu ne verras rien, il y a un pansement. Dit-il gêner.

**Moi :** Je veux voir quand même, lui dis-je. Et pourquoi cette gêne chéri?

**Edward :** Rien pour rien. Regarde si tu veux et raconte-moi ton cauchemar cela te fera du bien.

**Moi :** Si tu le dis... lui dis-je un peu découragée de son comportement vis-à-vis moi. Je levai son tee-shirt et y aie vu un pansement sur son abdomen, je savais que j'allais y voir cela, mais la réalité me rattrapant je mis ma main à ma bouche et versa une larme.

**Edward :** Hey, ce n'est rien. Ne pleure pas s'il te plait. Dit-il en me ramenant à lui.

**Moi :** Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Lui dis-je en mettant ma tête dans son cou.

**Edward :** Est-ce toi qui as décidé de la bagarre entre moi et Paul?

**Moi :** Non, mais... dis-toi que si je n'avais pas été là ou du moins qu'il n'aurait pas été là dans ma vie cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Donc, j'en prends une partie des responsabilités sur mes épaules. Comprends-moi! J'ai amené mes problèmes avec moi, et c'est toi qui en paies le prix. Dis-je découragée et misérable.

**Edward :** On a tous ses lots de malheurs et de problèmes. Regarde-moi par exemple, j'ai aussi mes parts sombres et tu fais avec, alors j'en fais de même avec toi. Oui, Paul a été un problème, mais il est réglé désormais. Il y a autre chose pas vrai?

**Moi :** J'ai du mal à y croire, tu sais.

**Edward :** Il a une plainte pour tentative de meurtre Bella, ce n'est pas rien, crois-moi.

**Moi :** Oh! Je commençais à manquer d'air à cette allusion de plainte.

**Edward :** Bébé, calme-toi. Je n'ai rien de grave et je suis là avec toi, alors respire calmement. dit-il en me caressant le dos tendrement

J'essayai de prendre mon souffle, tranquillement, je repris contenance sur moi.

**Edward :** Ça va mieux?

**Moi :** Humm... lui dis-je tout simplement. Je n'ai pas envie de fermer les yeux, tu sais?

**Edward :** Tes cauchemars?

**Moi :** Oui.

**Edward :** Tu veux m'en parler?

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas... c'était tellement affreux. Juste d'y repensé, j'en ai la chair de poule.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que ce dont j'avais rêvé avait été que Paul m'avait retrouvée et m'avait ramenée chez lui. Puis qu'il me fît subir toute sorte de sévices et qu'Edward en prît part à la fin, étant son ami.

**Edward :** Je peux te demander quelques choses à mon tour? Dit-il peu assuré.

**Moi :** Oui, quoi?

**Edward :** Heu… pourquoi avoir dit qu'Alice avait été froide avec toi? Demanda-t-il tel un enfant pris en faute.

**Moi :** Hein? Tu me surprendras toujours toi. J'aurais juré qu'elle m'en voulait. Tout cela est dû à cause de Paul. Mais qui l'a ramené dans ta vie? J'ai tout juste eu droit à embrasser Izzy avant qu'elles partent. Elle paraissait vraiment en colère contre toi et Jasper.

**Edward :** Elle ne t'en veut pas, je t'assure, juste moi, mais j'arrangerai les choses ne t'inquiètes pas. Dit-il sombrement. Et arrête de t'en vouloir pour Paul stp.

**Moi :** Je crois que tu devrais laisser la poussière retombée avec Alice. Elle avait une certaine rancune dans la voix et elle te fait dire que tu es un con. Pourquoi? Je n'en suis pas certaine, mais bon...

**Edward :** Je sais et je suis désolé qu'elle s'en soit prise à toi, je l'appellerai demain.

**Moi :** C'est toi qui vois, lui dis-je tout simplement.

Il me sourit, mais n'ajouta rien.

**Moi :** Je crois qu'il est l'heure de dormir, mon beau. Jasper, tu crois qu'il va rester longtemps avec nous ? Pas que je n'aime pas mon frère, mais je déteste avoir quelqu'un de plus chez nous. Oups... désolé, lui dis-je me sentant fautive de lui avoir dit cela.

**Edward :** Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas le coeur de le viré. Ne relevant pas ma remarque.

**Moi :** OK, on verra ça, demain. Lui dis-je en mettant ma tête dans son cou et fermant les yeux doucement.

**Edward :** Dors ma douce, je veille sur ton sommeil. Dit-il en embrassant le haut de mon crâne.

Je m'endormis malgré que j'aie la peur au ventre de retomber dans un sommeil agité. Environ une heure plus tard, je me réveillai en sueur et criant à tue-tête. Edward grimaçait un peu, mais il faisait tout pour arrêter ma crise et me consoler.

Lorsque je fus calmée, je me recouchai avec mon amour à mes côtés. Cela prit un peu de temps, mais je retrouvai le sommeil.

Une envie me réveilla. Me sentant seule, je tâtai le lit et il était vide. Où était-il?

.

**PDV Edward**

Après la première crise de Bella, je ne pus me rendormir. Trop de choses tournaient dans ma tête. Je me levai précautionneusement et alla dans la cuisine me préparer un café. Je le pris et allai m'installer sur ma terrasse.

Je regardais les lumières de Manhattan briller de mille feux.

Je me posais tout un tas de questions. Avais-je fait le bon choix pour Paul? Qu'allais-je faire de Tanya? Est-ce que Alice me pardonnera? Même si la réponse à cette dernière question était à coup sûr négative.

Je savais que dans l'histoire j'avais fait passer Bella avant Izzy et que s'il y avait eu un problème ma fille en aurait subi les conséquences ainsi que Bella et Alice. Mais à ce moment, plus rien ne m'importait à part évincer Paul de la vie de ma douce.

Alice avait énormément fait pour nous et pensait d'abord à la petite, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'en prenait à Bella et Jasper. C'est moi qui avais merdé dans l'histoire et non eux.

Je ne savais pas comment la situation allait se régler, mais je sentais au plus profond de moi que cela n'augurait rien de bon. Alice pouvait être la pire rancunière qui soit.

Pour Tanya, je ne savais pas comment j'allais régler le problème, car il fallait bien l'avouer, à part les dires de Paul je n'avais rien de concret. J'avais cette peur insinueuse qui me disait qu'elle n'en avait pas fini, mais la question était : qu'allait-elle faire?

Une pression sur l'épaule me fit sursauter violemment.

**Bella :** Hey, que fais-tu seul, ici?

**Moi :** Désolé, je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir, alors je suis sorti prendre l'air.

**Bella :** Je suis désolée, mais tu étais averti mon coeur... mais je m'en veux tout de même.

**Moi :** Oh... Heu… non, ce n'est pas toi. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, juste que j'avais trop de choses à penser. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'y es pour rien. Dis-je avec un petit sourire, car vraiment elle n'y était pour rien.

**Bella :** On peut parler un peu ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait nos questions-vérité. On a du rattrapage à faire...

**Moi :** Heu... Oui, si tu veux, mais tu n'es pas fatiguée? Demandais-je mal à l'aise.

**Bella :** Non, l'envie m'a réveillée. Et je dormirai dans la journée si cela ne fait pas.

**Moi :** OK, je t'écoute. Abdiquais-je.

**Bella :** On peut commencer avec mon anniversaire?

**Moi :** Que veux-tu savoir? Demandais-je plus durement que j'aurais voulu en détournant le regard.

**Bella :** Regarde, on va laissez tombé. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Tu ne me laisses pas l'impression de vouloir me parler calmement. J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi.

**Moi :** Excuse-moi, que veux-tu savoir? Demandais-je plus calmement.

Bella : OK, dit-elle en se rassoyant sur sa chaise. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit tout ce que j'ai pu avoir dit ce soir-là? Et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que cela t'avait dérangé à ce point?

**Moi :** Pourquoi? Dis-je amèrement. Parce que Bella tu as parlé de notre vie sexuelle devant amis et familles crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais voulu revenir sur ce sujet? Dire à tout le monde comment tu aimais que je te prenne ou ce que je préférais que tu me fasses. Je ne parle pas de ma vie sexuelle avec mes amis ou famille et toi tu as tout dit comme ça.

**Bella :** Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas conscience de ce que je disais. Voilà pourquoi je voulais t'en reparler. C'est Alice qui m'en a parlé la semaine passée. Je ne savais rien. Dit-elle honteusement.

**Moi :** Dans un sens je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, mais il y a des choses que je n'aime pas invoquées. Dis-je plus doucement.

**Bella :** Oui, je sais. Je m'en excuse. Voilà pourquoi je suis à l'eau désormais, dit-elle avec dégout.

**Moi :** Écoute, je ne t'interdis pas de boire, jamais je t'interdirais quoi que ce soit, mais essaie de te contrôler ou alors quand je te dis stop arrête-toi. Dans les soirées ou fêtes, limite-toi à une ou deux boissons. Dis-je.

**Bella :** Ouais... ça serait mieux, je crois. À ton tour.

**Moi :** Merci. Dis-je doucement. Deuxièmes questions?

**Bella :** Toi tu n'en as pas?

**Moi :** Je te laisse le loisir de poser la deuxième, ensuite viendra mon tour. Dis-je simplement.

**Bella :** OK. Euh... Tu veux bien me parler de ce que tu veux bien me dire d'Emma. Je ne veux pas te forcer, ni te braquer. Juste que tu me dis ce que tu as envie que je sache pour l'instant.

**Moi :** Pose-moi les questions que tu veux et si je peux y répondre je te répondrai. Dis-je dans un souffle.

**Bella :** Euh... tu me prends de cours... je ne sais pas trop. Tu... Je sais que tu ne l'aimais pas, mais que sa mort t'a beaucoup touchée. Ah... laisse tomber... on va se prendre aux cheveux et je n'ai pas envie. Vas-y à ton tour.

**Moi :** Bella arrête de tergiverser et pose ta question.

**Bella :** Je me sens comparée à Emma et ne sais pas pourquoi?

**Moi :** Comment ça? Demandais-je incrédule.

**Bella :** Grosso-modo on m'a parlé d'elle. Et je sens que je me fais comparer. C'est tout.

**Moi :** Par moi?

**Bella :** Par un peu tout le monde, je crois.

**Moi :** Es-tu devenue folle?

**Bella :** Peut-être... mais bon. Je te l'avais dit de laisser tomber. J'ai une autre question. Mais ça ne concerne pas Emma.

**Moi :** Comme tu veux. Dis-je complètement décontenancé.

**Bella :** Ça concerne Izzy. Me dit-elle d'une petite voix?

**Moi :** Oui? Demandais-je interloqué.

**Bella :** Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit avoir été voir ta fille et je parlais de ses bonbons?

**Moi :** Vaguement.

**Bella :** Oui, ça doit avec tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Ma question est simple. Je ne sais plus comment me comporter dans ma manière de parler en ce qui concerne ta fille.

**Moi :** Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas là. Quel est le problème?

**Bella :** Après seulement 2 mois de vie commune avec vous, mon instinct maternel s'est éveillé. Dit-elle en fermant les yeux. J'ai bien vu que tu avais remarqué quand j'ai « notre fille » et non « ta fille ». Et j'en suis désolée, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Mais ce n'est pas ma fille, je ne sais plus comment agir. J'arrête pas de me retenir.

**Moi :** Je ne parlerai pas à la place d'Izzy, mais personne ne te demande de te retenir moi encore moins, je ne sais pas pour quoi tu te retiens. Demandais-je vraiment curieux.

**Bella :** Parce que je sais qu'Izzy est très importante pour Alice. Et j'ai peur qu'elle le prenne mal. Alice est comme sa mère #1 si on peut dire.

**Moi :** Je concède qu'Alice est sa première mère, mais qui te dit que ma fille n'a pas assez de place dans son coeur pour deux mères? Demandais-je.

**Bella :** Mais comment va-t-elle prendre le fait que je dise devant elle, « notre fille » à fait ci et notre fille a fait ça?

**Moi :** Alice est importante pour nous, mais elle sait qui tu es pour nous et ne dira rien. Elle ne dit jamais ma fille en parlant d'Izzy même si celle-ci la considère comme telle. Elle sait que c'est juste sa tante comme Alice sait son rôle, mais c'est une tante-mère si tu préfères, je ne sais pas comment te dire vraiment, mais elle ne s'en offusquera pas, je t'assure.

**Bella :** OK, mais toi, tu le prends comment?

**Moi :** Bien et honoré. Dis-je un petit sourire aux lèvres. Même si je ne voulais pas évincer ma sœur, Bella comptait beaucoup pour moi.

**Bella :** Merci mon amour, dit-elle en se levant et venant me prendre dans ses bras dans mon dos, elle posa ses mains sur mes pectoraux. Je t'aime.

**Moi :** Pareil mon coeur. Je la sentis se raidir, mais elle ne dit rien. Pourquoi te tendre? Demandais-je curieux de savoir.

**Bella :** Je te dois la vérité n'est-ce pas?

**Moi :** Ouep.

**Bella :** Reste zen surtout. Pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu le droit aux mots « Je t'aime »? Je t'entends le dire, mais qu'à Élisabeth.

**Moi :** Je... je suis désolé, je n'y arrive pas. Dis-je penaud.

**Bella :** Ah, fut tout ce qu'elle dit. Elle me lâcha et retourna prendre sa place initiale sur la chaise, puis se mis en boule.

**Moi :** Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas contre toi où que je ne le pense pas au contraire, mais j'ai une barrière qui m'en empêche. Pour ma mère et ma sœur, c'est la même chose. Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

**Bella :** J'ai bien hâte de voir si un jour elle va tomber cette barrière...

**Moi :** J'espère et le pense, tu en as fait tomber plus d'une, mais il me faut du temps Bella.

**Bella :** Du temps, ça, je sais... je dois être patiente. Dit-elle levants les yeux au ciel.

**Moi :** Est-ce vraiment ma faute, vas-tu me reprocher cela constamment? Demandais-je en m'emportant un peu.

**Bella :** Bon, je crois que tu ne veux plus discuter, je crois que je vais rentrer. Me dit-elle ennuyée.

**Moi :** Moi je fuis les mots, toi tu fuis les discussions. Tonnais-je.

**Bella :** Mais ce n'est pas moi qui m'emporte. Je ne veux que discuter, pas me prendre la tête avec toi.

**Moi :** Tu ne peux pas éviter toutes disputes ce ne sont que des sons, je ne porterai pas la main sur toi, je ne serai pas violent non plus. Tu me reproches tellement de choses. Je ne peux jamais élever la voix sans que tu ne veuilles partir, je dois toujours me radoucir. Quand quelque chose ne va pas, tu te taire dans un mutisme imparable et ensuite tu me demande de me dévoiler. Que dois-je faire pour que tu aies enfin confiance en moi?

**Bella :** Tu ne peux pas me le donner, Edward. Du moins pas avant que tu le décides par toi même. Ce qui veut dire me dévoiler ta vie sans secret. Qu'enfin toute tes barrières soient abaissées, mais cela je ne t'exige rien. Je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas ma vie. C'est la tienne. Je ne peux rien te demander de ce côté. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'aimerai pas moins pour cela. Mais aussitôt que je parle d'un sujet qui t'affecte, tu montes aux barricades. Voilà pourquoi je n'ose pas en parler.

**Moi :** Peux-tu comprendre qu'il y a des sujets plus douloureux que d'autres? Il y a beaucoup de choses que je n'assume pas et oui il faut souvent me poser des questions pour que je parle. Prends conscience que j'ai perdu le fait de faire confiance, j'apprends avec toi, mais mes instincts sont présents et je ne peux aller contre ce que j'ai construit pendant longtemps. Je me suis isolé, hormis avec Alice et Jasper je ne parlais avec personne, ne dévoilant pas ma vie privée. Tu es arrivée, tu as tout chamboulé, en bien, et j'apprends à parler, extériorisé, mais tu demandes tout, tout de suite. Je ne suis pas comme tes anciennes relations, je suis moi. Et cela tu le sais depuis le début.

**Bella :** Je le sais, et voilà pourquoi je te l'ai dit que je ne pouvais rien t'exiger. Je serai patiente, mais lorsqu'à certains moments je vais te poser des questions, j'espère juste que tu vas trouver le courage de me répondre. Me dit-elle en regardant les lumières de la ville.

**Moi :** J'essaie et vu comme je suis parti, pose-moi des questions maintenant.

**Bella :** La question a rapport avec Emma. Je sais qu'Izzy a jamais eu de mère, pourquoi? Je veux ton point de vue à toi.

**Moi :** Elle est morte alors qu'elle n'avait que deux jours. Dis-je tristement.

**Bella :** Tu veux m'en dire plus ou une prochaine fois?

**Moi :** Que veux-tu savoir?

**Bella :** Pourquoi cette rage lorsque tu entends qu'une femme se fait battre par un homme?

**Moi :** Elle se faisait battre et est morte ainsi.

**Bella :** OK, je comprends un peu plus alors. Dit, on change de sujet pour l'instant, tu veux bien?

**Moi :** Si tu veux. Je n'étais bon qu'à répondre par de simple phrase ce soir.

**Bella :** Tu te rappelles le premier soir qu'on était ici même sur cette terrasse ? Tu m'as parlé d'un sujet et j'avais le choix de parler ou de passer à l'action..., dit-elle avec un air coquin.

**Moi :** Heu… vaguement, rafraichis-moi la mémoire?

**Bella :** Je vais te le faire deviner. Ta sœur avait failli faire une crise cardiaque en l'apprenant, tu as dit à Tanya que nous étions ensemble et même plus et tu me l'as reconfirmé le soir même ici sur cette terrasse. Est-ce toujours d'actualité pour toi, après 2 mois?

**Moi :** Pourquoi cette question? Dis-je dans un sourire.

**Bella :** Parce que je tiens à toi. Parce que je t'aime et que je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Reste à voir pour toi. Je te l'ai dit que moi, lorsque je me mets à fond dans une relation je m'y mets à 100 %.

**Moi :** Oui, c'est toujours d'actualité. Dis-je un sourire en coin.

**Bella :** Ce qui veut dire pour toi? Me demanda-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

**Moi :** Qu'un jour, je te ferai ma demande! Dis-je comme si c'était évident.

**Bella :** OK, dit-elle en me regardant.

**Moi :** Quoi? Demandais-je en souriant.

**Bella :** Je sais pas... à la vitesse que nous deux cela a été. Reste à voir, si ça aussi sera aussi vite. Dit-elle rêveusement.

**Moi :** Pour Izzy, je pense que pour Izzy prendre notre temps pour le mariage sera une décision sage non?

**Bella :** Surement oui, tu dois avoir raison. En parlant d'Izzy, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle pense de moi. Je ne sais pas beaucoup de chose à ce sujet. Elle m'aime bien, ça, je sais. Mais c'est de voir si elle veut plus ou non entre elle et moi et entre toi et moi.

**Moi :** Je sais qu'elle t'aime beaucoup et qu'elle accepte notre relation. Je suppose que tu veux savoir si un jour elle t'appellera maman?

**Bella :** O... Oui et si elle acceptera que l'on se marie.

**Moi :** À dire vrai, je ne sais pas si un jour elle le fera. Dis-je désolé, mais néanmoins sincère. Elle sait qui est sa mère, mais te considère comme telle ainsi qu'Alice. Et pour le mariage, je en lui en ai pas parlé encore, je préfère attendre un peu.

**Bella :** C'est correct, me dit-elle d'un faible sourire.

**Moi :** Je suis sincèrement désolé, Bell'.

**Bella :** Tu n'as pas à être désolé, Little boy. Ce n'est pas ma fille et elle connait qui est sa mère. Je ne peux rien lui exiger. Un jour peut-être, en aurais-je un qui me dira maman, dit-elle avec une larme glissant le long de sa joue.

**Moi :** Je te promets de te faire plein de bébés. Dis-je un sourire en coin. Bébé ne pleure pas s'il te plait. Dis-je en me levant avec difficulté.

**Bella :** Je m'excuse, je crois que c'est mon instinct et mes hormones qui me parlent. Je suis rendue à 24 ans, je suis jeune encore, mais bon... ma sœur en à eu un alors... ça n'a jamais vraiment arrêté de me travailler.

**Moi :** Je sais et j'espère profiter de plusieurs grossesses avec toi. Tu vas voir, on va les enchainer ces petits bouts. Dis-je en riant légèrement face à sa tête.

**Bella :** Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais une équipe de foot, là. Pense que tu as déjà Izzy.

**Moi :** J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une équipe de foot. Et Izzy serait ravie d'avoir des sœurs et frères. Dis-je sérieusement, un sourire flottant sur mes lèvres.

**Bella :** Peut-être, mais encore là, je ne me fais pas d'attente dans l'immédiat. Donc, pourquoi en parler?

**Moi :** Qui sait cela arrivera-t-il bien plus vite que tu ne le penses. Dis-je tout aussi sérieux.

**Bella :** Tu disais ça aussi pour le mariage... donc voilà pourquoi je ne m'attends à rien pour l'instant. Mais... j'ose espérer.

**Moi :** Et si je te demande d'arrêter la pilule. Tournant mon regard sur elle déterminé.

**Bella :** Qu... Quoi? Dit-elle ouvrant grands les yeux.

**Moi :** Oui à moins que tu ne veuilles pas?

**Bella :** O... Oui, je veux. Mais tu peux me dire pourquoi tu le veux maintenant?

**Moi :** J'ai envie, c'est tout. Dis-je nonchalamment.

**Bella :** T'es sérieux là? Tu ne changeras pas d'avis demain?

**Moi :** Oui, je suis sérieux. Dis-je en souriant. Eh non, demain je penserai la même chose.

**Bella :** Je n'en reviens pas. Me dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres une larme perlant au coin de son œil.

**Moi :** Tu ne me crois pas?

**Bella :** Je n'ai pas dit cela. Je suis surprise et contente à la fois.

**Moi :** Je t'avouerai que je commencerais bien de suite, mais il m'en est impossible. Dis-je en lui montrant mon pansement. Mais dès que je peux, je te saute dessus. Dis-je un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Elle se mit à rire d'un beau rire cristallin.

**Bella :** Tu es en arrêt jusqu'à quand? Me demanda-t-elle.

**Moi :** Deux semaines, soupirais-je.

**Bella :** Et ils t'ont parlé pour tes activités euh... elle passa sa main sur ma cuisse.

**Moi :** Oui, je ne peux rien faire pendant deux semaines, jusqu'à ce que j'y retourne. Insistant sur le rien.

**Bella :** Pff... Oh, mais j'y pense... dans deux semaines c'est mon ovulation, me dit-elle souriante.

**Moi :** Alors, ça tombe bien. Dis-je en lui frôlant la cuisse.

**Bella :** C'est de valeur que tu es blessé parce que j'ai envie de toi, mais bon, soyons raisonnables.

**Moi :** Tu n'es pas fatiguée, mon cœur?

**Bella :** Toi? J'aimerais bien y aller avec toi.

**Moi :** Je ne suis pas fatigué, dis-je penaud. En faite, juste savoir, tu va aller travailler j'espère.

**Bella :** Oh. Dit-elle déçue. Pour lundi, je verrai, comment tu es et comment je suis.

**Moi :** Pendant mon congé, je sortirai, un peu, je pense. Si tu veux, je peux te conduire au lit. Dis-je en souriant.

**Bella :** Oui, je veux bien, dit-elle en se levant. Que veux-tu dire par sortir un peu? Me demanda-t-elle en me regardant avancer difficilement.

**Moi :** Heu... Je ne sais pas si tu vas apprécier.

**Bella :** Dit toujours.

**Moi :** Surement au cimetière. Dis-je sans la regarder.

**Bella :** Tu veux que je t'accompagne ou tu veux le faire seul?

**Moi :** Seul, désolé, j'en ai besoin.

**Bella :** Tu peux juste me dire pourquoi? Mais j'accepte ton choix. Juste avoir une réponse.

**Moi :** Pourquoi, quoi? Demandais-je doucement.

**Bella :** Avoir besoin d'y aller, seul?

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est comme mon refuge. J'ai besoin d'extérioriser, de lui parler d'Izzy et ce sont mes moments, à moi. Un jour, je t'emmènerai, mais pas maintenant, c'est OK?

**Bella :** D'accord. Dis-toi que je respecte ton choix. Que je serai toujours à la maison pour toi, t'aimant comme jamais! N'oublie jamais ça. Me dit-elle en embrassant ma joue.

**Moi :** Merci, soufflais-je.

Elle me sourit et prit ma main.

**Bella :** Tu as besoin d'aide pour monter?

**Moi :** Non pars devant, je te rejoins. Dis-je souriant.

**Bella :** OK. Elle monta l'escalier puis je la perdis de vue, rendue en haut.

Je montais difficilement les marches de mon foutu loft. Pourquoi ne pas avoir opté pour un putain de plain-pied moi aussi?

Je repensais en même temps à la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec ma douce et tendre. Je lui avais demandé d'avoir un bébé. Bon OK, je flippais, mais en même temps j'en étais heureux. C'était pour cela qu'il fallait que j'aille voir ma meilleure amie et mère de ma fille, Emma...

* * *

_Oui vous avez bien devinez pour Tanya !_

_Pour la bagarre vous aviez penser que ça serait comme ca ?_

_Que pensez-vous de la discussion de Edward et Bella ?_

_Bise_

_Jess et Lili_


	18. Chapitre 14

_Coucou les filles!_

_Hey oui, un autre chapitre, un peu de retard, mais la correction de celle-ci et la fin d'écriture du chap 15 a pris de notre temps._

_Nous voudrions remercier toutes les filles qui nous lisent et aussi celles qui nous laissent des reviews. _

_Plus ça va et plus vous êtes plusieurs à nous en mettre. Un gros merci ! _

_Notre boost pour continuer d'écrire, c'est vous et vos reviews :)_

_Merci_

* * *

.

**Chapitre 14**

**.****  
**

**PDV EDWARD**

Enfin, j'arrivais dans ma chambre. Ce qui m'aurait pris habituellement, deux minutes, me prit environ 20 minutes. Bella me regardait avec sollicitude et avec un petit sourire.

— Pourquoi se sourire ? Demandais-je en faisant la moue.

— Parce que malgré ton état, tu es toujours aussi beau, me dit-elle avec le sourire.

— Merci. Dis-je en me mettant à côté d'elle. Dis, je crois, que c'est à mon tour pour les questions, non ?

— Oui, si tu veux.

— Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit pour Jacob à ta famille?

— Pour Jacob..., elle poussa, un soupire. C'était compliqué. Il y avait que Seth, Sue et moi au départ qui le savions. Ils ont tout fait pour m'aider. J'ai eu des thérapies, des crises qui ont duré près de deux ans suite à ça. Celui qui a pu régler une partie du problème, mais pas ma situation, fut James. C'est bien parce que j'avais voulu lui en parler, sinon il ne l'aurait jamais su, me dit-elle en mettant sa tête sur mon torse.

— OK et pour Paul, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?

— Parce que... James m'avait bien avertie de ne pas me retrouver avec un autre homme de ce genre. Que je savais ce que c'était, qu'il ne voulait pas me revoir dans cet état! Je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'accuse de ne pas avoir vu les signes et à savoir pourquoi je n'avais pas utilisé les méthodes d'autodéfense que lui et mon père m'avaient enseignées. Elle hésita avant de continuer. Je me sentais si mal, vis-à-vis eux, moi, pourquoi moi? Dit-elle la voix nouée tout en serrant mon tee-shirt entre ses doigts.

— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir mon coeur. Dis-je en lui frottant le dos. Ma dernière question va raviver un peu de mauvais souvenirs, mais je voudrais la vérité, pas l'édulcoré stp. Pourquoi avoir avorté, alors que tu désirais tellement cet enfant? Demandais-je doucement.

Elle prit quelques minutes avant de répondre, ces minutes parurent une éternité.

— C'est pas facile de parler de cela, tu sais. Ce fut la décision la plus difficile de toute ma vie. Mais Rose a réussi à me convaincre que c'était la meilleure décision que je pouvais prendre. Le père de cet enfant était un crétin, sans un rond, après avoir baisé avec moi je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de lui. Je me serais retrouvée mère célibataire, aux études, travaillant dans une bibliothèque, je ne pouvais pas y arriver. Nous sommes une famille unie, mais pas autant que la tienne je crois. Jamais je n'y serais arrivée. Mais ça fait mal de savoir que j'aurais pu tout de même le garder, mais j'ai fait un choix. Aussi douloureux fût-il, il a été fait, dit-elle en sanglotant sur mon torse.

— Je suis désolée, mon coeur. Maintenant que je sais, c'est fini. Nous n'aborderons plus le sujet si tu le veux OK? Demandais-je doucement.

— Oui, merci, me dit-elle en reniflant.

Je ne répondis pas, mais lui chantonna une douce musique qui l'endormit presque de suite. Dans la nuit, elle ne refit qu'une crise et se rendormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain, j'appelais Alice, mais elle ne répondit pas, j'essayerais plus tard, pensais-je. Je préparais le petit-déjeuner de ma douce, elle se leva quelque temps après moi et Jasper suivit. En ce dimanche, l'ambiance de la maison était assez terne. Personne n'en parlait franchement restant dans ses propres pensées.

Jasper resta presque toute la journée enfermé. J'avais aussi appelé Emmett qui me dit n'avoir rien lâché et me demanda comment je me portais. Il me dit avoir essayé d'appeler notre sœur, mais qu'elle ne lui répondait pas non plus, il avait même essayé avec le portable de Rose, mais rien n'y fit. J'avais pour ma part essayé de la rappeler à plusieurs reprises, mais elle ne daignait pas me répondre et il en était de même pour Jasper, il ne me restait qu'une solution.

— Bella, ma douce. Demandais-je doucement.

— Oui, mon amour, me répondit-elle en me regardant avec un regard vide.

— Pourrais-tu me rendre un service s'il te plait? Demandais-je anxieux.

— Lequel? Me demanda-t-elle.

— Tu pourrais essayer d'appeler Alice pour nous ? Espérant qu'elle ne pose pas plus de questions que ça.

— Je te l'avais dit qu'elle ne te répondrait pas. Je peux essayer, mais je ne te garantis pas qu'elle va me répondre. Dit-elle en tendant la main pour que j'y dépose le téléphone.

— Merci. Dis-je en y mettant son téléphone.

Elle composa un numéro, j'attendis quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne raccroche.

— Le répondeur, dit-elle simplement.

J'acquiesçais en silence, mais de rage. Je pris mon téléphone, composa son numéro et laissa un message, car comme m'avait dit Bella, j'étais tombé directement sur son répondeur.

— Merde Alice, tu fou quoi ? Tu as ma fille et tu m'empêches de lui parler. Putain! Izzy est ma fille, donne-moi au moins des nouvelles d'elle, bordel.

Et je raccrochai furieusement mon portable. Je me laissais tomber comme une masse sur le canapé et plongeai mon regard à travers la baie vitrée. Bella ne répliqua pas se blottissant contre moi, me disant silencieusement « je suis là pour toi », j'embrassai le haut de sa tête. Une heure passa et enfin je reçus un SMS. Après coup si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais pas ouvert.

_« Tu n'avais qu'à y penser avant à ta fille comme tu sais si bien le dire. On a besoin, non, j'ai besoin de paix, lâche-nous. » _

De fureur, je jetai mon portable au mur ce qui fit grandement sursauter Bella.

— Désolé, marmonnais-je.

— C'était quoi? Demanda-t-elle quelque peu apeurée.

— Alice. Répondis-je encore en colère.

— Oui, j'en doute. Mais elle disait quoi?

— Qu'elle avait besoin de paix et de lui foutre, non de leur foutre la paix. Tonnais-je.

— Oh, dit-elle tout bas. Désolée pour tout, j'ai foutu le bordel dans votre famille, ajouta-t-elle en se levant du divan.

— Attends non, je ne suis pas en colère pour ça Bella. Je suis en colère, car elle refuse de me donner des nouvelles d'Izzy, c'est tout. C'est pas toi, je te le jure, c'est...

Je ne pus continuer, car en haut nous avions entendu un grand fracas. Nous tournions tous deux la tête vers les escaliers et nous y voyons Jasper plus que furax en descendre.

— Jasper ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète, se dirigeant vers lui.

— Putain, mais elle m'énerve. Je te jure que si, ce n'était pas une fille...

— Tu lui as parlé?

— Même pas. Elle m'a envoyé un putain de message, pour m'envoyer balader gentiment me disant vouloir rester avec sa nièce seule. Dit-il énerver.

— Bienvenue au club. Marmonnais-je.

— Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir de vous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est comme cela avec vous, mais vous en étiez averti hier. Et à cause de vous, c'est moi qui ai eu droit d'avoir son humeur et les messages à passé. Mais bon... je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, si ce n'était pas de ce Paul qui était dans MA vie, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, dit-elle en s'enfuyant en courant à l'étage.

— Jazz va-y et fait la descendre, stp.

Il partit à sa suite et ils revinrent dix minutes plus tard.

Je me mis devant elle, légèrement en colère contre elle.

— C'est toi qui as dit à ma sœur de prendre Izzy?

— Non. Mais si tu ne t'étais pas battu avec lui, parce qu'il voulait Me voir, rien ne serait arrivé de tout cela, me dit-elle en haussant le ton, convaincue de ce qu'elle disait.

— C'est toi qui as fait qu'elle ait un caractère de merde? Dis-je en haussant le ton à mon tour.

— Non ! Et par chance ! Dit-elle en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

— Alors, arrête de prendre tout sur ton dos bordel. Alice est comme ça, elle est aussi impulsive que moi. C'est nous qui l'avons mise en rogne, pas toi. C'est nous qui avons merdé et pas toi alors arrête un peu. Dis-je en m'énervant encore un peu plus.

Jasper posa une main sur mon épaule pour m'apaiser un peu ce qui ne marcha que vaguement.

— Il a raison. Arrête de prendre tous les torts pour toi. Tu n'as pas choisi ta situation avec Paul, nous avons fait ce que nous avons fait et nous l'avons choisi point. Pas toi. Alice est rageuse, chieuse, rancunière et plus têtue que toi, des fois elle va loin dans ses décisions et tu n'es pas en cause.

— Je sais que je ne l'ai pas choisi Jasper, mais c'est plus fort que moi... dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le divan.

— Si l'un de nous t'en voulait nous serions loin ou toi tu ne serais pas là, alors arrête, stp. Demandais-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

— OK, dit-elle en apposant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Notre mini dispute passée, nous passâmes la fin de journée ensemble. La nuit passa et Bella ne fit qu'une crise. Moi-même, je dormais mal, mais pour d'autres raisons. Ma fille et ma sœur me manquaient, j'avais besoin de ces trois femmes réunies dans mon espace vital pour être complet.

Bella partit au bureau le lendemain à reculons, ne voulant pas vraiment y aller et me laisser seul. Au fond, je pensais qu'elle avait plus peur qu'autre chose, mais je la convainquis d'y aller lui disant qu'elle trouverait surement Alice et Angela avec qui elle s'entendait bien.

Vers 10 h, elle m'appela pour savoir comment j'allais et pour me dire qu'Alice s'était fait porter pâle pour la semaine et que seul son couturier en chef pouvait la joindre ou sa secrétaire, mais que même urgemment elle ne viendrait pas.

Alice pouvait être chieuse à souhait. Jamais elle ne laissait le travail à ce point. J'essayais de nouveau de l'appeler et tomba directement, encore une fois sur son répondeur.

Je décidais d'aller quand même en parler à Jasper qui avait lui-même pris une journée de repos.

.

.

**PDV JASPER**

Deux putains de jours qu'elle ne répondait à personne.

Deux putains de jours que je ne l'avais pas vue.

Personne ne pouvait aller à son appartement, personne n'avait de nouvelle d'Izzy non plus, même pas un message.

Deux jours que je tournais comme un lion en cage chez mon meilleur ami. Pour au moins la cinquantième fois de la journée, je repris mon téléphone et composa le numéro d'Alice.

_« Vous êtes bien sûr le répondeur d'Alice Cullen. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, mais laissez-moi un message et je vous contacte dès que j'ai deux minutes à moi. » Bipppppp._

Le répondeur comme depuis deux jours.

Je devenais fou, fou d'ennui, fou d'inquiétude, fou du manque d'elle.

Edward rentra dans la chambre, la tête basse, terne.

— Je sais plus quoi faire, Jazz. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

— Je ne sais pas non plus, je n'arrête pas de l'appeler et elle ne répond pas, enfin c'est son répondeur depuis.

— Même Emmett n'a aucune nouvelle d'elle. Elle est vraiment furax, mais merde! Elle a ma fille et elles me manquent toutes les deux.

— Ça peut plus continuer comme cela, je vais y aller. Dis-je en me levant.

— Où ça? Dit-il en relevant la tête.

— Je vais chez elle, je t'appelle dès que j'ai réussi à la voir OK?

— Je n'ai pas le choix, de toute façon je ne peux pas bouger d'ici. Dit-il tristement.

— T'en fait pas Edward, je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer OK? Enfin du moins je l'espère, pensais-je.

— J'espère. Allez, vas-y. Plus vite, tu pars, plus vite j'aurais des nouvelles.

Je pris ma veste et parti de l'appartement.

Au bout de cinq minutes, j'arrivais en bas de chez elle. Je montais les étages quatre à quatre et toqué à la porte. J'entendis des pas dans l'appartement et enfin l'espoir me vint.

En voyant la personne en face de moi, je déchantai vite.

— Vicky ? Où est Alice ?

.

.

_**PDV ALICE**_

Le lendemain matin, le réveil si je peux appeler cela ainsi, car je n'avais dormi que deux heures, Izzy arriva dans ma chambre confuse.

— Tatie Lice.

— Oui ma puce, dis-je d'une voix rauque.

— T'es tiste ? Pouquoi jsui chez toi et pas à la maison ?

— Non, je ne suis pas triste; ma puce et tu es chez tatie parce que papa a eu un problème et m'as demandé de te prendre avec moi, mais tu sais quoi? Demandais-je en forçant un sourire.

— Non, me dit-elle avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme.

— Nous allons faire un petit voyage. Rien que toutes les deux et quand nous reviendrons tu resteras avec tatie encore 7 dodos, ensuite tu retourneras chez ton papa, OK?

— Vi, dit-elle en sautillant sur le lit. On va où? On va où? Dis-moi, dis-moi.

— Ça, ma princesse, c'est une surprise, mais tu vas aimer mon cœur, je te le promets. Souriant à son enthousiasme.

— Youpi, dit-elle en me sautant dans les bras.

La journée se passa donc à réserver notre séjour et dans les préparatifs des bagages. J'appelais ensuite Vicky, une fois que la petite fut couchée pour la sieste.

— Hey, cousine, comment tu vas ?

— Ca été mieux merci, dis-moi tu ne serais pas par hasard sur New York?

— Si j'ai atterri hier soir pourquoi ?

— Tu voudrais venir garder mon appartement pendant une semaine environ pour moi ? Cela t'éviterait d'être à l'hôtel.

— Oh, bien sûr j'adore ton appart, ma chérie.

— OK, je t'attends pour 16 h?

— OK, ma puce.

— Bye.

Victoria arriva bien à 16 h et je lui expliquais brièvement la situation, disant vouloir m'éloigner un peu, je pris nos affaires, mon portable au cas où, mais le laissa éteint et direction l'aéroport…

.

.

_**PDV EDWARD**_

Deux heures plus tard, Jasper m'apprit qu'Alice était partie et que Vicky était chez elle. Lui retournait dans son appartement dépité et moi je m'effondrais au sol. Où était ma fille ? Où était ma sœur ? Oui, j'avais agi trop vite, sans réfléchir, mais pourquoi me punir ainsi ?

Elle savait que je n'aimais pas être loin d'elle, elle savait que j'avais besoin d'elle et de ma fille. Pourquoi me fustiger pareillement alors que j'avais cru agir au mieux; oui je n'avais pensé qu'à Bella, mais merde elle savait ce que je pensais d'elle.

Elle savait pour le mariage, elle devait se douter pour les bébés. Alors, pourquoi s'enrager comme ça, elle savait que si j'avais risqué quoi que ce soit, je ne l'aurais pas fait, ou pas.

Je repris, mon téléphone de maison et là rappela.

— Alice, je suis désolé. Je sais que tu penses que j'ai mal agi, mais parle-moi. Dis-moi au moins comment va Izzy même si j'ai fait ça je… tiens à elle et à toi aussi, stp jumelle, donne-moi de vos nouvelles. Suppliais-je en raccrochant.

Bella revint en début de soirée agacée et fatiguée. Elle m'expliqua que sa journée avait été très dure et que Mike l'avait trop collé et lui avait fait trop d'avance. D'accord ou pas à mon retour, je lui en collais une à cet enfoiré. Je bouillonnais de rage, en plus d'être enfermé chez moi, ma fille et ma sœur absente, il fallait que cet emmerdeur l'empêche de tourner en rond.

La nuit passa entre crises pour Bella et insomnie pour moi. Le lendemain Jasper n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelle d'Alice, Emmett non plus et moi encore moins. Jazz m'apporta un nouveau portable, le dernier ayant fini sur le mur. Les journées passèrent ainsi jusqu'à jeudi où ma mère m'appela. Je décrochai étonné.

— Maman ?

— Oui mon poussin, comment vas-tu ?

— Heu, ça va, ça va, merci. Et vous deux ? Demandais-je, pas fier de mentir à ma mère.

Mais avant qu'elle ne me réponde, j'entendis le rire cristallin de ma princesse, que je reconnus de suite et qui faisait battre mon cœur à mille à l'heure.

— Maman c'est Izzy ? Demandais-je la voix cassée par l'émotion, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles depuis ce dimanche.

— Heu… Oui. Répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

— Passe-la-moi s'il te plait m'man. La suppliais-je.

— Pas longtemps, ta sœur ne devrait pas tarder et je n'ai pas le droit de le faire logiquement.

— Oui m'man passe la moi vite alors.

Je n'attendis même pas deux secondes, juste le temps que ma mère appelle ma fille.

— Vi ? Dit-elle essouffler?

— Oh ma princesse, tu vas bien ? Dis-je heureux comme un gosse de l'entendre.

— Papa ? Oh vi, jvais bien, avec tatie on est pati voi papi et mami et tati elle a dit que c'est toi qui nous affai le voyage, meci papounet d'amour. Dit-elle à grande vitesse.

J'éclatais littéralement de rire, ma princesse ne changeait pas et l'entendre me faisait du bien.

— Oh! Ma puce de rien, tu me manques tellement.

— Moi aussi, mais tati elle a dit que fallait pas te déangé pace que tu étais malade.

— Oui, ma puce, je suis un peu malade, mais je vais aller bien d'accord ?

— Vi papa. Tu sais, je ente dans 11 dodos a la maison, elle a dit maaine.

— Et je serais là pour t'accueillir mon bébé. Tu devrais retourner avec papi joué dans le jardin et me repasser mamie avant que Tati ne rentre d'accord.

— Vi mon papou, ze t'aime.

— Moi aussi je t'aime mon bébé, tellement fort.

— À dans bientôt papounet. Dit-elle dans un rire.

— A bientôt mon cœur. Dis-je tendrement, la gorge nouée d'émotion.

Je respirais mieux, enfin.

— Edward tu es là ?

— Oui m'man, merci.

— De rien, tu m'expliques ou je dois torturer ta sœur ? Dit-elle tout d'un coup sérieuse.

— Je… j'inspirais, car j'en aurais besoin avec ma mère. Je m'étonne qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait. Que t'a-t-elle dit au juste ?

— Rien, elles sont arrivées hier et c'est juste occupé de la petite, mais elle parait si triste Edward. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il sait passer, mais cela l'affecte beaucoup.

— Hier seulement ? Bref, j'ai un peu réagi sous le coup de l'émotion et j'ai fait un truc assez con. Je suis avec quelqu'un et par rage je l'ai fait passer avant Izzy. Dis-je dans un souffle plus très fier sur le coup.

— Mon Dieu Edward, mais à quoi pensais-tu, voyons? Je t'accorde que ce que m'a dit Alice sur Bella est très glorieux, mais si jamais il t'était arrivé quelque chose comment elles auraient fait, hein ? Quand je dis elles, je pense Izzy, Bella et Alice, même moi. Bordel! Tu dois arrêter, non, vous devez arrêter d'être aussi impulsif. Le pire défaut que vous pouviez prendre de votre père c'est celui-là qu'il a fallu que tu prennes. Dit-elle avec colère.

Bizarrement, je me trouvais très, mais alors très con subitement. J'avais l'impression de retourner à mes cinq ans me faisant gronder par ma maman.

— Je suis désolé m'man, j'ai ressenti avant de penser. Dis-je penaud.

— Eh bien, tu n'es plus seul mon garçon, et ça, sans parler de Bella, tu as Izzy. Je sais que tu partais d'un bon sentiment, mais maintenant réfléchi avant d'agir. Dit-elle plus doucement.

— Oui m'man, je suis sincèrement désolé.

— Je comprends mieux ta sœur maintenant. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi en colère en prononçant ton prénom. Tu vas ramer, mon garçon. En es-tu conscient ?

— Vaguement oui. Dis-je sincèrement même si je m'en doutais. Tu ne saurais pas comment la calmer pour une fois. Là, je t'avouerais que je ne sais plus, elle ne me laisse même pas lui parler.

— Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Tu connais mieux Alice que nous. Vous avez toujours eu votre bulle et là je suis impuissante, mon bébé. Mon cœur je vais devoir te laisser, ta sœur arrive. Je t'aime mon poussin.

— Merci et moi aussi m'man, toujours.

— À bientôt, je te rappellerai. Dit-elle en chuchotant avant de raccrocher.

En attendant que ma douce revienne du bureau, j'avais réfléchi à ce que ma mère m'avait dit. Je devais peut-être l'écouter pour une fois, j'avais réellement des responsabilités et il fallait que j'arrête de penser comme un ado de 17 ans.

Quand elle rentra, je lui appris que j'avais eu des nouvelles de la petite par ma mère, elle en était heureuse, mais triste de ne pas l'avoir eue. J'avais aussi appelé mon frère et Jazz, car ils s'inquiétaient et je les rassurai, qu'elles allaient bien et qu'elles revenaient la semaine prochaine au dire de ma fille.

La fin de la semaine passa paisiblement, rassuré par ce coup de fil, je me concentrais sur ma guérison et sur ma Bella.

Le lundi suivant arriva vite et Bella devait reprendre sa pilule aujourd'hui justement. Marchant maintenant normalement, je la trouvai devant le lavabo, sa plaquette de pilules en main, hésitante.

Je m'avançai d'un pas décidé vers elle, lui prit la plaquette des mains et les jeta une à une dans les toilettes. Je me tournai vers elle qui me regardait avec des yeux ronds.

Bon OK j'avais encore agi sous pulsion, j'arrêterais d'être con la semaine prochaine, non ? Me demandais-je à moi-même.

— Te voilà rassuré non ? Demandais-je un sourire en coin.

Pour toute réponse, elle me sauta dans les bras avec prudence et me fit un baiser enflammé qui bizarrement réveilla ma virilité.

_Bizarrement, hein ?_

_Bon, OK, je suis un homme et c'est une putain de femme, hyper sexy, en nuisette. Ouais, je préfère._

Devenais-je fou ? Je me parlais et m'engueulais tout seul. Je m'écartais doucement d'elle, car pour le moment je ne pouvais rien faire et cela commençait à me démanger de trop. Je lui mis une tape sur les fesses et la laissa se préparer, car moi, je ne travaillais toujours pas.

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient. En ce jeudi, je décidais de sortir et d'aller trouver mon ancienne meilleure amie. Arrivé à destination, je m'engageais sans hésitation dans les allées de ce lieu funeste. Arrivé devant sa pierre, je relus l'inscription que j'y avais fait graver.

_Emma Gautier._

_Morte trop jeune, mais aimé de son meilleur ami et de sa fille._

_Mère qui sera toujours présente pour veiller sur nous._

_Tu seras à jamais dans nos deux cœurs._

_.  
_

Comme à chaque fois, je m'assis à même la terre et regarda, la photo posée en dessous de l'inscription.

Je l'avais choisi pour Izzy lorsque je l'emmènerais voir sa maman. Dessus, ses yeux bleus pétillaient de bonheur, elle avait les joues un peu rosies et un large sourire était étalé sur ses lèvres. C'était le jour où elle apprit qu'elle attendait Izzie. Elle l'aimait tellement même sans l'avoir vue. Comme elle me l'avait souvent dit, elle était un bout de nous, enfin peut-être, mais surtout sa deuxième chance en ce monde qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser passer.

— Ma douce Emma. Je sais même pas par où commencer. J'essaye de tenir ma promesse, mais c'est dur, tu sais. Izzy, grandi, vite. Maintenant, j'ai une femme dans ma vie et tu sais, je l'aime, mais je n'arrive pas à lui dire. Elle est merveilleuse et surtout elle est plus qu'une mère pour Izzy. Je regrette que ce ne soit pas toi, mais en même temps elle est tellement douce avec.

Je lui ai même demandé de m'épouser, enfin je lui ai dit que je lui demanderais. Et là, on a le projet de mettre un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Izzy. Elle est tout pour moi, autant qu'Izzy et Alice. D'ailleurs cette dernière, me fait la tête et ne veux plus me parler.

Je m'arrêtais sentant une boule nouer ma gorge. Je repris plusieurs respirations avant de continuer.

— Je ne sais pas si cette fois-ci, elle va me pardonner, tu sais. J'aspire à croire que tu veilles sur nous trois maintenant nous quatre alors s'il te plait, aide moi avec Alice, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Merci de nous avoir envoyé Bella même si je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit toi, je préfère y croire. Izzy commence à me poser des questions, sur toi tu sais ?

Alors, je lui dis, tout. Combien tu étais gentille, douce, merveilleuse, que tu l'aimais déjà sans même l'avoir tenue dans tes bras. Je lui dis tout, sauf comment tu es morte et ce que tu m'as demandé dans ton dernier souffle.

Voilà, je crois, que je t'ai tous dit. Je vais rentrer chez moi, retrouver Bella. Dis-je en souriant. La prochaine fois, je t'apporterai des fleurs. Là, je n'ai pas eu trop de temps, mais hey, tu sais que tu seras toujours dans mon cœur, ma stroumpfette ? Je te dis à bientôt. Je t'aime aussi, petite sœur.

Je me levai, embrassai sa pierre en versant quelques larmes et retourna dans mon antre.

Arrivé à la maison, Bella m'attendait comme promis. J'avais mis plus de temps que je n'y avais compté. Comme promis, elle ne posa pas de question, mais resta à mes côtés.

Le lendemain, je décidais de lui offrir ce que j'avais pensé lui offrir le soir du bal, malheureusement je n'avais pas pu depuis ce temps, donc je m'installai sur mon ordinateur et lui commanda un collier, une paire de boucles d'oreille ainsi qu'un oreiller et tout cela à l'effigie de playboy. Je le fis livrer en express cet après-midi au bureau en ayant préalablement vérifié qu'elle y serait. Je demandai à ce qu'il y ait un mot avec le paquet.

.

_À toi, pour toujours dans mon cœur._

_Je ne sais te dire ce mot que tu convoites tant, mais je ne cesse d'y penser._

_Alors au lieu de te le dire, je te le prouve._

_À jamais. Ton amour Edward alias Little boy._

_.  
_

J'espérais que cela lui plairait. Ma matinée passa tranquillement.

En fin d'après-midi, on sonna à la porte. Je n'attendais personne, mais décidai d'aller ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de trouver ma princesse me sautant dans les bras en m'embrassant la joue et enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou! J'en fis de même, la sentant à plein poumon, son odeur de bébé m'avait tellement manquée.

Je relevai soudain la tête ayant complètement oublié ma sœur sur le palier. Elle nous regardait attendri, mais lorsqu'elle rencontra mon regard, il redevint dur de suite. Je tentai ma dernière carte sur ce coup-là.

— Tu m'as manqué Lice, vous m'avez manqué. Dis-je dans un murmure sans relâcher ma fille.

— Toi aussi, mais cette fois-ci ça ne change rien. Dit-elle la tête basse.

— Stp Lice, j'ai compris mon erreur. Je suis désolé, promis, je ne ferai plus passer quiconque avant Izzy. La suppliais-je.

Elle releva la tête, son regard enflammé posé sur moi.

— Non pas cette fois. Tu mens encore en plus. Je reprendrais Izzy quand elle le voudra. Je suis désolée, mais pas cette fois, Ed. J'y vais. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

— Stp, non reste. Essayant de la retenir et de retenir mes larmes montantes.

— Occupe-toi d'elle. Me dit-elle en me montrant la petite dans mes bras qui ne faisait pas attention à nous. Ses larmes commencèrent à couler et cela me déchira le cœur.

— Me pardonneras-tu ? Demandais-je tristement, me résignant à la laisser un peu tranquille

— Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu peur, trop peur. Peut-être. Et elle partit en claquant ma porte alors qu'elle n'était même pas rentrée.

Alors, voilà l'explication, elle avait eu peur pour moi et moi j'avais pris cela pour autre chose. Pour le moment, je n'avais pas le temps d'y penser, je devais principalement m'occuper de ma petite princesse.

— Alors, tu me racontes ton séjour avec Tata ?

.

.

_**PDV BELLA**_

Les deux dernières semaines avaient été riches en émotions. Disons que le départ d'Alice avec Izzy avait beaucoup bouleversé mon amour. Par chance, qu'Esmée avait téléphoné cela avait mis un baume sur la peine d'Edward. Il allait un peu mieux depuis. Le jour de la reprise de ma pilule anticonceptionnelle, il les avait toutes jetées. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait le faire si tôt. Il m'avait fait une joie immense. Il le désirait autant que moi, il ne pouvait pas savoir tout ce que cela voulait dire pour moi. C'était pour moi, sa façon de me dire je t'aime. Plus tard, durant la semaine il alla au cimetière comme il m'avait parlé. Je ne savais pas trop dans quel état il allait revenir, mais je lui avais dit que je serais là pour lui, et c'est ce que j'avais fait à son retour. Je n'avais pas posé de question, malgré que cela me démangeait de le faire, mais au lieu de cela, je fis tout en mon pouvoir pour lui démontrer mon amour et mon soutien.

Sur l'entrefaite, j'étais aussi retournée au boulot. Je ne cacherai pas que ce retour me faisait sauter de joie ça non. J'étais seule de mon côté si l'on pouvait dire ainsi. Jasper avait pris congé, Alice était absente et Edward… Dans mon équipe, les hommes me regardaient soit avec envie ou soit avec quasi-dédain puisqu'ils m'avaient tous vue avec l'un des grands patrons de la boîte. Tanya pour sa part, avait des yeux de vautour sur moi. Prête à m'arracher les miens. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise, mais pas du tout. J'aurais bien aimé prendre congé moi aussi, par contre trop de projets en route demandaient mon attention. Cela fut ainsi durant les 2 semaines d'absence d'Edward. Jasper venait me voir à l'occasion pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. J'étais souvent partie à l'extérieur pour aller voir nos clients. Par chance, que j'avais la Volvo, parce que j'avais dû amener un client manger au resto! Je n'avais pas eu la honte. J'avais remercié intérieurement Edward de m'avoir convaincue de la prendre.

Après le repas, je reviens aux bureaux vers 14 h. Un paquet cadeau m'attendait sur mon bureau de travail. J'eus un effet de surprise. Je l'ouvris et y découvrit un oreiller à l'effigie de Playboy de couleur rose. Le rouge me monta aux joues directement. Qui pouvait bien m'offrir cela ? Sous l'oreiller, j'y trouvai un écrin avec un collier en argent et des boucles d'oreilles en argent et diamant sous la même effigie. Avec cela, j'y découvris la note d'Edward. Elle me fit pleurer de joie de lire qu'il m'aimait à ce point. Je le savais déjà, mais il désirait me le démontrer. Par contre, je n'avais pas besoin de tout cela pour le savoir. Je passai tout de même le collier à mon cou, et continuai ma journée de travail.

Je terminai plus tôt ce soir-là, je voulus aller voir Edward à la maison et le remercier pour tout. En arrivant à la maison, je fis le moins de bruit possible pour qu'il ne sache pas que je fusse arrivée. Ne le voyant pas au rez-de-chaussée, je montai à l'étage et le vis dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de notre chambre parlant avec… Izzy. Cela me fit chaud au cœur de revoir cette enfant à la maison. Notre fille était de retour. Je ne savais pas si je devais ou non les déranger, écouter ou partir. Ils étaient en grande conversation.

— Alors comme ça tu as été à Disneyland avec tati et ensuite chez mamie et papi,wow, tu as dû bien t'amuser ma puce.

— Vi c'était top génial et tati, elle a fait peins de photos tu papa jpeu t posé une quetion?

— Oui, bien sûr.

— Pouquoi j'ai pas de vai maman?

— Comment ça?

— Bah, tu sais, j'ai tata Alice comme maman et aussi Beya, mais c'est pas elles qui m'ont poté dan son vente.

— Ta maman à toi, mon coeur, est partie rejoindre les étoiles, tu sais?

— Vi mais alos, c'est qui ma maman à moi?

— Tu vois qui comme maman, toi?

J'écoutai attentivement cette conversation, je désirais en savoir plus. Je savais que cela était impoli, mais mon désir de savoir était là.

— Tati, mais j'aime bien Beya. C'est difféent de tati, mais je sais pas.

— Essaye de m'expliquer alors.

— Bah tati a toujou été là pou moi, Beya ne vient que daivé, j'aime to tati, mais Beya je l'aime bien.

— Et bien, tu peux avoir deux mamans de coeur à défaut de la tienne. Même si elles ne la remplaceront jamais dans ton coeur, elles peuvent combler le vide qu'Emma a laissé en rejoignant les étoiles, tu pense pas?

— Si, mais tu coi que Beya fai la tete que j'aime un ti peu plus tati qu'elle?

Je ne savais trop que penser de tout cela, je l'avais toujours su pour Alice, mais de savoir qu'elle m'aimait bien et de l'entendre de sa bouche à elle me fit chaud au cœur, quoique j'eus tout de même le cœur serré. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

— Je ne pense pas, elle comprend qu'elle vient d'arrivée dans nos vies et que tati a toujours été là pour toi.

— Meci, tu sais ze l'aime quand même Beya.

— Je sais ma puce, moi aussi et elle aussi t'aime beaucoup.

— Dit papounet, pouquoi tata et toi vous êtes faché?

— Parce que papa, a fait une grosse bêtise et que tata Alice, bah elle est très très fâchée contre moi, tu vois.

— Hum, c'est pas cqu'elle a dit.

En voulant me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour me moucher après avoir entendu ce qu'Izzy pensait de moi, j'accrochai le mur avec mon paquet cadeau et cela fit en sorte que je fus démasquée. Le bruit m'avait trahie.

— Bella? Dis la douce voix veloutée d'Edward.

— Oui, répondis-je d'une voix enrouée.

Étant à la salle de bain, j'essayai de ne pas faire beaucoup de bruit en me mouchant et épongeant mes yeux, dû au mascara qui avait coulé un peu.

— BEYA, cria Izzy en courant dans le couloir.

— Izzy attend, cria en retour Edward.

Je jetai mon mouchoir dans la poubelle juste avant l'arrivée d'Izzy.

— Izzy, bonjour, mon coeur, lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

— Bonjou, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

— Je me suis ennuyée de toi. J'espère que tu as passé des bons moments avec tatie, mamie et papi, lui dis-je en essayant d'avoir une voix enjouée, tout en la remettant par terre.

— Vi c'était génial, on es pati voi Mickey et j'ai to igolé avec papi. Je vai jouer dans ma chambe. Dit-elle en souriant et en partant. Papounet, je vais fai joujou. Dit-elle en criant.

— Izzy, pas la peine de hurler. Dis son père en retour.

J'allai rejoindre Edward timidement dans notre chambre avec le paquet cadeau qu'il m'avait offert.

— Hey, dis-je en entrant à pas lent dans la chambre.

— Hey, ça va? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

— Ça peut aller, lui dis-je. Merci pour tout ça. Je lui montrai le paquet cadeau. Tu n'étais pas obligé, lui dis-je en souriant timidement.

— C'est avec plaisir, Mlle Swan. Dit-il charmeur. Bébé, tu nous as entendus n'est-ce pas?

Je baissai le regard et m'assis au bord du lit, comme toute réponse.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a blessé? Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais. Dit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

— Je le sais et je l'ai toujours su par moi-même qu'Alice était plus importante pour elle et c'est normal. Mais ce fut de l'entendre de sa petite bouche à elle, qui m'a fait mal un peu. Je soufflai un peu après avoir dit cela.

Je pensais aussi à l'enfant à venir si je tombais un jour enceinte et aussi à ce mariage qui n'avait jamais été vraiment élaboré dans les plans dus à cette petite.

— Mais as-tu entendu qu'elle t'aimait aussi?

— Oui, et ça m'a fait chaud au coeur, mais j'anticipe mal l'annonce de nos deux projets, je dois dire. Cela ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes ensemble.

— Laisse faire le temps OK. Là elle est un peu chamboulée par tous et Alice n'a pas été des plus joyeuses apparemment et elle l'a bien remarqué d'ailleurs. Dit-il tristement. Quand ce sera le bon moment, je lui en parlerai.

— Oui, d'accord. Dis-je tout aussi tristement que lui. Je peux te poser une question?

— Bien sûr.

— Cela fait quoi... presque trois mois que nous sommes ensemble? Que penses-tu de notre relation?

— C'est à dire?

— Bien, je sais que tout va très vite entre nous. Y'a Izzy qui s'est rajouté pour moi. Ta soeur et mon frère qui sont souvent dans les parages. Es-tu heureux? Aurais-tu aimé que ça soit moins rapide entre nous? Attends avant de me répondre, je le voyais sur le point de m'interrompre. Je te demande cela parce que moi je me sens bien malgré le peu de temps que l'on soit ensemble et avec tout ce que je dois gérer, côté émotions et aussi ta fille. Ce qui s'est passé dernièrement avec Paul, Alice et tout. Je me demandais simplement si tu ne le regrettais pas, ou que tu aurais préféré que cela soit pu être plus simple et moins rapide.

— Je... Commença-t-il, mais Izzy cria en demandant après son papa. Désolé je dois aller la voir, souffla-t-il en se levant.

Je soufflai à mon tour et me laissai tomber sur le lit à la renverse. Il avait réussi à échapper à ma question, bien malgré lui.

Voyant qu'il ne revenait pas dans les minutes qui suivirent, je décidai d'aller à la cuisine et nous préparer à dîner. Je leur fis mes fameuses lasagnes bolognaises, souhaitant qu'Izzy aime.

Au moment où je m'apprêtais à sortir les lasagnes du four, Edward et Izzy arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

— On mange quoi, Beya?

— Des lasagnes bolognaises, dis-je avec semi-grimace.

Edward lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et elle sourit.

— D'acco, papa on met la table?

— Ouep. Dit-il un sourire en coin.

— Merci mes amours, dis-je en mettant la lasagne sur le comptoir et je l'ai laissé refroidir avant de la couper.

Une fois la table mise et la lasagne à bonne température, j'emmenai le tout sur la table pour y servir tout le monde. J'avais accompagné cela d'une salade du chef.

— Voilà ma grande, j'espère que tu vas aimer, lui dis-je en mettant une petite portion dans son assiette.

Puis je servis son père, pour finir par moi.

— Meci. Répondit-elle.

— Merci, bon appétit.

— Bon appétit, leur dis-je en retour.

Izzy mangeait doucement en lançant des regards discrets à son père de temps en temps.

— Izzy, si tu n'aimes pas, ce n'est pas grave, tu as juste à me le dire, je n'en serai pas vexée ma belle.

— Hey, ma puce. Je t'avais demandé de goûter, ce n'est pas grave d'accord? Pas vrai Bella?

— Tu aimerais quoi alors? Viens, on va aller à la cuisine ensemble. Lui dis-je en lui tendant la main.

— Salade, c'est bon Beya, tati m'avais gavée. Dit-elle un sourire contrit.

— Tu veux autre chose avec la salade ?

— Non, répondit-elle dune petite voix.

— Ce n'est pas grave, ma belle. Donne-moi ton assiette, je vais aller te chercher un bol et on mettra que de la salade. Lui dis-je avec un sourire maternel.

Je pris son assiette, la déposai sur le comptoir de la cuisine puis ramenai un bol à salade pour Izzy.

— Et voilà, lui dis-je en remettant de la salade dans son bol. Mange ce que tu peux.

— Meci, dit-elle en souriant un peu. Elle regardait Edward bizarrement depuis le début du repas, qui lui semblait ailleurs et qui ne mangeais pas beaucoup.

Les voyants ainsi l'un et l'autre, me sentant à des milliers de kilomètres d'eux, me coupa l'appétit. Je mangeai que deux, trois bouchées supplémentaires puis je me levai et allai jetai le reste. Au lieu de retourner les voir à la table, je bifurquai pour aller sur la terrasse. Depuis que j'étais entrée ici ce soir, je ne me sentais pas chez nous et encore moins à ma place.

Cela devait faire bientôt une heure que j'étais à l'extérieur, malgré que nous étions en novembre, le temps n'était pas si froid. Je dus rentrer à cause de la pluie froide qui tombait. Personne n'avait fait attention à moi, comme si je n'y habitais pas. Je ne comprenais pas. J'entendais Edward et Izzy dans la salle de bain du haut. La table n'était pas ramassée, donc je commençai à m'affairer à le faire. Lorsque j'eus terminé de mettre la dernière assiette et parti le lave-vaisselle, je vis apparaitre Edward au salon. Il venait de coucher Izzy.

— As-tu fini de réfléchir?

— Je ne sais même pas à quoi réfléchir. Disons que j'étais plutôt perdue entre vous deux tout à l'heure.

— Comment cela? C'est toi qui sors de table sans mot dire et c'est toi qui te sens perdue?

— Oui. Les regards de ta fille sur toi, toi perdu dans tes pensées. C'était comme si je n'étais pas là. Je me sentais de trop disons, le, ainsi.

— Ma fille me regardait ainsi, car elle s'inquiète et maintenant cela est interdit d'être dans ses pensées?

— Arg... j'ai jamais dit cela. C'est juste que depuis mon arrivée du boulot, je ne me sens pas chez moi. C'est tout. Izzy qui est tout bizarre, toi aussi. Et moi je dois faire avec, sans me poser de question.

— OK. Dit-il simplement.

— Tu veux en parler, lui demandais-je, plus radoucie qu'il y a quelques minutes.

— De quoi?

— De ce qui te tracasse. Mais laisse faire, je crois pas que tu le fasses ce soir.

— Rien. Je suis heureux de retrouver mon bébé, c'est tout. Alice m'a un peu chamboulé mais cela ne change pas depuis ces deux semaines.

— Si tu le dis. Au fait, tu n'avais pas à tout m'acheter ce que tu m'as acheté pour me prouver que tu m'aimes, lui dis-je. Je détachai mon collier et lui mis dans la paume de sa main gauche. Déjà, avoir jeté mes pilules le prouvait, dis-je en me dirigeant vers l'escalier me menant à l'étage.

— Tu me fais quoi là? Dit-il en se levant d'un bond.

— Rien, juste te démontrer que je ne suis pas matérialiste et qu'il y a d'autres moyens de me montrer que tu m'aimes, c'est tout. Lui dis-je en me retournant.

— Tu ne comprends jamais rien, Bella. Et je ne te comprends pas non plus, mais si tu crois que je pense cela de toi soit fait comme bon te semble. Je suis fatigué de me battre avec toi.

À ces paroles je pensais que le coeur allait sortir de ma poitrine, tellement il battait fort. La panique de savoir cela me gagnait. Les traitresses montaient à mes yeux toutes seules. Pourquoi en venions-nous toujours sur ce sujet glissant lui et moi ? S'imaginait-il que je voulais le quitter ? C'était bien la dernière chose que je désirais faire.

Je le savais bien qu'il l'avait mal pris ce que je lui avais dit. Mais j'aurais simplement aimé qu'il comprenne que je n'avais pas besoin de tout cela pour être heureuse.

Je m'assieds sur la première marche du bas de l'escalier et laissai libre cours à mes ennemies salées. En relevant la tête, je vis Edward jeter le collier au sol, il tourna les talons et s'en alla sur la terrasse en fermant derrière lui.

Tout cela était dû par moi encore une fois... Je séchai les larmes du revers de ma main et allai le rejoindre sur la terrasse.

— Edward, il pleut, tu devrais entrer, lui dis-je doucement.

— Je rentrerai plus tard, merci. Dit-il sans me regarder dégoulinant de la tête au pied.

Je m'avançai vers lui et lui frottai le dos, de ma main.

— Je m'excuse, je ne sais pas comment réagir vis-à-vis tout cela. Je suis désolée.

— C'est rien, mais j'ai besoin de rester là OK?

— Edward on doit parler, on doit s'expliquer.

— Crois-tu vraiment que ce soit le bon moment? Railla-t-il.

— Désolée, mais, oui. Le problème est là, il faut le régler. STP, je ne veux pas me coucher et que l'on soit en rogne l'un contre l'autre.

— Parle, je t'écoute.

— J'ai deux choses à dire. 1— Avec toutes les tensions et frustrations que nous avons eues depuis deux semaines, ça a pété. Je suis désolée. Vos comportements et le mien. Surement aussi, avec ce qui s'est passé avec Mike et Tanya, mon envie de sexe inassouvie, les cauchemars qui me réveille, je suis à bout. Je suis désolée.

Et la 2— Pour le collier, cela est mal sortie. J'étais super contente d'avoir eu cela, je voulais juste que tu saches que même sans tout cela, je serais heureuse, tant que je serai avec toi. Donc, un gros merci, mais déjà en ayant vidé ma plaquette de pilules cela était une grande preuve d'amour pour moi. Puis le collier je ne pourrai le remettre malheureusement. Tu as brisé la chaine en le lançant par terre. Je t'aime, je voulais que tu le saches.

— OK. J'ai compris. Tu peux dormir en paix, je ne suis plus fâché.

— Tu restes tout de même encore sous la pluie ou tu m'accompagnes à l'intérieur et je te fais un bon chocolat chaud ?

— Je vais rentrer, dit-il lasse.

— Edward, si tu veux que je te laisse tranquille, dis-le-moi, on dirait que je te dérange, dis-je avec une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

— C'est bon, entrons. Merci, mais non merci, pour le chocolat, je vais juste passer à la douche et me changer.

Pendant qu'il alla prendre sa douche, je me séchai et me mis en nuisette. J'avais abandonné l'idée du chocolat. Je m'étais étendue en l'attendant. Je dus m'endormir puisque je me réveillai en criant, seule dans mon lit, la lumière éteinte. Encore une fois, Paul était le personnage principal de mes cauchemars. J'étais en sueur et ne me sentais pas bien. Je descendis à la cuisine me chercher un verre d'eau. Pour un homme qui avait dit ne plus être fâché, il dormait sur le divan.

J'émis un grand soupir de découragement puis remontai au lit.

Pourquoi ? Je tournai une bonne partie de la nuit avant de me rendormir. Lorsque je me réveillai, il n'y avait aucun son dans la maison. Le réveil annonça, 9 h! Je me levai et trouvai la maison vide. Seul un mot était sur la table de la cuisine.

.

_« Nous sommes partis nous promener. Je pars aussi à l'hôpital. Nous n'avons pas voulu te réveiller, tu dormais paisiblement. _

_On ne rentrera logiquement pas tard. Profite de ta journée pour t'occuper de toi._

_Izzy et Edward. »_

_._

Je me fis un bon café fort pour digérer la nouvelle et commençai ma journée. Je fis un peu de ménage, pris un bon bain, m'occupai de moi et j'avais pris le temps de réfléchir aussi. Il était vrai que j'avais dû ébranler sa confiance hier soir. Selon Jasper, elle était fragile. J'avais quitté la table sans dire un mot, je n'avais pas été coucher Izzy et il avait mal pris le fait que je lui avais redonné son collier. Ah oui! Au fait, il était où ? Je l'avais déposé sur la table de la salle à manger et il n'y était plus. Je verrai, plus tard pour cela, m'étais-je dit. Je fis un dessert, un gâteau au chocolat. Lorsqu'il sonna la fin de la cuisson, je les entendis entrer tous les deux. Nous étions en fin d'après-midi et ils avaient le repas du soir.

Il n'était plus bougon à mon endroit, mais distant. Je laissai couler en souhaitant que le tout entre dans l'ordre bientôt.

Le dimanche matin, à mon réveil, je descendis à la cuisine et Edward faisait le petit-déjeuner puis était tout sourire. Cela faisait du bien de le revoir ainsi.

— Bon matin, dis-je simplement, mais d'un ton joyeux.

— Bon matin. Répondit-il.

— J'espère ne pas t'avoir éveillé cette nuit, lui demandais-je honteusement.

Je savais que j'avais eu des cauchemars terribles.

— Heu… non, de toute façon je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment. Dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

— Oh! Dis-je en me prenant une tasse de café. Je ne savais plus si je pouvais ou non l'approcher, l'embrasser ou quoi que ce soit. Donc, je me dirigeai simplement à la table boire mon café.

— Ce n'est pas toi, tes cauchemars n'y sont pour rien. S'empressa-t-il de dire.

— Non, je m'en doute, mais cela ne doit pas t'aider non plus. Tu n'es plus le même depuis que tu es en froid avec Alice. Je comprends.

Il était presque l'ombre de lui-même depuis les deux dernières semaines.

— Désolé je suis un peu à vif avec cette histoire effectivement.

— C'est ta jumelle, elle te tourne le dos. Tu as le droit d'en être affecté. Jasper m'a expliqué un peu votre lien qui est très fort. Voilà pourquoi je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais.

— Alice ne m'a jamais tourné le dos et ne le fera jamais. Au moindre problème grave, je sais pouvoir compter sur elle. Pour le moment, elle m'en veut, mais cela finira par s'arranger à un moment. S'énerva-t-il un peu en début de phrase, mais en baissant le ton à la fin.

— J'en suis certaine, lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Sans vraiment me regarder, il posa sa tasse sur le comptoir de la cuisine et alla au salon jouer un morceau.

Izzy vint le rejoindre au salon, j'allai les rejoindre puis m'appuyai au piano. Le morceau était beau quoiqu'un peu triste. Tout comme Edward, je devais dire. Même moi, même sa fille, ne réussissais pas à lui faire revenir le sourire totalement. Lorsqu'il finit de jouer son morceau, il prit Izzy dans ses bras et lui fit un gros câlin. Ne sachant que faire, je ne fis que les regarder, là sottement.

— Papa?

Il ne dit rien, il enfouit juste son visage dans le cou de la petite.

Je pris une chance, et m'avançai vers lui. Je lui frottai le dos avec ma main.

Il me sourit tristement et regarda Izzy.

— Et si on sortait? Lui demanda-t-il.

— Vi Beya vient?

— Si elle le veut.

— Beya?

— Oui, je veux bien, mes deux petits anges.

— Je vais préparer Izzy. Tu viens, princesse? Dit-il en se levant.

— Vi!

Je les suivis dans l'escalier pour aller me préparer à mon tour. Je ne savais pas où Edward voulait aller, mais une chose était sûre, sa fille et sa peine passaient avant tout. Moi, je n'étais que la béquille... mais je lui avais promis être toujours là pour lui. Je me dirigeai vers le dressing et passai un jean ainsi qu'un chemisier blanc. Je me maquillai légèrement et me peignai puis allai les rejoindre à la chambre d'Izzy qui hésitait encore entre deux Pulls.

Lorsque le choix fut fait, nous sortîmes faire un tour. Nous avions beaucoup marché, avions été au parc, arrêté dans un petit resto italien pour le repas du midi et fit un peu de shopping dans une boutique de jouets. Izzy avait réussi à le convaincre d'aller au cinéma voir un film pour enfant puis nous passâmes par le traiteur pour le diner, que nous mangeâmes à la maison.

Après le repas, il débarrassa, amena Izzy au lit. Il me proposa d'aller me doucher pendant ce temps. Lorsque j'en sortis, je me mis en nuisette, et enfilai une robe de chambre qui m'arrivait à la mi-cuisse. Je me dirigeai à la chambre d'Izzy, la voyant endormie, je déposai un baiser sur son front. Je descendis et trouvai Edward dos à moi sur la terrasse, une tasse de café à la main. J'allai le rejoindre en passant mes bras autour de sa taille.

— On dirait un ange lorsqu'elle dort. Lui dis-je doucement.

— Je sais, mais c'est un ange. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

— Oui, tu as raison.

— Je suis désolé pour… pour tout. Lâcha-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

— Tu... tu veux me prendre dans tes bras? Lui demandais-je d'une petite voix.

Il ne pipa mot, posa sa tasse sur la rambarde puis se retourna et me pris dans ses bras. Je m'y sentais en sécurité. Son odeur des bois mélangée au miel m'avait manquée. Je posai une main dans son dos et l'autre sur sa nuque, à la base de ses cheveux. J'aimais passer ma main dans ses cheveux.

— Ça m'a manquée, je suis bien dans tes bras, lui soufflais-je à l'oreille.

— Je suis désolé. Souffla-t-il en retour.

— Ce n'est rien. Je t'aime. N'en parlons plus, lui dis-je en léchant son lobe d'oreille.

Il ne dit rien, mais me pris telle une mariée, puis m'emmena dans la chambre. Il me déposa sur le lit, puis dans des gestes que je ne lui connaissais pas, il m'enleva ma robe de chambre avec lenteur en m'embrassant partout. Chaque parcelle de mon corps y passait, j'aimais bien cela, mais il me paraissait évident que derrière ses gestes se cachait sa peine. Ses gestes étaient trop précieux, tendres comme à son ordinaire, mais il y avait un petit quelque chose qui me permettait de comprendre un peu sa peine. J'avais l'impression que par ses gestes, il souhaitait me faire comprendre la peine qu'il éprouvait.

Cette nuit-là, il me fit l'amour à trois reprises. Il m'avait paru si lointain, si affligé pendant et après. Je n'avais pu qu'essayer de lui rendre tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui. Je le voyais bien que sa sœur lui manquait terriblement et que Jasper avait raison. J'allais devoir parler à Alice, du moins essayée.

Le lundi matin, Edward recommençait à travailler. Nous étions arrivés au bureau ensemble. Plusieurs personnes nous regardèrent, je n'aimais pas cela, mais bon… j'étais avec l'un des grands patrons, je devais faire, avec. Tanya me jeta un regard d'acier, puis elle regarda Edward avec envie. Étant derrière Edward je ne vis pas son expression, vis-à-vis elle, tout ce que je sus, il accéléra le pas vers son bureau. Il y entra mécontent, je l'y suivis et refermai la porte.

— Qu'y a-t-il mon cœur ? Lui demandais-je inquiète.

— Rien, rien. Je vais aller trouver mes dossiers en retard. Dit-il en allant vers son bureau.

— Hey, viens ici, lui dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

— Je te jure que ça va. T'inquiète pas, il faut vraiment que je rattrape mon travail.

— OK, mais me permets-tu de mettre un crochet du droit à Tanya si elle me dévisage encore une fois comme elle le fait chaque jour et chaque minute que l'on se voit ? Je m'approchai vivement et plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsque mon baiser chaste vu terminé, je le regardai dans les yeux.

— Non Bella. Je suis désolé même si cela me dérange autant que toi, tant qu'elle ne fait rien, ne lui donne pas le bâton pour te battre stp.

— OK, lui dis-je déçue. Bon... je vais te laisser travailler. Bonne journée, lui dis-je sensuellement.

— Merci, toi aussi.

Avant que je m'éloigne pour sortir de son bureau, il m'intercepta, en attrapant ma main. Je me retournai vers lui, et lui souris.

— Ce soir, je vais rentrer tard désoler. Dit-il avec une grimace. J'ai un rendez-vous avec un gros client que j'ai dû reporté à cause de mon congé et je serais là tard. Ne m'attendez pas pour diner OK? Dit-il désoler.

— D'accord, essaie de ne pas rentrer trop tard, lui répondis-je. Je... Je t'aime, lui dis-je avec embarras. C'était bien la première fois que je lui disais ces mots entre ces murs.

Je voulus me dirigeai vers la porte, mais sa main resta dans la mienne. Je me retournai à nouveau vers lui et relevai un sourcil pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

— Je... Fais attention à Tanya OK? Soupira-t-il.

Je fis un hochement de tête, puis je sortis du bureau.

Je me dirigeai vers le bureau de la personne qui rendait mon homme dans cet état. J'arrivai devant la porte et cognai.

Aucun son. Je re cognai à nouveau puis tourna la poignée. Je la vis assise derrière son bureau à regarder à travers la fenêtre.

— Alice, dis-je en refermant la porte derrière moi.

— Bella, si je ne réponds c'est que j'ai besoin d'être seule, ne crois-tu pas? Dit-elle sans me regarder.

— Oui, mais j'ai besoin de te parler.

— De quoi, donc? Demanda-t-elle toujours dos à moi.

— De... D'Edward. Dis-je d'une petite voix.

— Quoi Edward? Cracha-t-elle.

— Il n'est que l'ombre de lui-même. Il ne dort plus, ne mange plus, ne parle presque plus. Il s'accroche à Izzy comme si elle était une bouée de sauvetage. Il a besoin de toi, Lice.

Elle se tourna vivement vers moi. Elle était cernée et semblait fatiguée. Le portrait de son frère.

— Et tu crois que je quoi moi? Que moi je vais bien? NON. Hurla-t-elle. Alors maintenant cela ce passe entre nous deux et je t'aime bien alors, ne t'en mêle pas, veux-tu? Dit-elle froidement.

— Non, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, mais comment veux-tu que je m'en aperçoive? On ne se voit plus! Tu es aussi cernée et tu me sembles aussi fatiguée que lui. Parlez-vous merde ! Moi je ne peux rien de plus pour vous deux. Dis-je en me retournant pour sortir du bureau.

— Il n'y a rien à faire. Dit-elle tristement.

— Si tu n'essaies pas, tu ne le sauras jamais. Arrêtez donc de vous autodétruire, l'un et l'autre. À force de souffrir, vous allez en crever. Lui dis-je en ouvrant la porte puis la claquant derrière moi.

— De quel droit te permets-tu de juger ce que tu ne connais pas? Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte avec force. Que crois-tu à la fin? Tu crois que moi, je ne suis pas détruite de pas le voir? De ne pas voir ma princesse à ma guise? Alors là tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil. Si je fais cela, c'est pour une bonne raison, raison que tu ne connais pas et que j'ai juré de ne pas te dévoiler, t'es contente maintenant? Alors, encore une fois ne t'en mêle plus, merci. Dit-elle en claquant la porte violemment.

Je me retrouvai là interdite devant son bureau avec plus de quinze paires d'yeux dans mon dos. Lorsque je me retournai, pour aller à mon bureau chacun baissa les yeux. C'était quoi cette histoire de ne pas pouvoir rien me dévoiler ? En plus de devoir endurer toute cette merde, on me cachait des choses. Pff...

En arrivant à mon bureau, je vis une rose noire dans un petit vase en cristal avec un mot d'épinglé à ce dernier. Je trouvais cela gentil d'avoir une rose sur mon bureau, mais de là à l'avoir noir était une autre chose. Je m'avançai et y pris la note.

J'ouvris l'enveloppe et y pris le carton.

_._

_« Tu me paieras tout sale garce. Je veille sur toi. _

_Et quand enfin tu seras seule, je t'attendrai au coin de la rue. _

_Ton admirateur secret. »_

_._

Je laissai tomber le carton sur mon bureau, je restai coite, j'empoignai le téléphone et pesée sur le 1er bouton du haut qui était préenregistré. Une sonnerie qui me semblait interminable résonna à mes oreilles.

— Edward Masen, j'écoute.

— Ed... Ed..., réussis-je à dire étouffée dans mes sanglots.

— Bella? Dit-il inquiet.

— Tu... tu peux... venir ? Dis-je toujours en sanglotant.

— J'arrive. Dit-il en raccrochant.

Je raccrochai à mon tour, et j'allai m'assoir à mon bureau. Je mis mes mains sur mon visage et commençai à avoir une rage qui me consumait et qui prenait la place de ma peine.

J'entendis des pas arrivés, je relevai les yeux, c'était Edward.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dit-il affoler.

Je lui poussai la carte qui était sur mon bureau pour qu'il puisse la lire à son tour.

— Merde. Dit-il en finissant de lire la carte. Il s'agenouilla devant moi. On va trouver, c'est qui, Bell'. Je te le promets.

— Les possibilités ne sont pas très larges et tu le sais. Dis-je avec une lueur de rage dans les yeux.

— À qui penses-tu?

— Au départ, lorsque je me sentais suivre, je croyais que c'était Paul. J'en ai parlé avec Alice il y a quelques semaines et elle s'est sentie suivie aussi et elle pensait à Tanya. Là... Paul est en prison. Dis-je en laissant ma phrase en suspend.

— Tanya. On n'a pas de preuves Bell' et sans cela je ne peux rien faire et tu le sais bien.

— Je le sais bien, mais lorsque je serai à l'hôpital à mon tour, on le découvrira bien. Cela fait déjà 2 semaines que je suis seule dans la rue. Donc...

— Et tu veux que je fasse quoi au juste Bella? Que je la vire? Je ne peux pas. Dit-il légèrement en colère.

— Non, je sais. Mais, je suis aussi bien d'avoir du poivre de Cayenne sur moi parce que peu importe qui m'en veut, il ou elle fera tout pour m'avoir. Déjà ce soir, je suis à pied. Je suis arrivée avec toi ce matin.

— Tiens, prend la voiture. Je m'arrangerai avec Jasper. Me dit-il en déposant les clés dans ma main.

— Chéri, j'ai... j'ai peur. Ça n'arrêtera jamais..., dis-je d'une voix étouffée.

— Mais si Bell' ne t'inquiète pas, ça s'arrêtera. Je t'avais promis pour Paul et j'ai tenu ma promesse non?

— Oui... soufflais-je.

— Alors, je te promets que Tanya ne te fera rien d'accord?

— D'accord, lui dis-je timidement.

— Rassurée? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

— Seulement si tu me serres fort, lui dis-je d'une voix enfantine.

— OK, après j'y vais. Aller vient là. Dit-il en ouvrant ses bras.

Je fis un câlin à l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout. Il me serra quelques secondes, puis l'on se sépara pour faire notre journée. Il m'embrassa sur le dessus du crâne. Je fermai les yeux à ce contact, puis il partit.

Je jetai cette rose dans la corbeille à papier puis allai vider l'eau de ce vase à la salle de bain. Je m'imaginai faire éclater ce vase en mille morceaux contre l'un des murs, mais finalement je ne fis que le jeter aux ordures. Je retournai à mon bureau, ramassai la carte et la mis dans mon sac. On ne savait jamais... Je fis ma journée avec la tête pleine entre, rendez-vous, cette carte et ce que l'on me cachait et que l'on ne devait pas me dire.

* * *

_Nous n'avons perdu personne en chemin?_

_Qui est ce mystérieux admirateur secret?_

_On se retrouve très très bientôt sur La richesse d'une vie._

_biz_

_Jess et Lili_

_.  
_

p.s. un petit review svp, ca fait tellement plaisir à lire ;)


	19. Chapitre 15

_Désolée de cette attente, Lili a eu et à encore des problèmes depuis 2 semaines. _

_Lorsque ce n'est pas son internet, c'est la santé de sa fille due à la chaleur._

_Veuillez nous en excuser._

_**

* * *

**__**Chapitre 15**_

_**PDV BELLA**_

1er décembre

Déjà un mois que cette bagarre s'était déroulée. Un mois qu'ils étaient en froid. Un mois qu'il avait perdu sa joie de vivre. Un mois que j'essayais d'être compréhensive…

Edward ne parlait jamais de sa sœur, lorsque cela arrivait, il s'énervait un max. C'était un sujet à éviter sinon la guerre éclatait assurément. Depuis, notre discussion avant son retour au boulot, il s'était repris un peu vis-à-vis moi et Izzy. Il ne laissait rien paraitre. Ne parlait de rien. J'aurais pu jurer qu'il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, encore plus.

Côté boulot, il travaillait comme un fou, il n'arrêtait pas. Il rentrait tard ou encore il travaillait souvent sur la table basse du salon. Il m'était déjà arrivée de le retrouver endormi avec son dossier sur le torse, couché sur le divan, la semaine passée. Sinon, il dormait peu. De grandes cernes creusaient ses jolis yeux verts. Il commençait à faire peur. Une fois, l'un de ses clientsl'a dévisagé lorsqu'il lui avait vu les traits du visage tirés à ce point.

Pour ce qui était de m'aider, moi, lors du boulot ou pour autre chose, il le faisait. Mais je le voyais bien, il ne le faisait pas de gaieté de cœur. Il se forçait pour tout. Cela me fendait le cœur de le voir ainsi. Je devais rester forte pour lui et Izzy. Mais allais-je tenir le coup encore bien longtemps ?

Presque 2 semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'avais reçu cette fichue rose et ce mémo. Mémo que j'avais toujours en ma possession d'ailleurs. J'étais toujours sur mes gardes. Aussitôt que j'arrivais dans les stationnements souterrains, j'avais toujours peur de voir une personne qui m'y attendait. Je courrais presque pour me rendre à l'auto et me dépêchais d'embarquer à l'intérieur, de peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose comme dans les films, lorsque j'étais seule.

Edward, depuis ce temps, était plus protecteur envers moi. Il avait fait installer un système d'alarme sur l'auto. Voulait que je sorte le moins possible, seule. J'avais effectivement une bombe aérosol de poivre de Cayenne sur moi. Tout pour me protégerde près,du moins.

Je ne savais toujours pas qui se cachait derrière cette menace. J'avais des doutes, mais rien n'était confirmé. Pour ma part, je n'en avais parlé qu'avec Edward et Jasper. J'évitais Alice depuis qu'elle m'avait claqué la porte au nez cette même journée. J'avais tenté un rapprochement avec elle, mais ne me sentant jamais la bienvenue. Je m'étais éloignée, pour finir par ne plus lui parler. Je m'ennuyais de ma meilleure amie, mais elle et son frère se faisaient souffrir mutuellement, je ne pouvais rien pour eux. Edward pour sa part, faisait gaffe au bureau, et lorsqu'il croisait Tanya il était des plus agressif et il portait un regard meurtrier sur elle. Cette garce faisait l'innocente et ne comprenait pas son changement de tempérament à son égard. Je l'avais su d'Angela puisque cette blondasse avait été s'en plaindre à cette dernière.

Au moment que j'eus proposé à Edward de coucher Izzy puisqu'il avait encore un dossier important à travailler, il avait ronchonné pour finalement accepter. Lorsque j'eus embrassé notre petite princesse, je suis sortie de sa chambre pour me diriger sous les jets chauds de la douche. J'avais eu une journée de merde. Le projet que l'on avait commencé avec été refusé. 80 heures de travail à la poubelle. J'étais sur les dents, mais je devais prendre sur moi puisque la mèche était courte depuis que j'avais eu cette mauvaise nouvelle.

L'eau glissant sur mon corps ne m'avait pas calmée, ni même relaxée. J'avais la tête pleine de remords à force de me demander quel avait pu être le problème. Je ne rencontrais ce client que dans deux jours pour en reparler. Edward ne le savait pas encore… Lorsque je suis sortie de la douche, j'ai enfilé une nuisette puis je suis allée le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il faisait du café.

— Humm... ça sent bon. Lui dis-je en me rapprochant de lui.

Il me regarda, il me sembla perdu. Mon cœur ne fit qu'un tour en le voyant ainsi. Les cernes sous ses yeux s'étaient encore creusées.

— C'est juste du café Bella. Soupira-t-il en allant au salon.

— Je n'ai plus le droit d'aimer l'odeur du café? Dis-je en le suivant de près.

— Si, si. Éluda-t-il.

— J'ai hâte que tu redeviennes le Edward que j'ai connu avant Halloween. Celui qui aimait la vie, qui avait le pétillement dans le fond des yeux... Celui qui aimait l'odeur du café autant que moi, lorsqu'il en humait un. Ça a assez duré, tu ne crois, pas ? Lui dis-je d'une voix remplie de conviction.

— Qu'est-ce qui a assez duré? Demande-t-il toujours aussi lasse.

— Cette dispute merde avec ta sœur et toi. Nous aussi. On ne fait rien, on dirait que cela fait vingt ans que nous sommes ensemble. Il n'a pas cette magie du début! Criais-je, hors de moi, en levant les bras dans les airs.

À ces mots, il releva la tête furibonde.

— Et qu'attends-tu de moi exactement, hein ? Pourquoi toujours ramener… Alice ? Dit-il plus tristement, sur le tapis. Je fais des efforts comme tu me l'as demandé et le problème entre elle et moi, bah, il reste entre elle et moi.

— Regarde-toi merde ! Tu ressembles à une mauviette. Tu te laisses aller tout de même. Nous, on dirait qu'il n'y en a plus. Va la voir, comporte toi comme un homme ! Même, les clients ont peur de ta tronche bordel ! M'écriais-je.

— Il me semble te prouver plusieurs fois par semaine que je suis un homme. Siffla-t-il de colère.

— Il n'est pas question de sexe ici, merde! Mais de tes tripes. Lui dis-je furibonde, le rouge me montant aux joues de colère.

— De toute manière, cela ne te concerne en rien, alors laisse tomber OK, au lieu de remettre en cause ma part de virilité sur le tapis. Si je veux aller la voir j'irai, point et si tu veux savoir, je suis déjà allé lui parler et elle m'a envoyé chier, alors arrête tes stupidités s'il te plait. Dit-il trop calmement.

— QUOI? Lorsque cela affecte mon couple, tout me regarde ! Elle t'a envoyé chier, elle l'a fait avec moi aussi. TU es jumeau. À toi de prendre les rênes. C'est toi, le fautif dans tout ça. Règle tes problèmes. Moi j'en ai ras le bol de passer après. Je me sens comme de la merde dans tout ça. Tu ne parles plus. Je suis bonne à quoi, moi, dans cette maison ? Ouvre tes jambes, couche toi là et c'est tout ? Lui crachais-je au visage.

— Tu veux savoir pourquoi ma jumelle me fait la gueule, hein? Tu veux vraiment savoir chère Bella? Dit-il mauvais.

— Oui, j'aimerais bien le savoir ! On me cache des choses, qu'elle m'a dit, j'ai bien hâte de savoir, alors c'est quoi. Lui dis-je d'une voix glaciale tout en le fusillant du regard.

— Alice me fait la gueule à cause de la bagarre, car c'est nous qui avons provoqué Paul, et oui, ce n'est pas lui qui est venu à nous, mais nous qui sommes allés à lui. Et elle me reproche de ne pas avoir pensé à Izzy, mais juste à toi. Tu voulais la triste vérité, la voilà. Cracha-t-il le regard noir.

Je m'avançai vers lui et lui flanquai une baffe magistrale sur la joue gauche.

— Comment as-tu osé ? Tu m'as menti. Je t'ai toujours dit de ne rien faire à cause de lui. Tu fais chier! Tu as pensé, s'il avait réussi à te blesser plus que cela? Prison ou non, il va tout faire en sortant. Merci ! Lui balançais-je en pleine tronche en me dirigeant vers l'escalier.

— ET QUE VOULAIS-TU QUE JE FASSE, HEIN? QUE JE LE LAISSE VENIR À TOI POUR QU'IL FINISSE CE QU'IL AVAIT COMMENCÉ, HEIN? C'EST ÇA QUE TU VOULAIS, TE FAIRE VIOLER PAR CE BÂTARD? PARCE QUE, CROIS-LE OU NON, MAIS IL N'AVAIT PAS L'INTENTION DE TE LACHER! cria-t-il.

— Ça, c'était mon problème, pas le tien, lui dis-je en montant les marches.

— Tu me fais doucement rire, tiens. Tu me dis que nous sommes en couple, mais que s'il te viole c'est ton problème et que crois-tu que je lui aurais fait s'il y était parvenu? Tu me dis ne pas m'investir, mais c'est toi qui me rejettes là, pas moi. Cracha-t-il en me suivant dans les escaliers.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face dans l'escalier puis m'arrêtai.

— Oui, tu t'investis, mais il y avait d'autres manières de le faire. La police est là pour ça. J'aurais pu te perdre, mais non, tu t'en fou. Ta fille aurait pu perdre son père. Ta sœur aurait pu perdre son frère, adoré, dis-je sarcastiquement. Mais non, tu ne t'en ai pas soucié. Tu as pensé qu'à le neutraliser, point.

— Mais putain, ouvre tes yeux un peu. Tu crois que la police aurait fait quoi? Et encore une fois, laisse Lice en dehors de ça. Oui, j'ai fait une connerie, mais putain! Je l'ai fait pour toi cette connerie et personne d'autre et de toute manière je ne risquais rien OK? Dit-il en recommençant à élever le ton.

— Comment ça, tu ne risquais rien ? Demandais-je avec un éclair dans les yeux.

— Je ne risquais rien point. Dit-il fermement.

— Mais oui, c'est ça ! Ah oui! Pour l'histoire avec Alice, règle ça, je ne suis plus capable de te voir comme tu es. Au bord de l'agonie. J'ai besoin d'un homme qui sait se tenir debout dans tous les termes du mot. Sers-toi de tes couilles et va lui parler. Lui sifflais-je avant de continuer à monter vers l'étage.

— Tu entends quoi par là ? Je ne suis pas homme avec toi, c'est cela ? Dit-il en me suivant.

Je continuai mon chemin vers notre chambre tout en continuant de lui répondre.

— Tu n'as plus cette étincelle dans le regard lorsque tu me regardes, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes imprégnés dans une vieille routine ou cela fait 15 ans que nous sommes ensemble. Cela fait 4 mois, merde! Pas 15 ans! La magie entre nous n'est plus. Le romantisme, la joie de vivre, l'amour véritable, tout est parti depuis qu'Alice est partie. Où est l'Edward Anthony Masen Cullen que j'ai connu me faisant danser comme un dieu le soir de Halloween ? Pouf... envolé. La chaine stéréo ne s'est plus jamais allumée. Plus de danse. Plus de rires. Plus de questions-réponses. RIEN. Lui dis-je en sentant une de mes traitresses de larmes sur ma joue.

— Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais j'ai une société à faire tourner, j'ai des gens qui comptent sur moi. J'ai une petite fille que je dois nourrir, si tu ne l'avais pas oublié. Et je dois récupérer des contrats que d'autres foirent! Dit-il posément, mais la colère s'entendait dans sa voix.

— Société ou pas... tu étais mieux avant. Tu n'étais pas comme ça jusqu'au 31 octobre. Depuis, tu es devenu lugubre, mesquin presque. Et ce putain de client avait qu'à me dire qu'il avait décidé de changer de concept au lieu d'attendre que tout soit terminé! J'ai bien fait mon travail, moi !

— Je te signale que si tu lisais tes notes de temps en temps, tu verrais que je t'en ai fait parvenir une qui te disait qu'il avait changé de concept et cela fait déjà une semaine. Siffla-t-il. Et pour toi, je fais tout. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui danse et chante tout le temps alors, arrête s'il te plait**.** Et toi tu crois que tu as le bon rôle, hein? Quand dans la nuit tu cries de terreur sur Paul, mais sur moi aussi, je dois prendre cela comment, hein?

— Une note! Quelle note? Demandais-je interloquée. Regarde, j'ai le dossier et je n'ai aucune note.

— Une note sur ton putain de Fax Bella, comme d'habitude.

— Je te jure que je n'ai rien reçu !

— Arrête, personne n'a accès à ton bureau et je connais ton numéro de fax par cœur alors, s'il te plaitarrête.

— Bordel! Bonjour la confiance que tu as en moi! Je te jure que je n'ai rien reçu. Je regarde mes fax trois fois par jour et je n'ai rien eu sur eux depuis une semaine.

— Ah non! Me dis-je en me tapant dans le front.

— La semaine dernière, j'étais pressée et Tanya était avec Angela dans son bureau, quand j'ai crié à Angy d'aller verrouiller mon bureau puisque j'avais une urgence avec un client. Elle m'a dit y aller dans une minute. Merde ! Dis-je frappant la porte de chambre de mon poing.

Outch... cela faisait mal. Je dus me masser les jointures pour atténuer la douleur.

— Mais putain! Tu pensais à quoi au juste ? On t'a fourni une clé pourquoi alors ? Tu... Putain! On va peut-être perdre un client pour une urgence à la con. En plus, c'est l'un de nos plus gros clients.

— Je pensais à mon rendez-vous avec le conseil du maire de la ville!

— Ouais super vraiment, génial Bella. Et tu as juste évité ma question sur tes cauchemars, mais laisses tomber après tout, qui suis-je pour te demander quoi que ce soit, puisque je ne suis plus moi ? Dit-il sarcastiquement.

— Oui, c'est de ma faute, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai pris cette note. Fais chier avec ça! Puis les cauchemars, c'était quoi ta fichue question?

— Pourquoi fais-tu des cauchemars sur Paul et j'apparais dedans? Et pour le dossier laisse tomber, je m'en occupe maintenant.

— Je... je t'avais déjà dit que je ne voulais pas t'en parler de mes nouveaux cauchemars, c'était relié à ça. Tu te rappelles quand tu étais à l'HOPITAL, j'accentuai sur ce mot, je t'ai appelé. Ben, ça a commencé là.

— Ouais, c'est cool, maintenant tu me vois te frapper, de mieux en mieux. Rita-t-il d'un rire sans joie.

— Non, tu ne fais rien. Tu es juste avec Paul. Le fait de savoir que tu étais ami avec cet enfoiré m'a marquée, disons.

— C'est sûr que de crier, je cite : « Non, je t'en supplie Edward ne me frappe pas » n'a rien à voir avec les faits que tu rêves de moi. Ria-t-il amèrement.

Ma bouche format un O. Je ne m'en rappelais pas de cela.

— Eh oui. Mais tu vois, moi je ne te reproche rien, je ferme ma grande gueule pour ne pas te blesser. Je te supporte et t'apaises du mieux que je peux, mais bon encore une fois je ne suis pas homme hein ? Dit-il assez mauvais.

— Ça n'a aucun rapport!

— Ah! Tu crois? Tu crois que je ne suis pas blessé de t'entendre hurler ça pendant la nuit. Mais merde! Tu me prends pour un surhomme ou quoi ?

— Je n'ai jamais rien exigé de toi. Tu m'as proposé de t'appeler la première fois. Je l'ai fait. Désolée pour le reste, mais je suis comme toi avec mes démons. Moi, ils ressortent et pas toi! Ah pis merde, dis-je en me dirigeant vers le dressing. Je sortis un sac et commençai à mettre des vêtements à l'intérieur.

— Tu fais quoi là ? Dit-il en s'étranglant.

— Je fais mon sac, tu vois bien, lui crachais-je dessus.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? S'affola-t-il.

— Parce que je veux que tu réfléchisses. Je veux ravoir mon Edward de cet été, de cet automne toujours prêt à s'amuser. Société ou non. J'en connais un qui va me comprendre. Dis-je en finissant de mettre mes choses dans mon sac. Il ne me restait plus que mon maquillage et ma brosse à dents à aller chercher dans la salle de bain.

— Ah ouais, qui ? Cracha-t-il.

— Jazz…

— Bien… court voir ton frère, tu fais bien. Dit-il en quittant à pièce sans un regard.

J'allai chercher mon maquillage et ma brosse à dents, enfilai des vêtements chauds, puis descendis avec mon sac. Je mis mon manteau, et mes bottes. Pris mon sac et mon sac à main. Pas un seul de ses regards ne s'étaient posé sur moi.

— J'ai au moins une personne qui va me comprendre, en mon frère. Tu devrais le savoir, c'est ton meilleur ami. Lui dis-je en ouvrant la porte, tout en posant le sac de voyage sur mon épaule. Je repasserai prendre des choses.

— Je ne serai pas là, tu feras comme tu veux. Dit-il durement et sombrement.

— Toi, tu as le droit de savoir où je vais être, mais pas moi! Ça n'a pas de sens ! Ah oui, n'oublie pas le contrat que tu as dit régler parce que j'ai SUPPOSÉMENT merdé. C'est dans deux jours.

— Je m'en occuperai à mon retour, bien le bonjour à Jazz. Dit-il en claquant la porte de la chambre.

Je rentrai à l'intérieur, me dirigeai vers la cuisine pris papier et crayon et écrivit une note à Edward avant de quitter.

_._

_Comme tu le sais, je vais chez Jasper._

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela t'affecte autant._

_Ce n'est que mon frère._

_Je pars que quelques jours en souhaitant avoir des réponses à mes questions à mon retour. Je vais réfléchir de mon côté également. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne veux pas te laisser. Juste que nous réfléchissions pour redevenir comme nous étions avant, heureux et unis._

_Je t'aime_

_Ton ange XXX_

_._

Je sortis de l'appartement en ayant pris soin d'avoir laissé la note pliée en 2 sur son dossier sur lequel il travaillait. En quittant l'immeuble, j'entrai dans la Volvo grise et pris la direction de l'appartement de mon frère.

Ce fut avec la boule au ventre que je cognai à sa porte.

Il m'ouvrit malgré l'heure tardive. Je dus m'expliquer brièvement avec lui avant d'aller au lit. Cela aurait été mal le connaître, qu'il ne le fasse pas.

Le lendemain matin, je me rendis au bureau, cernée jusqu'aux pommettes d'avoir trop pleuré et pas avoir assez dormi. Je ne voulais voir personne. Je passai devant le bureau d'Alice, fermé et lumières éteintes. Celui de mon amoureux, même chose. Bizarre. Mais dans un sens Edward m'avait dit qu'il ne serait plus ici. Ce fut avec le cœur gros que j'allai m'enfermer dans mon bureau.

J'essayai de travailler, mais n'ayant pas la tête là, je me fis déranger à contempler le paysage de la ville avec le bruit de ma porte qui s'ouvrit. Quel ne fut pas mon étonnement d'y trouver Jasper, un papier à la main!

— Désolé Bell', j'ai trouvé ceci sur mon bureau ce matin. Dit-il en me tendant une enveloppe où était inscrit Bella.

— Merci, soupirais-je en prenant l'enveloppe qu'il me tendait. J'y aperçus la belle écriture d'Edward. Je fermai les yeux et la déposai sur mon bureau.

— Tu devrais la lire Bell'. Souffla-t-il en fermant la porte de mon bureau.

Je pris l'enveloppe dans mes mains, la regardai, la fis tournée entre mes doigts, attendis, puis finalement je soufflai bruyamment et l'ouvrit.

_._

_._

_Ma douce Bella._

_Je décide de t'écrire, car je ne sais comment exprimer tout ce que je ressens. Je suis parti pour quelque temps, faire le point, faire le vide. Je ne sais vraiment pas combien de temps je pars, mais je reviendrai._

_Je suis passé par Jazz, car je n'avais pas le courage de t'affronter encore une fois._

_De par mon passé comme tu le sais, j'ai vécu beaucoup de choses. Aujourd'hui, je vois parfaitement que tu n'es pas heureuse. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire ces mots que tu chéris tant, mais j'en suis incapable. Je les pense du plus profond de mon être, mais ils ne sortent pas. Ma relation avec Emma n'a jamais été glorieuse, mais m'a détruite plus profondément que je ne laisse paraitre._

_La seule personne qui l'a peut-être deviné reste Alice. Alice a souvent assuré ce rôle de femme que tu tiens à mes côtés, ce qui peut paraitre malsain, mais qui a renforcé notre lien. Je tiens autant à elle qu'à toi comme à Izzy._

_Vous avez toutes les trois une place particulière au fond de mon cœur. Je vous aime (eh oui, l'écrire m'est plus facile que de le dire) plus que de raison._

_Pour en revenir à Emma, elle est et restera la mère de mon rayon de soleil, mais aussi ma part de vie la plus sombre. En effet, elle est décédée deux jours plus tard la naissance d'Élisabeth, mais ce que peu de personnes savent c'est qu'elle est morte entre mes bras._

_Son dernier souffle fut pour Izzy et moi. Nous disant nous aimer plus que de raison et de prendre soin de notre petit miracle. Encore une fois, j'ai été abandonné, perdu et sans Alice et Jasper, en ce jour je ne serais plus de ce monde. Même ayant mon bébé, j'ai voulu mettre fin à mes jours._

_Comprends-moi, je n'avais plus rien. Plus de meilleure amie. Plus de mère pour ma fille, j'imposais cette enfant à ma famille, à mes amis, pire, à ma jumelle. Elle m'a aidé, sauvé, relevé et tout cela, sans demande de ma part. J'ai trop été déçu ou blessé par des femmes pour faire confiance. J'apprends tous les jours avec toi. Tout est nouveau, parfois merveilleux, parfois douloureux, mais j'aime apprendre à tes côtés. Je sais aussi, car je le vois bien, que ma relation avec Alice te gêne, je ne sais que te dire là-dessus. Nous sommes en symbiose. Nous nous complétons, mais elle n'est pas celle à qui je veux faire l'amour, non celle que je désire, entendons-nous bien, c'est toi._

_Alice a été depuis mon arrivée sur cette terre, mon pilier sur qui je me suis toujours reposé et elle-même fait la même chose. T'inclure parmi nous doit être déroutant et par moment tu dois trouver cela impossible, mais tu as une place, celle d'être mienne et celle d'être sa meilleure amie._

_Car, si vive soit-elle, joyeuse, électrique, fugace, elle n'a elle-même que nous. Tu nous fais du bien à tous, même si tu dois ne pas t'en rendre compte, tu fais partie de nous maintenant._

_Mes mots doivent te paraitre maladroits, désordonnés voir inappropriés, mais mon cœur, je suis ainsi fait._

_Je suis démesuré, désappointé, maladroit en amour, mes gestes paraissent indécis, peu tendres, mais je t'aime. Je ne sais pas faire dans la demi-mesure, je ne sais pas parler, je ne sais pas me confier, je ne sais tout simplement pas aimer une femme telle que toi, mais une chose est sûre, je ne demande qu'à apprendre. Il te faudra patience, compréhension et ouverture d'esprit, mais si tu acceptes alors je me laisserai guider par ton amour pour te prouver que je sais moi aussi aimer._

_Si tu ne veux plus de tout cela, je comprendrai ton choix même si je t'aime, je n'ai pas le droit de te retenir. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse, tu le mérites bien plus que quiconque même si cela doit se faire sans moi._

_Le choix t'appartient, mais sache que mon cœur t'est destiné et le restera à jamais._

_À toi pour l'éternité._

_Ton Edward._

_._

_._

Après avoir lu cette lettre, je me rendis compte que je pleurais. Sa lettre m'avait tant touchée. Je ne savais plus que penser.

Je pris le combiné et appela Jasper.

— Jasper Hale, j'écoute?

— Jazz, dis-je en reniflant, tu as deux minutes?

— Heu… oui, tu pleures?

— Oui. Tu peux venir?

— OK, j'arrive. Dit-il en raccrochant.

— Merci, dis-je malgré qu'il ait déjà raccroché. Je posai le combiné et peu de temps après, on cognait à ma porte.

— Entrez.

— Hey Bell' qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma puce ?

Je lui tendis la lettre qu'Edward m'avait écrite.

— Lis.

Il prit la lettre puis, se mis à la lire. Lorsqu'il arriva à la fin, il leva son regard vers moi.

—Et? Qu'en penses-tu? Demandais-je en me mouchant, pour la troisième fois.

— C'est bien, non ? Dit-il en s'agenouillant devant moi.

— Oui, mais je fais quoi, moi? Et je ne sais pas où il est parti, ni combien de temps. Je ne sais rien.

— J'en sais rien non plus, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a pris Izzy et Alice. Dit-il en baissant la tête.

— Il a pris Alice ! Elle a décidé de le suivre? J'y crois pas. Dis-je déconcertée.

— Si j'ai bien compris, il l'a en quelque sorte kidnappée. Dit-il en grimaçant.

Un sourire apparu sur mon visage. Jasper me regarda, incrédule.

— Pourquoi tu souris ?

— Parce qu'il s'est enfin comporté comme un homme. Dis-je tout simplement.

— Attends, je vais essayer une chose.

Je pris mon téléphone portable et appelai sur celui d'Edward.

— La boite vocale. Dis-je déçue.

— Je sais, patate. J'ai essayé les deux portables et chez leurs parents, mais rien et ses parents ne savent rien.

— Merde... il a enfin fait ce que j'exigeais de lui... mais nous ne sommes pas plus avancés. Nous ne savons pas où ils sont ni quand ils reviennent.

— Ouais et tu dois rester avec moi aussi en fait. Dit-il gêné.

— Pourquoi?

— Exigence d'Edward désolé.

— Lui et sa protection maladive... dis-je dans un demi-sourire.

— Il n'a pas tort. Bon, je vais allez travailler parce qu'une société, ça ne tourne pas seule, mademoiselle.

— D'accord, mais je peux dire que j'ai hâte que tout soit fini, et que ça redevienne comme avant, lui dis-je pendant qu'il se remettait sur ses pieds, puis il se dirigea vers la porte.

— On verra avec ces deux têtes de mules. Dit-il en riant. Enfin, j'espère que cela se règlera avant Noël surtout. Dit-il plus sérieux, voir soucieux. Bon à toute Bell', enfin à ce soir.

— Oui, Noël... dis-je, pensive. À ce soir Jazz.

Noël ! Mais c'était trop loin! C'était quoi ça ? Ils ne pensaient pas à nous, Jasper et moi ? Cela ne sera pas en cette journée de réjouissance qu'Edward et moi allons décider de notre avenir ensemble et voir ce à quoi nous avons réfléchi. S'il décidait qu'il ne voulait plus de moi malgré cette lettre, ce ne serait pas devant sa famille ou la mienne que je voudrai le savoir, ou encore jouer un visage à deux faces. Très joyeuse avec eux, mais au fond de moi, être malheureuse et ne voulant que me recoquiller sur moi-même.

La journée me parut terriblement longue entre appels pour des modifications, appels pour mécontentements à cause de certains bogues de nos serveurs, ainsi que deux nouvelles soumissions, dont un gros client qu'Edward serait surement content de voir. Je ne fus pas fâchée lorsque 17 h arriva.

.

_**PDV EDWARD**_

J'avais passé une partie de ma putain de nuit à écrire cette foutue lettre. Ensuite, j'avais fait un sac pour moi et Izzy et pour Alice des quelques vêtements qu'elle disposait ici. Je pris délicatement ma princesse et la plaçai dans la voiture. J'allais en vitesse à l'appart d'Alice, je la réveillai et lui mit sa robe de chambre. Elle m'insultait de grand malade, de psychopathe, mais je n'en fis rien et la mis dans la voiture, bouclai sa ceinture et fonçai aux bureaux déposer les lettres pour Jazz et Bella.

Une fois, cela fait, je conduisis jusqu'à nos vacances improvisées. Alice ne se déridait pas, mais je savais qu'elle finirait bien par l'ouvrir même si cela était pour m'insulter.

Au bout de je ne sais combien de route, nous arrivions enfin à destination. Tous étaient blancs et ma fille serait ravie. Mon lutin de sœur aussi, mais elle ne me le dira pas de suite. Elle a toujours voulu y aller, mais n'a jamais osé le faire, voilà l'occasion.

Je me garais devant l'accueil et demanda la réservation de M. Cullen. La réceptionniste me tendit la clé de notre chalet. Je repris la voiture et allai me garer devant.

Il était grand, rustique, classique, mais luxueux (pour Alice). Je sortis ma fille de la voiture et la mise dans sa chambre, je pris ensuite Alice dans mes bras où inconsciemment elle s'y blottit en soufflant de bien-être. Elle me faisait peut-être la tête, mais son esprit lui était rassuré de me savoir là et le mien aussi. Je la déposais dans sa chambre et la borda comme ma fille quelques minutes plus tôt. Ensuite, j'allais à la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner et m'installai au salon, pour récupérer un peu de sommeil.

Je me réveillais une heure plus tard sous les caresses de ma petite princesse.

— Papa tatie Lice, dit de te éveilé.

— OK, OK je me lève.

Je me levai du canapé et allai dans la cuisine accompagnée d'Izzy.

— Aspen, hein ? Dit-elle dans un demi-sourire.

— Aspen, ouep. Dis-je nerveux.

— Tu sais Ed, t'as beau être mon jumeau, t'es un grand malade. T'en es conscient au moins ?

— Écoute, on a besoin nous trois de nous retrouver. J'ai besoin de toi, Lice et Izzy, aussi. Et toi tu as besoin de moi. Alors, nous allons profiter de notre famille, essayer de recoller les morceaux toi et moi, ensuite on avisera OK.

— Ok, mais Aspen Ed ! Dit-elle en secouant la tête.

— C'était ton souhait le plus cher alors j'ai voulu le réaliser. Dis-je tel un petit garçon.

— Et je te remercie. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

La matinée se passa dans le calme où ni moi ni Alice ne prenions la parole, juste pour être avec Izzy.

La journée, nous étions partis nous promener dans le coin profitant de la neige et riant comme des enfants avec Izzy. Retrouver ma sœur, me faisait du bien même si d'un autre côté Bella me manquait.

Une fois notre balade finie, nous sommes retournés au chalet où encore une fois, nous n'avions pas évoqué le sujet qui nous avait menés ici. Je décidais d'appeler Jasper pour le rassurer, mais pas pour lui dire où nous étions.

— Hey, Jazz.

— Edward, vous êtes où ?

— Hum… secret, rigolais-je. Comment va Bella ?

— Ça va, un peu hors temps, mais ça va. Vous revenez quand ?

-Je ne sais pas sincèrement, pour le moment nous n'avons pas parlé encore. J'attends le bon moment.

— Je comprends. Tu prends soin d'elle, hein ?

— Heu, Jazz, c'est ma sœur, t'oublie pas ? Rigolais-je doucement. Il était vraiment accro.

— Ouais désolé. Tu… Tu veux parler à Bella ?

— Ouais, je pense que c'est mieux.

J'entendis Jasper appelé Bella et attendis le temps qu'elle prenne le téléphone.

— Allo.

— Bella, c'est Edward, juste te dire que tout va bien et que nous sommes arrivés à bon port.

— Merci d'appeler mon amour. Je... je suis désolée d'être partie hier soir, murmura-t-elle.

— Je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour cela. Je suis autant fautif que toi, je pense.

Dis-je sur le même ton.

— J'ai lu ta lettre.

— Oh, heu… OK. Dis-je mal à l'aise.

— Tu peux parler un peu ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix peu sure.

— Je n'ai pas énormément de temps en fait, j'appelais surtout pour vous rassurer, mais je t'écoute? Dis-je de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

— Merci. J'ai pensé avoir à réfléchir de mon côté suite à cela, mais je veux que tu saches que jamais je ne voudrais être loin de toi. Je t'aime et... et si vraiment tu veux toujours de moi, je suis prête à faire ce que tu me demandes pour t'aider à t'ouvrir sur l'amour. Dit-elle les trémolos dans la voix. Mon... mon cœur t'appartient Edward.

— Je ne crois pas que nous devrions parler de cela au téléphoneBell'. Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir te laisser Izzy m'appelle. Je suis désolé. Murmurais-je.

— D'accord, me répondit-elle. Je l'entendis renifler, puis elle rajouta, embrasse Izzy pour moi.

— Hey Bell', je ne dis pas cela pour que tu pleures OK? Ce que j'ai écrit, je le pense, mais je ne crois pas que le téléphone soit le mieux pour en parler, d'accord ? Demandais-je doucement.

— Oui. Je voulais que tu le saches. Peut-être que cela t'aidera à réfléchir. Dit-elle, après avoir reniflé de nouveau.

— On verra OK, je... je dois d'abord résoudre mon problème avec Alice ensuite, je verrai. Je dois vraiment y aller, passe une bonne soirée et fais attention à toi s'il te plait**.**

— Je vais faire mon possible, dit-elle. Ah oui! Merci d'avoir compris pour Alice. Je t'aime, ajouta-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

— Je... OK. Bye Bell'.

— Je sais que tu m'aimes, merci de faire l'effort. Bye Edward.

Je raccrochais en restant interdit avec mon téléphone en main. Je n'allais pas... Merde, elle interceptait tout sans comprendre. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que... non, je n'avais pas le droit.

— Papa, tu viens, on t'attend avec Tatie, nous. Me rappela ma fille à l'ordre.

— Oui, oui, j'arrive, ma princesse.

J'allais manger avec les filles dans la cuisine où Alice ne disait toujours rien et où Izzy piaillait sur la journée que nous avions passée. Bien vite arriva l'heure du coucher pour ma fille et j'appréhendais ce moment seul avec ma sœur.

Lorsque j'avais couché Izzy, je lui avais fait part du message de Bella, elle ne releva pas ce qui m'étonnait de sa part, mais ne lui en parla pas.

J'allais ensuite au salon où ma sœur avait fui pour sa chambre. Je soufflai de mécontentement et allai ensuite à ma propre chambre. Une fois ma tête posée sur mon oreiller, les bras de Morphée m'accueillirent de suite.

Au petit matin, après une nuit agitée, je sortis de ma chambre et entendis ma fille et ma sœur parler doucement. Bien que ce soit mal, je les écoutais heureux d'entendre ma sœur parler ouvertement et non pas par onomatopée.

— Tatie, tu fais toujours la tête à papa ?

— De moins en moins.

— Moi je fais la tête aussi alors.

— À qui ma princesse ?

— À Beya! Dit-elle durement.

— Pourquoi chérie? Bella n'a rien fait dans ce qu'il se passe avec ton papa et moi.

— Bah, si! Pace que avant, bah, toi et mon papa vous étiez jamais fâché. Et pis moi, bah, j'aime pas quand vous êtes fâché.

— Élisabeth Cullen, ce sont des histoires de grands, d'accord? Ton papa est une andouille, mais Bella n'y est pour rien OK?

— Oui Tatie. Dit-elle doucement.

— Et si nous sommes ici, c'est pour que papa et moi réglions notre problème ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas et tu seras toujours la première dans mon cœur chérie.

— Sûr ? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

— Sûr et toujours, mon cœur.

— Même si t'as des bébés ?

— Même si j'ai des bébés, tu seras à jamais la première.

— Moi aussi, tu seras toujours la première dans mon cœur. Tu serais fâché si je faisais une place dans mon cœur pour Beya ?

— Non, pourquoi?

— Parce que j'aime bien Beya et je ne veux pas te faire bobo à ton cour à toi en aimant Beya. Lui expliqua-t-elle.

— Tu as le droit d'aimer Bella poussin et c'est tout à fait normal.

Je les laissais finir leurs conversations tranquillement en m'éloignant pour aller prendre ma douche. Cette conversation m'avait légèrement retourné et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser de tout cela.

Il fallait en fait maintenant que je parle avec ma sœur, ma fille et Bella. Wow, tant de femmes, riais-je intérieurement. J'allais commencer par Alice, Izzy et Bella pour finir, enfin si j'arrivais à mettre mes idées en place pour cette dernière.

La douche me fit du bien, elle détendit mes muscles qui apparemment étaient plus que tendus, je pensais à tout ce qui s'était passé en un peu moins de quatre mois. Bella était arrivé et avait tout chamboulé, sur son passage, Izzy, Alice l'avait accepté. Ensuite, j'avais fait un truc que je n'avais plus fait depuis que j'avais Izzy, je m'étais battu. De cette bagarre, en résultait que ma sœur me faisait la gueule depuis un mois et que Bella m'avait tourné le dos même si elle s'en était excusée. Que devais-je en penser de son geste? Une fuite, une insécurité de sa part ? Des doutes?

J'étais un peu, voire même beaucoup perdu par la réaction de Bella. Elle m'avait blessé même si elle pensait à bien. J'avais peur que devant les difficultés elle parte à chaque fois.

Je savais que notre couple ressemblait à un couple de vieux, mais c'était ma façon à moi de ralentir un peu les choses. Oui, j'étais sûr de mes demandes, mais elle, l'était-elle vraiment ? J'avais beau me dire qu'elle était digne de confiance, j'avais ce doute persistant qui me disait qu'elle jouait avec moi. Sa réaction avait renforcé, malheureusement, ce doute. Je voulais vraiment ce bébé avec elle, je voulais vraiment un mariage dans quelque temps, mais nous avions été vite, tellement vite. Elle sortait à peine d'une relation désastreuse. Son ex était mon pote, que j'avais mis consciemment en prison. Et au final, je n'étais plus sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix pour Paul. Je mis fin à ma douche et fin à mes idées noires pour rejoindre ma jumelle et ma fille.

Nous passions Alice et moi encore une fois une journée agréable, mais silencieuse. Je ne savais pas si c'était à moi de faire encore le premier pas ou bien si c'était à elle de le faire.

Au coucher d'Izzy, je décidais qu'il fallait crever cet abcès de merde.

Une fois rendue au salon Alice regardait par la baie vitrée perdue la main sur son ventre.

— Alice. Dis-je doucement en la faisant sursauter.

— Je suis désolée, grand frère, tu me manques. Souffla-t-elle difficilement.

— Tu me manques aussi Lice. Dis-je la gorge nouée. Si tu savais comment je m'en veux. J'ai compris pourquoi, pourquoi tu m'avais laissé tomber. Je n'ai pensé qu'à me venger sans penser aux conséquences, je suis tellement désolé.

Et là, sans que je m'y attende, elle me sauta dans les bras, pleurant tout son saoul. Je suis resté quelques secondes sous le choc, mais me repris bien vite, la berçant comme avant, pleurant avec elle, nous réconfortant mutuellement.

Elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait eu peur, peur pour Izzy, pour moi. Que oui dans un certain sens j'avais eu raison, mais que non, j'avais eu tort, car je devais surtout penser à ma fille. Le reste nous parlions de nos manques respectifs, de nos peurs. Elle, de ne plus avoir sa place, car Bella était dans nos vies, moi, à cause de la fuite de Bella le soir de notre dispute.

Ce soir-là, elle m'apprit une grande nouvelle, mais ne devait rien dire à personne avant Noël. J'étais plus qu'heureux pour elle, mais elle m'assurait que malgré tout elle serait toujours là pour nous. Et je lui assurais moi aussi que je serais là pour elle quoiqu'il arrive. Je lui parlais aussi de nos projets avec Bella et en était plus qu'heureuse comme moi, pour elle.

Ce soir-là, nous nous endormions comme avant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres. L'un et l'autre nous étions heureux de nous avoir retrouvés et que toute cette histoire était bien derrière nous.

La semaine défila très vite. Entre conférences audiovisuelles, apprendre à faire du ski à Izzy et les passages shopping pour Alice. Je commençais à regretter mon petit New York.

J'avais eu très peu de temps pour moi et réfléchir. Je ne savais toujours pas où j'en étais avec Bella et le travail commençait à se faire pesant. Malgré tout, Alice voulait profiter d'une semaine de plus. J'avais eu Jazz au téléphone et même si Alice lui manquait il me dit que cela nous faisait du bien.

— Allo Bella, c'est Edward. Soufflais-je.

— Allo, ça va? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

— On fait aller, merci. Heu… nous rentrons logiquement la semaine prochaine. Enfin, je voulais que tu le saches, quoi. Dis-je mal assurer.

— OK, merci de m'en avertir. Dit-elle la voix nouée.

— Tout... Tout va bien pour toi ? Demandais-je nerveux, me passant la main dans les cheveux.

— Ça dépend des jours, sinon ça peut aller. Par contre, je crois que Jasper en a plus qu'assez de dormir avec moi à cause de mes nuits.

J'étouffais un rire qui m'échappa.

— Je serai là, la semaine prochaine si nous n'avons pas de problème, OK? Tu crois qu'il survivra jusque-là ?

— Je ne le garantis pas pour lui, il commence à trouver que les nuits sont courtes et les cernes se font voir. Il va être soulagé à votre retour, je crois. Il ne comprend pas comment tu fais.

— La force de l'habitude je dirais. Marmonnais-je pas à l'aise sur le sujet me rappelant les dernières crises de Bella. Ah! J'oubliais, Izzy te passe le bonjour aussi. Dis-je dans un sourire.

— Merci, pour Izzy. Embrasse là pour moi. Tu... Vous me manquez... beaucoup, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

— Je n'y manquerai pas. Le dossier Peletier est arrangé aussi, avant que j'oublie et le storyboard est monté. J'aurai des pénalités, mais le client est satisfait donc c'est arrangé. Tu manques ici aussi, mais bon.

— Merci, tu n'étais pas obligé pour ce dossier, j'étais capable de le faire. Juste t'aviser, quelqu'un s'amuse à venir dans mon bureau et je ne sais pas qui.

— Eh bien, ferme ton bureau Bella, tu as des dossiers confidentiels dedans, bon écoute, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, je ne t'appelais pas pour cela. Je vais te laisser, je crois. Dis-je pour couper court sentant la colère monter en moi.

— Edward, mon bureau était fermé.

— Personne n'a la clé à part toi et moi et la mienne est à l'appartement donc personne ne peut entrer dedans si tu le fermes Bella.

— Tu demanderas à Jasper.

— Je sais ce que je dis. Personne à part toi et moi avons les clés de cette porte, et ce, pour des raisons de sécurités. De toutes les portes, je suis le seul à avoir des doubles et ils sont chez moi. De plus, j'ai eu Jasper deux minutes avant toi et il ne m'a rien dit dans ce sens.

— Écoute, il le sait, j'avais 3 fax hier soir dans l'ordre de priorité que j'avais mis et ce matin il m'en restait que 2 et le dossier Gap a disparu, il était le premier de ma pile pour travailler dessus ce matin. J'avais des choses à montrer à Mike. Et c'est Jasper qui a barré hier soir.

— Bon écoute, je ne t'ai pas appelé dans le sens de me prendre la tête avec toi, j'ai déjà assez de boulot à gérer de loin, donc je ne sais pas, mets tes dossiers dans le bureau de Jasper et à mon retour, je ferai changer toutes les serrures. Je vais te laisser là OK?

— OK. Hey, je ne voulais pas que l'on se prenne la tête, juste que tu sois au courant. Dit-elle d'un air désolé.

— Bon appétit, à plus tard. Dit-elle puis elle raccrocha avant que je puisse répondre quoi que ce soit.

Je l'ai rappelé relativement furieux. Pourquoi ne pouvions-nous pas avoir une discussion normale sans prise de tête.

— Tu viens de me raccrocher au nez là, je me trompe? Dis-je une fois qu'elle m'eut répondue, un peu énervé et vexé de surcroit.

— Non, pas vraiment. Je croyais que l'on avait terminé et tu allais manger alors pour quoi étirer la conversation ? Et Mike était entré au même moment. Il a retrouvé le dossier de Gaps. Mais à un endroit inhabituel. Voilà un peu ce qu'il s'est produit. Désoler mon amour. Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

— Ouais de toute manière dès qu'on parle, ça part en couille. Vas-y, je sais même, laisse tomber, veux-tu ? Ravis que vous ayez retrouvé le dossier, moi je vais manger, bonne journée Bell', bye. Dis-je nerveusement. Non, mais oh! Elle me raccrochait au nez pour ce connard de Mike. Qui, je le rappelle, en avait peur, il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela, mais bon, continuez à me prendre pour un con aussi.

— Edward, attends!

— Écoute, je te laisse, je dois sortir. Amuse-toi bien au travail. Salut.

— Mike pense que c'est Tanya, cria-t-elle dans le combiné.

— OK et il a eu un éclair de génie pour ce coup, c'est cela ? Non, mais je ne sais pas dit moi ? Parce que désolé, mais il ne faut pas sortir de saint Cyr pour savoir que c'est elle. Toi-même le savais déjà, mais bon vu que le grand Mike, au cerveau ultra développé, t'a donné la super solution. Je vais te laisser avec ton bienfaiteur.

— Merde! Tu n'écoutes jamais, quand c'est le temps!

— Bah, vas-y, je suis tout ouïe. Dis-je furibond.

— Mike a été dans le bureau de Tanya pour lui parler d'un truc puisque j'étais occupée au téléphone avec toi. Il a vu sur son bureau un mémo de Peltier, lorsqu'il a mis les yeux dessus, elle l'a dissimulé sous la pile de ses dossiers. Peltier y'a juste mon département qui l'a. Pas elle. Et le dossier de Gap était dans le bac de récupération à côté de la salle de repos.

— Et donc, je te repose ma question. Mike aurait-il un super cerveau? Car je ne pense pas que tu n'y avais pas toi-même pensé. Et comme ton super Mike à un super cerveau tu lui demanderas à lui de trouver une super solution pour la prendre en flagrant délit OK? Dis-je narquois.

— Edward. Mike je m'en fous. Il n'a fait que me dire ce qu'il a vu. Mais c'est curieux non qu'un mémo de cette entreprise traine en travers de ses dossiers ? Demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

— J'en sais rien, tu demanderas à Mike, il doit savoir lui. Bon, je te laisse. Je dois partir, à plus.

— Bye, dit-elle sèchement.

— Amuse-toi bien avec Mike, au moins tu n'auras pas l'impression d'être un vieux couple. Ne pus-je m'empêcher de répondre sur le même ton.

— Fais chier!

— Salut! Éclate-toi, dis-je en raccrochant.

Je raccrochai furieusement et allai rejoindre les filles pour le restaurant.

En fin de soirée, Alice me demanda ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je lui expliquai en bref la situation et elle me répliqua que je n'étais qu'un triple idiot de croire que Bella puisse être, ne serait-ce qu'intéressé par Mike. Bon, OK j'avais peut-être réagi au quart de tour, mais bon. Pour m'excuser, je lui envoyai un message _« Désolé pour… enfin désolé, quoi. XXX E. »_

Arrivé dans mon lit, je m'y affalais. Pourquoi doutais-je autant de Bella?

Et pourquoi n'ai-je pas confiance en moi ?

_Parce que tu as perdu confiance à cause de Lauren et Emma ? Me demanda encore cette petite voix._

Ouais OK si ma voix intérieure répond à mes questions par des questions, comment suis-je censé trouver les solutions moi ?

_Je suis toi et tu es moi, nous nous complétons. Comment veux-tu que je te souffle les bonnes réponses si toi-même, tu ne les as pas? Enfin si nous ne les avons pas._

_Bon, OK, stop là. Je veux être seul dans ma tête compris ? …_

Cool, enfin seul. Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Où j'en suis avec Bella, concrètement ? Je l'aime, Oui. Je veux vraiment cet enfant, Oui. Voudrais-je réellement me marier avec elle ? Oui.

Pourrais-je lui révéler mon passé ? Voilà la grande question. Suis-je prêt à me confier? À enfin trouver la confiance de cette femme? À enfin me libérer de ces peurs, ces doutes incessants? Oui et toujours oui, mais, j'ai peur.

_Mais de quoi, bon Dieu ? Se manifesta de nouveau ma petite voix._

J'ai demandé à être seul, merde à la fin.

_Ouais, bah, réponds. Ensuite, je te fous la paix. Putain! T'as une femme presque parfaite à tes côtés qui te prouve chaque jour que Dieu existe qu'elle t'aime et toi tu as peur, mais peur de quoi nom de Dieu ?_

Bah, si je le savais triple idiot, je te le, enfin me le… Merde je le saurais quoi.

_Bah, moi je dis que t'es con et que tu as peur d'être heureux, car tu sais plus ce que c'est._

Hey, mais t'as craqué ou quoi ? Bien sûr que je veux être heureux.

_Alors, c'est quoi ton problème Ed ? Franchement, cette femme est bandante à souhait, gentille, merveilleuse avec Izzy, essaye d'accepter ta relation plus que bizarre avec notre jumelle, cuisine super bien, il te faut quoi de plus ? Ah, j'oubliais, elle t'aime à en mourir!_

Bon OK, je venais de me prendre une raclée par mon propre mental.

J'avais cette fâcheuse impression que je ne serais jamais libéré de ce poids, si je ne parlais pas. J'avais parlé, ma sœur savait tout ou presque. Pourquoi en pensant à Bella, en pensant la laisser sans trop de réponses, je me sentais oppressé, confus, nauséeux ? J'étais presque en colère contre moi-même de ne pas savoir quoi faire.

Je ne sais pas m'y prendre comme elle le voudrait, quand je la regarde, je vois bien sûr l'amour qu'elle me porte, mais j'ai l'impression de la décevoir à chaque fois qu'elle me dit _je t'aime_ et ces mots restent coincés dans ma gorge.

J'avais peur de mal faire ou de trop faire. Quand elle m'avait redonné mon collier, j'en avais été blessé et il avait fini par la fenêtre (merci les gênes Cullen et notre caractère), je m'étais senti rejeté par elle, par ma jumelle.

Par les deux femmes qui comptaient dans ma vie. Elle me reproche de la comparer à Emma, mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi, jamais je n'ai fait cela. D'ailleurs comment pourrais-je le faire alors qu'avec elle je n'ai jamais vécu le quart de ce que je vis avec Bella? Et les autres Alice et Jasper, ce dernier ne le ferait jamais et Alice, ma foi.

Parfois, elle semble froide, envahissante, mais ma jumelle, ma petite sœur nous protège, mais jamais elle ne ferait de comparaison. Je ne sais vraiment où elle est partie chercher cela. Pour Bella, je donnerais ma vie, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle attend de moi, j'ai vraiment cette phobie de la décevoir, de la perdre, de l'aimer trop ou pas assez, d'être maladroit avec elle.

Je me perds souvent et revient généralement à temps, mais saura-t-elle supporter tout cela alors qu'elle a déjà tant souffert ? J'ai mal souvent, je me perds aussi dans mes souvenirs, mais en fin de compte, ils ont tous raison. Il faut que j'arrête de penser au passé et enfin vivre mon présent et peut-être envisager mon futur ?

_Voilà, t'as tout compris, mon pote. Le truc c'est de pas foirer cette fois._

Et voilà, si je foire, je fais quoi sans Elle moi ?

_Rien, malheureusement._

Je devrais m'ouvrir et vivre enfin. Oui enfin, arrêtez, enfin essayez d'arrêter de vivre dans mon désespoir et avancez pour être enfin vraiment vivant. Redevenir l'Edward d'avant. Je m'endormis sur cette réflexion, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, j'avais eu ma conversation avec ma fille, elle m'avoua aimer vraiment Bella, mais ne voulais pas laisser de côté sa maman de cœur et que Bella aussi avait cette place dans son petit cœur, mais que sa Tatie était la première pour elle.

Je lui expliquai que personne ne lui demandait de choisir, mais qu'elle pouvait laisser une chance à Bella et qu'elle pouvait avoir la même place qu'Alice, car cette dernière ne lui en voudrait pas.

Elle me demanda ensuite des renseignements sur sa vraie maman et je lui expliquais tout ce dont je me souvenais. Je lui promis aussi de l'emmener voir sa mère à notre retour.

Le reste de la semaine passa entre bonne humeur, réunions et apprentissage de ski pour Izzy.

Le jeudi, Jasper m'appela en catastrophe. Apparemment, les bureaux avaient été saccagés et partout sur les murs y étaient inscrites de nombreuses menaces pour Bella et moi. Nous avions donc décidé de rentrer en trombe retrouvé nos moitiés. J'appelai Bella, qui paraissait une fois de plus terrorisée, mais malheureusement, je lui signalai que je ne serais pas là avant le vendredi.

J'avais roulé toute la nuit et Alice reprit le volant au matin pour que je puisse dormir un peu. Je me réveillais vers 12 h, nous arrêtions pour le déjeuner et je repris ensuite le volant. Nous arrivions à 19 h sur Manhattan, je déposai Alice chez elle et elle me proposa de me garder Izzy pour le week-end en me disant que cela était mieux, ainsi.

Je lui fis un baiser sur la joue et souffla un merci puis j'embrassai ma fille en lui disant d'être sage. Un dernier coup d'œil à ma famille m'indiqua qu'elle était inquiète, mais était là si j'avais besoin d'elle.

Arrivé devant la porte, j'appréhendais, j'étais anxieux, nerveux et angoissé comme jamais. Je fis glisser la clé dans la porte, la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit doucement. J'avais eu le temps de réfléchir un peu dans la voiture, de repenser encore et encore à ce que je ressentais pour Bella.

Puis la solution m'était venue d'elle-même, j'en avais fait part à Alice qui n'avait pas bronché. J'avais la mine sombre, je le savais. Mais je ne pouvais rien n'y faire. J'entrai enfin dans mon appartement et vis de suite Bella, recroquevillée sur le divan. Je m'approchais doucement et la vis me regarder, de ses yeux tristes.

Cela me déchira le cœur, mais je devais le faire, pour nous tous, il le fallait. Je pris une grande inspiration.

— Je suis désolé. Dis-je tel un lâche que je suis.

Elle me regarda effarée, les yeux ronds.

À suivre...

* * *

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pensez-vous que cela va rentrer dans l'ordre avec Bella et Edward ?_

_Pour ce qui est du chapitre 16, je dois attendre le retour de Lili à la maison, puisqu'il n'est pas terminé d'écrire._

_Même chose pour le chapitre 7 de La richesse d'une vie. Il n'est pas terminé._

**_Un immense merci à zinzinette pour sa correction. C'est très apprécié._**

_Jess et Lili_


	20. note

**Bonjours a tous et toutes.**

**Nous sommes désolés ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais un message d'avertissement.**

**Nous n'abandonnons pas nos fictions, nous ne les mettons pas en pause mais nous allons ralentir considérablement le rythme de notre écriture.**

**Effectivement moi (Lili) j'ai des soucis perso concernant ma fille et Jess, elle a trouvé un nouveau travail. Etant de pays différent et donc avec 6 heures de décalages, l'écriture ce fait difficile.**

**Donc de nouveaux chapitres arriveront mais les publications ne seront plus régulières. Nous vous conseillons de mettre des story alerte pour savoir quand nous postons un nouveau chapitre. Bien sur nous ferons notre maximum pour publier le plus vite possible à chaque fois.**

**En espérant que vous comprendrez et qu'aussi nous ne perdrons personnes, nous vous souhaitons un très bonne été et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre. Bise Jess et Lili.**


	21. re note

Bonsoirs à tous.

Et non désolé ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais bien une note.

La vie étant mal faite, j'ai eu pas mal de problème perso qui ce résolu petit à petit. Les fictions Cullen aime Swan toute une histoire et la richesse d'une vie, ne sont en aucun cas abandonnées. Nous reprenons l'écrire mais j'en suis désolé l'écrire ce fait effectivement moins vite.

Nous espérons que vous pourrez attendre encore un peu et nous faisons tous pour vous postez un chapitre très rapidement.

Encore une fois je renouvelle mes excuses et vous demande de patienté encore quelques jours pour CAS. La richesse d'une vie suivra ensuite.

En espérant que vous passez de bonnes vacances, bisous à toutes celles qui m'ont soutenue par leurs messages. Bise Lili.


	22. Chapitre 16

Coucou tout le monde! Hé oui vous ne rêvez pas ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre de Cullen aime Swan.

Nous remercions tout le monde pour le soutiens et la patience dont vous avez fait preuve envers Lili.

Nous avons un peu raccourci ce chapitre (nous l'avons couper en deux) pour ne pas que vous attendiez encore plus longtemps.

Alors un grand merci à tous et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre pleins de révélation qui enfin vous satisfera j'espère.

Merci les filles également pour toutes vos reviews :)

* * *

.

**Chapitre 16**

.**  
**

**PDV BELLA**

Je venais d'entrer de travailler, il était dix-huit heures trente passées, Jasper m'avait déposé devant la porte de l'immeuble. Il savait tout comme moi que ceux que nous aimions allaient arriver très bientôt. Il m'avait enlacé, et me fit comprendre que quoi qu'il arrive, il serait là pour moi. Je n'avais qu'à l'appeler. En arrivant chez-moi, tout était noir. Je n'allumai que la lumière sur la table en coin du salon. Ne pas savoir ce qui m'attendait lorsqu'il arriverait me faisait peur. J'aimais cet homme, je lui avais dit ce que j'attendais de lui. J'avais également réfléchi de mon côté, mais à quoi bon faire tous ces efforts s'il ne me voulait plus dans sa vie.

Ce fut sur cette pensée négative que je rangeais mon manteau ainsi que mes bottes dans le dressing d'entrée, puis je laissais trainer le sac de mon ordi portable devant la porte de ce dernier. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mis les pieds ici. Je n'avais pas voulu y revenir, malgré que Jasper me disait que cela m'aurait fait du bien de retrouver mon chez moi. Mais, mon chez-moi sans eux, n'était pas mon chez-moi. C'était à eux. Je n'étais qu'une étrangère en ces lieux lorsqu'ils n'y étaient pas.

J'avais la gorge nouée par l'émotion de savoir qu'il allait revenir bientôt. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait se produire. De la joie ? De la tristesse et finalement me sentir déchirée à vouloir en mourir ? Je ne savais pas et cela m'angoissait. J'aimais savoir, ne pas être prise au dépourvu, et pourtant, là en ce moment c'était totalement ce qui m'arrivait. Je m'étais dirigée vers le divan et m'y étais assise, les genoux repliés sous moi-même. Mon esprit alla vagabonder vers les lieux saccagés que l'on pouvait appeler nos bureaux. J'avais pleuré une partie de la journée à nettoyer tout le bordel qui avait été fait en ces lieux, voilà pourquoi nous étions entrés plus tard Jasper et moi. Les pièces qui avaient été les plus touchés avaient été mon bureau et celui d'Edward. Les portes avaient été forcées. Plusieurs dossiers manquaient, de nombreuses menaces sur les murs tel que : « Vous paierez pour ce que vous avez fait » mon fauteuil de travail avait été tailladé surtout au niveau du cou. J'en avais encore des frissons à y repenser. Tout le contenu de mes étagères et mon bureau étaient par terre. Mon fax, une perte totale. Le bureau d'Edward était dans le même état. Nous avions été plusieurs à ramasser le tout. Mais… tout ce que l'on voyait partout, était ces menaces. Menaces que j'avais rêvées tout au long de la nuit dernière.

Cela étant plus fort que moi, quelques larmes jaillir de mes yeux. Je ne pus contrôler ce flot de gouttes salées qui sortaient sans que je leur aie demandé. J'essuyai rageusement mes yeux du revers de la main. Puis entendis la clé tourner dans la serrure que j'avais verrouillée derrière moi.

La porte s'ouvrit.

J'entendis des pas s'approcher de moi lentement. Je relevai le regard et vis Edward.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, les seules paroles qui en sorties furent :

— Je suis désolé.

Il était désolé ! Non, mais ! Il avait été parti deux semaines. Je n'avais eu pratiquement pas de nouvelles d'eux, nous nous étions querellés au téléphone. Et tout bonnement, il me disait qu'il était désolé. Tel un lâche !

Je ne lui répondis pas. J'attendais de savoir la suite avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Mon cœur et ma tête étaient trop en contradiction en ce moment pour réfléchir correctement.

Il s'assied en face de moi et repris la parole, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans rien dire.

Je le fixais, me demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à me dire.

Puis au bout de quelques minutes, il reprit enfin.

- En arrivant ici, je savais quoi te dire, quoi faire mais là je suis encore plus perdu. Dit-il en se levant. Je sais que tu attends beaucoup de moi, beaucoup de réponses mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de te répondre. Dit-il de manière lasse en s'arrêtant devant la baie vitrée.

- Commences comme tu le ressens, tu réussiras peut-être à me dire ce que tu voulais, lui répondis-je doucement.

- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Rit-il amèrement. Je suis désolé pour tellement de choses... Sa phrase mourut dans le silence pesant entre nous.

- Commences par le début... réussis-je à lui dire d'une petite voix.

- Je ne sais même pas quel commencement tu veux Bella. Dit-il sombrement.

Que se passait-il avec lui ? Notre relation était-elle finie? Avais-je gaffée à ce point ? Tant de questions.

- Pourquoi t'excuser alors ? Lui demandais-je toujours assise sur le canapé, conservant ma position.

- Pour être franc, je ne sais pas vraiment. Souffla-t-il. Pour ma façon d'être avec toi, pour Paul, pour Alice et notre relation, pour juste être moi. Dit-il en murmurant la fin de sa phrase. Son front vint se coller à la vitre dans un bruit sourd.

- Ne dis pas de sottise Edward, lui dis-je en le regardant désolée et plus désemparée qu'avant son arrivée.

- Quoi des sottises ? Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, tu ne fais que souffrir même si je ne dis rien je ne suis pas aveugle Bella. J'ai un passé tumultueux avec lequel je survis sans même savoir comment je fais. Il me rattrape sans cesse. Quand... quand tu es partie, dit-il douloureusement, je... ça m'a tué, je me suis senti trahi et toute confiance que j'avais s'est dissolue et j'ai peur comme avant. Dit- il en s'asseyant à même le sol toujours en face de cette baie vitrée.

J'étais en train de réellement regretter d'être partie. Tout ce que nous avions bâti ensemble était si l'on pouvait dire, anéanti par ma faute. Je... j'avais rendu cet homme malheureux. J'avais le cœur gros suite à cela.

- Alors comme à mon habitude j'ai fui avec ma fille et ma sœur. Pour moi c'était la seule façon d'agir même si après coup je sais que ce n'est pas la bonne façon de faire. Continua-t-il. Mais quand j'ai peur c'est là que je vais, vers Alice. Je pense que tu n'as pas fait cela dans le but de me blesser ou autre mais moi je l'ai perçu ainsi. Je sais bien que tout est de ma faute, je ne te reproche rien mais comme tu le sais nos vieux démons sont difficiles à combattre. Depuis Chicago, j'ai appris à ne plus faire confiance et à toi je t'ai donné le bon dieu sans confession, je ne dis pas regretté juste qu'en partant tu m'as fait réfléchir plus qu'il n'aurait fallu. Finit-il.

- Je... je suis désolée. Je voulais que tu réfléchisses à la situation. À nous, à toi, à moi. Que tu finisses cette querelle avec Alice. Je ne voulais que retrouver l'homme que j'aimais. Je ne voulais pas te blesser à ce point, je n'étais pas censée partir, notre querelle m'a... poussée à bout. Dis-je en finissant par un murmure.

- Je ne te reproche pas vraiment d'être partie enfin si mais non. Enfin cette partie reste un peu confuse pour moi. Je sais que j'ai été exécrable avec toi particulièrement et merci pour Alice. Dit-il un sourire dans la voix. Mais à moi, tu me reproche d'être sombre sans vie mais Bella tu ne t'affirmes pas et passe tous, tout le temps, je ne sais jamais quoi penser de tes réactions. J'avoue qu'à l'instant présent, je ne sais pas quoi penser de "nous". Murmura-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas non plus. Tu étais comme cela à cause de la situation d'Alice, je le sais. Je suis vraiment désolée, lui dis-je les yeux plein d'eau. Jamais je n'aurais cru que cette situation aurait été si loin. Pour m'affirmer, j'ai toujours été réprimée, on m'a toujours dit de me la fermer, et que j'avais toujours tort. Donc, c'est presque qu'inné en moi de ne pas m'affirmer, dis-je avec les larmes coulant sur mes joues.

- Je sais que tu as vécu des trucs horribles avec Jacob et Paul mais je ne suis pas l'un d'entre eux et je t'ai toujours poussé au maximum de toi-même. Encore une fois, je suis désolé pour mon comportement mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé et tout ce qui ce passe, je ne sais pas où j'en suis. J'ai peur à chaque instant que tu t'en ailles, j'ai peur qu'on ait été trop vite, trop loin en peu de temps. Tu me dis ne pas me dévoiler à toi mais tu me rejettes quand je veux être attentif envers toi où tu me laisses être à tes côtés que lorsque tu fais tes cauchemars. Je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec toi. Donc oui, je sais que je suis très renfermé et qu'être avec moi doit être douloureux et contraignant mais je ne pense pas t'avoir forcé l'a dessus, non ?

-Non. Je... je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je... je ne suis pas la femme qu'il te faut. Tu mérites mieux que moi, dis-je en éclatant en sanglot.

Ayant la tête dans mes bras, je me rendis compte qu'il était à mes côtés qu'au moment où il me prit dans ses bras. Il me garda ainsi jusqu'au moment où j'arrêtai de pleurer. Lorsque je voulus le regarder, une fois les pleurs terminés, il s'éloigna de moi. Je pensais que j'allais me déchirer en deux de l'intérieur, suite à ce recul.

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu n'étais pas faite pour moi, Bella, loin de là. Mais tu dois apprendre à t'affirmer et comprendre que si je crie, je ne lèverais pas la main sur toi. Il y a aussi cette histoire d'avec Alice, je sais que tu ne comprends pas ma relation avec elle. Personne ne comprend en fait. Nous avons parlé tous les deux et je ne dis pas que je la verrais moins ou autre mais nous allons faire des efforts chacun de notre côté pour toi et Jasper. Je ne suis pas l'homme parfait, je suis bien pire mais toi et moi avons tous les deux besoin d'apprendre énormément de choses je crois. Dit-il en se tournant une fois de plus vers la baie vitrée.

- Oui. Je veux bien faire des efforts, tu sais. Et si tout ce que tu as écrit est encore vrai, je pourrais t'aider si tu veux. Mais... je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend, je ne sais même pas s'il y a encore un nous. Ne sachant rien... c'est difficile pour moi, murmurais-je.

- Oui c'est encore vrai mais je pense qu'il faudra laisser du temps au temps. Je ne veux pas te blesser ni rien mais j'ai perdu toute confiance en "nous" alors le temps fera les choses, je crois. Dit-il doucement.

Il était sérieux là ? Il ne voulait pas me blesser mais disait avoir perdu toute confiance en nous. C'était la pire chose qu'un homme avait pu me dire dans toute ma vie. Les larmes remontèrent à mes yeux les faisant piquer une nouvelle fois. Que faire...? Il me disait que le temps ferait les choses... aussi bien dire que nous deux c'était fini, cela aurait été moins blessant. Dur. Mais moins blessant.

- J'ai confiance en toi Bella mais quand tu es partie, tu as fissuré un truc que j'ai cassé moi aussi en partant. J'ai peur qu'à la moindre difficulté tu partes en courant, j'ai peur que tu me laisses. Je suis quelqu'un d'effrayé par la vie en elle-même. Tu m'as donné l'envie de vivre mais aussi de mourir le jour où tu es partie. Dit-il une larme roulant sur sa joue.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te quitter, ni de te laisser, tu sais. J'ai voulu te faire réagir. Que tu bouges. Je ne pensais pas te faire souffrir à ce point. Lui dis-je désolée en voyant cette larme sur sa joue normalement si douce. Mais aujourd'hui un duvet de 2-3 jours accueillit cette goutte salée.

- Je propose qu'on y aille tranquillement et on avisera le moment venu qu'en dis-tu ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Ce qui veut dire ? Je ne comprends plus rien... un moment on va vite et va à merveille, l'autre moment y'a un souci, notre vie est foutue en l'air. Donc, tous... tous... nos projets sont retardés ou annulés, dis-je en détournant le regard et me demandant ce que je faisais encore ici.

Je n'avais pas lâché du regard le dos d'Edward pendant tout mon monologue. Lorsque j'eus terminé il se retourna vivement. Son regard, me glaça le sang, il était noir, noir de colère. J'aurais dû me taire. On n'arrêtait pas de me le dire. J'aurais dû écouter ces gens. Cela fait moins mal quand je ne parle pas. Aussitôt que je dis ce que je pense, les gens sont toujours fâchés contre moi, il ne faut pas chercher loin la raison de mon mutisme en temps de querelle.

Je fermais les yeux, déroutée.

- Entends-tu tes propres paroles ? Siffla-t-il. T'ais-je dis vouloir arrêter quoique ce soit mais bordel, voilà de quoi je parlais. Tu fuis sans arrêt Bella. Au moindre petit désaccord, à la moindre fausse note tu pars ou arrête tout ou remet tout en questions. Je suis las de me battre contre du vent. Tu baisses les bras à la moindre difficulté. Tu parlais de vouloir retrouver l'homme que j'étais mais moi je voudrais retrouver la petite fille aux yeux brillants qui m'a montré que l'on pouvait toujours tendre la main. Dit-il plus tendrement.

- Pardon. Tu voulais que je parle, je l'ai fait. Tu dis que je ne parle jamais. J'ai ouvert mon cœur. Mais encore là ce n'est pas assez. Je n'ai pas connu autre chose que la fuite. Que cela soit dans ma tête ou autre. Tout à commencer par mon père donc, ca remonte à loin tu sais. Je te l'ai dit que des efforts je peux essayer d'en faire... mais ce n'est pas facile lorsque cela remonte à si loin, mon estime de moi est bien loin derrière.

- Mais là tu ne m'as pas parlé d'efforts, tu m'as parlé de partir. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais... c'est moi qui me demande si tu veux toujours de moi. Je ne suis pas bonne pour toi, je ne t'apporte que du vent. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

- N'as-tu rien écouté de ce que je viens de t'expliquer ? Je t'ai dit vouloir continuer alors arrêtes d'être butée à la fin.

-Ok, répondis-je d'une voix gênée. Mais c'est si complexe, nous deux. J'aimerais tant pouvoir te rendre heureux et te faire enfin oublier ou te soulager du moins de ton passé. Mais j'ai bien peur, de ne pas réussir... ou que tu ne me laisses pas essayer.

- Nous verrons. Dit-il doucement. As-tu mangé ce soir ? Dit-il en détournant un peu la conversation.

- Non, je n'ai pas faim. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé au bureau et les émotions de ce soir, je crois avoir mangé pour 2 jours. Dis-moi, pourquoi détournes-tu toujours la conversation lorsque l'on parle de sujet que tu n'aimes pas ? Ajoutais-je.

- Ok et bien Miss Swan tu vas manger et pas de discussion ensuite tu iras prendre un bain et te coucher. Et je ne détourne pas la conversation mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu as eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui et tu dois être épuisée. Dit-il nonchalamment.

- Je n'ai pas faim, j'ai un petit mal de cœur à la place de mon estomac. Sur ces paroles, je lui tendis la main en espérant qu'il veuille bien venir me rejoindre.

- Bella tu dois manger. Tonna t-il en allant à la cuisine. Il s'y affaira quelques minutes et revins avec une bouteille d'eau et un sandwich qu'il me mit dans ma main, restée tendue.

- Tu as pu trouver quelque chose de non périssable dans cette maison ? Depuis le temps que nous avons été absents. Je pris une bouchée pour le contenter, mais la bouchée me roulait en bouche.

- Je vais te faire couler un bain. Dit-il en courant presque dans les escaliers.

Où voulait-il en venir ? Pourquoi voulait-il que je prenne un bain ? Je ne sais pas si cela était dû à la dure journée de ménage ou bien au comportement d'Edward. J'étais abasourdie. Il voulait toujours de moi, mais aucune caresse, aucun câlin, rien. Qu'est-ce que l'avenir nous réservait dorénavant ?

Je déposai mon assiette sur la table basse, pris une gorgée d'eau pour faire passer la bouchée que je n'avais pas réussi à avaler. Je m'étendis sur le divan et regardais le plafond tout en repensant aux dernières 24h qui venaient de se terminer. Trop de choses. Trop de questionnements. Ce fût sur cette note, que je revis Edward revenir au salon.

- Ton bain est prêt princesse. Moi je vais devoir aller à la société évaluer les dégâts, je ne pense pas en avoir pour longtemps.

- L'agent d'assurance en sinistre est venu aujourd'hui, l'évaluation est faite. Jasper attend les résultats. Mais bon... d'accord si tu veux y aller, je vais comprendre, c'est ta société. Merci pour le bain, dis-je en me levant du divan.

- Pourquoi es-tu vexée encore ?

- Je ne suis pas vexée. Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que ta société est importante pour toi. Allez, vas-y, si tu veux revenir. Lui dis-je dans un demi-sourire.

- OK, bon bah à tout à l'heure. Enfin je pense que tu dormiras vu l'heure qu'il est déjà. Profites de ton bain. Dit-il suivi d'un sourire en coin. Il s'approcha et embrassa mon front, recula prit sa veste, ses clés et commença à partir.

- Euh... t'es sûr que tu veux y aller ? Un bain, ça ne t'intéresse pas ? Lui demandais-je en rougissant. Ah, laisses tomber, je divague, dis-je en rougissant encore plus.

- Les bains avec toi m'intéressent toujours, mais pas ce soir désolé. Dit-il un sourire en coin en ouvrant la porte.

- Ah, d'accord. Ne fais pas une attaque en voyant ton bureau. Et... je vais avoir besoin d'un nouveau fax, enfin, bonne fin de soirée, lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers l'escalier pour monter à l'étage.

- Princesse ?

- Humm... lui répondis-je en me retournant pour le regarder tristement, quoiqu'avec une lueur d'espoir au fond du regard.

- Ne fais pas la tête, je reviens. Dit-il en souriant et en fermant la porte sans que je puisse répondre.

Il était parti.

Il m'avait laissée pantoise au pied de l'escalier. J'avais brisé quelque chose dans mon couple et cela était évident. Oui, sa société était importante, mais il aurait pu attendre au lendemain pour s'y rendre.

Il avait été gentil et avenant comme toujours envers moi, mais il m'avait laissé, seule.

Je m'ennuyais de la présence de mon frère. Lui, toujours là pour moi ces dernières semaines. Si je ne m'étais pas retenue je l'aurais déjà au bout du fil. Mais je ne pouvais pas, il devait être avec Alice et surement Izzy, puisque cette dernière n'était pas rentré à la maison avec son père.

Je montais à l'étage d'un pas lent, le cœur lourd. Je me déshabillais puis me glissais dans la baignoire à l'eau de rose qu'Edward m'avait fait couler. Tantôt pleurant, tantôt fulminant contre le départ de mon amant, tantôt contre moi-même. La chaleur de l'eau eut tôt fait de m'engourdir les sens et de m'y assoupir.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restais assoupie dans la baignoire, mais lorsque je me réveillais l'eau était froide et je frissonnais. Je vidais l'eau de mon bain, me séchais et m'en allais me coucher, nue, seule, dans mon lit. Il était bien vide. Avant de me rendormir, une traitresse coula une nouvelle fois sur ma joue avant que je sombre dans le pays de mes démons.

.

**PDV Edward.**

Je partis précipitamment de l'appartement. J'avais la tête retournée. En rentrant, je pensais pouvoir répondre à ses questions, tout lui dire sur mon passé mais je m'étais dégonflé, comme souvent d'ailleurs. Je n'avais pas pu avoir de contact physique avec elle, sinon j'étais sûr de lui sauter dessus très vite. La revoir si fragile mais si belle à la fois, n'avait que renforcé mon désir pour elle.

Je montais rapidement dans ma voiture et ouvris toutes les fenêtres espérant m'aérer la tête et faire le tri sur mes idées et résolutions.

Encore une fois j'avais plus que merdé, Bella avait besoin de mon soutien et j'avais fui une nouvelle fois. Je ne savais définitivement pas m'y prendre avec elle. Je ne voulais pas lui balancer tout mon passé comme cela en pleine figure, je ne savais même pas comment lui dire, comment aborder le sujet. Secouant la tête je m'aperçus que j'en étais rendu à mes bureaux. Je sortis et monta à notre étage.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi était horrible et je ne m'imagine pas comment cela avait été avant le petit rangement de Bella et Jasper. Les murs étaient peints d'insultes et de menaces envers ma fille, Bella, Alice et moi. Il y avait de tout mais le pire fut «Ta fille paieras pour vos fautes », mes jambes faillirent se dérober sous moi. Comment pouvait-on s'en prendre à ma fille ? Je commençais à rager seul, qu'ils essayent de s'en prendre à ma princesse ou même à Bella et Alice. Je tapais furieusement au mur et entra à grands pas dans mon bureau. Je me statufiais d'horreur. Mon bureau était retourné, mes cadres explosés au mur, mon siège lacéré de toute part, ma moquette avait subi le même sort que mon siège. Mes dossiers déchiquetés, mon coffre forcé. Putain de merde mais qu'avais-je fait à ce putain de bon dieu pour qu'on nous fasse cela ?

Je préférais partir de ces lieux car sinon je serais capable de finir le travail de ces connards. Même si nous allions être couverts pour les réfections des bureaux, il y avait des choses que jamais je ne pourrais remplacer. Comme le cadre que ma fille m'avait confectionné pour la fête des pères ou des photos que je gardais secrètement d'Emma dans mon coffre.

Je tapais rageusement sur mon volant et décidais de me calmer avant de rentrer car si Bella ne dormait pas encore, elle n'apprécierait certainement pas de me voir dans cet état et je supposais qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de cela en ce moment. Je me dirigeais donc vers le cimetière, mon refuge contre la vie.

J'arrivais enfin à sa tombe. Comme à mon habitude je posais un baiser sur sa pierre et m'assied en tailleur face à sa photo.

- Salut ma douce. Cela fait un moment que je ne suis venu te voir, désolé, j'ai des petits soucis personnels. Soufflais-je bas comme pour ne pas la déranger dans son sommeil éternel. Izzy a commencé à me poser des questions sur toi, tu sais ? Donc je reviendrais avec elle te voir, dis-je avec un sourire tendre. Pour parler de mes soucis, bah en fait c'est con. Dis-je en me passant la main dans les cheveux. Tu vois y'a Bella, pis bah il y avait son ex. J'avoue que sur le coup j'ai réagi bêtement mais tu sais toi que je suis impulsif. Bref le mec est en prison à cause de moi et Alice m'en a voulu et pour le coup Bella aussi. A cause de cela, j'ai failli les perdre toutes les deux, Emma, ma voix se cassa et un sanglot sortit involontairement de ma gorge.

Repenser aux faits que j'aille failli perdre l'amour de ma vie ainsi que mon double me mettait à mal. Je ne voyais plus ma vie sans l'une ni l'autre. Et en me disant cela, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas auprès d'Emma que je devais être mais bien auprès de Bella. Je me relevais difficilement et commençais à partir mais me retournais avant de ne plus voir sa tombe.

- Merci, je ne sais pas si c'est toi qui m'as ouvert les yeux mais merci tout de même. Tu resteras toujours là, dis-je en montrant mon cœur, mais je dois avancer et faire de mon présent et mon futur un bonheur constant. Je t'aimerai toujours Em, je reviendrai aussi mais moins souvent, pour nous tous, il le faut.

Je courus jusqu'à ma voiture et démarra en trombe. En arrivant toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Normal à plus d'une heure du matin. Bella devait dormir à poings fermés. J'entrais et monta directement à notre chambre prestement. Je retrouvais ma douce, endormie, au milieu du lit, nue comme un ver.

Je la contemplais un moment, détaillant ses formes parfaites, ses beaux cheveux marron éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Le halo de la lune la faisait paraitre tel un ange descendu du ciel et cet ange voulait encore de moi. Après tout dieu était peut être clément avec moi pour accorder à cette divinité de rester à nos côtés. Je me secouais, me sentant divaguer encore une fois. J'allais me doucher pour me rafraichir et ensuite rejoindre mon ange dans notre lit.

L'eau chaude me détendit comme il le fallait, mes muscles se décontractaient les uns après les autres grâce à la chaleur. Je sortis et enfila un boxer propre. En revenant dans la chambre Bella avait changé de place et s'était mise de son côté, savait-elle inconsciemment que j'étais à la maison ? Je me glissais sous les draps et elle vint directement se coller à moi.

De mes doigts frôlant sa peau douce, je dessinais ses courbes faisant glisser mon index sur chacune de celles-ci. Ma main parcourait son corps, si doux au toucher, en étant aussi légère qu'une plume. Mon effleurement la fit frissonner et gémir. Même si elle dormait, son corps semblait ressentir ma présence. Je ne savais pas si elle serait d'accord mais mon toucher se fit plus confiant, plus poussé sur son corps si divin.

Mon corps s'enflamma au vu de ses réactions, elle bougeait, soupirait d'aise et gémissait doucement. Sous ses gémissements, mon bas ventre se réveilla et je voulais plus en espérant qu'elle le veuille aussi.

Je déposais un baiser dans son cou puis un autre tout en remontant légèrement sur sa mâchoire puis revenant à nouveau dans son cou. Je ne savais si elle m'entendrait vu qu'elle dormait à moitié mais je voulais lui dire.

- Ma douce Bella, je suis désolé. _Un baiser sur son épaule_, d'être un con fini, _un baiser sur le haut de sa voluptueuse poitrine_, de fuir comme ça presque tout le temps_, un baiser sur son sein droit_, mais je vais essayer d'être, _un baiser sur son sein gauche_, celui que tu attends.

Ma langue sortit et traça une ligne imaginaire partant du centre de sa poitrine jusqu'à sur son ventre. Son souffle devint plus erratique, haletant légèrement, me faisant savoir son état d'éveil. Je n'en menais pas large de mon côté, j'étais plus que dur et j'avais dû mal à ne pas aller en elle sans l'avoir préparée. Je voulais par cette nuit essayer de lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais et qu'elle comptait pour moi.

Je continuais mon chemin avec ma bouche en embrassant son bas-ventre puis je glissais doucement ma langue vers son jardin secret. Elle soulevait ses hanches d'impatience mais je n'accélérais pas le rythme pour autant. Ma langue passa la barrière de ses lèvres fines et gonflées de plaisir pour arriver à son bouton de plaisir qui était tout autant gonflé. N'attendant que mes douces caresses que ma langue commençait à lui prodiguer. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort ce qui fit redoubler mes coups de langues sur son mont de vénus. Je suçotais cette petite boule, la pinçait de mes dents. Je pénétrais ensuite dans son antre avec cette dernière en effectuant des ronds en allant le plus loin possible tout en y ajoutant mon pouce sur son clitoris. Pour lui prodiguer le plaisir dont elle méritait. Très vite, ma langue fut rejointe par l'un de mes doigts. Bella se tortillait de plus en plus en gémissant toujours plus fort, me rendant par la même occasion, encore plus dur que je ne l'étais déjà, cela en devenait vraiment douloureux. Je pris l'une de ses mains qui agrippait le drap et la plaça sur son sein pour qu'elle puisse se caresser en même temps que je la léchais. Elle prit mon invitation avec ferveur, cette vision était très érotique et me raviva.

Je retirais ma langue et la remplaçai par un deuxième doigt ce qui arracha un énième gémissement de ma douce. Très vite, j'en rajoutais un troisième et pompa plus vite et plus fort, car son apogée arrivait. Je la sentais se resserrer autour de mes doigts et gémir plus fort et plus vite, sa respiration était erratique et bruyante. La sentant arriver au summum, ma bouche descendit lécher son suc jusqu'à la dernière goutte. J'aimais son gout, il était presque sucré, un vrai délice. Je remplaçais ma main par la sienne, la plaçant sur son bout de plaisir et me caressa à mon tour, en faisant de longs va-et-vient avec ma main sur ma verge déjà engorgée, excitée de par cette vision idyllique.

Je me sentis gonfler deux fois plus. N'y tenant plus et sans la prévenir j'entrais en elle d'un puissant coup de rein ce qui l'a fit s'arquer. Nous avions crié tous les deux en même temps sous la sensation qui nous avait habitées à cet instant. Elle était si étroite. Sans attendre, je mis plusieurs violents coups de butoir en elle allant frapper dans le fond de son antre me sentant à ma place dans mon chez moi.

Je m'amusais à contrôler notre orgasme en venant tantôt puissamment tantôt doucement presque en m'immobilisant, ce qui provoquait des soupirs de provocation de mon ange. Lorsque je repris un rythme soutenu, Bella ne contrôlait plus rien et moi j'étais presque dans le même état. Son souffle était saccadé au possible, criant sous tous mes coups, me demandant d'enfin la libérer. Je repris alors mon petit manège tantôt vite, tantôt lent pour la faire patienter, si l'on pouvait appeler cela ainsi. Après plusieurs minutes de mon petit jeu, je glissais nos mains entrelacées et m'amusa avec son clitoris tout en accélérant la cadence, en la retenant par la hanche de ma main libre, et en y allant encore plus fort.

J'avais l'impression d'être un animal en rut mais merde que c'était bon. Bella se resserra violement sur ma queue me retenant prisonnier et poussa un cri puissant en m'appelant. Je la suivis bien vite, étant si serré entre ses parois, en me déversant en elle tout en criant par la même occasion son propre prénom, d'une voix rauque et erratique.

Je m'écroulais à moitié sur son corps nu et en sueur, cherchant respectivement nos respirations. Je l'embrassais partout sur le visage et me laissais tomber sur le côté pour ensuite la prendre dans mes bras et l'entourer espérant la protéger un peu. Sa respiration se calma petit à petit tout comme la mienne et elle finit par s'endormir calée dans mes bras, sa tête reposant sur mon torse.

Aucune parole n'avait été échangée, nous avions juste été tendres, sensuels et animal communiquant notre amour l'un pour l'autre, même si tout n'était pas réglé, loin de là, je nous avais permis de souffler un peu.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avant mon ange, qui avait un sourire béat sur le visage. Je me levais doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et alla à la cuisine préparer notre petit déjeuner.

Je nous fis des œufs, du bacon, du café ainsi que des toasts. Je plaçais le tout sur un plateau rajoutant deux verres de jus d'orange, accompagné d'une rose rouge du rosier que ma sœur avait planté sur ma terrasse. Je remontais à notre chambre déposa le plateau sur la commode et m'assis sur le coté de Bella en le réveillant tendrement.

Je lui caressais la joue, l'embrassait sur le front.

- Mon Ange réveille-toi, soufflais-je à son oreille.

- Hummmm...bonjour, me dit-elle toute endormie en ouvrant les yeux difficilement.

- Bonjour, dis-je en souriant, le petit déjeuner de Madame est servi. Dis-je en me levant et en prenant le plateau pour lui porter.

- Le petit-déjeuner au lit. Pour quelle occasion ? me demanda-t-elle surprise, en s'asseyant dans le lit.

- Juste pour te faire plaisir. Souriant en coin en lui tendant son café.

Elle me sourit gentiment appréciant, je crois, cette attention. Je lui souris en retour et pris une gorgée de mon propre café. Malgré notre nuit, je savais que rien n'était réglé et Bella le démontrait car elle paraissait légèrement distante, sur ses réserves mais comment lui en vouloir ? Le silence devenait légèrement pesant je décidais de le rompre et lui dire un début d'explication.

- Écoute... Je passais ma main nerveusement dans ma tignasse décoiffée. Je sais que... Je sais que nous devons parler et tout, je te promets de te donner le plus d'explications possibles mais je demande juste un temps mort de quelques heures, pas de jours ou de mois, juste une petite matinée ou même moins si tu veux mais juste me laisser du répit devant tout ca, dis-je avec un geste de la main évasif.

- C'est d'accord, mais ne me fais pas attendre davantage, s'il te plait, me demanda-t-elle légèrement anxieuse.

- Juré, dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Oui je lui dirais le plus de choses possibles mais j'avais besoin de cette pause où nous devenions juste Bella et Edward simples amoureux où rien ne comptait juste cette insouciance qu'elle me faisait ressentir à ses côtés. Je voulais de la légèreté, je voulais ne pas réfléchir, ne pas penser à Emma ni à Alice ni à Izzy, je voulais juste penser à nous tout simplement du moins pour quelques heures.

- Ok donc une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, je te propose que tu prennes ta douche, moi je descendrais faire des petites choses ensuite une balade cela te convient-il princesse ? Dis-je plus enthousiasme.

- Oui, d'accord, me dit-elle en me souriant, puis elle prit une gorgée de café.

Je lui souris franchement. Nous finissions de manger en nous souriant doucement toujours avec une certaine appréhension dans nos gestes mais un peu plus détendus. J'embrassais doucement son front et me leva pour descendre en lui demandant si elle avait fini elle me répondit oui avec certaines rougeurs sur les joues et je pris le plateau descendant à la cuisine.

Je mis en route la chaine hifi et laissa la radio diffuser ses morceaux en continu. Là il diffusait un morceau assez entrainant de Lady Gaga « Poker face ».

J'entendais l'eau couler, ce qui signifiait que Bella prenait sa douche, je préparais donc un pique nique pour le parc et mis le tout dans un panier que je savais être dans le placard de l'entrée.

Je bougeais au fil de la musique que j'appréciais pour la mélodie et le rythme et non pour les paroles. J'entendis un léger rire et trouva Bella appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte m'observant, souriante.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je en souriant et en arquant un sourcil.

- Ça fait du bien de réentendre de la musique et te voir ainsi, me dit-elle toujours en souriant.

- Ok, dis-je en riant un peu. Tu es prête ? Dis-je en dodelinant la tête toujours entrainé par la musique.

- Oui, toujours, me dit-elle en étouffant un rire.

Je m'avançais vers elle et lui tendis mon bras ayant déjà préparé un sac avec mon iPod ainsi que les baffes et le panier dans mon autre main.

- Si Madame veut bien se donner la peine. Dis-je avec un sourire en m'inclinant légèrement dans une révérence.

- Où nous amènes-tu ? Demanda-t-elle avec sa curiosité habituelle.

- Surprise princesse, soufflais-je toujours courbé attendant qu'elle prenne mon bras.

Elle prit mon bras faisant à son tour une courbe gracieuse. Cela me fit rire et nous prenions le chemin du garage sans plus de mots. Je lui ouvris sa portière comme à mon habitude et elle roula une fois de plus des yeux mais en rougissant tout de même. Je montais à mon tour après avoir refermé sa portière et démarra rapidement. Pendant le court chemin j'osais lui prendre la main en y faisant des cercles, elle se laissa faire en soupirant de contentement, je souris derechef, cela me réchauffa tout de même le cœur de savoir qu'un simple geste de ma part pourrait l'apaiser un temps soit peu.

En arrivant, je refis mes gestes de départ et lui prit la main pour l'entrainer dans un coin reculé où je me posais souvent avec Izzy. Je déposais au sol une première couverture. Je l'invitais à s'y assoir ce qu'elle fit et déposa une deuxième couverture sur elle car il ne faisait pas trop froid mais ce n'était pas non plus la canicule, nous étions tout de même en décembre, à quelques jours de Noël.

Je m'assis à ses côtés et pris deux couvertures de plus une pour moi et une pour nous deux. Je m'allongeais et elle m'imita.

- Tu connais le jeu des nuages ? Demandais-je après un moment de silence où juste le vent dans les arbres se faisait entendre.

- Non, c'est quoi au juste ? Me demanda-t-elle en tournant son visage vers moi.

- Tu regardes les nuages dans le ciel et tu essayes de leur trouver une forme. Tu vois celui-là, dis-je en lui montrant du doigt un nuage, elle tourna son visage vers le ciel et regarda là où mon doigt montrait. Il ressemble à un visage, peut-être dieu nous observe, peut-être est-ce son visage. Dis-je pensif. A toi. Dis-je en souriant.

- Qui t'as appris ce jeu ? Demanda-t-elle en continuant de fureter le ciel de ses yeux chocolat.

- Emma, soufflais-je mal à l'aise.

- Oh, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'aime ce jeu ? Demandais-je doucement.

- Oui, dis-moi, dit-elle toujours en regardant le ciel, évitant mon regard.

- Je l'aime pas parce qu'Emma me l'a apprit non, je l'aime car chaque nuage est unique et que tu peux recommencer chaque jour car aucun ne sera identique. Ils n'ont ni passé ni futur à toi d'imaginer ce que sera leurs vies si tu la leur fait durer. Dis-je pensif me rappelant mes moments de douceur avec Emma mais aussi avec Élisabeth et Alice.

Après quelques minutes de silence, je repris.

- C'est le moment de s'expliquer hein ? Dis-je incertain me mettant sur un de mes coudes pour la regarder.

- Je crois oui, dit-elle en essuyant une larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Elle évitait toujours mon regard. Avait-elle si peur de ce qu'y allait résulter notre discussion ?

- Poses-moi toutes les questions que tu veux, j'y répondrai sans détour et sans me braquer mais regardes-moi, je t'en supplie, finissais-je en murmurant faiblement.

Je la voyais indécise, ne bougeant pas.

- Bella, l'appelais-je en caressant sa joue tendrement.

- Je... je ne sais plus où nous en sommes Edward, tu peux me le dire toi ? Finit-elle par me dire en tournant légèrement sa tête vers moi.

- Je... Je ne sais pas trop, je crois que trop de non-dits ont fait que nous nous sommes éloignés. Que ce que tu me reproches est juste et que je dois pas mal changer pour sauver le « nous » mais cela est ma version peut-être suis-je dans l'erreur ?

- Je sais que j'ai mes torts aussi, je ne dis pas souvent ce que je pense, mais tu le sais... c'est l'habitude face à cela. Pardonnes-moi. S'excusa-t-elle, la voix tremblotante.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser et ne pleures pas s'il te plait nous avons tous deux des torts, je conçois que j'en ai un peu plus que toi et que tu es en droit de savoir tout à mon sujet. C'est difficile de parler de cela pour moi mais je crois que si tu es là avec moi aujourd'hui c'est que tu veux tout comme moi sauver notre ensemble donc pour cela nous devons avancer. Pour moi, je dois te parler et toi apprendre à dire ce que tu penses réellement et non rester dans le rôle de la parfaite femme qui ferme sa gueule sans broncher. Dis-je doucement.

- Tu peux me parler de ce qui s'est passé depuis le tout début ? Ce qui t'as fait changer à ce point ? Pourquoi tu es rendu si renfermé sur toi-même depuis toutes ces années ?

- Ok, je soufflais un grand coup puis repris. Avant d'être ainsi, j'étais un gars bien élevé, timide, gentleman et surtout crédule et croyant en l'amour parfait. J'étais un petit gars chétif qui se laissait tabasser et insulter par ses camarades, un jour vers l'âge de treize, quatorze ans mon frère en a eu marre que je me laisse faire et m'a presque supplié d'aller habiter à Chicago avec mon oncle et ma tante. Je suivis sa demande et alla vivre là-bas un an, c'est d'ailleurs là-bas que j'ai rencontré Paul. Bref mon oncle étant un ancien militaire m'apprit tous les rudiments d'entrainement pour me défendre et surtout riposter si cela était obligé. Je revins donc à mes quinze ans chez mes parents, changé physiquement et psychiquement. Mon frère, ma sœur et mes parents étaient fiers de me voir plus assuré, surtout quand je revenais de l'école je souriais sans faux semblants alors tout le monde était content et moi aussi. A l'école, je n'étais plus la tête de turc de tout le monde et je pouvais maintenant défendre ma sœur comme il le fallait. Mon retour et ma nouvelle assurance attira l'œil de tous mais surtout des filles et j'avais une certaine côte auprès de la gente féminine. Malheureusement, aucune ne m'intéressait vraiment et là encore c'est Emmett qui m'a dit fonces, l'amour viendra peut-être en essayant avec la personne. J'ai suivi son conseil et je suis sorti avec Lauren Mallory, je ne sais pas si tu la connais ? Demandais-je pour faire une petite pause.

- J'ai entendu parler d'elle, mais elle était plus âgée que moi, donc non je ne la connais pas vraiment, me dit-elle simplement.

- Bah en fait, c'était une amie de ma sœur, souvent elle me parlait d'elle en bien, me disant que c'était une cool ouverte et sérieuse. J'ai donc pris le risque de la convoiter et nous sommes vite sortis ensemble. Tous ce passait parfaitement bien, je l'aimais, vraiment d'un amour simple, innocent, un premier amour d'ado quoi. J'ai vécu toutes mes premières fois avec elle. Au bout d'un certain temps, je la trouvais changée et notre couple s'essoufflait mais je l'aimais donc je me disais que cela était passager, un jour j'ai voulu lui faire une surprise.

Je fis une pause, me rappelais, me faisait mal, encore aujourd'hui.

- Je suis allé chez elle et sa mère m'a ouvert gênée et désolée, je ne comprenais pas mais elle me laissa passer. Je suis monté et en ouvrant la porte j'ai découvert cette trainée au lit avec mon meilleur pote, j'étais fou de rage alors j'ai tout cassé dans sa chambre et ce sont mon frère et ma sœur, appelés par la mère de Lauren, qui m'ont arrêté. Je suis resté cloitré dans ma chambre pendant des jours avec seulement ma sœur à mes côtés, ne supportant personne d'autre. Je me suis relevé petit à petit grâce a elle et ensuite nous sommes partis à New York. Là, j'ai commencé à voler de femme en femme n'accordant pas de place dans mon cœur pour aucune d'elle. J'ai ensuite rencontré ton frère, à ce moment-là, nous étions tous les deux dans le même délire en nous autodétruisant ensemble sans vraiment vouloir en sortir...

Elle m'arrêta dans mon récit presque choquée.

- Jazz a fait ça ? Dit-elle, ahurie. Voilà pourquoi il n'était jamais à l'appartement lorsque je suis venue chez eux. La fois où tu m'as surprise en marcel et shorty, me dit-elle en rougissant.

- Oui, mais tu veux vraiment savoir cette partie là ? Demandais-je peu sûr.

- Oui, je veux tout savoir, aussi choquant que cela puisse être, je dois savoir, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Promets-moi juste de ne pas faire de différence avec Jasper alors.

- Ce qui est du passé, est du passé Edward. Il est devenu celui que je connais aujourd'hui parce qu'il a passé à travers tout cela. C'est mon frère et je l'aime. Mon passé n'est pas des plus roses, je n'ai pas à juger.

- Merci, encore une chose, tu as connu Maria ? Demandais-je en crachant le prénom de cette dernière.

- Non. La vie de Jasper, après son départ de Forks avec James et Rose, m'est totalement inconnue.

- Jasper a dérivé à cause d'elle et que tu ne la connaisses pas, ne m'étonne guère. Rosalie lui a craché dessus le jour où elle l'a rencontré. Dis-je en souriant à ce souvenir. Rose avait eu raison cette fois-là.

Je soufflais pour me donner du courage et repris.

- Maria était la parfaite déesse pour ton frère à ce moment-là. Il sortait d'une petite histoire avec une fille qui l'avait pris pour un con et cela a touché son égo de mâle. Maria est arrivée et l'a remis sur la route sauf que ce n'était pas la bonne. Elle l'a initié à la drogue douce puis dure, elle jouait avec lui en étant avec lui une semaine puis le quittant et ensuite le faire revenir à elle en me faisant supplier de le reprendre. Quand je l'ai connu, il était pas mal embarqué et son histoire avec elle était pas mal chaotique. Je touchais déjà à pas mal de trucs et ton frère m'a fait entrer dans un cercle fermé de drogues, alcools et sexe, en bref tout ce que je voulais. Nos sœurs n'acceptaient pas mais fermaient en quelque sorte les yeux sur nos débauches respectives. De fil en aiguille, nous avons dealé pour Maria et sa bande sur le campus et nous nous enfoncions de plus en plus dans nos problèmes, se foutant de tout et de tout le monde. Nous étions dans notre monde, notre bulle où nous planions quasi 24h sur 24. Ma sœur et la tienne essayaient de nous résonner mais rien n'y faisait, nous restions ainsi. Après un moment, dealer ne nous intéressait plus et la relation avec Maria commençait à s'arrêter donc nous avons commencé à nous éloigner un peu. Maria revenait souvent en charge mais ton frère a tenu bon. Nous nous sommes sevrés de la drogue grâce à Alice qui était au courant de tout mais nous sommes restés dans le cercle de l'alcool et du sexe. Je m'arrêtais un peu la laissant digérer les infos que je venais de lui dire. Ca va ? Lui demandais-je anxieux.

- Euh... oui, je crois. Continues, ça va surement passer. Me dit-elle abasourdie par tout ce que je venais de lui dire.

- Ok, nous avons continué ainsi pendant un temps jusqu'à un soir. Je pris une pause, la rage revenait avec le souvenir. Alice... Alice a voulu venir avec nous, nous ne voulions pas mais elle venait de se faire larguer par son connard et elle a tapé une crise pour venir, j'aurais du batailler et l'empêcher de venir mais déjà à cette époque j'étais faible et elle avait besoin de moi alors nous avons dit ok. La soirée se passa normalement, nous faisions un effort nous ne buvions pas énormément et faisions attention à Alice mais des filles nous ont accosté et nous avons parlé un peu avec elles. Alice, elle est partie s'amuser un peu de son côté. Je la vis rigoler avec d'autres donc après nous ne faisions plus vraiment attention à elle. Au bout de deux heures je ne voyais plus Alice nulle part, j'ai demandé à Jasper s'il l'avait vu mais non, nous avons demandé à plusieurs personnes mais personne ne l'avait vu, la panique commençait à se faire sur moi et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Alice ne serait jamais partie sans rien me dire et surtout seule. Jasper est parti dehors voir et l'appeler, moi je suis parti dans les étages, j'ai ouvert toutes les portes et j'ai découvert l'horreur sous mes yeux, un mec était au-dessus d'elle, la baisant comme une chienne et elle se débattait à peine. Je ne sentis qu'à peine mes larmes couler. J'ai attrapé ce mec et l'ai frappé a n'en plus pouvoir, c'est assez flou mais Jasper m'a arrêté et nous avons emmené Alice loin de tout ca. Nous l'avons conduit à l'hôpital, elle a été déclaré violée. Notre monde s'effondrait et moi je voulais tuer tous les mecs qui regardaient ma sœur. A nous trois, nous nous sommes enfermés chez nous, moi et Jasper veillant sur Alice et nous sevrant de toutes ces merdes par la même occasion. Dès ce soir-là, est né notre pacte qui nous unit. Dis-je en soufflant sans la regarder.

- Je... je comprends mieux ce qu'elle m'expliquait un peu avant Halloween, fut tout ce qu'elle répondit.

- En fait nous nous sommes reclus, ne nous confiant qu'entre nous, n'ayant confiance qu'entre nous. Je n'avais déjà plus confiance mais cet épisode a tout renforcé, puis un jour, je rencontrais Emma. Elle fut vite appréciée d'Alice et de Jasper. Elle intégra notre groupe sans vraiment y être. Moi et elle nous avons couché ensemble restant sur des bases d'amitié, une amitié améliorée si tu préfère mais de vrais amis. J'avais sincèrement confiance en elle, elle m'a appris à lui faire confiance et je crois qu'à la fin, j'ai fini par l'aimer, je ne saurais dire de quelle façon car je ne sais pas moi-même mais je sais que d'une certaine façon je l'aimais. Tu veux aussi connaitre sa vie ou juste nos grandes lignes ? Demandais-je difficilement.

- Comme tu voudras Edward, comme tu voudras, répondit-elle la voix remplie de sanglots.

- Hey ne pleures pas, pourquoi tu pleures princesse? Demandais-je en lui caressant le visage.

- C'est dur d'entendre parler d'elle Edward, mais je veux savoir, donc continues s'il te plait. Je dois savoir, dit-elle en s'étranglant presque.

- Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir plus. Tu... Tu es sûre de vouloir entendre le reste ? Demandais-je tendrement effaçant ses larmes coulant en continu.

- C'est moi qui te le demande, ne penses pas me faire souffrir, alors continues, sanglota-t-elle.

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, la berçant comme une enfant et attendis qu'elle se calme un peu, ce qu'elle fit au bout de dix minutes, je repris donc.

- Si tu veux comprendre, notre relation je dois, je suppose, te raconter son propre passé. Dis-je bas, presque en chuchotant. Je ne parlais pas d'Emma, sauf avec Izzy ou Alice et Jasper et en parler me faisait autant souffrir que Bella l'entendre.

- Emma avait été abandonné à sa naissance et fut portée à l'orphelinat. Là-bas, elle n'y trouva que souffrance et désillusion. Elle s'est fait battre à maintes reprises, souffrant chaque jour de solitude. Un jour, une famille vint l'adopter, heureuse en ce jour elle l'était mais déchanta encore une fois très vite. Ces connards, l'ont mise à la cave ne l'a faisant sortir que pour les tâches ménagères ou la préparation du repas. Lors de ses 16 ans elle fut sortie de là pour atterrir en foyer. Elle fut quelque peu heureuse en ce lieu mais elle y trouva ce qui lui semblait être l'amour, selon ses dires jusqu'a ce qu'elle me rencontre. Son mec la sorti du foyer à ses 18 ans. Au début, tout se passait bien mais son malheur recommença un an après. Elle ne pouvait sortir que pour aller à la fac et elle devait rentrer de suite sous peine d'être battue presqu'à mort, chuchotais-je faiblement. Des images d'elle me revinrent en mémoire, du jour le plus funeste de ma vie.

- Je... Laisse-moi deux minutes s'il te plait ? Lui demandais-je en respirant difficilement trop d'images défilaient devant mes yeux.

- Je sais que c'est dur d'en parler, mais lorsque tu en parleras, ça t'aidera à te soulager, mon cœur, crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle, me dit-elle doucement en me prenant par les épaules.

Je revoyais trop de choses, j'étais oppressé. Emma ensanglantée, Emma gisant au sol, Emma expirant son dernier souffle de vie, Emma riant, Emma pleurant.

- STOP, criais-je en prenant ma tête entre les mains, en soufflant fortement.

Je sentis Bella sursauter à mon cri, je marmonnais un faible désolé. Je secouais vivement la tête essayant de reprendre un temps soit peu conscience et contenance.

- Parler ne me décharge pas Bella mais tu as besoin de savoir alors je te le dis, dis-je doucement en ouvrant les yeux où je rencontrais son regard chocolat qui était douloureusement inquiet.

- Je suis désolée Edward de te faire souffrir autant. Laisses faire, tu l'as dit, c'est moi qui veux savoir, je suis désolée, je ne pense qu'à moi et non à toi, me dit-elle en baissant le regard et en s'éloignant de moi sur la couverture.

- Non, non j'ai voulu te le dire, bref. Notre amitié naissait et je réussissais à la sortir sans que son mec s'en aperçoive. Nous sortions tous les quatre souvent ou parfois juste elle et moi. Elle connaissait les grandes lignes de ma vie et moi, tout d'elle. Nous partagions une complicité que je n'avais jamais eue sauf avec toi ou Alice. Nous nous comprenions sans parler mais toujours sans être un couple. Avec le temps, elle savait m'aimer moi aussi d'une certaine façon mais elle savait aussi que je n'étais pas prêt à un engagement officiel. Donc pour me laisser du temps et elle un toit sans abuser de ma générosité, dis-je en souriant doucement, elle resta chez ce mec. Je n'aimais pas cette idée mais elle se faisait têtue et rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis quand elle avait une idée en tête. Dis-je en riant me rappelant nos prises de tête presque journalières pour certains sujets. Un soir, elle vint me voir le regard pétillant de joie et de vie, elle m'annonça être enceinte et dit être persuadée que j'étais le père mais me dit " Je te le dis de suite Edward Anthony Cullen, je te le dis mais n'attend rien de toi sauf de prendre les décisions par toi-même et non par obligation" Dis-je en imitant sa voix fluette.

Reprenant constance, je regardais Bella, qui elle me regardait bizarrement.

- Désolé je me laisse emporter, dis-je penaud.

- Bref, nous avons parlé longuement et j'ai pris la décision de la soutenir quelque soit le père. Elle ne démordait pas que j'étais le père mais je restais tout de même septique mais ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne pas contredire l'instinct d'une femme. Alors je l'ai laissé espérer, car oui elle espérait surtout que je sois le père et non son infâme mec. Quand il su pour la grossesse, il ne porta plus la main sur elle et elle vécu une grossesse, si je puis dire, idyllique. Elle s'épanouissait dans son futur rôle de mère et riait plus que je ne l'avais jamais vue faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était vraiment heureuse sans ombre au tableau. Elle prenait espoir pour son avenir et celui de notre fille, dis-je la voix cassée par l'émotion. Oui elle avait vécu 8 mois d'espoir et de joie. Les seuls qu'elle n'aura jamais eus. Comme tu le sais, elle a accouché prématurément et lorsqu'elle accoucha, elle me prévint moi et non son mec. Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'hôpital elle était déchiré de laisser la petite là-bas mais elle devait rentrer pour...

Je m'arrêtais un sanglot franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. J'avais une fois de plus mal, très mal mais Bella devait savoir.

- Désolé, dis-je en frottant mon visage de mes mains.

Je l'entendis renifler, je la regardais, son visage était strié de larmes.

Je rabaissais la tête ne pouvant pas supporter ma souffrance et la sienne. Je paressais égoïste mais si je supportais sa souffrance, je ne pourrais plus continuer. Je soufflais un bon coup.

- Pendant son hospitalisation, j'avais réussi à la persuader d'emménager avec Alice, Jasper et moi. Nous avions quatre chambres et en même temps je la sortais de là et j'aurais pu l'aider avec la petite. D'ailleurs pour tout te dire, elle choisit Élisabeth comme prénom en hommage à ma grand-mère, bref je la ramenais dans son bouge pour qu'elle puisse faire ses valises. Je ne montais pas avec elle à sa demande car selon elle si lui était là et qu'il me voyait cela ne ferait qu'attiser sa fureur, me résignant je la laissais monter non sans lui dire qu'au moindre souci qu'elle me bipe et j'accourrais de suite. Bien une demi-heure plus tard, je reçu ce fameux signal. Je montais en quatrième vitesse mais il était trop tard pour elle, son mec l'avait battu à mort. Dis-je en pleurant. Lorsque je l'ai trouvé elle... elle gisait...dans son propre sang au sol devant l'appartement. Je me suis précipité sur elle, lui épongeant le visage avec mon tee-shirt et appelant une ambulance mais il était trop tard et elle le savait. Je pleurais mais elle, elle me souriait, un sourire tendre sur son doux visage tuméfié par ce salaud, dis-je en pleurant et en frappant l'herbe.

Bella ne pipait mot, retenant sa respiration je crois mais me laissa reprendre doucement à mon rythme.

- Ses dernières paroles n'ont été que douceur et promesse pour Izzy et moi. Elle me demanda de prendre d'Élisabeth, soin de moi, de lui promettre de vivre malgré qu'elle ne pourrait tenir la sienne. Et elle s'éteint sur les seuls mots qu'elle ne m'avait jamais dits, juste trois mots qui m'ont détruit Bella, ces trois putains de mots et sa promesse qu'elle n'a jamais tenue. Dis-je rageusement en frappant plus fort encore le sol, pleurant pour je ne sais quoi en fait. De tristesse ? De colère ? De rage ? De révolte ? Un peu tout mélangé, je crois.

- Je peux savoir quels étaient ces mots et cette promesse, me demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée d'avoir tant pleurée.

- Elle m'avait promis... promis de ne jamais partir que quoiqu'il arrive, nous serions toujours meilleurs amis mais elle aussi m'a trahi et m'a laissé, dis-je la voix enrouée. Ses trois derniers mots ont été : je t'aime, dis-je en éclatant en sanglot.

Je me demandais encore pourquoi, pourquoi m'avoir dit m'aimer et se laisser mourir sans me laisser le moindre espoir de pouvoir le lui dire sans se battre pour nous, pour elle, pour sa fille, pour moi. J'effaçais rageusement mes larmes et repris. Ma voix se fit rauque par mes pleurs et par l'émotion.

- Lorsqu'elle poussa son dernier souffle, je suis rentré dans une rage quasi meurtrière. Si les flics et les ambulanciers n'étaient pas intervenus je serais en prison à l'heure qu'il est. À l'hôpital, mon père m'a fait voir à un psy qui a jugé mes actes. Il a déclaré que je n'étais pas conscient de ce que j'avais fait à ce mec et que je ne pouvais être accusé de ça et surtout le mec n'avait pas bien souffert enfin je crois. Je ne sais plus trop, j'ai quelque peu des trous car je marchais pas mal en automate à ce moment-là. Je sais que j'ai témoigné au procès mais je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit. Mon père me disait en état de choc, personne n'arrivait à me sortir de mon mutisme même pas Alice. Je suis allé à son enterrement où n'étaient présents que ma famille et la petite. Élisabeth était un cadeau précieux mais je n'en avais guère conscience, emprisonné dans mon chagrin, je ne sais pas... Je soufflais un bon coup. Je ne suis pas sur que tu doives connaitre la suite Bella. Dis-je en baissant la tête, pas fier pour un sou sur le coup.

- C'est à cette période que tu as voulu t'enlever la vie ? Me demanda-t-elle à demi-voix.

- Oui, je ne... Je n'y arrivais pas, je voulais juste, égoïstement, la rejoindre. Je ne voulais plus souffrir, je ne voulais plus penser, je voulais que le noir qui m'entoure, m'enveloppe, me bouffe pour ne jamais revoir cette lumière. Dis-je en murmurant.

- Tu sais même si Alice ne le sait pas, je crois qu'inconsciemment elle l'a toujours su, elle ne veut juste pas se l'avouer. J'ai baissé les bras, je l'ai abandonné, je les ai tous abandonné. C'est elle qui a appelé Jasper car elle s'inquiétait. Il m'a trouvé et j'avais déjà avalé trois boites de comprimés. Il m'a emmené à l'hôpital disant à Alice que je devais juste sortir. J'y suis resté une semaine ensuite il m'a emmené à ma maison de Chicago, là où tout avait commencé pour moi. Nous avons parlé, beaucoup. Il m'a aidé à prendre conscience de pas mal de choses sauf pour ma fille, je ne voulais pas la voir, ni la sentir, ni la prendre, ni la toucher et encore moins la regarder. Tout en elle me rappelait sa mère. Je n'étais pas assez fort ou juste lâche, je me pose encore la question. Nous sommes rentrés et Alice continuait de faire la maman pour ma fille qui n'avait plus sa mère et son père n'était que fantôme. J'étais jeune, je ne voulais pas spécialement d'Élisabeth mais j'avais promis de m'en occuper alors je faisais les courses, je payais mais cela s'arrêtait là. Je n'arrivais pas à le faire sans elle, je n'en avais pas l'envie, ni la force. Mes parents, Emmett et Alice le faisaient mais moi, je ne m'attachais pas, je crois qu'avec le recul, j'avais peur de la voir disparaitre elle aussi. Un soir, Alice était malade mais la petite faisait déjà ses nuits donc je n'avais pas à m'en préoccuper. J'étais au salon, Alice dans sa chambre et la petite dans la sienne. Tout d'un coup, elle s'est mise à pleurer, je l'ai laissé pensant qu'Alice irait mais au bout de vingt minutes, elle hurlait à s'en déchirer les poumons. J'y suis quand même allé à contre cœur. J'ai ouvert la porte et je l'ai vu rouge de colère, je lui ai parlé de la porte et elle s'est calmée, je commençais à refermer la porte mais elle recommença à hurler je me suis approché et je lui ai hurlé dessus de se la fermer mais rien n'y faisait et Alice ne venait toujours pas. Résigné et apeuré, je me suis encore plus approcher et pour la première fois depuis son retour à la maison je l'ai vraiment regardé. Devant moi, j'avais une petite boule de nerfs mais tellement jolie, fragile, attendrissante, que j'ai craqué et que pour une première fois je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Ses pleurs se sont taris et je l'ai bercé sur mon torse toute la nuit. Nous nous sommes endormis ensemble sur son rocking chair et ce jour-là, débuta ma relation avec ma fille. Je ne l'ai plus jamais laissé rendant enfin fière ma sœur. Je m'occupais maintenant avec Alice de ma fille renforçant un peu plus notre bulle tout en continuant nos études. Jasper nous aidait pas mal aussi ainsi que mes parents. Je me suis ensuite complètement fermé à toute relation sérieuse jusqu'à toi. Je ne vivais que pour notre cercle et ma fille, fille que je protégeais et protège par dessus tout. Je me suis encore plus enfermé, ce que j'avais me suffisait amplement mais tu es venue et tu as tout chamboulé. Je crois que tu connais tout maintenant. Dis-je pour finir mon long monologue.

Je la laissais digérer tous mon discours. Après quelques minutes de silence inconfortables, je repris.

- Bella dis quelque chose, la suppliais-je.

- Ça... ça fait beaucoup à la fois. Ton passé est si... si bouleversant, me dit-elle en essuyant une larme roulant sur sa joue.

- Je suis désolé, te bouleverser n'était pas dans mes intentions. Dis-je doucement. Maintenant que tu connais toute l'histoire, je crois que nous devons parler de nous... Dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

J'avais peur de cette partie de la conversation, je ne savais pas m'ouvrir ni parler réellement de sentiments mais elle comme moi, en avions besoin si nous voulions continuer ensemble. Je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir lui dire je t'aime encore mais je pouvais au moins le lui faire comprendre.

.

**PDV Jasper**

Ma petite femme allait enfin rentrer chez nous. Étais-je heureux ? Plus que cela même. Malgré tout l'amour que je porte à ma petite sœur, je faisais honneur à Edward de supporter toutes ces nuits où elle hurle à s'en déchirer les poumons.

Je sais que la relation Alice/Edward est redevenue comme elle était mais je m'inquiète tout de même pour la suite de la relation Edward/Bella. Ils sont tous deux fragilisés par leurs passés et leur relation a été très vite.

Pendant le temps passé avec Bella, nous avons beaucoup parlé surtout sur la relation des jumeaux. Elle ne comprend pas et j'avoue que beaucoup de gens ne la comprennent pas, j'en ai été le premier dans nos débuts. Mais je les ai vu évoluer ensemble en tant qu'amis d'abord ce qui a peu être aidé à mon acceptation. Je ne les ai jamais connus autrement qu'inséparables alors quand nous nous sommes mis en couple avec Alice, je ne voyais pas d'un mauvais œil ce lien qu'ils ont. C'en est de même pour Izzy, Alice a un lien très fort avec cette dernière et même s'il advient que nous ayons des enfants ensemble, cette enfant restera la première de ma chérie même si elle n'est pas du même sang. Elle ne laissera pas tomber nos enfants, non mais Izzy sera toujours considérée comme la première.

Une clé dans la serrure me fit sortir de mes pensées. Je me postais devant la porte en tout hâte. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et qu'elle me vit devant, elle lâcha tout et se jeta dans mes bras.

- Mon chéri, ronronna-t-elle dans le creux de mon cou.

- Ma Pixie chérie. Dis-je sur le même ton.

Nous nous embrassions avec passion et nous nous écartions haletants tous les deux. Je vis derrière ma puce, notre petite princesse nous regarder avec des grands yeux rieurs. Je me baissais à sa taille et lui dis.

- Bah alors princesse tu ne viens pas faire un bisou à tonton Jazz.

- Vi tonton, me dit-elle en riant. Elle me fit un bisou qui claque et ria plus fort après le mien.

Izzy partit dans sa chambre jouer sous la demande d'Alice. Cette dernière m'expliqua tout ce qui avait été dit avec Edward lors de leur séjour et aussi la raison de la présence d'Élisabeth avec nous. J'approuvais grandement son attention car contrairement à eux, nous n'avions rien à régler ou presque.

.

**PDV Alice**

Nous étions enfin rentrés chez nous même si ce séjour totalement dingue nous avait fait du bien, mon amour me manquait de trop.

Bella aussi me manquait après tout elle voulait seulement nous aider Edward et moi.

La conversation de la voiture m'avait laissé perplexe, je voulais croire qu'il lui dirait tout mais je penchais plus sur de grandes lignes connaissant Ed. De toute façon, qu'il ait décidé cela ou autre chose je l'aurais soutenu comme à chaque fois ou presque.

Elle méritait la vérité et seul Edward pourrait la lui dévoiler. J'avais aussi pris Izzy car ils avaient besoin de se retrouver s'ils ne foiraient pas tout mais aussi parce que nous avions besoin de revoir des trucs nous deux.

Le lendemain, je n'avais reçu aucun signe de mon frère donc je supposais qu'ils n'avaient pas encore parlé. J'espérais qu'il le fasse pour son propre bonheur.

Ma meilleure amie me manquait beaucoup mais étant donné qu'elle acceptait mal ma relation avec Edward j'avais peur d'aller la voir et de raviver le feu qui commençait peut-être à s'éteindre un peu. Je préférais laisser un peu de temps qu'ils se retrouvent et tout. Cette amitié comptait moins à mes yeux que leur bonheur respectif.

J'avais plein de choses à partager, plein de choses à dire mais je ne le faisais qu'avec mon chéri, ma princesse et mon jumeau. Je sais qu'à un moment la bombe sortirait mais ce n'était pas le moment, ça non.

Là de suite nous sommes tous les trois, si je puis dire, entrain de regarder un Walt Disney avec une razzia de pop corn.

* * *

_**Voilà un chapitre pleins de révalations. Nous espérons qu'il vous aura plu.  
Laissé une petite review pour nous donné vos impressions.  
Que pensez-vous qu'il va arrivé à notre couple favoris ?  
Bise **__**Jess e**__**t **__**Lili.**_


	23. Chapitre 17

_Merci à toutes celles qui nous laisses des previews ! Cela est très apprécié :)_

_Un chapitre que du PDV de Bella et c'est la suite de la discussion._

* * *

**Chapitr****e 17 :**** Explication partie deux  
**

.**  
**

**PDV Bella**

L'homme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde avait tellement souffert dans sa vie. Mais cette souffrance qu'il avait vécue et revécue en me la racontant il y a quelques minutes m'avait affectée également. Cela me faisait tellement mal intérieurement de l'entendre me dire combien il avait aimé cette femme qui était Emma et qu'il y tenait encore autant. C'était comme si l'on m'avait pris le cœur et que l'on me l'avait broyé. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire. Oui. Aujourd'hui elle était un fantôme, mais elle le hantait toujours.

Entendre qu'il avait voulu se suicider, malgré que je le savais avec la lettre qu'il m'avait écrite, mais de le savoir de vive voix était plus frappant que des mots. En repensant à tout ce qu'il venait de me dire, la gorge me brulait tellement qu'elle en était nouée. Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Incontrôlables.

Putain !

Pourquoi pleurais-je autant ?

_Parce que tu es humaine… parce que tu as un cœur… parce que tu as tant souffert toi aussi et d'entendre l'histoire de cette femme t'a rappelé tant de souffrance vécue ?_

Oui, surement toutes ces réponses.

L'homme que j'aimais avait enfin eu la force de tout me dire. Depuis le temps que j'attendais cela. Il me semble qu'avec toutes ces informations qui venaient frapper chaque paroi de mon cerveau, j'aurais préféré demeurer ignorante et ne pas avoir cette migraine qui commençait à poindre au loin. Je fermai les yeux et essuyais mes larmes qui me piquaient les joues dues au froid de décembre. Ma tête m'élançait.

- Bella dit quelque chose, me supplia-t-il lorsqu'il se rendit compte de mon mutisme.

Tout ce que je fus apte à lui répondre fut ces quelques mots :

- Ça... ça fait beaucoup à la fois. Ton passé est si... si bouleversant, lui répondis-je en essuyant une nouvelle larme qui brulait ma joue en glissant.

Mon regard était porté sur un arbre non loin de nous. J'étais incapable de le regarder. Et de lui démontrer que cela m'affectait autant. J'étais honteuse d'être jalouse d'un fantôme, et d'une relation qui avait toujours existé entre ces jumeaux.

- Je suis désolé, te bouleverser n'était pas dans mes intentions. Me dit-il doucement.

Prenant mon courage, je lâchai du regard cet érable qui n'attendait que la venue du printemps pour nous donner sa sève, pour regarder un Edward accablé par tout ce que la vie lui avait fait subir. Le voir ainsi me frappa, il me semblait vieilli de 10 ans tant cette souffrance l'affectait. Je savais que cela n'était pas permanent, mais pour le moment précis, ça l'était.

- Maintenant que tu connais toute l'histoire, je crois que nous devons parler de nous... Dit-il en accrochant son regard au mien.

- O… Oui, réussis-je à hoqueter. Vas-y, je t'écoute, ajoutais-je en reniflant à nouveau tout en essayant d'arrêter mes pleurs.

- Hier... Commença-t-il hésitant. Hier après le bureau je suis allé au cimetière et j'ai pris conscience de pas mal de choses. Dit-il presque pour lui-même le regard dans le vague.

- OK. Tu as été voir Emma, de quoi as-tu pris conscience ? Demandais-je.

- Que j'ai failli vraiment te perdre et que je dois arrêter de vivre dans le passé, mais avancé dans le futur avec toi à mes côtés, du moins essayé. Dit-il doucement.

- Je... je suis contente d'entendre cela, tu sais. Dis-je le sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait réaliser tout cela ? Demandais-je, curieuse de savoir sa réponse.

- À vrai dire je ne sais pas réellement. Je l'ai sûrement toujours su, mais je ne voulais pas le faire ou croire qu'il y avait un autre avenir pour moi. Un avenir où je ne serai pas seul. Dit-il en baissant la tête.

- Tu n'es plus seul Edward, je suis là. Tant que tu voudras de moi, je serai là. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Oui, ce n'est pas toujours rose entre nous, mais... tu, non, vous êtes, ceux qui comble mon vide... répondis-je en regardant un couple marcher au loin main dans la main.

- Vous êtes aussi ce qu'il y a de plus précieux dans ma vie, mais c'est si dur parfois, souffla-t-il presque pour lui-même.

- Pourquoi est-ce si dur ? Qu'est-ce qui est si dur ? Lui demandais-je, perplexe, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

- D'être heureux, d'avoir confiance, de vivre et non survivre simplement. Dit-il la voix cassée.

Être heureux, seul lui s'empêchait de l'être, seul lui se mettait des barrières. Avoir confiance... il va devoir commencer avec moi parce que ce n'est pas évident être avec une personne qui n'a jamais confiance en nous. Vivre et non, survivre... va-t-il seulement essayer d'y arriver ? Où va-t-il toujours se retenir de tout faire pour être heureux ? Souhaitons que non... Je soupirais bruyamment puis je posai mon regard sur lui.

- Cela fait beaucoup de choses pour un seul homme. Tu comptes y arriver de quelle manière ? Demandais-je en le regardant se passer les mains dans les cheveux.

- En apprenant, je suppose. Le plus dur sera la confiance, je crois. Dit-il en plantant son regard au mien.

Son regard me faisait clairement passer un message, j'y voyais la douleur et l'interrogation silencieuse.

- Je veux bien t'apprendre ou du moins t'aider, mais la confiance, seul toi pourras y arriver avec le temps. Et... et je suis désolée d'avoir rompu la tienne en partant voir Jazz, dis-je le cœur gros.

- Je sais que... du moins je pense que tu ne voulais pas me faire mal, mais j'ai été tellement trahi que, quand tu es partie... Il prit le temps de peser ses mots selon moi et repris. Je me suis senti déchiré de l'intérieur, pour moi, tu me quittais, tu fuyais, comme d'autres l'on fait. J'ai confiance en toi, si je puis dire, mais qui me dit que quand nous aurons une nouvelle dispute ou un autre problème conséquent tu ne fuiras pas de nouveau ? Je veux dire oui, je vais faire des efforts, mais ce n'est pas dans un claquement de doigts que je vais changer. Il m'arrivera de replonger dans mes ténèbres, de partir dans mes souvenirs. Qui me dit que mes absences qui peuvent durer plusieurs jours ne te feront pas fuir encore une fois. Dit-il la voix tremblante.

- Pourquoi fuirais-je pour cela ? Je suis partie parce que cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'Alice et toi vous vous faisiez la gueule. Parce que je me suis pris les horribles paroles de ta sœur en plein visage et que ni l'un ni l'autre ne vouliez rien n'y faire. J'étais à bout Edward. Je n'étais plus rien pour personne. C'était comme si plus personne n'existait autour de vous sauf votre différend qui remontait à Halloween causer par ce crétin de Paul qui est venu me rejoindre par je ne sais quel moyen. Donc, non, ce n'était pas pour une simple dispute. Trop de choses entraient en jeu et j'ai voulu que tu bouges. Jamais, non, jamais je n'ai fuis. La preuve, même lorsque je me faisais battre je ne fuyais pas. Je ne fuis pas mes problèmes. Lui répondis-je les larmes glissant à nouveau sur mes joues rougies par le froid.

- Je veux bien te croire, mais c'est contradictoire. Dit-il simplement.

- Mais tu n'écoutes pas quand je parle ? M'écriais-je. Dis-moi, qu'aurais-tu fait pour arranger la situation si je n'avais pas fait cela ? Et l'aurais-tu fait où tu serais encore terré derrière un masque à souffrir de l'absence de ta sœur ? Hein ! Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ! Pleurais-je à chaudes larmes de me faire accuser que j'étais contradictoire alors que j'avais fait tout cela que pour lui.

- Est-ce que j'ai dit que tu avais mal fait pour nous, NON ! Cria-t-il à son tour. Quand je dis que tu es contradictoire, c'est que tu fuis les disputes, ne dis jamais ce que tu penses réellement et quand il te faut fuir, par exemple quand on te tape dessus, tu restes. Voilà où est la contradiction. Parler oui c'est facile si l'on s'ouvre, OK. Me regarde pas comme j'ai du mal à le faire, mais jusqu'au problème d'avec ma sœur, j'essayais. Toi, tu ne l'as jamais réellement fait, tu fuyais Bella. Quand il fallait montrer notre affection, je venais toujours, te le montrer. Les seuls moments où j'avais réellement l'impression, d'être utile était quand tu faisais des crises. Donc oui ensuite j'ai pris de la distance avec toi, j'ai calmé les choses, car rien ne venait de toi. J'ai voulu te faire plaisir. Des trucs infimes tu me les as redonnés, que crois-tu que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là moi ? Ils ont fini dans le parc, balancé par la fenêtre par moi, car j'étais blessé. Finit-il lasse.

-Je suis désolée pour le magnifique collier que tu m'as offert, mais je n'avais pas besoin de tout cela pour le savoir que tu m'aimais. Je l'ai cherché longtemps par la suite en silence sans te le dire. Je l'aimais tout de même. Mais je n'ai jamais été habituée d'avoir toutes ces attentions matérielles et j'en suis désolée de t'avoir blessé à ce point. Avec la vie que j'ai eue, je n'ai jamais été habituée à tout ceci. Ce luxe, l'argent, ces présents, l'amour d'une mère aimante, l'amour d'une famille m'entourant, non, je n'ai pas connu cela. Côté amour, j'ai toujours été mise sur la plaque. Tout cela, tout ce que tu m'offres, j'apprends, je suis comme toi, lui dis-je en repensant à tout ce que la vie ne m'avait pas offerte.

- Raconte-moi alors, dit-il tendrement en passant sa main sur ma joue. Je n'attends que cela. Souffla-t-il près de mon visage.

- D'accord... mais c'est si dur de repenser à tout cela. Lui dis-je en attrapant sa main et la collant à ma joue.

- Je suis là, je n'ai jamais fui devant ton passé, je ne commencerai pas maintenant. Me rassura-t-il en s'asseyant et m'ouvrant les bras pour que je puisse m'y blottir.

J'allai me blottir confortablement dans les bras de mon amoureux et commençai à lui raconter mon passé si douloureux.

- J'ai toujours su que j'avais été une enfant non désirée. J'eus la confirmation de cela lorsque ma mère nous a abandonnés mon père, qui était alcoolique à l'époque, et moi-même. Le lendemain, de mes un an. Elle n'emporta rien, excepté mon frère James. Pourquoi lui ? Parce qu'en vieillissant je me suis rendu compte que cette femme ignoble détestait les filles. Elle n'en avait que pour les garçons et les hommes. Ma mère a quitté mon père pour un mauvais joueur de baseball sans avenir. Elle l'aimait qu'elle disait, selon les dires de mon père. Belle bande de loser, non ? Quelle belle famille que j'avais ! Donc, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, elle m'a laissée derrière avec mon père incapable de prendre soin de moi. Dû à son alcoolisme j'ai été pratiquement élevée par Sue Clearwater et sa famille. En vieillissant, je fus forcée d'aller chez ma mère durant les étés, puisque mon père voulait laisser ces temps en famille à cette chère Sue. Quelle femme formidable comparativement à ma mère ! _Un frisson me parcourra l'échine dorsale à ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire._ Elle me traitait comme une moins que rien, le chien était mieux traité que moi. Je dormais dans un sac de couchage à même le sol dans la chambre de James. Je n'avais que cinq ans. James à cette époque me détestait. Ma mère lui avait tant monté la tête contre les filles, qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Tu t'imagines mon frère, me faire des misères et de me traiter des pires cruautés qu'un enfant peut dire à un autre ? Cela a été le cas, oui. Pendant plusieurs années. Lorsque j'y repense, je sais que cela n'était pas de sa faute, mais cela me faisait tellement souffrir. Je ne voulais plus y aller, mais c'était une obligation, dis-je en laissant sortir ma peine dans les bras d'Edward.

Je dus m'arrêter puisque cela faisait ressurgir toute la souffrance que tous ces gens m'avaient faite.

- Continu bébé, je suis là. Dit-il en caressant mon dos pour m'apaiser.

- Humm humm... dis-je en essuyant mes larmes pour continuer mon récit. Avec le temps, mon frère a appris à m'apprécier et finalement me protéger. Les seules gens qui m'accordaient un tant soit peu d'amour étaient les Clearwater.

- On ne choisit pas sa famille Bell' mais au moins ton frère a ouvert les yeux lui, je sais qu'il t'a fait du mal, mais il a essayé ensuite d'être un frère non? Dit-il doucement.

- Ouais... du mieux qu'il a pu. J'étais si mal dans ma peau suite à tout cela. Je me sentais abandonnée par mes proches, mon père n'était jamais là pour moi, j'étais comme un objet dans le salon pour lui. Ma mère, pff, n'en parlons pas. Bien malgré moi, je me suis mise à manger et à manger mes émotions. Un bon matin Sue pris l'initiative de m'amener voir ton père et ce fut ainsi qu'à l'âge de 8 ans qu'on me diagnostiqua : boulimique. Sue et Leah ont bien essayé de m'aider, mais aucune ne réussit à me faire sortir de cet enfer qu'est la nourriture. Tu imagines lorsque j'allais chez ma mère, moi la grosse boulotte qui se faisait pratiquement toujours ridiculiser par sa mère, James essayant de me consoler et Phil qui en rajoutait une couche par-dessus celle de ma mère. La seule qui a réussi à m'en sortir fut Rosalie, deux ans plus tard. Entre ces deux années Harry est mort durant l'un de mes séjours chez ma mère et environ un an plus tard Sue et ses enfants emménageaient à la maison, Seth devait avoir environ 6 ans à cette époque. Ce fut, je crois, la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver depuis que j'étais au monde. Avec tous ces séjours que j'avais faits chez ma mère j'ai appris à connaitre Rosalie et Jasper qui était les enfants de Phil que je détesterai toujours. Lorsque leur mère mourut dans un accident d'auto, il ne voulait pas avoir la garde de deux ados, tu veux savoir ce qu'il a eu l'audace de faire ? Lui demandais-je en le regardant dans les yeux, à travers mes yeux embrouillés par mes larmes.

Cet homme n'était qu'un ingrat qui n'avait pensé qu'à lui.

- Quoi donc, princesse ? Demanda-t-il en effaçant mes larmes de ses mains.

- Il a eu l'audace de demander à mon père et Sue de les prendre et ma mère eut l'idée folle de demander également pour James. Tu imagines ? Ils voulaient abandonner 3 ados et pour quelle raison ? Que pour être libre et voire du pays. Ils ont accepté, que voulais-tu que mon père et Sue fassent ? Les laissés à la rue ? C'était impensable pour eux.

- Je savais, soufflait-il doucement. Jasper a très mal pris cela même si vous étiez là, il n'a pas compris que son père le rejette même s'il n'avait jamais été plus proche que cela. Je sais qu'il respecte ton père pour ce qu'il a fait pour eux, il le considère comme son père. Dit-il un sourire en coin. Mais, vas-y, continu, désolé. Dit-il en embrassant mon crâne.

- Lorsque Rose, Jasper et James arrivèrent à la maison, ce fut Rose qui prit le plus soin de moi étant une fille. Mon frère lui continuait son rôle habituel de frère ultra protecteur envers moi. Rose fut la seule à me sortir de ma boulimie en me redonnant confiance en moi et me prouvant que ma nouvelle famille était avec moi et que chacun m'aimait beaucoup. Après un an et demi j'étais enfin redevenue mince et avait pris un tant soit peu d'assurance. Je la reperdis bien rapidement cette assurance lorsque le directeur Royce King essaya de jouer avec moi. Il m'a tripoté les seins avec ses mains qui m'ont salie. Je ne pus l'avouer à Rose que deux jours plus tard.

Je fis une pause, pour regarder les gens autour de nous. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air froid et repris.

- Elle ne fut pas mieux que moi, puisque peu temps auparavant elle venait de se faire violer par lui. Mon père en tant que policier a fait son devoir puisque nous lui avons dit et finalement il lui a refait le portrait puisque nous étions ses filles. C'était bien fait pour lui puisqu'après son procès nous avons appris qu'il en avait violé 4 autres. Ce fut à partir de ce moment que j'ai pu commencer à ressentir un peu d'amour de la part de mon père, dis-je en m'étranglant.

- Oh, ma Bella. Dit-il tendrement en me berçant.

- Pour continuer dans mon malheur, puisque ce n'est que cela que j'ai connu, j'ai connu Jacob. Il était un très bon ami à Seth, on pouvait même dire son meilleur ami. Il avait un ou deux ans de plus que moi, je ne sais plus. Il était beau, gentil, adorable, j'ai craqué. Nous sommes sortis ensemble et alors que cela faisait quatre mois que nous étions ensemble nous l'avons fait. J'ai perdu ma virginité sur la plage de la Push, à 14 ans. Environ 8 mois plus tard, tout allait bien entre nous, c'était le paradis pour moi, je me disais enfin avoir trouvé la joie et l'envie de vivre. Mais ce fut le jour de nos un an que j'ai désenchanté. Mike Newton, un idiot, ne comprenait pas la matière du cours et il me collait aux baskets pour me parler de ce cours. En sortant à l'extérieur…

Un frisson me prit à nouveau revoyant le visage colérique et les paroles blessantes qu'il m'avait dites.

_- _En sortant, repris-je, Jacob m'a vue avec Mike collé à moi, il est entré dans une de ces colères. Il m'a insultée comme je n'ai jamais été insultée dans toute ma vie. Même ma mère n'avait pas été aussi cruelle. Garce, salope, pute… je crois que je les ai tous entendus. Moi qui m'attendais à avoir un bel anniversaire pour nos un an, mais non… ce ne fut que larmes et douleur. Seth et Sue l'ont jeté hors de la maison puisqu'il était venu me harceler jusque chez moi. James étant parti à New York, ce fut eux qui prirent la relève. Pendant près d'un an je n'ai connu que violence physique et mentale. Mais je l'aimais ! À 15 ans, il est difficile de savoir si notre amoureux est sincère ou non… Il n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser et de me dire qu'il ne recommencerait plus. Mais aussitôt dit et aussitôt il recommençait. Plus d'une fois, j'ai… j'ai… _je pris une grande respiration c'était dur d'avouer cela à l'homme que l'on aimait._ J'ai été victime de viol volontaire avec Jacob. Si je ne le faisais pas quand lui le désirait, il me battait. À quelques reprises, j'ai vu ton père aux urgences pour cela, dis-je en hoquetant de honte. Seuls Sue et Seth le savaient, jusqu'au jour où cela vint aux oreilles de Rosalie, par je ne sais qu'elle manière. Elle m'invita à venir chez elle et mes frères. J'y ai passé deux semaines. Deux magnifiques semaines, dis-je rêveuse. Et cela m'a permis de te voir, malgré toute la gêne que cela m'a apportée, lui dis-je avec un sourire timide et m'y revoyais dans le salon en marcel et shorty devant ces yeux qui ne cherchaient qu'à me déshabiller. Pour en revenir à ma raison d'être à New York je l'ai su arrivé là-bas. Rose m'avait avoué savoir pour Jake, dis-je avec une grimace de dégoût. Elle m'avait dit en avoir parlé avec James. Pendant mes deux semaines, il ne me parla pas de celui qui faisait de ma vie un enfer. Il le fit plutôt le matin même de mon départ. Il me disait venir avec moi à Forks puisqu'il avait une affaire à régler en tant que grand frère, cela en était de son devoir. Lorsqu'il revint me voir le jour de son départ pour retourner à New York, il me prit dans ses bras et il me glissa à l'oreille que plus jamais je n'aurais à avoir peur de lui. Et que si jamais il m'importunait encore il reviendrait. J'avais fondu en larme dans ses bras, le remerciant de tout mon cœur.

- James t'aime ma douce, j'en aurais fait de même pour Lice. Dit-il tendrement.

- Oui, je n'en doute pas qu'il m'aime. Je l'aime aussi, dis-je en essuyant à nouveau mes larmes avec l'une des couvertures. Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait… je fus assez traumatisée que je fis d'énormes cauchemars comme aujourd'hui et je dus me faire suivre par une psychologue pendant deux ans. Avant d'arriver à New York et d'avoir mon Bac en poche, je venais tout juste de me défaire de ces foutus mauvais rêves. Ma vie reprenait un certain sens. Rosalie et mes frères semblaient heureux pour moi. J'ai commencé l'université et j'ai rencontré un mec. Je suis tombée enceinte de lui... c'était qu'un coup d'un soir... j'étais bourrée. Quelle honte de te raconter cela, dis-je en éclatant en sanglots. Je… je n'avais plus de pi… pilules et n'avais pas l'argent pour en acheter d'autre. Le gars m'avait promis de mettre un condom à ce dont je me souviens. Le lendemain, le gars n'était plus là et pas de préservatif dans la corbeille. Rose est venue avec moi et m'a apporté son soutien dans toute cette histoire. J'étais perdue à cette époque, je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire, Rose me disait que seules mes études comptaient et que je devais penser à moi. Ce fut la pire décision de toute ma vie. J'ai pleuré et pleuré suite à cela. Je n'aurais même pas pu mettre un visage sur le mec qui m'avait fait cela… j'étais trop bourrée. Je me disais que c'était régler dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que je sache pour ta fille, la belle Izzy.

J'essuyai l'une de mes ennemies sur ma joue du revers de la main.

- Un peu plus tard, j'ai rencontré Paul, l'homme parfait, mais pas si parfait que cela. Il me fait encore revivre l'enfer que j'ai déjà connu auparavant et le comment du pourquoi. Tu connais la suite dont je n'ai plus envie de parler. À moins que... m'étranglais-je dans un sanglot en repensant à tout ce que j'avais vécu avec ce salopard. À moins que tu désires en savoir plus, réussis-je à finir ma phrase dans un hoquet.

J'avais si mal, toutes les souffrances que j'avais vécues pouvaient paraître si futile pour d'autres, mais tout cela m'avait détruite de par l'intérieur. Edward avait ses démons avec Emma et moi j'avais les miens, mais causé par bien des gens.

- Non, ma douce, c'est bon, calme toi. Dit-il en resserrant sa prise, je t'aime, chuchota-t-il très très bas si bien que je crus l'avoir rêvé.

Lorsque j'entendis ses paroles, mais surtout ces trois mots, j'arrêtai mon mouvement et retenais ma respiration en ayant peur d'y avoir vraiment rêvé. Il venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait et cela lui était venu naturellement. Selon moi, il ne s'en était pas aperçu et je ne relevai pas. Je ne voulais pas le braquer ou lui faire peur. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait fait de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et l'enlaçai avec un sourire aux lèvres malgré les larmes qui sillonnaient mon visage.

- Je suis désolée… m'excusais-je de pleurer autant. Merci d'être là pour moi, tu m'as manqué, dis-je en calant ma tête dans son cou.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Dit-il en positionnant sa tête sur la mienne.

- Izzy n'est pas rentré avec toi, hier soir, elle doit être avec Alice... m'avançais-je sur le sujet.

- Oui, Alice a jugé bon de nous laisser du temps à nous, elle rentre demain soir. Dit-il un sourire en coin.

- Elle doit être contente de vous voir à nouveau heureux, dis-je en reniflant. Je... je ne sais pas comment elle, je... enfin comment ça va se passer après deux semaines de séparation d'avec elle, cela me fait peur un peu, ajoutais-je en remontant la couverture sur moi.

- Elle reste sceptique à la situation, à voir si nous ne jouons pas la comédie, je crois. Je sais que tu lui as manqué, mais te dire comment elle réagira face à toi, je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il.

- Oui, je comprends, et elle m'a manqué aussi, beaucoup même, soufflais-je à mon tour. Mon amour, j'ai... j'ai une question te concernant avec Alice, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

- Oui, dit-il tendu.

- Détends-toi, chéri. Je ne suis pas là pour critiquer. J'aime beaucoup Alice, malgré ce qu'elle a pu m'avoir dit dans son bureau. Je veux juste comprendre ce qu'il va se passer pour la suite. Je ne sais pas comment bien m'exprimer sur cela, mais peut-être réussiras-tu à m'éclaircir quand même.

- Que veux-tu savoir? Demanda-t-il un peu détendu.

- Déjà, je ne veux pas t'empêcher de la voir, comme moi je n'aimerais pas me faire empêcher de voir mes frères et ma sœur. Je veux simplement savoir comment tu penses que l'on soit capable de concilier notre famille, si je peux l'appeler ainsi sans te vexer, et ton rapport très rapprocher avec Alice ?

- Disons qu'avec Alice nous avons beaucoup parlé. Pour sa place avec Izzy je ne peux rien exiger. Je veux dire que si Izzy veut aller avec Alice et lui demander telle ou telle chose, je ne pourrais pas lui dire non, tu comprends? Mais elles se verront principalement chez elle. Izzy est au courant de cela. Pour nous deux cela sera la même, nous continuons à nous voir souvent certes, mais elle ne débarquera plus chez moi comme bon lui semble pour régenter ma maison. Elle sait que tu es là donc elle comprend.

Avant que je puisse rajouter quelque chose, il reprit en me regardant avec un regard d'excuse.

- Par contre, nous avons besoin de nos moments à nous. Je sais que cela t'est difficile à comprendre, mais nous aimerions avoir un jour dans le mois que pour nous deux. Bien sûr si tu refuses on comprendra, mais nous aimerions. Je ne te laisserai pas de côté pour autant, mais c'est un besoin même si nous nous voyons presque tous les jours avec le bureau, on ne peut pas parler librement, tu vois ? Quand vous êtes là avec Jazz c'est pareil, vous ne dérangez pas loin de là, c'est juste qu'on a nos petits bouts à nous. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends, dit-il doucement.

- Oui, je comprends. Je t'avais dit que je réfléchirais de mon côté et cela m'a aidée, je crois. Jasper et moi avons beaucoup parlé. Je ne sais pas si cela va revenir comme avant entre elle et moi, mais je m'ennuie de ma meilleure amie, malgré tout, dis-je avec voix enrouée.

- Elle s'ennuie aussi de toi, mais a peur, je crois. Dit-il tendrement.

- Oui, moi aussi j'ai peur, avouais-je resserrant un peu plus ma prise autour de sa taille.

- De quoi, ma puce?

- J'ai peur de beaucoup de choses. J'ai peur qu'elle m'en veuille, puisque celui qui t'a mis dans cette situation avec Alice, remonte de MON passé, _j'avais accentué sur le mot MON_. Peur qu'elle m'en veut de ne pas m'être mêlée de mes affaires dans son bureau, ce qui m'a valu qu'elle a craché son venin sur moi cette journée-là. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai peur avec Izzy et Alice, puisque je comprends cette relation et où est ma place, mais j'ai peur qu'Alice se sente attaqué ou encore sur la défensive pour sa place auprès de ta princesse. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de prendre la place de personne. Je voulais que tu le saches.

- Alice ne t'en veut pas chérie au contraire, elle s'en veut de t'avoir parlé ainsi. Pour ce qui est de sa relation avec Izzy n'est aucune crainte, elles ont parlé toutes les deux, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est dit, dit-il en regardant ailleurs, mais je sais qu'elles ont parlé. Donc tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir. Et je sais que tu ne veux prendre la place de personne, ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-il toujours sans me regarder.

- Pourquoi évites-tu mon regard ? Lui demandais-je, surprise de sa réaction.

- Oh, heu non ! Je ne t'évite pas. Tu n'aurais pas faim? Demanda-t-il souriant.

- Humm... ouais, c'est ça, on va dire que je te crois, lui dis-je en souriant. Que nous as-tu préparé de bon ? Lui demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

- Sandwichs accompagnés d'une salade et du soda. J'ai remarqué que tu avais maigri. Tu n'as pas mangé beaucoup pendant mon absence n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il d'un ton accusateur en prenant ces choses dans le panier.

- Ne m'en veut pas, mais oui. J'ai perdu trois kilos, avec ton départ, notre dispute au sujet de Mike et ce qui s'est passé au bureau il y avait de quoi ne pas avoir envie de mangé je dois bien l'avouer, dis-je la tête basse. Même Jasper me l'a fait remarquer, ne t'en fait pas.

- Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'avaler tout cela illico presto. Dit-il en me tendant le tout sans rien prendre pour lui.

- Je mange à condition que tu m'accompagnes, je n'aime pas manger seule, lui dis-je d'un air coquin. Il devait se nourrir lui aussi, pas que moi.

- Bella c'est toi qui dois reprendre du point et jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves ton poids je vais te gaver comme une oie, désolé pour l'expression. Dit-il avec une moue dégoutée de ses propres mots. Maintenant, mange. Dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

Avec une moue de désolation, je pris le sandwich et en pris une bouchée. Ce fut ainsi que je mangeai mon repas sous l'œil observateur de mon gaveur d'oie. Lorsque je pensai à cela, je faillis m'étouffer avec une gorgée de soda, je fis passer cela par le fait que je m'étais étouffée, il aurait été vexé de savoir la vérité. Durant mon repas en solitaire il avait installé son iPod ainsi que ses baffes et nous écoutions de la musique tranquillement en discutant de choses anodines.

Après le repas, j'aidais Edward à tout rangé pour qu'il puisse aller remettre le sac et les couvertures dans la voiture. Lorsque cela fût fait, il vint me rejoindre, me pris par la main et il nous amena vers un cocher qui était tout juste à côté de deux magnifiques chevaux blancs. Il parla quelques minutes avec ce dernier puis il m'invita à monter dans la calèche. Il avait réservé notre après-midi à visiter la ville de New York qui était recouverte de frimas. C'était un tout autre spectacle de visiter cette ville en hiver qui de plus est, était animée par la frénésie de la fête de Noël. J'étais assise à ses côtés sous une chaude couverture. Edward me tenait par les épaules, collées à lui. Régulièrement, il m'embrassait le crâne et la tempe. C'était comme s'il voulait rattraper le temps perdu de nos deux semaines d'absences ainsi que tout le temps où il m'avait dit l'avoir repoussé. À ce moment précis, je pouvais dire que j'étais heureuse d'être la femme à ses côtés. Oui, nous avions eu des hauts et des bas. Oui, nous en aurons d'autre, mais en cet instant, c'était comme si le temps avait été suspendu et que plus rien que nous deux comptaient. Il n'y avait plus rien, ni personne qui existait à nos côtés. Que deux amoureux, se laissant une nouvelle chance de vivre leur histoire et qui n'avaient qu'une envie, celle de dire oui au destin les reliant à nouveau.

Durant notre balade, je pus voir plusieurs parents avec leurs enfants faisant leurs emplettes pour Noël. Un petit pincement au cœur se fit sentir, mais je savais qu'un jour mon tour viendrait. Edward me l'avait promis et prouvé. Nous n'attendions que le résultat positif désormais. Lorsque je quittai du regard une mère et son poupon du regard, je regardai Edward et il me sourit. Il me semblait qu'il avait compris ce que je venais de voir. Il me fit un clin d'œil et posa ses douces lèvres maintenant rendues froides sur les miennes pour me donner un chaste baiser, étant en public et devant des centaines de personnes qui déambulaient dans les rues.

Lorsque l'après-midi toucha à sa fin, le cocher nous ramena à notre point de départ et nous remerciâmes ce dernier pour les magnifiques moments qu'il venait de nous offrir avec cette balade. Ce fut main dans la main qu'Edward et moi-même allions à la voiture. Il m'ouvrit la porte, m'y fit grimper et alla prendre place à mes côtés. Lorsqu'il démarra la voiture, je vis qu'il était 17 :06, en reculant la Volvo il m'annonça qu'il aurait bien aimé continuer cette balade à cheval, mais qu'il avait réservé une table au restaurant pour deux pour 20 h et qu'il fallait entrer à la maison pour se préparer.

En arrivant, il m'aida à enlever mon manteau, le rangea dans le dressing d'entrée puis alla vider le sac dans lequel il avait mis le piquenique puis il vint me rejoindre à la chambre alors que j'enfilais ma robe de chambre pour filer sous la douche. Il fut plus rapide que moi et riait de bon cœur de voir qu'il m'avait doublée sur ce coup. Pendant qu'il était sous la douche, je regardai mon portable qui était posé sur ma table de chevet et y vis des textos. Je les regardai et l'un d'eux venait de Seth, me disant qu'il serait à la maison pour Noël et qu'il souhaitait m'y voir également. Le second était de Leah, elles nous invitaient à venir manger chez elle entre Noël et le Nouvel An. Celui-là me bouleversa quelque peu. Oui, j'aimais beaucoup Leah et j'avais hâte de voir sa fille, mais serais-je assez forte pour être assise à la même table que celui qui m'avait tant fait souffrir ? Alors que je commençais à répondre à Seth, Edward arriva dans la chambre, la serviette autour des hanches, et me demanda par curiosité à qui écrivais-je.

- C'est Seth, il est à Forks pour la période des fêtes et il aimerait nous voir.

- Oui, je pense que de toute façon c'est convenu, mes parents ont déjà tous organisé avec Alice si je ne m'abuse. Dit-il d'un air songeur.

- Ah ! OK, il va être content. Et j'en ai reçu un autre, mais de Leah… et… et j'hésite à lui répondre, dis-je perdue dans mes pensées.

- Je... Réponds-lui. Me dit-il en passant ses bras autour de ma taille comme pour me soutenir. Après tout, c'est ta sœur. Souffla-t-il doucement.

- Ouais... mais c'est pour... à cause de..., j'hésitais à dire son nom, de… de Jake, murmurais-je la tête dans son cou.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il à son tour. Mais je sais aussi que tu aimes énormément Leah et qu'elle t'a toujours soutenue, rien à voir avec Jacob. Dit-il en crachant son prénom. Tu peux lui répondre sans t'obliger à faire ce que tu ne veux faire. Si tu lui proposes une autre solution, je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra. Me rassura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mon crâne en s'éloignant pour aller se vêtir.

Je terminai de répondre à Seth, puis allai à la douche en pensant à ce que je pourrais envoyer en réponse à Leah. Lorsque j'en sortis, j'essuyai la glace, enfilai mon peignoir puis sécha mes cheveux. Je fis ses derniers en les remontant sur ma tête tout en faisant des bouclettes et laissant des mèches retomber ici et là. Je sortis de la salle de bains et me dirigea à ma chambre. Je ne vis pas Edward, il devait être au rez-de-chaussée. En entrant, je vis sur le lit deux robes. Il avait regardé cela pour moi. À ce que je pouvais, comprendre cette sortie au restaurant était chic, mais pas trop et il avait choisi entre celles qui lui plaisaient le plus pour ce genre d'évènement. Je souris lorsque je vis la première, c'était la robe noire que j'avais portée le soir où Edward était venu me tirer des griffes de Paul. Mais cette robe ne m'apportait pas que ces mauvais souvenirs, mais plusieurs tous aussi agréables les uns que les autres lorsque je repensais à cette soirée en compagnie de cet homme qui m'avait apporté tant de sensations et de plaisirs. L'autre était une robe bleu nuit que je n'avais encore jamais mise. Finalement, le choix ne fut pas difficile, j'enfilai la robe noire et me maquilla. Lorsque j'eus terminai, j'enfilais mes bottes à talons, souhaitant ne pas me fouler une cheville durant la soirée, et me dirigea vers l'escalier pour aller y rejoindre mon amour.

* * *

_En espérant que cela vous ai plu. _

_Nous avons aussi décider de couper les chapitres car nous avons pas mal de choses a faire, _

_cela n'entachera en rien l'histoire mais cela nous permettra de poster plus vite et d'etre plus régulière _

_donc moin d'attente aussi pour vous._

_ Nous espérons que cela vous conviendra_

_bise Jess et Lili._


	24. Annonce

_Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une annonce. Le prochain chapitre ne devrait plus tarder._

* * *

.

Je vous annonce **l'OUVERTURE d'un FORUM** que j'ai créé avec Lili et j'y suis avec d'autres auteurs et bien sûr des lecteurs.

Le but de ce forum est de regrouper toutes les fictions en un seul et même lieu.

Nous vous accueillons sur **Dream World : le répertoire des fanfictions. **http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [.] com/forum [.] htm

Que vous aimez **True Blood, Vampire Diaries, ou Twilight**, ce forum est sans aucun doute votre nouveau site de prédilection.

Toutes les fictions répertoriées varient du tout au tout. Vous pourrez y trouver des fictions adaptées aux plus jeunes mais aussi à caractère lémoniaque.

LE PRINCIPAL AVANTAGE DE CE FORUM C'EST QUE VOUS POURREZ Y TROUVER DES OS ET DES BONUS EN RAPPORT AVEC NOS FICTIONS QUI NE SERONT PUBLIÉES NULLE PART AILLEURS ET PAS NON PLUS SUR SKYROCK OU ENCORE FANFICTION.

**SI VOUS SOUHAITEZ LES LIRES, IL VOUS FAUDRA VOUS INSCRIRE SUR CE FORUM.**

**LE PLUS POUR LES AUTEURS, C'EST QUE VOUS VOUS DONNEREZ UNE CHANCE SUPPLÉMENTAIRE DE VOUS FAIRE CONNAITRE ET C'EST TRÈS APPRÉCIABLE.**

**Que vous soyez auteur ou bien lecteur, ce forum est fait pour vous.**

Venez nombreuses, n'hésitez plus une seule seconde. On formera tous ensembles une communauté active et amusante.

.

http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm

.

_JESS ET LILI_


	25. Concours OS

_Salut à toutes !_

_Voici notre tout premier concours OS sur Dream World... Venez y participer en grand nombre, pour s'y faire vous devez être membre, donc joignez-vous à nous en grand nombre ! :)_

_http: / / dream- -world .forumactif .com /forum .htm_

* * *

**Thème: **

Edward/Bella ou Stephan/Elena ou Damon/Elena vont dans une soirée costumé ... soirée d'affaire ... peu importe... Un jeu provoque leur rencontre... est-ce juste pour une nuit ou pour la vie ?

.  
**Règles:**

Nombre de mots : Minimum 2 000 sans maximum  
Un Lemon obligatoire, 3 maximums  
Tous humains  
Mots obligatoires à utiliser : **artifice, poulet, chien**  
Cet OS devra être correctement orthographié (autant que possible), au besoin vous pourrez trouver des bêtas dans la catégorie prévue à cet effet sur le forum.  
Le concours est ouvert jusqu'au 6 décembre.  
Les votes s'effectueront du 7 décembre au 21 décembre 2010.

.

_**3 OS seront choisis, médaille OR, ARGENT et BRONZE.**_

.

**Type de présentation dans l'OS:**

Titre du concours: Une soirée... un jeu provoquant... qu'est-ce qui les attends ? - OS Concours  
Titre du OS de l'auteur :  
Auteur :  
Bêta : (s'il y en a une)  
Disclaimer : les personnages utilisés dans cet OS ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer ou de L.J . Smith.

.

* * *

_Jess et Lili_


	26. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à toutes. Petit ou long message selon les gouts pour m'excuser du temps de parutions.**

**J'ai eu d'énormes problèmes pour écrire ce chapitre car c'est un tournant dans leurs histoire de couple, sachant que cette histoire n'est loin d'être bâcler et qu'elle me tient particulièrement à cœur, je voulais poser les choses comme il le faut.**

**Mais j'ai eu aussi un énorme blocage avec le lemon qui est soit dit en passant mon premier.**

**Pour toute l'attente et pour tous vos encouragements, je tiens à vous dédicacer ce chapitre car sans vous et Jess, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit écrit.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et nous ferons tout pour poster plus rapidement nos chapitres.**

**Milles merci et nous nous retrouvons en bas. Bise Lili alias Edward.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre18 : PDV Edward**

**(Soirée de samedi soir après discussion.)**

J'avais enfilé mon costume blanc couplé de ma chemise noire pour notre soirée. J'avais au préalable choisi deux robes pour Bella, une noire que je connaissais déjà ainsi qu'une bleue qui, je suis sûr, lui irait à ravir.

En attendant cette somptueuse demoiselle au salon, je téléphonai au restaurant, confirmant ainsi ma réservation.

Au bout de quelque temps où je me perdis dans la contemplation de la ville, repensant à cette journée tumultueuse d'émotions. Nous avions tous deux vécu tellement dans notre passé qu'un bref instant, je me demandai vraiment si nous arriverions enfin à être, un jour, totalement heureux ? Sûrement, pensai-je avec un haussement d'épaule. Un bruit de talon sur le parquet me fit me retourner et je vis ma douce arriver au salon.

J'eus le souffle quelque peu coupé en la voyant, j'avais été un peu déçu de ne pas la voir dans cette divinité bleue, mais elle était tout de même à tomber ainsi vêtue. Je m'avançai vers elle, la prenant dans une étreinte douce, tout en l'embrassant amoureusement.

Je rompis notre contact, non sans mal, car Bella en avait décidé autrement, bien entendu. Je m'écartai donc à regret d'elle et lui présentai mon bras pour l'entrainer en dehors de cet appartement, n'étant pas sûr de me retenir toute la soirée ainsi. Elle le prit, non sans une petite moue adorable, agissant presque comme une enfant à qui l'on refuse un bonbon. Cette pensée me fit sourire en coin. Je me penchai à son oreille et lui susurrai.

-Tu es divinement trop tentante pour mon propre bien. J'aime te voir ainsi, mon cœur. Dis-je en déposant un léger sous son oreille droite, un de ses points sensibles.

Elle bafouilla un « merci toi aussi », tout cela non sans passer au rouge pivoine et en baissant la tête.

-Ne baisse pas tes si jolis yeux, tendre princesse, dis-je en lui remontant la tête. J'aime les voir pétiller de joie et de bonheur. Lui affirmai-je en décelant dans son regard cette petite lueur qui me faisait tant craquer. Allons-y avant que je ne te dévore sur place. Repris-je d'une voix rauque en avançant vers la porte.

Elle sourit, rit gentiment et me suivit docilement tout de même. Je nous menai au garage et lui ouvris la porte galamment. Elle monta en souriant tout en rougissant me signant son merci par un mouvement de la tête. Je fis vite le tour et montai de mon côté.

Je n'avais pas longtemps à conduire mais j'appréciais la tranquillité du voyage en espérant que le restaurant lui plaise car il était l'un des meilleurs que je connaisse sans être trop cher et surtout la vue y était imparable.

Arrivés devant le restaurant The loeb boathouse Central park situé sur le côté nord du lac, le voiturier fit sortir Bella, je pris son bras en donnant la clé de la voiture à ce jeune homme en nous avançant vers la porte d'entrée. Bella ne siffla pas un mot et regarda partout avec des yeux d'enfant, ce qui me fit sourire doucement. L'hôtesse nous accueillit poliment mais me lança des œillades persistantes que je n'aimais guère. Après lui avoir donné le nom de réservation, elle nous conduisit à une table solitaire du côté fenêtre, comme je l'avais demandé.

De là, la vue du lac était une merveille sans nom, la lune haute à cette heure nous regardait et se reflétait sans gêne sur l'eau paisible de ce lac où l'eau sombre n'était dérangée par aucun mouvement.

-Comment trouves-tu le restaurant, demandai-je posément, sans lâcher du regard cette eau sombre et troublante.

-C'est tout simplement magnifique, et la vue extérieure est superbe, me répondit-elle avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.

-Effectivement c'est une vue à couper le souffle, qui par contre n'est rien à côté de toi, mais j'aime ce restaurant pour cette vue reposante. Dis-je avec un sourire charmeur en la regardant cette fois-ci.

- C'est vrai que cette vue est reposante, j'aimerais tant que notre vie future en soit ainsi, toi qu'en penses-tu de notre avenir ? Me demanda-t-elle les joues rougies et le regard brillant.

-Explique-toi, demandai-je en apercevant le commis apporter notre vin. J'ai commandé à l'avance notre repas si cela ne te dérange pas, l'informai-je en prenant mon verre pour goûter le vin. Je fis signe au serveur de lui en verser et elle attendit qu'il parte pour reprendre.

-Mmm... Excellent, me dit-elle après avoir déposé ses lèvres sur la coupe et avoir goûté à ce vin fruité. Elle déposa sa coupe devant elle et me regarda. Je sais que notre vie ne sera jamais un long fleuve tranquille, mais j'aimerais tant que tout aille bien pour nous, notre famille, j'anticipe mal et cela me fait peur, me dit-elle en baissant le regard sur ce nectar fruité qui dormait au fond de sa coupe.

-Qu'anticipes-tu mal? Notre vie future ou juste le retour d'Izzie ou bien ma relation ainsi que la tienne avec Alice ou le tout? Demandai-je, perplexe.

-Je dirais que c'est le tout. J'ai peur d'être rejetée ou moins aimée suite à notre courte séparation de la part d'Izzie. Ta relation avec Alice, je sais qu'avec le temps tout va bien aller pour tout le monde, mais c'est sur le moment, le temps d'adaptation. Pour ma part, j'ai peur de lundi matin. Pourquoi ? Je suis idiote peut-être, mais la dernière fois que j'ai parlé à Alice, elle m'a crié dessus devant les gens du bureau. Donc, je suis comme restée avec un goût amer en bouche, suite à cela et la savoir au bureau et devoir sûrement la côtoyer me fait peur. Et pour finaliser le tout, il y a notre avenir... me dit-elle en regardant le lac, sans m'en dire plus sur ce dernier sujet.

-Pour Alice et Izzie, je ne veux parler en leurs noms, dis-je tranquillement. Je sais qu'elles ne changeront pas et qu'Alice veux te parler, mais je ne suis pas à leur place, alors je pense que le mieux est d'attendre même si je pense qu'Izzie sera méfiante par rapport à notre "nous" et pas par rapport à toi. Pour notre avenir, les plans n'ont pas changé, à moins que tu ne le veuilles? Lui demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Non, je n'ai pas envie de les changer non plus, mais cela sera tout qu'un changement pour nous et pour ta fille. Je... je ne sais pas comment, encore une fois, comment l'appeler suite à tout cela. Cette charmante enfant est si adorable, mais cela tu le sais déjà. Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de vin et reprit. J'aime cette enfant comme si elle était mienne, mais je garde mes réserves, n'étant pas sa mère... et j'en suis bien loin. Mais bon... nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de cela ce soir, à... à moins qu'il y ait autre chose dont tu voulais me parler en ce qui nous concerne, me dit-elle, rivant ses yeux doux couleur chocolat aux miens.

-Je ne dis pas que cela sera toujours facile, loin de là, dis-je avec un sourire fantomatique, je ne peux pas non plus imposer à Izzie qu'elle te considère comme sa mère, c'est un choix qu'elle fera elle-même, si tel est son désir. Je ne te demande pas non plus de la remplacer, juste de prendre le temps de trouver ta place auprès d'elle. Pour ce qui est de notre avenir, oui cela nous changera, nous fera évoluer et perturbera notre quotidien à tous, c'est certain. Mais en lui parlant comme il se doit et en lui expliquant les choses convenablement, je pense que tout ira bien. Pour ce qui est des choix que nous avons déjà faits, je ne compte pas revenir dessus, loin de là, donc je suppose que le sujet est clos, non?

-Tu le sais que je ne veux pas prendre la place de qui ce soit, seulement trouver la mienne, rajouta-t-elle à ce que je venais de lui dire. Maintenant, oui, le sujet est clos, me dit-elle avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien, mangeons, princesse. Dis-je en lui désignant son entrée faite de foie gras.

Elle acquiesça nonchalamment et entama son plat avec délice. Je lui indiquai après sa bouchée de prendre une gorgée de vin, elle le fit et me fit un sourire rayonnant. Nous mangeâmes dans un silence confortable, en jetant un coup d'œil de temps en temps à l'autre.

Nous reprîmes la parole pour converser futilement sur des sujets légers sans grand discourt ou autre. Notre plat principal fut un bœuf bourguignon. Il fut, comme l'entrée, un pur délice pour nos papilles. Le dessert vint peut après que nous ayons fini notre plat et ce fut une farandole de fraises composée de : Tartare de fraises, Crème glacée au fromage blanc et aux fraises, Riz au lait aux fraises ainsi qu'un Mille-feuille aux fraises. J'aimais énormément les fraises alors cela me ravit et, si mes souvenirs étaient stables, Bella aussi.

-Aimes-tu le dessert, Bébé ? Demandai-je tout de même soucieux de ses propres goûts.

-C'est succulent mon amour, me dit-elle en approchant une fraise sensuellement de ses lèvres et elle la croqua délicatement.

-La vue n'en est pas moins à croquer, chérie. Lui susurrai-je en chuchotant légèrement d'une voix suave qui la fit rougir.

Nous finîmes notre dessert avec des gestes plus ou moins sensuels de part et d'autre. Tantôt, Bella me donna la béquée, après ce fut moi et elle me lécha consciencieusement le doigt, enroulant sa langue et l'y fit glisser sensuellement en ne rompant jamais le contact de nos yeux. Je devenais de plus en plus dur et mal à l'aise dans mon pantalon, ce qui fit sourire cette diablesse en face de moi.

Le repas fini, la chaleur était montée d'un cran entre nous. Je la pris par la main et nous sortîmes reprendre la voiture.

Le trajet se passa de conversation mais Bella n'en était pas en reste tout de même. Sa main se baladait le long de ma cuisse n'approchant que furtivement mon sexe tendu d'anticipation.

A mi-chemin du club, je décidai que nous pouvions jouer à deux à ce jeu. Je copiai ces gestes en lui caressant langoureusement la cuisse, appuyant mes caresses en arrivant près de ce fruit que je réclamais ardemment mais nous devions tous deux encore attendre un peu.

Arrivés dans Greenwich Village, on distinguait très bien l'écriteau du ZINC BAR. Bella se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire resplendissant. Je me garai et allai lui ouvrir sa porte, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bar.

L'intérieur était aussi bondé qu'un samedi soir, mais une table nous était réservée, merci Laurent, pensai-je en apercevant mon ami derrière son bar. Il me sourit et me fit un signe de tête.

Il savait que ce soir je donnais une représentation car je l'avais appelé lorsque Bella était sous sa douche pour avoir son consentement.

Je laissai Bella s'installer convenablement et me penchai ensuite vers elle.

-Attends-moi, je reviens, lui dis-je en l'embrassant langoureusement tout en lui caressant la nuque.

Je la laissai haletante à notre table et allai voir mon ami et ses collègues.

-Laurent, ravi de te revoir, dis-je avec une accolade chaleureuse.

-Hey chouchou, alors tu nous joues quoi ce soir ? Me demanda-t-il en me rendant mon accolade.

-Surprise, surprise, lui dis-je d'un sourire tendre, Laurent ne m'avait jamais posé de question sur mes registres parfois déprimant, j'aimais sa compagnie souvent haute en couleur. Dis-moi tu pourrais rester avec mon amie, le temps que je joue ? Demandai-je gentiment.

-Bien sûr et je lui offre même la tournée pour nous avoir ramené notre petit Eddy au bercail. Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Laurent, le prévins-je semi menaçant.

Je n'aimais pas le surnom d'Eddy et encore moins ce qu'il sous-entendait.

-Rien de compromettant, promis, jura-t-il en signant comme les scouts.

-Bien, dis-je sérieusement avec un signe de tête.

-Tout t'attend, comme d'habitude mon chou, moi je vais voir ta dulcinée. Maggie, Scott vous gérez le bar ? Demanda-t-il a ses employés et collèges.

Ils lui firent signe que oui et il partit en direction de Bella avec un Blue lagon à la main, tout en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je secouai la tête, résigné, mais me dirigeai vers la scène en souriant tout de même, j'adorais cette folle de Laurent.

**PDV Bella.**

J'étais encore subjuguée par le baiser qu'il venait de m'offrir. Alors que je me demandais où il était parti, je vis un homme venir à moi, ayant un verre à la main. Il me sourit gentiment et m'offrit la boisson.

-Merci, lui répondis-je en fouillant dans mon sac à main pour payer ma consommation et lui offrir un pourboire.

-Oh, chérie, c'est offert par la maison, voyons, me dit-il avec un signe de la main.

-Ah... euh, merci, dis-je avec étonnement, n'y comprenant rien. Ne me dites pas qu'Edward a été..., réussis-je à dire avant que cet homme me coupe en riant.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas chérie, Eddy est un très bon ami et la faveur vient de moi. Dit-il en riant de plus belle, en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Vous semblez bien le connaître, lui dis-je en lui souriant en retour.

-Oui, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, mais comme je le disais à mon ami Felix, cela faisait un sacré bail que nous ne l'avions pas vu, alors je suis content de le voir. Me dit-il sérieusement mais en me souriant chaleureusement.

-Merci, lui dis-je en lui indiquant la boisson. Ah, curieusement je connais un Félix moi aussi, dis-je avec un grand intérêt en repensant à mon ami Demitri.

-Ah oui? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, le Félix que je connais est marié à mon meilleur ami, malgré que cela fait très longtemps que je ne lui ai pas donné de mes nouvelles, lui-dis en me sentant coupable soudainement. Je n'avais pas reparlé à Demitri depuis que j'étais partie de chez Paul.

-Comment se nomme son mari ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Demitri Volturi, dis-je lentement à voir ce sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Oh mon dieu, mais c'est génial chérie, dit-il en sautillant presque sur place.

-Euh... mais pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je, perplexe de sa réaction.

-Mais voyons chérie ton Felix, c'est aussi mon Felix, me dit-il en riant à gorge déployée. Que le monde est petit, n'est-ce pas? Me demanda-t-il entre deux rires.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Répondis-je en retour en riant également. Je souhaitais tant savoir comment ils allaient et... enfin... Demitri me manquait.

J'invitai cet homme, dont j'appris le nom assez rapidement, à se joindre à moi pour continuer notre discussion. Il m'apprit qu'au cours des derniers mois, Felix et Demitri avaient fait une demande d'adoption. Qu'ils demeuraient toujours au même endroit et que Demitri avait un très bon poste dans un bureau d'avocat non loin d'ici. Felix était toujours dans l'immobilier et l'amour fou régnait toujours entre eux.

Du coup, je les enviais un peu. Ce qui me fit boire la moitié de ma boisson.

Lorsque Laurent fut sur le point de me dire comment il les avait rencontrés, il fut interrompu par une magnifique voix de ténor qui résonna dans les enceintes du bar. Je détachai mon regard de cet homme pour les glisser sur celui qui était debout derrière un micro, sur la scène se trouvant à deux tables de la nôtre. Saluant l'assistance, il se présenta et nous indiqua vaguement ce qu'il allait nous interpréter ce soir. Il y avait plusieurs titres mais je n'en retins qu'un seul, le dernier.

Il s'installa au piano et se mit à jouer et chanter. Il était passionné, tantôt parmi nous, tantôt absent, perdu dans ses paroles et, à plusieurs reprises, ses yeux n'étaient rivés que sur moi. Cela me faisait sourire à chaque occasion que son regard tendre se posait sur moi.

J'étais hypnotisée par mon amoureux, n'avais d'yeux que pour lui, oubliant totalement l'homme assis en face de moi. Je n'avais pas calculé combien de mélodies il avait jouées, mais je sus que celle qui débutait était la dernière. You And Me – Lifehouse.

Il la jouait avec cœur, des frissons traversaient mon corps. Il la chantait et ne regardait que moi dans toute cette assistance. Je sentis plusieurs regards posés sur moi, mais je les ignorai. Seul mon amoureux et ses paroles m'intéressaient à ce moment-ci. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens et il me souriait lorsqu'il chantait : "Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do." (Car c'est TOI et MOI et nous n'avons rien à faire du reste des gens.)

Les larmes embuèrent mes yeux lorsque je compris qu'enfin, peu importait comment…, notre vie amoureuse allait changer.

À la fin de cette superbe mélodie qui m'avait fait verser quelques larmes de bonheur, il remercia la foule et vint me voir directement. Il essuya, de ses pouces, les vestiges que je n'avais eu le temps d'enlever, avant de m'embrasser le front puis de m'enlacer tendrement devant tous.

**PDV Edward.**

La voir pleurer m'avait rendu tout chose mais je savais pourquoi. Elle avait compris que malgré tout, nous arriverions à être heureux, peut-être pas de suite, mais avec le temps, nous y arriverions. L'avoir dans mes bras me détendit légèrement et je vis Laurent sourire en coin tout en nous observant, je remarquai par la même occasion qu'il n'était pas le seul à le faire. Me raclant la gorge en lui faisant un sourire gêné, je m'écartai légèrement de ma Bella pour que nous puissions parler un peu avec mon ami.

-Alors mon cœur, pourquoi tu ramenais plus ton beau petit cul chez nous ? Me demanda Laurent tendit que je m'asseyais entre eux.

-J'avais plus le temps, Laurent tu sais que j'ai ma boîte, la petite et le temps m'a manqué, simplement. Dis-je peu à l'aise.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de demander à ta douzelle comment vous vous êtes rencontrés. Me dit-il en me scrutant de près.

Je regardai Bella, ne sachant pas vraiment comment répondre.

-Nous... Nous sommes rencontrés lors de mon entretien d'embauche, répondit-elle mal à l'aise. De fil en aiguille... voilà !

-Oh, dit-il apparemment déçu.

-Ok, on s'était rencontré avant cela, mais cela remonte à tellement longtemps, dis-je en me perdant dans mes pensées.

-Comment cela? Demanda-t-il soudainement plus joyeux.

-Heu, on était petit et elle m'a comme qui dirait réconforté à l'école, mais ensuite on ne s'est pas revu et après, bah c'était quand je l'ai embauchée. Résumai-je pour lui.

-Un vrai coup de foudre quoi! Répondit-il en souriant. Alors Bella comment trouves-tu notre chère Alice la diablesse?

-Comme vous le dites Laurent, une vraie diablesse, ne laissant pas sa place, lui répondit-elle en rougissant cherchant à regarder ailleurs.

-Un vrai petit tyran, je le conçois, mais un cœur d'or quand on la connait. Dit-il sans relever sa remarque, que je comprenais. Bref et comment va la petite princesse à son papa? Dit-il souriant à pleine dent.

-Parfaitement, elle est avec la diablesse pour le moment, lui répondis-je en riant. Viens-tu au bal de Noël d'Alice?

-Oui sans faute, j'emmènerai peut-être des amis que nous avons en commun avec Bella, si cela ne te dérange pas, bien sûr ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Bella.

Je me demandais quels amis ils pouvaient avoir en commun, c'est dingue comme le monde est petit.

-Oui, tu pourras les faire venir si Edward en est d'accord, lui dit-elle en me regardant. Il s'agit de Demitri, tu sais mon meilleur ami. Du moins ce l'était avant..., peu importe. Et son mari Felix. Ce dernier est le meilleur ami de Laurent, ajouta-t-elle souriante.

-Pas de problème pour moi, je demanderai à Alice qu'elle rajoute deux personnes sur la liste, après que tu m'aies confirmé leur venue Laurent, dis-je sérieusement car si cela pouvait rendre heureuse Bella, je n'y voyais aucun inconvénient.

-Pas de souci, je te confirme cela avant Mardi. Bien, mes amis je vais retourner à mes affaires et on se revoit de toute manière la semaine prochaine pour le bal! Dit-il en clignant de l'œil pour Bella.

-Merci Laurent, et vous passerez le bonjour à Dem et Felix pour moi.

Il se leva, lui glissa un mot à l'oreille qui la fit sourire puis lui fit la bise et en fit de même avec moi puis repartit en roulant exagérément des hanches, me faisant éclater de rire par la même occasion, vers son bar.

Je me tournai vers Bella qui avait encore le sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors comment trouves-tu Laurent? Demandai-je un sourire en coin.

-Il va très bien avec Félix, me dit-elle en pouffant de rire. Je les comprends d'être meilleurs amis. Toujours à regarder le menu même lorsqu'ils sont pris, me dit-elle en essayant de ne pas rire lorsqu'elle me regarda dans les yeux.

-Ouais, évite de me le rappeler merci, bougonnai-je en essayant de cacher mon sourire naissant.

-Ah oui ! Félix est pire que Laurent, cache ton joli petit cul lorsque tu le verras, me dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

-Très drôle Swan mais ce n'est pas toi qui te prends des mains au cul lorsque tu le vois. Lui répondis-je en finissant par rire moi-même.

Laurent avait toujours eu les mains baladeuses sans aller hors limite, bien-sûr, mais tout de même au début ça m'avait un peu choqué, du coup j'avais du mal à lui dire bonjour mais avec une mise au point de nous deux, il s'était avéré un bon ami.

-J'avoue que je n'ai pas hâte de rencontrer vos amis, mon cul s'en portera mieux si je reste planqué, dis-je après m'être repris un peu.

-Dem sait se tenir, il est plutôt protecteur à sa façon avec moi. Mais Felix, aime bien tâter lui aussi, désolé mon cœur, dit-elle en souriant, malgré son regard de désolation.

-Ouais, ouais et bien je resterai dos au mur alors. Répondis-je en souriant. Je vis que son verre était vide alors je demandai: Prête à y aller mon cœur?

-Oui, prête, me dit-elle en prenant son sac.

Nous mîmes nos manteaux et sortîmes pour reprendre la voiture direction « The New York Palace Hotel » sur Madison Avenue, où j'avais réservé une suite. J'avais demandé une faveur au directeur que je connaissais car j'amenais souvent mes clients chez lui. Certes, nous ne sortions pas de New York mais au moins le terrain serait neutre de toute mauvaise vibration, pas que j'y croyais réellement mais Alice m'avait conseillé de repartir sur de bonnes bases et quoi de mieux qu'une nuit d'amour avec ma belle autre part que chez nous ?

Nous roulâmes dans un silence confortable avec des caresses douces contrairement à l'aller.

Arrivés devant l'hôtel, je vis qu'ils avaient décoré pour Noël, au-dessus du portail principal une superbe arche lumineuse avait été dressée, un grand sapin décoré de milliers d'ampoules trônait au centre de la cour principale, avant la porte d'entrée. Le porche de l'entrée lui-même était décoré d'arche comme celui du portail. C'était tout un spectacle et magnifique de surcroit. Je me tournai légèrement vers Bella qui admirait la vue, bouche bée.

-Est-ce que cela te plaît, demandai-je doucement en la sortant de sa torpeur.

-T'es complètement fou, Cullen, de m'amener ici, me dit-elle les yeux brillants.

-Pourquoi cela, demandai-je étonné de sa réaction.

-Mais tu as vu le palace dans lequel tu nous emmènes, c'est comme dans les films, me dit-elle émerveillée en jetant un œil tout autour.

Je ris doucement reconnaissant ma Bella.

-Rien n'est assez beau pour toi Bella, lui déclarai-je en lui caressant la joue. Tu ne veux peut-être pas voir la suite alors? Demandai-je malicieusement.

-Non!, me dit-elle incertaine. Tu n'as pas pris une suite ! Oh mon Dieu ! Mais c'est... respire Bella, dit-elle en me regardant puis regardant si les gens la regardaient ou non.

-Aller viens, lui dis-je en sortant de la voiture.

Je remis mes clés au voiturier et entrainai ma douce à ma suite vers l'accueil. Je m'annonçai auprès du concierge en lui donnant mon nom et en lui demandant si ma requête avait été faite. Il m'annonça que oui en me remettant la clé de la suite. Je perçus du coin de l'œil le regard inquisiteur de ma tendre aimée mais n'en fis pas fi.

Je nous menai aux ascenseurs et attendis qu'ils viennent. Le premier arrivé, je nous fis rentrer dedans et appuyai sur le dernier étage. Bella me fit les gros yeux mais ne pipa mot. Une fois arrivés, nous sortîmes et je nous conduisis vers la suite. Je demandai à Bella de fermer les yeux et d'attendre que je lui dise de les ouvrir pour le faire.

Elle fit comme je demandais mais bougonna tout de même pour la forme. J'ouvris la porte et la première chose qui me frappa fut l'odeur de rose qui planait dans la suite.

Effectivement, j'avais demandé et commandé des centaines et des centaines de roses pour qu'ils puissent disposer leurs pétales sur le sol et sur le lit. J'avais aussi demandé des huiles de massage et une bouteille de champagne. Je vis au loin qu'ils avaient aussi disposé des Freesia de part et d'autre du lit, comme je l'avais demandé et, en prenant un grand souffle, je sentis derrière l'odeur des roses celle des Freesia.

Au sol s'étalaient des pétales roses, blanches et rouges : l'amour, la pureté et la passion, dans ces moments-là, merci à ma mère et ses cours de botanique.

Satisfait de l'allure de la chambre, je tamisai la chambre à l'aide du variateur et plaçai Bella à son entrée en lui demandant doucement d'ouvrir ses beaux yeux, ma voix n'était guère plus haut qu'un murmure, ne voulant pas casser cette ambiance romantique. N'obtenant aucune réponse de Bella, je lui demandai avec crainte.

-Cela ne te plait pas ? Toujours doucement sans élever la voix.

-Mais c'est trop beau pour être vrai, murmura-t-elle en jetant un regard circulaire sur la pièce pour finalement le poser sur moi.

-Cela veut-il dire que tu aimes? Demandai-je doucement un sourire en coin.

-Oui beaucoup, mais pas autant que toi, me dit-elle en se collant à moi.

-Un bain de roses te tenterait-il ? lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille en enserrant sa taille fine.

-Avec toi, ici, je suis prête à bien des folies, me répondit-elle en mordillant mon lobe d'oreille.

-Attends-moi là alors, lui dis-je en l'embrassant sous l'oreille ce qui la fit frémir.

Je me détachais d'elle et allai dans la salle de bain. Là, m'attendaient trois bols composés des pétales de rose. Je fis couler le bain à une température pas trop chaude, versai les trois bols de roses dans le bain, allumai la chaine et mis une musique douce de circonstance. Je me déshabillai puis mis l'un des deux peignoirs qui m'attendaient, pris deux flûtes à champagne et les remplis pour ensuite les disposer au bord de la baignoire et j'allai chercher ma douce qui m'attendait en sous-vêtements sur le canapé du salon.

Elle me fit un sourire aguicheur en me voyant approcher d'elle, me laissant profiter de la vue qui, je devais dire, me rendait plus dur à chaque pas.

Elle portait un bustier bleu nuit sans bretelle qui épousait à merveille sa poitrine généreuse. Pour ma vue et mon plaisir, elle se tourna lentement me laissant découvrir un tracé de lacets au dos. Plus bas un tanga me cachait partiellement la vue de son postérieur magnifique, puis vint ce qui m'acheva, des bas galbant ses merveilleuses jambes finissant dans ses talons noirs.

A pas de félin, j'approchai d'elle toujours en la parcourant du regard.

Je déglutis difficilement, la faisant sourire de plus belle.

Enfin, mes mains touchèrent sa taille et je me plaçai dans son dos, plaquant mon évidente érection contre le bas de son dos bien rebondi.

-Melle Swan, voulez-vous me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ce soir, lui dis-je de ma voix rauque et suave de plaisir.

-Non, pas une crise cardiaque, mais bien du plaisir, me dit-elle en tournant sa tête vers moi pour me regarder dans les yeux.

-Mmm…, répondis-je distraitement, appréciant le frottement qu'elle exerçait sur moi.

Je nous fis aller dans la salle de bain lentement, appréciant chaque caresse que ses fesses effectuaient sur ma verge en érection, mes mains parcouraient son corps de caresses fantomatiques, le faisant gémir sensuellement. Arrivés à la salle de bain, elle s'écarta un peu de moi, m'invitant à délacer son bustier.

Je laissai mes doigts glisser amoureusement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la faisant frissonner au passage.

Une fois le bustier à terre, je la fis tourner et trouvai devant mes yeux ébahis sa poitrine toujours aussi belle. Ses tétons étaient tendus rien que pour moi, ma seule pensée fut « goutte-les » mais je me retins pour finir de la déshabiller.

Je me baissai et fis glisser son tanga qui tomba aussi au sol mais mes yeux restèrent connectés à ce beau regard chocolat envahi de luxure puis vint le tour de ses bas que je fis rouler tendrement et lentement entre mes mains en profitant pour lui caresser ses cuisses et ses jambes, finissant par lui enlevé ses talons.

Une fois relevé, Bella me donna un baiser fougueux tout en m'enlevant mon peignoir qui atterrit lui aussi au sol.

Enfin, je l'aidai à rentrer dans le bain et me positionnai ensuite derrière elle. Je pris les flûtes de champagne et lui tendis la sienne.

-A nous, dis-je en trinquant avec elle, l'obligeant à tourner la tête.

-À nous, me répondit-elle avec un regard coquin.

Nous bûmes le champagne sans jamais quitter le regard de l'autre. Je lui repris son verre et les redéposai.

Je callai son dos contre mon torse, pris la pomme douche, lui mouillai les cheveux pour ensuite prendre le shampooing et m'appliquer à lui masser le cuir chevelu avec. Mes mains travaillèrent d'elles-mêmes tandis que je parcourais sa nuque, son cou et ses épaules de doux baisers. Bella poussait des souffles de plaisir tout en se frottant un peu plus à moi, me faisant gémir au passage.

Ses cheveux rincés, nous profitâmes simplement de cette étreinte douce sans forcer les choses, n'y allant pas trop vite. Nous n'échangeâmes que tendres caresses, baisers affriolants et frottements précaires, nous rendant plus impatient à chaque minute, attisant le feu qui se consumait lentement en nous.

Nous sortîmes du bain plus excités que jamais. Nous nous enroulâmes mutuellement dans des serviettes de toilette, je caressai un peu partout le corps de ma douce pendant que je lui enfilai sa serviette, Bella caressa mon torse faisant contracter mes abdos d'impatience. Puis elle glissa sa main sur ma verge déjà bien tendue et fit des légers va-et-vient en se léchant les lèvres avec convoitise. N'y tenant plus, je la pris dans mes bras telle une mariée et nous dirigeai vers le lit, ma petite diablesse qui avait niché sa tête au creux de mon cou, s'amusait à le mordiller avec impatience, me faisant gémir de plaisir par la même occasion. Je la déposai délicatement sur le lit.

-Mets-toi sur le ventre, lui dis-je de ma voix suave et autoritaire.

Elle le fit en me lançant un regard excité et un sourire aguicheur. Je m'emparai de l'huile de massage, en mis dans mes mains que je frictionnai ensemble et en appliquai sur le dos de Bella. Je lui massai consciencieusement ses épaules, puis ses omoplates, laissant sur mon passage une traînée de baisers, puis je glissai mes mains sur le côté pour caresser la forme généreuse de ses superbes seins, je descendis ensuite vers ses côtes, ramenant mes mains au creux de ses reins.

Tout en continuant de la masser, ma langue trace un sillon le long de son dos faisant Bella se cambrer qui par la même occasion colla ses fesses sur ma virilité dénudée. A ce contact nous poussâmes tous deux un gémissement rauque de plaisir, lourd de promesses. Mes mains descendirent sur son fessier que je malaxai durement mais tendrement.

Enfin, je passai sur ses cuisses, frôlant son sexe irradiant de chaleur et d'excitation mais jamais je ne la touchai vraiment. Ma belle roula des hanches d'impatience, je sifflai autoritaire et lui mis une claque ferme aux fesses, lui signifiant d'être patiente.

Je lui massai ensuite les jambes ainsi que les pieds généreusement, sentant Bella se détendre à son maximum sous mes mains tendres.

Je la retournai sans plus de préambule, ce qui fit pousser un cri de surprise à ma douce. Souriant en coin, je repris la bouteille d'huile, en remis sur mes mains ainsi que sur le corps de Bella qui me regardait avidement.

Je lui massai le cou, puis les épaules, pour ensuite me diriger vers ses monts de dieu en m'attardant longuement sur ses pointes tendues. Je les lui pinçai doucement, les roulai entre mes doigts, la faisant gémir de plus belle, ce qui me rendit encore plus dur, si cela était possible.

Je fis descendre mes mains sur son ventre tandis que ma bouche et ma langue prirent la place de mes mains sur ses seins, je m'amusais à les lécher fugacement pour ensuite téter avidement ses tétons plus que tendus. Elle se cambra et gémit un peu plus fort. Elle chercha à agripper ma tignasse sauvage.

-Isabella, dis-je en avertissement, ne me touche pas ou j'arrête. Tonnai-je durement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle poussa un soupir de mécontentement et agrippa fermement les draps en rejetant la tête en arrière se cambrant un peu plus sous mes caresses. Je lui fis de doux baisers entre les seins, suivant une ligne imaginaire, descendant vers ses lèvres gonflées de plaisir.

Ma tigresse ondulait sensuellement des hanches n'attendant qu'à être soulagée et libérée de la douce torture que je lui procurais, elle n'obtint de moi qu'un sourire carnassier aussi qu'un grognement sauvage d'avertissement pour qu'elle soit plus patiente.

Elle me défia outrageusement du regard, ce qui me fit sourire innocemment. Je décidai de jouer un peu et continuai mes baisers sur son ventre en la regardant de mes yeux rieurs, défiant à mon tour de bouger. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, poussant un soupire défaitiste, pensant ne jamais acquérir ce plaisir tant convoité. Je la vis tout de même sourire, comprenant que c'était mon jeu et que quoiqu'il arrive je gagnerais.

Beau joueur, je déposai mes lèvres sur le dessus de son sexe, heureux d'avoir gagné ce petit duel, ce qui me valut d'entendre Bella expirer un souffle fragile d'anticipation. Je lui écartai les cuisses et glissai ma langue sur son clitoris, créant des formes concentriques avec celle-ci tout en insérant un doigt à l'intérieur de cette chaleur qui n'attendait que moi.

-Déjà prête mon ange, susurrai-je malicieusement.

Elle poussa un gémissement rauque suivi de frissons parcourant en entier son corps pour toute réponse, ce qui me fit sourire malicieusement appréciant sa réaction.

Elle était tellement mouillée et ouverte pour moi que j'avais du mal à rester de marbre et de ne pas la prendre de suite. Mais je voulais lui donner du plaisir comme aucun homme ne l'avait jamais fait, alors je patientai.

Bella continuait à rouler des hanches, demandant toujours plus, alors j'incérai un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt. Elle était tellement serrée que je crus qu'elle allait venir de suite, mais elle n'en fit rien, ne gémissant que de plus belle.

Pendant que mes doigt allaient et venaient en elle, ma langue titillait toujours son clitoris qui gonflait de plus en plus de plaisir à mesure que sa libération approchait. Ses parois intérieures se contractèrent de plus en plus, j'accélérai tous mes mouvements, allant et venant avec ferveur et plaisir en l'entendant haleter et enfin elle se libéra dans un cri de pur plaisir.

Je goutai tout son jus, me délectant de son goût comparable à de l'hydromel.

Je la léchai joyeusement, la faisant crier encore et encore. Ma langue se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur d'elle et je refis des va-et-vient longs, sensuels mais fermes. Je la sentis se resserrer de nouveau, mais autour de ma langue et elle vint une fois de plus.

Son orgasme fut fulgurant, explosant dans un cri de joie extrême. Je lui agrippai les hanches plus excité que jamais et entrai en elle d'un coup sec.

Nous poussâmes ensemble un cri de soulagement, appréciant enfin cette fusion tant attendue. Il faisait bon d'être en elle, de sentir cette chaleur irradiante, de la sentir profondément.

J'aimais être là, alors je ralentis la cadence de mes reins. Je voulais plus, je voulais m'enfoncer sauvagement en elle, mais je savais qu'elle avait besoin d'avoir du temps, que nous avions besoin de ces mouvements lents et emplis de tendresse. Je voulais la voir, je voulais contempler cette lumière que je trouvais au fond de ses yeux.

-Isabella, regarde-moi, articulai-je difficilement entre mes dents.

Elle ouvrit ses beaux yeux chocolat et enfin je la vis, cette étincelle que je cherchais, cette étoile d'amour que je voulais voir chaque jour. Elle était là, dans son regard empli de luxure, d'amour et d'espoir. Cette étincelle qui m'avait ramené à vivre et non à survivre. Mes mouvements devinrent plus rapides, nos souffles plus erratiques mais jamais nous ne perdîmes contact de nos yeux. Je sentis Bella se resserrer et sans rompre le contact de nos regards, elle vint.

Ses yeux roulèrent, ses joues rougirent, son souffle était court mais elle n'en était que plus belle et elle cria mon nom encore et encore, telle une ode, gonflant un peu plus mon égo de mâle.

J'accélérai mes coups de reins, m'enfonçant de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus vite, en elle, ses parois serrèrent au point de me faire mal mais je continuai à la prendre avec amour, en intensifiant encore mes coups de hanche. Je me redressai un peu et commandai à ma belle d'enserrer ma taille de ses jambes, ce qu'elle fit tout en levant un peu plus ses propres hanches, me permettant de m'enfoncer plus profondément en encore.

- Regarde-nous, lui ordonnai-je en lui montrant là où notre amour fusionnait.

Elle le fit avidement et une larme coula sur sa joue, que j'essuyai amoureusement en souriant doucement.

Je suivis ma propre demande et vis ma verge entrer et sortir d'elle, mouillée de son flux de plaisir, cette vision plus qu'érotique à mes yeux, fut mon point de rupture.

M'abaissant sur mes coudes, en veillant à ne pas écraser mon amour mais en reprenant contact avec les yeux de Ma Bella, je l'embrassai avec amour, passion et joie extrême. Je libérai ce que je ressentais, sachant que je ne pourrais pas le lui dire, nos langues se mêlèrent, bataillant pour une guerre perdue d'avance.

Je glissai ma main entre nous deux et pinçai doucement son clitoris. Elle se libéra de ma bouche pour pouvoir me crier son amour, ses parois enserrèrent mon phallus et, n'y tenant plus, je vins à grands jets en elle, grognant mon plaisir dans le creux du cou de ma tendre Bella.

Le souffle court, nous restâmes fusionnés encore quelques minutes, puis je roulais sur le côté, sortant d'elle part la même occasion, ce qui nous fit gémir de cette perte. J'enserrai sa taille de mes bras protecteurs et l'attirai contre moi. Je tirai les draps pour que je puisse nous couvrir et dormir.

Aucun mot n'avait été dit mais aucun mot n'était utile, presque tout avait été exprimé cette nuit. Le souffle de Bella devint plus régulier et elle s'endormit au bout de quelques secondes, sa tête reposant sur mon torse maculé de sueur.

Lui embrassant le crâne, je la contemplai dormir et finis par m'endormir moi-même, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre finalement ? Pour votre plaisir sachez que le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture et ne sera pas long à être mis logiquement.**

**Donner nous vos commentaires, encore merci Lili et Jess.**


End file.
